Sleeping with a Monster
by SavageWoman
Summary: Marie Swan Cook lived in fear of her husband James. After escaping and assuming a new identity as Bella, will she be able to start over again and learn to trust and love another man with the help of her neighbor Edward Masen? AH, OOC, BxE, AxJ, EmxR
1. Chapter 1 Monster

**Summary:** Marie Swan Cook lived in fear of her husband James. After escaping and assuming a new identity as Bella, she embarks on a new life. Can she learn to trust and love another man with the help of her neighbor Edward Masen? AH, OOC, BxE, AxJ, EmxR (Based in part on _Sleeping with the Enemy_)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters and Twilight plot lines that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by SavageWoman. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

**Disclaimer:** I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation. The book belongs to Nancy Price.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

**Chapter 1 – Monster**

"Marie Cook?" the nurse called from the open doorway. I stood up as I heard my name and walked towards her. The nurse was a few inches taller than I was with a full figure. She had tons of curly dirty blonde hair spiraling down to her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled, "Marie?"

"Yes," I said returning her smile.

"I'm Margaret, Dr. Cullen's nurse. Please follow me and we will get you into an exam room. First I need your vitals," Margaret instructed as she pointed to the scale. I did not need to stand on the scale to know exactly how much I weighed – 105 pounds. She looked at the scale and wrote down the number as she mumbled 105 to herself. Then she measured my height – 5 feet 4 inches. She continued with the preliminaries, taking my blood pressure. As I felt the pressure cuff tighten around my bicep, I tried to calm my heartbeat. I did not want the doctor to know how nervous I was about this visit. If my husband found out…

_Calm. Peaceful. Serene._

I chanted those three words in an effort to settle the fear welling up in my chest. I felt myself start to relax a little as the pressure cuff slowly released its air in spurts as the vein in my arm started to throb – 130 over 75. Not as low as I would like, but it would do. They didn't know me at this clinic, so they would not have any of my previous health information to question my elevated heart rate.

Once she was done with the necessities for a visit to the doctor's office, Margaret led me into the small room dominated by a large bulky looking examination table. I chose to sit in one of the two chairs available in the room.

"I need to take you temperature. Will you please move your hair?" she said as she turned to face me with an electronic ear thermometer. I moved my pencil straight brown locks behind my ear to give her access. Unfortunately, my hair started to slide off my ear so I tilted my head to the side causing my tresses to slip off my neck.

"Oh honey, where did you get that nasty bruise?" she gasped when she spied my husband's latest _gift_ to me on the nape of my neck.

"I was outside cleaning the windows of my house and fell off the ladder. The bucket of water landed on my neck and gave me that nasty looking thing," I lied with a chagrinned look on my face. I had learned to lie very convincingly during the course of my one-year marriage to James.

"No worries," I continued with my best fake smile glued to my face. I was glad she didn't press the issue as she exited the room. However, without her presence to distract me, I was left with nothing but my own thoughts.

My marriage to James was not what I had expected. When I met him two years ago, he was charming, caring and gentle. However, as I looked back on our courtship, I realized that there were subtle signs of his true nature. Unfortunately, he was _very_ good a hiding how he truly was. While we dated, he was a little on the over-protective side, but I thought it was because he loved me. He tended to get jealous of any man who flirted with me, but he never directed his anger at me.

James literally swept me off my feet. He was good-looking to say the least, tall, blonde, muscular with a beautiful smile and clear blue eyes. It was funny that I never noticed how his smile never reached his eyes back then. He was successful, older than I was by several years, and well connected. While we dated, I always suspected he had more money than he led on, but I didn't marry him because of his money. I married him because I thought I was in love and I guess at the time, I was. But, as I looked back on our marriage, I really could not recall _anything_ about him that I loved.

I knew right after we returned from our honeymoon what a huge mistake I had made in marrying James. That is when he changed and _educated_ me to the hard cold facts of what our marriage would be like. When I protested, he hit me. When I said I was leaving him he told me he would kill me if I ever left. To drive his threat home, he beat me until I passed out from the pain. He rarely, if ever, hit me in the face. Of course, not; he didn't want to leave a visible mark that was difficult to cover up. Most of my bruises were to the rest of my body hidden under my clothing or my hair. Although he has never given me a beating like that first one, the memory of it is what has kept me with him and has ensured that I would never doubt his threats to kill me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cook," the doctor mumbled with his head in my chart as he entered the room, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Please call me Marie," I replied, smiling at him as he looked up.

"So, what are we seeing you for today?" He returned my smile while asking that all too familiar question that all doctors ask when seeing a patient in their office. I wonder if that question is something they make all doctors memorize in med school.

"Well, I would like to change my birth control method from the pill to a Depo-Provera shot," I told him trying to sound confident in my decision.

"I see. I don't know if you know this, but I typically recommend that form of birth control be limited to two years or less. Studies have found that any longer than two years will result in a loss of bone density. Were you expecting to be on it longer than two years?" he questioned.

"Actually, no. My husband and I are planning to start a family, but the timing is not right. We would like to start sometime in the near future, possibly in a year or two. We just don't want any slip ups right now and I seem to be having a hard time remembering to take my pill." I hoped he would not see through my lies. As he started to ask about my family history, the date of my last pelvic exam, date of my last menstrual cycle, I gave him all the necessary answers he wanted so I could get what I needed. Soon he started to go over some of the other risks involved and the side effects I would suffer once I went off the Depo shots. He leaned back in his chair when he had finished his interrogation, seeming to be satisfied that I knew what I was doing.

"I'll send Margaret in with your first shot," Dr. Cullen said with a smile. "Now make sure you come back every three months for your shot or you will risk getting pregnant." He stepped out in the hall to get Margaret. Before long, Margaret was back administering the shot to my hip. I paid my bill in cash so I would not have a paper trail back to James, hoping that the phony address I had given the clinic would go unnoticed. I left quickly. I guess if they had a problem with my information, I could try a different clinic in three months. There were plenty of them in the greater Miami-Dade area. I could not be gone too long or I would have a hard time accounting to James what I did today.

I hated my life. I hated myself, but most of all I hated the monster I was married to. Somehow, I would find a way out, but I could not do that if I were pregnant. If we had a baby, James would always be a part of my life. James would never let me leave with his child. Not that he could love our baby. He wouldn't. A child would be another possession to him; something else to control, but certainly not love. I could never do that to an innocent life. I would never have a baby with James. I could not do that to my own flesh and blood. I knew James did not want children, although when we dated he certainly made on that he did. But, that changed. I knew if he ever changed his mind, it would be for the control aspect and nothing more.

I hurried to my black BMW sedan. I needed to get back to the library and check out a book so I could show James the time stamp on the checkout slip. He would check. He always checked making a mental time line of my whereabouts everyday.

I quickly drove to the library, parked my car and jogged inside. I scanned the bookshelves looking for a book that James would approve of. I almost grabbed 'The Stepford Wives,' but then thought better of it. James would most certainly not see the humor in that, and I would most certainly pay for my _impudence_. I settled on a compilation of Shakespeare's works, knowing that James would approve. I quickly checked out the book and headed out to my car. I had so much to do before James got home tonight. As I drove, I made a mental list of my daily 'chores' trying to decide which ones I could fudge on if I ran out of time.

As I pulled my into the garage of our beachfront property, I picked up my library book, quickly exited my car and ran inside. The two-story house rose right out of the sand on the beach and the entire eastern wall was glass allowing for a spectacular view of the Atlantic Ocean. The home was very modern and cold with black shiny marble floors and black granite counter tops. The walls were white; in fact, the entire house was devoid of any other colors except black and white. The only spot of color allowed was the fresh flowers on the dining room table, as long as they were a soft and muted color. James said he loved the simplicity of black and white; but I knew it was for other reasons. He demanded that the house be spotless - not an easy thing when living on the beach with black marble floors. I had to be diligent in my cleaning duties or I would pay dearly.

Today, I was lucky. The house was still clean from yesterday's scrubbing, as James had to work late last night. I needed to think. I needed a plan. I needed money that I did not have to account for to James. I needed to escape.

**************

My heart rate quicken as I heard James pull his red Ferrari into the garage. I was nervous and I needed to get myself under control or he would know something was up. Eight o'clock sharp. That's when James came home every night. He expected a hot, home-cooked, elegant dinner on the table, complete with candles, wine and soft music. He expected me to be dressed in nothing less than a designer dress (preferably red – the _only_ bright colored allowed), high heels, hair done, and fresh makeup. All evidence of meal preparations had to be cleared away. James tried to make all my decisions for me, from the clothing I wore, how the house was decorated, my hair style, what make-up I wore, the way I spoke, who I my friends were… oh, wait, I have no friends. James saw to that too.

I had perfected this routine over the last year, but occasionally something would happen that was out of my control. The other night he taught me a 'lesson' because one of the flowers in the arrangement on the dining room table had dropped a petal, thus ruining the final presentation of dinner. James saw it as he came in from the garage and before I knew what was happening, he had slammed me up against the kitchen cabinets. He pushed the back of my neck into one of the knobs on the cabinet door until I cried out in pain. He told me it was for my own good as he was just trying to help me understand the price for my laziness and that I should not settle for anything less than perfection.

As I heard the door open from the garage, I quickly scanned everything to ensure nothing was a miss. I did not want a repeat of the other night. I turned to face him, his cold blue eyes raked over my appearance as a sneer spread across his face. He made me feel like a piece of meat. I was his trophy wife, there to be displayed and made up to his specifications.

"Marie." His tone was indifferent as he barely acknowledging me as his wife.

"James," I returned hit greeting with a fake smile, hoping it still fooled him.

"What's on the menu today?" He put his briefcase on the floor and slid his keys on the little table by the door.

"I've prepared beef medallions with a mushroom sauce, steamed asparagus and roasted baby red potatoes. And for dessert, we will be having an apple pear torte with an amaretto cream sauce," I answered smoothly without batting an eyelash praying he would not find anything out of place.

He smiled menacingly as he walked up to me and placed his hand on the back of my neck and slowly leaned down to give me a kiss on the mouth. As he did, he tightened his grip on my neck and pressed his thumb into the bruise he had given me. He kept watching for my reaction to the pain he was causing me, but I refused to wince. I knew if I reacted, he would enjoy it too much adding fuel his desire to cause me more pain. Finally, he pressed his lips into mine. Usually he just gave me a quick kiss and I didn't have to react to it much. However, tonight his kiss lasted longer, which of course meant I had to kiss him back. I complied, opening my mouth to him so he could get what he wanted and we could continue with our evening.

As usual, James asked for a recounting of my day. I told him about cleaning the house, stopping off at the grocery store, picking up the dry cleaning, going to the library, and getting dinner ready. He asked about the book I check out from the library. He nodded his approval of my choice. Then he asked for all the receipts from the day's activities. Like an obedient child, I had the items ready and handed them to him. He had me trained well, and like Pavlov's dog, I complied without question.

After dinner, I cleared the dishes and cleaned up all evidence of our meal. As I stepped out into the living room, I suddenly heard the song that had become, for me, the most hated song I had ever known – "Dream of the Witches' Sabbath" from the Fifth Movement of "Symphonie Fantastique" by Hector Berlioz. I fought down the shudder that threatened to overtake my body as I felt _his_ arms snake around my waist from behind me. I couldn't help but wonder why James was interested in my body tonight. This was not one of his 'usual' nights. James was very rigid in his schedule and did not deviate from it very often. However, I was too disgusted at the 'chore' that lay a head of me tonight to press the issue. I knew to leave well enough alone as James attacked my neck with rough kisses dragging me upstairs towards our bedroom.

**

* * *

**

A/N: For those of you who are wondering – this IS a Bella and Edward story. Do not worry – she does NOT stay with James for too long. So please stick with me! ;)

**Right now I am planning on writing the majority of this story from Marie/Bella's POV. If I change POV's I will say so, otherwise assume Marie/Bella POV.**

**I currently have this rated T and I will try to keep it that way. If I have to move the rating up to M it will most likely be due to violence and adult themes. I hope that I will not have to change, but I will give warning if I do. Please let me know if you think I need to change the rating. :) - SavageWoman**


	2. Chapter 2 Hope

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_I fought down the shudder that threatened to overtake my body as I felt his arms snake around my waist from behind me. I couldn't help but wonder why James was interested in my body tonight. This was not one his 'usual' nights. James was very rigid in his schedule and did not deviate from it very often. However, I was too disgusted at the 'chore' that lay a head of me tonight to press the issue. I knew to leave well enough alone as James attacked my neck with rough kisses dragging me upstairs towards our bedroom._

**Chapter 2 - Hope**

_**3 months later**_

It was clear that James was escalating his need for perfection again. First, he would start with the insults and put-downs. Then he would start deliberately making messes so I would have to clean more. Eventually the pressure would build until he would lash out at me physically, thus relieving the pressure. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. His escalations were starting to come weeks apart instead of months. I was in a constant state of stress and had some how managed to lose another 5 pounds. Not that James minded the loss of weight. He monitored my weight every day to make sure I was keeping my perfect form. I knew at the age of 24 this wouldn't be too difficult, but what would happen when I started to hit my thirties and forties when the metabolism slows. Would I gain weight? I shuddered at the thought of remaining married to James that long.

But something was off. I was scared and I didn't know what I could do. I knew in the next day or two he would hurt me physically if his current cycle held true. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the garage door open. My fear escalated as the door to the house opened and James entered. We went through our usual greeting as I tried to keep from turning my back to him. I needed to see what was coming at me head on. As soon as I had finished reciting the evening's menu, he sneered and walked past me without kissing me. NOT a good sign. He walked over to the stereo and turned up the music. I knew what was coming, the music was just there to mask my cries. I almost slipped up and showed James the absolute terror that was creeping up my spine. My head was screaming for my body to run but I had long since given up on any kind of rescue. If James was willing to skip dinner for this, what else was he willing to do? Horror settled into what was left of my broken heart with the realization that things were escalating much too quickly. I braced myself for the next round of bruises that would pepper my body, adding their color to the ones that had not quite faded from the last attack.

*********

I rolled out of bed at the sound of my alarm clock - 5:30 am. I was not a morning person, but I had to make breakfast for James before he went into the office. After he left for work, I settled into my daily chores, hoping to finish early so I could have a few hours to figure out what to do. The aching had finally started to ease from the last round of James's so-called _love_ for me. I finally found out the reason for the escalation. He had switched my birth control pills, the ones I only pretended to take, for placebos three months ago and was now frustrated that I was unable to conceive. Not that my wishes were ever discussed. I was nothing but chattel to him. Of course he did not let the opportunity to tell me how worthless I was pass him by. His insults and put downs were particularly viscous that night. I was never more grateful for the Depo shot I had received as I was at that moment, even though James was venting his frustrations out on me. He was also making good on his promise to continue his attempts to 'impregnate' me every night until I conceived. I knew the only reason James wanted a baby was so he could make it harder on me to do everything perfectly, because it was never enough. I suddenly realized how desperately I needed to get that Depo shot now more than ever, as my three months were up.

I hurried through my chores before I raced out the door to the clinic. I arrived in record time and rushed into the waiting room. Luckily the lines were short and I was able to get right in for the shot. Since it was routine, I didn't need an appointment. Nevertheless, Dr. Cullen did come in to check and ask how the shot was working. He didn't leave the exam room this time as Margaret administered the shot and I forgot about the bruising on my hip. She let out a small gasp when she saw the marks on my skin there, but she gave me the shot anyway. I did not miss the look Margaret gave Dr. Cullen as she motioned for him to follow her out into the hall. I quickly thought of an excuse for the bruising, as I readied myself for the barrage of questions that she was about to unleash on me. As I turned to face the door, I was surprise when only the doctor came back in.

"Mrs. Cook," Dr. Cullen said solemnly closing the door behind him.

"Marie," I corrected him quickly trying to act as if nothing was a miss.

"Care to explain that nasty looking bruise?" he said getting quickly to the point.

"Oh that. Well, I slipped on the last stair in my house and fell. I'm quite clumsy, you know," I quipped rather flippantly.

"And the bruise that was on the back of your neck three months ago?" Dr. Cullen shot back not missing a beat. My thoughts scrambled in my head looking for the explanation I had used the last time I was here. However, before I could answer he said.

"You can get help, you know. There are crisis centers. Have you gone to the police?" Suddenly an intense sense of shame overtook me as all color drained from my already pale face.

"No I can't," I whispered, too ashamed to look Dr. Cullen in the eye. "The best thing for me right now is to _not_ get pregnant," I added quickly as I tried to brush past him.

"Marie," He said softly. "What good is not getting pregnant if you don't survive? It's only a matter of time before he does something more than bruise your skin." I looked at his face full of sorrow and concern for me and I started to break. I knew he was right and a new sense of desperation started to take hold.

"He will kill me if I leave. I have no place to go, no money, and no support. He has endless resources. I can't just leave. It seems that the only way I can get away is through death," I ranted before my voice cut out as the sobs started to rack my body, causing me to collapse back into my chair. Dr. Cullen scrutinized me for a moment as I tried to quiet my crying.

"Normally I would report this abuse to the police, but somehow I believe what you say. Moreover, I believe if the police were to get involved it would make things worse for you. I don't think the wheels of justice would work fast enough to save your life," he said quickly, looking at me intently.

"What can I do to help?" His voice rang with the sincerity of his offer.

"Dr. Cullen…," I started before he interrupted me.

"Carlisle, please," he said with a small smile.

"Carlisle." I paused to take a deep breath before I continued, "I can't get you involved in my problems. You don't know what kind of a monster James is." I wanted to dissuade him from getting his hands dirty with the mess my life had become in such a short time.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, judging from what little bruising I've seen. Look Marie, you can't continue on like this for too much longer. You've lost too much weight, your blood pressure is up, you look like hell. You say you have no one, but you have me. I am willing to help you. Please don't wait until it's too late," Carlisle said with conviction. I don't know why, but I trusted him. Maybe it was desperation, maybe I had finally lost my sanity, or maybe I so tired of keeping the secret that I needed to get it off my chest. Whatever the reason was, I did not care. Carlisle was offering me a chance to escape and I was taking it.

"I need a plan," I said simply, finally looking Carlisle in the eye.

"How much time do you need?" he asked, settling down to business.

"I've got less than a week to get something in place," I murmured quietly.

"What happens in a week?" Carlisle said curiously. When I didn't answer, his eyes got wide and he growled.

"His beatings have escalated to once every couple of weeks. My last one was a week ago, but it's getting worse." I felt the shame started to well up again.

"What set him off, if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't been able to get pregnant," I sighed with a triumphant little smile. James had not succeeded in breaking my spirit completely, but there wasn't much left.

"Oh... And I guess that's not going to happen either, so we had better get you out of this situation now," he said, his voice sounding far away.

"I'm not completely without resources; I just can't get to them unnoticed. When my father died about a year ago, he left me a key to a safety deposit box in a bank in Atlanta. He was a cop and sensed there was trouble in my marriage, although I never told him. James, of course didn't let me go to the funeral." My voice cracked at the memory of missing my father's funeral.

"Anyway, my father had made provisions to have the key along with the name and location of the bank sent to me upon his death. I knew my father wanted me to come to him for help, but I didn't want to put him in harm's way. Apparently, he made a contingency plan, because when the key arrived there was a hand written note from my father acknowledging that if I had received his letter, then he had died. However, in the note he told me he had provided me with the necessary funds and instructions to break free of James. I just need to get to the bank," I said in a rush.

"But why Atlanta?" Carlisle furrowed his brow obviously intrigued.

"James is a very successful investment banker. He is recognized in almost every bank in the Miami area. Moreover, as his wife, I am quite recognizable as well. I think Charlie, my father, didn't want to raise any questions for me if I were to be seen accessing a mysterious safety deposit box," I finished with a humorless laugh thinking of how this whole situation sounded like a cheap spy novel or a bad soap opera.

"So we need to get you to Atlanta and from there somewhere far away from Florida," Carlisle mumbled almost to himself. He seemed deep in thought. I glanced at my watch and realized my time was short.

"Carlisle, I can't stay. I've got to get back." I stood quickly to leave growing anxious of the time.

"Okay, we don't want to make your husband suspicious. I will take care of getting you to Atlanta. I'll need to make some phone calls, and I might have a place for you to stay. How do you feel about moving out west?" he said quickly running his words together as he spoke. To say he was a little distracted was an understatement.

"I grew up along the Pacific Coast, so out west somewhere is fine, as long as it isn't Washington. That would be the first place James would look if he were to become suspicious." I felt a sudden sense of awe for this generous man who was quickly becoming the light at the end of my long dark tunnel.

"Good, good. I have a nephew who owns a few rental properties. I'll give him a call and see if he has anything available. In the mean time, we've got to figure out how to get you out," Carlisle said quickly.

"Please don't tell anyone about my circumstances. I need a fresh start; a clean slate if you will. I will need to change my name and appearance. It will be easier to become someone else if I don't have to keep explaining my past to everyone," I said, suddenly feeling a small spark of something I thought I had lost a long time ago – _hope_.

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me. I will not mention it, but I will tell my wife, you must know. I don't keep any secrets from her and she's going to want to know what I'm doing with an attractive younger woman." Carlisle winked. I nodded not wanting to give this man a reason to rethink his generosity.

"Before you go, here's my card. It has my office numbers, home phone, cell, answering service, email; all of it." He pressed the card into my hand. I turned to put my hand on the doorknob but before I opened the door, I turned back to face Carlisle.

"You need to know that I can't just get up and leave. If James thinks I'm alive he _will_ find me and when he does he will make good on his threats and kill me." My small spark of hope almost felt defeated.

"Then I guess we will just have to kill you first, now won't we," Carlisle said with a slightly devious smirk.

**

* * *

**

A/N: For those who are wondering, yes, Edward is in this story. His first appearance will be in chapter 4, but it is brief. No worries, this is a story about Bella and Edward. - SavageWoman


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_You need to know that I can't just get up and leave. If James thinks I'm alive he will find me and when he does he will make good on his threats and kill me." My small spark of hope almost felt defeated._

"_Then I guess we will just have to kill you first, now won't we," Carlisle said with a slightly devious smirk._

**  
Chapter 3 - Fear**

The next morning dawned and I felt the stirrings of hope touch my broken heart. The sensation was an almost painful ache; it was so foreign to me. I vowed to keep the feeling buried deep inside so James would not track it down and kill it. He so enjoyed destroying anything that brought me even the smallest amount of joy.

That morning James he left me with warning that he felt I wasn't doing a good enough job with the already spotless house. I knew my time was shorter than I thought. I decided I had to do something to assuage the beast that James was, so I decided it was time for his favorite meal – steamed clams.

I donned my tan clam diggers, a light green button down shirt and a straw hat. I slipped on my sandals and grabbed a basket before I made my way down to the beach. I loved the feel of the sand between my toes as I walked down to the edge of the wet sand. I tossed my sandals just out of the water's reach as I walked across the wet sand toward the water to go treading for clams.

I relished the sensation of the water dancing around my feet as my toes burrowed into the sand looking for the hard mass, indicating a clam. As I would bend down to plunge my hand into the swirling tan and white liquid to claim my prize, the water would push against my arm causing ripples in the wave as it sped around my offending obstruction. I quietly laughed as the water bounced off my arm and splashed my face from time to time.

I marveled at my buoyant mood as I made my way back to the house with my basket of clams. I reminded myself to hide any signs of my happy mood once James came home. Nevertheless, for the time being, I was going to relish in the wonderful change hope had brought to my mood. As I made my way along the boardwalk that led up to the house, I was startled out of my reverie by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, pretty lady!" I heard the clear baritone voice say. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but I had to take a quick peak to see who the voice belonged to. The owner of the voice was waving as he jogged towards me. I took a quick look around only to find there was no one else near me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Are these your sandals?" he asked holding up the sandals I left at the water's edge.

"Oh, yes! Thanks so much," I blurted out blushing at my mistake. "I'm not even sure why I brought them out with me." I laughed a little at my silliness. I looked at the stranger standing before me and took in his appearance. I could see his lean sculpted muscles through his white short-sleeved button down shirt and blue linen shorts. He had a refined air about him as he stood at around 5 feet 10 inches, not quite as tall as James. He was a handsome man with dark hair, black eyes, and a dark complexion. His voice held the faint hint of an accent indicating that English was not his first language. But it was obvious by his mastery of the language and his lack of a heavy accent that he had probably been in the country for quite a while.

"Not harm. I'm just glad I was the one to rescue them," he said with a grin.

I gave him a questioning look before I said, "Really? Is it your life's work to save unsuspecting sandals from the dangers of the ocean?" _'Whoa, where did that come from'_ my brain said as I realized I was flirting a little. If James found out, there's no telling what he'd do to me. It dawned on my how paranoid that last thought was, but for some reason, I still believe it. James always seemed to find these things out. I almost missed the man's response while I wrestled with my thoughts.

"It gave me the opportunity to meet you." He winked and I quickly looked down avoiding eye contact. I couldn't risk even this simple exchange getting back to James. Noticing my discomfort at his compliment, he introduced himself.

"I'm Laurent. I apologize for being so forward. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Marie. Thanks for returning my sandals," I said before I quickly hurried away, wanting nothing more than to return to the false safety of the house I hated.

As I entered the house, I heard the telephone ringing. I quickly ran to answer it before it rang again, knowing that if it were James he would be angry that I had not answered by the third ring. Moreover, since I didn't know how long it had been ringing, I couldn't risk another ring.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver a little breathless.

"Marie?" the voice on the other end said, raising a little at the end. '_James_' I thought, of course, who else would call me. He had me isolated and alone, right where he wanted me.

"What are you doing and why are you breathless?" he growled in an accusatory tone.

"Sorry, I just got back from treading clams. I heard the phone ring as I walked in and didn't want to miss _your_ call." My voice was even and devoid of all emotion. I found myself hoping he was calling to say he would be working late, but it was Friday. No chance of that. James never works late on Friday. _FRIDAY!_ The realization that it was Friday and I had the entire weekend a head of me with James hit me like a freight train. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. It barely registered that James had started speaking again.

"Clams? Hmmm. I was going to say I would be late for dinner, but I think I can make it home early tonight for my favorite - say 7 o'clock," James taunted much to my dismay. He's going to be home early, meaning we get an early start to the weekend. _Way to go Marie, your brilliant plan backfired._

"Seven o'clock will work fine, James," I said calmly. James didn't respond and it made me feel uneasy. "Is there anything else?" I prompted hoping he would throw me a bone and give me a hint at to what's going on in his head.

"I ran into an old friend of mine. He's coming by the house tomorrow evening," James said as his voice turned deadly. I gulped. "After you cook us dinner, we will all go for a midnight sail on the boat. Tomorrow morning, I'll be busy getting the boat ready." James knew how much I hated going sailing with him. The only benefit was that his friend would be there, which meant James had to act like a caring husband around me. The only down side, was that I had to act like a caring wife.

"Good-bye," he said.

"Good-bye," I returned just before the line went dead.

I could tell he was looking forward the acting out our little charade for his friend. I did the only thing I could. I did my chores, showered and started to cook dinner. I was in a rush now that I had lost and hour, thanks to James's eagerness to have clams.

As I cooked dinner, I found myself racking my brain trying to think of a way to fake my death.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as I realized I had the perfect opportunity tomorrow night when we went sailing. If I could manage to 'fall' off the boat and 'drown,' I could swim back to shore. I would have to make sure we weren't too far out when I 'fell' off. I was a strong swimmer, but I had never swum in the ocean at night. Judging distance would be difficult. I could pack a bag before hand and stash it away. But how to know where to swim to in the dark. I didn't want to get lost trying to get back to the house. So much to do, but this might work. I would have time tomorrow to work on it. Right now I needed to work on getting through tonight. Hopefully James would put off his tirade until tomorrow night. _'Wouldn't want your wife wincing in pain in from your latest beating as you introduce her to your old friend, now would we.'_ I said in my head sarcastically.

When James came home, everything was perfect, as usual. I could tell he was about to explode with his frustration, but he contained himself. I knew he needed me in top form tomorrow to impress his friend. But the longer he waited the worse it would be for me later. I really needed to make sure I 'died' tomorrow night.

"Marie," he sneered my name as he walked in.

"James," I replied with the same fake smile I had been wearing for more than a year now.

"What's on the menu today?" he said as we continued to go through our never-ending routine. He seemed to relax just a little when I mentioned the steamed clams.

We sat down to eat; he interrogated me about my day. He seemed to be listening with a little more attention than usual. I wondered what was wrong, when I suddenly remembered the encounter I had earlier with Laurent. I found myself wondering if he knew. I dismissed it as silly, but still considered telling him. In the end, I thought better of it. I knew if I said anything, he would use it against me later. As I finished, he looked at me as if he expected me to say something else. I held my tongue and my breath.

"Marie." I watched as a malicious smile spread across his face, his eyes cruel. "Don't you have something to add?" he said through the clenched teeth behind the smile.

I decided to come clean. I don't know what came over me but it was the only thing I could think of that I hadn't told him about. Oh, no! What if he knew about Dr. Cullen and the birth control shots. No, he would have killed me by now for that betrayal, I'm sure of it. I started with the least offensive thing to see if that appeased him.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot," I started, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. I clearly didn't succeed and his eye grew hostile.

"I left my sandals on the beach while I was treading for clams. A man returned them to me. I thanked him and went home," I said calmly, belying the fear threatening to paralyze me.

"Did he tell you his name?" James said, still clenching his teeth.

"Laurent," I whispered as I watched in horror as his hands clenched into fists. James let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, Laurent. He told me all about the little encounter he had with the flirty Marie," he spat at me.

"I guess you will get to know him better tomorrow. He's joining us for dinner," James snarled, much to my amazed horror. How did he know? I couldn't fathom it. Did he send Laurent to spy on me; to test me? _Please God, NO!_ My head was screaming. The last thing I remembered was James coming around the table and lunging at me as he knocked me over in my chair. I distinctly remember the pain in my head as it hit the hard marble floor just before I black out.

***********

When I awoke the next morning, I was still on the floor in the dining room in the dress I had on last night. My chair was laying on the floor next to me. I could smell the stale remains of last night's meal in the air, telling me I still had some cleaning to do. I started to move to get up, but found myself immediately overcome by the pain searing in the back of my head. I reached my hand back to the source of the ache to find a lump the width of a small walnut. I waited until the pain subsided before I tried to move again, this time taking it much slower. It helped. I was able to sit up after a few minutes. I glanced down at my watch and realized it was still early – 6:00 a.m. James wouldn't be up for another hour. He liked to 'sleep in' on the weekend. Saturday, the boat, my death – I gasped as I realized what I had to do today. I still needed to call Dr. Cullen. He had no idea I planned to die today.

I slowly made my way to my feet. My body ached from head to toe as I stifled a moan, afraid it would wake James. I surveyed the table and realized the mess wasn't that bad. I opened a few windows to air out the house because of the smell. I started to clear the table, albeit very slowly. Once the dining room and kitchen were clean, I quietly made my way upstairs. I still had 30 minutes before James would get up, and I needed a shower. I slipped into the bathroom to get ready unnoticed as James slept.

The hot water from the shower did nothing to relieve the throb in my head. I finished my shower and put on my robe before I brushed my teeth and applied my makeup. I saved my hair until James woke up. Didn't want the blow dryer to wake him prematurely. Right on cue, James woke up at 7:00 a.m. He didn't even acknowledge me as he walked into the bathroom to use the 'facilities' before getting into the shower. As he showered, I blew my hair straight, just finishing up before he finished. I was out of the bathroom before he grabbed his towel. I hurriedly dressed in a pair of light blue capris and a matching blue and white stripped, button-down, short-sleeved shirt, hoping to deter any ideas James might have of getting me in that bed this morning. I slipped on my white mary janes and headed downstairs.

I was dusting the living room after closing the windows, when James finally came out of the bedroom, fully dressed. I repressed a sigh of relief at the sight of him in clothing. My ears were ringing from the pain in my head, but I continued with my chores as if nothing had happened the night before. I was concentrating so hard on appearing normal that I didn't notice how close James was until he was already at the bottom of the stairs and standing right behind me.

He grabbed my wrist and jerked me around to face him. As my eyes looked up at his face, I was met with was a calculating look from James. He placed his hand on the back of my head until he felt the bump and slowly pressed. I had to bite my lip so hard I almost broke the skin as I tried to keep from crying out in pain.

"Stop biting your lip, Marie," James said roughly as he brought his head down for a kiss. I obeyed but I let out small whimper as the pain I was biting back escaped. His eyes lit up with excitement at the obvious torture he was inflicting and he increased the pressure on the bump at the back of my head. By the time he kissed me, my lips were trembling. He kissed me hard and rough as my entire body started to tremble with a mixture of terror and anguish. By the time he pulled away from me, I had noiseless tears running freely down my face. I could see the anticipation rolling off him as he contemplated the possibilities of tonight when we would be alone together.

James inhaled deeply through his nose as if he could smell my fear before he quickly released me so he could walk to the door.

"I'll be getting the boat ready. Have dinner ready by seven o'clock," he shot over his shoulder. As he reached for his keys, he turned and looked at me.

"Where will you be today, Marie?" The way his eyes raked over my body made me feel violated.

"I'll be at the grocery story and the farmers market to pickup the items for tonight's meal," I said in as even a tone as I could muster. _'Packing my bag, making arrangements to run away, plotting my death…'_ I added in my head. I remained glued to my spot until I heard the garage door close. Only then did I allow myself to collapse in a quivering heap on the floor, sobbing my eyes out for a few minutes.

As soon as my sobs quieted, I swore that would be the last time James Cook ever made me cry. With a newfound determination, I walked out the door as my final day as Marie Cook began.

**

* * *

****  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing! You are the wind beneath my wings XD (Corny, I know, he he he!) - SavageWoman  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Drowning

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_As soon as my sobs quieted, I swore that would be the last time James Cook ever made me cry. With a newfound determination, I walked out the door as my final day as Marie Cook began._

**Chapter 4 - Drowning**

SPLASH!

The sound of my body hitting the cold black water of the Atlantic Ocean faded with all other sound as I silently swam under the water in the opposite direction of the sailboat. I knew I needed to get as far away from the place I entered the water as I could so I wouldn't be discovered when James and Laurent started to search for me. If I could get enough distance between me and the boat, they would not see me silently slip away. As my head resurfaced, I could see James quickly turning the wheel of the boat as he frantically scanned the water for me. Laurent already had a spotlight in hand as he started to searched the surrounding water for me. I was still too close to their search for comfort and had to duck down under the water to avoid detection. I kept swimming under the surface of the black water trying to increase my distance from my 'would be' rescuers. I could still hear Laurent frantically calling out my name as he searched the waters for me. I felt like a prisoner evading capture from my prison guards. The only thing missing now was the sound of barking dogs.

"Marie! Marie! MARIE!" James kept calling angrily as I quietly ducked under the water again and swam further away. When I resurfaced, I heard a distant splash as I could only assume James or Laurent had jumped in the water to search for me. As I slipped back under, the water closed around me effectively muffling the sounds of the search and rescue operation. I swam under the water, only breaking the surface to take a needed breath. I couldn't afford to make any sounds until I was a safe enough distance to really start swimming with some speed.

When I could no longer hear any voices calling my name, I stopped to check to see how far I had come. I could see the search light in the distance sweeping the black waters around the boat. I could barely make out the sound of James and Laurent's voices as they continued to call for me. The water was cold and my pale blue dress and cardigan offered little protection from the water's chill. I slipped off my shoes and clothing knowing that they would only hinder my efforts to swim. This left me in nothing but my white lace bra and panty set and a thin camisole.

I turned my attention back towards the shore to get my bearings. I looked for my marker – the break in the line of lights along the boardwalk to the house. Earlier in the day, I broke one of the lights with a rock so I could find the house. I knew I was at least a half mile or more from shore. James was taking his familiar route back to the dock at the end our midnight sailing trip when I 'fell' in the water, so I had a good idea where I was.

That's when I started to swim for my life. All I had to do was get to the buoy. As I started pumping my arms and legs, excitement and fear coursed through my system driving me forward. The prospect of being free of James was exhilarating.

_Earlier that day…_

_When I called Carlisle from the pay phone at a gas station this morning, I was still unsure if I could actually pull this off…_

"_Is Carlisle there?" I asked the woman on the other end of the phone._

"_I'm sorry, but he's out at the moment. May I take a message?" the friendly voice replied._

"_No…" I hesitated. "I'll call back later," I said, my voice falling a little. I was about to hang up when the voice at the end suddenly spoke up._

"_Is this Marie?" she said quickly trying to get my attention before I hung up. I remained silent for a few seconds unsure of what to do next._

"_Hello? Are you still there?" she asked quietly._

"_Yes, I'm still here," I responded, offering nothing else as a new fear started to inch it's way into my mind._

"_Marie?" she inquired again._

"_Yes?" I replied nervously. How did she know my name? What does she know? Who is she?_

"_Marie, my name is Esme, Esme Cullen – Carlisle's wife." Her voice was gentle. "He told me he was expecting a call from you. Are you okay dear?" I could feel her concern for me even through the phone._

"_I guess that depends on your definition of okay." I let out an unhappy chuckle._

"_Where are you and I'll come get you," she offered._

"_No, that won't do," I cut in quickly. I didn't want to chance James finding out I had deviated from my daily plan, not when I was this close. "I need to go to the farmers market. Can you meet me there?" I asked, still unsure of how much this woman knew of my situation. But, I figured she was my ticket to an otherwise absent Carlisle._

"_Of course, dear, just tell me which one and where you want to meet and I'll be there," she offered sweetly and without question. I gave her the information before I hung up and headed back to my car. I wasn't sure what to make of Esme's offer on the phone, but I didn't have much time to worry about it._

_As I drove to the farmer' market, I rolled down the windows to my BMW enjoying the wind as it whipped my straight brown hair around my face. I cranked the radio as I sped down the freeway enjoying the momentary freedom ignoring the pain at the back of my head. I would miss the quite hum of my car after my 'death.'_

_When I arrived at the farmers market, it was already crowded. I parked my car and rolled up the windows before I got out and locked it with my keyless remote. I took in all sights, sounds and smells of the farmers market as I walked to the agreed upon meeting spot. I felt a little like a dying woman taking one last look around before saying goodbye to a good life. Of course, I wasn't saying goodbye to anything good. As I approached the meeting spot, I spied Carlisle standing arm in arm with a beautiful woman with soft caramel colored hair that fell in gentle waves around her face and down past her shoulders. She was slender and a few inches taller than me. _

"_Marie," Carlisle smiled in recognition as I approached. I jumped nervously at the sound of my name as an irrational fear jolted my system for a moment before subsiding. Carlisle did not miss my reaction and furrowed his brow. He really was a gorgeous man and if I hadn't been so distracted with my life, I might have found myself ogling him whenever I was in his presence. But there never seemed to be a time when I was able to relax because of my circumstances. Carlisle was unbelievably handsome, like a movie star and he was tall, over six feet. He had kind blue eyes, blond wavy hair, a straight nose and chiseled features._

"_Carlisle," I said trying to hide the alarm in my voice. "I'm glad you made it." I offered him a handshake as I came to a stop in front of him._

"_Marie." He returned my handshake before he turned to the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Esme," he said, looking into Esme's eyes._

"_Esme, this is Marie," he added turning to look at me._

"_How are you feeling?" If anyone else had asked that question, I would have taken it as a simple greeting. But Carlisle and I both knew what he was really asking. Before I could answer, I found myself in Esme's arms as she gave me a hug. I immediately felt myself relax. I haven't enjoyed a real embrace since I married James. It was heaven and I didn't want it to end. But, I knew if I allowed it to continue, my carefully constructed walls that keep me strong in the face of the hell I was living in would crumble, leaving me defenseless. So, I pulled away first, giving Esme a small smile. Her eyes were brimming with tears._

"_I'm better now," I said with a reassuring smile._

"_Any new injuries?" Carlisle inquired in a hushed voice._

_When he saw my eyes widen, he quickly added, "I've told Esme everything you shared with me, like I told you I would." I felt myself relax a little at his admission._

"_I have a nasty bump to back of my head and a bad headache, but I think I'll live," I said quietly with a wry smile. Carlisle's brow furrowed again and he shook his head._

"_May I?" he asked as he raised a hand, poised to probe the back of my head. I simply nodded my permission for him to go ahead. I visibly winced and inhaled sharply as Carlisle gently probed the back of my head. He let his hand drop and asked._

"_Did this injury result in a loss of consciousness?" Damn! How did he know._

"_Does it matter?" I asked, but before he could answer, I added, "Carlisle, my time is up. I have to get out tonight. I have an opportunity and I'm taking it. My only question is – are you still in?"_

"_Yes. And we have some extra help. What is your plan?" he said with a smile._

"_James is taking me and a guest on an evening ride on his sailboat. My plan is to 'accidently' fall off the boat and drown. I know the route well. I just have to swim back to shore before James gets back to the house," I said, all down to business._

"_Are you a strong enough swimmer? Can you find your way back to your house in the dark? Are physically well enough for this, Marie?" Carlisle asked not sure I was up to the task, and frankly I wasn't sure either, but I knew I certainly wasn't strong for what was waiting for me at the end of the evening._

"_I have to be Carlisle. I'm out of time," I said flatly._

"_Maybe in another week another opportunity will present itself." I started to shake my head at his idea, but Carlisle continued to plead, "I'm really worried about that bump on your head. If you have a concussion, you could pass out and drown. I'm not even sure if you're in good enough health to pull this off Marie."_

"_Carlisle, If I don't leave tonight I fear won't see tomorrow. And if I do, it will be from a hospital bed. I've never seen James this worked up and eager to get at me," I whispered. "This is my ONLY option." My voice rang with finality._

"_Okay. Where do you live?" Carlisle let out a sigh as he begrudgingly accepted my course of action._

_We went over the specifics of the plan while I shopped for the produce I needed for tonight's meal. Carlisle was on the phone with his nephews. They were preparing to fly into Miami just to help me at his request. Carlisle assured me that his nephews knew nothing of my specifics other than their uncle was helping me get out of a bad relationship and start anew. The nephews would know nothing of my name or where I was going. Carlisle knew the area I would be sailing in and suggested that I swim to the buoy. He would arrange for his nephews to meet me there and take me into shore. Esme suggested I break the light on the boardwalk to give me a reference point when swimming – smart woman. Carlisle and Esme would be waiting on the shore to pick me up and take me away. I just had to get to the house and grab my bag._

My limbs started to ache from the extra exertion the swimming demanded of them, pulling me out of my thoughts. I needed something to take my mind off my complaining muscles. I knew myself well enough to know that once I got over my body's initial complaints, my muscles would go into 'auto-pilot' mode pumping as long as I required. I just needed a distraction. I immediately went to the song I had heard today on the radio. It was a few years old, but it was one of my favorites and seemed to fit my life at the moment. It had a good beat and felt a lot like my own personal anthem. I turned on my mental iPod and pressed play… "Going Under" by Evanescence started to play in the background of my mind. I felt the energy start to return as I growled the words in my head.

I set the song on a mental repeat, driving me to continue plunging my arms into the cold water and kicking my legs. I was angry with myself for letting things get this far; angry that my life sucked; angry that I had to die in order to live. But the anger that swirled around in my system paled in comparison to the fury I felt towards James for doing this to me. The one person that was supposed to love me was my tormentor, having never shown me an ounce of love. As my fury towards James enveloped my body, I was flooded with adrenaline and I pumped harder.

I was so caught up in my swimming wasn't aware I had passed the buoy at first. But after a while I realized my mistake. Yet I knew if I stopped, I might not be able to find the energy to go on. As I continued my flight towards the shore, I slowly became aware of someone swimming next to me. But like a mad woman consumed with rage, I just swam harder. I vaguely acknowledged that it must be one of Carlisle's nephews, but I didn't care. Oddly enough, this stranger's presence filled me with a sense of safety I had not felt in over a year. He matched his strokes to mine, never attempting to get my attention or stop me. And I just kept swimming. I needed this, if only to prove to myself that I was strong enough.

As my feet hit the sand and I started to march towards the beach, I felt like a different person. The old Marie, the one controlled by James, was dead. I could feel Carlisle's nephew walking next to me, but I never once looked at him. I didn't care that I was in nothing but my underwear that was now transparent from the ocean's water. I didn't care that toll of constant stress and weight loss had ravaged my exposed body and was splayed out for everyone to see. I didn't care that the evidence of James's 'love' for me peppered my skin and was clearly visible even in the soft moonlight. My anger drove me on as I continued marching towards Carlisle and Esme who were waiting on the beach. I could feel my strength waning as I neared my destination, causing me to stumble a little.

"Where's your bag?" a low velvety voice whispered next to me, as Carlisle's nephew gently placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I felt a jolt of electricity where his skin touched mine and I flinched at the physical contact.

"Behind the bush on the side of the garage," I replied robotically in a raspy voice that rose out of my raw throat as I finally acknowledging the man next to me without looking his way.

"Marie!" Carlisle and Esme gasped in unison, their voices hushed when I reached them. I'm sure neither one of them realized the full extent of the damage James and my marriage to him had inflicted on my body until this moment as I stood there, completely exposed for all to see.

"Marie is dead," I growled fiercely before my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

******A/N: ****Ok, ok... I know it's cliffy, but it looks like she's finally getting away from James. Whew! Can we all guess who Carlisle's nephew is? ;)**

**And, as always, thanks for the reviews and for continuing to read my story! - SavageWoman  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Three Days

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_Marie!" Carlisle and Esme gasped in unison, their voices hushed when I reached them. I'm sure neither one of them realized the full extent of the damage James and my marriage to him had inflicted on my body until this moment as I stood there, completely exposed for all to see._

"_Marie is dead," I growled fiercely before my consciousness slipped away._

**  
Chapter 5 – Three Days**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Grab her!" I almost shouted as I saw Marie collapse. Quick as a flash my nephew Edward caught her and swung her up in his arms bridal style. Marie's head lolled back completely relaxed in her unconscious state. I reached up and gently tilted her head forward so it rested on Edward's chest.

"Here, put this around her," Esme said in a voice choked with emotion as she offered the blanket she had brought to warm Marie.

"Carlisle, I had no idea," she said as she started to cry softly. I spread the blanket over Marie and tucked it around her body in Edward's arms.

"I don't think anyone did, dear," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me in a comforting hug.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward's voice was rough, probably from the swim. I'm glad I didn't have to worry about the effects of the cold water on Edward. I was satisfied that the wetsuit he had on had shielded him from the water.

"Edward!" I said sharply, suddenly annoyed with my nephew. "What were you thinking letting her swim the entire way? She was in no condition to do that. She's completely spent." I was angry. I had made it perfectly clear to my nephews, Edward and Emmett, they were to pick her up at the buoy and bring her ashore in the small fishing boat I had borrowed.

"Hold on! She was swimming so quietly we almost missed her as she past by the buoy. But she didn't stop; she just kept swimming," he shot back in a loud whisper, clearly annoyed at my anger.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked, anxious to see why a man as strong as Edward couldn't stop this little slip of a woman. However, before Edward could answer, Esme interrupted us.

"Boys! Stop your arguing and let's get Marie out of here before someone sees us or this whole attempt to fake her death will be wasted." I could tell by the demanding tone of her voice, that she was annoyed with both of us. We started to walk towards the car, when I noticed Edward hadn't moved. I turned back and looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'fake her death'?" Edward whispered in disbelief as he slowly started to follow me to the car. "I thought she was just leaving this guy – running away," he added. But I didn't answer him. I had promised Marie not divulge her story, but I knew Edward would press the issue.

"Carlisle, do you know where she put her bag?" Esme asked quickly, probably sensing my reluctance to answer Edward's question.

"It's on the side of the garage behind a bush," Edward suddenly answered when I hesitated. How did he know that? I looked at Edward with a questioning look on my face.

"I asked her where it was as we were walking towards the beach. She looked like she wouldn't last much longer and I figured we needed to know in case she passed out," he said evenly through his clenched teeth, his jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed. Was he mad that she was faking her death? I thought he would see the obvious need for the deception, when he saw the terrible condition of her body. Even I was shocked. I expected more out of Edward.

Esme rushed to the side of the garage and after a few moments emerged with an old duffle bag slung limply over her shoulder. I opened the back door of my Mercedes and Edward placed Marie still wrapping in the blanket in the backseat, laying her across the full length of the seat. He buckled her in by pulling the seat belt across her legs before wrapping the belt under her knees clicking the bucket in place. Esme slipped in the back seat on the other side and gently lifted Marie's head to rest on my sweet wife's lap. I gently closed Esme's door and walked over to Edward on the other side of the car as he closed the other door.

"Where's Emmett?" I said quickly before Edward could start questioning me further. We needed to get out of here fast.

"He took the boat back to the dock." Edward furrowed his brow as his face flooded with unanswered questions.

"First let's pickup Emmett and get Marie back to our home," I said placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Then I'll tell you what little I can about her, which isn't much. I've promised to keep her information confidential and I plan on honoring that promise, Edward," I offered as I walked around to the driver's side of my car before I opened the door and slipped inside.

Once Edward was in the car, I started the engine and turned on the heat. I wasn't that cold, but I didn't want to risk hypothermia with Marie. I wasn't sure if her body could recover from it on top of everything else. I was still concerned about the lump on the back of her head. We quickly reached Emmett as he pulled the boat up to the dock. Edward exited the car and hurried to help Emmett with the boat. Just as they were finishing up, I saw a thirty-foot sailboat pull-up to the dock a little too quickly. A tall blonde man jumped off the boat before the sailboat was secured. He was talking on a cell phone, obviously enraged as he shouted into the phone.

"What do you mean 15 minutes? She'll be dead by then, if she isn't already!" he roared in the phone. There was another man with dark hair with the angry blonde who had quickly secured the boat to the dock. The dark-haired man placed a comforting hand on the on shoulder of the blonde.

"James, they'll find her," the dark-haired man offered. '_James!_' My mind screamed in recognition of Marie's husband's name. Emmett had already made his way to the car, but Edward was still on the dock, frozen in place watching James from a distance.

"Edward!" I hissed quietly, trying to get his attention, but he ignored me as his hands clenched into fists at his side. I motioned to Emmett to get Edward. I couldn't risk James seeing Marie in the car. Emmett quickly walked back down the dock.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let's go man," Emmett said to Edward in a low voice. When Edward didn't respond, Emmett pulled him, unwillingly, back to the car.

"Hurry! Edward what where you doing? We need to get out of her. I can't risk _him_ seeing her in the car," I whispered looking at Edward. His face was a mask of fury. Emmett slid into the front seat, while Edward opened the back door and unbuckled Marie. He lifted her legs and slid in underneath her before he quickly closed the door. James and his companion were walking towards us and I could clearly make out James' shouting.

"She'd better be dead, because if they find her alive there will be hell to pay for putting me through this!" he shouted at his companion who physically cringed away from James in horror.

I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. The sudden acceleration whipped everyone's heads into the backs of their seats in my effort to get Marie out of there before we were discovered by that monster.

***********

I was just closing the door to the guest room that housed a sleeping Marie, when Edward approached.

"Uncle Carlisle. We have to get back. Our flight leaves in a few hours," he said, but I could tell that wasn't the only thing he wanted to say. Edward and Emmett were the children Esme and I were unable to have. When Esme's sister and husband, Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr had died, Emmett and Edward were twelve and ten, respectively. Esme and I took them in, raised and loved them as our own.

"Edward, why don't we go talk in my study." I motioned for him to follow me down the hall. As we stepped in the room, I closed the door behind Edward before I turned to face him. "I suppose you have a few questions," I said simply as I waved him over to the chair across from my desk.

"Who is she? That man on the dock – was that her boyfriend? Her husband? What? Did he do that to her? What is she going to do? I could kill him. What kind of a sadistic monster would do that to someone? How do you know her? Why haven't the police done anything about this? How long has this been going on?" Edward's questions were coming fast – faster than I could or would answer. He wasn't even listening for answers at this point. I waited patiently until he was finished his tirade.

"Edward, I'm not allowed to say much. You know her name – Marie, although that isn't going to mean much because, as you know, she's faking her death and will most likely change her name. And before you ask, I don't know what her name will be," I said holding up my hand as Edward opened his mouth to say something.

"Look, I've promised to keep her story private. She does not want to continually explain her past when she's trying to create a new identity for herself. Suffice it to say, and I agree with her on this point, that faking her death was necessary to her continued survival. What she's going to do or where she's going after this is just as big a mystery to me as it is to you. She did indicate that she has some resources, and when she's feeling better, I will help her retrieve them." When I finished, I waited for Edward to say something.

"Who was the man on the dock?" Edward asked in a menacing tone. I was a little shocked to see Edward act this way about someone he didn't know. Maybe this over protectiveness was just a reaction to Marie's fragile physical condition.

"Is he the one that did that to her?" he asked his voice controlled.

"I believe so. I can't tell you what he in relation to Marie, but yes I believe he is the one who hurt her," I responded.

"You can't or you won't tell me!" Edward said raising his voice.

"Edward," I chastised. "Calm down. I made a promise and I am going to keep it." My voice was still full of warning. After Edward calmed himself, I decided it was time to get some answers from him.

"Why didn't you and Emmett stop her at the buoy?" I said leaning back in my chair as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Uncle Carlisle," Edward began and then he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I almost chuckled at this mannerism that was so completely Edward.

"I don't think I could have stopped her even if I had tried. When Emmett and I realized that she was past the buoy, we caught up with her in the boat, but she didn't seem to be aware of us. I told him was going to get in the water and try to stop her and for him to follow us in the boat. I swam up along side her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was swimming like a woman possessed and I realized that she probably wouldn't stop even if I tackled her. I don't know Carlisle. It's as if she _needed_ to do it – swim the entire way, as if she had something to prove. So I decided to swim with her to make sure nothing happened to her." Edward paused looking down at his hands before he continued.

"She's a very strong swimmer. She didn't slow down, in fact her pace kept increasing. By the time we reached the shore, I was starting to worry I would not be able to keep up with her," he said a little sheepishly.

"You know, I don't think she even knew I was there until I asked her where her bag was," Edward said, sounding like he was lost in thought. I could tell something was bothering him, but perhaps it was all his unanswered questions.

"So… How's the residency coming along?" I said, changing the subject, hoping to distract him from asking more questions I couldn't answer.

"Great," Edward said with a little smile as his mood lightened. "I really enjoy working at the hospital." We continued to talk about Edward's medical career and where he hoped to end up someday. However, all too soon, Edward noticed the time as he glanced at this watch.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've got to get back to the hospital. Besides, I'm sure Emmett is anxious to get back home to Rose. I'm glad we were able to able to come, even if it was for a short visit," Edward said with a smile.

"Hey, before I forget. I have a colleague who's daughter is looking for a place in your area. Do you still have those rental properties?" I asked, hoping he didn't figure out I was talking about Marie.

"I have two, and I'm living in one. The other is still occupied, but the lease is up in three or four months and my renters are not staying. When did she need the place?" Edward asked completely unaware.

"I think that will work out. I'll let her know and see if that works for her. I'll call you sometime next week and let you know. Don't rent it out from under me," I said with a laugh. I wanted Marie to take the rental, that way I could keep an eye one her through Edward, without either of them knowing. I would just feel better about it.

"I guess I'll go find Aunt Esme and say my good-byes." Edward stretched as he stood up to leave.

"Edward, I appreciate your willingness to come down here and help me with this without question," I said sincerely.

"Uncle Carlisle, you know I would do anything for you. You and Aunt Esme have done so much for Emmett and I already. It was the least we could do." Edward smiled as he embraced me good-bye.

"You know you don't owe us anything. You're family; nothing is more important," I returned as we left the study. "Now, where's that pretty aunt of yours?" I said with a wink.

**********

**Marie's POV**

I was surrounded my nothing but black water as it closed over my head. I was unable to scream or move. I just drifted, no sound, no light, no warmth, no coldness - nothing. At times, my body felt like it was being pressed further into the blackness. My arms and legs wouldn't work; they felt incredibly heavy, immobilized by an invisible force.

I don't now how long I continued in this mysterious place – I was trapped. However, eventually things started to change. Occasionally a flash of light or a brief sound would break through the darkness and jolt my senses. These flashes started to increase in frequency and length. After a while, I recognize I was not in water, but a bed in an unfamiliar room. Unfortunately, I was too weak and tired to look around. All I cared about right now was sleep and didn't really care where I was, as long as I could sleep.

The first time I woke for any length of time, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I lifted my arm to move my hair off my forehead, but something tugged at my skin. I looked down to my arm to discover an IV line taped to the skin of my forearm. I felt something running across my check and lifted my other hand to discover what it was. I found an oxygen tube running just under my nose. My simple exploration left me exhausted as I fell into another dreamless sleep.

I had lost all track of time, but the next time I woke up, I was not alone. I peaked over at the chair next to my bed to discover a woman reading a book. I vaguely recognized her. How do I know her? As the fog of sleep lifted from my brain, I realized it was Esme. I tried to say her name, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a croak. Her head shot up at the sound and she smiled, a look of immense relief covered her lovely features.

"Marie! Oh, dear! I'm so glad you're finally awake," she said in a whisper.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" Her hands a flutter as if she didn't quit know what to do. I tried to offer her a friendly smile to calm her, but my facial muscles were slow to react.

"Water," I said in a raspy whisper. My throat felt like paste covered sandpaper.

"Of course dear," she said with a smile as she picked up a cup with a straw. With one hand, she lifted my head while bringing the straw to my lips with the other. I pulled the water up the straw and into my mouth. As I swallowed, the water ran in rivulets down my throat, releasing my constricted throat to expand wherever the water touched. I pulled more water in to completely release my throat from the grasp of the tightness that seemed to hold it. I leaned my head back to indicate I'd had enough water for now.

"Esme," I said my voice barely above a whisper. "Where am I? What happened?" My mind was a confused fog.

"You are in my home," she offered with a warm smile. "As far as what happened… what do you remember?" She eyed me cautiously. I racked my brain for the answer to that question. Dinner. Laurent. James. Sailing. Swimming. _Swimming!_ I gasp as my memory started to flood my mind with images of my harrowing experience.

"Am I dead yet?" I asked anxiously. Esme hesitated, probably wondering if I meant literally or figuratively. She must have decided I was talking figuratively because she let out a little chuckle.

"They called off the search this morning." I frowned at the thought of the authorities calling the search off after one night. It didn't make sense to give up so soon. Of course, rational thought took over as I recognized that I must have been out longer than one night.

"Esme? What day is it?" I whispered a little confused.

"It's Wednesday, dear," she said with a wry smile.

"Wednesday!" I squeaked. "I've been out for…" My mind was sluggish and wouldn't do the mental math. Luckily, Esme was quicker than I was at the moment.

"Three days," she finished for me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: That was one of the FEW alternate POV's I have planned for this story. And now here's a shout-out to Bunnybabi for figuring out that this story is based on the Julia Roberts movie "Sleeping with the Enemy". I wondered when someone would figure it out! XD Of course from this point on it is 'loosely' based on the movie, because I get to make these characters bend to MY will! Muaaahahahaha!

(evil laugh)** Ooooo, I'm getting a little light headed from all this power. ;P**

**Okay, now I'll try to get something out for tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. I have family in town and will be tied up with them. But I'll try. Thanks for reading and reviewing! - SavageWoman  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Second Chance

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

"_Esme? What day is it?" I whispered a little confused._

"_It's Wednesday, dear," she said with a wry smile._

"_Wednesday!" I squeaked. "I've been out for…" My mind was sluggish and wouldn't do the mental math. Luckily, Esme was quicker than I was at the moment._

"_Three days," she finished for me._

**  
Chapter 6 – Second Chance**

"Do blondes really have more fun?" I joked with Esme as I pranced around her kitchen, modeling the blonde wig I was sporting. She laughed and gave me a hug – one of many she's given me in the week since I woke up to a life free of James.

Free of James. I'm still getting used to that, but with time and maybe a little help, I can get past it. I still found myself waking in the morning to a mind rushing through a mental list of everything I have to do in the day to appease James. Of course, as soon as I opened my eyes, a flood of relief washed over me when I realize where I am.

"Are you two ready?" I heard Carlisle say from the doorway of the kitchen as Esme and I broke out of our hug, laughing.

"Of course dear," Esme said as she walked over and kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

She grabbed the sunglasses off the counter and handed them to me saying, "I bought these for you to help with your disguise. Are you sure all this cloak and dagger is necessary? Your 'funeral' was two days ago and your death was determined to be an accident."

"I would rather be safe than sorry. I don't want to risk it, especially after seeing my picture plastered across every newspaper in the greater Miami-Dade area," I said ruefully. "I can always take the wig off once we are out of the area. I had no idea my 'death' would be such a big deal." I shook my head, perplexed.

When I hastily decided to stage my death, I didn't realize it would capture the media's attention. I figured I would garner an obituary and maybe a brief byline about a woman who drowned after falling off a boat. But, the urgency of my situation didn't allow for careful thought of the aftermath. I was too concerned with getting out to consider what would happen after. But I don't regret it, not for one minute and I don't think there was anything else I could have done differently. I just didn't expect so much attention, but I guess with James's prominence in the financial sector, it was to be expected. And the story really was tragic when you looked at it – a young married couple, still considered by some to be newlyweds, trying to start a family, living what appeared to be a fairy tale life blessed with success and wealth only to have tragedy strike. The news media was all over it. Of course, I was fully aware that appearances could be deceiving. But, from the outside, that is how my marriage to James looked.

It was unnerving to say the least to see pictures of my funeral in the newspaper. There was James, playing the part of the grieving widower. I was a little taken aback at the stunning redhead at his side. Wow, it didn't take him long, did it. The newspaper said she was a long-time friend, but in over two years of knowing James, I never made her acquaintance – figures. I don't know why I expected anything more of him.

"Let's get going. We've got a long drive a head of us," Carlisle said trying to rush Esme and me out the door.

"Really Carlisle, you and Esme don't have to do this. I can take a bus to Atlanta," I said giving it one last-ditch effort. They both insisted on driving me to Atlanta to retrieve the things my father had left me in a safety deposit box there at a bank. I could fly but the risk of being recognized was too great.

And my disguise didn't match my appearance in my driver's license photo. I was so glad I had the foresight to get a duplicate driver's license made; telling the DMV that I'd lost mine. I didn't want to take the chance that James wouldn't notice my license missing after my death. Besides, I would need it to access the safety deposit box in Atlanta. I just hoped the bank employee there had not heard of my death.

"Yes we do," Esme insisted. "We are not letting you go all the way to Atlanta on a bus. Besides, Carlisle and I have been wanting to get away for some time and this gives us the perfect excuse." She gave me a wink and a smile.

"Oh I see. You've been waiting for someone to come along to help fake a death, run away and assume a new identity all so you can go to Atlanta for a get away!" I said laughing. Esme and Carlisle laughed with me as we walked out the door and left Miami behind.

**********

After we retrieved my information from the bank in Atlanta, I retreated into my hotel room to take in all the items my father had given me. When Charlie died, he arranged for his pension, life insurance and the proceeds from the sale of his home to be placed in a trust fund in an off shore account for me. He had also instructed his lawyer to inform James and I that Charlie had donated all that he had to charity. At the time, James was sure to tell me how my father didn't love me enough put me in his will. It was truly one of the darkest times of my life, having lost my father, not being able to go to the funeral and then the have my husband continually berate me and the memory of my father. From the moment my father died I was truly alone. My mother Renee died of cancer when I was young. I was an only child, so for most of my life it was just Charlie and me. Charlie and I were close, but James drove a wedge between us, something I would regret the rest of my life. I so wished I had the opportunity to tell my father how much I loved him. That I wished I could take back the decision to marry James and the damage it did to my relationship with my father. But I couldn't.

And now, here I sit, in a hotel room in Atlanta. Alone to take in all that my father had done for me, knowing I was in trouble – A trouble that was deeper than I realized at the time, but Charlie knew. I had money, I had identification, and I had a new past. I had everything I needed, even a work history in my chosen profession – teaching.

As I took in this most beautiful gift my father had given me, I was overcome with emotion. I cried – for my father, for the time I would never have with him again, for the love he had for me and I had for him. I cried for joy in knowing that my father's gift would give me the life and freedom that otherwise would have been difficult. There was no way I could thank my father for this. The only thing I could do was live my life, happily and not waste it.

A few hours later, I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it to find Esme. I'm sure my tear streaked face alarmed her as she immediately pulled me into a tight hug as I pulled her in the room. She just held me for a moment before she pulled back, wiped my tears and smiled at me.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked, her voice full of concern as she stroked my hair.

"Yes," I croaked through my tears, my voice rough from crying for my father.

"My father was amazing. I can't believe what he did for me." I pulled away to show her the things Charlie had given me. As she listened to me her eyes welled up with tears.

"Your father must have been a wonderful man who loved you dearly," she said as her tears brimmed over.

"He really was. I miss him terribly," I said through my sobs. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my tears. I needed to pull myself together. I excused myself to clean myself up in the bathroom. As soon as I finished I came back out into the room.

Esme looked up at me smiling and said, "So, shall I call you Isabella?"

"Isabella. Wow, I haven't been called that name for a while," I mused. Esme had a confused look on her face. "Isabella is my first name, but when I met James, he

took to calling me Marie, my middle name. After a while, at his insistence I started going by Marie as well. He said Isabella was such a 'messy' name. I'm not sure what that meant, but he had to control everything about me, even my name. He was making me into what he wanted and that included my name as well," I said with a sad frown.

"Okay then, Isabella," Esme started but I cut her off.

"I prefer Bella, actually. Isabella is so formal and it's was my father called me when I was in trouble," I said with a laugh.

"Bella, then. Let's go eat. Carlisle is waiting for us." She grinned and pulled me out the door.

********

I spent another day with Carlisle and Esme in Atlanta before I decided it was time to leave and let them have their little get away. To say they weren't happy was an understatement. I think they were a little uneasy about me going out into the big wide world on my own. They really were starting to feel like parents and it was heart-warming. I truly had learned to love them for all they had done for me in the last two weeks. How did I get so lucky to have then in my life at time I needed it so much?

But I needed to go – spread my wings, if you will. I wanted to find me again. That was something I had lost during my marriage to James and I wanted it back.

I needed to become Bella again.

"Won't you stay with us a little while longer?" Esme begged.

"You know that's not a good idea. I'm dead remember? I can't stay in Miami anymore than you can come with me," I said with a wry smile. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to go out in public without a disguise. And as much as I like being a blonde, I would really like to be me," I laughed.

"I know you're right. I just don't want to see you go. I'm going to miss you so much," Esme said sadly.

"Where are you planning on going?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I would like to get a job this fall teaching. But before that I'd like to do a little traveling. And since I've got the summer to play, I'm going to go for it," I said as a grin spread across my face. I had been stuck doing James's bidding for over a year. I was going to do what I wanted for once. I was really starting to feel selfish and I suppose I should feel guilty. But I didn't.

"I think I'm going to 'find myself'," I laughed.

"Have you thought about where you want to teach? Remember I have a place for you to stay if you need it. I happen to know that there will be a rental property available in about 3 months and it's yours if you want it – no references needed," Carlisle said with a wink.

"Where's it at?" I asked, unsure of how to take Carlisle's offer. I mean, wow! This was above and beyond, I thought.

"It's in Scottsdale, Arizona," he said with a sly grin, like he wasn't telling me everything. I looked at him warily as I narrowed my eyes a bit. "Carlisle, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you will take this," he started cautiously. "I'm worried about you. What if James figures out you aren't dead. I'd like to be sure you are okay."

"But what does Arizona have to do with that?" I asked, more than a little confused.

"I know people in Arizona. If something happens here or if you think something is a amiss, I want to make sure you have options and someone to go to. That's all. Esme and I would feel much better about you if we knew you had someone you could turn to if needed." Before I could protest, he held up his hand and added, "Besides Esme and I – we can't help you very quickly from Florida."

"Carlisle, Esme." My voice choked with emotion. "You have done so much for me already. I don't know what I have done to earn your devotion and help," I said softly.

"I guess you're like the daughter we never had," Esme said as she hugged me. I couldn't believe this woman's capacity to love. I was amazing. She hardly knew me and yet she and her husband were willing to do anything for me. "So, will you at least think about it?" Esme added.

"I'll think about and let you know," I said, a little lost in thought. I did like the idea of having someone to go to if I needed. But I hated to pull anyone else into my situation and put them in danger if James reared his ugly head. In the end I already knew I would take the offer; it just felt right.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you," Carlisle smirked, as he produced a small cell phone. I looked at him questioningly but pressed in my hand. "Take it."

"What's this?" I asked looking down at the phone in my hand.

"It's a cell phone," Esme said stating the obvious and laughing at me.

"I can see that, but why are you giving me a phone," I laughed back at her.

"You will be traveling and won't have a permanent address for a while making it hard to commit to a cell phone plan," Carlisle reasoned. "Besides, we need a way to

get a hold of you in case anything develops here." I knew his reasoning was flawed. I could by a pay as you go plan. I had a feeling this was more about putting their minds at ease by maintaining a connection to me.

We argued for a moment as I tried to explain that they had done so much for me already. I could not possibly repay them for all their generosity. Esme confirmed my suspicions when she said it was as more for her sanity and she wanted me to have a good quality phone that could not be traced back to me.

"Call us if you need anything?" Carlisle said expectantly. "And don't forget to eat something. You're still too thin." I could hear Dr. Cullen in that last statement and shook my head and I smiled.

"Please check in with us from time to time so we don't worry," Esme added.

"I will." I said giving them one last hug before I left. I rented a car and started to drive not sure where I was going, but I guess that's part of 'finding oneself'. When I hit North Carolina, I stopped in the Raleigh-Durham area. It was time to get rid of the last piece of James I was still carrying with me – my wedding ring. My first instinct was to throw it in the ocean or better yet, flush it down the toilet. But, I decided that was too nice of a gesture.

So, I pawned it. I found the most run down, pawnshop in the worst part of town and pawned it. My wedding ring held absolutely no sentimental value whatsoever.

James had spent a small fortune on it. In return, I would treat it as an offending piece of jewelry and sell it to the lowest bidder. This gesture represented the complete disrespect James had given me during my marriage to him. I know it was spiteful, but it felt so good.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay I know it's not as exciting as the last 5 chapters, but its a transition chapter. And though it's not exciting, it has a lot of necessary info.

**And now... Thanks to everyone for reading, alerting, favorites and REVIEWING! I have been trying really hard to respond to all your reviews. If I missed responding to your review, it was NOT intentional and I apologize. Please let me know if I snubbed you! :( I've started Chapter 7 so hopefully I'll have something up soon. :) - SavageWoman  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The Nephew

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_So, I pawned it. I found the most run down, pawnshop in the worst part of town and pawned it. My wedding ring held absolutely no sentimental value whatsoever. James had spent a small fortune on it. In return, I would treat it as an offending piece of jewelry and sell it to the lowest bidder. Just gesture represented the complete disrespect James had given me during my marriage to him. I know it was spiteful, but it felt so good._

**  
Chapter 7 – The Nephew**

Heat accosted my face like the blast from an open oven door as I opened the door to my car and got out. Arizona in late-July was like nothing short of a furnace.

I was used to heat in Florida, but not like this. At least it's not humid. I was glad I had donned a pink tank top and a light cotton skirt with a floral design and a ruffle along the hemline. My flip-flops and sunglasses completed my summer look. I took in the sprawl that was the Phoenix area and smiled. I was excited to start making a new life for myself.

I had spent almost 3 months leisurely going to all those places I had always wanted to see when I was a kid. Everything between Florida and Arizona with several detours along the way. I felt great. I was a healthy weight again, the dark circles were gone, my eyes were bright, my pale skin was bruise free and I was sporting a constant smile. My hair was a few inches longer now falling well past my shoulders, but it was no longer straight. James had always insisted that I wear it sleek and straight. But it was naturally wavy and if I worked at it, I could get is to hold loose curls. It was so much easier to style curly than straight especially during my perpetual vacation. And now it was time to get a job, start making friends, doing what I wanted to do with my life.

I looked around at the gas station I had stopped at to see if I could see an attendant. I was near the garage and decided to check there first.

"Excuse me," I said motioning so someone behind a car whom I could only assume was the mechanic. "Can you tell where this address is?" I asked a young man who came out from behind the car; he probably wasn't much younger than I was. He was tall, with dark russet colored skin and long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his neck. He looked at me with his black eyes, and he smiled the most contagious smile I had ever seen. It was bright like the sun. I couldn't help but smile back. His boyish good looks and charm reminded me of a kid brother who was always into mischief. The kind of kid who had something up his sleeve and was waiting for the big reveal, playing it oh so cool.

His approach was an easy lope as he neared me. He stopped to tower over me before he looked at the address I had for the rental in Scottsdale.

"You're not far at all. It's just go around that corner there," he said pointing. "Then go down five blocks, turn left, take the second right and you should be able to find it from there." Then he smiled at me again.

"Thanks." I blushed a little at his close proximity to me.

"You must not be from around here," he said with a small chuckle. I looked at him with a confused look on my face, which caused to chuckle harder. "Your lack of a tan gives you away," he offered.

"Oh, that!" I realized he was referring to my always-pale skin. "I'm always like that. My skin doesn't tan very well. But you're right, I am new in town," I said with a smile. But he then he looked over my shoulder at my car and shook his head.

"What?" I said, my eye following his gaze to look at my car and then back at him again, glaring at him a little annoyed. What could possibly be wrong with my car?

"Your car is another give away," he added, still shaking his head.

"What, used Nissan Altima's aren't 'Arizona' approved cars?" I asked adding emphasis to the word Arizona.

"Nah, your car is great. It's the windows that aren't. You might want to get those tinted." He had a smug little smile in his face, but before I could ask, he added, "Tinted windows cut down on the heat inside the car and help your interior last a little longer."

"Oh," I said. _Oh? Good come back Bella._

He smiled at my 'witty' comment before he said, "I can help you with that if you decide you want those tinted."

"I'll let you know. Thanks!" I gave him a chagrinned smile.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Scottsdale!" he said as he held out a greasy hand. "The name's Jacob Black."

I looked at his greasy hand, looked back up at him, and raised my eyebrow. It took him a moment before he realized why I would not shake his hand. He ducked his head in embarrassment as he mumbled a 'sorry' and wiped off his hand with a rag stuck in his back pocket.

"Bella Thomas," I said with a smile as I offered my hand this time. "And thanks for the welcome. You are the first person I've met." He smiled as he shook my hand. Wow, this seemed so easy with this stranger – like being with a brother or best friend.

"Well, I'd better be going so I can get settled. It was nice to meet you Jacob," I said with a grin. It was nice to meet someone and he seemed like a nice guy at first glance. Of course, he could be an ax murderer for all I knew, but I met someone all the same.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said emphasizing my name at the end as I turned to leave. He waved as I drove off and I returned the gesture.

I quickly found the house, per Jacob's instructions. It sat on a quiet street with a palm tree in the front yard. It was a small ranch style house with terra cotta shingles and a stucco exterior. The front walk snaked up to the front door, making a nice little path surrounded by colored rock and desert plants. There rest of the yard was covered with a small patch of grass that completed the look. The front of the house had a covered porch area with a swinging bench. The garage was to the left and helped shade the porch from the western sun.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I sat there for a moment looking at the surrounding houses. Most of the homes had the same terra cotta shingles and stucco exteriors. They differed in floor plans and styles, but you could see similar homes repeated along the street.

The phone Carlisle and Esme had given me started to ring. Almost all my calls went to them. I really didn't know anyone else well enough to exchange phone numbers. I was hoping to change that little circumstance of my life now that my 'vacation' was over. I pulled the phone out of my purse and flipped it open.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Bella!" she almost shouted into to phone. She must of have pulled the phone away from her mouth because her voice suddenly sounded far away as she said.

"Carlisle! Bella's on the phone." I couldn't help buy smile at Esme's enthusiasm.

"Can I talk to her?" Carlisle said somewhere next to Esme.

"Not yet! I haven't had my turn yet," Esme laughed and I could hear a playful 'smack' that I could only assume was Esme smacking Carlisle on the shoulder or something.

Esme's voice was back to the phone again as she said, "How are you dear? I miss you so much. Did you make it to Scottsdale okay? Did you find the house?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Esme's rapid-fire questions. She made me feel loved with her intense interest in me and all that I'm doing.

"Hold on Esme. I can only answer one question at a time," I said still chuckling. Esme giggled and sighed. "Well, I'm waiting then – one at a time."

"Okay then… I'm fine, well better than fine. I'm doing great," I said with a huge smile on my face. "I miss you too. My trip was fun. In fact, I'm in Scottsdale, sitting in the driveway of the house," I said in a rush.

"Does that answer the first round of questions?" I teased still smiling.

"Oh yes! So what do you think? Do you like the house? Did Edward do a good job decorating it? I wish I could see it. I should have gone out there and made sure it doesn't look like a college bachelor pad." Excitement was emanating from her voice.

"Esme!" I was laughing out loud now at her funny little rant. "Settle down! I haven't gone in yet. I just pulled in, but I like what I see so far and the neighborhood looks good," I added.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your little self in there and let me know what you think!" she said with another laugh. "Oh, Carlisle wants to talk to you." She handed the phone off before I had a chance to reply.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Hi Carlisle! How are you?" I said. I was still chuckling a little Esme's enthusiasm at that prospect of decorating the rental.

"Good. I hear you had a good trip. Have you met Edward yet?" he said a little anxiously. What's up with that? Why would Carlisle be anxious about me meeting Edward? He's just a friend, isn't he?

"No, I haven't. I just pulled in the driveway. I haven't even got out of the car yet," I replied a little warily. "I'll tell you what. As soon as I meet him, I will call you. Okay?" I wondered why Carlisle was apprehensive.

"Alright. I'll be waiting. I'm sure you will have a few questions," he responded, sounding a little distracted.

"Okay. I'll call you in a little while," I replied, still confused by Carlisle's behavior. I ended the call and flipped my phone closed.

The same blast of heat accosted my system again as I opened the door to exit my vehicle. The heat was almost stifling this time, since I had cranked the air-conditioner in an effort to cool off the car and myself after my brief talk with Jacob. I grabbed my purse and the rental paperwork Carlisle had sent me before closing the door to the car. I walked up the path to the house and rang the doorbell. No answer.

_Hm._ "I must not be home," I mumbled to myself before I laughed at my silliness. Of course, no one was home, I haven't moved in yet. I shook my head at my idiotic self and walked to the house next door.

Carlisle told me the owner of the rental lived next door. I walked over to the next house and up the sidewalk. I had a sense of déjà vu, but quickly realized it was because this house was the same design to the one I would be renting. I rang the doorbell and turned to take in the landscaping of the yard. I was used to green, lush landscapes. Rocks and cactus with small patches of grass would take some getting used to. I was so lost in my observations that I didn't hear the door open.

"Ahem," A low voice said causing me to jump a little. I whipped around only to lose my balance, dropping my papers and purse. I was expecting my backside to meet the hard concrete of the front porch and closed my eyes waiting for the jolt. But nothing happened. I found myself in warm embrace that sent an oddly familiar jolted through my system. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen.

I couldn't seem to find my voice; I was incredibly aware of the gorgeous man who had his strong arms wrapped tightly around my body. I could feel my cheeks growing hot with a blush as I realized neither of us had moved to break out of our embrace. He blinked a few times before he started to release me from his arms.

"Are you okay?" His velvety voice asked as his cheeks blushed a light pink. I barely heard him speak as I continued to stare at this god-like creature. Long dark eyelashes framed his emerald green eyes. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose and a chiseled face. His messy hair was the most unusual bronze color I had ever seen. I wanted to run my fingers through it. As I was ogling his full lips, wondering what they would feel like against mine, I suddenly realized he was still waiting for an answer to his question.

I ducked my head but then shyly looked back up at him and said, "Yes. Thanks for saving me from my clumsiness." I gave him wry smile.

_Ugh, I can't believe I got caught staring at him!_ He probably thinks I'm an idiot; just dig a hole now. But who could blame me!

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he replied with a crooked smile. I felt my heart skip a beat. He bent down to pick-up my forgotten paperwork and purse before handing them back to me. "Can I help you with something?" He said slowly, like I was an idiot. I mean, I completely forgot to respond to his apology and he was still holding out my things for me to take; I was just standing there, dumbfounded by this man.

"Oh! I guess my brain stepped out for a moment." I gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm here about the rental. Are you Edward?" I said softly, hoping the

answer was yes. He chuckled at my obvious stupor.

"Yes. Edward Masen," he answered smiling again and my heart flip-flopped in my chest. "You must be Isabella?" he queried.

"Please, call me Bella, Bella Thomas." I suddenly found myself wishing I didn't have to lie to this man about my last name.

Edward smirked, "Okay, Bella, Bella Thomas." mimicking my introduction.

"Would you like to see the rental?" he asked.

"Yes I would, Edward Masen," I sassed back narrowing my eyes at him in mock sternness. Edward's smirk widened into a beautiful smile as he motioned for me to lead the way back down the path I had just traveled up to his front door.

"Have you been in Scottsdale long?" he inquired as we walked back to the house where my parked car was.

"I just arrived. You are the second person I've met," I said with a smile.

"What? I'm not the first?" Edward said with mock pain. Was he flirting with me? This god-like man?

Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "No, but you're certainly the best-looking man I've met today." Edward started laughing the most beautiful laugh. I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what I said.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I said blushing profusely before I buried my head in my hands.

"If you're referring to the part about me being the best-looking man you've met today, then yes," Edward said still laughing at my faux pas.

"Well THAT was embarrassing," I mumbled after lifting my head from my hands. I started walking again, not quite sure what to say.

Edward looked at me, taking in my embarrassment. He must have took pity on my discomfort because he said, "If it makes you feel any better, you're the best looking woman I've seen in a long time." Of course, his comment only caused my already pink cheeks to blaze even more as I giggled. He really was sweet, even if he was only saying it to make me feel better.

We arrived at the front of the rental and Edward unlocked the door and held it open for me. I entered the house and immediately found myself in a tiled entryway. To the right was a formal living room with high vaulted ceilings. To the left were double French doors leading into an office area. We walked straight back past the living room and office as the entryway opened into a combination family room, kitchen and dining room. There were windows along the back wall and a glass door that led out to a patio and a small backyard, surrounded by a painted cinderblock wall. From where the entryway opened up into the family room, there was a hallway off to the left that led to a spacious master suite with a walk-in-closet and a bathroom. The hallway turned the corner back towards the front of the house to reveal another bathroom, a bedroom and a large laundry and storage room. The door to the garage was through the laundry room. The whole place was decorated in neutral colors with tile and carpet throughout the house. It was furnished, but it looked a little like hotel furniture. This made me think of Esme and I smiled. I knew she would have fit if she saw the furnishings.

"So you like it?" Edward said, misinterpreting my smile. But he was right; I did like the place. It was just the right size and the floor plan had an easy flow to it.

I beamed at him and said, "Yes! I'll take it." Edward and I started to discuss the particulars of the rental agreement when my cell phone went off. I smiled a 'sorry' to Edward as I flipped open the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, turning away from Edward for a moment.

"Bella?" Carlisle said on the other end.

"Carlisle! Didn't I just talk to you?" I scolded giggling.

He laughed and said, "Yes, I…"

"Has she seen the house? Does she like it?" I could hear Esme throwing questions at him in the background.

"Yes, Tell Esme I've seen the house and I like it." I turned to Edward and smiled in approval. Edward had a big grin on his face.

"Is Edward still there?" Carlisle said, sounding nervous again. What is Carlisle so nervous about? Maybe Edward is the ax-murderer. I scoffed at the thought and the route my mental ramblings were taking me. Of course I thought James was a pretty nice guy until I married him, so who was I to judge.

"Edward? Yes, he's right here. Do you want to talk to him?" I asked.

"Yes, but do you have any questions?" Carlisle was still acting nervous.

"About what Carlisle?" Now I was confused.

"Oh, well – Nothing right now. Will you put Edward on please?" he asked politely

"Sure," I replied. I held the phone out to Edward. "Carlisle would like to talk to you." Edward smiled and took the phone. "I'm going to get some things out of my car." I motioned to the door and Edward nodded as he took the phone.

"Hey, old man!" I heard Edward say to Carlisle as I walked towards the front of the house.

I opened my car, gathered up the trash from my cross-country trek, and threw it away in the trashcan at the side of the house. Then I grabbed my toiletry bag and my suitcase. I didn't really have a lot of stuff. It's amazing how little you take with you when you 'die.' I locked up the car again and headed back in the house. I walked past Edward and down the hall to put my few belongings in the bedroom. I tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the family room, but the house was small and his voice carried.

"Yes, Uncle Carlisle. I'll take care of it," Edward said, pausing to listen to Carlisle again. "Sure, I'll show her around the neighborhood. Don't worry about a thing. Tell Aunt Esme I love her… Yeah, me too… Talk to you later. Bye." Edward finished the call and closed the phone. I walked out of the bedroom when he finished talking. As I walked into the family room, something Edward said hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he say _uncle_ Carlisle? I gasped as I realized who Edward was. Edward's head snapped up when he heard me.

"Are you Carlisle's nephew?" I asked as my face started to pale.

**

* * *

  
****A/N: Woo Hoo! Bella and Edward have officially met! I will try to update by the weekend - I've got a really busy week. That's all I have to say. :) - SavageWoman  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Recognition

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_Yes, Uncle Carlisle. I'll take care of it," Edward said, pausing to listen to Carlisle again. "Sure, I'll show her around the neighborhood. Don't worry about a thing. Tell Aunt Esme I love her… Yeah, me too… Talk to you later. Bye." Edward finished the call and closed the phone. I walked out of the bedroom when he finished talking. As I walked into the family room, something Edward said hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he say uncle Carlisle? I gasped as I realized who Edward was. Edward's head snapped up when he heard me._

"_Are you Carlisle's nephew?" I asked as my face started to pale._

**  
Chapter 8 - Recognition**

I couldn't believe it. How could Carlisle do this to me? I told him I didn't want anyone to know my circumstances. So what does he do? He sends me off to live next door to the one person besides Esme and himself who were there the night of my drowning. What if I couldn't trust Edward with my secret? I'm sure Carlisle trusts him, but this is _my_ call not Carlisle's. And to make matters worse, he has seen me practically naked and covered in bruises. I groaned internally. I was angry, embarrassed, ashamed, confused. I could tell my face had drained of all color as my body was overcome by a myriad of emotions.

Edward looked at me and frowned a little. "Yes, I am. Is that going to be a problem?" To say he looked a little confused by my reaction was an understatement.

I wasn't sure if it was going to be a problem. He didn't seem to know me before I appeared on his doorstep. It seemed as though there was no spark of recognition on his part. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Maybe he did, but wasn't going to say anything per Carlisle's instructions. No wonder Carlisle was so nervous about me meeting Edward. It's not like the subject of how Edward knew Carlisle wouldn't come up. Of course I was going to find out. Maybe it wasn't the same nephew. I certainly didn't know all of Carlisle's extended family. But I had a sinking suspicion I already knew answer to that question. The jolt I felt to my system when Edward caught me outside earlier was familiar. It was the same jolt I felt when Carlisle's nephew, Edward, steadied me on the beach the night I drowned. Could it really be the same? I decided my best course of action was to play it cool. Maybe I was reading way too much into this. What I needed to do right now was control my panicking emotions. _'Get it together!'_ I chastised myself in my head.

"I was just a little surprised, that's all. Carlisle never told me you were his nephew. But no, it's not a problem," I finally managed to say. Edward raised one eyebrow at me and I could tell he did not believe me. Lying to Edward was going to be harder than I thought. Fortunately, he didn't press the matter. I was not sure how to proceed at this point, not without knowing what he may or may not know about me so I decided to ask him about his relationship with Carlisle.

"So, er… it sounds like you are close to Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes, very," Edward started cautiously, but then he turned the tables saying almost the same thing to me. "It sounds like you have a close relationship with them as well."

I wasn't sure how to proceed. I needed to stop the direction of our conversation before I gave away too much information. I had better call Carlisle soon. "Yes,

they have been really good to me," I said, just leaving it at that. I think Edward could tell I wasn't going to give him anymore information than he had given me.

"Well, I'm heading out to the grocery store in a little while. If you'd like I could give you a little tour of the area, show you the basics of the community so you can get around," he offered sincerely.

"That sounds great," I said, trying to feign a brighten mood. I didn't even fool myself.

"Good. Just come over when your ready and we'll go." Edward hesitated before he smirked and said, "Well, I'll leave you to call Carlisle and ask why he was so cryptic about me being his nephew." Then he started towards the door.

"I'll see you later Bella," he called over his shoulder. As I watched him walk out the door, I realized that I owed him a debt of gratitude for helping me three months ago in Miami.

"Thank-you Edward," I said softly after he left. I was wishing he would stay and at the same time glad he wasn't. I needed to call Carlisle and ask him those questions he kept pressing for earlier. I would say I had a few!

I looked at the door Edward had left through to go home and sighed wistfully. I didn't realize how safe I felt with him until he was gone. Wow. He was something else. I hope he doesn't realize who I am. And on that note I decided to call Carlisle. I picked up my phone off the kitchen counter and flipped it open. I hit the send button and waited for Carlisle to pickup the other end.

"Bella?" Carlisle answered the phone in worried tone.

"How could you, Carlisle? Why didn't you tell me? Does Edward know who I am? He is the same nephew that was there the night I drowned, isn't he? The one who swam with me?" I said in a rush of desperation for answers. I could feel the anger growing inside of me as I waited for his explanation.

"I'm sorry. I thought if I told you who Edward was, you wouldn't take me up on the rental. I was worried that you would disappear all together," Carlisle said, his voice full of regret. "I realize now that it was probably not the best way to keep your continued trust in me, but honestly, Bella. If you had known who Edward was, would you still have gone to Arizona?" Carlisle asked. I ignored his last question. We both knew the answer to that one – _no_.

"Is Edward the nephew that swam with me? The one who saw me like _that_?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes, he is," Carlisle said in an even tone.

"Does he know who I am? Does he know that I was that bruised and broken woman?" I said, my voice starting to panic a little. Please say he doesn't know me, PLEASE! The voice in my head said.

"No. I have not told him who you are. I just told you were the daughter of a colleague who needed a place to stay in his area. Did Edward recognize you?" he asked quietly concerning coloring his tone.

"Not that I could tell. Maybe he didn't get a good look at me that night. I hope I don't look too much like the broken Marie of three months ago," I said almost to myself.

"It was nighttime and you were unconscious for most of the time Edward was around," Carlisle added reassuringly.

"So what does Edward know about Marie?" I asked still worried.

"He knows your name was Marie and that you were faking your death," Carlisle started.

"Does he know why I was doing that?" I said before I really thought about it.

"Bella, it was quite evident why you were leaving James. Your body told it all. There were no secrets to what you were going through physically," Carlisle said sadly.

"Right. What else does he know?" I pressed again. I needed to be prepared.

"Edward asked if you were running from you husband or a boyfriend. I didn't tell him. He asked why you were faking your death and not just leaving. And I told Edward that I wouldn't break my promise to you and say nothing, except to say that faking your death was the only way to keep you safe. I told him you had resources and that you were probably going to change you name. I told him I did not know what your name would be or where you would go. Edward only knows what he saw that night." he finished calmly. What did Edward see that night. Was there anything else? I was unconscious for quite a while. What else happened? I had a sinking feeling that Carlisle hadn't told me everything from that night. I had too many questions swirling around in my head.

"What else did he see that night, Carlisle? All I remember is passing out on the beach and then waking up three days later," I asked, my voice raising slightly with my growing panic.

"When you passed out Edward caught you and Esme wrapped you in a blanket. Edward carried you to the car while Esme got you bag. He put you in the back with Esme and then we drove to the dock to pick up Emmett who was in the boat. Edward helped Emmett bring the boat in and tie it off. James and another man brought in the sailboat further down the dock, but we could hear James yelling in the phone at someone. Edward realized who James was by the conversation on the phone and from his friend." Carlisle paused for a moment.

"For a minute I thought Edward was going to tear into James. I don't think I've ever seen Edward that mad before," he mumbled almost to himself. "Emmett had to physically drag Edward back to the car. I told him that we couldn't risk James seeing you."

"Carlisle? Does Edward know James's name?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes, but only his first name. He overheard the other man say James's name," Carlisle offered quietly.

"Is there anything else?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Edward asked about you again before he left to fly back home. But I didn't give him any more information," Carlisle finished.

"Okay." I let out a sigh of relief. "So who's this colleague that's supposed to be my father?" I asked. It was just one more thing I would have to keep straight. I will just add it to the stack of lies that had become my life. I practiced perfecting my story while I drove across country. I figured that would be the best time to get all the kinks in my story worked out. I wouldn't be anywhere long enough for anyone to suspect anything and if someone did, I could always move on to the next destination.

"Dr. Thomas, of course," Carlisle said his voice relaxing. When I hesitated he asked, "What name would you like for your fake father's first name?"

"Charlie," I answered without hesitation. "That's my father's name and it will be easier to remember. Slip ups are too easy with first names, so it's better to keep them the same," I explained.

"Okay, Charlie Thomas. I think we should have him deceased so we don't have to explain anything else as to where he lives, why he doesn't visit, why you don't visit, etc," Carlisle added. "We will make Charlie was a general practitioner so you won't have to act like you know anything about a medical specialty."

"Right. Charlie's wife was named Renee and she died when I was young. Charlie raised me by himself. He died last year. The closer it is to my own story, the easier it will be. It will seem almost natural to talk about. Besides, I would like to retain a little of by real life in my story." I let out a sad humorless laugh.

"I think maybe Charlie should be from Jacksonville instead of Miami," I added as an afterthought.

"Bella, I am sorry for not saying anything. I should have told you earlier." Carlisle's voice was regretful.

"It's okay Carlisle. It's not a bad as I thought. My only problem now is explaining to Edward my reaction to learning he was your nephew. I don't think I handled it very well," I said with a rueful laugh.

"Oh, I am sorry. Well, I think there is someone else here who's dying to talk to you, again," Carlisle said, finishing our conversation as he handed the phone to Esme.

"Hi, Bella. Long time no talk," Esme answered. I couldn't help but relax and laugh.

"It's been ages and ages!" I giggled.

"How did Edward do on the house? Does that boy have any decorating skills?" She said dubiously.

"It's okay. Pretty generic, but you have to remember, Esme. This is a rental," I acknowledged trying to down play how generic it really was. Maybe Edward wouldn't mind if I painted some walls and added some nice window treatments here and there. I didn't want to go overboard. What if I couldn't find a job here or ended up not staying in this area?

"Bella, we can't have you living in generic!" Esme exclaimed. "I think I'm going to have to come out there and help you do some decorating."

"Esme! Can we wait until I've move in, get settled and find a job? I think I've discovered your weakness!" I mumbled, shaking my head.

Esme sighed in disappointment. "Okay, but the minute you're settled, I'm coming out to visit. It's been far too long since I have see you or Edward. And I miss you both."

"Alright. It's a deal," I said with a giggle. "I miss you too Esme."

********

After I had unpacked my scant belongings and took inventory of what I would need from the store, I laid down on the bed and took a quick power nap. I was emotionally tired from the sudden turn of events of the afternoon. I awoke to sound of the doorbell. I quickly got up, pausing in the doorway of my bedroom to steady myself from the unexpected head rush. I walked into the entryway and opened the door.

There he stood, my own personal Greek statue! Now that I knew my identity was safe, I could relax. Well… Relaxing around Edward was a relative term since I was hyper-aware of him and continually thinking about kissing him. I couldn't help but smile shyly at him and he returned mine with the most dazzling smile.

"Are you ready to start your tour?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me freshen up a bit," I said as I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. He followed me into the family room.

"Please have a seat anywhere you'd like." It felt a little weird playing 'hostess' to him in a house he owned, but he didn't seem to mind. He just did as he was told with an amused smile on his face.

I walked through the bedroom into the master bathroom and splashed my face with cool water to refresh myself, brushed my teeth and grabbed my purse. As I walked out into the family room, I ran my fingers through my hair to even out my slight bed head. Edward watched me with what seemed like a hungry look._ Wow! I must have it bad. I'm even imagining Edward wants me._ I thought to myself as I shook off the idea. Edward stood up from his seat at the dining room table and crossed over to me.

"Shall we?" He was standing very close to me while he held out his arm for me to take. My heart leapt in my chest as the prospect of touching Edward again.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't we?" I teased as I took his arm. I relished the now very familiar electrical pulse that passed through my body whenever I touched him. I wondered if he felt it to. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and caught him staring at me intently. I blushed and looked down. I could feel the warmth of his body standing next to me and was aware of the muscles of his arm under my hand.

Edward was silent for a moment and did not move to walk to the door. I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes again. He looked like he wanted to say something.

He cleared his throat. "I thought maybe I could give you the tour first and then the grocery store last. Will that work for you?" I could tell that was not the question he was thinking about asking me, but I didn't press him.

"Sure, but you don't have to take me to the grocery store. I'm sure you have better things to do than go grocery shopping with me." Secretly I was hoping he would still go with me. I felt drawn to this man and I wanted to spend time with him.

"Bella." His voice was low and my heart thrilled at him saying my name. "I would like nothing better than to take you grocery shopping." He finished with a crooked smile and a beautiful laugh.

We locked up the house and Edward walked me over to a silver Volvo and opened the door for me. "Wow, what service!" I said with a smile before I winked at him

and slipped into the car. Edward just stood there blinking for a moment before he closed the door. _Hmmm._ I thought, maybe he feels the connection too. This thought made me worry that he might recognize the connection from three months ago. I needed to stop this line of thinking. I was already ashamed of my behavior earlier when I found out whom he was and needed to make amends. I calmed my fears as he walked around to his side of the car. He opened his door and slipped gracefully into his seat. He closed his door and put his keys in the ignition but made no move to start the car. He looked like he was mulling over his thoughts.

Edward looked over at me and furrowed his brow. "I have to ask… Have we met before?" I froze for a moment but quickly recovered. I needed to play it cool. Any reaction on my part could tip him off.

"Because I keep getting this feeling that I know you from somewhere," he added.

**

* * *

  
****A/N: Sorry this took so long and sorry for the little cliffy. What can I say, I just seem to love them! I struggled with this chapter. Not because I didn't know what to write, I just couldn't decided which way to go with it. Sometimes too many options are a bad thing! Plus, I had to take the time go see Daniel Craig in all his James Bond goodness in "Quantum of Solace" last night. Mmmmm. He did not disappoint. :o :p**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I love it! Let me know what you think. – SavageWoman  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Sleeping Together

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_Edward looked over at me and furrowed his brow. "I have to ask… Have we met before?" I froze for a moment but quickly recovered. I needed to play it cool. Any reaction on my part could tip him off._

"_Because I keep getting this feeling that I know you from somewhere," he added._

**  
Chapter 9 – Sleeping Together**

_Oh Crap! _I found myself lost in his green eyes while trying to remember who I was. Could I tell Edward? Could I trust him? I knew in my heart I could, especially after everything Carlisle had told me. However, would that change how he saw me? I knew the answer to that was 'yes'. He would see a bruised and broken woman who was stupid enough to fall for James's lies, stupid enough to marry a monster, stupid enough to stay with him for over a year. A part of me understood Edward's desire to protect me that night. I am sure I was quite a sight and any decent human being would want to save another from the nightmare I was living. However, that did not mean he would want me – Bella, especially if he realized what an idiot I was.

I felt shame seep through the cracks of the fragile confidence I had worked on these last three months. Doubt started to lick at the edges as I recalled all the times James told me that I was worthless and no one would want me – I was used. I had allowed James to control me, abuse me. Why didn't I just leave him when he first hit me? Why didn't I see James for the monster he was before I married him? How could I trust my own judgment in men? It was clear to me. I had no one to blame but myself. How could I tell Edward? If I did, he would not want me. Oh, he would feign polite interest, but in the end, he would see that I'm not what he wants. He does not deserve someone with this much baggage. He was so out of my league in looks and as a human being. So I decided to keep my secret and keep Edward at arms length. I did not deserve him.

"I don't think so, Edward. I've never been to Arizona before," I replied keeping my face and voice calm and even. _I wasn't lying here._ Edward and I were never formally introduced.

"Well… Maybe in Florida then?" he asked trying to figure me out.

"Where in Florida have you been?" I asked knowing I could say something to deflect any attempts to place where he knew me.

"The Miami-area mostly," he responded. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Hm. I have not been there for a couple of months. I was mostly in the Jacksonville area," I countered hoping that would end the direction of this conversation. Edward looked at me for a moment more, as if he were trying to decide if he did indeed know me.

"I was there couple of months ago too. Maybe we met…," Edward said, his voice trailing off. He seemed deep in thought for a moment. I held my breath hoping that my slip-up would not trigger his memory. "But I was with Carlisle and Esme the whole time, so probably not," he finally admitted.

I tried to control my breath as I exhaled and said, "I wasn't there long, just visiting some friends."

"Perhaps, you're right," he acquiesced with a resigned sigh. Edward drove me around Scottsdale, showing me the sites and the amenities of the community. It was comfortable being with him and I felt safe. After a while, my stomach betrayed me and growled loudly.

"Sounds like someone needs to eat," he said with a chuckle. I was embarrassed, but famished. "Do you like Mexican food?" He grinned at me.

"Yes. What did you have in mind?" I said returning his smile.

"There's a local place that has the best food." Edward's face was boyishly eager.

"Sounds wonderful," I laughed. "I'm starved."

We arrived at the restaurant and walked in. The place was very casual; the kind of place where you walk up to the counter, order your food and walk along with it while the server makes your meal to your specifications. Edward paid for my food, in spite of my protests and carried our tray of food. The place was crowded and noisy but we were able to find a small table in the corner. He held out my chair before he took his own. We made small talk while we ate.

"What do you do for a living, Edward?"

"I am in the final year of my residency at the Mayo Clinic," Edward responded much to my surprise.

"Really? What is your specialization?" I asked, seriously interested.

"Pediatrics," he said. Could he get any better? I thought to myself. He is gorgeous, built, charming, a complete gentleman, a doctor and he obviously loves kids. I realized that I didn't even know if he had a girlfriend. He probably did, which was just a well. It would be easier.

"How about you? What do you do?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm an English teacher. In fact finding a job is my first order of business." I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you teach anything in particular?" Edward asked eagerly.

"High school English and creative writing. I would love to teach English literature if it's on the curriculum," I said smiling that he seemed so interested. Of course he was probably just being polite, I told myself.

"There are a number of high schools in the area. I'm sure you can find a job somewhere," he said encouragingly.

"Thanks," I replied as I finished my meal. We threw away the remains of our meal and made our way out to Edward's car. We drove to a grocery store where I picked up a few things for the next few days. I still needed to buy pots and pans, plates, silverware, cups, etc to equip the kitchen for cooking. However, I could take care of that on another day. It was almost dark by the time we got back. Edward helped me carry my purchases into the house.

"Edward, thank-you for taking the time to show me around today. It was really sweet of you," I admitted with a little smile.

"You're welcome," he said softly. He lifted his hand to the side of my head. He paused before tucking my hair behind my ear.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Good night, Bella." He quickly walked out the door leaving me with a girly grin on my face.

*******

"_James, please. I'll clean it up," I said frantically, trying to sweep up the sand that was all over the black marble floors. James moved menacingly towards me with a sickening sneer on his face. I could tell he was going to hurt me and I was powerless to stop him. I tried to run, but the sand on the floor got deeper and I struggled to run with any speed. James was closing in, getting closer and closer. Suddenly the sand started to sink underneath me and I found myself trapped. I tried to scream, but the sound seemed to get stuck on the walls of my dry throat._

"_You can't escape me Marie. You will always belong to me. I will always find you," James whispered in my ear. He raised his hands, placed them on my throat, and started to squeeze. I started to gasp when my air supply cut off. I tried to struggle against James's hold, but the sand held me tight and I could not move. Then he stopped and whispered in my ear, "I'm coming to get you, Marie." He disappeared with a ghostly chuckle._

_Then I felt warm hand on my shoulder and a familiar jolt passed through my body as I heard a velvet voice in my ear call my name – Bella. The sand drained away, and I turned to look at my savior. A pair emerald eyes blazing with an unidentified emotion met my gaze. "Edward!" I gasped._

My eyes flew open as I bolted upright in my bed. I looked around the unfamiliar room as my breathing came in quick gasps. Slowly I realized I was in my new house in Arizona. I groaned as I fell back onto the bed covering my face with my hands.

It was the same dream I had been having on and off for three months now. However, it was the first time I had the dream since moving to Arizona about a week ago. It usually ended the same way, James would disappear and a velvet voice would say my name as the hand on my shoulder would jolt my system. I knew that this person in my dream was Carlisle's nephew. However, he never had a face until now. This time the dream was different. It was the first time the velvet voice had a face and it was Edward.

_"Edward,"_ I sighed his name quietly. After he took me on a tour of the area, dinner and grocery shopping, I had not seen him other than in passing. Usually one of us was leaving while the other one was getting home. I knew Edward's schedule as a resident at the Mayo Clinic must be very demanding. I had been busy trying to find a job, purchasing things I needed for the house, as well as, buying a few professional outfits. I hoped I would get the chance to wear my new clothes in some job interviews and soon.

A glance at my alarm clock on the nightstand told me it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Knowing I would not be able to get back to sleep for a while, I got up. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of herbal tea. I was wearing a sleep set consisting of a tank top and matching shorts. I grabbed my cup of tea and stepped outside my front door. The cool air of the night felt good against my skin as I settled into the swing on the front porch gently swaying. The moonlight illuminated the front yard in a soft glow.

The gentle back and forth motion of the swing combined with the herbal tea started to ease my mind as I felt my shoulders relax. That's when I heard it, the beautiful strains of piano music dancing through the night air. I concentrated on the familiar tune and recognized it almost immediately – _Claire de Lune_ by Debussy. It was one of my favorites and I wondered who else was up.

I quietly slid off the swing and put my tea down on the concrete of the porch. My feet slowly padded down the front walk as I listened for the music to guide me. I strolled down the sidewalk that passed in front of the houses as it ran along side the road. As I passed in front of Edward's home, I realized the music was emanating from the front window that was slightly ajar. I carefully tiptoed up the sidewalk that snaked its way up to his front porch. As I neared the front of the house, I could see the soft glow of a lamp illuminating a beautiful baby grand piano. I realized the music was not a recording; it was Edward playing the piano. I stopped my quiet advance up his sidewalk to watch him. His bronze tousled hair was in his eyes as he played and he appeared to be completely absorbed in the song. Edward was a beautiful sight; he was shirtless and I could see the muscular plains of his chest in the soft light as his toned arms moved guiding his hands over the keys.

With his eyes closed, Edward tilted his head back slightly as he continued to play. His face had a beautiful look of peace and contentment on it and I softly gasped at the sight. The music abruptly stopped as I realized Edward's eyes were open and looking at me. He slowly got up from the piano and started for the door.

"Oh shit," I giggled quietly as I made a mad dash for my place, hoping I would be out of sight before he reached the door – no such luck.

"Bella." I heard Edward laugh behind me as I neared my porch. I slowed my run to a walk as my shoulders slumped in mock defeat. I giggled and turned around to face him. My giggle cut off at the sight of him jogging up behind me in nothing but a pair of light cotton pajama bottoms. I could hardly believe that this barefoot, shirtless, sexy-haired Adonis was calling my name. I dropped my eyes as I felt the heat of a blush covering my cheeks. I was thankful that Edward probably would not be able to see my blush in the moonlight.

"You caught me," I laughed a little breathless from my sudden run and extreme embarrassment. Edward slowed to a walk as he approached me. He came to a stop in front of me and I looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Did you need something?" he asked sweetly as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He smiled as he looked at me in my pajamas. I'm sure I was a sight with my unruly hair going every which way.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "This is so embarrassing. I could not sleep and came out here to relax in the swing when I heard one of my favorite songs. I was trying to see where it was coming from, when you caught me," I rambled in my embarrassment.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked his smile widening.

"Yes. It's one of my favorites," I said returning his smile before he motioned for me to continue towards the porch. "You play beautifully by the way. Would you like to sit down?" I pointed to the swinging bench. As soon as we sat down, I became aware of how close shirtless Edward was, and I had to control the impulse to run my hand across his sculpted chest and down to his six-pack abs.

"Sorry I haven't been around much this week. The hospital has been crazy and I haven't had time to do much of anything," Edward offered with a sad smile.

"That's okay, Edward. You do not have to entertain me. Besides I've been very busy trying to find a job and buy things for the house," I said shyly.

"I don't mind entertaining you Bella; in fact, I would really like to get to know you better," Edward replied with wink. "I'm just sorry I haven't been around to help you if you need anything." He sounded a little sad. _'This is too dangerous,'_ my head argued. However, my heart yelled, _'Give him a chance.'_

"Thanks." I smiled brightly. "I could use a friend or two. I still don't know anyone here yet. I've been so busy," I said trying to find some middle ground between my head and heart. Edward looked a little saddened at my offer to be friends but he returned my smile just the same. Just then, a cool breeze blew across my skin and I shivered as goose bumps rose on my arms.

"Cold?" Edward said simply as brought his arm around my shoulders and started rubbing his hands up and down my upper arms. I nodded as I let him warm me relishing the feeling of his hands on my bare arms. After a moment or two, he stopped rubbing my arms. He casually kept his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me into his side to keep me warm. I sighed as pulled my legs up onto the bench and tucked myself into his side, letting my head rest on chest. Edward slouched down a little so he could rest his head on the back of the bench. He slowly rocked the swing back and forth with his legs. As much as I wanted to, I refrained from running my hand across his flat stomach to wrap my arm around him. We sat like that in comfortable silence for a long time. It felt good; I felt happy, safe. I closed my eyelids enjoying the moment.

********

I was not aware I had fallen asleep with Edward on the bench until I awoke as the sun started to rise in the East. I was still snuggled into his side and he still had his arm around my shoulders. Sometime during the night, I had wrapped my arm around his stomach and his hand had slipped down onto my hip. His deep breathing told me he was still asleep. I carefully lifted my head, not wanting to wake him just yet. I wanted to take the opportunity to look at his sleeping face. He looked peaceful and relaxed with his messy hair falling in haphazard patterns across his forehead and into his eyes. His long eyelashes rested on the top of his cheeks as he slept. But, it was his slightly parted lips that drew my attention.

I pulled my hand from his stomach and cupped his cheek. His 5 o'clock shadow was prickly against my palm as I gently caressed his cheek with my thumb. I had been dying to touch his face, but still did not have enough nerve to run my fingers through his hair. Without opening his eyes, Edward's lips turned up into a smile.

"Good morning, Bella," he said in a low sexy morning voice. He opened his eyes just a little and looked down into my upturned face.

"Good morning Edward," I replied, my voice husky from sleep as I returned his smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a wink. I felt my cheeks grow pink as neither one of us moved out of our sleeping positions.

"Very. Did you?" I countered back.

"Best I've slept in a long time." He chuckled at the ever-darkening shade of my blush. I ducked my head down breaking our gaze. As I started to pull my hand away from his face, he quickly stopped me as he covered my hand with his. He brought my hand off his cheek and kissed the palm causing me to shiver again. He tightened his arm on my shoulders as he brought me closer to his side. "Still cold?" he mumbled against my palm, he eyes full of amusement. Yeah, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Freezing," I lied with a sheepish smile. I could feel the rumble in his laughter in his chest, telling me he did not buy it. I poked him in the side with my free hand, causing his to jump.

"Hey!" he yelped softly, still laughing at me. We started to stretch our muscles as we broke out of our embrace. My skin felt cold from the absence of his warm body pressed up against mine. We sat on the swing for a moment before Edward broke the silence.

"Bella?" he said, sounding a little nervous. I looked up at him to see him run his hand through his unruly hair.

_Why is he the only one who gets to do that?_

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to a barbeque with me this Saturday." His nervousness was endearing.

"I'd love to," I said softly as I smiled at him. My heart was soaring as it did flip-flops in my chest. My head, of course tried to reason that Edward was just probably being nice, since I did not have any friends here.

"I'll pick-up around four o'clock, if that's alright," he asked as his eyes lit up along with his face as a big smile broke out on his face.

"Do I need to bring anything?" I asked.

"Just yourself," he said still smiling before he stood up from the bench and stretched with his back turned to me. I caught myself ogling the rippling muscles of his back. I let my gaze drift south, but quickly stopped myself before Edward caught me checking out his butt. I was already self-conscientious enough as it was.

I slowly stood up and stretched as well. I bent down to pick-up the paper that the newspaper carrier had left sometime in the morning while Edward and I slept. I smiled at the sight we must have presented when I looked up to see Edward looking a little dazed as he checked out my body. I tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully. Edward's eyes snapped up to mine as he realized I had caught him eyeing my body. Now it was his turn to blush, causing my giggles to increase. His eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a little smirk.

"I know you were checking out my butt just a minute ago, missy," he shot back, effectively putting an end to my giggles causing my face to blush profusely. Edward laughed out loud. If I had not been so embarrassed, I probably would have thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Humph!" I said, crossing my arms in front of me, still holding the newspaper. I stood there waiting for Edwards's laughter to die. "So who will be at this barbeque?" I asked hoping to distract Edward from embarrassing me further. Edward looked up at me still smiling.

"My brother Emmett, his wife Rose, her brother Jasper and his girlfriend Alice," Edward replied.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled as I felt my face returning to its normal pale color.

"Good, I think it's time my family and friends meet you," he said with a sly smile. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He turned to walk back to his house, but then he paused, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Now that we've slept together," he said with a wicked grin.

_No, he did not just say that!_

I glared at him playfully before Edward turned and laughed as he continued to walk down my sidewalk. I felt my hand tighten around the newspaper in my hand as I raised it and threw it at his retreating back. It hit him squarely in the butt and he let out a yelp, the newspaper making a smacking noise as it hit him.

Edward turned back towards me and narrowed his eyes mischievously at me as he raised his hand and wagged his index finger back and forth at me. Suddenly he started to run towards me and I squealed as the realization hit me that he was coming after me. I quickly darted back to the front door of my house. But before I could open the door, Edward had his hands round my waist. He started to tickle me mercilessly. I squealed with laughter as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He was laughing with me as he turned me around to face him.

"Uncle. UNCLE!" I yelped breathlessly as my chest heaved from my gasps for air. Edward stopped his assault on my sides as he looked into my eyes. The merriment in his eyes softened as he raised his hand to cup the side of my neck. He leaned his face down to mine and I audibly inhaled as I caught my breath. I thought he was going to kiss me, but then his head veered to the side as he grazed his nose along my jaw up to my ear, inhaling along the way. I felt a jolt run from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"I'm looking forward to Saturday, Bella," he whispered as his breath fanned out and tickled my ear.

**

* * *

  
****A/N: I love sexy Edward. Don't you? :o -**** SavageWoman  
**


	10. Chapter 10 So Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_Uncle. UNCLE!" I yelped breathlessly as my chest heaved from my gasps for air. Edward stopped his assault on my sides as he looked into my eyes. The merriment in his eyes softened as he raised his hand to cup the side of my neck. He leaned his face down to mine and I audibly inhaled as I caught my breath. I thought he was going to kiss me, but then his head veered to the side as he grazed his nose along my jaw up to my ear, inhaling along the way. I felt a jolt run from the top of my head to the tips of my toes._

"_I'm looking forward to Saturday, Bella," he whispered as his breath fanned out and tickled my ear._

**  
Chapter 10 – So Beautiful**

"Let me be the first to welcome you to welcome you to the staff, Ms. Thomas," Mr. Peterson said smiling as he extended his hand to me. I returned his smile and shook his hand.

"Thank-you so much, Mr. Peterson," I replied feeling as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

_I have a job!_ I gave a small victory cheer in my head.

"And please call me Bella," I added still smiling.

"Call me Bill," he returned my sentiment. "Of course around the students, I expect all the staff to call each other in a more formal manner," he instructed me. He stood up and motioned for me to walk with him to the door of his office. My new boss was probably in his mid-forties with thinning red hair and an equally red complexion. He had bright blue eyes and an upbeat personality. His middle-aged body showed the wear and tear of stress and poor eating habits. He was stout standing at about 5 feet 7 inches tall, making him only a few inches taller I was. He was very nice and I was grateful he was willing to give me a job.

"Not a problem." I stood and followed him out the door into the main office area of the high school where I would be teaching.

"Mrs. Cope. This is our new English teacher, Ms. Thomas," Bill said to the plump woman with the brown football helmet hairdo. She reminded me of the school secretary from the movie _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ and I smiled at her. "Will you please show Ms Thomas around the school, where her classroom is, get her started on her paperwork and orient her on the requirements and hours of her new teaching position?" he finished as Mrs. Cope returned my smile.

"Sure thing, Bill," she said brightly before she turned to me. "Call me Debbie."

"Bella," I replied as I shook her extended hand.

"Let's start with a tour, shall we honey?" She stepped out from behind the front counter of the office and motioned for me to follow her out the door into the empty hallway.

As Debbie showed me around, pointing out the various areas of the school, I reflected on the last couple of days. I handed my resume in on Monday, the school called on Wednesday asking me to interview on Thursday, which was followed up the next day, today actually, with the final interview and sudden job offer. I was not surprised once I found out school started in about 10 days and a sudden job resignation left the school high and dry without an English teacher. I would be teaching English, Creative Writing and Composition, and much to my utter delight, Advanced English Literature. I was excited, but I had a lot work to do in 10 days in order to be ready for my first week of classes. As soon as I finished up with the required paperwork for Debbie, I gathered up my books and supplies and left the school.

I opened the door to my car and felt the blast of heat rush out of the car. I really needed to get my windows tinted. I could barely touch the steering wheel; it was so hot from the sweltering August sun. I started towards home. As I came up to the gas station I had asked for directions at when I first arrived in Scottsdale, I remembered Jacob's offer to tint my windows. I decided it was now or never. I didn't think I would have time after this now that I had a job.

I pulled into the parking lot of the service station and parked my car. I walked over to the door that said 'Parts and Service' and when inside. The little waiting room and service counter were sparsely decorated and a little dingy. A young kid, probably about 16 years of age, sat behind the counter and greeted me with a smile. His name tag said 'Seth' and I returned his smile.

"How can I help you?" Seth asked.

"Is Jacob Black here?" I hoped I remembered is last name correctly. Seth turned behind him and looked out the sliding window that opened up to the garage. Seth slid open the window and yelled.

"Jake! Someone's here to see you." Seth motioned in my direction. Jacob came around the red truck he was working on. He waved when he saw me and came into the waiting area.

"Bella, right?" Jacob said, making sure he had my name right. I nodded and he continued, "What can I do for you today?"

"I think I'm ready for that window tinting now." I gave him a slightly sheepish smile.

"Great." He winked at me and then turned to Seth. "When can we fit Bella's car in for a tint job?" he asked. Seth looked at the schedule.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Seth offered.

"It should work, but I will probably need a ride back to my place," I said.

"Not a problem. We'll take care of you," Jacob said with an award winning smile.

"Thanks, Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said as I waved goodbye. I left and immediately drove to a big box store, deciding it was time to buy the equipment I would need to set up a home office.

A few hours later and spending more money than I wanted to think about, I was on my way home. It was almost dinnertime when I pulled into my driveway. Edward pulled in next door and I waved as I started to unload my purchases from my car. The last time we had seen each other was on Tuesday morning after we had 'slept together' on my front porch swing. He returned my wave and started to walk over to me still wearing his green hospital scrubs. It was amazing how good he could make that generic hospital garb look just by wearing it. My heart quickened in anticipation of seeing him again and I felt my cheeks warm with a slight blush.

"Need some help with those boxes?" Edward gave me a crooked smile as he pickup some of my purchases out of the trunk of my car. I felt dazed for a moment, but managed to respond before I looked like a complete idiot.

"Sure," I barely managed to say with smile. _'Always the gentleman,'_ I thought to myself.

"Looks like someone is getting a new home office," he commented, as he looked at all the electronic items I had in my trunk. "Would you like me to help you set this up?"

"Yes, I'd love some help, but are you sure? Your schedule must not leave you with a lot of free time. You've probably got better things to do than wrestle with all these electronics and cables," I said, as we carried the boxes into the house. I did not want to infringe upon his limited time. But I really could use the help. I could do the basics when it came to computers, but I wasn't that confident in my ability in being able to set up the amount of electronics I had without running into a few hiccups along the way. I would have paid extra for the store's in-house tech team to come out and setup the equipment, but their demand was heavy with school starting in about a week. The soonest they could fit me in was Tuesday of next week. That was not going to give me enough time to get my curriculum outlined and submitted to the head of the English department at the school by Thursday. That left me to my own devices to get my office setup.

"Bella," he sighed. "I don't have any plans. Besides it will be fun – I'll order pizza and we can get your office up and running." I smiled in agreement, thrilled that he wanted to spend his free time with me.

"Alright. But, I've got dinner covered," I said. Edward was about to protest but I stopped him. "I'll make us something – consider it a 'thank-you' for all your help." I crossed my fingers. Edward rewarded me when his face erupted in a silly grin.

"Okay. I'll get cleaned up and come over in say… half an hour?" I shook my head in bewilderment at his smiling face and over-eager excitement to spend hours taming the electronic beast that was sure to be my home office. Edward just laughed and said, "I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a long time. My schedule hasn't allowed for that for a while, so this is going to be a treat!"

I laughed in response to his confession as I pushed him out the door. "Well then, hurry up and get ready and I'll start getting dinner ready."

After Edward left, I hurried inside the house and started going through my cupboards trying to decide what to fix. I decided to go with quick and easy, making broiled pork chops with cornbread stuffing and a tossed green salad. I hadn't cooked for anyone since I left James. It was a little weird and I had to fight the urge to make a perfect presentation. I quickly changed out of my 'job interview' closed in a more casual outfit, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail that spilled down my back.

I was just finishing up the salad, when I heard the doorbell. I took a quick peak in the mirror to check my appearance before I walked to the door. I opened the door and took in the sight that was Edward. There he stood, freshly showered wearing a tight black tee shirt that molded to his every muscle and light blue low slung jeans. He smiled at me as he took in my outfit. I had change into the casual comfort of my tan capris and a light green sleeveless button-up shirt. Edward looked at my bare feet and smiled. I was so busy getting dinner ready, I forgot to put on some shoes.

"Smells delicious," he commented inhaling the aroma of the cooking food wafting from the kitchen.

"Thank-you," I replied as I motioned for him to follow me inside. "I'm just finishing up the salad." We walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Would you like to set the table?" I asked as I realized I hadn't done that part yet.

"Sure." Edward eagerly went to the cupboards as if he knew where everything was and started grabbing plates and cups. I quickly ran into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of tan ballet flats to match my capris. I quickly went back to the kitchen and finished the salad. I pulled the pork chops out of the oven, scooped the stuffing into a bowl while Edward set the table. and grabbed a couple of sodas out of the refrigerator. We placed the food on the table before we sat down to get started.

"This tastes great, Bella," Edward mumbled as we dug in.

"Thanks." I smiled at his compliment and we continued to eat in relative silence for a few moments.

"So how's the job hunt coming?" he asked breaking the quiet of the meal.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you – I got a job today," I beamed.

"Congratulations." Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We talked about my job and the high school where I would be teaching. I told him about the advanced English literature class I would finally get to teach. Edward told me about his day at the hospital. Our dinner conversation flowed easily and I realized how completely the opposite it was of the dinners I used to have with James. With Edward, there was no fear, no accounting for every moment of my day and no receipts to hand in. I didn't have to worry about a perfect presentation or whether the meal would be fancy enough. I didn't have to dress up, had dinner ready at a specific time and clean up the kitchen _before_ dinner. It was relaxed and the conversation came easily. The best part was when we finished; Edward helped me clean up and do the dishes – refreshing.

After we finished clearing up the last of the remains of our dinner, Edward and I started setting up my new home office. I explained to him that I had to get my classes planned and outlined to submit for approval by Thursday, not to mention lesson plans done as school would start in less than 10 days. A few hours later, we had successfully completed the installations. The laptop was working, my printer was setup, and I had a router and wireless internet so I could work from any room in the house. I even had a webcam and microphone built into my laptop. As we finished up with the setup, Edward gathered up the empty boxes and threw them away in the recycling bin on the side of the house.

When he came back in I asked, "Would you like to go sit outside in the backyard for a while and relax?" Edward grinned and nodded as he headed for the patio door. I detoured over the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers. I handed him a bottle as I walked through the door he was holding open for me. We sat down next to each other in two of the metal patio chairs. I let my body relax into the cushions as I sipped my beer. I looked over to Edward and caught him staring at me with a smile on his lips. I smiled back and cocked my head.

"Twilight… it's my favorite time of day," he said as he turned to look at the changing colors of the sky above us. We sat there for a while relaxing in the fading light of the day.

I broke the silence as I said to Edward, "You're very close to Carlisle and Esme, aren't you."

Edward turned to towards me with a far off look in his eyes. "Yes, I am." I sensed there was more to the story and I smiled. So, when I nodded for him to continue, he did. "When I was ten, my parents died in a car accident. Carlisle and Esme took my brother and me in and raised us as their own."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I had no idea," I said regretting that I was making him bring up painful memories.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago," Edward offered with a reassuring smile.

"So which of your parents is related to Carlisle?" I pressed, still unsure of the family dynamics.

"Well, neither. My mother was… is Esme's older sister," Edward said relaxing into the conversation a little. "I don't know if you knew this, but Carlisle and Esme were never able to have children."

"I did know that," I said with a sad smile. Edward gave me a questioning look. I laughed a little. "Esme once told me I was like the daughter she never had."

Edward chuckled. "That's Esme all right. You must be pretty close then."

"She's wonderful. I've only known her for a short while, but she has taken me under her wing and given me so much love," I replied as I realized that Esme was the closest thing to a mother I had ever had. My eyes started to glisten a little with that realization. Edward noticed and gently took my hand in his as he raised it to his lips and sweetly kissed my hand. My pulse quicken as I tried to control my breathing. My response had nothing to do with my thoughts of Esme, trying not to obsess about how Edward's lips that had just been to my hand would feel pressed against my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand where his soft lips had been. I looked up at his eyes, full of concern. It reminded me of Esme.

"Yes," I laughed a little breathlessly. "It's just that I just realized that Esme is probably the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. My own mother died when I was very young."

"Esme is pretty amazing," he offered with another breathtaking smile. "Emmett and I are pretty lucky to have both of them. I don't know what we would have done without them. They are the only family we have left." His voice sounded thoughtful.

"You are truly lucky. Is Emmett your older brother? " I inquired softly.

"Yes, my older brother by two years." Edward gave me a happy smile. "What about you? Do you see your father much? Any siblings?" I couldn't help it when my face fell a little at the memory of my father.

"I'm an only child. After my mother died, my father never remarried. It was just the two of us," I responded with a little smile as I thought of my father.

"It sounds like you have a wonderful relationship with him," he said softly.

"We did." I said regret lacing my voice. I looked up to see Edward looking at me intently.

"My father died a little over a year ago." I found myself unable to smile anymore as a single tear escaped to run down the side of my face. I felt like I could tell him anything. Edward stood up, pulled me out of my chair and into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you," he mumbled into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace wrapping my arms around his neck, completing losing myself in the comfort and safety he was offering. After a moment, he lifted his head and pulled back to look at me. He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head. I shyly looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Better?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Better. Thank-you." My voice was barely above a whisper as I realized how intimate our embrace was becoming. The sympathy in Edward's eyes melted away to reveal the smoldering green fire underneath.

"Bella," he whispered as he dipped his head closer to mine. There was no doubt this time that Edward was going to kiss me and my heart was crashing against my chest in anticipation. He lifted my chin to gain better access to my lips as I pulled his head down to mine. Just as his warm lips gently touched mine, his pager went off. Edward's shoulders slumped and he groaned in frustration against my lips before he pulled back. He looked into my eyes with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, love. It sounds like I'm getting called back to the hospital." I knew I was blushing at Edward calling me 'love', but my heart was thrilled. I wondered if he realized he had said it. We pulled further out of our embrace, but not apart as we walked arm-in-arm back into the house and over to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the barbeque?" he said smiling as he confirmed our date.

"Yes. Four o'clock, right?" I asked returning his smile.

"Right." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, causing my checks to blush again. Edward caressed my cheek with his free hand and mumbled, "So beautiful." And then, he was gone. I sighed as I placed my hand over spot on my cheek he had caressed. I closed the door and went to bed, dreaming about Edward.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, now I have a question for everyone. I wasn't planning on doing one of these until later, but my husband thinks I should do Edward's POV now; maybe for some of or all of next chapter. I was planning on doing the bbq next so maybe I'll split it between Edward and Bella. Let me know what you think. :)

**Of course I can't let one of these author's notes go by with taking the time to thank everyone who has added me to their alerts and favorites and of course for continuing to read and/or review! I am seriously addicted to the reviews! No intervention needed. XD - SavageWoman  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Do You Like Him?

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_I'll see you tomorrow for the barbeque?" he said smiling as he confirmed our date._

"_Yes. Four o'clock, right?" I asked returning his smile._

"_Right." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, causing my checks to blush again. Edward caressed my cheek with his free hand and mumbled, "So beautiful." And then, he was gone. I sighed as I placed my hand over spot on my cheek he had caressed. I closed the door and went to bed, dreaming about Edward._

**  
Chapter 11 – Do You Like Him?**

**Edward's POV**

I was kicking myself as I drove to the hospital. I could not believe my behavior towards Bella tonight. She's probably thinks I am a complete jerk. First, I bring up painful memories of losing her parents, causing her to cry. Then while I'm comforting her, I have to go and kiss her. I am such an ass. We have only really talked to each other, what… three times? I haven't even taken her out on a date. I feel like I am doing everything backwards with her.

And yet, I cannot deny the almost magnetic pull I feel towards her, as if I need to be near her. I have this immense need to protect her and I can't explain it. She looks so delicate, like she's breakable. Bella was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen with her long wavy brown hair framing her gorgeous face, her full lips that I find myself wanting to ravage every time I'm near her, her breathtaking smile, her petite body with curves in all the right places. She has pale skin that was flawless with a translucent quality that seemed to glow from within and when she blushed, she was stunning. However, my favorite thing about Bella is her deep chocolate brown eyes. I could see forever when I looked in them.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard of my Volvo – 10:18 pm. I pulled my car into the employee parking lot at the Mayo Clinic and found a spot fairly close to the Emergency Room. Even though I was going into Pediatrics, working rotations in the ER was required. I quickly got out of my car and locked it before I headed inside. As I entered, I went into the employee locker room to grab a fresh pair of scrubs and changed. I could feel the exhaustion seeping into the edges of my mind and I hoped this shift would not be long.

When I headed home earlier this evening, I had planned to go straight to bed to catch up on some much needed sleep. I wanted to be fully awake when I took Bella to Emmett's tomorrow for the barbeque. However, when I saw her in her garage unloading the trunk of her car, all thoughts of sleep left my mind and I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Tonight was the first time I had spent time with her where I did not feel the need to play the host. I started to notice the little things about her – things I'm not even sure she was aware she was doing. The way she hummed to herself while she worked in the kitchen or the way she bit her bottom lip when she was frustrated or confused. I was pulled out of my reverie by a friendly slap to my shoulder and I looked back to see Paul, the chief resident.

"Paul?" I said. "Why am I here? I left here barely six hours ago after pulling a double. I'm not even supposed to be on call this weekend."

I was a little more than exasperated. If this turned out to be a 12-hour shift, I would be dead on my feet for the barbeque. I really wanted everyone to meet Bella. Plus, my free time this summer had been nonexistent and I had not been able to spend any time with my brother, Emmett.

"Sorry about that Edward. It really could not be helped. Ben Cheney's wife, Angela went in to labor. Garrett is on call, but his girlfriend says he has food poisoning and hasn't been able to leave the bathroom all day," Paul said apologetically. "But no worries. It's only for a couple of hours until Tanya can get here."

I shuttered at the mention of Tanya. Like me, she was in her final year of her residency. She had always made it clear that she wanted to 'hook-up' with me but I never took a liking to her. She was beautiful, but she had a cold hardness to her that I did not find appealing. I tried to avoid her at all costs, but sometimes that can be a hard thing when you work together.

"Oh well, what's on the line-up tonight?" I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck trying to ease the sudden weariness I was feeling.

As Paul went over the patients and various aspects of their cases, I found my mind wandering back to a certain brown haired beauty – _Bella_. From the moment I met her, she has been in the forefront of my mind, occupying my thoughts. I could not deny the pull I felt to her. Everything about her fascinated me.

Her reactions to me have been a little confusing. She's shy and then she's flirty. She likes me and then she's scared of me. And, that was in the first fifteen minutes of meeting her. Normally this would frustrate me and, on some level, it did but for some reason I could not get enough. I wanted to know what drives this woman. Why her reactions to me are what they are. The most baffling was when she found out I was Carlisle's nephew. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She visibly paled and had a panicked look on her face. That is when I first got the impression I knew her from somewhere. Well if I was being really honest, the first time I felt something familiar was when I saved her from her clumsiness on my doorstep. The moment I touched her I felt something akin to an electrical pulse run through my body. However, I was too preoccupied with the gorgeous woman in my arms to realize my reaction to touching her was familiar.

I was a little unnerved by her reaction to my connection to Carlisle. This prompted me to call him later, after allowing for enough time for Bella to finish her call to him. Carlisle didn't give me much information other than to say that Bella had some trust issues and to be patient with her. He indicated that she had been burned in the past and was a little wary of people. Carlisle's reluctance to talk about 'friends' of his was starting to get tiring – first Marie and now Bella.

Marie. Wow. I haven't thought about her for a couple of weeks. She had been haunting my dreams ever since her fateful escape. My dreams usually consisted of me trying to help her but she would always be just beyond my reach, always a little fuzzy so I could not get a clear picture of her. And just before that monster would show up, she would slip away into the mist leaving me searching for her, worrying. I felt a need to help her, but I figured it was because of her situation. At the time I helped Marie I thought I felt some kind of connection to her but I realize now, it was nothing compared to the connection I feel with Bella.

Bella has eclipsed all others.

"Edward… Edward!" I hear Paul's voice trying to gain my wandering attention.

"Sorry Paul," I said a little sheepishly. "What did you say?"

"You okay? You look tired. Don't worry, Tanya is only a couple of hours out and then you can get some shut-eye," Paul replied. "So do you want to take the pregnant lady in exam two or the broken arm in exam five?"

"I'll take the broken arm," I sighed, suddenly not having the patience to deal with a possibly hormonal pregnant woman. Not a good sign for someone who wants to be a pediatrician, I laughed at myself humorlessly. Besides, I was too tired to take on something that could be complicated and most definitely take longer than a couple of hours to resolve. Best leave that one to the doctors who will hopefully be here longer than I will.

After several hours of work, Tanya still had not shown up, and I was fading fast. I motioned to Paul to let him know I was going to go lay down to catch a power nap during a lull in the ER. As I eased my exhausted body down onto the hard lumpy bed in one of the back rooms, my thoughts once again turned to Bella. I smiled as I recalled catching her in front of my house listening to my midnight serenade of _Claire de Lune_. My shift at the hospital had been a particularly difficult one so I resorted to my only solace – the piano. I smiled at her tinkling laughter as she bolted next door and I suddenly found myself running after her. She was amazing when her guard was down and her playfulness was endearing. I felt comfortable with her, relaxed. I particularly enjoyed waking up to Bella.

_I could get used to that._

I drifted off to sleep thinking of Bella.

********

"Edward," Bella cooed my name.

"Mm," I hummed as she caressed my cheek before pressing her lips against mine.

"Bella," I mumbled against her lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist wanting nothing more than to pull her closer to my body and kiss her deeper. But something did not feel right.

"Who in the _hell_ is Bella?" The voice I least wanted to hear said a little too loudly, jolting me out of my dream of kissing Bella. I opened my eyes to find Tanya pressed up against me with her hand caressing my cheek. My arms where wrapped around her waist, much to my dismay. That explains why my dream didn't feel right. She gave me a cold calculating glare through her narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, Tanya," I said flatly pushing her off me while I sat up. But apparently, she had other ideas as she pushed me back down on the mattress and quickly crawled on top me of me, straddling my waist.

"Edward, you know what I want," Her low husky voice sounded more nasally than seductive. "I know you want it too. Why fight it?" Tanya continued as she started to run her fingers through my hair.

"Get off me, now!" I hissed at her angrily feeling my stomach lurch with nausea.

Three things happened simultaneously. I placed my hands on Tanya's waist to move her off me, she leaned into kiss me just as Paul entered the room. I turned my head quickly to look at Paul, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of Tanya kissing me on the cheek while straddling me on top of the bed.

"Oh! Sorry," Paul muttered, embarrassed thinking he had interrupted something. He quickly exited the room. I growled in frustration. Esme and Carlisle, not to mention my parents, had always taught me to be a gentleman. But Tanya's little antics got my ire up and forced all chivalry out the window.

"Oh dear!" Tanya giggled feigning innocence before I unceremoniously pushed her off me and dumped her flat on her butt onto the floor. "OW! Edward!" She screeched. I leapt off the bed and glowered at her.

"Don't ever do that again!" I almost yelled at her before I stalked out of the room. I saw Paul standing outside in the hallway trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm out of here," I grunted with a frown as I walked past him on my way to the lockers. I glanced at the clock as I retrieved my wallet and keys before going home – almost three o'clock in the morning.

I drove home a little too quickly, still angry with Tanya. Pulling into my driveway, I could not help looking over at the swing on Bella's front porch. I was secretly hoping she would be sitting there, waiting for me to come home.

_Wishful thinking indeed_

I peered at the empty swing before I went in my house and collapsed on the bed not even bothering to change my clothes. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

*******

The door opened to reveal a vision of beauty – Bella. I was momentarily stunned by her presence as the luscious scent of freesia and vanilla washed over me. She wore a sleeveless dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. The light blue of the fabric set off her skin making it look like fresh cream. Dark brown waves framed her lovely face before cascading down her slender back. Bella smiled at me shyly and my heart quickened. I felt nervous, like a teenager going on my first date. I was captivated. How did she have this affect on me? I have never felt a pull this strong to anyone before.

"Edward," she sighed. When she said my name like that, I wanted to forget the barbeque and keep her all to myself.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked with own shy smile, still nervous. I wanted to go before I decided to act on my last impulse. She nodded her head as she closed the door to the house behind her.

I know it seemed a little silly to drive do Bella's place, seeing that we lived next to each other. However, I wanted to make an impression and somehow making her walk next door seemed to feel a little lazy on my part.

I placed my hand on the small of her back as we walked to the car. I could feel the heat of her skin through the light fabric of her dress. A sudden breeze swirled her hair and caused the hem of her dress to lift slightly as it dance around her long slender legs. Suddenly my thoughts took a decidedly ungentlemanly turn. I quickly shook it off before I opened the car door for her. Once she was safely in my car, I quickly got in and started to drive to Emmett's place.

I glanced over at her and noticed she was wringing her hands a little. "Bella?" I started. "Is everything okay?" She was biting her bottom lip, slightly distracting me. She let out a shaky breath before she responded.

"I just get a little nervous meeting new people," she mumbled timidly. "I guess it brings out the shy side of me," she confessed.

"Bella, you'll do fine and I'm sure everyone will love you." I placed my hand on top of hers. "You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

She took a cleansing breath and nodded. "Okay."

********

**Bella's POV**

"We're here," Edward said after a 30-minute drive. We pulled up in front of a large beautiful two story brick and stucco home with a big yard.

"Nice house," I commented garnering chuckle from Edward before he exited the car. He quickly walked around and opened my door. He placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked up the path to the front door.

I bit my bottom lip when the butterflies started to tickle my stomach, nervous at the prospect of meeting Edward's close-knit group of family and friends. Edward looked amazing in his short-sleeved red button down shirt and tan cargo pants. His hair was its normal messy array looking extremely sexy, as always. He could put on anything and still look like a model. I, on the other hand, spent hours trying to decide what to wear. I finally settled on a sky blue sleeveless summer dress. It had a v-neck with a fitted empire waistline that hugged my torso before it gradually flared out at the waist. The skirt fell to just above my knees and billowed gracefully around my legs. I completed the look with a pair of silver ballet shoes. I wore one of my favorite necklaces with a silver 'B' pendant. I decided to go with easy when it came to my hair and left it down and wavy.

We stopped at the door, but Edward did not make a move to ring the doorbell. Instead, he turned to me and said, "Have I told you how lovely you look? That

color looks amazing on you."

"Thank-you." I blushed suddenly feeling self-conscious. "You look pretty amazing yourself," I said barely above a whisper.

Edward opened the door to the house not even bothering to knock. "Emmett?" He yelled from the foyer. Edward dropped his hand from my back before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Edward!" I heard a low booming voice shout from somewhere inside the house. We walked through the beautifully appointed living room towards the back of the house. Once we reached the large family room, I saw the biggest flat screen I had ever seen. The room had large comfortable looking leather couches and a deep plush taupe carpet. The whole room was decorated like a Tuscan villa and felt warm and inviting.

There sitting on one of the couches was the biggest man I had ever seen. He was full of muscles, and stood a few inches taller than Edward's six foot something frame. He had tons of dark curls all over his head and hazel eyes that danced with mischief. He wore a green t-shirt that looked like it was painted on, showing the contours of every muscle. His dark blue jeans were equally as tight. As soon as he saw us, he stood up to greet us. He was about to say something when I heard another voice.

"Is that Edward?" I heard the beautiful voice of a woman coming from another room. "Hey, why don't you give Tanya a call and see if she wants to join us." I felt Edward's posture stiffen instantly.

"Rose, I don't think he wan…," the big guy started to say as the woman, Rose, I was assuming, cut him off.

"Nonsense, Em. I spoke to her a little while ago and she kept going on about how cozy she and Edward were at work this morning," Rose said. I could hear her footsteps as she came nearer. My mouth went dry wondering if Tanya was Edward's girlfriend. Maybe he would rather be here with her. He was most likely being nice to me by inviting me to the barbeque and probably felt nothing more than friendship for me. Sure, he had kissed me last night, but he was probably just feeling bad about my sad story. Maybe he just meant it as friendship, but it certainly didn't feel like a kiss of friendship. At least to me it didn't.

"I'm glad you're finally warming up to Tanya," Rose continued as she rounded the corner and entered the room. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall and statuesque with the perfect body. Her long blond hair fell around her bare shoulders tumbling in waves down her back. She had high cheekbones and crystal-clear blue eyes. She wore a purple skin-tight tank top with and an equally tight gray skirt that came midway up her thigh. Any woman caught within a ten-mile radius of Rose would take a serious hit on their self-esteem just by breathing the same air as her.

Rose stopped short as soon as her gaze landed on me. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned when she saw Edward's hand entwined with mine. I felt uneasy as I cringed a little into Edward feeling the sting of her death glare. Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze before he turned to Rose.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Rose." Edward's voice held a warning tone.

"Rose, will you stop trying to line Edward up with that skank," Emmett scolded. "It looks like he's got it under control," he added winking at me.

That last comment earned Emmett a glare and a punch to the arm. "No need to get violent, sweetie," he murmured rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"So, Edward. Who's your _friend_?" Rose asked in a patronizing tone emphasizing the word 'friend' a little too much.

"Yes, Edward," A pretty soprano voice call from the far side of the room. "Please introduce us." I saw a woman that looked like a pixie. She was short, barely five feet tall, waifishly thin with black spiky hair and big black eyes to match. She looked like she was dancing as she walked across the room with a genuine smile on her face. By her side was a tall blond man with the same crystal clear blue eyes as Rose. He had leonine features and a lean toned build. He smiled at me and I felt a little calmer.

"Bella, this is my brother, Emmett, his wife, Rosalie, Jasper Whitlock, Rose's twin brother and Alice Brandon, Jaspers girlfriend," Edward said as he pointed out the four people in front of me.

"Everyone. This is Bella." Edward offered no explanations as to the nature of our relationship. I was hoping he would give some indication so I would know where his head was as well. If he had a girlfriend or someone he was dating, it would help me to keep from reading into his actions too much.

"Welcome!" Emmett boomed as he put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to his side. "Dude." I heard Emmett say over my head to Edward and they bumped fists together. I glanced up at Edward who playfully rolled his eyes at me, but the big grin on his face gave him away.

As soon as Emmett released my shoulders, a little fairy wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a rib-crushing hug. Wow! She sure was strong for such a tiny thing.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Alice sang in a high voice causing me to giggle.

"Easy Alice!" Jasper laughed. "We don't want you to break Bella with your enthusiasm." His eyes sparkled as he laughed at his girlfriend. "It's good to meet you Bella," he added turning his attention to me as he pried Alice off me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled at everyone there. "And thanks for letting me crash your party," I said turning to Emmett. It did not escape my attention that Rose had left the room during my exchange with the rest of her guests. I shook it off before I looked up at Edward smiling, but he had a frown on his face as he looked off in the direction Rose had gone. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and gave him an understanding smile. It wasn't his fault if she didn't like me. Besides, if Edward was dating this Tanya woman, Rose was probably worried about Edward bringing me. Maybe Edward was not dating her exclusively. I was going to drive myself nuts if I kept up this line of thinking. So, I decided to put it out of my mind and just enjoy the afternoon. I would deal with it later when I was alone and could focus without any interruptions. Being close to Edward made it hard to concentrate because he was such a huge distraction.

"Hey! If Edward asked you to come, you must be something else. He never brings anyone to these little get togethers," Emmett said grinning at me.

"This is the perfect example why I haven't brought a date to these things in the past, Em," Edward said as he tried to mock punch Emmett in the stomach. Date – he said date. My heart jumped at that little admission from Edward. Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Would you like to go outside?"

"Sure," I said no longer able to suppress the big smile on my face. And frankly, I didn't care what anyone thought, least of all Rose.

_Let her have Tanya, I'll take Edward any day_.

"May I join you?" Alice said as she wound her tiny hands around my free arm.

"Of course, you little pixie," Edward replied teasing her as he tried to ruffle her hair, but she was too quick for him and dodged out of the way, pulling us towards the door to the backyard.

"Edward, why don't you get us some drinks?" Alice dismissed him. "I want to talk to Bella alone," she smirked. I looked up at Edward a little panicked at the prospect of what Alice wanted to say to me. After Rose's reaction, I wasn't sure I wanted to be left alone with anyone besides Edward. Edward smiled reassuringly at me, leaned down and kissed my check, I'm sure in an effort to calm my fears.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have whatever you're having," I said, unsure of what my options were.

"I'll take bottled water," Alice said to Edward over her shoulder before she pulled my hand out of Edward's on our way out the door. We quickly made our way over to a patio set under a gazebo across the yard.

"So, tell me about yourself," Alice said getting straight to the point. Her interest in me appeared to be sincere and I could not detect any of the hostility I felt from Rose.

"What would you like to know?" I replied not sure if she wanted the long boring version or the short boring version of my manufactured life.

"Well…judging by the way Edward was plastered to your side; I'm probably not going to get another opportunity to get you alone to ask questions for the rest of the evening," she said in a hushed voice. I laughed at her honesty and felt myself relax.

"Go ahead and ask your questions," I acquiesced, but I raised my hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "I won't promise to answer all your questions though," I added slyly.

"We'll see," Alice muttered under her breath. But before I could say anything she asked her first question. "Are you dating Edward?"

"I don't know if you could say that. This is our first date; in fact I wasn't even certain it was until he said so to Emmett," I said honestly.

"How did you meet?" she continued quickly.

"I'm renting his house, the one next door to him," I replied

"Really! I didn't know it was even available," she mumbled. Alice continued her hurried interrogation knowing she didn't have much time to question me before Edward returned.

"Do you like him?" she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes." I blushed as I answered honestly.

"Do you _really_ like him?" she pressed.

"Yes," I said, as I blushed even redder. Alice scowled at my one word answers as her eyes darted towards the back door of the house.

"How _much_ do you like him?" she said motioning for me to answer quickly.

"More than he likes me, I'm afraid." My voice tinged with a little sadness. [**A/N: Taken from Twilight, pg 205.]**

I heard the chair next to me shift a little and looked over to find Edward sitting down. For a brief moment, his face looked a little saddened, but he quickly replaced it with a smile as he turned to Alice and handed her a bottle of water. I wondered if he heard what I had said. Why would that make him sad? It didn't take me long to figure that out. I lived right next door to him. He's probably worried about the awkwardness that occurs when one person does not return another's admiration. I hoped that he didn't hear my little admission to Alice.

"I iced tea okay?" Edward asked smiling at me as he handed me a glass of tan liquid.

"Yes, thank-you," I said politely not quite looking him in the eye, afraid of what I might see there. I didn't want the pity stare or the look of apology telling me he did not return my feelings.

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Sorry I didn't get this one out sooner but I did make it longer. It's been a busy week with sick kids, the Twilight Movie, a school play and my husband's work party. Hope you all enjoyed Edward's POV. BTW, I'm not done with the bbq so continues into the next chapter. ;)**

**Okay now for the accolades: To the following wonderful readers who reviewed this chapter: goldeneyedfanpire, bitemeplease235, Transfiguration, Loulabelle, barelypassing4sane, ThePurpleDragonOfAmazingness, BellaCullen435, junebug84, ErinM844, Iffy, Miss FHorn, narniagirl17, VanessaGirl123, iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, twilightobession, ReadBelongToAnotherWorld, Bunnybabi, Loie, ThisIsMyDisguise, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, FRK921, Bennyjo4, jvanshuff, orlibluver and itMUSTbeLOVE53. THANK-YOU! 25 reviews! That the most I received for any one chapter! You guys are FANtastic. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to them. I will have the next chapter out before Thanksgiving, but will probably not get back to the story until the weekend. I get to host Thanksgiving dinner, so I'll be pretty busy. – SavageWoman  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Bring It On

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_I iced tea okay?" Edward asked smiling at me as he handed me a glass of tan liquid._

"_Yes, thank-you," I said politely not quite looking him in the eye, afraid of what I might see there. I didn't want the pity stare or the look of apology telling me he did not return my feelings._

**  
Chapter 12 – Bring it On**

"Bella!" Emmett yelled at me from the barbeque grill. "Chicken or steak?" he asked obviously wanting my menu choice.

I had been sitting under the gazebo with Alice, Jasper and Edward, getting to know them better. Alice, I found out was a dance instructor and owned several dance studios. It was a natural choice for someone whose walk looked more like a choreographed dance. Jasper was a police detective who worked for the Phoenix Police Department's Special Task Force. When I found out he was a cop, I almost slipped up but caught myself before I mentioned that Charlie had been a cop. Luckily, Alice, who was talking a mile a minute, cut me off before I could say anything incriminating. Emmett owned a local chain of very successful sporting goods stores.

Then there was Rose… Well, I hadn't seen much of her since arriving, but I found out that she was a personal shopper. It was a time consuming job, but it paid very well. I had the feeling Rose was avoiding me. Maybe I was reading into her reaction to me. After all, she was hosting this barbeque. She was probably busy and didn't have time to socialize. At one point, I told Edward I was going to help Rose in the kitchen. It was the polite thing to do. However, Edward stopped me as he told me I was a guest, she didn't need help, and Rose liked to do everything herself. I noticed that Alice wasn't helping, so I accepted Edward's explanation, for now. However, in the back of my mind, I knew Rose was avoiding me.

"Steak, cooked medium," I said smiling at Emmett from across the yard. Edward chuckled next to me on the love seat we were sitting on under the gazebo. He had his arm casually draped across my shoulders making me hyper-aware of our physical contact. I turned my head to look at him.

"What's so funny about steak?" I retorted with mock indignation.

"Nothing. I just hope you're hungry," he replied shaking his head. "When Emmett buys steak, you can expect them to be the size of small island." My eyes widened at the prospect of how big my steak would be.

Edward laughed again. "I'll go talk to him and see if I can get you a smaller steak. Would you like another drink?"

"Thank-you, whatever you're having." I smiled, not caring as long as it was cold.

After Edward left, Alice jumped up and rushed over to sit in Edward's place on the love seat.

"Bella?" she said expectantly. She looked adorable in her white skinny jeans and a lemon yellow baby doll shirt. But, what fascinated me the most about her outfit was the yellow five-inch spiked heels. How did she walk in those things and where did she find them in a color that perfectly matched her shirt! Her outfit complemented Jaspers simple outfit that consisted of a white button down shirt and blue jeans.

"More questions, Alice?" I queried, quite sure she wanted to continue her interrogation of me. She just shook her head.

"Actually I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong," she replied.

"It wouldn't be the first time," I muttered under my breath, causing Alice to look at me sternly. I smiled innocently at her. "And what am I wrong about? About you not having any questions for me or was there something else."

She leaned in close and whispered, "Edward likes you very much. I've never seen him act this way with anyone."

I stared at her in shock. "What about Tanya?" I asked, wondering about the woman that he was cozy with at work.

"Tanya…," Alice said visibly wincing. "Is exactly what Emmett said she is." She offered as if that explained everything.

"And?" I pressed, not sure what to think.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Tanya is not Edward's type. She has been trying to land him for years. She's very predatory and I know Edward doesn't like to be around her. Unfortunately, they work together at the hospital. She, like Edward, is in her final year of residency," Alice said in a quite rush.

Just then, Rose came out of the house and looked at over at Edward by the grill with Emmett. "Edward? Will you please come inside and help me carry some of this food back out?" She motioned for him to follow her.

"Hey Jasper! Let's help–," Edward started to call, but Rose cut him off.

"No Edward. Just you." Her tone rang with finality as she turned on her heel and marched back in the house. Edward watched her retreating form, shook his head and frowned. But instead of going inside, he walked over to me.

"I won't be too long." He reached out and touched my cheek, giving me a smile. "I guess Rose wants to 'talk' to me," he grimaced.

"Don't let her give you any crap!" Alice chirped next to me. I looked at the both of them with a confused look on my face. Edward laughed at my expression.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said before he turned and walked into the house.

After Edward was gone, I turned to Alice. "What is going on?"

"I'll let Edward tell you about it later." She gave me a smug smile.

"Alice," I whined. But she wouldn't budge. She just shook her head stubbornly. I looked at her for a moment, wondering if she would be equally stubborn if I asked her about Rose's obvious dislike for me. I decided it couldn't hurt to ask. The worst she would do was say 'no.'

"Okay, if you won't tell me… Can I ask you another question?" I said hesitantly.

"You can ask," she answered with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. However, that same smile soon died as I thought about the possible answers I might receive to my question for Alice. A hand on my arm pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the concern in Alice's face. "Bella?"

I smiled reassuringly before I asked my questions, "Why does Rose dislike me? Did I do something to offend her?" I couldn't understand her reaction to me. Rose acted as if I had scratched my keys up the length of her car ruining a customer paint job. Her dislike for me was palpable. She avoided me, didn't talk or acknowledge me, and the few times she did, the disdain in her voice was evident. She was barely present at the barbeque, keeping mostly to the house or at Emmett's side by the grill, but never in the same area where Edward and I were.

"Oh, that's easy," Alice said shaking her head. "You're with Edward and you're not Tanya."

"If Tanya isn't Edward's type and he doesn't want to be with her, then why is she mad at me?" I asked, wanting more clarification. I needed to know what I was up against here. I knew I certainly didn't deserve Rose's hostility towards me.

"Rose and Tanya have been friends since their freshman year of college. They are very tight. When Emmett came along, Rose decided Edward should be with Tanya. End of story. Rose has pushed this agenda to get Edward and Tanya together for almost four years. I'm surprised Edward is still on speaking terms with Rose. But you know what? Edward has handled it like a gentleman. He hasn't let it come between his relationship with Emmett," she explained.

"I see. I guess I shouldn't take it personal?" I rolled my eyes a little.

"Bella. It wouldn't matter who you were. Rose can't seem to accept anyone with Edward except Tanya. Rose is one of the most stubborn people I know. And I'm sorry you have to deal with her. Please know that it's only Rose and her inability to accept anyone new into our inner circle of friends." Alice grabbed my hand, her voice full of apology.

"Yeah, Bella," Jasper added reminding me of his presence. "I, for one, am glad to see Edward here with someone. He's been the odd man out for so long. I can tell he really likes you." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt my fears about Rose calm.

I glanced over to the house. Through the kitchen window I could see Rose moving her arms very animatedly as she talked to Edward. I could tell by the hard line of Edward's face that he was not happy with Rose as he kept shaking his head in disagreement with what she was saying to him. Just before Edward walked past Rose, he said something to her that caused her face to redden. Suddenly Edward strode out of the house as a very agitated Rose came out after him.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she shrieked. Quick as a flash, Emmett was at her side, restraining her as he whispered in her ear. She struggled a little against his grasp as she tried to shrug him off. "This conversation is NOT over!" she yelled at Edward's retreating back.

"Yes it is Rose!" Edward shot back over his shoulder as he continued his long strides across the yard towards me. Emmett stepped in front of Rose, blocking her view of Edward. Emmett said something to Rose in a warning tone, but it was too low for me to make out what he said. She turned on her heel and stormed back in the house. Emmett sighed, shaking his head sadly, shoulders slumped, head hung low. After a moment, he turned his head half over his shoulder.

"Jasper. Would mind manning the grill for a minute?" he asked without looking at us. Jasper stood up from his chair and kissed Alice on her spiky-haired head before he walked towards Emmett. Jasper playfully bumped his shoulder against Edward as he passed him, causing Edward to give him a tight smile. Emmett disappeared into the house, I was presuming, to calm his wife.

I was quite certain this conversation had something to do with me and I ducked my head in embarrassment. I didn't want to cause any trouble for Edward.

"Hey there beautiful," Edward said looking at me as he approached. The tight smile he had given Jasper had eased into the gorgeous smile I loved to see on his face. I was so engrossed in the drama that had unfolded before me, I did not notice Alice moving over to one of the chairs. Edward sat down next to me, looked into my worried face. "What's wrong, love?" I blushed at him calling me 'love' again. The fact that he said in front of Alice confirmed it to me that he wasn't aware he was calling me that.

"Maybe I should go," I offered, not willing to cause any more problems for Edward. I had a sinking feeling. I was sure that argument had something to do with me and I didn't want to be the thing that came between Edward and his family. Rose was married to Edward's brother, which meant she was family.

"Why?" Edward tried to act as if Rose had not had an angry outburst a few moments before and it had nothing to do with my presence. I leaned my head to the side as I gave him the 'What kind of idiot to you take me for' look. Edward laughed a humorless laugh. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Rose can be quite a handful, especially when she doesn't get her way. I guess she will just have to get used to disappointment. But you shouldn't have to leave."

"Edward, this is her house. I am quite aware of the fact that Rose does not like me." My frustration started to build the whole situation.

"And this is my brother's house. The only one here with a problem is Rose and it's hers to deal with, Emmett will talk to her. It's not that she doesn't like you it's that–" Edward started to say.

"–I'm not Tanya," I finished for him. Edward looked a little surprised that I more informed about the situation than he realized. He glanced at Alice, who was acting as if she was completely enthralled by the pattern of the fabric of the seat cushions.

"It sounds like you've been talking to an evil pixie." He narrowed his eyes at Alice.

"What?" Alice said feigning innocence before defending herself. "Bella wanted to know why Rose didn't like her."

"Edward, I don't want be the cause of strife between you and your family," I said sadly. "Why don't you take me home. The evening is young, you could still come back and continue with your evening with your brother."

"I don't think so." Edward's tone was full of annoyance. "If you go, so do I. The fault here isn't yours. It belongs solely to Rose. And now she had made you feel unwelcome and uncomfortable."

"But Edward," I started but he cut me off.

"No, Bella. It is NOT okay for her to treat you so rudely and I won't stand for it," he said with finality.

"I agree!" Alice added. "If you go, Jasper and I go. Edward is right. Rose has no right to treat you this way. She has not given you a chance or made any efforts to get to know you."

"The food is ready!" Jasper called from the grill as Emmett carried out more food. We all got up and walked towards the house.

"Why don't we eat before we decide if we should leave?" Edward offered as we walked. I looked at him skeptically, but nodded in agreement.

As we dished up our food, Rose came out and stood next to Emmett. After a moment, he nudged her. She shot him a death glare before she approached Edward

and me.

"Edward," she began, still not acknowledging me. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Her apology didn't sound heart-felt. She paused for a moment as Edward raised one eyebrow at her as if he was expecting her to do better. She narrowed her eyes slightly before she said, "But if you would just see–"

"Rose," Emmett said in a warning tone. She stopped what she was saying and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I'm sorry I have been less than welcoming. It was unintentional." Her voice was cold and everyone there, including myself, knew she didn't mean this forced apology. But I accepted it all the same, not willing to stoop to her level.

********

"I think it's time to get out The Box," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he came in from the back yard. Edward and I had just walked out of the kitchen after getting a couple of drinks.

Edward placed his hand on the side of my neck, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Bella, how good are your video gaming skills?" His breath tickled my neck and I tried not to gasp in reaction to his sudden close proximity to me as his thumb gently caressed my skin behind my ear. He was driving me crazy. I realized that 'The Box' Emmett was referring to must be an Xbox. I pulled back looking Edward in the eyes trying to gauge why he wanted to know. He mischievous grin gave his intentions away, and I almost swooned right there having those warm soft lips of his so close. His green eyes were amazing and up this close, I could see the flecks of gold in them. I returned his smile before I leaned back in to whisper in his ear.

"What did you have in mind?" I returned innocently in Edward's ear. Edward shivered a little and I wondered if he was cold. I could tell by Emmett's announcement that he considered himself quite the video game aficionado. That coupled with Jasper's comments earlier about wanting to beat Emmett, just this once, and I knew Edward was hoping I could hold my own.

"Emmett is probably going to challenge you to a game of Halo or Guitar Hero. Please tell me you play." Edward almost begged. I decided to tease him a bit and give him a taste of his own medicine.

I raised my hand up and placed it on the side of his neck mimicking the placement of his hand on me while I gently caressed his neck with my thumb. "Edward... What will you give me if I say I do?" I whispered back, breathlessly.

Edward froze before he started to stammer, "I… er… um… aaaa…" I started to laugh as the realization hit me that I could fluster him.

"Settle down Edward. I can play, although I'm really rusty," I reassured and he started to relax.

Truth be told, I used to play Halo, Guitar Hero, Grand Theft Auto and various other games with my friends and roommates in college. There was a group of us that hung out and played together. We affectionately called ourselves 'The Gang' in response to being called a clique. The Gang consisted of about ten of us. Our numbers fluctuated as various boyfriends or girlfriends would come and go, but the core ten remained constant. One of our favorite activities was to play video games. I had gotten pretty good by the time I had graduated from college. We even continued to get together occasionally after college to play, but I was extremely out of practice. Once I got engaged, James subtly started to distance me from my friends by keeping me tied up all the time or picking little fights with me so I would feel guilty for going out with my friends.

"Jeez Edward, please try to refrain from jumping Bella here in the family room. At least be considerate of those around you and take it back to one of the bedrooms." Emmett's loud comments caused Edward and I to jump out of our intimate pose, and I blushed profusely with embarrassment. This only egged Emmett on further as he boomed with laughter.

"Why do you look so guilty, Bella?" he almost shouted.

"You're just jealous, Emily," Edward shot back. I couldn't stifle my giggle at Edward's nickname for Emmett. Rose walked up behind Emmett and slapped him upside the head.

"Emmett, stop trying to embarrass the _girl_," Rose chastised aloofly barely acknowledging me as she stepped inside the house. "Besides you should be happy Edward is finally interested in a member of the opposite sex. At least now we know he's not gay." She gave Edward a cold, calculating smile.

"Ugh!" Edward groaned. "If you don't knock it off, I won't let you play with Bella. We'll just leave now and go play Xbox at my house without you and then she will never know just how good you are, Emmett." Edward put his arms around me and acted as if we were going to walk out the door. I heard Rose mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't make it out. Edward glared at her for a moment before he glanced over to his brother.

"Okay Edna," Emmett said grinning with his hands in the air as if admitting defeat. I heard Edward's growl as he narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "Sorry, Ed-Ward," Emmett corrected himself dramatically as he rolled his eyes. But Edward continued to pull me towards the door.

"Bella?" Edward said in a hushed tone. I looked up at his excited face. "How good are you? And what are you good at?" I just raised my eyebrows and donned a mock shocked look at the double meaning of his questions. Edward suddenly blushed as he realized what he said and I busted out laughing at his embarrassment. _'Revenge is sweet.'_ I thought as memories of Edward laughing at my blushes ran through my mind.

"I meant what games are you good at," he laughed softly, but then he quickly amended that by saying "Xbox games" as he realized I could still embarrass him.

"I used to be really good at Halo and Grand Theft Auto, but I was almost unbeatable at Guitar Hero," I replied watching Edward's face light up. "You need to remember, it's been over a year since I've played."

"I think you'll do just fine. It's a lot like riding a bike." Edward grinned, his eyes alight with excitement. "I think it's time for a little payback. Let's tell Emmett you know how to play a little. Just follow my lead, okay." I could see the wheels turning as he formulated his plan of revenge.

I nodded in agreement. Edward still had his arm around my shoulders when we walked back into the family room.

"Change your mind?" Emmett taunted. "Or are you just going to surrender now and admit I'm the best there ever was!" He thumped his chest like the gorilla he was.

"We'll play, but Bella says she wants to be on my team," Edward said squeezing my shoulder.

"Have you ever played, Bella?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at me in anticipation.

"A little, but it's been so long." I looked at my feet, hoping that my pretend shyness was believable. "What are we playing?" I asked, peeking up at Emmett.

"How about we start with something easy like Guitar Hero." Emmett said as if he was talking to a child. Edward coughed as he tried to stifle a laugh and I gently nudged his ribs with my elbow to shut him up.

Edward looked at me and gave me a sly wink. "Bella, why don't we find Jasper and Alice to see if they want to play." I nodded as we walked outside to the backyard. Before we walked over to Jasper and Alice I stopped.

"Edward, I hope you're not pinning too much on my abilities here," I whispered, worried I wouldn't be able to beat Emmett. I didn't know how good he was and I didn't know how well I would pick it back up.

"Don't worry, love." He brought his hand up to caress my cheek. Sitting across the yard, I could see Alice nudging Jasper to watch Edward with me and I ducked my head, blushing. "We can start out slow, if you want. I'll tell Emmett you want to practice a little before we start. Besides, we just have to beat Emmett and Rosalie as a team. Trust me, the last time I was here, Rose was still struggling with the game."

"What about Jasper and Alice?" I was still a little unconvinced.

Edward grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Don't worry about them. They'll play along. Anything to get Emmett."

We quickly made our way over to Jasper and Alice where Edward proceeded to tell them about the scheme. The nodded their heads in agreement. But Alice stopped us before we went back inside.

"I want something in return," Alice chirped smugly as she looked directly at me as if I had something she wanted.

"What?" Edward and I said in unison.

"I will do this on one condition – Bella has to promise to go shopping with me." She looked at me sweetly.

"Done," Edward agreed without even asking me.

"Hold on!" I protested loudly. "I didn't agree to that. Besides, I hate shopping." My annoyed admission caused Alice to gasp in horror.

"Shhh," Edward and Jasper said to my little outburst.

"Hey! Get you butts in here!" Emmett bellowed to us. "It's time for Hero!"

Jasper walked past me with pleading eyes. I could tell he really wanted me to do this, but shopping? As Alice danced by, her sing-song voice called to Edward, "That's the deal, if you want me to keep quite."

"Evil pixie," Edward muttered after she left. Edward then turned to me and I could tell by the playful look in his eyes that he was going to try to get his way. "Bella." His soft voice made my knees turn to jelly. "It's just a little shopping." I just shook my head, afraid if I opened my mouth I would promise to give him anything he wanted.

"Hm." Edward stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I automatically brought my hands up and wrested them on his chest. He leaned down to my ear and purred, "Maybe I need to use my powers of persuasion on you." I was thoroughly convinced his powers would work on me, but he didn't need to know that. I tried to control my reaction to him, but as he nuzzled his nose behind my ear before trailing little kisses along my jaw line towards my mouth, I knew I was lost. He stopped his advancing kisses when he reached my mouth and I held my breath as his mouth hovered an inch above mine. My heart was pounding in my chest from the anticipation Edward was creating in me. He knew what he was doing and I knew I was in over my head.

Just as I was wishing he would kiss me already, Edward suddenly pulled back. "I'm sorry Bella. My actions were too forward and uncalled for." My eyes flew up to his and I found myself face to face with an apologetic Edward. I took a shaky breath as I tried to process what was going on. I was feeling a little whiplashed and confused to say the least. But mostly saddened that Edward didn't want to kiss me. I couldn't find my voice to say anything in response. Instead, Edward released his hold on me except for my hand and walked back into the house, silent.

"I don't think we're going to play," Edward mumbled as soon as we entered the room.

I decided to make a snap decision, one that I was sure I would regret later because it involved shopping. "Well, I don't know about you Edward, but I'm going to play," I said firmly with a wide smile. I winked at Alice to let her know I was in. Edward turned to me and looked in my eyes, searching for something. "It's okay, Edward. I'll do it." I whispered still smiling. I released his hand in mine, deciding I needed to talk to Alice about our shopping trip, but mostly because I needed to distance myself from Edward. The sudden change in signals was confusing me.

As I walked in front of Edward, I whispered, "Your powers of persuasion were quite effective, Edward. You just need to work on your finish." I winked at his confused face as I left him and walked over to Alice.

"Alright man!" Jasper crowed, knocking knuckles with Emmett.

"How are we teaming up?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Bella and Edward are a team so I think we should team up as couples," Emmett announced as Alice squealed with delight.

I glanced over at Edward to find him staring at me intently with an unidentified emotion on his face. I sighed still wondering what that man was thinking and what his reactions to me meant. He had kissed me yesterday, he was attentive today, glued to my side, always touching me; I had almost convinced myself that Edward actually liked me for more than a friend. So why did he stop his 'persuasion' just as he was about to kiss my lips. I was starting to doubt it had anything to do with Tanya. His reaction to the mention of her, as well as, Emmett's 'skank' comment told me that even if he was warming up to her, it didn't mean he was exclusive. I continued to mull these things around in my mind until Alice squealed, making my ears hurt.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you are here!" Alice practically yelled. "The guys never want to team up with us. They don't think we're _good_ enough." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and ruffled her spiky hair.

"Easy, Alice. Let's not scare Bella off before she has a chance to get to know you and has a real reason to be scared!" Jasper laughed at his over-exuberant girlfriend.

"I think this could be interesting. Now that we each have a handicap on our team, I think we should make it more interesting – perhaps with a little wager?" Emmett suggested. This suggestion was met with indignant 'heys' from Rose and Alice at the obvious putdown of their gaming skills. I glanced over at Edward's smirking face. He winked at me and I knew Emmett was playing right into our hands.

"You in Jasper?" Edward said nodding his agreement to the wager and secretly to the scheme.

"Yeah!" Jasper agreed.

"The usual bet?" Emmett rubbed his hands together with a smirk.

"I think we should up the stakes," Edward said with a wicked grin.

While the guys discussed the terms of the bet, Rose walked over to Alice and me, and gave us a menacing smile. "I hope you brought your 'A' game girls, because I'm going to shred you at this game," she sneered. Although it sounded like she was talking to both Alice and me, she was looking only at me when she said it.

"Bring it on sweetheart," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice as I offered her a fake smile. But the hostility I felt towards Rose was evident in my eyes as I faced off with her. I was sick of her attitude. I would not take anymore more of her crap, even though I was in her home. I was going to take her down a notch or two, even if it was just video game. As Rose walked off, I glanced over at Edward who was staring at me with his mouth open wide. As soon as I winked at him, his face erupted in a beautiful smile. Alice coughed as she tried to hide her laugh. I smiling smugly at Edward knowing that at this game, I was going to kick Rose's ass.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy fiesty Bella. I know she's a little OOC, but then so is her marrying James. LOL. Like I said, I won't update until after Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving. - SavageWoman  
**


	13. Chapter 13 You Rock!

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_Bring it on sweetheart," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice as I offered her a fake smile. But the hostility I felt towards Rose was evident in my eyes as I faced off with her. I was sick of her attitude. I would not take anymore more of her crap, even though I was in her home. I was going to take her down a notch or two, even if it was just video game. As Rose walked off, I glanced over at Edward who was staring at me with his mouth open wide. As soon as I winked at him, his face erupted in a beautiful smile. Alice coughed as she tried to hide her laugh. I smiling smugly at Edward knowing that at this game, I was going to kick Rose's ass._

**  
Chapter 13 – You Rock!**

A chorus catcalls, whistles, gasps and laughs followed us as we walked through the portal. As we entered the stadium to find our seats, Edward walked down a few steps in front of me before he stopped and leaned back into me. He grinned over his shoulder at me. "Hop on my back and I'll give you a ride."

"Are you sure? I'm a bit heavier than your average hospital bag," I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"I think I can manage," Edward smirked. I brought my arms around his neck from behind and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward brought his arms back and placed them under the backs of my knees. "Ready?" he inquired. But all I could manage was a weak 'Uh huh' as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Race you!" Jasper yelled as he rushed by us with a grinning Alice on his back trying to beat us to our seats.

"Hey! Cheaters!" Edward yelled before he started to bounce down to our seats, garnering a squeal from me at the sudden speed at which we were careening down the concrete steps to our row.

"Edwaaaard!" I screamed laughing the whole way to our seats as the other spectators laughed and pointed at our silly antics. Jasper and Alice won that race, but only because Edward had to avoid running over the people coming up the stairs on the other side of the rail.

Edward gently set me down before he grabbed my hand and led the way down the row to our seats as we settled in to watch the Diamondbacks play the Dodgers. But that was not the only show that was sure to be interesting to say the least. Alice sat next to me with Jasper on her other side. All four of us turned in our seats to look back up towards the stairs we had just come down to watch the procession.

Emmett had the biggest grin on his face as he strutted down the stairs to join us. There was a woman who gasped, sounding like she was going to faint at the sight of Emmett, shirtless and wearing his black board shorts. And every inch of his skin was painted grey. Rose wore a scowl on her face, but was still graceful as she glided down the stairs with her head held high. Rose received a couple of marriage offers and several indecent proposals concerning sexy Smurfs. She wore a blue tube top and short shorts that matched the Dodger blue body paint that covered her skin. The color reminded me of those guys in The Blue Man Group and I could not stifle my giggles at the sight.

Although Emmett was a good sport about loosing the bet and accepting the consequences of the loss, Rose, on the other hand, did not go down without a fight. She refused to leave the house. After an hour of Emmett begging, pleading and making some promises to do things we did not want to know about, Rose finally emerged. Of course, by delaying our departure and making us almost an hour late for the game, Rose ensured that we would certainly be the focus of attention when we entered. She was furious at Emmett for upping the stakes of the bet when we played Guitar Hero at the barbeque last weekend.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the barbeque last week…

_[Flashback]_

"_Okay, Bella," Emmett said as he started to 'instruct' me on how to play the game. "when the colored circles moving down the fret crosses this line," he continued pointing to the screen. "You hit the matching colored button on your guitar. Do you understand?" He eyes danced with amusement at the prospect of certain victory._

"_Like this?" I fumbled with the guitar. Emmett grinned at my obvious ineptness while Edward stifled a laugh as he winked at me. _

"_Make sure you hit the right color as the note crosses this point," Emmett encouraged. "Now with your right hand you are going to strum the guitar." He continued his instruction by showing where the strum bar was._

_Edward came up behind me and pressed his body up against my back. He put his hands over mine and leaned his head down to my ear. He nuzzled my neck before he whispered in a low sexy voice, "Bella would you like me to give you private lessons?" My eyes went wide and my face flushed tomato red._

"_Jeez, Edward! What did you say to her?" Emmett boomed. "She's… as… red… as a… beet!" He was laughing so hard, he could barely get the words out._

_I dug my elbow into Edward's rock hard abs and smirked at him before I leaned my head back against his neck and quietly purred in his ear, "Edward, I hope you like wearing body paint to a baseball game. Because if you keep distracting me like that I won't be able to concentrate on anything remotely related to this game."_

"_Bella," he groaned softly into my neck, sending a delightful shiver through my body._

"_Hey, you started it," I giggled softly in his ear. I felt the rumble of laughter in his chest pressed up against my back._

"_I think _you_ did - acting all innocent and coy. How do you expect me to resist your powers?" he countered softly. Emmett decided he's had enough of us and started making kissy face noises and muttering comments about getting a hotel room and such. Edward straightened up and kissed the top of my head before he released me and stepped away._

"_Let's Rock!" Emmett shouted as he struck a stupid rocker pose. "Why don't you face-off first, Bella."_

"_So… who's wants to face-off against me?" I said not sure whom I was going to get._

"_Meeee!" Alice squeal was so high, that I was sure only dogs could hear it. Alice grabbed the other guitar and winked at me as we started to face-off on the 'hard' level. I easily beat Alice, but made it look like I struggled to do so. With my 'victory' over Alice complete, the 'YOU ROCK!' flames flashed across the screen and everyone else laughingly shouted 'YOU SUCK!' at Alice who pretended to be indignant._

_Edward stood up saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "I knew you could do it!" But as he gave me a victory hug, he whispered, "You know what to do." I winked at him as he pulled away to sit back down._

"_So what's with yelling 'you suck'?" I said looking between Emmett and Edward._

"_What?! It's a tradition because the loser sucks!" Emmett laughed as if it was obvious._

_Rose strutted up to the front of the room as Alice was taking off her guitar and took it from her. "I'm next," she announced, as if she was something to be feared. Alice gave me a knowing glance before she flitted over to Jasper and jumped into his waiting arms. Rose looked at me and gave me an unfriendly smile and I had to resist the urge to cringe under her hostile gaze._

"_You're about to be schooled," Rose snapped as she selected as song that, I'm sure, was her best._

_My glare turned to a smug smile as 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'n Roses flashed at the top of the screen. This would be too easy and I had to make beating Rose look believable – like I had beat her by the skin of my teeth or some kind of beginners luck. So I toyed with her, letting her get a few good shots in as I fat fingered some of notes on the solo. When she threw me a lefty, I acted confused for a moment, all the while making sure I kept her one step behind me. Rose was getting frustrated as she frantically glanced at me when it was my turn. I didn't dare look at her whenever she would let out a growl or a huff when the song didn't go her way. I knew if I looked at her, I would bust out laughing. Toward the end, I was starting to have too much fun, until Edward coughed behind me, reminding me to tone it down._

_As the song ended and the 'YOU ROCK!' flames flashed on my side of the screen, signaling my victory everyone in the room hesitated for a moment._

"_YOU SUCK!" everyone suddenly shouted at the tops of their lungs at Rose. This caused Rose to scowl at everyone in the room before she looked at me with murder in her eyes. Everyone erupted into fits of laughter as I returned her stare with feigned innocence that clearly said… '_Whatcha gonna do about it.'

"_You bi–," Rose started to say to me, but she was cut off by Emmett._

"_You're better than I thought Bella!" he practically shouted in my ear as a smile spread across his face before he came up and pulled his wife in to a hug that was designed, no doubt, to shut her up and calm her down._

"_Beginner's luck or something like that. I probably wouldn't do nearly as well if I had to play the entire song by myself," I mumbled, keeping up the ruse._

"_Okay, let's show these girls how it's really done." Emmett clearly bought my load of crap about my playing ability. And Edward laughed out loud at Emmett's willingness to believe what I told him._

_I quickly removed the guitar and handed it to Emmett before I turned and took a seat next to Edward who had already sat down on one of the couches. I didn't to be next to Rose any longer than necessary. Jasper still had Alice perched on his lap on one of the other couches, while Rose stepped away from Emmett and sat in one of the two arm chairs in the room. Rose gave her husband a loving look before she glared smugly at me next to Edward. I bit back the urge to snicker._

"_What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear, his hot breath washing over my cheek and neck. I resisted the urge to turn my head and press my lips to his. They were so close. It would be so easy. And it is not what he wants. He said as much earlier when he stopped short of kissing me. So why is he tempting me so. Is he truly unaware of how seductive he is? I pushed my need to kiss him away._

"_I don't think I made any points with Rose." I couldn't hold back the giggle that welled up my throat. "All I've done is poured salt in the wound."_

"_I think you're right about that," Edward laughed softly in my ear. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have put you up to this. But don't worry. I'll take care of it." His voice lost a little of its playfulness as it turned a little regretful by the time he finished whispering in my ear._

_I hadn't noticed Jasper get up until he and Emmett started to play. The 'boys' continued to face-off with each other continually arguing who was the best one. In the end, Emmett declared himself the winner of the boys._

_Edward and Jasper were still protesting when I nudged Edward. "Won't he have to face-off with me?"_

_Edward nodded with a knowing smile before he whispered, "We'll remind him of that later after the 'team' part of this competition."_

_As Rose and Emmett stepped up to play co-op against Alice and Jasper, Rose glanced back at me. "I'm going to show you how it's done." Her boast was obviously meant to intimidate me with her gaming skills. I just rolled my eyes at her as I felt hostility start to rise. Edward must have noticed because he started to rub my tense shoulders. I groaned in satisfaction as my muscles started to relax. I felt his chest rumble behind me with a chuckle._

_Emmett selected the expert level and Rose opted for hard, as the game began playing 'Cliffs of Dover' by Eric Johnson. Rose struggled a little, but she seemed to pull it of fairly well. Emmett was good, really good. Their score was impressive. Jasper and Alice were up next selecting the same playing levels as Emmett and Rose. Jasper not as polished as Emmett, but was still able to pull off the song at expert, while Alice was better than Rose, but not by much. Their overall score was not enough to beat Rose and Emmett._

_Then it was our turn. As Edward and I stepped up, Emmett asked what color of body paint I wanted. Edward had already selected expert and was waiting for my selection._

"_Uh, Bella? You do realize you just selected expert. Right?" Emmett looked at me thinking I had made a mistake. _

_I turned around and looked at him. "Well, Emmett, if you can do it…" I let my voice trail off as I turned around to face the TV screen._

"_This should be a short song," Emmett muttered with a laugh. I heard Alice, Jasper and Rose join in on the laughter behind me. I just smiled at Edward. But when Edward let me play lead guitar, Emmett jumped up and yelled, "Dude! Do you realize you are letting Bella play lead?" He was looking at Edward as if he had grown three heads. I grinned at Edward and he returned my grin before he nodded for me to do it._

_As the guitar fret came up on the screen, I emptied my head of everything and shut out all other sounds besides the music of the video game. As I nailed the opening solo of the song, everyone one behind me was deathly quite – not one sound escaped. There were parts of this song I could play in my sleep. So when I reached one of those sections, I stole a quick peek at Edward to gauge his reaction._

_Edward was grinning from ear to ear, never taking his eyes of the TV screen in front of him, playing his part with expert ease. He was better than Jasper, but I couldn't tell if he was better the Emmett. As the song progressed, I felt myself loosen up and relax. I started to sway my hips with the music and dance around a little. I was really starting to get into the game, acting like a head banging rocker when I threw my guitar for star power. I'm sure I was quite the sight, in my blue dress, rocking out to GH3._

_When the song ended and our score came up, Jasper and Alice jumped up and cheered loudly. I gave Edward a side glance only to see that he was doing the same thing to me. We both started to grin at each other as we slowly removed our guitars and turned to face Emmett and Rose._

_Emmett's face was one of pure shock. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised and his mouth wide open, making him look like a complete idiot._

_Rose's expression did NOT mirror her husband. She was red faced, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed and her mouth was set in a hard line as the realization hit her that they were being played. Emmett recovered from his shock faster than Rose and jumped up form the couch._

"_Damn! Bella! YOU ROCK!" he yelled before turning to Rose. "Did you see that, Rose?" He seemed complete oblivious to his wife's reaction and to the fact that he was about to get his head handed to him on a platter._

"_I believe that means we win," Edward announced as he pulled me into a warm hug. "You. Are. Amazing," he whispered, enunciating every word, before we pulled apart a little._

"_No way! I beat you guys in the face-off," Emmett protested but then he turned to me with a challenge in his eyes. "Let's face-off, me against you for all the marbles."_

"_You're on, big guy!" I returned excitedly. Alice squealed as Edward pumped his fist in the air._

"_Go get him," Jasper encouraged me._

"_Crush her, Em," Rose growled a little to fiercely to be considered friendly banter, and I felt Edward's posture stiffen at Rose's continued hostility towards me. I began rubbing calming circles on Edward's back and he instantly relaxed under my touch._

_I put my guitar back on as Emmett did the same and we started to face-off._

********

"Take a picture, Bella," Emmett said, pulling me out of my thoughts as I found myself staring off in to space. Unfortunately, Emmett occupied that space. So I did the only mature thing I could think of, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I?" I sassed back. "I always liked The Wizard of Oz and right now you're looking a lot like The Tin Man." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Hey Em! Got oil for those old man joints of yours?" Edward teased.

"Hey. I don't care what you say. At least I landed the sexy Smurf." Emmett winked at Rose. She responded by smacking Emmett in the back of the head before she sat down.

"It's your fault we're in this mess," she grumbled at him and she huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Awww, Rose. Please don't be mad," he said as he looked at her pouting face. "Maybe later we can play…" Emmett's voice quieted to a whisper so the rest of us couldn't hear as he continued to tell Rose what he wanted to do. She must have liked what he was suggesting, because a small smile played on her lips. But she still continued to act mad at him, but I could see by the amusement in her eyes, she was no longer mad.

"Maybe if I wear some body paint, you'll stare at me for a while." I heard Edward say, no doubt thinking I was neglecting him as I watched Emmett and Rose interact with each other. I smiled as I turn to look at him. He wore the cutest little pout on his face and it was all I could do to keep from kissing him.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Edward grinned at me and I realized I had just called him 'sweetie.' I ducked my head.

"I like it. You can call me Sweetie anytime, Love." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. Things were a little easier between Edward and me; not as confusing anymore. When Edward took me home after the barbeque last Saturday, he explained his strange behavior when he pulled back from his 'persuasion'……

[Flashback]

"_Bella, I feel like a complete jerk," Edward started to explain but he wouldn't look at me, instead he looked down at our hands entwined together. "Last night I made you cry and–"_

_I quickly cut him off. "You didn't make me cry. My father's death is still a tender subject for me and brings tears to my eyes for several reasons. I would have cried anyway." I was shaking my head, trying to figure out why he thought he was to blame. "Besides, I'm the one who started that line of questioning, remember?" I leaned my face into his, trying to get him to look me in the eyes._

"_Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse my kissing you. I hope you know I wasn't trying to take advantage of you when you were so vulnerable." Edward suddenly looked up into my face, meeting my gaze. "I feel a… I don't know how to explain this without sounding completely mental, but… I feel drawn to you Bella. Like we have a connection somehow. Being with you feels natural and sometimes I forget that we've only know each other for such a short time." _

_He took a deep breath before he continued, "I really want to take the time to get to know you, and yet I've started out doing everything backwards with you. I've kissed you, we've slept in each other's arms and yet I don't even really know you. And here we are finally finishing up our first date where, once again, I have come on too strong. Call me old-fashioned, but there's usually a normal order in which people get to know each other, and I seem to have thrown all that out the window." He let out a frustrated sigh at the end of his explanation._

_I smiled shyly at his admission and I cupped his cheek with my free hand. "Edward. I can't deny it. I feel the same connection, so don't worry; you're not mental. It's nice to know where you're coming from because your reactions to me were starting to confuse me." I smiled at him wryly._

"_Well, I certainly don't want to confuse you," he laughed softly. "I want to get to know you better, a lot better, but I don't want to push you into something you don't want."_

_His statement was cryptic and I wondered if was his way of giving me a way out or maybe himself. I wasn't sure what to think. My more rational brain took over and reminded me that I shouldn't get involved with him. I was, after all, still a married woman. Even if everyone thought I was dead, I wasn't. Moreover, Edward didn't need to get involved with someone like me. Someone who was hiding. Someone who was lying to him about who she really was. Was I prepared to tell him everything? I knew the answer was 'no' but if I waited to tell him later, would it make it any easier. Once again, that answer was 'no.' Of course my heart wasn't going to give up that easily, reminding me that I should give Edward a chance. To trust him. To tell him everything now. Rip the proverbial band-aid off quick now before I got in to deep when it would be more painful if he rejected me. What if it didn't matter to him who I was._

_Edward continued to speak, drawing me out of my musings. "But my residency is a concern because it places huge demands on my time. It makes things more complicated because there is little time to date. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you even what to date me?" He was starting to ramble, probably because I hadn't responded to his confession of wanting to get to know me 'a lot better.'_

"_Edward… Why don't we slow down a bit and get to know each other and see where this takes us?" I smiled reassuringly. "Just be warned, the skeletons in my closet are not for the faint of heart. They just might scare you off. You may never want to go on another date with me again," I said playfully, only hinting at the real truth of the matter and taking the coward's way out. I wasn't ready to tell him, yet._

"_I think I'll take my chances." Edward winked. "Speaking of dates, is it too soon to ask you for a second date… Say a baseball game this Thursday to celebrate our victory and see 'The Emmett and Rose Show'?_

[End Flashback]

"Bella, I wished you had let me take you shopping before we came here," Alice complained for the third time today. She made it clear that she did not like the Arizona Diamondback jersey I was sporting. I, on the other hand, loved it; first, because Edward gave it to me to wear to the game. Second, because Edward was wearing a matching jersey.

"Hush! I love my shirt." I pouted at Alice.

"Are you putting down my gift?" Edward shot Alice a playful glare.

"Yes," Alice said. "Bella, just because Edward bought you that shirt, doesn't mean you have to wear it." I knew it was juvenile to wear matching jerseys, but I loved that he wanted to match.

"Alice," I chastised in a mock warning tone and I tried to look stern. But I failed miserably as I grinned.

"By the way, I'm taking you shopping Saturday," she said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Why?" I whined, not wanting to keep my end of the bargain.

"Come on Bella. You owe me. Besides, your first day of classes are in a few days. And I'm guessing from what I've seen so far of your wardrobe, you will need my help," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Hey. What wrong with my clothes. You've only seen me twice," I said indignantly. "Besides, I still have a lot to get done to be ready for class on Monday. And since I took this evening off, I'm not sure I'll have time." I was hoping to avoid shopping and I really needed my Saturday.

"That may be true, but the fact that you would wear that shirt in public, tells me you need help." Her voice lilted as she eyed my clothes again.

"Stop putting down my Bella. I for one love the way she looks," Edward said defending my honor. And my heart skipped a beat when he said 'my Bella.' I was enjoying that thought when the doubts start to creep in. James had often times told me I was his and I belonged to him and it reminded me a little of that. _'Ugh! Stupid James.'_ I thought as I realized how he was still affecting my thinking. But still… in the back of my mind it started to bother me a little. What if Edward turned out to be possessive. I seriously doubted I could be trusted to make a good decision about the character of men.

I mentally shook off those thoughts as I said, "It's your fault I'm in this position, you know. If you hadn't been so anxious to beat Emmett, I wouldn't have to go shopping. I think you owe me, big time mister." I playfully tapped Edward's chest with my forefinger. "First I defeat Emmett for you and then I have to endure the torture of shopping; ALL for you." My face was pulled into a playful pout while I reminded him of his 'debt' to me.

Edward raised him hands in defeat with a low chuckle. "I'm eternally in your debt. How can I make it up to you?" But then he moved my hair off my shoulder closest to him, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm sure you can think of something I can do for you." His warm sweet breath tickled my ear. I caught my breath, but before I could respond, the stadium erupted into cheers as the home team hit a home run, thus ending _this_ conversation.

*******

"One more!" Alice said throwing yet another outfit under the fitting room door.

"Alice!" I protested. "I'm almost buried in clothes in here. Is this really necessary? I'm just teaching high school. Besides, when am I going to need this blue cocktail dress? Have you see the price of this thing? How do expect me to do this on a teacher's salary?"

I couldn't believe the amount of clothing she was trying to get me to purchase. I seriously think she was under the misapprehension that I had a secret stash of money. I laughed mentally as I realized I did! However, that was my contingency plan in case I needed to suddenly relocate again. I still wasn't entirely convinced that I was safe. Occasionally I would get a strange feeling that someone was watching me and a chill of fear would race down my spine. Luckily, those feelings seemed to be lessening over time, much to my relief; now they were just faint echoes and ghostly reminders of my previous life of fear.

"Every woman should have a cocktail dress, Bella. Besides, now that you and Edward are dating, you should be prepared. You need more than just professional looking attire," Alice retorted, taking my rejects off the top of the fitting room door.

"Who told you Edward and I are dating?" I wondered when my personal life had be come common knowledge. Maybe Edward told her I pondered as I came out to model yet another out fit.

"No one. I just had a feeling that you two would get together," Alice offered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, you too are so cute together. He's really taken with you Bella. He deserves to have someone like you come into his life."

"I think it's the other way around. I don't deserve him," I sighed, saddened at the prospect of losing Edward due to my past.

"Hey! Where did this melancholy mood come from?" Alice grabbed my shoulders, giving me a gentle shake.

"It's nothing, never mind." I offered her a smile that didn't reach my eyes. I didn't was to get into this with Alice. She just eyed me skeptically before she pushed me back into the fitting room.

"Hurry! I'm getting hungry," she said as if I was the one holding up our progress and not her insistence that I try on every outfit in the store.

"Okay! Okay! Let me change and then we can go," I said as if I had any say in the matter. Hah! As I stepped out of the room with my intended purchases, my cell phone chirped alerting me to a text message. A goofy smile spread out over my face and Alice groaned.

"Let me take those to register while you talk to Edward. You tell that boy he's not allowed to cut into my shopping time with you, so keep it short," she warned impatiently tapping the toe of her stiletto heel at me before she took the pile of clothes from me. I flipped open my phone to read Edward's message.

_E: How's the torture – er shopping? – E_

_B: Awful! You still owe me for this. Whatcha doing?_

_E: Looking over x-rays for a patient. And you?_

_B: Getting ready to go to lunch w/Alice._

_E: Wish I could join you._

_B: Me too, but I don't think Alice would allow it._

_E: Oh? Why not?_

_B: She's warning you not to cut into her shopping time with me. LOL_

_E: Right. She will have to get used to disappointment. :_

_B: You may think it's funny, but I'm the one who will take her wrath!_

_E: Ok! I surrender, but only if I can see you later then._

_B: Alright, I'll see what I can do ;)_

_E: Got to go. See you later then._

_B: Bye_

I sighed as I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my purse. I was ecstatic that Edward felt the same connection to me that I felt to him. I was also relieved that he was willing to slow down. I seriously didn't know if I could take a fast moving relationship right now. I still had to check my reactions to him to make sure they were 'normal' and not a result of my marriage. I still wasn't sure about getting into a relationship this soon, but I couldn't seem to help myself. At first, I thought it was because I was starved for affection – real affection and love. Something my marriage was clearly devoid of. But when I took a closer look, I could see that I truly was drawn to Edward on a level I had never experienced before.

Before I married James, I had boyfriends in high school. During college, I had been in a couple of serious relationships for a time. I wasn't a stranger to the feelings of love and I knew the difference between infatuation, love and lust for that matter. But my attraction to Edward was on a whole different level – one I had never been to before. It was a little scary to say the least, and I wasn't sure I was ready. I also knew I wasn't strong enough to say 'no' either.

So where did that leave me? Emotionally broken Bella, who should be taking the time to really heal from her marriage of abuse. Here I am plunging head first into the unknown with someone I was inexplicability drawn to. Someone I didn't want to hurt, but was too afraid to confess my secret to even though he was a part of my escape and there to help me out.

As I approached the cash register, I found that Alice wasn't there anymore. I scanned the store only to find her waiting impatiently by the door, bags in hand.

"Alice! Did you pay for all those clothes? I have my own money." I could feel my frustration rising as she shoved the bags into my arms before she opened the door to leave the store.

"I was tired of waiting for you to finish you text flirt with Edward," she scoffed. As I started to protest again about the money, she held up her hand to silence me. "Just consider it _my_ thanks to you for beating Emmett. Oh, and don't say anything but it's mostly for putting Rose in her place. She so deserved it after the way she treated you." Alice was laughing and holding her sides on that last part. I couldn't contain my smug smile.

"She was pretty pissed off at me, wasn't she." My victory did have a certain justification in it.

"Where's your keys?" Alice said as we reached my car.

"In my purse." I held up my elbow for her to find the keys as my arms where overflowing with bags. Alice found the keys and opened the trunk of my car, depositing my purchases inside.

As we got inside the car, I was overcome with a sense of belonging. It had been such a long time since I had spent time being with the girls, so to speak. I really felt like I had a friend in Alice and I had missed having girl 'friends.'

"Thanks for this Alice. It's been a long time since I've hung out doing girly stuff." I smiled as I turned to her.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad to hear you say that. We are going to have so much fun!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat. And suddenly I was genuinely afraid of what this little pixie had up her sleeve.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I need to give a SERIOUS SHOUT OUT to ThePurpleDragonOfAmazingness for letting me use her idea for shouting "YOU SUCK" to the losers during the Guitar Hero 3 battle. THANK-YOU! Great idea.

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Mine was great, but it's a good thing it's only once a year – it's a lot of work. LOL**

**Thanks again for continuing to read and review! - SavageWoman  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Just You and Me

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_Thanks for this Alice. It's been a long time since I've hung out doing girly stuff." I smiled as I turned to her._

"_Oh Bella! I'm so glad to hear you say that. We are going to have so much fun!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat. And suddenly I was genuinely afraid of what this little pixie had up her sleeve.  
_

**  
Chapter 14 – Just You and Me  
**

Buzzzzz! Buzzzzz! Buzzzzz!

"Ugh," I groaned as I hit my alarm clock, not wanting to get up. "Five more minutes," I mumbled into my pillow. Sleep had eluded me for most of the night due to my nerves. Today was the first day of class, and I needed to get up and out the door by 6:00 am. I slowly flopped my legs off the bed not realizing how close I was to the edge, causing the rest of my body to roll off the bed. Of course, clumsy me lost her balance.

"Ooof!" I exclaimed as my butt made contact with the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch." I rolled to the side and rubbed my backside. Great way to start the day. I hope it wasn't a foreshadowing of things to come. The thought garnered a dry chuckle.

I slowly got off the floor, using the bed for support so I wouldn't have a repeat performance. I shuffled off to the bathroom to get ready. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and sighed as I saw how tired I looked. Maybe I'll feel and look better after a shower. I quickly shed my clothes and got in the shower, hoping the heat of the water would ease the tension in my shoulders.

As much as I loved being a teacher, it was always hard starting out in a new school. I didn't like being the center of attention. I was most likely going get more than a few curious looks than I wanted from the students and the staff, a sure thing being the new teacher. Hopefully in a school this size I wouldn't be the only new teacher. Eventually the novelty would wear off soon and I would get lost in the shuffle. I knew once the first couple of weeks passed by, I would cease to be the new teacher and just another member of the staff.

I realized I was taking too long in the shower and quickly finished up. _Wouldn't want to be late for my first day, now would I_. After toweling off, I quickly got dressed in my black knee length pencil skirt and matching jacket. I wore a light pink button down shirt under the jacket. Since I was going to be on my feet most of the day, I opted for a pair of low black heels. I was just finishing my hair and makeup when I heard the doorbell ring. A glance at the clock told me it was 6:40 am. I wondered who it could be this early in the morning as I cautiously walked over to the door. A quick peek through the peephole caused a big grin to spread across my face. I quickly unlocked the deadbolt before I threw open the door with more force than was necessary.

"Edward!" I grinned stupidly at him unable to hide my delight in seeing him at my door. I hadn't seen him since the baseball game due to our schedules. After shopping with Alice, we hadn't been able to get together because he had to work an extra shift. By the time he got home, I was already asleep. He then proceeded to sleep most of Sunday and had to work again that afternoon. His schedule was exhausting and I wasn't sure how he managed it.

"Good morning beautiful," he said with that gorgeous crooked smile of his. He must have just come from the hospital, still wearing his hospital scrubs, hair tousled and looking incredibly sexy, as usual. "Have you had breakfast yet?" He held up a bag and two cups of liquid.

"No, I was just getting ready to forage in my kitchen for something." I smiled as I stepped aside and motioning for him to come inside. As he passed by me, I could smell the aroma of the coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty," he said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Not at all. What did you get?" I gushed, peeking inside the bag.

"I hope you like bagels and coffee," Edward said, his face hopeful.

"Perfect." I grabbed the coffee to get my morning fix, realizing coffee wasn't the only fix I was getting this morning. I could get used to starting my day out with Edward. In fact, becoming a morning person was a certainty, if Edward was on the menu. Edward chuckled at my reaction to the coffee. "What?" I playfully scowled.

"Big fan of coffee?" He smiled shaking his head.

"Mmmm." I hummed as I inhaled the aroma of the coffee before taking a sip. Edward pulled out a bagel and started to spread cream cheese on it. "What are you having?" I suddenly realizing he probably shouldn't be having coffee if he plans getting any rest.

"Don't worry – it's orange juice," he said as if reading my mind.

"So, to what do I owe this wonderful breakfast treat?" I cocked my head to the side as I leaned again the kitchen counter.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your first day of class," Edward admitted looking down at the bagels. "Besides, I missed seeing you all weekend." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes, and I felt my pulse quicken.

"I missed seeing you too," I said shyly unable to break free of his emerald eyes. I noticed Edward starting to slightly lean towards as I felt myself do the same. Suddenly the alarm on my cell phone went off, breaking us out of our trance. I had set the alarm on my phone to give me a 10-minute warning before I had to leave so I wouldn't be late for work.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled sheepishly as I fumbled with my phone turning off the alarm.

"What time do you have to leave?" Edward said softly as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear before he ran the back of his hand back down my cheek.

"In ten minutes," I whispered, finding myself a bit dazzled by Edward.

"When will you be home?" He dropped his hand before he gave me a bagel.

"Just after four o'clock at the earliest. Of course it's hard to say with it being the first day of school." I furrowed my brow, unsure of how things would go today. "Are you working later?" I said trying not to sound too desperate.

"I hope not," Edward sighed shaking his head in frustration. "Would you like to come over tonight?" He flashed me that crooked smile of his causing my heart to flutter.

"Sure," I said returning his smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll cook us dinner, maybe we can watch a movie or something," he said looking down at his orange juice, swirling it around in the cup. "You know, get to know each other better." He looked up as if he were asking if it was okay.

"Sounds wonderful," I replied, giving my approval. We looked at each other for a long moment before I realized it was time for me to get to work. "I guess I should probably get going." Saddened a little at having so little time with Edward.

"Okay," Edward said as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed.

"Get some sleep and I'll see you this evening," I said with an understanding smile.

"Yes ma'am," he said obediently before he rubbed his hands over his face. I grabbed my breakfast, purse and messenger bag before we walked out the door and locked it.

"Thanks for the wonderful breakfast," I offered after Edward walked me to my car and opened the door for me.

"Anytime. Have a wonderful first day." His voice was soft as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I got in my car. He shut the door to my car and stepped back as I started the engine. As I backed out of the driveway, Edward waved before he started to walk back to his place. I returned his wave as I drove away.

*******

_That went better than I expected_.

I erased the last of my lesson after the final bell rang signaling the end of the first day of school. I had two Junior English classes, one Creative Writing class and two AP English Literature classes. Much to my relief, I found that I wasn't the object of too much attention. I looked around my generic classroom, deciding I might have to make a few additions to inspire some creative learning. I didn't have time to consider my room with my short notice addition to the staff.

I sat down at my desk and turned to the computer there to check my emails. As I scrolled through the various announcements, meeting reminders and student inquiries, I heard a knock on my open door. I looked up to see a pleasant looking man with blue eyes and boyish features. His blond hair was styled into a casual spiky mess that looked a little like he was trying too hard. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a button down shirt, a tweed blazer and burgundy loafers. He was shorter than Edward, at around five foot ten inches and looked like he might be a few years older than me.

"You must be Isabella Thomas, the new English teacher," he said before he smiled and walked over to my desk.

"Please, call me Bella." I smiled back as I stood and offered a handshake.

"Mike Newton." As he accepted my handshake, his eyes raked up and down my body, making me a little uncomfortable. "I teach World History and American Government a few doors down."

"Nice to meet you. How long have you taught here?" I hated making small talk, but it was the polite thing to do.

"About three years now. Great place to work," Mike replied before he saw one of his students waiting patiently to speak to him. He waved good-bye to me as he turned to the young girl. "What can I do for you, Bailey." His voice grew distant as he walked down the hall with her.

I let out a sigh of relief before I turned back to my work, grateful for the student pulling Mike away. I wanted to get as much work done before I left at four o'clock. Unfortunately, fate was not in my corner. It was to be expected as various members of the staff stopped by to welcome me to the team. I glanced at the clock, 4:30 pm, as I gathered my things to leave. I stopped by the office to them know I was leaving when the principal, Bill Peterson, came out.

"How did your first day go, Bella?" he inquired nicely.

"Really good." I couldn't hold back the smile. It felt good to be teaching again.

"Great. Don't forget we have staff meeting Wednesday morning. Let me know if you need anything. Sorry, I'm late for a district meeting." He offered me a chagrinned smile.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Bill." I felt relieved that I could get out of there quickly without any lengthy conversations.

"Bye, Bella!" He waved as he rushed out the door.

I quickly made my way out to my car and drove home. _Anxious much?_ I laughed at myself, knowing I could not wait to see Edward. I pulled into the driveway of my house, got out of the car and went inside. I tossed my messenger bag and purse on the chair in my office before went to change into a pair of pink cotton shorts, a white tee shirt and pink mary janes. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair before I freshened up my lip-gloss.

I grabbed my phone and house key before I walked out the door and locked up. I practically skipped over to Edward's barely containing my enthusiasm at seeing him again. When reached his doorstep, I paused, trying to calm myself before ringing his doorbell. I waited patiently for Edward to answer, but no one seemed to be at home. Disappointment started to wash through my veins cooling my enthusiasm as I rang for the second time. I signed as the let down settled over me and my ecstatic mood dissipated. I was almost to the end of his sidewalk when I heard the door open.

"Bella?" a groggy voice mumbled. I turned to see a half-asleep Edward shielding his eyes from the outside light pouring in through his open door. "What time is it?" I stifled a groan – he looked so good unshaven and barefoot wearing a white tank top and yellow basketball shorts. His bronze hair was beyond messy as it stood up on one side of his head, obviously the side he was sleeping on.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," I laughed quietly as I walked back towards Edward. "It's a little after 5 o'clock." I stopped in front of him as he stood in the doorway still trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"Wow. I must have been out," his husky voice said a little louder, running his hand through his hair before bringing it down to rub the back of his neck.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll come over another time." I smiled hoping to hide my disappointment. "You need your sleep."

"No!" Edward said loudly. I see by could by the sorry look on his face, he didn't mean to say it that loud. "I'm good. I don't need anymore sleep."

"Really," I said with a skeptical look on my face and a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Yeah." He smiled and stepped aside before he motioned for me to come in.

This was first time I had been inside of Edward's house. The floor plan mirrored my own, but it was decorated decidedly better than my place. Dominating the living room was his shiny black baby grand piano that had its top propped open wide, situated so the person playing the piano had a view of the front yard from the window. The image of a shirtless Edward playing _Clare de Lune_ popped in my head as I remembered the night he caught me watching him at the piano. I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks and I glanced up at Edward. He was looking down at me and he chuckled as he caught my blush. I bumped my shoulder into him shyly and he put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

We continued into the house with his arm around me. The walls were painted a taupe color giving the home a sophisticated air. The family room was dominated by a large plasma TV on the wall and the massive stereo. He had a CD collection that would make any music store envious.

"Wow," I murmured a little distractedly as I looked at his collection. I felt Edward's body next to me vibrate as he laughed at my reaction.

"Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?" he said pulling away from me a little.

"Go ahead. I'll just look at your sweet CD collection." I pulled my eyes away from the massive about of jewel cases in front of me to glance up at him. Edward quickly kissed the top of my head before he disappeared down the hall and into his room.

I stood there for a moment, a little distracted by the thought of Edward in the next room showering and the urge to join him. I pulled myself away from that line of thinking, chastising myself a little. Instead, I turned my attention to his music collection and all the music titles, seemingly organized in no particular order. He had quite the eclectic taste in music.

After several minutes of perusing the music, I sunk down into one of his soft brown couches. They were covered in a soft woven fabric with overstuffed cushions. The back, arms and frame of the couches were covered in brown worn leather that was accented by big rivets along the bottom of the front of the couch and running up the fronts of the armrests. The furniture was masculine without feeling as if you were in a bachelor pad.

I leaned my head back into the soft cushions of the couch and closed my eyes for a moment as I relaxed. I wasn't alerted to Edward's presence until I felt the cushion next to me shift a slightly. I smiled a little before I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next with his face closer to me than I expected, watching me. He hair was still wet making it a shade darker and had on a pair of black shorts and a red tee shirt.

"How was your day," he asked softly, staring intently at my lips before he brought his eyes up to meet mine.

"Really good." His delicious scent swirled assaulted my senses and I unconsciously licked my lips. Just then, my stomach had to go and ruin the moment with a hungry growl.

"Hungry?" Edward laughed, just before his stomach answered mine with a growl of its own, causing me to let out a giggle. "Okay… Sounds like _we_ are hungry. How about some spaghetti."

"You cook?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes. I am quite the master of spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, sandwiches, canned soup. The list goes on and on." he crowed proudly as if he was a master chef, but his eyes were full of humor.

"Oh my. I had no idea I was in the presence of such greatness." I teased breathlessly fanning myself like I was about to swoon. Suddenly Edward jumped up off the couch pulling me with him.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to boil water." He laughed at my mockery before he grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder eliciting a surprised squeak from me. He carried me the twenty or so steps into the kitchen and gently set me down on my feet.

Edward and I quickly got to work making spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. Twenty minutes later, we were seated at his dining table and enjoying a good meal together. As we ate, Edward started to ask me questions, a lot of questions. But I didn't feel threatened by them. They were mostly trivial things like what my favorite food or favorite animal. A few of them caused me to blush, like when he asked what my favorite color was.

"Green," I blurted out without thinking. This caused me to blush because up until a few weeks ago, my favorite color was blue. Edward didn't need to know that the color of his emerald eyes was the reason for the change.

"What?" He looked at my blushing cheeks as I looked down at my plate. But I shook my head refusing to tell him the reason for my embarrassment. "Please… Tell me?" he said softly as he lifted my face to look at him.

"It's the color of you eyes," I sighed, giving in to his request as I looked back down. "I suppose if you asked what my favorite hair color was, I'd say bronze." I continued giving more information that I had intended. [**A/N: Taken in part from **_**Twilight**_**, pg 230.**]

Edward didn't pause for too long before he shot off more questions about favorite flower, movie, song, etc. He continued his interrogation as we cleaned up after dinner. By the time we made our way over to the couch in the family room, I felt like a game show contestant trying to answer rapid-fire questions before the buzzer went off. So when he asked when my birthday was, I told him without a second thought. He paused his questions as a mischievous smile broke across his face.

"No. No. No." I groaned and I covered my face with my hands.

"September 13th," Edward mused. "How old will you be?"

"Twenty-five," I grumbled into my hands. I looked up into his amused face. "Please don't tell Alice! I have a feeling if she finds out, she will make a big deal about it."

"And I won't?" Edward laughed.

"Edward! Please, no parties! I hate it when people make a big deal out of my birthday!" I wailed shaking my head.

"Okay. I promise…" He hesitated for dramatic effect. "…not to tell Alice." He busted out laughing at me and I smacked his shoulder with my hand. "Ouch!" He rubbed his shoulder, hamming it up a bit.

"Humph," I grunted in frustration as I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. I wasn't really that mad at Edward, I just didn't want anyone to make a big deal about my birthday. I could tell by the smirk on his face that he wasn't fooled by my fake anger, but he played along anyway.

"Bella," Edward sang my name as he leaned in close. "Don't be mad. It will be just be the two of us. Okay?" He caressed my arm with his hand and I shivered at his touch and the prospect of 'the two of us.' He was driving me mad and I caved.

"Fine. Just you and me," I said sternly as my lips twitched into a smile. "But no one else." I looked at him pointedly.

"Okay." Edward pouted like a scolded child and I laughed, knowing our fake fight was over.

"So, how old are you? And when is _your_ birthday?" I asked, hoping I could get a little payback.

Edward smirked, probably seeing right through me. "You missed it. I turned 28 on June 20th," I sighed in defeat. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. The warmth from his body relaxed me while we sat there in a comfortable silence for a long moment before he asked, "Are you ready for the movie?"

"What? No more questions?" I teased lifting my head to look at his face.

"I think that's it… for now." He pulled me off the couch to look at our movie choices.

"When do I get my turn? I still don't know much about you." I realized that he had come out this answering only two of my questions.

"Friday," he said simply.

"Friday? What about it. You only answer questions of Fridays?" I said flippantly.

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "That's right and the occasional odd numbered Tuesday. Yes Friday, when you let me take you out for dinner, someplace nice."

My laughter rang out in the room before it morphed into a contented sigh. "Okay, Friday then." I turned my attention to the DVD selection trying to play it cool and not jump up and down like a silly schoolgirl who just was asked to the prom by the man of her dreams.

_Finally!_

Our last two dates outside of hanging out at his house had involved Rose. I was looking forward to going somewhere with Edward that didn't involve nasty comments and constant glares from his sister-in-law.

"So, what should we watch?" I asked not caring – as long as I was with Edward, I was good with just about anything. We selected a movie, dimmed the lights and settled in to watch sitting in much the same way we did when we spent the night on the swinging bench. Edward kept playing with my hair during the movie and if felt so good. He managed to distract me completely so that I had absolutely no idea what was going on in the movie.

About a half-hour into the show, we changed positions so that we were both lying down on the couch, Edward behind me with his warm chest pressed up against my back, his arm draped across my waist and out hands entwined. He had his head propped up on his hand to watch the movie. More than once I caught him watching me instead of the movie, but every time I did, he would quickly look back up to the movie.

I was still pretending to watch the movie when I felt Edward's breath on my ear and neck.

"Bella." The tone of his voice made my stomach quiver. I felt his nose skim my neck and my breathing hitched in my throat.

"Hm," I replied, unsure if I could find my voice. He pulled my shoulder towards him, rolling me on my back and I looked up at him while he hovered over me. Even in the dark room illuminated only by the television, I could see his eyes were clearly smoldering. Anticipation started to build as it started to sink in that Edward was looking that way at _me. Me!_ How did I, simple little Bella, cause such a reaction in someone as gorgeous as Edward?

"You smell so good," he groaned softly while caressing my cheek. He slowly brought his head to down to mine and lightly brushed his warm soft lips against mine. I don't know what came over me; perhaps it was the building anticipation. But the moment his lips touched mine, I crashed my lips into his fervently kissing him, winding my fingers through his hair.

Edward froze for a brief moment before he returned my kiss with a passion matching my own pulling me closer to his body with one hand while he buried the other in my hair. The quiver in my stomach exploded throughout my body spreading out with the heat of our kiss. When we finally we broke apart for some much needed air, I heard Edward's ragged breathing, much like my own. He continued his kisses down my neck and back up again before he stopped at my ear.

"I've been wanting to do _that_ for a very long time," Edward confessed in a rough voice, still breathing heavy.

"Why did you stop?" I teased, still trying to regulate my own breathing.

"Bella, please," he moaned. "Are you trying to test the limits of my self-control?"

"Your control appears to be fine. It's mine that needs the help." I laughed softly at the way I attacked him. I was too happy to be embarrassed. He answered with a laugh as he pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled his glorious scent. We lay in each other embrace on the couch as the forgotten movie played on. My previous night of sleeplessness finally caught up with me and I fell into a blissful slumber in Edward's arms. I was vaguely aware of Edward turning off the TV and pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it over us. I was right where I wanted to be, snuggled into his chest with his arms wound tightly around me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Show me some love!**

**I know that was really fluffy, but... You know you love fluff. Besides I had to throw some in before the drama starts... hint, hint. Can't have one of these stories without some drama!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. And since I didn't get a chance to respond to most of the reviews for the last chapter, I'm giving a special thank to everyone who reviewed. So this 'THANKS' goes out to... washingtongirl-91, orlibluver, cantarbailar, future-impending, Bunnybabi, Bennyjo4, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, junebug84, twilightobession, ThisIsMyDisguise, narniagirl17, jvanshuff, goldeneyedfanpire, FRK921, bitemeplease235, VanessaGirl123, Pup-of-Power, Loulabelle, itMUSTbeLOVE53. In the immortal words of Guitar Hero 3 (my favorite game, btw) - ****"YOU ROCK!" - SavageWoman  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Play for Me

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," Edward confessed in a rough voice, still breathing heavy._

"_Why did you stop?" I teased, still trying to regulate my own breathing._

"_Bella, please," he moaned. "Are you trying to test the limits of my self-control?"_

"_Your control appears to be fine. It's mine that needs the help." I laughed softly at the way I attacked him. I was too happy to be embarrassed. He answered with a laugh as he pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled his glorious scent. We lay in each other embrace on the couch as the forgotten movie played on. My previous night of sleeplessness finally caught up with me and I fell into a blissful slumber in Edward's arms. I was vaguely aware of Edward turning off the TV and pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it over us. I was right where I wanted to be, snuggled into his chest with his arms wound tightly around me._

**  
Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 15 – Play For Me  
**

As much as I hated to admit it, Alice was right – something I would never tell that pixie. I did need more outfits besides work clothes if I was going to be dating Edward. I am glad I let her talk me into some fun clothing and nice eveningwear. Of course, I did not have a clue which outfit to wear on my date with Edward tonight. I really needed the opinion of a friend. I wondered what Alice was doing a little later…

The final bell startled me out of my swirling thoughts of Edward, Alice and dresses.

"Don't forget, you're essays are due on Monday!" I said loudly to my students as they quickly filed out of the room to a weekend of freedom.

I sighed and started to sit down at my desk. I quickly got to work, in an attempt to get out of here by three. Mike Newton made a point of stopping by my classroom everyday this week just as I was about to leave at four. He would then drone on for half an hour while I tried to drop subtle hints that I needed to go. I was determined not to be stuck here this Friday listening to him. That left me with less than an hour to get everything done.

As I finished the last of my work, I glanced up at the clock. It was after three so I grabbed the stacks of papers I needed to grade putting them in my messenger bag. I picked up my purse, turned off the lights in my classroom and closed the door. The quickest way to my car took me past Mike's room, so I decided to take the scenic route, just in case he saw me and wanted to talk. I knew the heels of my shoes would echo in the hallway, so I went as fast as I could, making a break for it. As I rounded the corner, I could hear a chair squeak coming from the hallway I had just left. I didn't look back as I hurried out to my car, almost laughing at my escape.

I felt light-hearted as I drove home knowing that in a few hours I would be with Edward. As I approached my house, I saw a yellow Porsche in the driveway and a very irritated Alice sitting on my front porch swing. There was a large black bag on the porch next to her. I waved as I pulled in next to her car in the driveway, but she just scowled at me.

As I exited my car I tried to smile at Alice, but I think it looked more like a grimace than a smile. "Alice?" I said cautiously as I approached her. "What's wrong?"

"How took you sweet time getting home," she snapped at me. "I've been waiting out here in the heat for –" She glanced down at her wrist and her non-existent watch. "– fifteen minutes!" Alice huffed like a little child and folded her arms across her chest.

"Was I supposed to meet you? I don't remember you saying you were coming over." Confusion filled my mind as I racked my brain trying to remember if I had made plans with Alice on the same night I was going out with Edward.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me and picked up the black bag. "Bella, because you are late getting home, we barely have two hours to get you ready for you date with Edward." She stood up, grabbed my keys out of my hand, and unlocked the front door before she shoved me into the house.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I was still confused as to why she was here. I was a grown woman who knew how to dress herself, so why did I need help. Then I remembered my half-hearted wish earlier about opinions and what to wear. But, how did she know?

"You do have a date with him tonight, right?" she asked and I gave her a positive nod. "Come on." She sounded annoyed as she grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me back to my room. This reminded me again, of how strong she was. "You go take a shower while I figure out what you're going to wear." She shoved me into the bathroom and closed the door in my face before I could protest.

I just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what I had gotten myself into when I heard Alice yell through the door, "I don't hear the water running!"

"I wasn't late, by the way!" I shot back through the door deciding two could play at this game.

"Shower. Now!" she yelled. I sighed and turned on the shower. I decided it would be easier to acquiesce to her demands rather than resist the inevitable. I undressed and stepped in the shower, allowing the hot water to relax my body. Fifteen minutes later, I found myself sitting in my robe in front of my mirror as Alice started in on my hair. I peeked in the black bag Alice brought only to find it filled with an assortment of hair products, make-up and heated hair implements of torture.

"Is this really necessary?" I said a little annoyed that she didn't ask me if this is what I wanted as I motioned to her black bag. I seriously hoped she was not planning to use all this stuff on me. "And how did you know I had a date with Edward?" I had not talked to Alice since our shopping trip.

"Yes it is necessary." Her tone was matter-of-fact. Alice was in a much better mood by the time I finished with my shower, all traces of her previous ill mood gone. That left me with a hyperactive pixie that was now tugging and pulling at my hair. "I had a feeling this afternoon that you needed my help, so I cleared the rest of my day. And as for how I knew, Edward told Emmett, who told Rose, who told me."

"Great. I bet that made Rose happy," I muttered sarcastically, not please at the prospect of Rose knowing about my activities with Edward. The last time my path crossed Rose's was the baseball game where we managed to say as little as possible to each other while I made a point of staying out of her way. If Edward and I continued to date, being around Rose would be inevitable at some point in the future.

Alice snorted at my comment. "Yeah, well you know. Just give her time. She will get over it." I thought about that for a moment. I wondered how long it would take. Moreover, if she did get over it, there was no promise that Rose would even like me. In fact, I was sure that all she would ever do is tolerate me. I sighed as I turned my attention to what Alice was doing to my hair as she finished up. I had to admit, that talented pixie knew what she was doing. My hair looked great with half of it pulled up in a loose ponytail as my hair cascaded down my back in big loose curls. She left a few loose strands out to frame my face.

As Alice started to pull out the makeup, I started to protest, "Alice I don't want to wear a lot of heavy makeup." In my life with James, he always insisted that I wear make-up – more makeup than I was comfortable wearing. Now that I had a choice in the matter, I found I did not really like to wear a lot. It's not that I was against it; I just did not see the need to be made-up to the hilt every second of the day.

"A little credit, Bella," she said a little offended. "I was planning on enhancing your natural beauty. You already have beautiful skin, so all we really need to do is bring out your best features." I just rolled my eyes at her reference to me having natural beauty, and as for my skin, it was nothing but pale. However, Alice ignored my antics and continued to work. A few minutes later she stepped back so I could take in the full effect of her work. I was amazed at how good I looked. She managed to give me exactly what I wanted without me knowing what it was. My eyes and lips looked amazing without looking overly done up.

"Let's get you dressed. Edward will be here in a few minutes." Alice walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. As I followed her, I could hear her muttering under her breath something about Edward's deplorable decorating skills. I laughed internally as I realized Esme would probably say the same thing.

"Put this on," Alice said handing something purple to wear along with a black lace bra and panty set. I raised my eyebrows at Alice, realizing she had picked out my underwear. "You know what they say about feeling sexy underneath your clothes."

Alice walked into the bathroom to pack-up her things and to give me some privacy. I took off my robe and quickly dressed in the clothing Alice had picked out for me. The purple silk dress was one of the favorites I had purchases on my trip with Alice last Saturday. It was sleeveless with one-inch straps that ran up my shoulders and to the back of the dress. It had a scooped neck with little pleats that embellished the bodice. The waistband of the dress fell just below my breasts. The pleats continued from under the waistband and were present in the back of the dress, giving the knee-length skirt volume so it swished around my thighs as I walked.

"I'm done," I called to Alice in the bathroom. I grabbed my silver evening bag and went to find my phone and keys.

I walked back into the room for a final approval to find Alice nowhere in sight.

"Alice?" I called.

"In here." She emerged from the closet holding a pair of spiky heeled shoes she had forced upon me last week.

We had argued a good ten minutes about the strappy sling-backs she wanted me to buy. I argued that the 4-inch skinny heels looked too precarious for my sometimes-clumsy ways. I was by no means as clumsy as I was a kid, but I never possessed the any natural grace either. I groaned when she pointed out that, the color matched the purple cocktail dress perfectly and that the heels were only three and a half inches. I scoffed and told her that a half inch would not make much of a difference to my clumsy nature. But, when she mentioned that, the shoes were called the 'Dazzle' Satin Sandal and that I would be sure to 'dazzle' Edward when I wore them, I snatched them out of her hand, took them to the cash register and paid for them immediately.

"Where are all your clothes? Most of what I see here is what we bought last week," Alice said incredulously.

I had forgotten that that my wardrobe did not have the usual amounts of clothing for a normal woman. I had to leave all my clothing when I left James, not wanting to raise any suspicions if he noticed certain pieces of my wardrobe missing. In addition, in my three months of travel, I had bought mostly casual clothing, making selections based on comfort rather than fashion. I felt the panic start to well in my throat as I realized I needed to think of a response that would garner the least amount of questions while seeming realistic. I certainly could not tell Alice the truth. If there was anyone who deserved the truth it was Edward, and I wasn't ready for that yet. Therefore, I did what I had been doing now for a while in order to protect my secrets. I lied.

"I lost most of my things in an apartment fire a couple of months ago and I'm still rebuilding my wardrobe." I hoped she would not notice the quiver in my voice.

I did not get the reaction I expected. I thought Alice would bombard me with questions. Instead, Alice started to jump up and down clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Oh! We get to do LOTS of shopping!" she squealed.

I groaned in response, but Alice ignored me as she grabbed a pen and paper out of her purse and started to make note of what I she thought I would need in my wardrobe.

I was so engrossed watching Alice in fascination that the sound of the doorbell caused me to jump. Before I could react, Alice shot out of the room like a bullet and was opening the front door before I rounded the corner into the entryway. I grabbed my silver bag before I walked to the door, being careful not to trip in my shoes. As I approached the door, a bronze-haired God with beautiful green eyes and a crooked smile greeted me. He looked amazing in his slate blue, two-button suit. He had a baby blue dress shirt and a gray and blue striped tie that matched perfectly. His black shiny loafers completed the look.

Before Edward or I could say anything, Alice said, "Wow Edward. You clean up well." Edward chuckled in response as he tried to ruffle her hair as she dodged out of the way. He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling as he took in my outfit.

"Wow is right," he replied softly as he stared at me. "Bella, you look amazing." I felt my cheeks blush as ducked my head.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." I looked back up at his smiling face.

"Well…," Alice said drawing out the word longer than necessary, trying to break Edward and me out of our mutual ogling. "I think I'll be going now that my work here is done."

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug before she left.

"Bye." Edward smiled at Alice as she passed by.

"Have fun you two!" she called back to us as she skipped off to her car. Edward quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you," he confessed looking into my eyes. I inhaled his intoxicating scent as it swirled around me.

"I've missed you too." He lowered his head and kissed me softly and I felt a swell of happiness start to build in my chest. It was so powerful that it almost hurt.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as we pulled out of our embrace. I nodded as we walked out the door and locked the house.

Edward held my hand as he walked me to his silver Volvo parked on the street in from of my house. He opened my door and helped me into my seat like a perfect gentleman. I smiled up at him before he closed the door. He quickly walked around and got in the driver's seat of his car. While we drove to the restaurant, he asked about my day and I asked about his. Little did he know that all activities that did not involve Edward were simply filler until I could be with him. I knew I was in trouble, but I could not be happier about if I tried.

We arrived at an Italian restaurant and Edward quickly got out of the car to open my door and help me from the car. He tossed the keys to the valet and we made our way into La Bella Italia. As we entered, the host greeted us. She was a tall young woman with bottle blond hair and too much make-up. She adjusted her name badge so we could clearly make out her name – Melissa – when she took in Edward's appearance. Melissa addressed him with an almost inappropriate amount of friendliness as he told her we had reservations under Mason for two.

I felt myself stiffen as the desire to yell at the woman for coming on to Edward; he was _my_ date. It annoyed me she would shamelessly flirt with him right in front of me as she refused to acknowledge my presence. He glanced down at me with an apologetic look in his eyes as he caressed my cheek. I relaxed and smiled up at him. This caused Melissa to bark an irritated "your table is ready" before she turned on her heel and stalked off towards our seats. I could not help but smile at her reaction.

She led us to a private table for two. After we sat down, she handed us our menus. She gave Edward one last lingering look before she walked away.

Shortly after Melissa left, our server walked over and addressed us with a thick Italian accent. He introduced himself as Antonio as he offered his handshake to Edward and me. When I told him my name, his lifted my hand and kissed it. I glanced as Edward who was no longer smiling but was shooting Antonio a dark glare as he sat stiffly in his seat. My eyes widened at little shock that Antonio would be as bold as to flirt with me in front of Edward.

I quickly pulled my hand away from Antonio's grasp and place it quickly on top of Edward's hand as he held it clenched into a fist on stop of the table. I smiled at Edward and he instantly relaxed as he returned my smile. Antonio nervously cleared his throat before he recommended some of the house specialties for dinner. Edward asked to see the wine list before he ordered a bottle. Antonio excused himself so we could peruse our menus.

"Well that was interesting," Edward chuckled under his breath.

I laughed in response. "Tell me about it. Maybe we should get Antonio together will Melissa." Edward's beautiful laughter rang out and it filled my heart with joy that he felt the same way. Antonio returned with the wine and poured us each a glass.

"Are you ready to order?" Antonio said turning to me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I replied, keeping my eyes on Edward the whole time so Antonio would not be encouraged to continue his flirting. Antonio reluctantly turned to Edward for his order.

"I'll have the spinach tortellini." Edward's tone was flat – clearly annoyed with Antonio. I smirked at Edward as I nudged him under the table with my foot. Edward grinned in response.

"Is it my turn yet?" I asked him hesitantly as soon as Antonio left with our order.

"Oh that's right – time for the questions." Edward smirked at me. "What do you want to know?" I had decided not to go with the same line of questions Edward had asked me earlier. I wanted to know the man.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked, deciding to start out simple.

"Chicago," he said fondly.

"Did you live there before or after your parents…?" I was not sure if I should mention their death or just leave it. However, Edward just smiled at me in understanding before he responded.

"Both. My father was a lawyer and my mother stayed home to raise Emmett and me. We lived in Chicago. After their death, Carlisle and Esme decided leave Dartmouth where he was teaching at the Medical School and move to Chicago to take care of us," he said.

"They moved to take care of you?" I asked incredulously.

"I know. It was immensely selfless of them. I asked Carlisle why they moved. It would be so much easier to move a ten and twelve year old. But, Carlisle told me that because Emmett and I had lost so much already, he and Esme thought it would be easier on us not to uproot us from everything we knew. It was bad enough we had lost both our parents, but to lose the only home we had known, our friends, our school, everything that was familiar to us was unbearable to Esme and him."

"That's so beautiful." I felt my eyes sting with tears. I decided to continue with my questions before Edward noticed my emotions getting the better of me. "Where did you go to college?"

"Dartmouth," he replied with a chuckle. Just then, Antonio returned with our entrées. He topped off our wine before he asked if there was anything else. Edward looked at me and I shook my head before he turned back to Antonio to dismiss him. We ate in silence for a few minutes enjoying our food.

"Is Carlisle the reason you became a doctor?" I nudged my plate back after having my fill of ravioli.

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme both have been wonderful examples of selflessness towards Emmett and me. But it was his desire to help people that inspired me to want to do the same." It was amazing to hear Edward talk about the two people in this world who had shown me the same unconditional help and love they had given him.

It was a bittersweet feeling. I knew how wonderful Carlisle and Esme were. They saved my life, literally. They took care of me, a stranger and helped me get back on my feet. I owed them so much. Because of them, I was sitting across from the most incredible man I had ever met. In addition, I wanted to share that with Edward. I wanted to let him know I knew first-hand exactly how wonderful his aunt and uncle were. I _wanted_ him to know! How could I broach the subject with Edward?

_Hey Edward, do you remember that pathetic broken woman named Marie? Well surprise, it's me._

Yeah right. I decided to push it out of my mind for now, vowing to work on a way to tell him soon. I could not stand deceiving him anymore.

The conversation flowed easily as Edward and I continued to talk about school, friends, and our childhoods as we got to know each other. I was completely unaware of how long we had been in the restaurant.

"Shall we go? I think they want to close up." Edward pushed his chair away from the table to stand up. I looked around me only to realize we were the only patrons left in the restaurant.

"Oh, wow. I completely lost track of time." I blushed at how absorbed I had been in Edward tonight. Edward was already pulling my chair out for me. He offered his hand to help me up from my chair and I took it. We walked out to the front of the restaurant where Edward's Volvo sat waiting for us. The valet had my door already open.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Now that's service – I guess it pays to overstay our welcome." I squeezed his hand in mine in response as we neared the valet.

After we got in the car, we drove home for a time in comfortable silence. I was holding his hand in my lap as I remember I had something else I wanted to ask. I wanted to know the nature of his relationship with Tanya. Alice and Jasper had assured me that there was nothing between Edward and Tanya, but Edward was silent on the subject. And, although I didn't really think he was involved with her and I knew he did not owe me an explanation, my fragile self-esteem needed the reassurance.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I was a little nervous to ask, unsure of how to bring it up.

"More questions? I didn't think you left a single stone unturned, but go ahead," he joked. As I opened my mouth, I chickened and asked a different one.

"Do you think maybe I could come by the hospital sometime and see what you do?" Maybe if I went to his work place I could get a feel for the situation without having to bring it up. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I think that would be great!" He sounded happy at the prospect and I felt myself relax a little about Tanya. Certainly, he would not be this excited for me to see him at work if he was involved with her outside of a working relationship.

"When would be a good time?"

"How does Wednesday after you get off work sound? I have evening rounds at the hospital. There is also story time for the children. Maybe you could read to them if you want?" he asked, looking at me tentatively.

"I would love to." I smiled at him before I added, "On one condition – you have to play the piano for me sometime. If I continue to sneak around at night to hear you play, it will totally mess up my sleep patterns." I gave him a sly wink.

"I think that can be arranged," he smirked at me.

We pulled into Edward's driveway and he cut the engine.

"Shall I play for you now?" he turned to face me.

"Yes!" I could barely conceal my enthusiasm as Edward got out of the car and moved around to open my door. I took a hold of his offered hand and rose out of the car. He closed the door behind me before he placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me to his front door. He unlocked his house and he held the door open for me to go in.

It was dark inside and the only light coming in was from the outside light on the porch through the front door we had opened. Edward walked past me and turned on a lamp illuminating the living room in a warm soft glow. I turned and closed the front door. He walked back over to me, took my hand and led me to the piano.

"Come sit next to me." He gave me my favorite crooked smile as he sat down and pulled me down to sit next to him. "What would you like to hear?"

"_Clare de Lune,_" I said without a second thought.

"I thought so." He caressed my cheek and I felt a wave of shyness wash over me as memories of that night returned to my mind. I do not know why I was feeling this way, but I wasn't embarrassed, just shy.

The air filled with the beautiful music of Edward's piano playing. I watched in amazement as his long slender fingers caressed the keys effortlessly. I let my head settle on his shoulder as I listened to the familiar strains of the song. I closed my eyes as I let the music flood my senses and fill my mind with the melody.

The song ended and Edward held the last note before he shifted slightly. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked up at him. He was looking at me with an unfathomable expression on his face as his eyes smoldered.

"That was beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the lingering vibrations that still filled the room from the now absent song.

"So beautiful." He placed his hands on either side of my face and brought his face down to mine. His warm lips moved gently with mine as we kissed. Soon our kiss became more passionate as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward placed his hands on my waist before he slid me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

When he brushed his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry, I gladly granted it. He deepened our kiss as our tongues danced together in perfect rhythm, my body alive with excitement. I knotted my fingers in his soft hair and pulled lightly. He moaned in my mouth in response and kissed me more fervently. He moved one hand to my hair and would his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. He released my swollen lips as he continued his passionate kisses down my neck and chest, my skin already on fire with my desire for his touch. I tilted my head back to give him better access to my neck as I gasped in pleasure as his lips continued to caress my skin. Eventually Edward slowed his kisses before he stopped, much to my disappointment. He just held me for an immeasurable amount of time before kissing my temple.

"If I don't walk you home now, I'm afraid I won't be able to let you leave, ever," he teased.

"Mmmm. Sounds perfect," I sighed dreamily. I felt Edward's chuckle vibrate his body underneath me.

"Come on Love, before I drag you back to my cave." He lifted me off his lap and set me on my feet. He stood up and put his arm around my waist as we left his house and walked over to mine. On the front porch Edward pulled me into another passion filled kiss before we broke apart breathless from our excitement.

"You'd better go before _I_ drag _you_ back to _my_ cave and have my way with you." I laughed lightly mimicking his earlier statement.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know I promised some drama in this chapter, but Alice – that evil pixie – high-jacked this chapter! She did even ask me what I thought; she must have felt neglected. LOL And I know, you're all disappointed in having to endure more of Bella and Edward's fluff. ;p Because of Alice, this chapter started to get super long, so I split it and will try to get the next chapter posted early – Saturday or Sunday – now that I have half of it written now. YAY! (Thanks Alice!)

**A picture of Edward's suit, Bella's dress and the 'Dazzle' sandals are on my profile. And yes, they really are called the 'Dazzle' sandals!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And even if you didn't review – Thanks for reading. I know I say this every time, but that's how I feel. And thanks to my sweet husband for being my beta (he says he's my alpha) ;p - SavageWoman  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Complications

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_If I don't walk you home now, I'm afraid I won't be able to let you leave, ever," he teased._

"_Mmmm. Sounds perfect," I sighed dreamily. I felt Edward's chuckle vibrate his body underneath me._

"_Come on Love, before I drag you back to my cave." He lifted me off his lap and set me on my feet. He stood up and put his arm around my waist as we left his house and walked over to mine. On the front porch Edward pulled me into another passion filled kiss before we broke apart breathless from our excitement._

"_You'd better go before I drag you back to my cave and have my way with you." I laughed lightly mimicking his earlier statement._

**  
Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 16 – Complications  
**

I was practically bouncing up and down in my car as I drove to the hospital. To say I was excited to see Edward in action was the understatement of the year. Ever since he asked me to come by on Wednesday, my imagination was constantly conjuring up visions of Edward, dressed in scrubs, his bronze hair messy and falling a little in his eyes, my favorite crooked smile planted on his kissable lips as his emerald green eyes burned with a fire that was just for me. I had taken to calling them my 'Sexy Edward' visions. The best part was when 'Sexy Edward' was starring in my dreams a few nights ago.

The hospital was not that far away from the school. Although I was pretty certain I could find it, Edward still insisted on providing with detail instruction so I wouldn't get lost. As the hospital came into view, my excitement grew. I was also nervous, finally coming to a decision about telling Edward the truth. Edward's shift would be ending in a few hours so I was going to ask him to come over when he got home so I could tell him the truth about my past. After our date last Friday, I came to realization that I was falling for him. It was not something I planned on happening, but there it was – funny how fate doesn't ask your permission to mess with your life. I could not deny my feeling anymore and because of this, I did not want any more secrets between us. The sense of safety I felt for him made me believe I could trust him with anything – my life, if necessary.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a spot. I flipped open my phone and sent Edward a quick text letting him know I was here. He didn't reply right away, so I decided to go inside and see if I could find him. I all but ran inside the building. The front lobby was bright and airy featuring an atrium that was at least six stories tall with balconies overlooking the seating area below. The lobby looked inviting with the couches and chairs grouped into conversation area. The tables, fountains, foliage and trees completed the decor. Even the balconies above had overhanging foliage. As I neared the information desk, my phone chirped alerting me to a text message. I flipped it open to find a message from Edward.

_E: You look beautiful._

I looked around realizing Edward could see me. I caught sight of him peaking around a corner at me, causing my face to break out in a wide grin. As he stepped out into the open and walked towards me, my breathing stopped. He was my 'Sexy Edward' vision come true. He quickly took me in his arms and kissed me soundly on the lips. My heart was crashing against my rib cage so hard I swear he could feel it. I started to get light-headed when I realized I wasn't breathing. I released the pent up breath in my lungs in a 'whoosh' just before I took in a ragged breath.

"Don't forget to breath, love," Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling at my reaction to him.

"I have to admit, you do dazzle me," I admitted without thinking.

"I do?" He seemed quite pleased at this new tidbit of information.

"Yes, so if I pass out… it's your responsibility to catch me before I fall," I teased even though my cheeks were burning with my embarrassment.

"I'll always be there to catch you." He looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek. My heart rejoiced at his admission, especially in light of the fact that I was going to tell him all my secrets later that evening.

"I like the sound of that." Then I furrowed my brow playfully. "I don't seem to have the same effect on you, though." I pouted a little for dramatic effect. Edward rubbed his thumb across my lower lip, poked out like a little child.

"Oh, you dazzle me every time I see you." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I've become quite used to cold showers since meeting you," he said as he tried not to smirk. I raised one eyebrow in response before we pulled apart. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the elevators. We rode the elevator in silence as he rubbed gentle circles into the palm of my hand with his thumb.

As the doors of the elevator opened, we walked out into a bright foyer. Edward led me over to the nurse's station where a woman sat doing some paperwork. She was pretty with her sleek black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and dark almond shaped eyes were kind. She looked like she was in her probably in her early fifties. Her lemon yellow scrubs had bright red fire engines and ladder trucks all over it.

"Pamela?" Edward said. She looked up, her face visibly brightening when she saw who was addressing her. "I would like you to meet Bella Thomas. She's here to read during story time and, if there's time, accompany me on a few of my rounds." Pamela eyed at me for a moment before a warm smile spread over her face.

"So this is Bella. It's nice to put a face with the name." She winked at me as she offered a handshake. "Dr. Mason talks about you all the time," she said warmly. I looked up at Edward who ducked his head, looking a little embarrassed as a pink blush graced his cheeks. I could hardly contain my smile as I turned back to Pamela.

"It's good to meet you." I returned her handshake.

"Well, let's get started." Edward ushered me down the hall still a little embarrassed. I waved good-bye to Pamela as I left. I glanced up at Edward to see he was trying not to look at me.

"Sooo…," I said drawing out the word. "You talk about me, huh?" I was ecstatic that he 'talked about me all the time.' Edward looked at me and grinned sheepishly at me. Maybe I had nothing to worry about with Tanya.

"Yes. I guess I didn't realize how much until Pam mentioned it," he chuckled, still looking sheepish.

"Don't be embarrassed. I glad you think of me from time to time when you're not with me," I admitted with a shy smile as he put he arm around my shoulders.

Edward showed me around the Pediatric wing of the hospital introducing me to his co-workers. After meeting everyone, Edward took me to a common room. Clearly decorated for children, the room was painted bright colors with a mural of fairies, dragons, castles, knights in shining armor, princesses, horses, etc. along the long wall to the right of the entrance. The wall straight across from the entrance was full of windows, flooding the room the warm glow of natural light. In the far corner to the left was a playhouse with a toy kitchen and tons of toys. Next to that were several television sets with video games strewn about. The room had several conformation couches and armchairs, along with several beanbag chairs and video gaming chairs. There was a reading nook in the corner opposite the playhouse with a shelf full of books and a wooden glider rocking chair with a blue cushion. The glider reminded me of my grandmother Swan's chair that had graced the living room in my father's house for most of my life.

"Are you sure you're okay with reading to the children?" Edward said as I slowly walked into the room.

"I am a school teacher, you know." I smiled at him before walking over to the windows.

"Edward, this room is amazing. Makes me wish I were a kid and could stay here just to play here." I ran my hand along the windowsill as I looked out at the view of the surrounding area.

"The children will start arriving in about five minutes." Edward walked over and stood by me looking out the window with me. "Do you have any favorites you want to read?" He tilted his head towards the books on the shelf next to the rocker.

"Let me see what we have here." I walked over and knelt down in from of the books. Edward followed me over and I was surprised when he sat down on the floor next to me with his legs crossed. He grinned at me before he turned to the shelf and pulled out a book.

"This was one of my favorites when I was little." Edward's voice had a wistfulness quality to it that made him seem vulnerable. I looked at the book and saw that it was one of my favorites as well, _The Giving Tree_ by Shel Silverstein.

"Would you like me to read it to you, little Edward?" I said with a wink, teasing him lightly. Edward's laughter rang out in the room and warmed me inside.

"Oh, would you Miss Bella? Can I can sit in your lap on the rocking chair too," he begged with a twinkle in his eyes. I smacked his arm before I grabbed a book off the shelf, sat down in the chair and I opened my arms to him.

"Ready?" I laughed at his expression. "I think your patients would love to see their doctor sitting on my lap while I read you a book."

"You know what? I think you're right!" He jumped up from the floor and was on my lap with such blinding speed, I did not have time to react until it was too late. He was careful not to put his entire weight on me by supporting himself on his arms.

"Hey!" He jumped up when I poked his sides with my fingers.

"You're funny, Dr. Edward." I heard a soft giggle and we both looked down to see the cutest little girl smiling shyly up at Edward. Her eyes were black and button nose were adorable on her round face. She had russet colored-skin and long, straight, black hair. She reminded me a little of Jacob, from the gas station. She couldn't be more than six years old. I stood up to stand by Edward.

"Hi there, Claire Bear," Edward said with a huge grin as he lightly ruffled her hair. "I want you to meet Miss Bella. She's going to read a few stories today." Claire pulled up hands up to her mouth trying to hide her smile as she looked up at me from under her eyelashes. She twisted her body back and forth shyly.

"You have a very pretty night gown, Claire. You look like a princess." I smiled softly as I looked at her sleeping beauty nightgown.

"Thank-you," she mumbled into her hands as she twisted them against her mouth in embarrassment.

Claire inched over to Edward and tugged on his pant leg. He kneeled down to her level before she whispered in her ear as she watched me wide-eyed. Edward laughed softly before he shook his head at her but then he whispered something in her ear as his amused eyes looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him in question about his secret conversation with Claire Bear. She giggled and nodded before she walked away. Edward straightened up and leaned into me.

"She wanted to know if you were Belle from _Beauty and the Beast,_" he said in a low voice as Clair skipped over to the playhouse. I laughed at the compliment.

Several other children had made their way into the room and were starting to play. I saw Pamela standing at the door. As soon as she spotted us, she walked over to where Edward and I were standing.

"Dr. Mason? The Young's are here to talk about Claire." Pamela's worried face told me something was up with Claire Bear. "Do you want me to bring her along?"

"No. Let her stay here and play a bit." Edward's face looked tired and I could tell this family would receive bad news about the health of their child.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, saddened that a life so young has to deal with the bad things of the world.

"Yes, mostly likely. But she's got an uphill battle ahead of her." Edward left it at that, and I understood that he could not divulge the details of his patients' medical conditions to me. "I have to go, but I won't be too long. Will you be okay?" He looked a little disheartened.

"School teacher, remember? I think I can take it from here." I smiled reassuringly at him and nudged him towards the door. "Go take care of you patients, doctor." He smiled at me before he left with Pamela. I turned my attention to the children playing in the room.

"Who wants to read a story?" I asked, looking at the children. Most of the younger children got up from what they were doing and came over to me. The older kids where too engrossed in their video games to take notice and I didn't push it, knowing they would not be interested in most of the stories I would be reading.

"What's your name?" a little boy with brown curly hair asked curiously.

"Her name is Miss Bella," Claire said with more confidence now that she had some friends around her. "Dr. Edward thinks she's prettier than Belle from _Beauty and the Beast,_" she whispered loudly to her friend. I was unable to repress my little smile as I tried to act as if I did not hear her.

"That's right, my name is Miss Bella." I walked over to the rocking chair and motioned for the kids to follow me. I sat down in the rocker and picked up the first book I had selected to read.

"May I read my favorite book to you?" I asked. A unanimous 'yay' greeted me! Almost immediately, Claire Bear climbed into my lap and leaned her body back against my body as she settled in for the story.

"Whatcha gonna read?" Standing in front of me was a precocious little redhead with her hands akimbo. I grinned at how cute she was.

"_Chrysanthemum_ by Kevin Henkes." I showed them the cover of the book. "Now let's all sit down so everyone can see the pictures and we'll get started." I opened the book and started reading. I really loved this book. I had just as much fun reading the book to the children as they did to have it read to them. By the end of the book, the children were all repeating chrysanthemum three times with me at the appropriate times in the story and giggling wildly.

After we finished the book, I started taking requests for favorite books and reading them to the children. We were having such a good time, I didn't notice Edward standing in the doorway watching me until Claire Bear tugged on my sleeve.

"Dr. Edward is staring at you, Miss Bella," she giggled in my ear before she pointed to where Edward was standing. I looked up to see Edward watching me with a soft expression in his eyes and my favorite crooked smile. I smiled shyly at him as I felt the heat of my blushing skin on my face. I quickly looked back down at the book in my hands and finished reading it to the children.

"Mommy!" Claire squealed before she jumped off my lap and ran over to a beautiful woman with similar features as Claire. Her mother picked her up and hugged her tightly, clearly emotional before she carried her out of the room as a man, I assumed was Claire's father, he put his arm around them both as they disappeared down the hall.

"Hi kids. Let's all give Miss Bella a big thank-you for reading to us," Edward said just before I was greeted to a chorus of voices saying 'thank-you.' He made his way towards me through the sea of tiny bodies.

"Would you like to accompany me on the last of my rounds?" he asked as he held his hand out to me.

I smiled. "Of course." I took his hand, rose out of the chair and stretched a little after sitting for a while. As we walked out of the room, I was the recipient of numerous 'byes' and hugs with I returned with enthusiasm. Edward grinned at me.

"You're a hit. I think we should book a repeat performance," he said laughingly as we started visiting Edward's patients. It was fascinating to watch Edward interact with the children under his care. I was amazed at how good he was and how the children's faces lit up when he came into the room.

_Reminds me of my reactions to him._

We were about three quarters of the way done, when I heard the overhead paging system call for 'Dr. Mason.' I could help but smile at that – Dr. Mason. Edward finished up with his patient before we walked back out into the hallway and down to Pamela's desk to see who paged him.

"Oh, Dr. Mason. There you are. Dr. Richards needs you on a consult in room 3021," she said before she handed Edward a folder.

"Thanks Pamela." Edward perused the contents of the folder.

"Are you having a good time Bella?" Pamela inquired as she turned to me and smiled.

"Yes. It has been fascinating watching Edward work. The kids love him." I tried not to sound like a proud parent. I glanced over at Edward who was beaming.

"Bella, I have to do a consult on another patient, but I can't take you with me." Edward looked at me with an apology on his face. He turned back to Pamela and said, "Pamela, can you show Bella to the waiting room around the corner there."

"Sure. Just give me a second to finishing entering this status report into the computer," she offered before she returned to her work.

"I'm sorry I can't take –," Edward started before I cut him off.

"It's okay. I understand. Now go and take care of your patient. I'll be alright until you get back." I placed a hand on his arm to let him know it was okay.

"I won't be long, Love." He gave me a quick kiss before he left.

"Are you ready, dear?" I hear Pamela's voice behind me and I turned around.

"Yeah," I sighed. We walked in silence for a moment. Pamela broke the silence first when she spoke.

"You know he's quite smitten with you," she said. I tried to stifle the giggle at her use of the word 'smitten'. Nobody used that word anymore and it was cute.

"I'm quite smitten with him too." I admitted with a blush and she gave me a knowing smile. I don't know why I was telling her this. Maybe it was because I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Here we are. If you need anything, just let me know. We have some vending machines if you get hungry, there's a TV and some magazines." I nodded in response. Not wanting to keep her from her job, I thanked her and told her I would be fine.

I sank down in one of the chairs up against a wall and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes relaxing for a moment when I heard someone else come in the room. I opened my eyes a little to see another doctor sitting across the room talking on a cell phone.

She was tall and beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair that curled around her face and shoulders. She her red full lips and dark hard blue eyes stood out against her smooth lightly tanned skin. I could tell, in spite of the green unisex hospital scrubs she wore that she had a perfect body. I tried to tune out her conversation, not wanting to eaves drop. Unfortunately, the room wasn't big enough and her voice wasn't quiet enough. She did not seem to notice me there so I closed my eyes and went back to ignoring her. I had succeeded, too, until I heard it – 'Edward.'

**Tanya POV**

I stood in the doorway looking at this unremarkable woman, wondering what was so special about her to catch the eye of someone like Edward. She had brown hair, white skin, full pink lips and long eyelashes. Her eyes were closed so she was not alerted to my presence yet. Her clothing, a light green blouse tucked into a pair of black slacks and black flats, was in a word – boring – and did nothing to accentuate her slender form. She probably rushed over here from work, overeager to see Edward. '_Well, enjoy it while it lasts sister…'_ I thought to myself. Rose was right – this girl was certainly out of her league here. What did Rose say her name was? Beth, Bertha – no one names their kid that anymore. Bella! That's right, like Hella, as in 'A hella good it will do her with me around.'

I did not get nearly enough sleep today to be in a good mood for my shift tonight. My 'mood' did not really concern me. I got what I wanted last night. I always got what I wanted, if I wanted it when I went clubbing. Last night was no exception. Sebastian knew just what to give me without the fear of commitment. I left his place early this morning hoping to get some sleep. Of course, Rose interrupted my sleep to call me again, reminding me that Edward was stilling dating his neighbor. I know she has a fantasy of Edward and me settling down with the white picket fence and living happily-ever-after in marital bliss like she and Emmett. Frankly, I'm not interested in that life. I like the chase too much to settle for one man, like Rose did. I could not imagine being shackled to the same man for the rest of my life. However, that doesn't mean I can't have Edward in the meantime. The more he resisted me, the more I wanted him. The chase was the exciting part and I knew that once I caught him, I would move on to the next man and the thrill of chasing someone new.

The only thing that made tonight's shift bearable was that I would get to see Edward as his shift overlapped mine by an hour. Nevertheless, it seemed everywhere I went – the locker room, the front lobby, the elevator, the nurses' station – it was all the same. Everyone was whispering about woman that caught Edward's eye. Pamela said she was lovely. One of the first year interns described her as _"Dark brown hair, big brown eyes, cute, petite – everything I'm not."_ I almost laughed aloud at that one. It was sickening how everyone was gushing over this Bella and I was ready to heave.

But it wasn't until I made my way up to the Pediatric Unit to start my rotation that I caught my first glimpse of Bella. I rounded the corner after stepping off the elevator when I took a step back as I caught sight of Edward and his 'little girl' talking by the nurse's station. I watched them with morbid fascination for a moment until he suddenly he kissed _her_ and I felt a growl building in my chest. Who did she think she was, coming in here making a play for what is mine. I smiled as the predator in me recognized that this would make the hunt much more enjoyable.

I watched as Edward left the 'girl' behind while he walked down the hallway. Maybe she was leaving. I quickly recognized that was not the case when Pamela led her off towards the waiting room. I glanced down at my watch and I contemplated my first move, I didn't have much time. I decided it was time to make this _girl_ understand that she was playing in the major leagues now. I would give her a dose of the real world and how the game is played. I waited until Pamela left the waiting room before I quietly stalked to the waiting room.

I was still looking at her from the doorway, trying to ascertain why Edward would want to be with someone like her that when he could be with me. Bella looked relaxed, her eyes closed with her leaned back on the wall behind her chair. I felt a smile curl the corners of my mouth as my plan formed in my mind. I would toy with her like a cat toys with a mouse before going in for the kill. I flipped open my phone and dialed before I quietly walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room from her.

"Hey," I said quiet enough not to be understood from across the room, but loud enough to be heard as my friend answered the phone.

"Yeah, my shift just started," I replied in response to my friend's greeting and question. I knew my time was short so I got straight to the point.

"Listen I need to talk to you about Edward." I made sure I said his name with a little more volume than the rest of my conversation as I watched Bella's reaction intently from across the room. Jackpot! She twitched and her eyes opened and darted around the room before settling on me to watch me for moment. This was going to be too easy…

**Bella POV**

My ears burned. Did she say Edward? I opened my eyes again to see if maybe he had come into the room and she was merely greeting him. I was disappointed to find that it was still just the two of us in the waiting room. I was unnerved that this bombshell sitting in the room with me knew Edward. However, she was a doctor and she obviously worked here so it made sense she knew him. Maybe it was a different Edward. I could no longer deny wanting to hear her conversation so I shamelessly listened. I picked up a magazine to try to disguise my intentions and hopefully my reactions.

I could not make out everything she said but whenever she said 'Edward', it was a clear as day. About the time I started to sit up a little straighter, she started to talk louder as she started to gush about 'Edward.'

"I know we would make the perfect couple – both us of doctors," she boasted before she paused to listen to the person on the other end. My stomach fell and my mouth went dry. I tried to tell myself that there could be more than one doctor at this hospital with _his_ name.

"Well, we've been dating on and off now for a while, but we've kept it quiet because the hospital frowns on that sort of thing," she said before pausing once again to listen. Who was she? Was she talking about _my_ Edward? I knew we had not known each other long enough for me to claim his as mine, but I wanted to. I realized then more than ever that I did not know what my status was with Edward. Was I his girlfriend or were we just dating – getting to know each other and sharing some passion-filled kisses with no plans beyond that? I was brought up short out of my rant when the woman spoke again, me on the edge of my seat with a feeling of sickening anticipation.

"I know he does, but he never stays away long. He always comes back to me. All those other woman don't mean a thing. He's a man and he has needs and I'm okay with it, as long as I'm the one he comes back to." I could feel the panic start to spread out from my chest to my arms and stomach as it spread out through my system. What if Edward was a player, the type of man who used women for his own pleasure and nothing more? Was I was just another woman in his long line of conquests, waiting to be discarded when he got what he wanted?

"You have no idea – he's absolutely incredible in bed. You know he _finally_ gave me a drawer at his place for my things." I felt my heart shrink in pain at the prospect that Edward might be sharing his bed with this woman. There was no contest; she was flawless, intelligent and exuded sex appeal.

Plus, Edward had never pushed the physical boundaries of our relationship beyond kissing. I was grateful Edward wasn't pressuring me for sex. We barely knew each other and he was always the gentleman with me, anyway. Maybe he wasn't a player. Maybe he wasn't interested in anything other than being friends with a few fringe benefits. As my internal battle raged, I was acutely aware of every sound around me and yet I could comprehend any of it. I felt frozen, trapped in a mire of self-doubt and fear.

I heard the PA system page a Dr. Butler and the woman made a move as if she was the one being paged. Just then, Pamela came into the room and her eyes narrowed at the woman on the phone who was saying her goodbyes to her caller. Pamela turned and looked at me and motioned for me to follow her.

"Edward is almost done, so I thought I'd rescue you." Pamela smiled at me while trying not to look at the woman on the phone. As I walked by, the woman looked me up and down in a dismissive sort of way as she flipped her phone shut. Pamela turned and looked at her.

"Tanya, didn't you hear your page?" Pamela asked in a bored tone.

_Tanya!_

I felt my heart rip open. That was Tanya. What were the chances that she had found another Edward who was a doctor who worked at the same hospital? I tried to reason, but I knew it was an idiotic hope. I felt numb as I slowly continued to trudge out into the hall.

"Sorry, Pamela. I was on the phone," Tanya sneered sweetly.

I could hear Pamela following me who was prattling on about something, but I did not hear what she was saying, unable to bring myself to focus on her words.

"Bella!" I heard _his _velvet voice call my name and my heart broke. I turned and looked up at Edward only to see him watching Tanya walking away in the opposite direction, his eyes full of apprehension. Edward brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose between in thumb and forefinger before he looked down at me with a tight smile.

"You're as white as a ghost. Are you okay?" he said looking at me with a strange expression in his eyes. Was he worried that I had found out about Tanya? Please say it isn't true. Not willing to let him know that I was upset about what I had overheard, I planted a smile on my face that did not emulate my feelings. It reminded me of the smiles I used to wear when I was with James, as I hid my fear.

"I'm fine Edward, just a little tired." I could tell I had not fooled him. He eyed me skeptically for a moment.

"Did she say something…," he started to say, but then stopped short as his eyes shot past me to someone as I heard _her_ voice.

"Edward," Tanya sang and I felt my face fall a little.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Bella, Bella, Bella… What's a girl to do when she's got a cat like Tanya after her man?

**Now, I have to apologize to anybody who is familiar with the Mayo Clinics for not doing better research. I've never been to the Mayo Clinic in Arizona, or anywhere else for that matter. So when I decided, a little too late I might add, to do more thorough research. I discovered that the hospital in AZ does not have a Pediatric unit. It is located at their Rochester, Minnesota hospital. :} But since this is my universe, we will pretend that there is one in AZ! LOL. Sorry, I just figured that there was something more defined since they offered Pediatric residencies in Scottsdale.**

**Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviews! - SavageWoman  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Competition

**  
Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.**

_

* * *

_

Previously…

"_You're as white as a ghost. Are you okay?" He said looking at me with a strange expression in his eyes. Was he worried that I had found out about Tanya? Please say it isn't true. Not willing to let him know that I was upset about what I had overheard, I planted a smile on my face that did not emulate my feelings. It reminded me of the smiles I used to wear when I was with James, as I hid my fear._

"_I'm fine Edward, just a little tired." I could tell I had not fooled him. He eyed me skeptically for a moment._

"_Did she say something –" He started to say, but then stopped short as his eyes shot past me to someone as I heard her voice._

"_Edward." Tanya sang and I felt my face fall a little.  
_

**Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 17 – Competition**

Edward's eyes darted to my face and I could tell he saw the change in my facial expression. I planted a smile on my face as I turned around in the direction of Tanya's voice. Her approached reminded me of a leopard on the prowl confirming that I was not any competition. I could only hope Edward did not find her sexy, but who was I kidding. Even I could feel her sex appeal rolling off her in waves, crashing into Edward as he looked back at her.

"Tanya." He said coolly addressing her in a flat voice. She placed a hand on his bicep and rubbed it up and down.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She demanded playfully of Edward before she turned her calculating gaze on me. He turned away from her touch as he introduced us. I couldn't tell if Edward meant to shrug off her hand or if it was a result of motioning during the introduction, but he managed to extract himself from any physical contact with Tanya.

"Bella? This is Tanya Butler." He said looking intently at me for a moment as if he were trying to convey some unspoken message. I did not know what to think. He kept his eyes on me as he continued the introduction. "Tanya, this is Bella Thomas."

"The whole hospital has been buzzing about you, Bella – the _girl_ who caught Edward's eye. It's so nice to meet _you_ – size up the competition." She teased, but her voice had an undercurrent of hostility to it and I knew exactly why. I could feel my anger towards her start to rise. The way she spate the word 'girl' at me was meant as an insult and I knew it. She didn't consider me a serious competitor for Edward's affections, as if I was beneath her, trying to belittle me. Having had my fill of insults and put-downs from James, I had vowed I would not take it anymore. That did not mean I always knew what to do, but I wasn't going to lie down and play dead for her either. If she had such a hold on Edward, why did he feel the need to go out with other women? I could tell she was playing a game with me right now, trying to stake out her territory, letting me know that he would come back to her when he was done with me. She fixed her cold calculating stare on my face, probably trying to gauge my reaction to her. So, I played her little game as my irritation with her egged me on.

"Wow! The whole hospital?" I said in feigned surprise. I turned to a slightly shocked Edward, placed my hand on his cheek and said. "Edward – _Sweetie_." I said emphasizing 'Sweetie'. "What have you been telling everyone?" He smirked at me realizing what I was doing. I still didn't know if what Tanya had said in the waiting room was true, but that did not mean I had to take any of her crap. If anything I would at least let Tanya know, I was not going to give up and go away just because she thought I should. Edward grabbed my hand on his cheek and moved it to his lips before kissing my palm while he looked down into my eyes.

"Nothing you don't already know, _Love_." Edward said following my example by emphasizing 'Love'. He brought our hands down and laced his fingers through mine, his eyes glittering with his amusement as he gave me a big grin. I sighed, sounding completely content as I turned to look at Tanya. She had a tight smile etched on her face, but her eyes let me know she ready to murder someone – no, murder me – in cold blood. I met her fierce glare as it tried to burn a hole through the back of my head, unwilling to let her know that she was really starting to scare me. It was the kind of look that told you to watch your back, for you never knew who would be waiting for you in a dark parking lot or alley.

As the overhead paging system squawked 'Paging Dr. Butler, please call Pediatrics,' Tanya's head whipped up to the speaker and she grimaced. I felt myself relax a bit, but she looked back at me and glared, bringing me up short. I quickly decided it was time for Tanya to move on. I smiled and offered her my hand. She hesitated before accepting my handshake, probably taken aback by my friendly gesture.

"It was nice to meet you. Tanya, was it?" I said acting as though it was difficult to remember her name. However, before she could reply, I looked back at Edward.

"Edward? Why have I never heard you talk about Tanya? I might have to keep my eye on you, now that I know you're working with someone like her." I said innocently before I looked back at Tanya and released her hand. I knew she would not take my words as a compliment.

"Likewise, Bella." Tanya sneered and I knew she would be keeping an eye on Edward as well. She turned and walked away.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Edward smirked as we watched Tanya stomp down the hall. My growling stomach answered for me, and we laughed at the same time. I had come straight from school without grabbing a bite to eat, so I was famished.

"As long as it involves food." I laughed a little embarrassed, not only because of my stomach's betrayal, but also because of my bold exchange with Tanya. I certainly did not regret it, but I wasn't used to going head to head with some like her and coming out on top. I wondered what Edward thought of the whole exchange. I could tell he was amused and willing to play along, but I still wasn't sure about his relationship with Tanya. She made it sound like their relationship was one of convenience – how much more convenient can you get when you work long hours together. Of course, I'm pretty convenient living next door. Ugh! It was stupid that I could let Tanya do this to me. I did not know how I could tell Edward my secret now that she had managed to raise too many doubts in my mind. Maybe I will just give it some time and see how it goes.

"Alright. We can go get something to eat. Do you mind waiting while I get cleaned up and changed?" He asked.

"Go ahead. Where do you want me to wait?" I reassured him.

"You could go back to the waiting room or the children's room." He offered.

"I'll take the children's room, thank-you. I think it's probably the safest place for me to wait." I said as I glanced down the hallway as Tanya rounded the corner before walking into one of the rooms.

"I think you're right." He said as he followed my gaze. "Do you remember your way or do you need me to show you?"

"I think I can manage. You just hurry and get ready. I'm hungry!" I said just as my stomach decided to punctuation my comment with another growl.

"I won't be too long." He said giving my hand a squeeze before he released it and walked-off. I just stood there admiring the view as he walked away. When he was out of sight, I hurried down the hall in the opposite direction to the children's room, not wanting to run into Tanya for a third time. I am sure if I saw her again without Edward by my side, our exchange would be anything but polite. It would most likely boarder along the lines of a vicious catfight.

I walked past the nurse's station and waved to Pamela, who was on the phone. She returned my wave and continued to talk to the caller on the other end of the line. I found the children's room quite easily by following the sounds of children playing. I walked into the room to find about fifteen or so kids of all ages playing with the various toys and games.

"Miss Bella!" I heard a familiar high little voice squeal. I turned in the direction of the voice only to feel two little arms wind around one of my legs. I looked down to see Claire looking up at me with a big grin on her face.

"Claire Bear!" I said returning her excitement as I reached down to scoop her up in my arms. She let out another squeal and hugged me fiercely with her little arms around my neck. She pulled away and turned her head back in the direction she had come from.

"Uncle Jake! Look. It's Miss Bella!" She said excitedly. I followed her gaze to see, much to my surprise, Jacob Black from the gas station. He looked good in his black tee shirt, loose fitting blue jeans and black cowboy boots. His black straight hair hung loosely around his shoulders, instead of in the usual ponytail I had seen him wear at the garage. He is going to make a lucky girl very happy one day, I thought to myself warmly. He was sitting in one of the chairs, Barbie doll in hand. He had an amused expression on his face as recognition set in.

"I would have never pegged you for a Barbie doll man, Jacob." I laughed.

"Well, I'm G. I. Joe kind of guy myself, but since they didn't have any, I had to settle for Barbie." he laughed as he got up out of the chair and walked over to Claire and me. He handed her the doll and ruffled her hair. She swatted Jacob's hand away and giggled before she wiggled in my arms to get down. I bent down and released Claire to the floor as she skipped away to the playhouse with the Barbie doll. I straightened up and looked at Jacob as he watched Claire for a moment. His face looked worried making him look older than he probably was.

"So Claire is you niece?" I asked, breaking Jacob out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. She's my sister's daughter." He said, still a little distracted before he turned to me and said. "How do you know her?"

"I volunteered to lead reading time earlier this evening." I informed him while we walked over to where he had been sitting with Claire and sat down.

"So… How do you like Arizona so far?" Jacob said, his mood visibly brightening.

"It's great. I have a job and I've made a few friends." I said blushing a little at the last part, thinking of Edward. We talked for a time about my job and the classes I taught. Jacob talked about the shop. Come to find out, he was part owner in the shop with his dad who was now a silent partner since an automobile accident that left him in a wheelchair. Claire came over a few times to show us a doll or some other toy she was playing with.

"Did you know she has Leukemia?" Jacob suddenly said, as he gazed over at Claire.

"No. Jacob, I'm so sorry." I said sadly. I could not imagine the pain and sorrow her parents must be going through.

"The doctors say her chances are good because they caught it early. But there's always a chance…" Jacob said, as his voice trailed off, still watching Claire.

"She is in good hands, Jacob. I'm sure her doctors will do all they can for her." I offered. I knew Edward was one of her pediatricians, but I didn't know if he would continue to care for her or if Claire would go to an oncologist.

"She's so young to have to be dealing with something like this." Jacob said as he leaned over in his chair, elbows on his knees while he supported his head in his hands, clearly distressed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it to comfort him.

"It will be okay, Jacob." I said offered, hoping to make him feel better, as I continued to rub his shoulder. I glanced up and saw Edward standing at the doorway staring at me with a strange look on his face. I smiled at him and his gave me my favorite crooked smile. He looked delicious wearing brown cargo pants and a cream-colored short-sleeved button up, his hair still glistening from his shower. Several of the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, giving a glimpse of his toned chest causing my insides to melt. I turned to Jacob, anxious to get back to Edward.

"Hey Jacob, I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" I said hoping he would cheer up a little.

"Sure, sure." He said as he straightened up. "Thanks for listening." He said with a small smile. As I stood up to go, Jacob stood up with me and gave me a hug.

"Trust her doctors and try not to worry too much." I said before he released me. He nodded as I stepped away.

"Bye Bella." He said as Claire came back over to him. She waved at me as Jacob picker her up to hug her.

"See you later!" I said, waving at the pair before I turned and walked over to join Edward.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked sweetly before he glanced behind me at Jacob, his brow furrowed at little. "Who is that with Claire?"

"That's her uncle, Jacob." I said, wondering what he was thinking.

"You know him?" Edward pressed a little for more information and I wondered if he was feeling a little threatened.

"Yeah. He's only the first person I met here in Arizona." I teased, remembering the conversation I had with Edward that first day I met him when he feigned hurt that he was not the first person I met here.

"Oh." was all Edward could say. I started to wonder what was wrong, when Edward suddenly brightened and said. "At least I was the best-looking." I felt the blush on my cheeks as Edward reminded me of my comment when we first met. Edward laughed as we walked down the hall.

"Let's go eat." I said, acting impatient with him as I shook my head, but I could not hide my smile. Besides it was true, Edward was the best looking – ever.

*********

"Bella! Are you ready to go?" I heard Alice shout as she came in the house from the front door.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse!" I yelled back.

"Jeez, Bella. There's no need to shout." Alice said, suddenly by my side causing me to jump in surprise as I picked up my purse off the dresser in my bedroom.

"Argh! How did you get in here so fast?" I said my hand flying up to my heart.

"Silly Bella." She shot back shaking her head at me. I just looked at her trying to figure out how she could move so fast without killing herself. I was used to taking things a little slower as to not trip over my feet.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"So, what time is Edward picking you up?" Alice said as she eyed my outfit with a frown, making me a little self-conscience about my brown form fitting t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Not until ten o'clock tonight."

"Really!" Alice said mischievously. I could see the light bulb go on in her head at the prospect of me being available to shop until then.

"No! Alice, I have strict instructions from Edward to get a nap this afternoon so I can stay awake to watch the meteor shower. It doesn't even get going until after midnight." I laughed remembering how adamant Edward was about me getting a nap in before we left. He said he didn't want to get me all the way out there to watch the shower only to have me sleep through it.

"Bellaaaa!" Alice whined before she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"I'll tell you what. You can have me until two o'clock." I told her, knowing full well she would keep me until four.

"That's not enough time." She continued to whine.

"Edward has threatened to come and get me if you keep me out too long." I shock my finger at her as if I was scolding her.

"Oh stop with the schoolmarm act. He can't do anything about it if he's working." I could tell she was getting annoyed that I was fighting her on this. It was too much fun getting her riled.

"Only until four and then he's coming back for a nap as well." I countered.

"Well then, I guess I get you until four!" Alice laughed as she pushed me out the door and into her yellow Porsche. The last time I went shopping with Alice, I drove. I had no idea what I was in for when she got behind the wheel. It was the first time since moving to Arizona that I was truly afraid for my life. To say she was a scary driver was an understatement. She drove much to fast, tailgated at such a close distance I could have sworn our bumper was attached to the car in front of us, and she never slowed down to take a corner. She drove the same speed everywhere – fast. When we finally pulled into the mall parking lot, I had to pry my fingers off the armrest of the door.

Four hours later, we were still shopping strong. My feet were killing me and I was hungry. However, I knew the sooner we finished, the sooner I could go back to my place for a nap. I seriously needed one now that Alice had run me from one end of the mall to the other three times.

"Time for a swimming suit." Alice chirped.

"What?" My voice getting higher.

"I'm assuming by your reaction, you don't have one." She gave me a knowing smile.

"What do I need with a swimsuit?" I wondered aloud.

"Unless you want to sit in the boat next weekend and watch the rest of us swim, you can. But, it's going to be hot and you will probably want to cool off in the water. By the way do you water ski?" She said in a rush as she pushed me towards a rack full of tiny pieces of fabric disguising themselves as swimwear.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to keep up with Alice's ramblings.

"Jasper and I are taking out the boat next weekend. You know… Labor Day weekend? I'm assuming you don't have to work it." She said like it was obvious.

"Oh. I didn't know you were going." I was still wondering what she was talking about. I did not know they had a boat.

"I guess Edward hasn't asked you yet. Maybe Jasper forgot to say something to him." Alice said with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe he wasn't planning on asking me." I said quietly. What if he was planning to take someone else, or worse yet, Tanya? Maybe he didn't want to take anyone. I was still worrying about the supposed drawer Tanya said Edward had given her at his place. I heard Alice let out a loud huff before she pinched to my arm, hard.

"Ouch! Alice, what was that for?" I almost shrieked as I rubbed the sore spot that was sure to bruise later.

"Of course he's planning on asking you." Alice said as if it was as plain as the nose on my face.

"Did he tell you he was?" I asked wondering if she would be as confident about Edward's intentions if she knew what I overheard during Tanya's phone conversation earlier in the week.

"He doesn't have to. You don't see the change in Edward like I do. Before you came along, he barely made time to do things with any of us. He was always too busy, always at the hospital, never making time to date, always the fifth wheel. However, when he is with you he smiles, laughs, he even jokes around. Believe me, before you he was always serious, always in control, never letting loose and having fun." Alice said in a rush, her hands fluttering around her head as she spoke.

"Come on Alice. You make Edward sound like a career drive zombie." I said not quite willing to believe that I could affect someone like that.

"He was. However, with you he is a completely different person; he's… happy." Alice said with a wistful smile.

Alice painted a completely different picture of Edward than Tanya's earlier comments did. My instincts were telling me to believe Alice's version of Edward over Tanya's and I wanted to. On top of that, I knew I could trust Alice over Tanya any day. But still… I trusted my instincts when it came to James, and look how that turned out. _'Wow, talk about trust issues'_ I scoffed at myself. I knew enough not to blindly follow Alice or Tanya's opinions completely. I would keep them both in mind, as I decided I could not deny my desire to push forward with Edward and see where this took me. As for telling him my secret – when the time was right, I would do it. Alice broke me out of my thoughts as she started to pull swimsuits off the rack and pushed them into my arms.

*********

"Wow! Edward, it's beautiful up here." I said reverently as I looked out over the precipice we had settled on to watch the meteor shower. The view was amazing in the rapidly dwindling light. Edward drove us up into the high desert north of Phoenix to watch the night sky.

"Yeah. I am glad we left a little early. It would have been a shame to miss the view before moon dips below the horizon." Edward said as he stared down at me. I glanced at him and blushed realizing he was talking about a different view.

"So what do we do until the meteor shower starts?" I asked innocently.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Edward said as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my arms on top of his and leaned back into his chest as he rested his chin on top of my head. We stood there in silence for some time, enjoying the view of the valley bathed in the soft moonlight.

"Let's get set up before we can't see anything." Edward said kissing the top of my head before he removed his hands from around my waist. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the jeep. I laughed internally as I thought back to when he came to pick me up earlier wearing Levis and an olive green tee-shirt, stretched taut across his toned chest. I would have been happy to just sit around ogling Edward all night. I nervously eyed the monster jeep waiting in front of my house, wondering how I was to get into it. Edward chortled before he effortlessly lifted me in and helped me with the five-point harness. Apparently, the jeep belonged to Emmett who had graciously loaned it to Edward for tonight's date. I wondered what Rose thought of that and if she would give Emmett any crap for it.

Edward was prepared with drinks, snacks, a star chart, binoculars, bug spray and even flashlights with red cellophane over the light beam. When I had asked about the flashlights earlier, he said it was so the white light of the flashlight did not blind us. Our eyes would take at least 20 minutes to adjust to the darkness. The red cellophane would help to preserve our 'night vision'. Edward proceeded to spray down my exposed skin and my snug fitting purple tee shirt and blue jeans with bug spray telling me he didn't want the mosquitoes to drain me like a vampire. When he had finished with me, he quickly sprayed himself. Edward handed me a large denim quilt while he grabbed a cooler, a backpack and more blankets. I laughed at all the blankets, wondering why we needed so many in Arizona. _'It's not as if it gets cold around here in August,'_ I thought to myself.

"Care to share with the rest of the class, Miss Thomas?" Edward queried like a teacher.

"What's with all the blankets? Haven't you noticed how hot it is here?" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe so, but the desert tends to get cold at night especially at this elevation – even in August." He said knowingly.

"Really. Are you sure there isn't some other reason you brought all these blankets?" I teased wiggling my eyebrows at him, seeing if I could get a rarely seen blush out of Edward.

"That too." He laughed before he rewarded me with a much-anticipated blush clearly visible in the light coming from the interior of the jeep. He closed the jeep and we started to hike to our viewing spot. The terrain was rugged and I struggled a bit, never having been much of hiker. The clumsiness of my youth usually managed to rule out that activity while I was growing up. Edward was very patient with me as we took it slow in the dim light. We made our way over to an outcropping of rocks and found a good spot that faced east allowing for the best viewing of the meteor shower. Edward set down his stuff and climbed up onto the rocks. He leaned down and took the quilt from me before he folded it in half and laid it across a large flat boulder. Another boulder rose up at a reclined angle to the boulder Edward was standing on. It formed a nice backrest so we could lean back against the boulder and watch the meteors. I handed him up the rest of the items before he reached down and helped my up onto the rock.

"So is this where you bring all your other girls - to your own personal 'inspiration point'?" I teased Edward as I motioned to the Edward's cozy little setup before me.

"I'm offended that you would suggest such a thing." Edward scoffed in mock pain, but before I could reply, he quickly added. "You're the only person I've ever brought up here, Bella."

"Seriously?" I said a little hopeful at the prospect, as I attempted to squelch the grin tugging at the corners of my mouth, trying to play it cool.

"The only one." He said firmly. I looked away, a little embarrassed by the intensity of his gaze. Edward sat down in the middle of the blanket with his back up against the boulder that rose up behind and motioned for me to sit in front of him in between his legs. I sat down leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders before he sighed and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. I chuckled at the thought of how disgusting my hair must smell after all that bug spray as I caressed little trails up and down his bare forearms with my finger tips.

"Like the aroma of bug spray in my hair?" I said a little disgusted at the way the spray felt against my skin – sticky and icy cold as the alcohol evaporated.

"Smells like strawberries… covered in bug spray. It's quite the intoxicating turn on." He teased with a soft laugh as he lifted his head and rested it on my shoulder.

"Mmmm. Maybe I should wear it all the time." I offered.

"Will you? Please?" He mocked back.

"Anything for you." I laughed back.

"Promise?" He said huskily as he moved the hair off my shoulder and started to place little kisses on my neck. I shivered in response to the touch of his lips on my skin and tilted my head to the side to allow him better access. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. Edward's arms tightened around my body in response. I opened my eyes for a moment when I caught sight of the silver streak of a meteor shooting across the sky.

"I… think it's… starting." I whispered breathlessly to Edward, having a hard time concentrating on what I was trying to say as he continued to trail kisses along my neck and jaw.

"Hm… love?… What's… starting?" He mumbled against my skin in between his kisses.

"The… meteor… shower." I sighed, not caring about why we were out in the middle of the desert anymore. I just wanted to attack this gorgeous man that was igniting a trail of desire everywhere his lips touched my skin. I turned my head, slightly turning my body around towards him and captured his lips with mine in a soft gentle kiss. He cradled my head in his arms as I reached up one hand and wound my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. We continued to kiss each other softly for a few minutes before Edward raised his head and let out a content sigh. He gently caressed my cheek with his hand as he looked into my eyes.

"Bella? I want to talk to you about 'us'." He said in a serious tone. A feeling of dread started to creep along my scalp at all the things Edward could say. If it had not been for Tanya and her comments, I probably would not be feeling this way. Unfortunately, the seeds of doubt were sown and I was left trying to fight it back like a nasty weed in my flower garden that would not go away. I straightened up and pulled out of his grasped as I turned around to face him. I was still in between his legs, but I was now sitting on my knees with my hands in my lap before I looked up at him. I was glad the light was dim, afraid he would see that I was a little nervous to hear what he had to say. What if he told me he wanted to see other people, not that we were exclusive, but living next door to him did afford me the knowledge that he probably wasn't bring other women home with him. His behavior thus far had not led me to believe that he didn't want to see me anymore. Maybe he just wanted to make it clear that he did see other people - like Tanya.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant, deciding to plunge ahead. If it was bad news, I wanted to get this over with. Edward looked at me for a moment before he started to speak. It was too dark to gauge his reactions fully. He leaned forward and grabbed both my hands in his before he spoke again.

"I wanted to ask you if we could date each other exclusively; you know – date only each other and no one else." Edward said. He sounded a little nervous. It still floored me that he was not sure of me. My reactions to him were so transparent there was no way he could not know how I felt about him.

"Edward? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I said, a big grin spreading out over my face. He chuckled lightly.

"I was afraid it would sound too much like we were in high school if I asked you to be my girlfriend. But that's exactly what I'm asking you." Even in the soft moon light, I see his eyes shining with anticipation and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. In that moment, I knew I could believe him, completely.

"Yes, Edward. I'll be your girlfriend." I said suddenly feeling like a shy teenager. Edward exhaled in relief and we laughed as the tension around us eased. He pulled me back towards him and we resituated ourselves so I was sitting across his lap, head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. A light breeze swept up from the valley below and I shivered at the unexpected chill it held. Edward grabbed one of the other blankets and wrapped it around us.

"Oooo! Look at that one." Edward said pointing towards the horizon as a bright shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Wow! That was a bright one." I said surprised at how long the meteor burned across the sky before it faded away. It seemed to punctuate the moment between us as we took our relationship to a more committed level. The shooting star was beautiful and seemed to add to the feeling that fate was playing a roll.

I felt his hand under my chin he pulled my face away from the horizon. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and I could see his eyes smoldering at me. His lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss and I moaned into his mouth, as the electrical current that usually past between us ignited into a fire that spread throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I brought my hands up to run them through his hair. He sighed in response before he deepened our kiss as our tongues wrestled for dominance. His free hand ran up and down my back before traveling down my hip and thigh to my knee and back up again before plunging his fingers into my hair.

Edward gently placed me back onto the blanket as I slid off his lap and he stretched out next to me, leaning his upper body over mine as we continued kissing. He broke off to devour my neck as I gasp trying to catch my breath and I could feel his breath coming fast against my skin. I hitched my leg across his hip wanting to get closer. He responded by grabbing the back of my leg and pulling me closer still. I could tell our passion was quickly escalating to a point I wasn't sure I wanted to cross, but it was too easy with him. So natural that if my life had been different, I would not have hesitated giving myself to him completely. But, I could not do that until he knew everything. I did not want to cross that line without telling him who I was. It would not be fair to him, to us. I needed him to want me for me, all of me, including my past. Not just the façade I had built for myself after leaving James.

Edward brought his mouth back to mine and we continued to kiss getting lost in each other. Luckily, Edward was the perfect gentleman and never pushed for more. I don't know if he sensed my hesitation to further our physical relationship or if he still felt the need to continue to take it slow, but he didn't try to take it any further. The urgency of our kissing slowed before he pulled back and looked down at me, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"That was even better knowing I was kissing my girlfriend." He said gently. I softly laughed for joy as his words settled into my heart.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews guys! It really puts a happy song in my heart – cheesy, I know! ;}

**Sorry I didn't get this one out sooner, but my week got crazy; throw in a sick day, and I was playing catch-up the rest of the time. I hope you enjoy! – SavageWoman  
**


	18. Chapter 18 The Message

**  
Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.**

_

* * *

_

Previously…

_Edward brought his mouth back to mine and we continued to kiss getting lost in each other. Luckily, Edward was the perfect gentleman and never pushed for more. I don't know if he sensed my hesitation to further our physical relationship or if he still felt the need to continue to take it slow, but he didn't try to take it any further. The urgency of our kissing slowed before he pulled back and looked down at me, stroking my cheek with his hand._

"_That was even better knowing I was kissing my girlfriend." He said gently. I softly laughed for joy as his words settled into my heart.  
_

**Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 18 – The Message**

"You smell so good." Edward mumbled into my neck, planting passionate kisses along my bare shoulder towards my neck as we lay in my bed. I ran my fingers through his hair, relishing in the silkiness. Edward reached back and grabbed my hands, pulling them over my head and gently grasping my wrists in one of his hands. My breathing hitched in my throat, his kisses coming faster and more insistent. His free hand snaked up to my other shoulder as he caressed my skin.

"Edward." I moaned in response, wanting more. Edward growled playfully before he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me deeply. His free hand slowly traced my collar before he brought it up to the side of my neck. Slowly his kisses grew rougher with his passion, his hand tightened on my wrists, and I started to feel a little claustrophobic. I shook off the feeling and I continued to kiss Edward back. I felt his hand on the side of my neck slide to the front of my throat and press down. I struggled with how uncomfortable I was starting to feel. The pressure grew and his hand started to squeeze.

"Edward!" I chastised, but my voice was only a whisper as he was cutting off my supply of air. His kisses were no longer passionate, but angry as he growled menacingly. My wrists were getting sore and I started to struggle, my legs starting to kick. He moved his body on top of mine and pinned my legs with his.

"Marie!" My eyes flew open at the sound of _that_ name, but the voice did not belong to Edward nor did the cold blue eyes staring back at me. A sob rose in my throat as I looked in horror at James's face, a twisted smile gracing his lips. I gasp is response realizing he had me trapped.

"No, please!" I screamed as I bolted straight up in bed. I frantically looked around, completely disoriented. I exhaled the breath I was holding and I groaned and fell back onto the bed. I glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost noon. Edward and I had stayed and 'watched' the meteor shower until after three in the morning. I fell asleep on the drive back and I vaguely remembered Edward carrying me into my house and putting me to bed. I quickly glanced down at my clothing to confirm that I was still wearing what I had on last night.

I heard the doorbell ring followed quickly by an insistent knock and I jumped in alarm at the sound, still jittery from my dream. I shook it off as I hurried to door. I opened it, greeted by my handsome boyfriend as a feeling of relief flooded my system. Edward's worried face took in my appearance.

"Love? Are you okay? I thought I heard a scream." He said his worried look melted into a look of concern. He quickly stepped in the house, cupping my face with his hand. Only then was I aware of the perspiration covering my face and my shallow breathing.

"I am now." I sighed in relief, his touch calming me as I felt my breathing start to relax. I hoped he did not hear the quiver in my voice.

"What's wrong?" Edward pressed as he closed the door behind him and put his arm around my shoulders, guiding me over to one of the couches in the living room. I looked into his eyes and felt myself getting lost in the green depths. I shook my head and smiled at my reaction to him.

"Just a bad dream." I chuckled, trying to make light of my reaction.

"About?" He said.

"Old skeletons." I replied

"Care to elaborate?" Edward continued to press for more.

"Not right now, maybe later." I said trying to play it off, still a little shaken by the dream. It was different from the usual dream I had about James. I still had them but they did not come as often anymore. I did not like that this dream had Edward morphing into James and it unnerved me. I never seemed to have them when I fell asleep in Edward's embrace. His arms were the one place I felt the safest, chasing away all my fears.

Edward looked at me for a moment, scrutinizing my face before he leaned in, kissed my forehead, and sighed. A brief expression of sadness passed through his eyes, but he quickly hid it away. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Finally he stared are me.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" He said as his eyes searched mine intently. His voice rang with such sincerity I ached to tell him. However, I wasn't ready. Still a little freaked about the dream, I felt emotionally shaky. I had not given it enough thought on how to broach the subject or how to explain it to him. I wasn't ready let him see how stupid I had been. I wasn't ready to expose my shame to him. In addition, I knew I was not ready to see the pity and disgust in his eyes. Therefore, I nodded my agreement to his question, unsure if I could trust myself to speak. I could not blurt out my secret to this God-like creature. I wasn't ready! I gently gave him a kiss hoping to distract him from his line of questioning. He returned my kiss with equal gentleness. I pulled back, placed my hand on his cheek and gazed into his wondrous eyes.

"I know. I just… I'm not…" I started to stammer trying to explain to him why I could not tell him my secret, when I did not quite understand it myself. However, I was quite certain that my skeletons were not what Edward was expecting.

"It's okay, Love. When you're ready." He said with such understanding and trust I almost blurted it out right then. I closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead into his and took a deep breath, trying to suppress my anxiety.

"Thank you." I whispered. We sat there for a long moment before Edward pulled back to look at me.

"I wish I could stay, but my shift at the hospital starts soon. I stopped by to say goodbye before I left."

"What time are you done?" I said as we stood up from the couch.

"Not until almost midnight." Edward walked with me to the door.

"Do you want me to wait up?" I teased wrapping my arms around his waist as I looked up into his down-turned face. He laughed before he encircled me in his arms.

"No. I wouldn't want you to oversleep and be tardy for school. Get some rest and promise me you'll have sweet dreams." He winked.

"I'll try." I said, before Edward gently kissed me good-bye.

*********************

"So when do I get to see where you work?" Edward asked as we finished eating our meal at his house. It wasn't even 48 hours since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, but he explained that he was going to be working a lot of night shifts this week. With my schedule tying me up during the day, we would not have much time together. So, he wanted to make the most of what little time we had.

"You really want to go back to high school?" I teased lightly.

"If you were my teacher, I would go back and repeat all four years, over and over again." He teased back. "So how about it?" He pressed the issue again.

"Well, this Thursday is the school open house for the parents to come visit the school, go their children's classes and meet their teachers, etc." I said unsure if it would be anything he would be interested in, but I decided to extend the invitation. "You're welcome to join me."

"I'm working that night, but what time does it start?" He asked.

"It runs from seven to nine in the evening." I said a little hopeful that he might be able to come.

"Oh. That's when my shift starts - seven." He said sadly. He thought for a moment before his face brightened. "Would it be okay if I came during school hours, maybe sat in on a class or two? Then we could go get something to eat afterwards before we both have to get back to work?" Edward suggested with an expectant look on his face.

"I think that can be arranged. You will have to check in with the office to get a visitor pass, but that's about it." I said eyeing him warily, wondering what would ever possess him to _want_ to visit high school again.

"Are you sure you want to hang out in a high school English class?" I was sure he had better things to do with his free time than this.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' at the end. "Maybe I can get a date with that hot new English teacher, Miss Thomas." He laughed.

"I don't know. I hear she already has a boyfriend." I flirted back. "Besides, you might have some competition for her from Mr. Newton." I said before realizing Edward did not know about Mike's recent attempt to ask me out on a date. I politely turned Mike down telling him that I made a point of not dating colleagues from work. I had a feeling it would not be the last time he tried so I kindly hinted that Jessica Stanley from the Family and Consumer Sciences Department was interested in him. However, if Mike didn't take the hint and persisted, I could now pull out the 'boyfriend' card. I smiled at the thought.

"Who's Mr. Newton? And why are you smiling?" Edward said, all teasing gone as he looked at me with a serious expression on his face, his green eyes shined with worry and something I could not identify.

"Mike Newton works with me at the school." I said. What if Edward didn't believe me?

"Does he teach English like you?" He continued to question, but not in a threatening way, but I could tell he was a little jealous.

"No, he teaches government and history." Answering all his questions was the best I could do. I did not encourage Mike; he was just persistent. I could not be rude to him either because I had to work with him. I was a tricky situation.

"And…" Edward trailed off, waiting for me to explain my comment. I shook my head and sighed.

"He asked me out last week, but I said no – not my type." I said, hoping Edward wouldn't be the overly jealous type, as James had been. Edward thought for a moment.

"Okay." Edward said, letting it go. I was amazed! James would have grilled me about the entire exchange before teaching me a lesson for 'enticing' someone to ask me out on a date. Edward amazed me – he did not push and accepted that I really was telling the truth and not trying to deceive him. Sometimes I forgot how 'normal' people reacted.

"What was with the smile?" He said, still remembering.

"I was just thinking if he tried to ask me again, I can now tell him I already have a boyfriend." I smiled shyly. Edward's eyes lit up at the prospect as he quietly muttered something under his breath about being a fly on the wall.

"So about Thursday. I have some errands and household stuff to catch up on in the morning. What do you have in the afternoon?" Edward continued, his velvet voice free of suspicion.

"Creative Writing at 12:50 and an AP English Literature at 1:50. They are the only classes I have after my lunch hour." I smiled, relieved that he wasn't going to give me the third degree about Mike. I gave him directions to the school, office and my classroom, as we made our plan for Thursday.

"Now isn't it time you got some of that work done, teacher?" He lightly chided with a warm expression on his face. He stood and extended his hand to me. I took it and got out of my seat. I grabbed my messenger bag that was leaned up against the couch in the family room and sat down next to Edward on the couch. He watched TV while I graded papers. Occasionally I would look up and catch him watching me with a far off expression on his face. He would just smile and turn his attention back to the TV.

I was sitting on the couch with my legs tucked under me, leaning into the corner, using the arm of the couch for support as I made notations on my students' assignments. Edward was sitting next to my feet with his arms stretched across the back of the couch as he continued to pretend to watch TV. When I caught him staring at me for the fifth time, I decided to call him on it.

"What?" I asked in fake irritation. "Do I have something on my face?" Edward laughed shaking his head.

"I was just wishing it was my lip you were biting instead of your own." He smirked. I went tomato red, unaware that I had been biting my lower lip. His laughter rang out into the room at my reaction to his comment. I decided two could play at this game as I set the last of the English homework I was grading aside. I turned to face him, pushing myself out of the corner of the couch and towards him.

"Do you mean like this?" I said in my most sexy voice, unsure if it came across as such, as I crawled across the couch towards Edward giving him a sultry look from under my eyelashes. His eyes widened and he gulped. I gave him a crooked smile as I recognized the effect I was having on him. I was amazed I could cause such a reaction from him. Climbing on top of his lap, I placed my hands on his shoulders and pressed him back into the couch before I slowly pressed my lips to his, pulling his lower lip into my mouth and gently nibbling with my teeth. Edward quickly recovered from his surprise and his hands flew up to hold my head firmly in place as he returned my kiss with a hungry passion I had never before experienced with him. I returned his kiss, my hunger matching his own as my body flushed with the heat of sudden passion, my heart racing with excitement. My hands found their way into his hair as Edward flipped me onto my back so I was lying on the couch, with him hovering on top, our legs tangling together, our lips never breaking their connection. Our passionate kiss continued as my hands roamed over his shoulders and arms. Edward wrapped one arm behind my back as he pulled my body closer to him and his other hand roamed down my side to my waist and back up. A loud voice startled us out of our intense kiss, causing us both to gasp in surprise.

"Whoa, Nellie! Would you look at that?" Emmett's voice boomed in the room followed by his laughter. Edward looked up at his brother standing somewhere behind me before he dropped his head into the crook of my neck and groaned. We relaxed our hold on each other as the intensity between us waned.

"Get a room, guys!" Alice piped in a happy voice. The heat of my embarrassment, now evident on my face, replaced the heat of my passion for Edward.

"We don't need to get a room. It's my house remember? " Edward mumbled in frustration, head still down as he sighed in defeat. He raised his head and looked at my red face as he offered an apologetic smile.

"Putting the moves on Bella I see? Sweet little bro!" Emmett continued to tease. I gave Edward a wicked wink, my mouth twisting into a smirk from hearing Emmett's comment and Edward returned my look. Without looking away from each other Edward and I each raised a hand and shot Emmett an obscene gesture, causing him to burst out with more laughter. Edward moved off me into a sitting position on the couch, pulling me up with him.

"Ever hear of a doorbell?" Edward grumbled in frustration as we resituated ourselves on the couch.

"Why, when I have a key." Emmett shot back with a devilish smile, dangling the key in front of Edward's face as he walked by.

"You're going to make me regret giving that to you, aren't you?" Edward said before trying to grab the key. Emmett was quicker, pulling back at the last second.

Edward put his arm around my waist as I straightened my blue baby doll shirt and white pants. I heard Edward's soft chuckle as I tried to smooth my hair. I glanced at him and snickered at the sight of his hair sticking out in all directions from my attack. He mouthed a confused 'what' at me and I giggled louder.

"Nice hairdo, man. Where can I get one of those?" Jasper said as he walked past the back of the couch and ruffled Edward's hair even more.

"Hey!" Edward said as he smacked Jasper's hand away before running his had through his hair in an attempt to tame his unruly mane. Then he grinned at me and pulled me closer to him as he said. "Get your own." I ducked my head a little, still embarrassed that Edward's brother and friends caught us making out. Edward kissed my temple. I looked up to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose all taking seats in the room with us. Everyone appeared happy to see us, with the exception of Rose who was sporting a stoic mask, avoiding eye contact with Edward and me.

"So, Bella?" Emmett started. I looked up at his face that held an expression of seriousness. "Is my brother a good kisser?" He quipped. I coughed in surprise and Emmett's serious looking face melted into a huge smile as he watched my face flush red all over again. Edward's chest rumbled with a warning growl.

"Yes." I mumbled, my face growing even hotter. I snuck a peak at Edward, who was trying to suppress a smile while turning to scold his brother.

"Emmett. Stop trying to embarrass my girlfriend." Edward said a little smugly.

"I knew it!" Alice yelled happily, as she clapped her hands in excitement. "When did he finally ask you?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows, clearly hoping I would give all kinds of juicy details. I smiled at her and opened my mouth to respond when I found myself cut-off.

"Girlfriend!" Rose barked jumping up from the other couch as her head whipped around to glower at me. She threw her hands up in the air in disgust before she fell back into her seat. Edward instinctively wrapped his other arm around me and pulled my closer to him. Emmett shot Rose a warning look that she promptly ignored.

"Rose." Edward and Emmett said in unison. The warning tone of their voices was so similar; it was hard to distinguish one from another. Edward's body stiffened in anger in reaction to her outburst and transparent distain for me. She huffed before she folded her arms across her chest. She faced forward, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. She reminded me of an angry child, sulking because she did not get her way. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes, wishing she would just grow up already. I peaked up at Edward who had a saddened expression on his face as he exchanged a look with his brother. Edward glanced down at me and smiled sadly leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I'll be right back." Edward got off the couch and walked over to Rose.

"Rose. I need to talk to you." Edward said. When Rose didn't respond or move to get up, Edward reiterated his request with a 'Now.' She stood up silently, followed Edward out to the front porch, and closed the door. Only the muffled sound of their voices could be heard, but it was clear they were arguing. After few moments of silence, Edward opened the door, walked back in and sat down beside me. Rose followed a few moments later, clearly not happy and sunk back down next to Emmett who put his arm around her. The awkward silence that followed was short lived as Alice pressed for an answer to her question.

"So? Are you going to answer my question?" Alice asked, ignoring Rose all together. I decided to follow Alice's example, and pretend Rose was not in the room. This was her problem, not mine and I wasn't about to let her ruin my evening. I marveled at my new attitude. _'Maybe my new found confidence had something to do with standing up to Tanya. Or better yet, knowing that Edward wanted me. Me!'_ I thought to myself. I was still trying to wrap my head around that one. I looked up at Edward and smiled touching his cheek lightly with my fingers.

"Saturday night." I said.

"No, love. It was early Sunday morning." Edward corrected.

"Oh, yeah! I guess it was." I agreed, smiling at him.

"Aw! Aren't they so cute together?" Alice said to Jasper in her loudest stage whisper, clearly designed for all to hear.

"Oh, before I forget. We're going boating this weekend. You in?" Jasper said abruptly looking in Edward's direction. Edward looked down at me, poised to ask me a question.

"I already invited her to come and she said yes." Alice quipped. Edward's head snapped to Alice and I could not hold back my smile.

"Jeez, Alice. You think maybe you could let me ask her first?" He sounded a little annoyed, but he looked down at my smiling face and grinned back.

**************

"Bella? Are you in here?" Debbie Cope called as she poked her brown helmet-head hairdo through the door of the teachers lounge. I lifted my head from the book I was perusing for my next class.

"Over here." I said with a wave. Debbie's head disappeared and I heard her voice talking to someone in the hallway. I stood up to see what she needed and was rewarded for my efforts when Edward walked through the door. I could not hold back the happy expression that consumed my face at the sight, and his crooked smile told me he was just as happy to see me. He wore a black polo shirt and faded blue jeans, looking like a model who just stepped off the pages of an advertisement. I felt a little inadequate in my boring navy blue blazer, white blouse and knee length floral skirt. He could wear anything and come off looking like an Adonis. I threw my book off to the side and quickly made my way across the room, just wanting to be near him.

"Hi." Was all I could manage at the sight of him, my heart accelerating with excitement for two reasons. The first was obvious – he just looked so good and it was my normal reaction to seeing him. The second reason was nerves, finding myself a little self-conscience to teach a class in front of Edward.

"How's my girlfriend?" He said meeting me halfway pulling me to him, his arms enveloping me in a hug. Being in Edward's arms was my favorite place to be and it instantly calmed my nerves as a little sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear and sending a shiver down my spine. Edward softly chuckled at my reaction.

"I've missed you more." I said playfully back. "You're early." Smiling, I leaned back to look at him. I know it had only been three days since I had seen him, but it was three days too long. We pulled apart and I grabbed his hand, leading him over to the couch I had occupied and pulling him down with me to sit.

"Do you mind?" He questioned worry lacing his voice.

"Of course not." I reassured him quickly shaking my head at the thought of me not wanting more time with Edward.

"So this is the teachers lounge. I don't think I've even been in one before" He said looking around in amusement.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know what you have been missing. This is where we plot all kinds of torture to inflict upon unsuspecting adolescents to make their teen years a living hell." I said as I followed my diatribe with an evil laugh. Edward's laughter rang out into the room, causing those in the faculty room who were not already watching us surreptitiously to blatantly stare.

"Let's get out of here." I said with a mischievous smirk, grabbing my book and Edward's hand as we exited the lounge and headed off to my classroom. Edward spent the next two hours with me, watching me teach my last two classes of the day. I tried not to notice when some of my female students ogled him, sitting at the back of the room, trying to be inconspicuous, as if. I don't think Edward could ever go unnoticed. I could not hold back the snicker as some of the braver girls approached him after class and tried to flirt with him. Edward was looking very uncomfortable as he tried to deflect their comments and shot me a look clearly pleading for help. I let him squirm for a moment longer before I came to his rescue when I took his hand in mine as I smiled smugly at the girls. Most of them just sighed and walked off. A few glared at me for a moment before they remembered I held the power to pass or fail them, not that I would ever hold it against them. Edward couldn't help it – he was just too gorgeous for his own good.

"Thanks." He whispered in my ear as the last of my students left after the final bell of the day.

"I see you took your sweet time rescuing me." He added with a playful pout.

"You weren't in any danger." I smirked back.

"What do you have to do now?" Edward asked as we walked towards my desk.

"I need to go over my lesson plans for tomorrow, check emails, get my room ready for tonight, that sort of stuff. It should only take an hour." I replied sure he would be bored out of his mind.

"What can I do to help? Can I help get your room ready?" He offered.

"I could really use something with caffeine right now." I said a little sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll get us some drinks from the teacher's lounge. And when I get back, I expect you to put me to work." He said, playfully shaking his finger at me. After Edward left, I sat down at my computer and started replying to my emails, luckily there were not that many. I was almost done with them when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I looked up expecting to see Edward, but found myself disappointed.

"Mike!" I said in surprise. He mistook my reaction to be that of pleasure and a confident smile played on his lips. I held back the groan that threatened to rise from my throat as I jumped out of my chair shrugging off his hands. I quickly made my way over to my blackboard to erase the last of today's lesson.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked looking a little confused that he did not correctly read my reaction.

"Yes. I'm almost ready." I said looking over to the door, hoping Edward would appear.

"Good. Maybe we can grab a quick bite to eat before the parents and students start to arrive." Mike asked as he slowly started to make his way over to me.

"I'm sorry; Mike but I already have plans." I said, relieved that I didn't have to lie, but more excited that my plans involved Edward.

"Oh?" Mike said as if he did not believe me. "With who?" He challenged in a tone that bordered on accusatory. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Edward walked into the room carrying soft drinks and I couldn't help smiling in relief. Mike followed my gaze as his eyes landed on Edward who continued to walk towards me, looking smug.

"My boyfriend." I said simply, relief fanning out over me like a cool breeze.

"Here you go, love." Edward said to me with a knowing look on his face as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he handed me a drink. I had to control the urge to grab his shirt and kiss him senseless. I set my drink on my desk and Edward followed suit. Then, grabbing Edward's hand, I walked with him over to Mike.

"Edward, this is Mike Newton." I said trying not to laugh.

"Mike, this is Edward Masen, my boyfriend." My voice so happy I could have been the spokesperson for Disneyland. Edward was the first one to offer his hand to Mike, who reluctantly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Mike. What do you teach?" Edward asked, as if he didn't know.

"World History and Government. So what do you do, Edward?" Mike said almost spitting Edward's name. Mike narrowed his eyes as he sized up Edward. My irritation towards Mike started to grow exponentially watching him barely being civil to Edward, who gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'm a doctor at the Mayo Clinic." Edward replied calmly. I tried not to get too much pleasure as I observed Mike's face fall at the prospect of not being able to win this pissing contest.

After Mike left, Edward helped me organize the information packets I had for the parents of my students for tonight's open house. I quickly went over my lesson plan making a few changes here and there before I was ready to go. Thanks to Edward's help, we had several hours together before either of us had to be anywhere. It was still a little early for dinner so Edward took me to a local art gallery.

Edward parked the car and cut the engine, but he made no move to get out of the car. The atmosphere around us was suddenly charged with electricity. I glanced over at him to see him staring at me with a smoldering look in his eyes. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. The shock of his touch caused my pulse to skyrocket. He lowered his head and kissed me eagerly. I grabbed the back of his neck, holding his head firmly in place as I kissed him back.

"I've wanted to do that for days." He mumbled against my lips. I broke off to place light feathery kisses down his neck. The sound of his moan my kisses inspired was driving me mad. If it weren't for the center console and the fact that I was in a skirt, I would have been in his lap, the tension building. _'I need to run a couple of miles – get some of Edward out of my system.'_ I thought. Otherwise, I was going to attack him, not caring about the consequences of my actions. We broke apart, panting.

"We had better go while we still can." I said a little frustrated, knowing it was for the best.

"I think you're right." Edward sighed before he opened the door and got out. He quickly made his way over to my side of the car and opened the door, helping me get out. We walked hand in hand into the gallery.

An hour or so later, we left the gallery and strolled down the street to a little bistro to grab a bite to eat. When we arrived, I thought it was funny that Edward specifically requested a booth to sit in, until I realized he wanted to sit next to me instead of across. Edward had his arm around my shoulders as we enjoyed our meal and talked. It felt right, being here with him like this. It felt like this was where I belonged.

"I'll be right back." Edward said as he moved to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" I said playfully as I pulled him back to me and kissed him. He laughed in response.

"The restroom. And just for the record, I don't believe in going to the restroom in a group." He smirked.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm not one of those women who need her friends to accompany her to the ladies room." I shot back.

"Finally! A woman I can relate to!" He laughed before he kissed my temple, got up and left. I was still chuckling to myself when I heard Edward's phone chime. It had been digging into my side while we sat together in the booth, so he took it off and set it on the table. A purely reflexive reaction caused me to look at the large screen of his Blackberry. What I saw there did not register at first. However, as I gazed at the message alert displayed on the screen, a queasy feeling started to build in my stomach. There is was, a single line, that displayed the name of the message sender and the first part of the message sent.

_Tanya Butler: Hey Lover! _

A flushed feeling spread out over my system as the implications of that simple line sunk into my heart. My heart ached as I realized how much I was falling for a man who might not be the person I thought he was. Was Edward seeing Tanya on the side? Had he ever been in a relationship with her? What if he wasn't honest with me? I felt a little hypocritical after that last thought as I acknowledged I had not been completely honest with Edward. I leaned my head down onto the table for a second as I considered how seriously complicated this was getting. How could I say something about him not being honest with me if I was hiding my own secrets?

Knowing Edward would be coming back soon, I decided to escape to the ladies room for a moment while I collected myself. As I opened the door to the restroom, I heard my name behind me.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice called. I glanced back at him and planted that smile on my face as I waved at him.

"I'll see you back at the table." I replied as I hurried in the room Edward would most certainly not follow me into. When the door closed behind me, I leaned up against it and let out a sigh of relief. My shaky legs carried me over to the sinks as I looked up at my overly pale reflection in the mirror. As I calmed myself down, rational thought took over as I considered that this could just be a trick; something I would not put past someone like Tanya to do. She had made it clear that she wanted Edward and was willing to toy with me, so could this be another ploy. Edward's behavior had never given me cause for concern. I decided I would not blow this out of proportion. I was in no position to make accusations about how honest he was with me until I revealed my secret to him. I pinched my cheeks to get some artificial color before I left the restroom to face Edward.

Edward came into view as I walked towards him and his face brightened at the sight of me causing me to wonder how I could doubt him. His reactions to me were so genuine, so real, I just could not imagine that he was jerking me around. He stood up to greet me with a kiss. He looked at me with a chagrinned expression.

"I'm sorry, Love. But I have to leave early. There has been a huge pile up on the freeway and we are expecting a lot of injuries. Everyone who's scheduled today or available is being called in early." He said as our waiter handed Edward our check and he slipped enough money to pay for our meal plus a hefty tip.

"I hope no one died." I said. I could not help the suspicions that slowly crept into my mind. Was that an excuse to cut out and meet Tanya? I chastised myself for thinking that.

"Come. I'll drop you back at the school before I head in." He ushered me out of the bistro and into his car. I was quiet on the drive back. This did not go unnoticed by Edward. He held my hand in my lap, squeezing it occasionally to get my attention. His face was anxious every time I looked up and I would give him a reassuring smile, while I tried to suppress the suspicions bouncing around in my head.

We pulled into the school parking lot and Edward put his car in park, leaving the engine running. He quickly released my hand before he exited the car. He was opening my door quicker than I thought was humanly possible. He pulled me out of the car and into his arms and rested his chin on my head that rested on his chest.

"I'm sorry our time was cut short, love." Edward said his voice full of regret.

"It's okay. Go save some lives." I said trying to put on a happy smile as I looked up at his sad face. I could tell he was mulling something around in his mind and for a moment, I thought he was going to say something. In the end, he did not. He kissed me tenderly, but pulled away all too soon.

"Miss you." He said as he touched my cheek.

"Miss you more." I said with a wry smile before he got back into his car and sped away. As much as I hated to admit it, I was going to watch the news tonight to see if there was a mention of the pile-up on the freeway. I felt disgusted with myself that I could not bring myself to trust him fully.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people! I am such a slacker - I have not done my Christmas shopping. So if I don't get another chapter out this week, you have my apologies. Just know my time went to a good cause! :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter - it's my longest so far! And as always - Thank-you for reading and reviewing! I love ALL you comments and ideas. - SavageWoman**


	19. Chapter 19 Eye Candy

**  
Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.**

_

* * *

_

Previously…

"_I'm sorry our time was cut short, love." Edward said his voice full of regret._

"_It's okay. Go save some lives." I said trying to put on a happy smile as I looked up at his sad face. I could tell he was mulling something around in his mind and for a moment, I thought he was going to say something. In the end, he did not. He kissed me tenderly, but pulled away all too soon._

"_Miss you." He said as he touched my cheek._

"_Miss you more." I said with a wry smile before he got back into his car and sped away. As much as I hated to admit it, I was going to watch the news tonight to see if there was a mention of the pile-up on the freeway. I felt disgusted with myself that I could not bring myself to trust him fully.  
_

**Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 19 – Eye Candy**

"Here she comes – hide!" Edward said in a loud whisper as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from the living room window. I let out a little giggle before we pressed out backs to the front door so she would not see us.

"Don't think I don't know you're in there! I saw you peeking out that window, Isabella Thomas!" Alice yelled as she marched up the walkway to Edward's house. The knob on Edward's front door started to turn, but Edward quickly turned the lock on the door, sliding the deadbolt into place.

"She's not here!" Edward yelled playfully through the door before he turned to face me and placed his hands on either side of my head trapping me to the door with his inviting lips just inches away. I inhaled his heady scent and felt my pulse race with excitement.

"I don't want to share you today." His eyes smoldered with his words as he gently brushed his lips against mine. I moved my head off the door behind me to kiss him properly, but he pulled his head back slightly so his lips, set in a small sexy smile, were just out of reach, teasing me. I growled in response and he gave me a throaty laugh.

"Emmett, where's that key?" Alice said from the other side of the door, causing Edward to grimace as he gave me a quick kiss before he pulled me from the door.

"Come on!" He said grabbing my hand. I tried not to trip on my flip-flops as he pulled me through his house and into his bedroom. He looked around for a moment before his eyes settled on the closet door. I was too busy looking around his room to pay attention to anything else. I had never been in here before. A large wrought-iron bed dominated the room. The black frame featured metal roses and vines that wound their way up the four posts of the bed. The rich comforter had a pattern of small gold diamond shapes between gold stripes all set on a background of deep red. The red and gold stripped bed skirt matched the comforter. Pillow shams, throw pillows and bolsters graced the head of the bed. And, in spite of the roses, the entire bed had a very commanding presence, looking as if it had come right off the cover of an interior design catalog. On either side of the bed were two dark cherry wood nightstands with black wrought iron lamps that matched the frame of the bed. There was a large lowboy dresser made of the same dark cherry wood. Based on what I had in my place, I suspected Esme's hand in the interior design of Edward's place.

"In here." Edward whispered as he opened the door to the walk-in closet and led me inside. Edward's closet seemed bigger than mine did or maybe it just seemed that way because it was organized. All his clothes were neatly folded or hung, everything pressed and displayed. I had no idea he was such a neat-nick. He gave me a quick kiss, followed my by another not so quick kiss. As soon as we heard the front door unlock, we pulled apart breathless, faces flushed with excitement.

"Stay here." Edward grinned and winked at me as he started to leave.

"Edward, stay." I pleaded playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck. He shook his head and chuckled as he kissed my lips again.

"I'll be right back." He was still chuckling softly as he left the closet and closed the door. He was sweet enough to leave the light on for me, so I was not in the dark. I looked around the closet, still amazed at the attention to detail. Did he hire a personal closet organizer or something?

"I know she's in here Edward!" Alice yelled, clearly agitated and I stifled a snicker. Evidently, she did not like it when someone tried to change one of her planned outings without her consent. I shrunk back into some of Edward's hanging clothing trying to hide, positive that the closet would be the first place Alice would look.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Edward said. Even from behind the closet door, I could tell that his tone was amused. Alice's footfalls echoed as she walked past Edward's room towards another part of the house. I started to come out of my hiding spot when I felt something around my foot.

"What the…" I started to mumble before I looked down to see something red. I furrowed my brow as I reached down to unwrap my foot. I pulled the item up to inspect it as Edward opened the door to the closet. I held out the item and immediately recognized it – a red lace thong. I just stood there, frozen. All I could think was _whose is this?_

"Bella, quick before Alice comes back." Edward said hand extended towards me, not really looking at me as he craned his head towards the door to his room. When I did not take his hand, he looked back at me holding up the thong. I wasn't aware of what expression was on my face, but it clearly did not register with Edward. He raised an eyebrow to me as his lips twisted into a playful smirk.

"Bella. What did you have in mind?" Edward said seductively. '_What?'_ My mind screamed. There I was holding up some other woman's thong that I found in his closet and he thinks I want to fool around with him.

"Aha! There you are!" Alice shrieked as she rushed past Edward into the closet. As soon as she saw what I was holding, she laughed. "There will be plenty of time for _that _after we get back from the lake." Alice pointed at the thong, obviously assuming the same thing as Edward. I could feel the hurt and anger claw at my heart, ripping it to shreds. My eyes narrowed and I set my mouth in a hard line as it finally sunk in. I had found some other woman's thong in my boyfriend's closet. Not only that, but now I have Alice here to witness my humiliation. I glanced back at Edward whose playful expression was replaced with one of confusion.

"No worries in _that_ department." I said through my teeth as I walked towards the doorway of the closet. "This isn't mine." I growled as I threw the thong at a surprised Edward as I stalked past him. Before I could get to the door of his room, I felt his hand grab mine and spin me around to face him. His face was fully of confusion, fear, and panic among other things.

"Bella." Edward started, but I jerked my hand away, surprising Edward. I could not believe I was so foolish as to actually believe him. What a schmuck I turned out to be. I could feel that all too familiar sting of angry tears start to prick at my eyes. I felt jealous, betrayed and vulnerable – it scared me.

"Bella, I know Edward wouldn't –" Alice started but Edward cut her off.

"Alice, let me handle this." He said. She looked a little shocked, but said nothing as she walked out the door to give us some privacy.

"I'm going home." I said before he could say anything else. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of watching me cry over him.

"Oh, no you don't." Edward said, grabbing my hand again. "Bella, I don't know who that belongs to or how it got…" He suddenly stopped and I looked back at him. He was looking down shaking his head.

"That sounded pathetic even to my ears." Edward mumbled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair before he looked back up at me. "Bella, I swear. I really don't know whom that belongs to. And I don't have any explanation as to how it got in my closet." I could feel my anger seethe at that canned excuse.

"Wow, Edward. That was really pathetic." I shot back as Edward looked at me with a hurt expression on his face and for a moment, I felt bad for causing him pain.

"Bella." Edward said patiently, his voice gentle and sad. "Have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me?" His question brought me up short. He was right! Edward had _never_ done anything to cause me concern. My suspicions were based on what other people had said; people who did not want Edward and me together.

"No, you haven't." I said quietly as my expression softened, my anger starting to melt away but not completely, as it turned towards me instead. The hurt however changed to regret as I realized how awful I had handled the situation. Here I was accusing him of cheating on me and he was not even mad at me.

"All I'm asking is that you trust me." Edward replied, his eyes pleading for that which I should have willingly given him – my trust. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He added his eyes burned with sincerity.

"Hey! You found it!" Emmett laughed from behind, startling me. He reached past me and grabbed the thong out of Edward's hand.

"Rose, honey! Edward found your thong!" Emmett shouted down the hallway before he turned and slapped Edward on the back. "We've been looking for that everywhere." He winked at Edward before he ran back the way he came, completely oblivious to the drama in front of him.

I covered my face with my hands to hide my shame as a small sob escaped my throat. I was so embarrassed and relieved at the same time. I didn't deserve someone like Edward. Here we were, barely a week since he asked me to be his girlfriend and I am already falsely accusing him of cheating. I felt his arms enfold me in a comforting embrace as he pulled me to him.

"Shhh, Love. It's okay." He said as he stroked my hair, trying to comfort me.

"No it's not. I cannot believe I treated you like that. I am such a jerk. I am so sorry. I overacted and – Oh you must think I'm such a… a witch!" I choked out through my tears that were staining his shirt.

"My Love, I could never think that." He sighed. "I'm just sorry you had to be the one who found Rose's underwear, although I'm curious how it ended up in my closet. I don't think I'm going to like their explanation." Edward said, shuttering at some thought. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, my tears subsiding. Edward gently wiped the tears from under my eyes before he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." My whispered apology was full of regret. I gently cupped his cheek with my hand while Edward leaned his head into my touch, his eyes closed with a content look on his face.

"Forgive me?" I whispered in a voice thick with emotion, still needing to atone for my mistakes. Edward's green eyes flew open as he looked at me intently.

"Bella. There's nothing to –" He started but I asked again.

"Yes there is! Forgive me?" I said more forcefully, holding his face in between both my hands, searching his eyes. I wasn't going to let him tell me there was nothing to forgive when there was. I felt awful for throwing his explanation back in his face, but I felt worse for not trusting him even though he had never given me any reason for concern since meeting him. It was all due to my insecurities - well, that coupled with Tanya and Rose's comments. However, my insecurities were feeding off those comments instead of keeping my eye on Edward and realizing his actions spoke much louder than anything Tanya and Rose could ever insinuate.

"Bella…" He said as he looked into my pleading eyes. "Yes, I forgive you." He sighed in resignation. I could tell he still did not think there was anything to forgive, but I accepted his offer just the same. Edward brought his head down and kissed me slowly. He raised his head and stroked my cheek softly, gazing into my face. I felt myself becoming lost in his emerald eyes when the realization hit me. I was hopelessly in love with this man! I brought my hand up and brushed the hair off his forehead with my fingers as Edward started to speak.

"Bella, I –" He started, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Are you two ready yet? I would hate to get to Bartlett Lake only to find that it has reached capacity." Alice said from the doorway of Edward's room. Edward sighed as he rested his forehead against mine before we pulled apart. I wished Alice could have held off for a few seconds more before making her appearance. I so wanted to know what he was going to say. Edward smiled at me before we walked outside hand-in-hand to join the others. As we neared Emmett and Rose who were admiring Jasper's boat, Edward frowned.

"Okay you two. What was Rose's underwear doing in my closet?" Edward demanded, cringing slightly in anticipation of an explanation he did not want to hear. Emmett gave Rose a goofy grin while she smiled smugly back.

"Well, Rose and I were in the area last week and we were talking about something new we wanted to try and well… Um, your place was closer so we sort of used your place last week for some a… some… a… romp in the sack!" Emmett tried to be tactful, but his laughter completely ruined his efforts.

"Emmett!" Edward growled as he closed his eyes. "Why the hell did you have to use my place?" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before he opened his eyes to glare at his brother.

"We couldn't wait and like I said, your place was closer." Emmett slapped Edward on the back.

"You are such an ass!" Edward hissed through his teeth as he shoved Emmett away before he shook his head in disgust.

"By the way, your bed sure is pretty." Emmett said, batting his eyelashes, clearly not threatened by Edward's anger. "Besides, it was time your bed was used for something other than sleeping." He smirked walking past Edward on his way to Jasper's SUV. Alice made a gagging sound as she turned to get in the vehicle.

"Are you two coming?" Jasper asked as Edward grabbed our bag.

"I need to have a way home in case I get called into the hospital." He said before he steered me towards his car.

"I thought you weren't scheduled." I continued quietly. Edward glanced down at me with a smile.

"I'm not. But when it comes to holidays, the hospital puts everyone on call." Edward replied with a wry smile. "Besides, I still don't want to share you today." He winked as he opened my door. I guess that wasn't too bad, because I would be with Edward alone in the car and I did not have to ride with Rose and endure her comments and glares. With any luck, he would not get a call or, better yet, there would not be cell phone coverage at the lake. I brightened at the thought of the hospital being unable to interrupt our day.

*************

The drive to Bartlett Lake only took about an hour. I enjoyed the rugged beauty of the desert and the varied desert plant life. It was in stark contrast to the greens of Florida and the forests of Washington where I had lived before. My favorite was the saguaro cactus, as cliché as it was. I loved the silhouette of this majestic plant as it rose above the rest of the low-lying plants in the desert. They looked like random fingers reaching for the sky.

Edward and I listened to music and talked on the way to the lake. As we drove, I came to the decision that it was time to tell him my secret. I loved this man and it was killing me inside to lie to him. I did not know if he reciprocated my feelings of love, but I certainly knew that he cared for me a great deal. I would tell him tonight after we returned from boating. Edward didn't have to work until tomorrow afternoon and I had tomorrow off due to the holiday. We planned to spend the day together.

When we arrived, the line to the boat ramp had already formed. Jasper took his place in line while Edward and I pulled into the parking lot and got out, grabbing our towels and sunscreen. Edward grabbed my hand as walked over Jasper's boat to assist in prepping it to launch. To say Jasper had a nice boat was an insult. He had a spectacular boat or at least I thought so. For one thing, it was not a sailboat – not that I had anything against sailboats. It is just that James had one and I 'died' falling off one. Therefore, I did not have a close affinity to sailboats. However, Jasper's boat was built for speed. It was an open-bow and was white with a large black stripe that ran from bow to stern with a red and white design on the hull. There was a wakeboard tower with speakers and lights and a black bimini top. The interior was white with a gray stripe, wrap around seating across the back of the boat, and two chairs – one being a swivel for the driver. It had a swim platform complete with stereo speakers and a padded backrest for lounging in the sun. It even had its own head, so bathroom stops would not be required. Alice and Rose climbed in the boat as Jasper and Emmett had just finished taking the cover off.

"Bella! Get up here and keep me company." Alice grinned, standing above me in the boat with her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Give me a minute." I said in mock irritation before I grinned back. Edward chuckled beside me before he tossed our things in the boat. He turned to face me before he wrapped his hands around my waist and I grabbed his shoulders. He lifted me up and set me down on the swim platform, facing him. He leaned in and kissed me firmly.

"Get comfortable and save me a seat. I'm going to help Jasper." Edward said, pulling away from our kiss. I watched him walk over to Jasper and help with the prep. He looked _good_ in his brown and tan plaid board shorts. The matching brown tee shirt hugged his torso outlining every curve of every muscle. The brightness of the morning sun glinted off Edward's hair, illuminating the bronze highlights even more. He looked delicious and I had a hard time tearing my eyes away.

"I see you like eye candy." Alice giggled quietly from behind me.

"Oh yeah." I sighed without taking my eyes off Edward. I felt Alice poke me, hard, effectively breaking my concentration, chasing my naughty fantasies of Edward away – for the moment.

"Ouch!" I protested. I lurched my body to the side, trying to avoid Alice and her sharp pointy fingers. I reluctantly got up and stepped into the boat. Rose had taken a seat in the bow of the boat, leaning back to sun herself. She had removed her white mesh cover up to reveal a white string bikini with a gold floral pattern that shimmered in the sunlight. I would be too self-conscience to wear something so tiny, but Rose had a body to die for and pulled it off with a confidence that amazed me. Alice was wearing a yellow tank and ruffled black mini skirt with yellow polka dots for her cover up, but as I moved to sit beside her she removed the tank to reveal the her bright yellow strapless bikini top.

My bikini was a halter top and belted hipster set in azure and not nearly as revealing as my two shipmates' swimwear. It was surprisingly comfortable and the bottoms seemed to stay put, much to my relief. The swimsuit reminded me a little of something you would see a Bond Girl from the 1960's wear. All I needed now was a leg strap to holster a knife or a small firearm to pull off the look. Of course, the ambiance of the Bond Girl sex appeal would wash away as soon as I tripped running up the beach. For now, my bikini remained safely hidden under my cover-up, which consisted of white cotton sleeveless button up shirt and an a-line mini skirt that matched the azure color of my swimsuit.

After waiting for a half hour, it was our turn to launch the boat. Emmett, Jasper and Edward took care of everything while Rose, Alice and I lounged in the sun on the boat. As soon as we were out of the 'no wake' zone of the launch area, Jasper floored the boat. I could not help the grin that spread out on my face at the exhilaration of the sudden speed as the wind whipped through my hair.

"Do you have on sunscreen?" Edward asked beside me, obviously eyeing my pale, tan less skin.

"Yes - except for my back. I'll need help with that." I winked at him, handing him the sunscreen.

"My pleasure." He said squirting some sunscreen into his hand. I quickly removed my shirt and turned my back to Edward as I waited in anticipation of the cold sensation of sunscreen when it initially touches the skin, but it never came. I turned to look back at Edward who sat there frozen with a stupid grin on his face as he looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"Edward." I said – no response. "Edward." I said snapping my fingers in front of his face breaking him from his trance as his emerald eyes refocused on me.

"That color looks, um… lovely on your skin, Bella." He said wistfully as he slowly started to rub his hands together to spread the sunscreen over his palms. I smirked at his reaction to me before I turned back around so he could proceed. His hands felt heavenly as he spread the sunscreen across my back. I did not complain at how long it took Edward to finish the job. Emmett on the other did notice, as he roughly nudged Edward.

"Are you quite done molesting Bella's back Edward? I'm pretty sure you'll get a better reaction if you turn her around and do that on the other side." Emmett's voice boomed over the noise of the engine. Edward grabbed a water bottle and chucked it at Emmett, hitting him in the side of the head. Emmett growled and tried to catch Edward in a headlock, but at the last minute Edward ducked out of the way so fast, I missed the movement completely. Emmett was about to try it again, when Alice scolded him.

"Stop rough-housing on my boat!" Alice said giving the evil eye to Edward and Emmett. Emmett settled back down next to Rose and kissed her on the cheek while Edward scooted back over to me.

"My turn." Edward whispered in my ear before he stripped off his shirt. I had to stifle the gasp at the sight of Edward shirtless, having the pleasure of this vision only once before. It was a sight that would never become commonplace for me. His pale skin seemed to accentuate every ripple of every muscle of his body. He smirked at me while he reached over and lifted my slack jaw closing my mouth. His touch snapped me out of my reverie and I realized I had made a fool out of myself. The familiar rush of blood to my skin alerted me to my spreading blush. I smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Turn around." I said in mock irritation.

"Yes ma'am." Edward shot back as he turned his body to present me with the sculpted plains of his back muscles. I smoothed the sunscreen over his skin, making sure I did not take too long. I did not want to give Emmett anymore ammunition to tease Edward and me with. We tucked our discarded shirts in one of the storage compartments, as the heat of the sun was causing the temperature to rise rapidly, signaling that the day was sure to be another scorcher. I eventually removed the skirt I was wearing, still a little self-conscience of the two-piece swimsuit Alice talked me into. Edward gave me a knowing smile I did not understand when he saw the rest of my suit.

We spent the some of the morning exploring the lake for a less crowded corner before the guys decided it was time to wakeboard. The rest of the morning was spent pulling one of our boys behind the boat as they took turns wakeboarding. Although Edward and Emmett were good, Jasper reigned supreme at this sport. The biggest surprise was Rose. Although she was not welcoming or happy to see me, she also was not hostile either. I wouldn't go so far as to say she was nice, but she did make an attempt once or twice to include me in the conversations she was having with Alice and even took a board interest in my contributions to the conversations. It was the most relaxed I had ever been around her and the apprehension I felt before arriving at the lake melted away. My fear of being trapped to the confines of a boat with a hostile Rose eased at the prospect of her starting to accept me as Edward's girlfriend.

I watched Edward get back in the boat when he finished his last turn wakeboarding. He was a remarkable sight – dripping wet, water running freely down his torso as his hair, twisted in dark curls as it fell across his forehead into his eyes. He grabbed a towel and dried his face before sat down next to me. I could not resist the impulse as I reached up and softly pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. I bit my lower lip, trying to hold back the urge to run my hands over his wet chest and arms. Edward looked at my hungry expression, leaned over and kissed the hollow below my ear. I shivered in response.

"Bella." He groaned. "Stop looking at me like that. It's driving me wild." His voice husky.

"Then you need to stop looking so irresistibly sexy." I said breathless embarrassed at my admission of finding him 'irresistibly sexy."

"I think I need to cool you off." He breathed into my ear and I nearly lost it. Before I knew what was happening, Edward scooped me into his arms and threw me over the side of the boat. I screamed just before my body made contact with the cold water of Bartlett Lake. I was still reeling from the surprise as I broke the surface of the water to see Alice and Rose in the water with me. Rose was cursing angrily at Emmett about her hair and makeup. Alice did not look to happy either, but she keep her angry comments to herself as she shot Jasper a death glare. Jasper set the anchor and a swim flag before he jumped in to join Alice. Edward and Emmett were already in the water making their way over to Rose and me. Emmett was moving slowly and cautiously as he approached Rose and I stifled a giggle at the sight. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before I pushed his head under the water.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett laughed as Edward popped back up with an evil smirk on his face.

"Come here, love." He said as he made a grab for me, but I dove under the surface just out of his reach. When I resurfaced, Edward was not where I had left him. I spun around unable to find him. Suddenly I heard a low quiet voice from behind me.

"You can't escape me. I will always find you." I recognized the voice as Edward's but the words were the same ones James would say to me in my nightmares and I could not stop the panic that swelled up from the pit of my stomach as I spun around to face Edward. The playful look on Edward's face was immediately replaced with one of worry and confusion when he saw my expression.

"Bella?" He said as he quickly pulled me into his comforting embrace. "You're shaking. What's wrong?" I was trying so hard to squelch my panic; I couldn't answer him. Instead, I just shook my head and buried my head in his neck for a moment as I tried to calm racing heart. At that moment, I was glad the other two couples were momentarily distracted with each other to notice our exchange. Edward held me and stroked my hair as we floated in the water. After a second or two, I was able to find my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. You just startled me for a moment. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Bella, you were more than startled. You looked absolutely terrified. What did I do?"

"Oh, no! Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." I said trying to ease his misplaced guilt. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." I said with a rueful smile. Edward raised a disbelieving eyebrow at me as he opened his mouth to protest, but I brought my fingers up to his lips to silence him.

"Can we talk about it tonight? It's just not something I can explain to you right now." I whispered as I gazed intently into his confused eyes. As Edward returned my gaze, I could see the internal struggle raging as he tried to figure out what was going on with me. I gave him a lopsided smile before I kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Alright. Tonight then." Edward said. I was grateful he let it drop, accepting my promise to explain it to him later.

"Hey you love birds! Quit groping each other in the water and get over here and eat." Emmett yelled at us. Edward and I were so engrossed in our own little drama, we entirely missed that everyone else was back on the boat.

We quickly climbed onto the swim deck and toweled off before Alice handed each of us a sandwich, chips and a soft drink. Edward and I ate in silence on the swim deck. I could tell he was lost in his thoughts, probably mulling over in his mind the possibilities of what I was going to tell him tonight. I found myself saying a silent prayer hoping he could handle it.

*************

"Bella, wake up." Edward's smooth voice whispered in my ear and he gently shook my shoulder.

"Mmmm. What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily not wanting to open my eyes.

"About six in the evening." He chuckled before he released my seatbelt and slid his arms under my body. I put my arms around his neck and curled myself into him as he lifted me out of his car. As Edward carried me into the house, I rested my head on his shoulder. Edward set me down on the bed and I immediately knew it was Edward's; it was too heavenly to be mine bed as my body sank down into the soft comforter. I felt a soft blanket against my skin and I knew Edward had covered me up.

"Edward?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to look for him.

"In here love." He said from his closet.

"What are you doing?" I said sleepily.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower. Why don't you sleep for a little bit longer?" He explained softly. I did not argue, my eyelids obeying Edward's command. I felt his soft lips kiss my forehead before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I lightly dozed while I waited for him to finish his shower. I must have fallen back asleep, because I was not aware that Edward had finished until I felt the bed next to me sag under the weight of someone sitting on it. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with a far off expression.

"Edward?" I said as I ran my hand through his damp hair.

"Hey there sleepyhead." He teased lightly.

"Wow. Boating must really take it out of me." I quietly laughed. However, remembering what I needed to say to him tonight sobered me up as my smile faded.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. I pushed the blanket off, sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed so I was sitting next to him. I took a deep breath as my heart started to quicken at the prospect of revealing my past to him.

"Sweetie, there's something I need to tell –" I started to say in a shaky voice, unable to look at his face, but Edward's pager went off, interrupting my confession.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Love." He offered as he glanced down at the message before he let out a groan.

"Hold that thought. Maybe I can get out of covering this shift." He said as he held up one finger to me while he called the hospital.

"Paul, it's Edward… But…" Edward started but Paul must have cut him off. Soon Edward let out a sigh of defeat as he said. "What are my choices…? Okay, I'll take the ER for two hours. I'll be there in a few." Edward ended the call before he looked at me, his face full of apologies and regrets.

"Can we continue this when I get back? I have to cover a shift in the ER for two hours." He asked. I nodded weakly as a cold sweat broke out on my upper lip when a wave of relief and regret washed over me. Relief that I had more time to get ready to tell him and regret that it would be prolonged, this adding to my nervousness and fear. It would be several more hours before I could tell him. The anticipation alone was enough to kill me.

"Okay, I'll go home and wait for you there." I started to get up from the bed, but Edward pulled me back down.

"Stay here. I'm afraid you will go over there and fall asleep and I would be able to wake you. Besides, our day isn't over yet, just interrupted." He smirked.

"Yea, but I need a shower and some clothes. I can't hang out here in my swim suit."

"I like what you have on. That swimsuit is very Bond Girl-ish." Edward teased before he leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "Besides, didn't Alice have you bring a change of clothes?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Yeah." I said distracted by his touch. "What was that about anyway?" I pulled away to look at Edward as the thought popped into my head that the evil pixie might be planning to abduct me later.

"Alice just likes to be prepared for anything. I think she was hoping we would all go out to dinner or something this evening, but Emmett and Rose had plans for tonight and now I'm working, so…" He explained, his voice trailing off.

"Okay. I'll stay." I said as I acquiesced to his request, hoping I could hide out here if Alice showed up. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure. There are clean towels in the linen closet just inside the bathroom. I'll pick us up something to eat on my way back from work." He smiled kissing me before he left.

When I was positive Edward was gone, I retrieved my items from the bag Edward and I shared for the boating trip and made my way into his bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower before I dressed. Alice had insisted that I bring something nice to change into after boating, so I brought my voile sundress with a black and white floral print along with some white sandals. I let my hair air dry into natural waves that flowed down my back as I searched Edward's place looking for something to do to kill the time and apprehension. Being left to my own devices, I found my thoughts dwelling on all the negative things Edward could say in response to what I was going to tell him tonight. I ventured into his office where I found a bookshelf full of classic novels. I finally decided on one of my favorites, 'Wuthering Heights', before I pulled it from the shelf and returned to Edward's bedroom. I settled down on top of his bed, propped up by his many pillows and started reading. Before long though I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

*************

_If could feel the panic start to rise as it bubbled up from the pit of my stomach as the realization settled in that James was in my house. The dishtowels in the kitchen folded to perfection. I flung open the pantry door to find the contents completely organized – all labels facing outward, the same. I felt the sob in my throat before I heard it. James was here to take me away. I looked around to see James unexpectedly standing next to me in the kitchen. I looked over to see Edward standing in the doorway that led from the living into the family room. He was looking at me with a sad expression on his face. As I tried to reach out to him, he slowly backed away from me, his face twisting in pain and disappointment. I tried to follow him, but James restrained me as he spat in my ear, "You can't escape me, Marie. I will always find you."_

_I tried to scream Edward's name, but James put his hand over my mouth as I watched in horror as the man I loved walked out the door without trying to save me, not even looking back. I was lost._

_James wrapped his hands around my neck as he slammed me up against the refrigerator door, forcing the air out of my lungs in a loud 'whoosh'._

_"Please don't do this." I whimpered as fear and hopelessness engulfed my body. James laughed at my pleas taking pleasure in my fear and willingness to beg for mercy._

_"You will pay for this, Marie. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson you will never forget." James sneered as he raised his fist to hit me._

_"No, Please don't hurt me!" I said a little louder as I struggled to free myself but found I could not get away. The panic started to take over as his fist started to move towards my head in slow motion. That's when I lost it._

_No! NO JAMES!"_ I screamed loudly before I once again bolted upright in bed. My breaths were coming in gasps and perspiration covered my face. It was the most frightening dream yet and my heart was racing as I dropped my head in my trembling hands and started to cry. That is when I heard him and my head automatically turned in the direction of his voice.

"Marie?" Edward said hesitantly, his face full of bewilderment, recognition and the pain of my betrayal.

**  


* * *

**

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Super cliffy! You did not think Bella would just tell Edward, now did you? XD LOL

**Sorry this has taken to so long. I had major writers block with this chapter. So I forced myself to write it, but did not like it, therefore I had to do a major re-write. I like this version much better. ;)**

**Now, it is time to give a SHOUT OUT to Washingtongirl-91 for guessing the discover scene correctly in her review of chapter 13. I had this scene worked out in my head when I started my story. We must think alike, because she was spot on! WOO HOO!**

**Now it's time for my thank-you speech… Thank-you to everyone for reviewing, reading, adding me to your favorites and alerts! Thank-you! I cannot say it enough! – SavageWoman  
**


	20. Chapter 20 A Piece of Paper

**  
Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_No! NO JAMES!" I screamed loudly before I once again bolted upright in bed. My breaths were coming in gasps and perspiration covered my face. It was the most frightening dream yet and my heart was racing as I dropped my head in my trembling hands and started to cry. That is when I heard him and my head automatically turned in the direction of his voice._

"_Marie?" Edward said hesitantly, his face full of bewilderment, recognition and the pain of my betrayal.  
_

**Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 20 – A Piece of Paper**

**  
Edward's POV**

"Emmett!" I yelled opening the front door of my brother's house, hoping he was home. I knew he and Rose had plans tonight but still, I came here on the off chance that their 'plans' involved staying in for the night. Sometimes a guy just needs to talk to his big brother. I had nowhere else to go.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice called down from somewhere upstairs, sounding confused. I heard the muted thuds of someone hopping down the hallway as if they were trying to walk and put on pants at the same time. Sure enough, Emmett, pulling on a pair of boxers, rounded the corner at the top of the staircase visible from the entry. He took one look at my face and he knew something was up.

"What's going on baby?" Rose called from, I presume, their bedroom.

"It's Edward." He said, but when he saw me shake my head at him, Emmett added, "Don't get up. I'm going to talk to him for a minute." He started down the stairs, immediately going into concerned big brother mode and I was grateful. When our parents died, Emmett and I were all each other had. Sure we had Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, but Emmett was my brother and the loss of our parents only strengthened our bond. We depended on each other; we understood what the other was going through. We did not have to say anything, just a look would tell the whole story because we were both going through the same thing.

Emmett motioned for me to sit down in the living room but I shook my head. I needed to talk to him in a more private setting. Rose was not Bella's biggest fan and I didn't want to risk this conversation getting out before I had decided what to do.

"Let's talk in your office?" My statement sounded more like a question, but Emmett nodded in agreement when he saw my eyes shift upstairs towards his bedroom. After he ushered me in and shut the door, he turned to face me.

"This had better be important, dude. Rose and I were going to try this new –" Emmett started but I stopped him, having no desire to hear all the sordid details of my brother's sex life with his wife. Emmett and Rose's public displays of affection were legendary and the only thing more annoying was their constant need to brag about their sexual exploits.

"Stop!" I said a little harsher than I intended, and I hoped Emmett would understand that I needed his big brotherly advice, not a good ribbing about his favorite topic. Sometimes I wondered if he ever thought about anything else.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down in one of the two chairs in the room as he motioned for me to follow suit.

"It's Bella." I sighed in resignation as I collapsed into the other chair. "I don't know what to do." I started to say running my hand through my hair in frustration. However, Emmett, in true form could not help himself.

"Little Eddie." He said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I thought Carlisle gave you 'the talk' when you were a teenager. Would you like Rose and me to demonstrate how to do it?"

"Damn-it Emmett" I tried not to raise my voice, but I failed as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Not everything is about sex." I continued my voice quieting as I started to get up to leave.

"Edward?" I was vaguely aware of Emmett saying my name as I started towards the door of Emmett's office. I needed to talk, really talk to him and he could not stop being a jerk for five minutes.

"I wonder if Jasper is home." I mumbled under my breath, my hand already turning the knob to open the office door.

"Edward?" Emmett said again, his voice confused as I heard his chair squeak under the strain as he rose.

"I wonder if it's too late to call Carlisle. No, I'm almost as upset with him about this as I am with her." I continued to mumble under my breath as I ran my hand down my face. I was tired. I was almost through the doorway when I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! What's going on?" My brother sounded worried. One look at his concerned face confirmed it. Maybe he was ready to listen to me. I knew the one person I should be talking to was the one I could not face right now. I let Emmett pull me back into the office as he closed the door. I sank back down in my chair in defeat.

"Why are you upset with Bella? And Carlisle?" Emmett said, obviously he was paying closer attention to my mumblings than I thought.

"Bella isn't who I thought she was, and Carlisle… Carlisle knew!" I said, still upset that they had both lied to me. "I'm guessing Esme was in on it too." I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and I rested my head in my hands.

"Are you talking about Bella being Marie?" Emmett interjected. My head popped up at Emmett's admission,

"You knew?" My voice rose in surprise. "Hell! Does everyone but me know?" I asked incredulously as my irritation started to rise.

"Yeah, well… The thing is, I figured out who she was about a week ago." He said with out any explanation, feeding my impatience.

"How did you figure it out?" My voice annoyed that he was making me ask. However, Emmett raised his hand to silence me as he rose from his chair, went to the door, and opened it. There stood Rose in an impossibly short red silk robe that barely covered her, hand poised to knock on the door. I felt my annoyance subside as I realized that Emmett had most likely kept his discovery of the Bella-Marie connection from Rose.

"Hey baby." Emmett said, his voice softening for the woman he loved as he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Is everything all right?" She said as she glanced at my slumped form sitting in Emmett's office. She almost looked concerned, and if it weren't for her behavior towards Bella over the last six weeks, I would have believed she really cared about me. I know I was the one who introduced Emmett to Rose, but sometimes I could not understand what he saw in her. She's gorgeous, I'll give her that, but she is also selfish, vain, stubborn, proud and in the four years I've known her, she has shown very little empathy for anyone outside her inner circle of friends and family. I know Rose would like Bella, if she would just give her a chance. They have more in common than either one of them realize and I found myself thinking that if Rose knew about Bella's past, she would feel a connection to her. Here I was thinking about Rose not giving Bella a chance when I was not sure where I stood now that I knew the truth. I did not handle the situation earlier tonight well.

"Yeah, Edward just needs to talk. Why don't you go back up to bed, I'll be up in a while." Emmett said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Don't take too long." Rose said smiling. "Are you okay Edward?" She said leaning around Emmett's massive form to look at me. I glanced up at her worried face and gave her a wave, not really in the mood to talk to Rose, but more afraid she would take it as an invitation to stay.

"Goodnight, baby. Edward." She said before she left, presumably to go back upstairs. I mumbled my goodnight as Emmett closed the door to the office. I watched him return to his chair as the silence enveloped the room like a thick blanket.

"How?" It was all I could manage, my voice sounding a little strangled as it broke through the quiet air.

"I had a feeling I knew her from somewhere, but could never quite place it. When we caught you two making out on your couch last week, it just clicked. After we left, I called Carlisle to confirm it, that's when he told me he did not think you knew. When Carlisle sent her out here to live, he did not tell Bella who you were either until she was out here."Emmett explained.

"That explains her reaction to me when she found out I was Carlisle's nephew." I muttered to myself. "But I still don't understand why she didn't tell me."

"What do you mean she didn't tell you? How did you find out?" My brother said a little surprised.

"When we got back from boating, she said she had something she needed to tell me, but my pager interrupted us and I had to go in to cover the end of Dr. Morgan's shift. I asked her to wait at my place and tell me when I returned from the hospital, but I guess things didn't quite go as she planned..."

_[Flashback]_

_I was beyond frustrated. Don't get me wrong, today had been wonderful, but being called into the hospital, again, was not what I had in mind. I had fought tooth and nail to get a little extra time off to spend with Bella. I had something important to tell her and I wanted it to be special. Of course, that fact that I almost blurted it out this morning after our argument over Rose's thong would not have been too bad. However, leave it to Alice and her impeccable timing to screw that up._

_I knew Bella needed to tell me something. I could tell by the expression on her face this evening and her nervous body language that it was important to her. She had mentioned 'old skeletons' a few times and I had a feeling she was finally going to open up to me about her past. I did not know why she was so nervous; I mean how bad could it be?_

_In my haste to get back to Bella, I completely forgot to grab the food I had promised when I left for the hospital earlier. Hmmm. Gives me an excuse to take her out to dinner tonight. I smiled at the thought, as I pulled my car in the garage leaving the garage door open. My mood was starting to lighten as I walked towards the door to the house that held the most splendid creature I had ever known. By the time I reached the door, I was grinning in anticipation at the prospect of spending the rest of the evening with my Bella. _

_I slipped in quietly, wanting to see what she was doing without me. I stopped and listened for her, but heard nothing. I started to worry that she went home, but then I heard her mumble something from my bedroom. I quickly made my way down the hall. I rounded the corner to see her asleep on my bed, beautiful waves of brown hair splayed across my pillows. She was wearing a beautiful dress and had a book lying across her chest with one of her hands on top of the book as she slept. I looked at her lovely face and saw the expression of distress there as she dreamed. She started to fidget and thrash little. I started to move towards her. _

"_No, Please don't hurt me!" She spoke so clearly I stopped for moment. I thought maybe she was awake, but her words made no sense. I started again, realizing she was still asleep._

"_No! NO JAMES!" Bella screamed and bolted straight up in bed. Her sudden outburst and action surprised me as I watched her lower her head in her hands and cry. I was about to swoop in and comfort her when the proverbial light bulb went on in my head. She said _James_. Wasn't that the name of that creep in Miami who Marie was run…? It could not be true – NO! Is my Bella really Marie, who was battered and bruised, running from that monster last spring?_

"_Marie?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. I could not quite wrap my head around this one. As soon as she heard the name, I knew it was true and I felt my heart constrict._

"_Edward!" She gasped eyes wide with the knowledge of my discovery of who she was. She slowly stood up from the bed as she quieted her crying, but did not make her way over to me. She quickly looked down hiding her expressions from me._

"_Are you Marie?" My voice sounded strained as I watched her intently. She did not say anything for a moment._

"_Answer me!" I said loudly, my voice revealing my inner turmoil as I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking._

"_Yes." She whispered as he shoulders slumped in defeat. I don't know what kind of expressions were running across my face, I am sure shock was among them. However, when she looked up at me I saw a look of sorrow and pain flash across her face before she composed herself, hiding her emotions behind a mask._

"_Bel… er, Marie?" I started. "I don't even know what to call you. I don't even know who you are!" The volume of my voice rose again while my frustration took over as the prospect of not knowing even knowing what her real name was. I saw anger briefly flash in her eyes._

"_My name is Bella. Marie is my middle name." She said quietly, but then she held up her chin slightly as she added. "You know who I am. I'm the same person I was five minutes ago."_

"_Then who is James?" I asked trying to get a handle on the nature of her relationship with the man that presumably abused her so relentlessly that she had to fake her death and change who she was._

"_He was my husband." She whispered softly, as she again hung her head low. I could not stop my sharp intake of breath at hearing that my angel had been married to that monster!_

"_Your husband." My voice sounded flat and distant in my ears, almost as if I was not in the room with my body. Then it dawned on me – my Bella was still married. She was still married to that creep. Where did that leave us? What was I to her? I was in this relationship for the long haul. I had not told her the depth of my feelings for her yet because I did not want to scare her off. But, the future I wanted with Bella did not involve her being married to anyone else but me._

"_Edward, I sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to tell you earlier when you were called into work. I didn't want you to find out like this. I can expl–" She started her voice growing desperate as her façade started to crack. She was unable to look me in the eye, her gaze shopping short of my throat, but all I could think of was that my girlfriend was married!_

"_You're married?" I said, my voice sounding harsher that I intended. Bella's eyes snapped up to mine, pained as they filled with tears._

"_Yes." She said as she looked down again, hiding her eyes from me, but I could see the noiseless tears running down her face._

"_Married." I muttered. I could feel my anger towards the whole situation start to rise and I suddenly felt the need to get out of there. I started to back away from her frozen form as she continued to look down at the floor, silently crying. As soon as I had backed out of the room completely, I turned on my heel and ran to the door to the garage._

"_Edward?" Bella said her voice full of confusion. I opened the door and ran into the garage to get in my car. As the door to the house closed, I thought I hear a gasp as Bella sobbed my name, but I did not stop. I quickly jumped in my car, started the engine and sped away..._

_[End flashback]_

"You just left?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I couldn't be there with her. I was afraid I would say something I would regret later. I cannot believe she kept this from me. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me when she first came here?" I said shaking my head.

"Edward, I don't think I have to tell you that James guy was a real piece of work. I mean you saw what he did to Bella, physically. But, have you considered what he did to her mentally and emotionally? Can you imagine how hard it must have been to let another man – you, into her life again? My guess is she did not tell you until she was sure she could trust you. I mean really, you two have only known each other for what - 6 weeks. What did you think she would do? Say… _'Hello I'm Bella, but you know me as Marie, that woman who's faking her death so that her sadistic monster of a husband doesn't kill her. Oh, by the way, don't tell anyone.'_ Get real Edward." Emmett said.

I knew he was right, it just hurt that she didn't tell me, but in all fairness, she was going to tell me tonight, I just found out before she had the chance. Earlier today, I asked her trust me and told her I would never hurt her. There is no way she would have wanted me to find out about this the way I did. I believed her when she said that this is what she wanted to talk about before I went to the hospital. It's no wonder she was having a nightmare – the anxiety about telling me must have manifest itself subconsciously. She did as I asked. She placed her trust in me. And, what do I do at the first test of that trust? I completely screw it up. I groaned knowing I had hurt Bella with my behavior.

"She's still married to _him_ – to James." I said, still unsure of how to handle this. I was not the kind of man to carry on with a married woman. I knew Bella's situation was different. Although I did not know the specifics all she had suffered at the hands of that man, I know that it demanded that she leave her husband and necessitated the lie that was her death.

"Okay. So, she's still married to him, but he thinks she is dead and I doubt she feels anything for him. It's just a piece of paper Edward and I'm guessing that is all her marriage is to her anymore – nothing but a piece of paper. Obviously getting a divorce wasn't nearly as important as surviving for Bella – divorce taking a back burner to the need to live." Emmett paused to look at me for a moment before he continued.

"Bro, I've never seen you happier with anyone else in my life. I can tell you really care for her." He said.

"Em, I love her, more than anything, but I…" I started, but Emmett stopped me with his question.

"Edward, Is this a deal breaker for you?" He said abruptly.

"What?" I replied a little uncertain what he was asking me.

"Does the fact that she's still married change the way you feel for her? Are you going to walk away because of this? Are you going to lose her over this?" My heart ached at the thought of losing her. I could not imagine it. She was all I thought about. Everything I did without her was a way to kill time until we could be together. She had become the air I breathed. I knew this conversation was over – Emmett made sense and I realized I owed Bella a huge apology.

"No! You're right! I won't lose her over this." I said feeling a sudden sense of conviction as I jumped out of my seat wanting nothing more than to see my angel smile again – smile at me. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I wanted to protect her from James and never allow him to hurt her again. If that meant she remained married to him rather than get a divorce and alerting him to her deception, then I would do it. Emmett stood from his chair as well as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Go get her." He said with a big grin. "You know I think she's perfect for you." He winked giving his subtle big brother 'approval' of Bella.

"You know Em, for a guy with a slow leak in his head, you make good sense." I teased him for his sudden insightfulness and he laughed. I tended to over think things and Emmett always had the ability to help me cut through all the crap and help me see what really mattered.

I quickly shot out of Emmett's place, got in my car and sped back home to my Bella. I would do whatever it took to have her in my life and keep her safe. I knew I had some apologizing to do. Her broken sob as she called my name when I ran out of the house earlier this evening was still ringing in my ears and I knew I had hurt her immensely.

I made the 30 minute drive in half the time as I sped down the street to my place much too quickly. I was concentrating only on getting home, too anxious to care. I pulled into my driveway, not bothering to park my car in the garage this time. I ran to the front door to open it but found it locked. I quickly unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Bella!" I yelled in my excitement to see her again, to wipe the memory of her pained expression from my mind – the pained I caused. I was greeted to my owe voice echoing off the high ceilings of my house. It was only then that I realized how dark it was. All the lights were off and even though it was hot and muggy outside due to Arizona's monsoon season, my home felt cold and empty. I knew she was not here, but still I searched the house, flipping on lamps, flooding my home with a light that seemed harsh in the wake of what I had done. My chest started to ache knowing I had driven her from my home with my stupid reaction.

The smell of rain from the threatening thunderstorm was thick in the air as I quickly made my way next door, hoping that maybe she had gone home. I raised my hand to ring the doorbell when I noticed her keys were still in the door, which was slightly ajar. I cautiously pushed the door open and leaned my head inside as a feeling of dread started to prick at my mind.

"Bella?" I called straining my ears for the slightest of sounds that might alert me to her presence. Once again, the silence of a house devoid of the one I loved greeted me. I pulled her keys out of the deadbolt, stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"Bella!" I called louder this time, but there was still no response. As I started to walk through the house searching for her my heart sank knowing she was not here. Her bedroom greeted me with a disarray of clothing strewn from the closet to the bed. There was an empty spot on the bed devoid of clothing. It took me a minute to realize the space on the bed was the size of a suitcase. The ache in my chest exploded as I realized she was leaving – leaving me. I raced to the garage to confirm my worse fears and flung open the door. I had to blink twice and even rub my eyes to confirm that I was seeing things correctly. Her car was still in the garage, trunk open, and suitcase inside. The door to the driver's side of the car was open but the car was empty. I exhaled the breath I had been holding in anticipation of seeing her car – gone, relief flooding my system, but only briefly, because I did not know where she was.

I pulled out my phone as I walked back into the house and dialed her number. Just before the door from the house closed on the garage, I heard Bella's ring tone, causing me to whirl around and catch the door before it closed completely. I quickly followed the sound only to find her purse in the passenger side of the car, phone ringing, alerting me to the fact that she did not have her phone, her purse or her keys with her. That struck me as odd, since most women did not step foot outside of their house with at least one or all of those things in tow.

"She can't be far." I muttered to myself as I went back in the house and walked back into her bedroom. I sat on the edge of her bed, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm my racing heart. I opened my eyes and looked around glancing over to the nightstand. That's when I saw it – a piece of paper folded in half with my name on it. I grabbed it and unfolded it in such haste; I almost ripped it in half. I looked at Bella's hand written note to me and took a deep breath before I started to read.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry that my past mistakes have ruined any chance of a future with you. However, what I am the most sorry for his hurting you and causing you pain. I never meant for you to find out the way you did, but I know now that not being honest with you from the start was unforgivable on my part. My past and the mistakes have made with you have made me realize how much I do not deserve you. I know it is too much to hope for, but I only hope in time you will forgive me for the pain I have caused._

_I wanted you to know that in the short amount of time I spent getting to know you, I have experienced a happiness I have not felt in a long time. I thank you for allowing me a glimpse of that happiness, even if it was for only a few weeks. I will always treasure my memories of you and hope that one day you will feel the same way._

_Love Always – Bella_

The sound of her letter fluttering to the floor barely registered in my ears as my heart ripped open at the prospect that she was apologizing to me, thanking me, saying good-bye to me, leaving me, thinking I could not forgive her! When in reality I needed to beg her for her forgiveness, beg her to stay with me! I bolted from her place in a desperate attempt to find her, feeling the first drops of rain hit my face, the muggy atmosphere charged as the impending rainstorm released its torrent. When I reached the street in front of the house, I stopped. I knew she could not be far, but where would she go. Would she go to one of the neighbors? I quickly pushed that idea aside realizing if she did not tell me her secret, she certain would not trust one of our standoffish neighbors.

I decided to check the elementary school a few blocks away thinking it might be one of the few places she would feel comfortable. She was a teacher and the few times I had seen her teach, whether she was instructing high school students or reading to preschoolers, she was completely in her element. I felt the rain sting my face as I ran at full speed hoping my hunch was correct.

By the time I reached the school, my shirt was soaked through. I knew the doors to the school would be locked due to the holiday weekend, but I tried them anyway. Disappointment washed through me like a bitter drink as the hopelessness of my search sank into my system. I realized my best bet was to wait for her back at her place. What if she had come back while I was out looking for her and had already left. I called her phone again, trying to mentally 'will' her to answer my call. I let out a frustrated sigh when I got her voice mail. Maybe she was still out. Maybe she was avoiding my calls. What if she was already gone having decided to completely disappear as she did in Florida, leaving _everything_ behind? My stomach lurched at the thought of her walking away from the life she had started to make for herself here, the life she had started to make here with me.

Walking down the street past the side of the school, something caught my eye. A slight movement of one of the swings alerted me that there was someone there. I squinted in the dark of the night and the falling rain. I could make out the shape of someone sitting in one of the swings, head buried in their hands and I knew it was _her_. I inhaled sharply as relief filled my system, painfully wrestling for dominance with the fear and anxiety already there, the sensation almost crippling me. Her hair was wet from the rain as was the beautiful white and black dress she was wearing. She was unaware of my slow and cautious approach. Every few seconds her body with shudder with a sob and her shoulders would shake. I ached to comfort her, but was suddenly unsure how to proceed and whether or not she would welcome my touch after how I had treated her. I stopped at the edge where the gravel under the swings met the grass of the playground.

"Bella?" My voice was rough and barely above a whisper, my fear that she would not want me anymore cutting off my voice. She froze for a moment before she lifted her head and looked at me, blinking a few times.

"Edward!" She gasped in a strangled voice, thick with emotion, her eyes red from crying. Although her face was pale and filled with pain, her eyes shocked me the most. Her beautiful brown eyes, the eyes I could get lost in forever, were black and vacant. I started to approach her, but she pushed her swing back slightly before she stood up and turned to run from me. I lunged forward to stop her. I could not lose her.

**  
James POV**

Five months – five months since Marie had died. She was my favorite. The one woman who had gotten away even if it was through a death _I_ had not caused. She was also the most obedient, the one who had embraced my desire to make her perfect more than anyone else ever had. I knew she loved me and would always be mine – even in death I knew we belonged together.

"James." Victoria's voice grated on my ears as she wrapped her arms around me from behind and pressed her nearly naked body up against my back in the bed we were sharing.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her for pulling me away from my thoughts of Marie. Victoria had always been jealous of the women in my life, the ones who were at my side. However, I knew I could count on her devotion. We had been together on and off since college. It did not matter whom I was with in the public eye, she was always there, waiting for me in the shadows. She was willing to take whatever scraps I would throw her way. I could never marry Victoria giving her my name. She was too wild, unwilling to be tamed, and in a way I preferred her this way. When I was with her, I could let go of my need to be in control. I could hand myself over to the beast inside and lose myself to my other senses, if only for a time.

"Come back to me." Victoria mumbled as she kissed my back, leaving no mystery as to what her intentions were. The last five months had been torture. I had not found someone to replace Marie, and having to deal with Victoria for this long was wearing thin. This was always the hardest part – finding a replacement, but Marie's replacement would be particularly hard. No one had worked at being perfect as hard as she had and I knew if she were still alive, we could have taken our relationship to the next level of perfection. She would welcome the discipline, knowing it would please me.

"Not right now." Shrugging Victoria off, I rose out of the bed and slipped on my robe.

She huffed as I walked out of the room and down the hallway to my home office.

"She's dead! Why can't you just forget her already?" I heard her yell from the room. Nevertheless, I ignored her; my mind was still spinning from the phone call I had received earlier in the day…

"_Mr. Cook?" The man on the other end of the phone said, his voice rising slightly at the end. 'Who else would it be? My secretary had informed him I would take the call, did she not?' I thought sarcastically in my head._

"_Yes." I said, biting down the urge to treat him like the idiot I knew him to be._

"_Thanks for taking the time to speak to me. I'm Detective Larsen from the Raleigh Crime Lab in North Carolina." He said introducing himself._

"_What can I do for you, Detective Larsen." Only mildly interested in what he said, I tried to concentrate on his voice instead of the paperwork I had in front of me. He was probably looking for a donation for the some police officers' charity, although it did strike me as odd that he would be calling all the way from North Carolina. I would have to get on Margaret for not screening my calls better._

"_I'm calling because a piece of jewelry that is registered to you turned up in a raid of a pawn shop here in the Raleigh-Durham area." When he said that, my ears perked up. What piece of jewelry._

"_What did you find?" I asked my voice intrigued._

"_An engagement and wedding ring set. Quite lovely, I might add. At least three carats in a platinum setting." Larsen continued to describe the ring I knew to be Marie's as he told me how they had noticed the marking inscribed on the diamond. A quick visit to a jewelry store revealed who sold the ring and a few phone calls later, they had my name. By the end of his story my mind was racing. How did he have Marie's ring? How did it get to North Carolina? The line was silent for a moment and I realized the detective was probably waiting for a response to a question I had tuned out._

"_Mr. Cook?" Detective Larsen said, confirming my thoughts._

"_I'm sorry, what did you say." I said, kicking myself for not paying closer attention._

"_Are you still the owner of this ring?" He asked. I quickly composed myself as I formulated a story._

"_Yes. It belonged to my late wife. I had no idea it was missing." I said confused at how this could have happened. That ring should be at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean along with Marie._

"_Oh, I'm sorry sir. Maybe you should check the rest of you place to determine if anything else is missing. You may have had a break-in." He said in a concerned tone._

"_When can I get the ring back?" I wanted to see the ring with my own two eyes._

"_Not until after the trial where it will be used as evidence, unless the defendant takes a plea. There's some paperwork you will need to fill out, but hopefully no more than six months." Larsen said. I no longer wanted to talk to this man. I needed to consider all the possibilities this new information presented._

"_Send the paperwork to my lawyer and, if you don't mind, a picture of the ring for confirmation. I will give you back to my secretary and she will give you the necessary information." I said tersely. I did not wait for a reply. I put him on hold and buzzed Margaret, giving her the instructions as to what I needed her to give the detective on the line, as well as, calling my lawyer, informing him of my needs…_

So there I sat in my home office in front of my computer trying to figure out how Marie's ring could be in North Carolina. Although I knew that the current flowed from Florida north along the Atlantic seaboard, I still Googled it, as if I needed confirmation. Her body could have been caught in the current and taken that far north. The idea wasn't completely impossible, but highly unlikely that her body would have remained intact long enough to make the 800 mile trip, especially her fingers.

I knew that she had it on that night because Laurent had been admiring it during dinner and even commented to Marie what a lucky woman she was. Marie had played her part flawlessly that night, and I could not have been more pleased. I almost considered letting the flirting she had done with Laurent earlier that day slide, but I knew we both needed the release that only my discipline could bring.

This left me with one conclusion, as impossible as it might seem – Marie was alive.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Drama, Drama, Drama – just as I promised! ;)

**I want to give a huge THANK-YOU to everyone who reviewed my story! 356 reviews all together and 33 reviews for chapter 19 alone! WooHoo! That's the most for a single chapter I have ever received. It may not sound like a lot to some people, but to me it's heaven! Now that was the best Christmas present ever. YOU ROCK! And not to leave out those who don't review, but faithfully read my story – Thank You!**

**Here's a special SHOUT OUT to Loulabelle and twilightobession! These two have faithfully given me a review for each of my chapters so far!**

**With that said, I can't fail to mention ThisIsMyDisguise, bitmeplease235, Bunnybabi, FRK921, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, itMUSTbeLOVE53, goldeneyedfanpire, cantarbailar, Transfiguration, junebug84, Loie, orlibluver, iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, VanessaGirl123, ThePurpleDragonOfAmazingness, jvanshuff, and Bennyjo4 for the many, many, many wonderful reviews you have given me! I appreciate you guys! You have been the best cheerleaders a woman could ask for!**

**Okay this is a long author's note! LOL Hope you are all enjoying the holidays! – SavageWoman  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Because

**  
Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.**

_

* * *

_

Previously…

_So there I sat in my home office in front of my computer trying to figure out how Marie's ring could be in North Carolina. Although I knew that the current flowed from Florida north along the Atlantic seaboard, I still Googled it, as if I needed confirmation. Her body could have been caught in the current and taken that far north. The idea wasn't completely impossible, but highly unlikely that her body would have remained intact long enough to make the 800 mile trip, especially her fingers._

_I knew that she had it on that night because Laurent had been admiring it during dinner and even commented to Marie what a lucky woman she was. Marie had played her part flawlessly that night, and I could not have been more pleased. I almost considered letting the flirting she had done with Laurent earlier that day slide, but I knew we both needed the release that only my discipline could bring._

_This left me with one conclusion, as impossible as it might seem – Marie was alive.  
_

**Sleeping With A Monster**

**  
Chapter 21 – Because  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Marie?" It was all I could hear. Edward knew! The look on his face said it all. I had hurt him. The question was – would he let me explain. My body flushed with the shame of my betrayal with the shame of what I was – used and broken and I could not bear to look at him.

"Are you Marie?" Edward's voice was not the velvety voice I loved. It was strained with the obvious anger he was trying to hold back. I wondered how long he would be able to restrain himself before he started to yell at me, or worse. I pushed that last thought out of my head, realizing that Edward was not James. As I considered how to answer Edward's question, he grew angrier.

"Answer me!" He yelled and I knew it was useless to deny him anything he asked. I had kept this from him, unable to trust him, unable to share who I was with him.

"Yes." I whispered defeated knowing that from this point on Edward would _never_ see me the same way again. I would no longer be Bella, his girlfriend. I would be Marie, a battered woman, weak, unworthy, used, worthless. All the things James would snarl at me while he would take his frustrations out on me because of my weakness were ringing in my ears. I knew I had lost the man I loved because of my past with James who could never love me. I looked up at him and my heart throbbed with pain at the expression on Edward's face. The emotions racing across his face told me of his inner turmoil and pain, and I knew that I alone was the cause of it. In that moment, I knew I was loosing him, but I could not fall apart now. I had to hold it together, answer any questions he had in an attempt to let him know that I could trust him, and maybe salvage what little I could.

"Bel… er, Marie? I don't even know what to call you. I don't even know who you are!" Edward yelled again, his pain and anger directed at me and rightfully so. However, his admission of not knowing who I was angered me. I was always myself with Edward; my reactions to him were always real and had never been a deception. My only deception with him had been my last name and my past, but nothing else about me had been a deception. My feelings, my desires, my wishes, my wants, my opinions were all genuine, and his remarks cut me to the core as I realized he didn't believe anything I had ever said, every reaction, every emotion I had towards him would be suspect in his eyes.

"My name _is_ Bella. Marie is my middle name." I replied quietly trying to squelch the desire to raise my voice in response to his yelling. I knew it was not his fault, he was hurt and confused and I could not blame him. Nevertheless, his admission at not knowing me caused my hackles to rise a bit and I raised my chin.

"You know who I am. I'm the same person I was five minutes ago." I said a little defiantly, but regretting it instantly as he asked his next question.

"Then who is James?" His question about James almost knocked the wind out of me and I felt the fight leave my body as I realized what I had to tell Edward. Up until this moment, I never really considered myself still married in any other way except for the legal sense. My marriage was never anything that brought the joy of companionship, love, affection, and the thrill of building a new life with the one you loved. It was cold, empty, terrifying, cruel and full of pain. But as soon as Edward uttered those words, I knew he would not see it the same way I did. This was that pivotal piece of information that would tear us apart, and there was no way to deliver this blow without destroying what little affection Edward may still have for me. There was no way for me to soften it. The situation was out of my control and I could do nothing but be honest and hope Edward would see that. My heart shrunk back in anticipation of the answer on the tip of my tongue as fresh tears started to lick at the edges of my eyes.

"He was my husband." I whispered softly, hoping that if I whispered my answer, it would ease the pain it would surely cause him when he realized the full extent of my deception. I could not bear to see the affects of my reply, but I heard his sharp intake of breath and the sound alone was enough to cripple my already broken heart.

"Your husband." Edward's voice had lost all emotion sounding detached and wasted, and in that moment, I realized I had lost him. Panic started to well inside my body and I felt myself control slipping. I was losing him! James had destroyed my life before I left, but I had no idea he could still destroy all hope I had for a life filled with love as everything crumbled around me.

"Edward, I sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to tell you earlier when you were called into work. I didn't want you to find out like this. I can expl–." My voice sounded desperate as I tried to speak around the lump in my throat. I could feel all my walls crumbling as I pleaded with Edward. I would beg. I would grovel. I would do what ever he wanted me to do, if I could only, for a moment, gain a little bit of his forgiveness for what I had done. I couldn't bear to gaze at his face for fear of the look of pain, disgust and hatred that was certain to be there.

"You're married?" Edward cut me off and his voice had a cruel edge to it that I could not believe, but I knew I deserved it. My eyes involuntarily shifted to his as the full extent of the damage I had done crashed into my quaking body and I could not hold back the tears any longer.

"Yes." I said trying desperately to hold it together. The look on his face, in his eyes was more than I could stand and I dropped my eyes in humiliation because I could not face what I had done to him anymore. He was no longer mine and I knew it. The tears were running freely down my face.

"Married." Edward muttered and my heart cracked under the pressure, body flushed with pain. I was rooted to the place on the floor where I was standing, paralyzed with the knowledge that I had destroyed his affections for me. I wanted tell him everything, tell him my reasons, but I couldn't force that upon him if he was so disgusted with me that he couldn't stand to be around me anymore. I waited for him to say something, no wanting to push him anymore, but he didn't make a sound until I heard his footsteps in the hallway. Where was he?

"Edward?" I called, confused at his disappearance as I ran after him. I saw his retreating back go through the door to the garage as he left without even looking back at me.

"Edward!" I gasped his name as I fell to my knees, my mind flooding with the image from my dream where Edward left me without looking back. I knew I had lost him forever and there was nothing I could do. He was so disgusted with me, he didn't even want to hear my explanations, he didn't want to yell at me and tell me how horrible I was. He just left and in that moment, I never felt more alone in my entire life.

I do not know how long I knelt in Edward's hallway, head buried in my hands as sobs of pain and regret racked my body as all this mistakes I had made flashed before my eyes. My heart lay in pieces at the bottom of my hollowed chest as the prospect of never having Edward's love, at the prospect of never finding love again. This was the future I had to look forward to. If I ever found love, my past with James would destroy it, over and over again. Eventually my body started to numb from the pain and my sobs quieted long enough for me to get up. I robotically gathered my things from Edward's place, straightened his bed, turned off the lights and locked up before I left his place, not wanting to leave any reminders of my presence there to cause him more pain.

I don't even know how I arrived in my room, all memory of my short trip home completely lost in my grief. I looked around my rental. This was Edward's place and I knew I would be become his tenant and nothing more. I would be a constant reminder to him of the anguish I had caused, and I did not think I could handle seeing him, knowing he could not accept me - all of me. The thought of remaining here to witness him move on to some else was more than I could handle. I suddenly knew I could no longer remain here; I could no longer face him, knowing he would be cold and distant. I could not endure that day after day, week after week, month after month. The thought was too much and it galvanized me into action. I rushed to my closet and flung open the door, grabbed my suitcase off the top shelf and an arm full of clothing. I rushed to my bed, opened the luggage and started flinging clothes in it. I don't know how many trips I made from the closet to the bed with clothing, but eventually reason told me my suitcase was full. I did not care was in it, as long as I had something to wear. I quickly threw a couple of toiletries in before I zipped it closed and lifted it off the bed. A sudden need to apologize to Edward washed through me, as I realized I would never get the opportunity again. I also knew he did not want to speak to me, so I did the only thing I could. I wrote him a letter.

I slowly walked into my office, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before I sat down at the desk there. I took a deep breath as I looked at the blank page for a long moment. I exhaled the pent up air in my lungs and started writing. There was no way I could convey the depth of my sorrow to him through a letter, but it was the only option left. I should have told him who I was the minute Carlisle confirmed who Edward was. Instead, I had kept him in the dark, lied. My intentions were never malicious, but it was something I had kept from him, hidden, unable to share about myself. It underlined my mistrust, a mistrust he did not deserve. It stemmed from James and I cringed at the memory of telling Edward I was still a married woman; married only on paper, but certainly not in my heart. Still the pain shot through me as I acknowledged how much I had deceived Edward. I should have never told him I would be his girlfriend without telling him my situation first. I could only hope that in time, he could find a way to forgive me. I had lied to Edward, to everyone. Moreover, at the time, it was necessary, but that time had past. The time for truth had come and gone, and in the wake of the disaster my revelation had turned out to be, there was nothing but hopeless. This was far worse than anything I had imagined would happen and I found myself wishing a vain wish that I had insisted on telling him earlier instead of him finding out because of my damned nightmare. Nevertheless, the fact remained that by keeping this secret from him, I had lied to him. It was a lie of omission – omission of the truth, which is sometimes more hurtful because of the deceit involved.

My heart ached to tell him I loved him, but I knew it was something he would not want to hear or even believe at this point, so I closed my letter with a 'Love Always' hoping that in time he would come to recognize the depth of my feelings for him.

I folded the letter in half and wrote his name on the outside. I packed up my laptop and carried it, along with my letter to Edward back into my room. I reverently placed the last communication I would have with him on the nightstand next to the bed before I picked up my purse, luggage and laptop and started for the garage. I welcomed the second round of numbness that started to seep through my veins as it spread through my body with each step I took. I entered the garage and opened the driver's side of the car, flipping the lever to open the trunk. I slowly trudged to the rear of the car and heaved my suitcase and laptop case inside. I started to look through my purse for my keys, but could not find them. Maybe they were in the car. I knew it did not make sense, but I could not think straight as the numbness started to seep into my mind. I threw my purse on to the passenger seat as I searched for my keys. Frustration started to cut through my stupor when my search turned up nothing.

As I searched, I heard a car race past the house and squeal its tires as it screeched to a stop next door. I knew it was Edward, and judging by how fast he was driving, he was pissed. My frustration morphed into panic with the prospect of being here if Edward decided to pay me a visit, knowing I could not face the pain and anger that would surely be there when he would reject me again, unleashing the full brunt of his anger on me. I knew Edward would not physically harm me and I knew all too well that physical bruises would heal. It was the emotional bruising I was no longer in a condition to take.

I don't know how I ended up outside, but the next thing I knew, I was running – running away, again. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to run. I could smell the rain in the air long before I felt the first raindrops hit my face. Maybe I could come back later when I knew he would be asleep and slip away in the middle of the night. This pattern was starting to become familiar to me and I did not like it.

I let out a bitter 'ha' when I realized where my feet had carried me – the elementary school down the street. The rain was coming down hard now, soaking my hair and dress, but it was dark and there was no one around to worry about seeing me in my current state of disarray. I surveyed the school before I saw the playground on the side. My breathing was still coming fast and I felt the fatigue start to settle in my muscles. I walked over to the swings and collapsed into one of them, letting my body slump as I tried to calm myself. It didn't take long for my grief to catch up with me and my body started to shake with my uncontrollable sobs and I handed myself over to the despair that wanted to wash me away. I buried my head in my hands and cried. I had nothing left – no one. I couldn't even call on Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and least of all Rose. Rose would be thrilled. These people all belonged to Edward and I would gladly leave all of them behind, if I could at least know that he had forgiven me. However, that was not to be. I knew I could not even really blame James for any of this. The deception was all mine, the betrayal was mine. My body felt raw and vacant as I continued to sob and I wondered when I would be able to gain enough control to go back to the house.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said roughly and for a moment, I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, but if he was here, I could not resist the urge to see his face one last time, so I looked. I thought I was dreaming for a moment as I stared at Edward, hair soaked and wet scrubs plastered to his body from the downpour. The security lights on the side of school illuminated the apprehensive look on his face but he made no move to come closer, probably wanting to avoid all physical contact with me and the shattered pieces of my heart throbbed as his name welled up in my throat.

"Edward!" My voice struggling to free itself form the pain and emotion clogging my throat. As soon as he heard my voice, he face flooded with pain and shock. I couldn't take anymore. The last vision I would have of his face would be of pain that I had put there, I had caused – so I ran.

I didn't even make it past the gravel onto the grass of the playground before I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders as he pulled be back. My body crashed backwards into his chest and I lost my balance, but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and steadied me. As heavenly as his body felt against mine and as much as I wanted to let myself melt into him, I knew his steadying me was an automatic reaction. He could not possibly want to hold me, not now, not ever. As soon as I had my footing I moved to get out of his embrace, but he would not let go. Edward turned me around so I was facing him, but I refused to gaze upon his face, unwilling to have his pain branded in my psyche anymore. Having his arms around me was the worst kind of torture I could imagine; when I knew he did not really want me there.

"Bella." His voice was laden with his sorrow and I felt a sob escape my throat. He brought his hand up from my waist, placed it under my chin and tried to lift my head so I could see what I had done to him. Nevertheless, I pulled my head away, unable to endure much more of this torture. I tried to move away from him, but he put his hand back around me to keep me in place. I started to struggle in his arms as my sobs started to erupt from my body uncontrollably, but Edward held me firmly against his body. After a few moments, I gave up and just cried in his arms for an immeasurable amount time. I could not deny him anything more. I had lost everything. Although I knew that the memory of being in his arms would haunt me later, I found myself unable to deny myself this – the last time I would feel his arms around me. At some point, I don't know when, but he loosened his hold on me as he cradled me in his arms and stoked my wet hair.

"Shhh, Bella." Edward would say occasionally, trying to calm me. Finally, he pulled back and I automatically looked up at him, his eyes still saddened and full of regret. Did he regret ever knowing me?

"Bella, Please tell me I'm not too late." Edward whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"What?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Please don't go. Please don't leave me." His voice full of anguish and his eyes were still sad, but there was something else there. Fear?

"Why? Why would you want me to stay, Edward? I lied to you. I am not who you thought I was. I'm married to someone else." I said quietly through my tears not understanding what could possess him to want me to stay.

"I don't care about that. We can –" He started to say but I interrupted him.

"Edward, I can't be the person you want me to be." I continued, trying to make him understand that he deserved someone better than me. I did not want to deny him the future he could have with another more worthy of his affections than me. I did not want him to settle for me only to regret his decision later and then grow to resent me.

"Bella you are exactly what I want. I don't want you to be anything other than yourself." Edward's voice getting louder.

"You don't know what you are saying. Why would you want someone who has as much baggage as I do?" The volume of my voice matched his own as I stepped out of his embrace. I started to pace trying to figure out a way to make him see reason. I could not saddle him with my problems, my emotional scaring, always looking over my shoulder wondering if James was coming for me.

"You deserve a woman who can give all of herself to you, in everyway. How can I do that if I'm still married? I am not going to put you through that – deny you the future you could have with someone more worthy than me. I am living a lie and there is nothing I can do about it. Edward, you want Bella, but there is more to me than that. I need someone who cares for all of me. That includes the good, the bad, the past, and the present. After tonight, I don't think I'll ever find someone who can do that." I said as I continued my rant.

"Please don't say that!" Edward said forcefully. "Bella, I'm sorry for how I acted. My reaction was unforgivable. I realized now that you never meant for me to find out this way. I was an ass and you did not deserve the reaction I gave you. I'm sorry Bella. Sorry! Please forgive me." Edward pleaded. His apology surprised me and I stopped pacing to stare at him. He moved forward and reached for me, but I stepped back in confusion.

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" I shot back in a voice raspy from the day's strain. How could he think he had anything to be sorry for? I threw my arms in the air in frustration.

"I was the one who kept this from you. I was the one who couldn't tell you the truth – the one who deceived you. The one who should have never let our relationship get this far, knowing I could not be the woman you wanted – knowing I could never have a future with you." I continued, my arms gesturing wildly around me as I tried to convey to him he had no cause to be sorry for his reactions to my revelation.

"Bella." Edward groaned as he ran both his hands through is dripping hair, his hands stopping at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for everything Edward. I am sorry for not telling you, for causing you so much pain. You deserve to be with someone so much better than me, someone who can give you everything you want and the future you deserve." I said, my voice quieting under the strain.

"How can I make you understand?" He mumbled to himself as he looked at the ground for a moment. He raised his head, looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella. I want a future with you. Do you understand? I will do what ever it takes to be with you even if it means you remain married to someone else. I don't care; I just want to be with you. I want to take care of you. I want to protect you. I can't live without you." His voice was loud as he tried to convince me he didn't deserve someone better.

"You don't know what you're saying, Edward. Why would you want to be with me, plain old broken Bella?" I could not fathom why when he would choose me when he could pick from millions of women who had relatively normal lives – but to _want_ to be with me. It made no sense.

"Because... my dear sweet Bella." He said in a gentle voice as he stepped closer and took my face in both of his hands and he stared into my eyes with an intensity that burned my soul.

"I love you." He said with such conviction, I could not look away. I couldn't speak; I was stunned. He loved me? He continued to stare at my frozen face, his green eyes ablaze with his emotions for me. When I didn't respond, his face fell a little, but a look of determination crossed his face and he gently shook me trying to break me from my apparent trance.

"I. Love. You." He reiterated louder, emphasizing each word probably thinking I had not heard him the first time. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears of joy as his words started to sink in to my system. I leaned into one of his hands still holding my face and closed my eyes as a sense of relief suddenly overtook me and I sighed, my shoulders relaxing. _'He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!'_ My head and heart chanted together with glee.

"Bella, please say something?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward's worried face, still unsure of my reaction to his declaration. I could no longer contain myself. I pushed his hands away from my face before I launched myself at his surprised form. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and crashed my lips against his as I unleashed all my pent up emotions and desires into my kiss. Edward quickly recovered as he wrapped his arms around me, holding my body securely to his, returning my kiss with so much passion it astounded me. My tears of happiness were running freely down my cheeks, blending with the rain that continued to fall on us, seeming to wash away all my pain.

Edward slowly carried me over to the grassy playground, as I kissed every inch of his glorious face, my hands buried in his wet hair. He sank down to his knees before he lowered me onto the wet grass as we continued our fervent kissing. His hands were everywhere, in my hair, my face, my shoulders, my arms, my back, and my legs that were still wrapped around his waist as he hovered over me. Our passion was escalating out of control and I didn't care. He loved me, I loved him and it was all I needed to know. I wanted him, needed him, loved him. He broke off our kiss as he assaulted my neck with his lips and I moaned in pleasure, his lips burning fiery trails along my skin. He brought his lips up to my ear.

"Oh God! Bella, I love you so much." He declared again before he groaned, "I want you." I gasped with the pleasure that simple statement gave me, passion ripping through my body. I grabbed his face and brought it back up to mine and I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Edward. I love you." I declared with all the conviction in my being, trying to compel him to understand the depth of my feelings for him. He sighed in relief at my admission as he closed his eyes and leaned his forward against mine. He pulled back, looked into my eyes and cupped my face with one of his hands.

"You are my life now." He uttered with so much love, I felt a lump form in my throat as new tears of joy threatened to erupt from my eyes. Edward gently kiss my lips, still holding my face in his hand as he slid off to my side as we readjusted ourselves so he could pull me into his side, wrapping his arms around me as we laid on the playground in the rain. Neither one of us wanting to be the one to move first, still wanting to hold into the moment. So when I shiver ran down my spine, I tried to ignore it, hoping Edward would not notice.

"Love? Let's get you home. I don't want you to get sick." He said.

"Will you take care of me if I do, Dr. Masen?" I teased lightly.

"Always." He chuckled at me as he started to sit up. I followed suit. Edward quickly jumped to his feet before he offered me his hand to assist me. The absence of the warmth from his body caused an involuntary shudder to rip through my body as the effects from the chill of the cool air, rain and cold ground took over. We walked back with our arms wrapped around each other in silence.

It was past midnight when we returned and all the lights were ablaze in both of our homes; mine in my haste to run away and Edward's in his haste to find me. We stopped in front of my place and Edward opened the door and led me inside. He turned to me and stopped my advance into the house.

"Why did you go to the school?" He asked, as sad curiosity burning in his eyes.

"I couldn't find my keys to my car." I started, not really wanting to admit the rest, but I continued.

"When I heard your car pull in next door, I couldn't find the courage to face you once again, so… I ran." I mumbled the last part, now embarrassed at my behavior. Edward's reaction was not what I expected. He chuckled at my explanation. I looked at him and cocked my head to one side.

"You mean these?" He said as he pulled my keys out of his pocket.

"Where did you find those?" I asked my voice and face full of my surprise. I know I had them to get into my house after I left Edward's, but after that, I had no clue as to what happened to them.

"You left them in the front door, love." Edward said, shaking his head. "Very dangerous, by the way. Please promise you won't do that again." He said before he gave me a quick peck on the nose.

"I promise." I smiled.

"I guess if you hadn't, you would have been long gone by the time I came back." He said saddened by the thought.

"You would have missed me by a few minutes." I said shuddering at the thought.

"Okay, now you wait here." He said and then he playfully said. "Stay!" before he quickly kissed me and disappeared further into my place. I heard him out in the garage, doors opening and closing, wheels rolling, zippers being unzipped and I started to wonder what in the world he could be doing.

"Edward?" I asked. Just as I was about to give up on the whole 'Stay' command, he rounded the corner with an overnight bag and a silly grin plastered on his face. I folded my arms and looked at him questioning what he was doing.

"I packed you a few things to stay over at my place. I'm not parting with you and you are NOT leaving me ever again." He said as he pulled me to him and kissed me soundly.

"What were you doing in the garage?" I managed to say after we pulled back and I caught by breath.

"Getting your stuff out of the car, unpacking that stupid suitcase and hiding it." He admitted a little sheepishly. I laughed at him as his simple confession filled me with happiness. Edward finished turning off the lights to my place before we locked up and went next door.

We went inside and Edward sent me into his bathroom to take a hot shower. My reflection in the mirror was a sight to behold. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, my wet hair plastered to my head, tangled and full of grass and leaves. My beautiful dress was clearly ruined, full of mud and bracken from my roll in the grass with Edward. I never had a better time ruining a beautiful dress in my life and I grinned at my reflection from the memory. I quickly shed my clothes and entered the shower stall, letting the hot water wash away the dirt and debris along with the last of my tumultuous emotions. My tense shoulders relaxed as the water beat against them. When I had finished scrubbing the last of the grim from my hair and skin, I turned off the shower and quickly dried off. I wrapped the town around my torso before I stepped out of the shower and opened the bag Edward had packed for me, a little nervous at what he could have packed for me. I saw clothes for tomorrow and pair of blue cotton pajama bottoms and matching blue tank for me to wear to bed. My continued exploration of the bag revealed that Edward he had even picked out a lacy blue bra and pant set for me as well, and I blushed red at the implications. I quickly put it out of my mind as I dried myself off.

I tried to stifle a big yawn as I emerged from his bedroom a half hour later after going in for the shower. My hair was damp but I was clean and dressed, feeling much better. When I saw Edward in the kitchen, I could see he had exchanged his wet clothes for an outfit similar to mine wearing blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank. His clean hair was still damp and I realized he must have showered in the other bathroom. When he saw me, he gave me a big smile before he set two bowls on the table.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"A little." I said with a small chuckle. "Smells good. What are we having?"

"Chicken noodle soup. Sorry, nothing fancy. Besides, it's pretty late for a full blown meal." He smiled. We sat down and quickly ate. We cleared the table, deciding to do the dishes in the morning. Edward led me to his bedroom and I was suddenly a little nervous until I saw the huge yawn he was trying to stifle and I could not suppress my own answering yawn feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. We both laughed.

"Let's get some sleep, love." He said before we climbed into his bed and turned off the lamps. We snuggled together in each other's arms and as I drifted off the sleep, Edward kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too." I said, my voice heavy with fatigue, before I drifted off to a blissful dreamless slumber in Edward's arms.

************

"Mmmm." I mumbled as I stretched my muscles, feeling warm and safe. I heard a soft chuckle in my ear causing a smile to spread across my face. I opened my eyes and found myself lost in Edward's warm green eyes, watching me with a look of such intense love it caused my toes to curl.

"Good morning, my love." Edward as he lowered his head to trail soft kisses along my jaw to my ear and back again, pulling me closer to him. I could barely form a coherent thought with him kissing me like that.

"Morning." Was all I could manage as my breathing quickened at his touch. I felt his chest shake with his low chuckle at my reaction to him.

"So Miss Thomas. What would you like to do today?" Edward teased. I felt my face fall a little at the sound of my alias on his lips as I realized we were going to have to redo some conversations. Edward's gave me a concerned look and I felt uncomfortable at the prospect of reminding him of my deception again.

"Uh… Thomas isn't my real last name." I said my with my eyes closed, not wanting to see anything close to what I had seen in his eyes last night when Edward learned of my secret. I worried that the real test would come when he found out the full extent of what I had suffered. I know he had told me he wanted to be with me, no matter what it took, but would he feel the same way when he realized just how battered and broken I really was? Once again, Edward surprised me with his reaction.

"I figured as much." He chuckled again and my eyes flew open to meet his amused ones before he continued, "but since calling you 'Jane Doe' would be too cliché, I'll just go with what you've given me." He laughed again before he kissed me quickly on the lips. My relieved smile said it all.

"I think we're going to have to redo a few conversations." I offered with a sheepish smile as my cheeks flushed pink.

"We've have all the time in the world for that." He said as he caressed my cheek.

"So... What are we doing today?" I asked, more than happy to talk and cuddle in bed all day with Edward as I snuggled closer. He laughed softly as he tightened his arms around me.

"Why don't we start with some breakfast?" Edward suggested.

"M'kay." I agreed, but made no move to get out of bed. That is until Edward's stomach growled loudly.

"Time to feed my inner beast." Edward said wryly as he loosened his hold on me.

"Sounds ferocious." I teased as I sat up.

"Your hair looks like a haystack…but I like it." Edward laughed. **(A/N: Taken from **_**Twilight**_**, pg 312)** He kissed me on the cheek and got out of bed as he extended his hand to me. I took it and we walked out of his room. I tried to straighten my hair, but gave up quickly. Edward whipped up some omelets while I started the toast, cut up some cantaloupe and washed some strawberries and grapes.

During the course of breakfast, Edward asked me random questions about my past trying to get me to open up about the information he did not know and I answered all his questions. However, I was grateful Edward never asked me about the abuse I suffered while I was with James. I still was not ready to tell him the specifics of what I endured, and I was quite certain Edward was not ready to hear it either.

"So, let me get this straight. Your name is Isabella Marie Swan… Cook." Edward started but I stopped him cringing at hearing my full name, especially the addition of my married name.

"Isabella is the name my father used when I was in trouble, so unless I'm still in trouble… Bella will do." I smiled briefly before I continued. "As far as Cook goes… the minute 'Marie' died, so did the addition of Cook to my identity, Edward. Okay?" I frowned at that last part. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I want to know everything, _everything_ about you. The good and the bad, remember? Nevertheless, I will not force you to tell me anything you are not ready to, but I want you know you can tell me anything. I promise I can handle it. Do you understand?" Edward said squeezing my hand before he kissed it. I nodded silently in amazement, unable to trust that my voice not to crack from the emotional lump forming in my throat. He released my hand and quickly cleared the plates before I had time to react, still reveling in what he had said to me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope we all have a great 2009!

**Once again – to you, my wonderful reviewers – THANK YOU! That is 39 reviews for chapter 20! Best so far! W-O-W! Which brings the total reviews for this story to 398! I never thought I would get that many reviews for my story. It's a nice way to end 2008. So this chapter is in honor of you and everyone who reads my story. :-) (Yes, I know – it's an overdone sentiment, but that doesn't make it any less true! LOL) - SavageWoman  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Old Friends

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Sleeping with a Monster**

_  
Previously…_

"_Bella, I want to know everything, __everything__ about you. The good and the bad, remember? Nevertheless, I will not force you to tell me anything you are not ready to, but I want you know you can tell me anything. I promise I can handle it. Do you understand?" Edward said squeezing my hand before he kissed it. I nodded silently in amazement, unable to trust that my voice not to crack from the emotional lump forming in my throat. He released my hand and quickly cleared the plates before I had time to react, still reveling in what he had said to me._

**  
Chapter 22 – Old Friends**

"So, let me get this straight. You grew up in a tiny town called Forks in Washington where your dad, Charlie, was the police chief. You were painfully clumsy and spent a lot of time in the emergency room. You hated high school and loved going to college at the University of Washington where you did indeed study to become an English teacher." Edward said looking up at me from my lap. We were lounging on the couch after work a few days after our fight and subsequent make-up. Edward had his head in my lap and I ran my fingers though his hair enjoying the silkiness.

"Yes." I confirmed his brief synopsis of my earlier years.

"So you never lived in Jacksonville?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"No. I lived in Miami and that was only during my time with James – about a year and a half." I said revealing another lie.

"What about your mom?" He questioned, his brow scrunched into a pucker. Edward smiled and relaxed as I tried to smooth out his brow with my fingers.

"I was telling the truth about my parents both being dead. My mother Renee died of cancer when I was six years old. I do not have many memories of her. I have one picture of her that Charlie put in the safety deposit box for me, but the rest are in Florida." I said a little sadly. Edward reached up and cupped my cheek with a look of sadness in his eyes at the lost of my mementos. I gave him a little smile before I continued.

"Charlie was killed by a drunk driver a year ago last March." I paused to calm my voice before I continued. "James wouldn't let me go to his funeral." My steady voice cracked at the end of my statement, belying the inner ache in my chest.

"Have you been able to at least visit his grave?" Edward asked. I grimaced at him and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I thought about it after I left Florida, but decided it was too dangerous. I could not risk someone recognizing me. Plus if James, for one minute, suspected anything amiss in my disappearance, it would be the first place he would check. James had driven a wedge between my father and me, and he knew how much it killed me not being able to go to the funeral and say my goodbyes." I my tears spilled over. In a flash, Edward was out of my lap and I found myself in his comforting arms as the sobs started to fight their way out of my body. I had not planned to get emotional while I talked about my past with Edward. I was hoping I could do this dispassionately, trying to spare him some of the heartache I had endured. However, telling him about my parents, Charlie especially, was much more difficult than I thought. Telling the man I loved about it brought out the vulnerability in me that I was not prepared for. I felt like an injured little child who could be tough for her friends until she saw her mom and then the floodgates would open. It felt good being able to surrender to the need to be comforted by someone you know loves you. After several minutes, my cries started to quiet down.

"I wasn't going to do this, you know – cry." I said, laughing a little through my tears. I looked up into his face through my watery eyes and saw Edward's look of love and sadness for my pain.

"Bella, you have put on a brave front for far too long. You need the opportunity to cry and grieve for the loss of you father." He said gently.

Edward did not ask any more questions for the remainder of the afternoon and I was grateful. The emotions from earlier in the week were taking a toll and I needed sometime to relax and not think about it. Edward took me to a local bar-and-grill for dinner and time to unwind. We had spent several days apart with me working days and Edward working nights. We felt a little like ships passing in the night.

"Before I forget – one of the doctors I work with has invited us over to dinner at his place next Tuesday. When his wife heard that someone had finally caught my eye, she insisted on meeting you." Edward said with an eye roll while we ate dinner.

"Sounds great." I said, feigning excitement at the prospect of being put under a microscope by some woman's curiosity. Edward chuckled at my response.

"We don't have to go you know." Edward offered.

"No. It's okay." I said. We fell into a comfortable silence before I decided it was time to ask a few of my own questions.

"Edward?" His head whipped up. I am sure he could hear the apprehension in my voice and he cocked his head to the side as he looked at me inquisitively.

"I'd like to talk about Tanya, if that's alright with you." I said timidly.

"What's there to talk about?" Edward looked surprised as I suddenly barked a humorless laugh.

"I guess I need to hear from you what your relationship is or was with her." I admitted reluctantly.

"There's nothing to tell, Bella. I don't like her." Edward said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you realize I've heard that from everyone else, but never from you? And that I have heard the exact opposite of that from Rose and Tanya." The desire to defend my questions rose up causing my tone to increase in strength. Edward's eyes held a look of shock, but I could see he was thinking through the things he may have said to me in the past.

"I didn't realize. It was so obvious to me, I just figured you knew." He offered a little chagrinned that he had not clarified things for me.

"There's never been or will there ever be anything between Tanya and me. You are the _only_ one in my heart." Edward's declaration warmed my soul to the core. However, he stopped abruptly as the other part of what I had said sunk into his mind.

"Wait, what do you mean what you've heard from Tanya? Did she say something to you? And what did Rose say?" Edward said his voice raising a little.

"Rose didn't say anything you aren't already aware of, but Tanya made sure I overheard a conversation when I visited you are the hospital. She made it sound like you two had been involved on and off for a long time and not matter who you dated, you always came back to her in the end." Edward visibly stiffened upon hearing that.

"It did worry me for a bit, but I decided she was toying with me. But later, when we went out to eat before the school open house something else happened." I said, suddenly feeling a little ashamed.

"When you were away from the table, your phone chimed with a text message. I did not mean to look; I just did without thinking. I glanced at the heading. It was from Tanya and it said –"

"Hey lover." Edward finished with a grimace. "She prefaces all her text messages to me that way. Is that why you were upset that night?"

"Yes. I was upset because even though I trusted you, her antics were causing me to doubt. I was mad at myself for that and for allowing Tanya to get to me. Plus, the fact that you had never clarified your relationship with Tanya to me only added to it. I was going to check the news that night to see if the pile-up on the freeway was for real." I said dropping my eyes in shame at my admission. "But I overheard several of the parents who came to the open house talking about the subsequent traffic jam. I felt sick inside, knowing I had allowed the mistrust into my mind." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I should have cleared this up from the beginning." Edward said as he gently kissed me.

**********

"Love?" Edward said drawing my attention away from the car window I was gazing through, lost in my thoughts about something he asked me to do earlier. We were on our way over to his friend's home for dinner when Edward brought it up…

"_Bella? I would like you to talk to Jasper." Edward started. I looked at him waiting for him to explain why he wanted me to speak to Jasper. When Edward didn't continue, I prompted him._

"_About?" I said with an 'I can't read you mind' look on my face. Edward shook his head at me and gave me a nervous smile._

"_About your situation with… James." Edward said._

"_What's there to talk about?" I suddenly felt my defenses rise and tried to squelch them. I did not want to get in an argument with Edward about James._

"_I would like you to tell him about what James did to you. What you had to do to get free. How you can get your identity back and stop hiding? What can be done legally to extricate you from the situation your in and what can be done to protect you." He said with quiet conviction._

"_I… I don't know, Edward. What if there are legal consequences for what I have done – faking my death can be construed as committing fraud? Besides, I know James. If he finds out I'm alive, there's not end to what he would do to get at me." It had been almost 6 months since I left James and yet his threat to kill me still caused the fear to well up inside of me._

"_Can you at least talk to him about it just to see if there's anything that can be done? Maybe Jasper can keep tabs on him, look into James's past." Edward continued to press me._

"_Edward." I sighed not comfortable with the idea of telling yet another person my secret and having to deal with all the questions._

"_Just think about it. Okay?" He said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him and found I could not deny him anything._

"_Okay. I'll think about it." I acquiesced, not quite willing to commit to what Edward asked._

[End flashback]

"Hmm?" I said, still distracted as I turned to him.

"We're here." Edward said with a smile.

"What did you say your friends name was?" I asked.

"Ben. He's a fellow doctor." Edward said as he got out of the car, shutting his door before he came around to open mine.

"He and his wife just had their first baby about a month ago." Edward continued to say after he helped me from his car and shut the door. Edward rested his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the door and rang the bell. Edward leaned down and kissed me softly just as the door opened.

"Edward!" A strangely familiar voice said. Edward pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Ben!" Edward returned Ben's greeting as they shook hands.

"Ben… Cheney?" I said slowly as it started to dawn on me that I knew Edward's friend.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Ben said his face looked shocked before it broke out in a huge smile.

"Hey Ang! It's Bella!" Ben yelled over his shoulder to Angela who was rounding the corner. She had her ear to the phone, but when she saw me, she quickly said her good-byes as she rushed forward, her smile matching her husband's.

"You two know each other?" Edward said confused.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Angela squealed as she lunged forward and caught me in a tight hug. I laughed, delighted that my long-time friend remembered me and was excited to see me.

"Angela! How are you?" I cried enthusiastically as I hugged her back.

"Yeah, we all went to high school together." I heard Ben say to Edward as Angela and I embraced.

"I didn't know you were from Forks." Edward said clearly amused at our little reunion. Angela and I broke out of our hug as she flung her arm over my shoulders and pulled me into her home.

"Yeah, both of us." Ben replied as he ushered Edward in the house and closed the door.

"How long have you been in Arizona?" Angela asked.

"Since July." I said.

"Hey whatever happened to what's hi–OUCH! What was that for?" Ben yelped when Angela pinched him hard. Nevertheless, she gave him 'the look' and he immediately shut his mouth. I could feel the corners of my mouth threatening to turn up at the humor of Angela's attempt to keep Ben from putting his foot in his mouth. I looked back at Edward and smiled as Angela and I walked a head of him and Ben.

"I left him last spring." I firmly answered Ben's unfinished question about James. They had both attended the wedding, so my marriage was not a secret. My death however was. An uncomfortable silence followed my statement, but it did not last long.

"Well that's a relief! I couldn't stand him." Angela blurted out. I looked at her a little surprised at her frank admission.

"Neither could I." I grinned back. Edward's sudden bark of laughter behind me caused my heart to fill with relief that Edward could laugh at what I said about James. Angela steered me into the living room as she dropped her arm on my shoulders and motioned for Edward and I to sit on one of the couches. She went to Ben's side and they took a seat on the other couch in the room.

"So you and Edward." Angela mused for a moment with a knowing tone in her voice. "How did you two meet?" She continued. I glanced up at Edward to see him beaming at me like an idiot and I returned his look.

"He's my landlord." I said coyly as Edward nudged me in playful annoyance.

"Is that what I am? And here I thought I was your boyfriend." He said feigning hurt. I stifled a giggle as I kissed him on the cheek. He pulled me close into his side, telling me he wasn't offended.

When the timer went off in the kitchen, Angela got up to excuse herself. Ben and Edward started to talk about the hospital, so I whispered to Edward that I was going to help Angela in the kitchen. I made my way into the kitchen finding Angela by following the sounds and smells of cooking.

"What can I do to help?" I asked Angela motioning in front of me.

"Would you like to slice up some bread?" She said pointing to the French bread loaf on the counter. I quickly got to work as we fell into an easy conversation, talking about safe subjects while we skirted the issue of my 'failed' marriage. After a few minutes of playing catch-up, Angela's curiosity got the best of her.

"Bella, what happened with James?" She asked, but quickly backpedaled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay Angela. James was very… controlling and possessive." I offered, trying to find the right words without giving too much away. I knew I could tell Angela everything and she would listen and keep it quiet. She had always been a good friend.

"Yeah, I could see that when you were dating." She said. I was surprised at that.

"I wish I could have seen it more clearly while we dated." I mused sadly. "He changed drastically after we got married." I said, my voice sounding a little hollow.

"How so, if you don't mind my asking." She asked, clearly intrigued, but I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over and I've moved on." I said trying to evade the question. "I do have a favor to ask you?"

"Anything." Angela consented quickly.

"Because of James's controlling nature, I have not told him where I live. If he knew where I was, he would continue to meddle in my life." I said down playing what James would really do if he found me. I hesitated before I continued. "I also changed my last name to Thomas so he can't find me." I cringed on the inside at the possible avalanche of questions I imagined my statement would bring on.

"Okay." Angela said drawing out the word longer than necessary.

"Please don't tell anyone you've seen me here." I guess I must have let some of my fear leak through because Angela gave me a strange look.

"What really happened?" Angela pressed. It was so unlike her, but I knew it was just stemming from her concern for my well-being. I sighed as I kept my eyes on the cutting board.

"James was… abusive. I left and he does not know where I am. I'm not going to go into the details; I just need to you keep my presence here a secret." I admitted softly and feeling ashamed all over again.

"Oh Bella. I am so sorry. Of course I'll keep it quiet." She pulled me into a hug, but then she stiffened. "Oh shoot. I was on the phone with Mom when you arrived and I may have mentioned your name. I'll call her right now and let her know to keep it quiet." She said extricating her from my arms as she pulled out her phone and hit the send button.

"Mom? Hi, it's me… Yeah she's here. Listen, can you please keep Bella's presence in Phoenix quiet?... Her ex is a real jerk and she just wants to live her life in peace… yeah, I love you too. Thanks!" Angela pushed the end button on the phone and turned back to me. I smiled in response.

"Let's eat!" She said, changing the subject and the mood quickly. That's one of the things I loved about Angela. She did not grill you for all the details. She took you at your word letting you come forth with the details if and when you were ready to do so.

We spent the evening eating a wonderful dinner, talking and playing with Ben and Angela's beautiful son, Ben junior. Ben and Angela regaled Edward with stories of my childhood, about my inability to walk on a flat level surface without falling, about Charlie's constant vain attempts to instill in me a love of fishing and sports. They told Edward about the 'special date nights' Charlie and I would have, until I discovered boys. This of course led Angela to layout the details of my first date, first boyfriend, and first kiss all for Edward who was smiling fondly at my pink cheeks. Being with Angela and Ben made me realize how much I missed my old life, my old self before James.

However, all too soon it was time to go. Angela and Ben walked us to the door before she pulled me into another hug.

"I'm so glad you came!" Angela said as I hugged her back. "Edward is a great guy and I'm so happy for you." She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks and I know." I whispered back, glancing over at Edward who was shaking Ben's hand. Angela pulled back and opened the front door.

"Let's get together, just the two of us – soon!" She grinned.

"Soon." I returned her smile as Edward took my hand and led me outside. Ben wrapped his arms around Angela's waist and placed a tender kiss on her neck as they watched us leave.

*********

"What time are we meeting them?" I said nervously. I was still unsure of my decision to tell Jasper about my situation. After spending time with Angela, I realized how much I missed being Bella Swan and I wanted it. I knew I could not turn back time and undo my marriage, but I also did not want to keep hiding, denying whom I was. I could share myself with those closest to me, but to the rest of the world I still had to keep up the pretenses of my fake life. Now that Edward knew the truth, I found myself not wanting to keep up appearances as much. I knew this new attitude would put those closest to me in danger if I slipped up, so I needed to know what my options were.

Edward turned away from his stereo to face my pacing form and gave me a calm smile. _'Oh sure! He can be all calm about this._' I snarled in my head as I tried to smile in return, but it felt more like a scowl. Edward let out a sigh before he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to do this, Love. We can just spend a nice evening with Jasper and Alice and not mention it. Okay?" Edward offered but I shook my head in disagreement.

"It's fine Edward. I want to know what Jasper has to say about it. I suppose I'm just nervous about telling more people." I said. "I guess it just makes me feel like with every person that knows about my secret, a little bit of my security goes out the window."

"I did not know you felt that way. I'm sorry." He pulled me into his arms and I felt safe.

"You know, having Jasper in your corner isn't such a bad thing. He might be able to keep tabs on James's whereabouts just in case…" Edward stopped what he was saying when the doorbell rang. He looked towards the entryway and back at me.

"Come on." I said before I gave him a quick kiss. "We have guests." I pulled him to the door. As soon as Edward opened the door, Alice rushed in, hyperactive as ever.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! We have to go shopping!" Alice squealed jumping up and down. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Sheesh, Jasper. How much caffeine did you give her?" Edward laughed at the over-exuberant pixie as he slapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Alice, why shopping?" I groaned in fake annoyance.

"It's not caffeine that has her excited. It's the…" I could not make out the rest of what Jasper said because he leaned in a whispered something to Edward, to low for my human ears to hear. Edward's face fell a little in reaction to Jasper's whisperings as his eyes narrowed at Alice. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice cut him off.

"We have to get you a dress for the annual hospital fund raiser." Alice blurted out as I looked at her. I heard Edward groan.

"Alice! Why are you always stealing my thunder! Can't you be patient enough to _wait_ for me to ask her first?" Edward's tone was full of his annoyance with her. I stifled a laugh as Alice poked out her bottom lip at receiving a scolding from Edward.

"How was I supposed to know?" Alice sounded indignant as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You could have asked me first." Edward said, as we moved into the family room. Edward gave me a sidelong glance before he took my hand and pulled me down to sit with him on the couch.

"I would be honored if you would accompany me to the hospital's annual charity fund raiser ball next month." Edward whispered in my ear, sending a thrill down my spine as his breath tickled my ear.

"I would love to." I whispered back before I kissed his jaw, causing him to tighten his hold on my hand. Alice cleared her throat, thus ending our hushed whisperings. We turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So? Are you going?" She said to me impatiently.

"Yes, Alice I'm going." I chortled, but then let out a sigh of defeat as I asked. "When do you want to go shopping?"

"Try not to sound like I'm going to pull out your wisdom teeth." Alice muttered. "I'll call Rose and see if she needs to go too. We will figure something out. " I grimaced at the mention of inviting Rose along. Before Alice could plan any other shopping trips, Jasper interjected.

"Bella, what did you need to talk to me about." He offered. I felt like I would rather go shopping with Alice everyday for and entire year than reveal to Jasper and Alice the true nature of what I experienced. I looked down at my hand entwined with Edward's.

"It's okay, love." Edward whispered as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a little smile that bordered on sad, took a deep breath and turned to face Jasper.

"Jasper…" I began, but stopped, unsure of how to present my story. I searched for the right words and decided the best place to start was the beginning. I knew it would be the first time Edward would hear some of the information I was about to present. I was nervous but I plunged ahead anyway.

"Almost three years ago I meet a man named James Cook." I said.

* * *

**  
A/N: Wow. It has taken me longer than usual to get this chapter out. Sorry. Life has just been busy and I have been really tired lately. Maybe it's the winter blahs or the cold temp and all the snow. :( Anyway, since I had deviated from one of my original tangents in this story, I had to revamp my outline and that took some time to work out. But now I'm back on track! Yay!**

**I know I did not respond to everyone's reviews this time around (see note above ;). Therefore, here is my big THANK-YOU and SHOUT OUT to those of you who reviewed. Thanks to…**

_**Alice Cullen 24.4, junebug84, TWILIGHTLOVER909, ThePurpleDragonOfAmazingness, KalliCullen, Transfiguration, Loulabelle, blackgem88, ilovemclife, itMUSTbeLOVE53, VanessaGirl123, iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, livinit999, purple is my color, Bennyjo4, orlibluver, hiscrookedsmilehisgoldeneyes, jvanshuff, twilightobession, skhdance11 (twice), bitmeplease235, Angels And Airwaves, FRK921, Pup-of-Power, bga1974, Sylah, ThisIsMyDisguise, Invisible Dani, and one anonymous reviewer!**_

**I also have to mention that I was added to a C2! My first – "Forever 17". So thank-you to **_**ForeverYoungInLove**_**!**

**Thanks for everyone who has read without reviewing. I appreciate that you keep reading my story. Okay that is the end of my long Author's Note. :} - SavageWoman  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Not My Life

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Sleeping with a Monster**

_  
Previously…_

"_Jasper…" I began, but stopped, unsure of how to present my story. I searched for the right words and decided the best place to start was the beginning. I knew it would be the first time Edward would hear some of the information I was about to present. I was nervous but I plunged ahead anyway._

"_Almost three years ago I meet a man named James Cook." I said._

****

Chapter 23 – Not My Life

"I had graduated from the University of Washington early – completing four years in three years time. Charlie, my father, was so proud. Back home in Forks; that's where I'm from – Forks, Washington. He would brag to anyone who would listen. I'm sure the guys at the police station were sick of hearing about me." I smiled as I remembered how Charlie's chest would puff out in pride whenever he mentioned me.

"I was teaching English at a high school in the suburbs of Seattle. I had good friends, my own place, a new career, a new car – things were going great." I stopped to take a breath.

"Wait a minute. I thought you were from Jacksonville." Alice interrupted with a wary look on her face. She was quick! I nodded in agreement.

"Well… yeah. The thing is, Alice. I'm not from Jacksonville. Like I said, I'm from a little town called Forks in Washington." My voice was a little nervous at the prospect of admitting to Alice I had lied to her. I was not nearly as nervous as I was to tell Edward, and we all know how that went. Therefore, I figured Alice's reaction had to be better. I held up my hand to halt Alice's protest when Jasper cleared his throat.

"Alice. Let Bella finish her story. I'm sure she has a good explanation for her deception." Jasper said as he looked at me pointedly. I felt Edward stiffen slightly beside me.

"She does." Edward immediately defended me against Jasper's comment. I gave his hand a squeeze and a small smile.

"Okay Alice. Let me get something out in the open. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan… Cook." I paused before adding Cook to my name, not wanting to acknowledge it was still a part of my identity. I glanced up at Alice to see her shocked face. I knew from here on out it was only going to get worse. So, I looked out the window, knowing this would be easier if I didn't meet anyone's eyes. I plunged a head with my story.

"So… As I was saying. I was teaching English, life was good. One evening after work, I stopped by a bookstore. While I was browsing, a man commented on the growing pile of books in my arms and we struck up an easy conversation. He was good-looking, polite, and well spoken – he seemed like a nice guy. He asked for a few recommendations for something good to read and then we debated some of the choices I had given him." A humorless chuckle escaped my lips at the memory of a much nicer James. He really could be charming when he chose to be.

"We didn't exchange names or phone numbers. He was just a random man flirting with me in a bookstore. But then I started to run into him around my neighborhood, at the coffee shop, the grocery store, the park where I liked to go for walks. When I teased him about it, he mentioned that he lived in the area and had just moved here from Cincinnati. At the time it made sense that we would see each other around, I guess." I knew Edward probably did not want to hear about how James courted me, but I needed to get it out there. I had a few suspicions and I wanted to see if anyone else saw them too. I looked down at Edward's hand wrapped around mine. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before I continued.

"A few weeks went by where we said 'hi,' waving and making small talk when we would find ourselves in line at a store. Eventually he got up enough nerve to introduce himself when he asked if he could share my table when we ran into each other at the coffee shop around the corner from my apartment. His name was James Cook. We talked for hours. He asked me out on a date and I accepted. You know at the time, his excuses for casually running into me around my neighborhood made sense, but now I'm not so sure." I murmured, almost to myself. I glanced over at Edward. His face held a grim expression and I touched his cheek with my fingertips. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Well, we dated for a month as friends before we became more serious, eventually dating exclusively. About 5 months after meeting James, he asked me to move in with him. I said no. I told him my father would flip and if he valued his life, he wouldn't mention it to Charlie." I glanced up at Alice's confused expression and smirked.

"My father was the police chief back home. He has some old-fashioned ideas, especially about his little girl. Charlie never really connected with James and I would not have put it past him to threaten James with his gun. I felt it would be easier in the long run hoping that Charlie would come around sooner if he wasn't reeling from me moving in with James." Alice nodded in understanding at my statement.

"Your dad is a cop?" Jasper said his voice clearly surprised.

"Yes. He was." I said with a wry smile.

"Bella, I think I know where this is going." Jasper added.

"Well I don't! So stop interrupting! Go on, Bella." Alice said clearly enthralled by my story as she gently slapping Jasper on the arm. I gave her a grateful smile, knowing this story would be easier to tell in the order it happened, rather than fielding random questions and leaving some of the subtle details out.

"He was a little hurt that I wouldn't move in with him, but he seemed to get over it. It was about this time that James took to calling me by my middle name Marie. He originally told me it was his pet name for me; he like being the only one who called me that. A month later, he asked me to marry him. He really was charming and charismatic. He treated me wonderfully, was very protective of me and was a complete gentleman towards me. At the time, I loved him and could see our future together." It was not until after I admitted that I had loved James, that I considered how it might make Edward feel. I looked down as I played with our fingers tangled together as I continue, sure I was hurting Edward with every word that painted James as the good person I thought he was.

"But James started to change almost immediately after I accepted his proposal – not drastically, but subtly. He started to get jealous if other men even looked in my direction. He never accused me of anything or even got mad at me. He would direct the affects of his jealousy towards the other person, whether their behavior warranted it or not. I wrote it off as stress due to planning a wedding together. James took an unusual interest in every aspect of our wedding." I commented. At the time I was grateful for his involvement, not being one for all the pomp and pageantry of a wedding, but now I knew it was a control issue for him.

"Soon, my friends stopped calling, finding excuses to cancel their plans with me. I had not been available as much since I started dating James. Occasionally we would get together with them, but James would find an excuse to leave early. He told me he could sense my friends' reluctance to be around him and that he did not feel welcome. Occasionally we would get in fights, if you could call them that, when I wanted to go out with my friends. James never raised his voice to me or accused me of anything, but still – I felt bad. I wanted the relationship to work, so I stopped doing as much with my friends. Who was I to judge how he felt. They were my friends and I figured he was feeling a little insecure with how close we all were." I glanced up at Edward.

"Angela and Ben were part of that group of friends, you know." I whispered to Edward.

"Really?" Edward looked surprised. I searched his face to make sure he was okay with all the new information he was learning about me. He gave me a comforting smile and nodded his head for me to continue. I turned back to Jasper and started again.

"I could tell that my friends didn't like James and one of them even tried to warn me. Even my own father tried to warn me, but I would not listen. Once my mind was made up, I usually followed through sticking to my commitments. My relationship with Charlie suffered the most. The few times I brought James out to see my father, Charlie would be stiff and distant. I thought my father was just contemplating losing his daughter to another man. Charlie always told me that there would never be anyone good enough for me in his eyes." I smiled at the memory of my Dad trying to get me to promise him I would not date until I was 35 years old.

"I just thought Charlie's reaction to James was due to his insecurities about how James would affect our relationship. You know… would I still be daddies little girl – that sort of thing. However, when I announced my engagement to my father, he nearly flipped out. He was upset with me, telling me I did not know what I was doing. He did not trust James and he did not think James was who I thought he was. I defended James and our engagement. I told my father that I was a grow woman and could make my own decisions. I was marrying James whether he liked it or not and if he would just have to accept it if he wanted to be apart of the wedding and my life with my future husband." I felt the tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes as I recalled the worst fight I had ever had with my father.

"After that, Charlie was even more distant. I know he did not accept the fact that I was marrying James. However, I think he decided it was not worth ruining our relationship over, so he didn't bring it up. I felt sick, but I thought it was just Charlie having a difficult time accepting that I had grown up. About a month before the wedding, James received a promotion along with a transfer to Miami. I didn't like the prospect of moving across the country, away from my father, my friends, a job I loved; Washington was the only place I had ever lived. James eased my fears, telling me I could visit my father and friends whenever I wanted and that they were welcome anytime they wanted to visit us. I could always find a job in Miami and this promotion was a big step in his career. So I agreed to the move. Charlie was not pleased, but he didn't push it." A small sigh escaped my lips as those memories flooded my mind.

"Bella?" Jasper said, cutting into my ramblings. "What does James do for a living?"

"He's an Investment Banker; a very successful one at that. I had no idea until later." I said, shaking my head ruefully. There was an uncomfortable, charged pause. I decided to plunge ahead.

"Well with the wedding only a month away and school in full swing, I didn't have a spare moment to consider where we would live and where I would work once we moved. James took care of everything. He bought a house, furnished it, bought me a car, even bought me a wardrobe. At the time, I thought it was very sweet and considerate of him. I reminded him I already had a wardrobe and teased him about buying me new clothing, but he told me all he did was buy me clothing appropriate for the warm humid climate of Florida." I said ruefully, now knowing that James bought the closes to reinvent me the way he thought I should be.

"The wedding went off without a hitch. James was charming and every bit the gentleman. He even made a serious effort to get on with Charlie and I was encouraged that they might be able to have a better relationship one day. Charlie walked me down the aisle and was even teary-eyed. It was the closest I had ever seen my father come to crying. James took me to Aruba for our honeymoon. He continued to be ever charming and sweet. When the honeymoon was over, we went straight to Miami. I had only seen pictures of our house, so I was excited to see it in person. The house really was incredible. It was around Biscayne Bay, set on the beach and rose straight out of the sand like a glass monolith. The view of the Atlantic Ocean was breathtaking. It was then that I started to realize how wealthy my new husband really was. I know it sounds naïve, but I never really questioned how much money James made. I knew he made more than I did, I just didn't know how much more. Of course, it was never an issue or a deciding factor for me. It didn't change how I felt about him or make him more attractive because he was rich." I continued to plunge ahead, trying not to think about how this was sounding to Edward. If I did, I would never get through the story.

"That first night in our new home, James was distant. I thought he was just fatigued from traveling. The airport had lost my luggage and he was in a rotten mood because of it. He snapped at me, saying that he was tired and went straight to bed. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice to me. I didn't know what to think." I paused for a moment. I knew this was the point that my story would change drastically. Up until this moment, I was just giving them a history – setting the stage for the real story. I could sense Edward could tell where it was going from here on out and I suspected Jasper had an idea. As a police detective, he had probably heard this story countless time. I was concerned that Alice was going to be blind-sided. Edward must have sensed my reluctance to continue because he broke through the silence.

"Why don't we take a break for a minute – let Bella rest her voice? Would anyone like a drink?" Edward said as he rubbed soothing little circles across the top of my hand. I was not even aware of my tense posture until I started to relax under Edward's simple touch. He released my hand and stood up to play the part of the gracious host while he gave me time to collect my thoughts and check my emotions to ensure I would be able to continue.

"I'll have water." Alice chirped. _Yep, she was oblivious to the direction my story was going to go._ I thought, unsure if I should say something to prepare her. However, Jasper put his arm around her and pulled her in tight to his side before he glanced up at me and gave me a smile.

"Beer, if you have it." Jasper added as Edward walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you." I said, jumping up off the couch, suddenly feeling small and exposed in the absence of Edward's warm body next to mine. A glance at Alice's curious expression confirmed that she had a few hundred questions and I did not feel up to answering them right now.

"Bella? What can I get you?" Edward asked sweetly. As much as I wanted a beer or something infinitely stronger to drown out the shame that was sure to well up when I dove into the worse parts of my story, I decided I needed my wits about me.

"I don't know. Let's see what you have." I teased as I opened his refrigerator and peered inside, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he leaned past me and grabbed a couple of bottles of beer and a water bottle.

"Beer?" He said offering me one of the bottles. But I shook my head no.

"No, although I have a feeling I might need one of those later." I chuckled darkly as I continued to shake my head before I grabbed a Sprite and closed the refrigerator door. Edward set the beers and water down on the counter before he grabbed my Sprite and placed it beside the other drinks. He then wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" He question was more of a statement.

"Yes." I mumbled into his neck. I sighed before I looked up at him.

"But I think I need to do this. I am more worried about how this is affecting you – especially the next part of my story. It will not be pretty and it is filled with nothing but heartache. It's not going to be easy to hear." I whispered, not wanting the others to hear our conversation.

"Bella" He sounded a little exasperated. "Please don't worry about me. I can handle it. I already have a pretty clear picture of the physical abuse he was inflicting on you – I was there that night, remember?"

"As grateful as I am that you were there to help me last Spring, I can't help but regret that you saw me like that. It's not something I wanted anyone to see." I said dropping my eyes to stare at his chest instead, but Edward would have none of it as he lifted my chin until my eyes met his.

"Bella. I love you and _nothing_ you say is going to change that." Edward said his voice low from emotion. Then he kissed me; his lips moving soft and slow with mine.

"Hey you two! Where are those drinks? We're thirsty." Alice demanded playfully from the couch, causing us to break out of our kiss. We smiled at each other before we grabbed the drinks and walked over to Jasper and Alice. Edward handed them the drinks before we settled back down on the couch. Edward had his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me back against his chest, and I relaxed into him, trying to draw strength from his comfort.

"So… What happened next?" Alice said a little too excited for the rest of the story I was about to unleash on her. I glanced over at Jasper, who looked just as baffled as I did at the strange pixie's reaction. I had dropped enough clues as to the impending change in James behavior, but she seemed clueless all the same. I just shook my head and continued.

"James didn't speak to me the rest of the night; he just went to bed. The next morning he woke me up and told me to fix his breakfast. I was a little put off at the demanding tone he used, but I played it off – thinking it was from the stress of starting his first day at work in his new office in Miami. I went downstairs and made him a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and juice. I'll never forget that." I mumbled the last sentence to myself.

"James came downstairs and looked me up and down with a disgusted look on his face. He proceeded to tell me how awful I looked first thing in the morning. I was completely taken aback, but that was nothing compared to what he did next. He looked at what I had made him for breakfast, walked over and threw the entire plate of food at the wall before he turned around and slapped me." I heard Alice gasped and glanced up at her. She wore a shocked expression as he covered her open mouth with her hand. I knew she finally understood where this story was going and I shook off her reaction before I continued.

"If you think I laid down and played dead, you're wrong Alice. I was a college-educated woman, the daughter of the police chief. Charlie taught me how to defend myself. I considered myself smart enough not to get involved with an abuser, or so I thought. However, that first blow caught me off guard because I could not fathom that the charming man I had married was suddenly insulting me and breaking dishes. My reaction to his slapping me however was swift and precise as I slapped him back. I then told him no man hits me and gets away with it, especially unprovoked." I let out a dark humorless chuckle as I shook my head at the memory.

"James did not take too kindly to that. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me up against the same wall that was smeared with eggs and had bits of porcelain from the plate imbedded in it. I was still reeling from the change in the man I loved. His blue eyes were ice cold when told me that if I ever hit him again, he would kill me and to prove his point, he tightened his hold on my throat cutting my air supply until I started to see black spots. I struggled to get free, but it was not until I stopped struggling that he finally released me. I learned something in that moment – if I didn't fight him, it would be easier. So, I started to plan. I would wait for him to leave for work and then I would leave. But, James was one step ahead of me that day. He took my keys, wallet, phone – he even disconnected the house phone and the internet. I kept waiting for him to leave, but he did not, he stayed. He demanded that I clean up _my_ mess from the breakfast he had smashed on the wall. I cleaned it up, silently seething at him. However, I knew he was angry right then and in a physical contest, I would lose. James was 6 foot 3 inches tall, 225 pounds, and all of it muscle. There was no way I would last, especially if he didn't hold back."

"After cleaning up the mess and the remains of the meal preparation, James sneered at me to get cleaned up for the day. I started to protest that I was hungry and wanted to get some breakfast, but James threatened to come at me so I retreated up the stairs quickly to avoid another confrontation. I found it difficult to reconcile the old James who courted me tenderly with love with the new James who seemed to hate me and did not mind physically hurting me. As I showered my mind was racing trying to figure out what went wrong, wondering if it was something I did, wondering if James was on medication and had forgotten to take it, wondering if I was trapped in a nightmare unable to wake up or if James had been taken over by aliens. It's funny some of the ideas I came up with trying to make sense of his behavior." I looked down for a moment, realizing that it still baffled me.

"I was still confused when I finally emerged from our bedroom, showered and dresses – but on my guard as well. I had a visible welt on my cheek and bruises on my neck from where James had choked me. I pulled my hair back and wore a shirt that did nothing to hide what he had done, hoping it would make him feel guilty or wake him up to what he had done. It didn't work and he told me as much. He told me he had no sympathy for punishing me for my laziness and imperfections. James started to outline all my flaws and mistaken ideas, informing me of what he expected of me in our marriage. He never game me specifics, just generalities. When I tried to ask for more specifics he told me to shut up and never interrupt him again. It was all I could do not to scream at him, but I held it in, waiting for the moment I could leave or a least for him to calm down and be reasonable. He never left that day. Instead he schooled me to how he wanted our home to be cleaned and then proceeded to lord over me as he insisted I clean the entire place from top to bottom. I felt like nothing more than his maid." Edward rubbed my upper arm, comforting me.

"By that evening I decided I was done with this little charade. I tried to be nice, asking what had brought his change in behavior. James said he was done trying to be someone less than he was meant to be just to please me. James then said it was me who needed to change and he was going to help me become worthy of him – he would help me attain perfection. I told him I just wanted the man I married not the one I was faced with now. He told me that was not who he was. I was broken hearted at the realization that James did not love _me,_ that he had played me. He wasn't who I thought he was and there was not way he returned the love I felt for him, not with how vicious he was towards me. His eyes held nothing but disdain for me." I said sadly. Even though I could honestly say I found James to be disgusting having lost all feelings of love for him long ago, it still hurt that he never loved me for me.

"At that moment I knew I had to get out. There was no saving this marriage. James was nothing more than an abuser, a monster. I told him I was leaving him, getting a divorce. I would not stay married to him and I would not be a willing participant in his plans for our life together. I had no idea his reaction would be so swift and cruel. He lunged at me and started to hit me. With every blow, I flew around the room like a rag doll. The whole time he outlined his threats in detail the things he would do to those I loved – most of all what he would do to Charlie. James controlled everything – my finances, my freedom, my identity. With every blow, he drove home how much power he had. The pain from the beating I was enduring was more than I could bear. Just before the final blow that rendered me unconscious, James told me in no uncertain terms that if I ever left him, he would find me and kill me."

"I didn't wake up until the next night. I was in our bed. The thing I remembered the most, more than the pain and the heartache, was the hopelessness I felt. The reality of the situation I found myself in was unimaginable. It was the stuff horror movies were made of, not _my_ life. And the worst part was that I had no one to blame for this but myself." Edward tensed beside me and I glanced over at the fierce look on his face as he shook his head at me in disbelief.

"My God! Bella! How can you say that?" Edward said, appalled.

"You are _not_ to blame for what that creep did to you!" Alice yelled at me as she jumped off the couch, visibly shaking with emotion.

"Alice, honey." Jasper said as he reached for her, trying to calm her down.

"Alice. You don't understand. Charlie, my friends, they tried to warn me that James was not who I thought he was. But I was stubborn and I refused to see what they saw." She was not buying my explanation.

"No Bella, James allowed _you_ to see only what he wanted you to see. He probably was not as careful around the others. Remember, you were only looking at him through the eyes of love, unable to look at him with skepticism. Even while you sit here and tell us about how he courted you, you have only good things to say about his behavior towards you." Jasper said and I immediately felt ashamed that I still saw the old James that way.

"I guess I have never been able to reconcile the nice James with the cruel James. I woke up one day and found myself married to a monster and the memory of how he was before has never allowed me to believe that they were one and the same person." I admitted as I covered my face. Edward wrapped his arms around me as my shoulders started to shake with my sobs. Soon, another pair of smaller arms wrapped around me as Alice hugged me. My cries subsided after a few minutes and Alice pulled back to look at my tear streaked face.

"Ugh!" I said. "I'm so ready to be done crying over that fiasco of a marriage. So, where was I?" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. I knew one of the hardest parts would be reliving that first and worst of the beatings James had given me. Alice retreated back to her seat next to Jasper.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Edward said, incredulously as he wiped away the tears on my face.

"Yes, but I don't think I ever want to tell this story again as long as I live." I said letting out a mirthless laugh through the remainder of my tears. Edward hugged me before he relaxed his hold on me, keeping one arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I sighed and turned back to Jasper and Alice.

"That night he beat me to unconsciousness was the only time James went that far. I think it was more to drive home the threat so I would not doubt him. And I still don't doubt it to this day that he still means it." I could hear the fear in my voice and hoped the others in the room did not notice it.

"When I woke up, I didn't realize I was alone in the house until James came home. I was still in bed, unable to get up. Everything ached from my head right down to my feet. I had been smashed into enough of the furniture and walls to be certain everything was sore. I was sure I had a couple of cracked ribs on top of it. When I heard James come in the house, panic overtook my system at the thought of what he would do to me next. He came into the bedroom, looked at my appearance and scowled. He turned on his heel and went downstairs. I heard him in the kitchen and after a while, he returned with a tray that held a bowl of soup, a glass of water and a few saltines. It was the last time he did anything decent for me. He told me when I finished my soup, I would have to take my tray downstairs and clean up the kitchen. I just looked at him with my mouth open, aghast as he disappeared down the hall." My voice was devoid of emotion as I tried to keep the sadness I felt at the time from welling up again.

"I finished my soup before I made an attempt to get out of bed. I stumbled into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The only mark to my face was the now fading welt from that first slap. But when I started to examine the rest of my body I was horrified. My arms, legs, back, stomach, breasts, hips, and neck were black and blue from the aftermath of the beating I had received at the hands of my husband. I winced when I found a cut on the back of my head and long with some new bumps that were tender to the touch. I did not recognize the bruised and swollen body before me. I sobbed at the sight and collapsed on the floor of the bathroom. I gasp as the pain from my ribs shot through me in response to my crying. I felt nauseous, but fought it down, knowing it would cause my already aching ribs to explode with unbearable pain. James came in and called me a cow, telling me to get my fat ass up off the floor and do as I was told. He grabbed my arms and I cried out in pain as he gripped my bruised limbs in his vice-like hold, pulling me up off the floor. He released me and strode out of the room grabbing the tray on his way out. I staggered out of the room and down the stairs." I automatically rubbed my upper arms at the memory of the pain and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me in comfort.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in a calm voice, but his breathing had pickup signaling that he was not nearly as calm as his voice suggested. I looked at him and touched his cheek.

"I am now." I said kissing him lightly. I turned back around and continued.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Now, when I started this chapter, Bella's story got so big and took on a life of its own, I had to split the chapter in two! LOL But no worries. Because of this I already have the next chapter written and will post it in the next couple of days!

**And now it's time for the praise! I have the best reviewers on the planet! 44 for the last chappie! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Thank-you! – SavageWoman  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Tormentor

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_Are you okay?" He whispered in a calm voice, but his breathing had pickup signaling that he was not nearly as calm as he voice suggested. I looked at him and touched his cheek._

"_I am now." I said kissing him lightly. I turned back around and continued._

****

Chapter 24 - Tormentor

"It took me an hour to clean up the kitchen. James watched the entire time, making me jumpy. I was so weak from the pain and terror that I could not seem to do anything right. When I finished, James said he would be in his office and I was not to disturb him. I slowly made my way upstairs wishing a cloud of numbness would take over and spare me the pain. Instead, I threw up in the bathroom and fainted from the pain the spasms of my heaving stomach inflicted on my broken ribs. After I came to, I looked for some pain killers hoping I could find something strong, but I only found aspirin so I took it, showered and collapsed in the bed." I let out the remainder of the air in my lungs relieved that I was done talking about those first horrid moments of my marriage.

"For the next several of months, I learned, usually the hard way, what James meant by perfection. If I got it right, there was no punishment, but if I got it wrong, he let me know viciously. He never really defined what he wanted. I learned by trial and error. Other than the initial slap, James never hit me in the face again. I needed to be presentable to the outside world, instead giving me bruises to places easier to conceal. Eventually, we fell into a routine. Just when I thought I had finally figured out what he wanted, he would change it. He would step up his expectations and I would have to go through another 'adjustment' phase as I tried to relearn what he expected of me. I soon recognized that this would be the normal cycle of our marriage. Then the unimaginable happened. My father died." My voice lowered with sadness and Alice inhaled sharply. I glanced up at her to see her face flooded with pain.

"Bella! What happened?" She gasped.

"He was killed by a drunk driver." I sighed sadly. "But the worst part was I had hardly spoken to him since marrying James. In addition, when I did, James always hovered, making sure I did not say anything to my father about the abuse. However, my father was a smart man. Strangely enough during one of my last conversations with dad, James was not in the room. Dad asked me a question that I immediately recognized as our family security question. Growing up an only child with only one parent, my father was concerned about me when I was old enough to stay at home alone while he was at work. He decided we needed to have a family password and a security question in which we could give a seemingly normal answer to without giving away the fact that what we were really doing was calling for help. When Charlie asked me the question, I hesitated, waffling back and forth on how to answer it. I knew if I gave him the answer that said help, he would rush down to get me out and I worried that James would make good on his threats to hurt my father. However, if I gave him the okay answer, my opportunity to have help to get out of the hell I was in would go out the window. Before I could answer him, Dad told me not to say anything – my hesitation said it all and he would help me get free. I was not aware that James was listening in on the other line until he made his presence known. He told Charlie there was nothing wrong with our marriage. Then he insisted that I tell my father the same thing. I knew my father was not fooled, but now that James knew, it would make it that much harder to get out. I was able to speak to my dad once more after that and it was very brief. When I received the news of his death, it crippled me. I was officially alone in this world. I had no one and my beloved father was dead. The worst of it was that James would not let me attend the funeral and constantly berated the memory of my father. James took particular delight in cutting Charlie down when we discovered that Charlie left everything to a police officer's charity, giving nothing to me. It didn't matter to me that Dad didn't leave anything to me because I would never receive a dime – James would have taken it all." It was exasperating that I did all the giving and he did all the taking.

"After that, I receded into a shell and went through the motions of my life, retreating into myself just trying to make it through one day at a time. Several months after Charlie's death, I received a delivery while James was at work. It arrived by messenger who proceeded to ask me Dad's security question. I gave the 'all-green' response knowing James was not home to know about the delivery. I signed for the letter the messenger presented me before I sent him on his way. My hands shook as I opened the letter, knowing it was from my father. I cried as I read my father's note to me. It said he loved me, was proud of me and saddened that he could not protect me from James. He acknowledged that if I had received this letter, then he was dead. He then outlined the contingency plan he had put into motion for me upon his death. Charlie had put the house, his life insurance and all his worldly possessions into a trust in an offshore account for me. With the note came a safety-deposit key to a bank in Atlanta and a contact name at the bank to assist me. I just needed to get out, away from James." I smiled a little at the relief I felt when I received my father's gift.

"How long did you stay after that?" Alice asked.

"It took me about seven or eight more months to finally get out." I admitted.

"Why so long?" I could tell she was having a hard time fathoming why I would stay that long.

"Alice, James controlled _everything_. He made every decision for me, from how I looked, what I wore, my hairstyle, my makeup; he had complete financial control. I had to account for every penny and for every minute of my day. I even had to present receipts as proof of my day or I would pay for my laziness. He even monitored my weight, if you can believe that. He always seemed one-step ahead of me, so I rarely did anything to deceive him, not willing to reap the consequences. I was his trophy wife, displayed on the mantel as a possession. The only time I received even a glimpse of the man I married was when we were in public together. He had to keep up the appearance of a normal happy marriage. We were newlyweds and had to act the part in public. A few times, I would take advantage of the situation, but soon learned the punishment later was not worth the little digs I could get at him. I guess you say I was a little passive-aggressive." I said with a slightly rebellious smirk.

"I think a lot of it was fear. For a while, I convinced myself that it wasn't that bad. But then James would escalate his need for perfection or he need for a release and the abuse would start again. And, after a while, I started to believe all the horrible things he called me. I still struggle with that one, with my self-worth. But, I knew I just couldn't get up and leave. I had not support, no friends, no place to go. I had no idea how to live on the run or change my identity. It's not something they teach in school. James had endless resources at his disposal. I had to make sure that when I left, James would not come after me. I also did not have money readily available to make my initial escape until I could get to Atlanta. I had no idea how much money Charlie had left me. I needed money for which I did not have to make an accounting for every penny. I did find a way get some money by accident one day when I purchased some clothing. The saleswoman rang up a bunch of clothing for me that was supposed to be on sale. I did not catch the error until after I had paid for it, but I did and came back to get a refund for the sales price. The girl must have been new because she paid me the difference in cash and never noted the refund on my receipt." I smiled at that.

"It was a little liberating. However, shortly after that, I noticed that my birth control was a little off. My period came the day before I took the placebo. I decided I could not take any chances with getting pregnant so I made and appointment at a clinic across town. That is when I met Carlisle. He was the doctor I saw about going on Depo-Provera. During my time there, his nurse noticed a bruise on my neck, but I already had a convincing story to play it off as an accident. She bought it. I got the shot, but because I could not let this visit get back to James, I had to use most of the money I got back from the shopping trip to pay for the appointment. That night, James deviated from his normal schedule. He was pretty regimented about everything from meal times, when he came home, what we did one the weekends, even when we had sex." I shuddered at that admission and Edward sucked in a ragged breath. I looked at his eyes, saw his pain, and touched his cheek.

"It was somewhat of a relief to know so I could prepare myself mentally for it. I never looked at it as making love – it wasn't even sex. It was a chore I had to endure and I did what I had to do in order to survive." I do not think I would ever be ready to talk to Edward about what went on in the bedroom with James. And not wanting to go into that part of my marriage, I turned back to Jasper and Alice. I decided I would gloss over the James's repeated attempts to get me pregnant, hoping no one would notice or bring it up.

"That's when things started to change. James started to step up his need for perfection and the abuse started to become more frequent. Before this time, it had subsided to about once a month. I had perfected my routines quite well and had even started to anticipate what James might want before he could use it against me. However, this change was different and I was unable to anticipate or figure out for some time. It went on for about three months when James finally had to spell it out for me. He had replaced my birth control pills with placebos and was now frustrated that I had not conceived. Of course being on Depo meant it was not going to happen anytime soon. My three months were up and I needed to get another shot before I found myself pregnant with his child. I went back to the clinic. Carlisle came in to ask how the shot was working out when his nurse gave me the shot. They both saw the bruising on my hip. Carlisle's nurse told him about the bruise on my neck the last I was there and he confronted me about it." I continued to tell my story knowing it would soon get to the best part – part where I died.

"It didn't take him long to get the truth out of me and that's when he offered to help me. I realized it was the break I needed, so I took him up on his offer. James was getting crueler and his abusive attacks were coming closer and closer. I had lost weight, I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating – I was a mess. I was scared I would not be able to endure much more of the abuse. I was pretty sure I was a few beatings away from the hospital, and I figured James would never allow his secret life of abusing his wife be made public by having it reported due to a visit to the hospital."

"About a week later, James knocked me unconscious during dinner. When I woke up the next morning still on the floor in the dining room, I realized my unconscious state was the only thing that saved me that night and I knew I would not be so lucky tonight. That's when I called Carlisle and told him it had to be that night." My voice had an edge of desperation to it and I realized I was tense.

"That's why Carlisle was so insistent that Emmett and I get on the first plane out, no matter the cost." Edward mused. He brought his hands up and kneaded my knotted shoulders, eliciting a quiet groan from me.

"What?" Jasper's face was full of surprise and unanswered questions about Edward being involved in my escape. Edward smiled smugly at Jasper before he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, Emmett and I helped her the night she left that fiend." Edward said as he continued to hold my gaze, his voice tight.

"So you've known this whole time?" Alice said, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of a cloak and dagger story.

"No. Emmett and I flew out to Florida to help Carlisle's friend leave an abusive relationship. That is pretty much all we knew. I didn't know much more than that when I left. I knew her name was Marie, that faking her death was the best way to keep her alive, it was obvious she was the victim of physical abuse, she was changing her name, and she had access to some money to make a fresh start. That was all Carlisle would tell me. Oh and I knew the man who abused her was named James and I knew what he looked like." Edward summarized his knowledge of Marie.

"So did you meet him? Does he know who you are? How did you get away?" Alice suddenly started to shoot off rapid-fire questions.

"No I didn't meet him, but I did see him. And no, he doesn't know who I am." Edward said as he looked over at Alice. I decided that continuing the story would be the best way to answer all of Alice's questions.

"The night I left, we had an old friend of James's over for dinner. Laurent was the only reason I got a reprieve that evening. James being James, he had to show off his sailboat and insisted on taking us on a moonlight sail around the bay. The plan was for me to 'fall' off the boat and 'drown'." I said, emphasizing fall and drown with air quotes, probably looking like a goof.

"I waited until we came upon the designated place for my accident and I fell off the boat. The water was frigid, my cardigan and dress doing nothing to protect me. I swam under water, trying to keep out of their searchlights. Once I was far enough away, I slipped off my shoes and dress, and started to swim. The plan was for me to get to the buoy where Carlisle told me his nephews would be waiting to pick me up in a small boat." I stopped when I heard Edward's chuckle. I turned to look at him with a confused look on my face.

"Love, you about did me in keeping up with your swimming." He said with a smile and he glanced up at Jasper and grinned.

"She was _supposed_ to stop at the buoy, but she didn't. She just kept going, swimming so silently Emmett and I almost missed her altogether. We pulled up beside her in the boat, but she didn't seem to notice, so I got in thinking I would stop her. Instead, she just swam faster. I realized she wasn't going to stop for me so I swam with her the entire way to the shore." He said, but then he turned to me.

"Every time I thought you were swimming about as fast as you could possibly go, you just increased you speed. I was starting to worry that if we did not make it to the beach soon, you would leave me behind in your silent wake. Where you even aware I was there before we hit the beach?" Edward was clearly intrigued.

"Yeah. I did not realize I had passed the buoy until I had left it behind. However, I did not think I had the strength to stop and look for you and Emmett so I kept going. After a while, I became aware that someone, well you, was swimming next to me. At that point, I was too consumed by my rage to acknowledge you or even allow you to help me. I needed to prove to myself that I could do this on my own, to prove to myself that I was still capable. Does that make sense?" I said looking at Edward. He nodded before he turned back to Jasper and Alice.

"When she reached the shore, I was astounded at the sight of her. Her body, mainly her torso, spattered with bruises of all different colors and stages of healing. She was too skinny and wearing nothing but a bra and panties. But, even in that condition, she marched up onto beach, so defiant, so courageous. When Carlisle and Esme called her Marie, she growled telling them Marie was dead. Then she passed out from exhaustion, and I caught her before she hit the sand. I was completely in awe of this brave, strong unconscious woman in my arms. It was only then that I became aware that she was planning on faking her death to escape her tormentor." Edward's words amazed me and cause tears to well up in my eyes. I would have never described my actions as courageous. I never thought of myself as strong, defiant or brave. I blamed myself for getting myself into the situation and always felt ashamed of myself for it. I always saw my lapse of judge in marrying James as a character flaw on my part and therefore everything I had done after that was out of fear and cowardice. I had never considered that it was anything else until I heard it from Edward's point of view. My heart swelled with my love for him.

"When did you see James?" Alice said, remembering what Edward had said earlier. I was eager to hear Edward's perspective of this part of the story, since Carlisle had merely glossed over it for me.

"After I caught Bella – well I only knew her as Marie at the time. Esme wrapped her in a blanket before we got in Carlisle's car to pick-up Emmett at the dock. We arrived just as Emmett pulled up. I got out, helped him secure the boat and put the cover on. While we were there, James and, um what did you say his name was Bella?" Edward said turning to take in my enthralled expression.

"What?" I said. Edward chuckled.

"What was the name of James's friend?" Edward asked still amused.

"Sorry, I was unconscious for this part of the story. It's all new to me. Um… His name was Laurent." I said feeling a little out of the loop with my own story.

"James and Laurent pulled the sailboat up along the dock, further down from us. I could hear James as he yelled into his phone something about in 15 minutes someone would be dead and I knew it was _him_. I was so angry with him it was all I could do to keep myself from killing him right there on the spot. Emmett finally had to drag me back to the car. It was a good thing because James was coming towards me on the dock and I probably would have taken him out if he got anywhere near me." Edward looked at me before he continued.

"You know even while he thought you were dead, he was still angry at you? Just before we drove off, I could hear him yell at Laurent. He said that you had better be dead, because if you were not, there would be hell to pay. It was appalling to me that even at the prospect of you death, there was no affection or concern for you. I knew then why you had to make him think you were dead in order to get out. But know that you have me, it changes things." Edward admitted and I knew where he was going with this.

"Wait, Bella? Are you still married to James?" Alice said as the realization hit her.

"Well yes. I disappeared; I did not divorce him. They conducted a search for me, finding nothing of course. By the time I regained my consciousness, the search had been called off. A few days later James held a funeral or more of a wake, I guess. It was for show and he even had the gall to bring a date." I said in a disgusted tone.

"You're joking!" Alice gasped in surprise.

"Some red-head was plastered to his side. The paper said she was a friend of the family, but I had never met her. Funny thing is it did not even bother me that he replacement me so soon, or that he might have been seeing her before I died. I was just relieved I was out and he had a distraction that might keep him from thinking about me." My voice sounded relieved.

"Well, James sounds like a real pig if you ask me. But you know the ending of this story is romantic. I mean Edward helps save you from your tormentor and then brings you back to Arizona and takes care of you…"

"What?" Edward and I laughed in unison astounded at the little pixie's misunderstanding in thinking that Edward carried me away on a white horse.

"But you just said –" Alice started but Edward cut her off.

"No, Alice you assumed." Edward chuckled at her scowl.

"Alice, I left James last spring. I did not move to Arizona until late July. When I met Edward, he didn't know me anymore than I knew him." I smirked

"Carlisle arranged for Bella to take my rental, telling me that she was the daughter of a colleague who needed a place to stay." Edward explained.

"Carlisle asked me to move to Arizona because he knew people here who I could turn to in case I had a problem. I did it more for Carlisle and Esme's peace of mind. They were so worried that James would rear his ugly head again and they wanted to have a way to help me." I said adding the last of the reasons for moving to Arizona.

"When we met, I had a sense of déjà vue, but could not place her. I don't think you knew who I was either." Edward said smiling at me.

"No I didn't." I admitted. I was starting to feel drained, but I knew Alice still had about a thousand questions and we still had not addressed any of the issues that necessitated this little heart-to-heart.

"Of course, as soon as Bella found out I was Carlisle's nephew, she knew exactly who I was." Edward's voice teased. I swatted his arm in feigned annoyance as he silently made fun of my initial reaction to him when we met.

"Did you tell him?" Alice said directing her question to me.

"No." I sighed, not wanting to rehash all the reasons for not telling Edward and the resulting fight we had when he found out the truth.

"Why not?" Alice pressed. Luckily, Edward seemed to be on the same page as me when it came to the need for some privacy about our relationship.

"She had her reasons, Alice and let's just leave it at that." Edward said firmly.

"Can I at least ask when you did find out that Bella was Marie?" Alice asked. Edward looked at me for approval and I nodded.

"After we returned from the boating trip to Lake Bartlett, Labor Day weekend." Edward said, giving no further details. Alice's eyes were still burning with unanswered questions, but before she could ask anymore, Edward turned towards Jasper.

"So Jasper. If Bella decides to seek a divorce from James, revealing that she is still alive, what are the legal ramifications for her because she is assumed dead?" Edward asked the question I was reluctant to ask. Reliving the whole story for the first time since leaving James reminded me how much I still believe his threats to kill me. I did not think James would grant my request for a divorce so easily and let me go.

"Bella, faking your death is not illegal. It is pretty much the same as disappearing, which is essentially, what you did. You did not fake a suicide with a note and you motives were such that most people would understand. The fact that you never reported the abuse is a problem, but understandable. On the other hand, you do have witnesses to the condition of you body. Do you have pictures as well?" Jasper asked and I was about to tell him no when Edward spoke up.

"Yes." Edward looked at my shocked face. "Esme took pictures while you were unconscious just in case you needed proof or insurance later on. She was discreet." Edward's assurances of Esme's discretion did nothing to lessen the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"Okay, that will make this a little easier. Nevertheless, you need to know that since there was a search conducted for your body, you may be expected to pay the cost of the search if you come forward. In addition, if James collected on an insurance policy you could be brought up on fraud charges and James would be expected to return the money. That being said, the fact that you were fleeing for you life instead of trying to get out of debts or something like that is certainly a point in your favor. It really is a deciding factor in cases like these. It depends on what the District Attorney in Florida decides to do." Jasper explained.

"Is there anyway I can find out what the DA will do? I cannot afford to pay back the cost for my search and I certainly don't want to go to jail. It hardly seems fair that my I would have to choose between death at the hands of my husband or prison all because I want a life free of abuse. I guess my life under an assumed name is still the best choice." I said sadly.

"Not necessarily. I'll talk to my friend in the DA's office here in Phoenix and see if he would be willing to call the DA in Florida to get his take on the situation." Jasper offered.

"Please don't tell him who I am. James is very well connected, so please, no hints about James either. I do not even want either DA to know I'm in Arizona. If James even suspects I'm alive…" My voice trailed off as I shuddered, my voice sounding a little panicked. The circle of people who knew was rapidly growing, making me nervous.

"I won't. But, if you don't mind, I would like to do a background check of James – a discreet check so see what we can find out about him. Okay?" I was still worried, but I knew Jasper knew what he was doing to I gave my consent. I answered Jasper's questions, telling him everything I knew about James that would make it easier to look into his past. I looked at Edward and grabbed his beer, taking a long pull from it before I gave it back to him. He smiled at me and I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves before I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So Bella? Who else knows about this?" Alice asked, her curiosity still burning in her voice.

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme, you and Jasper. My friend Angela knows that I have changed my name and am hiding from James, but she doesn't know the specifics of the abuse or my story. I suppose she has told Ben, her husband." I said, but then Edward spoke.

"Uh… Emmett knows too." Edward admitted.

"What?" I said, my voice rising in annoyance. I wasn't so much annoyed that Emmett knew – he was there when I left James. I was annoyed and scared that Rose probably knew as well – as if I did not have enough problems with her hating me. Now I would have to endure her smug looks and comments knowing why I truly was unworthy of Edward. Would she even bother to keep it a secret? Would she blab it Tanya? Rose held no special affinity towards me and I doubt she would feel any sort of obligation to protect my identity.

"Calm down, love." Edward said trying to assuage my fears.

"Calm down? Why did you tell him?" I turned towards him and glowered, feeling hurt that he would tell Emmett without asking me first. Edward saw my betrayed look and backpedalled. He captured my face between his hands and looked into my frightened eyes as my panic spread.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out all on his own. When we had the fight when I found out who you were, I went to him for advice. Before I could even say anything about it, Emmett told me he knew you were Marie." Edward explained. I searched his eyes for any signs of deception and found none.

"Does Rose know?" I whispered looking into Edward's slightly panicked eyes. His face blurred as tears flooded my eyes once again.

"No, love. She doesn't." Edward said, but then paused as he contemplated what he was about to say next.

"But I think you should tell her." I could not believe Edward had just suggested I share my biggest darkest secret with someone who hated me. I pulled my face out of his hands and moved away from him.

"Why don't I just take a full page ad out in the Arizona Republic or, better yet, the Miami Herald and announce who I am? Are you nuts? Why in the hell would I tell Rose?" I yelled, gesturing my hands in the air. After reliving the emotional turmoil of my past, making myself vulnerable, displaying my shame to people I had known for barely a month, I was done. How many more people needed to know? Certainly not Rose. I was already gun shy from Edward's initial reaction to tell anyone else, but Rose? Of all the people… I got up off the couch and hurried out of the room, ignoring the protests of those in the room.

"Bella! You don't understand!" Edward pleaded, his voice full of regret, but I just shut the door to his bedroom – ignoring him. I slid down the door to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest as the tears ran down my cheeks. I buried my face in my knees and cried. I could hear hushed voices talking and people moving in the other room and knew immediately that Jasper and Alice were leaving.

"I'm such an idiot. I knew this was hard for her to talk about. I should have never brought up Rose." Edward's hushed voice said.

"I sense the emotions from reliving that nightmare have taken its toll on her system right now." Jasper's voice was quieter, but the high ceilings of Edward's place carried their voices making it sound like they were almost in the same room with me.

"Is this the first time she's talked about it?" Alice whispered.

"I believe so. It's the first time I've heard the full story from start to finish." Edward admitted and I felt bad that he found out all my secrets that same time as Jasper and Alice. But at the same time I was grateful I did not have to relay the information more than once. It was hard enough the first time, only becoming aware of the toll it was taking on my emotions now that I found myself hiding from everyone in Edward's bedroom. I felt like a little child, vulnerable and unprepared for the emotional onslaught I was feeling.

"Let me talk to her." I heard Alice's higher-pitched voice say quietly.

"Alice…" The warning in Edward's tone was clear even with the loud clicking sound of Alice's stilettos on the tiled floor as she neared the door I leaned against.

"Bella?" Alice said softly through the door. She was so short, it almost sounded she was on the same level as my slouched form on the floor.

"Please let me in." She begged from the other side of the door. I was tired and emotionally exhausted and even though I should feel ashamed at my emotional outburst, I could not find it in me. Did Edward not get it? Did he suddenly think Rose would welcome me with open arms when she found out? What in the hell was wrong with that man?

"Please? Bella?" Alice continued to beg as she lightly tapped on the door. I could feel the fight drain right out of my system as physical exhaustion fatigued my body almost instantly and I stifled a yawn.

"What do you want, Alice." My voice sounded defeated.

"Please let me in. I just want to talk." Her voice was full of concern.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't. I just can't talk anymore, alright?" I said, putting up my last defense.

"You don't have to. I'll do the talking, you do the listening." She was a persistent one and I found I no longer had the will to fight her or the patience to listen to her beg. She was keeping me from wallowing in my self-pity and it slightly annoyed me.

I sighed loudly, positive she could hear it even through the door. I slid to the side away from the front of the door, reached above my head, turned the knob and opened the door to Alice. I didn't look up to meet her eyes. I just wrapped my arm back around my knees while I laid my head back down as well, concealing my face in a curtain of brown waves. Alice closed the door softly behind her, sat down next to me, and put her arm around my shoulders. That simple gesture caused my defenses to falter and I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes as my silent sobs shook my shoulders uncontrollably. As hard as I tried, I just could not hold back the torrent of emotions coursing through my system.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I completely forgot to thank Bunnybabi for helping me with all-things related to Miami. She suggested the location for James and Marie's house in the last chapter, as well as giving me the name of Miami's largest newspaper. Thank-you!

**Now, on with the accolades! Thank-you for getting this story up to over 500 reviews! Woo Hoo! You are all amazing, just like your reviews! I'm in so deep with my addiction, I don't think there is any hope (or desire) for a recovery! LOL Thanks to everyone to reads and/or reviews! - SavageWoman  
**


	25. Chapter 25 Removing The Thorns

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

_I sighed loudly, positive she could hear it even through the door. I slid to the side away from the front of the door, reached above my head, turned the knob and opened the door to Alice. I didn't look up to meet her eyes. I just wrapped my arm back around my knees while I laid my head back down as well, concealing my face in a curtain of brown waves. Alice closed the door softly behind her, sat down next to me, and put her arm around my shoulders. That simple gesture caused my defenses to falter and I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes as my silent sobs shook my shoulders uncontrollably. As hard as I tried, I just could not hold back the torrent of emotions coursing through my system._

****

Chapter 25 – Removing The Thorns

"Bella, wake up." Charlie's voice called in my ear.

"Five more minutes, Dad." I mumbled. Why was he waking me up when I'm so tired? I heard a musical laugh and wondered when my dad had ever laughed like that.

Bella – Love. I'm not your Dad." The voice chuckled with a velvety softness that could only belong to one person. Edward. I sighed as a happy little smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. Then I felt the most wonderful thing, Edward's soft lips placing tender little kisses all over my face. Light giggles escaped my lips as the happiness erupted from deep inside my heart. As soon as the kisses ceased my eyelids fluttered open and to see Edward, my Edward, his green eyes full of tenderness gazing into mine.

"Good Morning, Sweetie." I purred as I snuggled into Edward's embrace wrapping my arms around him. Waking up in Edward's arms was the closest thing to heaven I could imagine.

"Mmmm. How are you feeling?" Edward buried his face in my hair and he pulled me closer to him.

"Wonderful." I smiled in contentment, before the memories of the previous evening came back into the forefront of my mind causing my face to fall.

"Edward?" My voice was full of apprehension as I pulled back to look at his face. Edward took one look at me and knew instantly what I was about to say.

"Bella, you don't need –" He started, but I cut him off before he could say it.

"Yes I do. I'm so sorry about last night." I pressed, feeling abashed at my emotional outburst. I really needed to get it under control. It seemed as though every time my world was threatened, I lashed out like a two year old. I felt ill equipped to handle my emotions when the panic started to take over.

"Bella" Edward lightly scolded. "I thought we settled this last night. I'm sorry. I should have never brought up Rose. It was inconsiderate of me. It was clear to everyone how stressed you were after reliving your past for us. I didn't think before I opened my big mouth."

"I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for my behavior, my overreactions." I sighed.

"You've been under a lot of stress, waiting for the axe to fall, not to mention the emotional upheaval. And every time you let someone in on your secret, your security is threatened." Edward kissed my forehead and hugged me to him.

"That's what Alice said. I just wish I could control my reactions a little better." I said feeling contrite.

"What _did_ Alice say?" Edward inquired.

"Basically what you said; that I was under a lot of stress and that reliving my past had churned up my emotions and fears." I replied snuggling closer.

"What did she say about Rose?" Edward added.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I asked.

"Yes. But she didn't elaborate." He admitted.

"Alice told me Rose had been in an abusive relationship before she met Emmett. She thought maybe Rose could help me deal with what I had been through." I replied, still curious about this unforeseen revelation into Rose's past.

"Did you have any questions?" His offer was sincere and I smiled at him.

"Well… maybe a few." I laughed softly. "What happened? How did she get out? How long ago has it been? How did she meet Emmett?" I started to shoot questions at Edward about Rose, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I met Rose four years ago while I was working as an intern. She was the obvious victim of domestic violence when she came to the ER. I patched her up and told her I had to report the incident to the authorities. She begged me not to, but I would not budge. She was not happy with me, to say the least. But I think she forgave me when I introduced her to Emmett." Edward chortled, but I didn't join in. I was still mulling over the idea of Rose helping me. Everyone seemed to think that Rose would suddenly want to be around me if she knew how my own story paralleled hers, but it still did not explain why she disliked me so. If this truly were about Tanya, our shared pasts would not make any difference. For some reason, I felt there was another reason for her hostility towards me and I found myself less than eager to initiate a friendship with her.

"I still don't see why Rose would want to help me. She's been so openly hostile towards me." I said quietly.

"Bella, I think Rose was using Tanya as a smoke screen to hide the real reason for her hostility and it has nothing to do with you." Edward started to explain, but I shook my head vehemently.

"Then explain it to me, because I don't see it." I shot back thoroughly convinced Rose hated me.

"I… I think it might be best if she does that. Rose owes you that, besides, I don't think I could explain it in a way you would understand. However, I'm sure she could." Edward said cryptically.

"But Edward" I protested.

"It's not my story or feelings to explain. It's hers." Edward countered. However, before I could get any further in my argument, my cell phone rang. Edward groaned and kissed my lips chastely as he caressed my shoulders exposed from my tank top.

"Sorry, Love. You are not going to get anymore out of me right now. Why don't you answer your phone; I've got to get ready for work." He said with a little frown. I mimicked his expression as I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I said as I watched Edward get out of bed, admiring his body.

"_Bella! Get ready, I'll be there in thirty minutes." _Alice chirped happily and I smiled.

"And what, pray tell, are we doing on this Saturday?" I said with fake sternness before I mouthed 'Alice' to Edward when he glanced my way with an inquisitive look. He grinned and shook his head before he gave me a quick kiss.

"_We're going to the spa, lunch, maybe a little shopping – just the girls!" _Alice said. She sounded extremely excited and I could not help but grin at her enthusiasm.

"Okay. Can you hold on a second, Alice?" I said. Not waiting for her to answer I cupped my hand over the receiver so I could talk to Edward before he disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

"What time are you off work?" I said to Edward in a low voice as I got out of bed.

"Not until six." He answered and put his arm around my waist.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight then." I said, standing on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before I left. Apparently, Edward had other ideas and he pulled me up against his chest and kissed me deeply. I completely forgot about Alice on the phone as I lost myself to Edward, as our kiss quickly grew more passionate. I sighed internally when I tilted my head to the side to give better access to my mouth as I met Edward's tongue with my own. Edward had one hand firmly in the small of my back while his other hand wound into the hair at the back of my head. He tugged my head back, breaking out of our kiss to attack my neck and I gasp in pleasure. I burrowed my free hand in his hair and tugged roughly, as I strained to get closer to him.

I was so lost in Edward that I completely forgot about Alice, until I heard her yelling through the phone in my other hand. I closed the phone and tossed it on the bed. Edward's breath wavered on my neck from his silent laughter.

"Alice. Is. Not. Going. To. Like. That." Edward said in between lavishing kisses on my neck and bare shoulders.

"Alice who?" I barely managed to pant out, not caring at all about my friend I just hung up with so I could make-out with my boyfriend. I felt like a hormonal teenager, and I liked it. I turned my head, caught Edward's earlobe between my teeth, and gently nipped it.

"Bella" Hearing Edward moan my name brought a rush of heady excitement. Once again, much to my dismay, Edward slowed his kisses and relaxed his hold on me, but only slightly. I growled in frustration and he laughed. He was always the one to pull back, never pushing the boundaries of our physical relationship. I was starting to get a complex.

"You call in sick and I'll tell Alice something came up." I whispered in his ear seductively – hopeful, but knowing Edward would not go for it.

"Sorry, Love. Not today." He chuckled.

"Always the responsible one." I sighed. "You do realize all you've done is left me all hot and bothered. Time for a cold shower." I teased lightly with a smirk.

"You're not the only one needing a cold shower, Love." Edward smirked back.

"Hmmm." I pursed my lips. "See you tonight." My lips twisted into a smile as I pulled away form him.

"Love you." Edward said as I grabbed my phone off his bed.

"Love you." I returned as he disappeared into the bathroom.

I called Alice and begged her forgiveness while I quickly made my way over to my place. She laughed and said I had 20 minutes as she was on her way. I jumped into the shower, scrubbing myself clean. As soon as I was out, I dried off, put on my robe, and stepped out into my room to get an outfit. Of course, Alice was quicker than I thought, having let herself in and selected my clothing. She sat, pretty as a fairy, perched on my bed, filing her nails.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Alice said, not even looking up from her nails.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." I glared at her warily as I picked up the light pink French cuff shirt from Victoria Secret and black skinny jeans before I retreated into the bathroom. Just before I closed the door, I heard her laugh. As soon as I finished getting dressed, I brushed teeth and towel dried my wet hair. I could her Alice on the phone, but could not make out what she was saying, so I continued with my primping.

"Don't worry about your hair and make-up. We will be going to the spa first, so anything you do will be wasted." Alice called through the door. I pulled my damp hair into a ponytail, opened the door and slipped on a pair of bronze, reptile, sling back pumps.

Alice and I made our way to her yellow Porsche and I shuddered a little at the memory of my last ride in this car and its crazy driver. I slipped into the passenger side and we were off to Alice's favorite spa. Twenty minutes later, we were standing in the front reception area of the New Moon Day Spa. Alice turned to me with a smile, but something caught her eye behind me. Her smile fell and she glanced past me back towards the front entrance. Alice gave me a nervous smile as I heard someone behind me clear their throat.

"Um… Hi Alice, hi Bella." I did not have to turn around to know it was Rose. I returned Alice's nervous smile before I turned around to greet Rose.

"Hi Rose." My voice was calm, but my pulse was agitated. Surprisingly, Rose gave me a smile completely devoid of the hostility that normally greeted me. As I looked at her, I could see her eyes were friendly – hesitant, but friendly and a hint of something else. Rose fidgeted a little and started to wring her hands. The realization that Rose was nervous surprised me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Alice sounded just as surprised to see Rose here as I was.

"I a… I was wondering…" It was the first time I had ever seen Rose struggle for words. "Can I join you two today?" She said, her voice quiet, eyes pleading. I blinked a few times in surprise, grateful I didn't let my jaw go slack as well.

"Fine by me. Bella?" Alice said as she turned to me.

"S…sure." I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for my not so smooth response. I excused myself when my cell phone rang. Even with Rose there, I could not hide my smile when I saw it was Edward.

"Hi Sweetie" I said answering my phone.

"_Hi there beautiful" _Edward replied.

"Miss me already?" I teased lightly

"_Every minute I'm not with you. But I do have another reason for this call."_ His voice sounded reticent.

"Okay, shoot." I said lightly.

"_Rose is planning on asking if she can join you and Alice on your "girl's day out" today."_ Edward said quietly, waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, I know. She's already here." I said, still keeping voice light to hide my wariness.

_I'm sorry, I didn't find out until a few minutes ago when Emmett mentioned it to me on the phone."_ He apologized.

"It's okay, but what's with Rose? She's being friendly to me and she seems nervous." I replied quietly while glancing over at Alice and Rose, hoping I was out of earshot. I wondered if Edward could give me a reason for the change in Rose's demeanor.

"_Well, um… Apparently Emmett told her about you last week."_ I tried to control my reaction, but still managed to inhale loudly enough for Edward to hear it over the phone.

"_I'm sorry. He told her what he knew – the basics."_ Edward's voice was full of remorse. I felt my cheeks flush as a sense of dread seeped into my bones, but I was determined to act rationally. I took a deep breath before I responded.

"Thanks for the warning." I whispered, not wanting to tip off Alice and Rose to my distress.

"_Are you going to be okay?"_ Edward asked probably concerned he had ruined my day.

"I'll be fine and don't worry. If I have a problem, I will have Alice take me home. Fair enough?" I said, trying to sound more confident that I felt.

"_You're sure?"_ He pressed.

"Yes. Don't worry." I reassured him.

"_I wish I could be there with you."_ Edward still sounded worried.

"Well you can't. You weren't invited – _girls_ day out." I laughed a little louder causing Rose and Alice to look over at me.

"_Alright then. I love you and I'll see you tonight."_ Edward said sounding as if he was trying to accept my assurances.

"I love you too. Bye." I said before I closed the phone. I turned back to Rose and Alice who were making their way over to me.

Apparently, Alice checked us in while I was on the phone, so we were ushered right in for our appointment. I'm not sure what Alice did to get Rose in without an appointment, but determined it was a secret I wanted that pixie to teach me. We changed out of our clothes and wrapped a towel around ourselves before we made our way to the steam room, having a few minutes before first treatment. I followed Rose inside and sat down, only then becoming aware that Alice had not followed suit. Before I could react, Rose turned to me. I could barely make out her shape in the thick steam.

"Bella, Emmett told me about your past." She blurted out. I was shocked she was so straightforward about it – no warning, no lead in, no build up. It was hard to gauge her expressions through the steam.

"I know. Edward called to warn me." I chuckled a little sheepishly. I figured since she was being blunt, I might as well be too. She laughed softly but then it grew quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"How long did you stay?" Rose asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Just under a year and a half." I said, quietly. Strangely enough, knowing that she had a similar past to mine, I did not feel as nervous admitting that.

"Has Edward said anything about my experiences?" She asked, her voice sounding timid.

"Just the basics. You know, abusive boyfriend landed you in the hospital. Edward introduced you to Emmett." I offered the abbreviated version of what little I knew.

"Is that all he said?" She said incredulously. I could see the movement of her head as I shook it.

"Yes. Edward said it wasn't his story to tell." I explained

"Would you like to hear it?" She asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I offered, still unsure why she was suddenly being nice to me.

"No, I want you to know. Maybe it will help you understand better." She muttered to herself.

"Okay" I said.

"I met a man named Royce King. We hit it off really well and soon we were in the midst of a passionate relationship. After a few months, we moved in together. We seemed to get along so well, everything was perfect. After a few weeks, I started to see a side of Royce I didn't usually see. When we went out, I hardly ever saw him drink anything to hard – he usually kept to beer or wine. However, once I moved in with him, I realized he drank a lot more that he let on and what he really like to drink was hard liquor. The first time he hit me, we had been fighting over something trivial. I don't even remember what it was, but Royce was immediately sorry – pleading for my forgiveness right away. I accepted his apologies thinking he did not mean it and it was an accident. We had both been drinking and our argument got a little heated. Over the next two months, it happened several times again. Each time, he would beg my forgiveness and promise to change." She said.

"I decided to make sure I didn't get into arguments with Royce when he was drinking. It worked for a while, but eventually he started to hit me without the excuse of an argument. By then I was embarrassed I had a boyfriend who hit me. Royce had also started with the put downs and snide comments. My self-esteem took a major hit and I started to believe him." Rose sounded sad.

"Didn't you ask Jasper for help?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. As soon as I asked the question, I felt like such a hypocrite. Who was I to judge when my father was a cop. But I didn't take the question back. I was curious about her reasons for not involving Jasper, wondering if they were similar to mine.

"I've asked myself that countless times. I guess I was ashamed and more than a little prideful. I thought I could make it work between Royce and me I didn't want to admit defeat or that I had made a big mistake." I shivered in spite of the steam, realizing how similar our experiences were.

"Well, one night I came home to Royce and a couple of friends; they were all drunk. I immediately recognized Royce's ill mood and knew he we be hitting me after his friends left. I decided to get out of the way and spend the night at a girlfriend's place, but Royce stopped me before I could go. He hit me in front of his friends and soon they all joined in knocking me around. By the time they were done with me, I was a mess. I stumbled next door and asked a neighbor to take me to the ER." I stifled my gasp at Rose's admission, grateful the steam was thick enough to mask my face.

"That's when I met Edward. He was working as an intern. He patched me up and gave me the speech about being lucky this time. He then told me he was reporting it to the police. I was terrified. I knew it would make Royce angry, but I was more worried about what Jasper would think. I knew he would be disappointed with me. You know, if Edward hadn't forced my hand and called to the police, I would have gone back to Royce. But once Jasper realized what was going on, he got me the help and support I needed." Rose paused for a moment.

"Edward said he introduced you to Emmett." I said.

"Yes he did. I came back to get a few stitches removed and Edward was there. Emmett stopped by to see where his brother was working and he introduced us." Rose paused as if she was lost in her thoughts. "Emmett was really great. He didn't get scared off, and stood by me, even through the trial and everything." Rose was about to continue when I interrupted her.

"Trial?" I said in astonishment.

"I brought Royce and his friends up on charges of assault and battery. He's currently serving the maximum sentence." Rose said triumphantly. I was floored. Rose broke free and put Royce in jail. I envied that fact that she was rid of Royce's hold on her. We sat there in the room listening to the hiss of the steam as it pushed into the small space.

"Rose? Why did you share this with me? I mean, it's not like we're… close." I needed to understand her sudden change in behavior before I trusted her. Rose let out a humorless laugh.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation for my past behavior towards you." She said. She took my lack of response as agreement and continued.

"When Edward brought you to be the barbeque, I was surprised. He never brought girls around, always too busy to date. No one ever seemed to catch his eye. On the surface I was a little worried about him, but deep down I was grateful he hadn't found anyone special." Rose said. What was she saying? Does she have feeling for Edward? Her brother-in-law?

"Rose? Do you have a thing for Edward?" I blurted out, confused and a little frightened of her answer.

"Oh! No. Nothing like that." Rose laughed out loud.

"I don't understand then." I muttered, but felt immensely relieved she was not crushing on Edward behind Emmett's back.

"I have always worried about the day Edward would find someone special. Not because of jealously, it was because I didn't want anyone new to know about my past, my secrets. I was ashamed and worried what you would think of me. So I acted childishly and tried to push you away and make you feel unwelcome." She clarified.

"But what about Tanya?" I asked the obvious question. Rose chuckled.

"Tanya was safe. I knew Edward did not like her and nothing would come of it, so it was easy to encourage. Besides, she already knew about my history with Royce." Rose sounded rueful and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I am sorry Bella. Sorry for the way I have treated you. I don't expect you to trust me or even want to be friends with me right now. I have been nothing short of a bitch towards you, and my behavior to you has been awful. All you did was capture Edward's heart and return his affections and I treated you horribly for it." Rose said sadly. I heard Rose move and looked up to see she had moved closer so I could see her face through the steam.

"Bella, I don't expect your forgiveness, but I do hope that one day we can be friends." Rose said with a look of sincerity on her face. It was the first time I had ever see Rose so unguarded, so open. It took me a moment to recover from my shock. I sucked the heavy moist air into my lungs while I contemplated what to say.

"I would like that very much Rose." I said giving her a shy smile hoping she was being genuine, but still a little reticent to completely believe she had done a complete turn-around towards me.

"Haven't you two had enough steam?" Alice's voice cut sharply in the nervous air thick with expectation and steam.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Rose shot back as she returned my smile.

Alice had the rest of the day planned. Our morning was filled with spa treatments and a visit to the spa salon. We followed that with lunch at a little café that served an assortment of pasta, sandwiches and pastries. Of course, a girl's day out with Alice would not be complete without shopping. I had a better time than I expected, especially with the addition of Rose.

"Thanks Alice!" I called from my driveway as she drove away waving.

"Hey beautiful" Edward said from behind me as he walked over to me from my front porch.

"Edward!" I laughed as I spun around to look at him. He pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"I missed you." He said. He sounded tired and I pulled back to look at his face.

"I missed you too. Rough day?" I said gazing into his exhausted face. The grey t-shirt he was wearing set his green eyes off making them look like the sea after a storm.

"A day in the ER usually is." His shoulders slumped and I realized how stressful it must be to have to deal in life-and-death situations all the time. I pulled his head down to my shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Come with me. I'll fix us some comfort food and we can relax." I said pulling out of his embrace.

"Sounds perfect." He said as he picked up my purchases and headed for the door.

*************

"Hey Bella!" I cringed as soon as I heard Mike's voice say my name. It never sounded as good as when it rolled off Edward's tongue. I reluctantly turned to face Mike as he caught up with me in the hallway outside the teachers' lounge.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Newton?" I said formally, knowing it would annoy him. Over the past week, Mike had stepped up his game – asking me out more, being more forward in his attempts to advance a relationship with me outside of work. It was getting tiresome and I was tempted to invite Edward back to the school to remind Mike that I was already in a relationship. Mike steered me into the teachers' lounge.

"I wanted to know if we could go out for drinks sometime." He said in a low voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides, I have a boyfriend." I said hoping that would put an end to it, but it only seemed to egg him on.

"And I'm dating Jessica. I don't think that should stop us if we wanted to get to know each other better." He countered with a leer before he continued. "Look, school is out early today. Why don't we skip out and go somewhere private and get to know each other better." He reached out and trailed his hand down my upper arm, causing a sick knot form in the bottom of my stomach.

"No thank you Mike." I reprimanded and stepped back, out of his reach. He had never been this forward before. I quickly brushed past him and out of the lounge, hurrying back to my classroom.

As soon as the final bell rang, I took Mike's advice and cut out early in the hopes of avoiding another of his unwanted advances. I sighed in relief as I drove out of the parking lot of the school. I wanted to get home. Edward had worked all night and did not get home until six this morning. He stopped by, but I sent him home to get some sleep. I forgot to mention to him that I would be off early today, so a surprise was in order.

I parked my car in my garage and hurried inside, dropping my schoolwork in my office. I brushed my teeth, fluffed my hair and grabbed my key before I made my over to Edward's place. I knew he would be asleep and I did not want to wake him, so I used the key he gave last week. I smiled as I recalled teasing him while we were at dinner at Ben and Angela's home. He had a key to my place – being my landlord and all, and I did not have one to his place. After we got home, he gave me a key.

I quietly let myself in and tiptoed down to his room. He was on his stomach with his hands under his pillow, shirtless, wearing only boxers with his legs tangled in the sheets. His hair had fallen across his forehead and into his eyes. I loved to watch him sleep. I gently brushed the hair out of his eyes as he snored lightly. He was really out, so I decided to make myself at home and give him a little more time to rest.

I busied myself cleaning up his neglected place. The hospital had really kept him busy lately and I didn't quite understand why, but I went with it, knowing he was almost done with his residency. I helped myself to a soft drink, which I managed to spill on myself. If Edward were a fly on the wall watching me pathetically hang out in his house waiting for him to wake up, he would probably be rolling on the floor laughing. Feeling the stickiness of the soft drink against my skin, I quietly made my way back into Edward's room and into his closet to get something to wear. I grabbed a shirt and a pair to shorts, not even looking at them, before I disappeared into his bathroom to clean up and change.

As soon as I changed out of my sticky clothes, I realized I had grabbed a dress shirt. I put it on, figuring I could go back out and grab a t-shirt. I came out to see the bed empty. I furrowed my brow as I looked around the room and saw he was not here. I heard the front door open and Edward's greeting to a visitor. I decided to sneak a peak at who it was.

"Tanya." I heard Edward say and my heart sank to the floor.

"Edward, you look yummy." She purred.

"What are you do–" Edward started but then his voice was muffled and cut off. I spied a quick look around the corner to see Tanya wrapped around Edward in a fierce lip lock. Edward was still shirtless, but had donned a pair of sleep pants. I started to feel my anger rise at the sight, but then Edward pushed her off him.

"Get off me. Emmett was right." Edward said in a frustrated voice and my heart fluttered knowing he did not enjoy Tanya's advances.

"Come on Eddie." She cooed and I felt the corners of my mouth lift in a smile knowing the use of that nickname would only make him mad.

"How many times do I have to say it? I am not interested. Besides, I have a girlfriend." Edward grumbled, shaking his head.

"So. I am not looking for a relationship. I just want to have a good time. I could be your dirty little secret." Tanya said, stepping towards him, and running her hands up his chest, but before she could get too far, Edward grabbed her wrists and pushed her away from him.

"No Tanya." He said a little louder, getting angrier.

"Your girlfriend won't be home for another hour or two. She'll never know." Tanya said as she kept trying to get closer to Edward, who kept maneuvering out of her reach.

I had heard enough. I slipped off the shorts I was wearing and messed up my hair. Then I undid a button or two on the shirt - more that I normally would. I bit my lips to make them redder and stepped out from behind the wall.

"Go home, Tanya and don't come back." Edward said, rejecting her again. Neither of them saw my approach at first. Tanya was standing in front of Edward who had his back to me, but my movement must have caught her eye because she glanced over Edward's shoulder and spied me. Edward followed her eyes just as I reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him with hooded eyes. I gave him a sly wink as he smiled crookedly at me.

"There you are." I purred at Edward, pouring it on thick.

"Miss me?" He smiled back as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"You left me all alone in the big soft bed of yours." I said with a little pout.

"Sorry, love. How can I make it up to you?" Edward said, licking his lips as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip still pushed out in a pout.

"I'm sure I can think of _something_." I countered back, running my hand up his chest to the back of his neck.

"I love you." Edward said with a look of amazement on his face as he moved his hand from my lips to the side of my neck.

"I love you." I said back, completely lost in his gaze. There was a long pause as Edward and I looked into each other's eyes. Edward did not seem to be aware of Tanya's presence anymore as he lowered his head and kissed me deeply.

"I'm still here." Tanya shrieked in annoyance at our display of affection.

"Why?" I said blatantly bored, as I looked her squarely in the face. Tanya inhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bye, Tanya." Edward said, gently pushing her out the door before slamming it in her face. I could not hold back my giggles at the sound of Tanya shrieking and stomping away to her car.

"Can I just say - Wow? You look so sexy in my shirt." Edward said in a husky voice as he pulled me into his arms and attacked my neck. My heart delighted at his words. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm ecstatic you're here, but where did you come from?" Edward smirked.

"I've been here for a while now, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I got off work early and decided to surprise you." Edward looked at my outfit and gave me my favorite sexy grin, effectively turning my legs to a quivering mass.

"Surprise doesn't begin to cover how I feel seeing you dressed like that. What exactly did you have in mind?" His comments caused me to blush profusely and I suddenly felt shy. I ducked my head.

"I spilled a pop on my shirt and needed a change of clothes. When I came out of your bathroom, you had left to answer the door. When I heard what Tanya was suggesting, I decided to do something about it." I laughed at the end.

"Thank-you." He said, kissing me gently as he pulled me into the family room.

"Anytime." I mumbled against his lips.

"Are you excited for your birthday? Only two more days." Edward teased as he pulled me down on the couch with him. I tucked my legs under me and cuddled into his side as I groaned.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to just forget it?" My voice sounded hopeful.

"Not a chance." Edward laughed at my reluctance to celebrate my birthday.

**

* * *

**

A/N: In honor of my birthday, I'm giving you Chapter 25! (Don't ask me how old I am – cuz I'm not telling! ;-) LOL

**I need to answer a few questions that have come up in my reviews…**

**I've had a few comments about whether or not Bella and Edward are out of character. Let me clarify my reasons for OOC in my summary. First off – there are no vampires, so Edward is obviously going to be out of character. Second, they are not in high school. Edward is 28 years old and Bella is about to turn 25. They have graduated college, working in their respective careers and both been in previous relationships. I have tried to portray Bella as someone who has grown into her own by now, gained some confidence, but still has those basic qualities we all know and love. She's an adult now. Edward doesn't have to deal with being a monster so I'm hoping he is the kind of man he would have been if he had remained human and was living in the current century. LOL Anyway, I decided to answer this question here because some of these questions came from anonymous reviewers. ;) Hope this explains it!**

**And now… I didn't get a chance to reply to my reviews – Sorry my chickies – a combination of life and a change in my job. So here's a shout out to everyone who reviewed!**

**OfficialWhaleSaver, orlibluver, Angels And Airwaves, ThisIsMyDesguise, Transfiguration, ilovemclife, Bunnybabi, tigermoonlight67, ny88, Bennyjo4, GoldenPhoenix 12, twilightobession, blackgem88, amrawo, laceyndom, skhdance11 (twice!), sirenastarot, FRK921, iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, loie, jvanshuff, junebuge84, goldeneyedfanpire, Sarah B., Alice Cullen 24.4, and 2 anonymous reviewers.**

**Okay – that was a really long authors note – sorry. :} Thanks for reading and reviewing! - SavageWoman  
**


	26. Chapter 26 Motorcycles and Hearts

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_Are you excited for your birthday? Only two more days." Edward teased as he pulled me down on the couch with him. I tucked my legs under me and cuddled into his side as I groaned._

"_Are you sure I can't convince you to just forget it?" My voice sounded hopeful._

"_Not a chance." Edward laughed at my reluctance to celebrate my birthday._

****

Chapter 26 – Motorcycles and Hearts  


"Bella, please don't be difficult about this." Edward sounded exasperated.

"Charlie would be rolling over in his grave if he knew what you were trying to get me to do, you know that right? And on my birthday, no less!" I whined. I was excited when Edward had asked me to get my birthday off from work, that was, until I found out what we were doing.

"Actually I don't know that." Edward grinned, his eyes aglow with a mischievous light.

"Motorcycles are reckless and stupid," I said, quoting my father as I eyed the powerful looking bike in front of me. It was had a sleek look to it as tubes of chrome flowed and twisted into a menacing machine of power. Charlie instilled in me a fear of motorcycles. Having seen his fair share of motorcycle accidents, he made sure to lecture me about the hazards of riding one.

"You sound like my old drivers ed. teacher." Edward laughed as he put down the helmet he was holding.

"No, I'm just channeling my father, the police chief." I frowned as I folded my arms across my chest taking a stubborn stance. I briefly glared down at the white tank top with Harley Davidson emblazoned across the front with a swirling design that Edward had managed to talk me into wearing before he told me what we were doing. I had a feeling Alice had a hand in selecting my outfit, complete with black boot cut jeans and black riding boots. It was the three-inch heels on the boots that made me suspect Alice. I had to admit the clothes made me feel sexy, that was, until I saw the bike Edward wanted me to ride. I trained my glare back on him before he gave me a decidedly evil crooked grin. He crouched slightly and started to 'stalk' me.

"I don't know what you are planning Edward Masen, but it's not going to work," I said as I nervously started to back away from him and further into his garage, his grin getting bigger.

"Bella," he growled playfully as he continued to walk towards me, the sound of his voice sending a thrill of excitement laced with desire through my body.

"Time to use my powers of persuasion again," Edward said his voice husky. Having experienced Edward's persuasive powers, I knew I was in trouble.

"No. Stay!" I pointed at him, trying to keep my face serious as I fought down the smile that was threatening the corners of my mouth.

"You know I can't stay away from you." Edward's face looked even more mischievous as he continued his advance.

I glanced over my shoulder and realized I was almost to the door that led from Edward's garage into his house. I turned back to Edward to see him deepen his crouch slightly as he prepared to 'spring' on me. I tried to play it cool, but failed completely as a squeal of excitement escaped my lips as before I made a play for the door. Edward was fast and before I knew it, I found myself enveloped in Edward's arms and pressed up against the door with my hands flat against his chiseled chest.

Edward lowered his face to mine before he detoured to the side and trailed soft kisses along my jaw up to my ear. When he kissed the hollow behind my ear, a shiver ran down my spine and I fisted his tight, black, skull T-shirt with my hands.

"That drives me wild." I said as I pulled him closer to me, as Edward tightened his embrace.

"I'm counting on it." His breathy chuckle fanned across my skin and I knew it was pointless to resist him. Right now, Edward was fully aware of the effect he had on me and would use it to his advantage.

"Kiss me." I almost begged wanting to feel his mouth on mine. He quickly obeyed my command knowing he had won without a fight. Edward kissed me thoroughly before we pulled apart panting for air.

I closed my eyes and let out a long sign as I contemplated all the dangers that awaited me if I got on that powerful looking bike. I opened my eyes and glanced over at the bike. It looked fast and made me nervous. I looked up to meet Edward's gaze.

He eyed me for a moment before he chuckled and stroked my cheek. "Love, do you really believe I would let anything happen to you?"

"Oh, I trust you, Edward, implicitly. It's all the other idiots on the road I don't trust," I said, once again quoting one of Charlie's sayings from my teenage years. Edward threw back his head and laughed.

"I will protect you, even from them. Okay?" He gave me that lopsided smile that made me weak in the knees and melted my resolve to resist.

"Okay," I relented.

"Let's get going. I want to get down the road before it gets too hot." We pulled apart and walked over to the motorcycle. I had no idea Edward had this in his garage. Of course, when I thought about it, I had never been in his garage before.

Edward applied some sunscreen on my exposed shoulders before helping me into a lightweight jacket. It wasn't cold, but it was early and cooler than what I had grown accustomed to. Add that to the air that would be rushing past us, and we were sure to feel the chill. Edward already had on his jacket, looking like a Greek biker god in his black boot cut jeans. His black riding boots had a rougher look to them than my more fashionable riding boots did. I put on my sunglasses and scowled at the helmet Edward held out to me. He laughed.

"What? You say riding a bike is reckless and stupid, but you don't want to wear a helmet," he said humor lacing his voice as I combed my fingers through my hair.

"No. It's not that. I'm just sure I'm going to look like an idiot, not to mention getting sweaty." I quickly arranged my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck, not wanting to deal with my hair in the helmet.

"Better sweaty than dead." I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed the helmet and shoved it on my head snapping the visor down.

"Happy?" I snapped playfully before I muttered, "I look ridiculous."

"Actually, you look sexy." He smirked. "But this helmet is going to make it awkward to kiss you whenever I want."

"Humph. I guess that's the price you'll have to pay for getting me to ride _that._" I shot him a look over my shoulder as I strutted out of the garage, playing it cool while my heart did flips in my chest.

"Stupid helmet," Edward mumbled under his breath as he pushed the bike out of the garage before he closed the overhead door. I snickered at his comments as he pouted playfully at me while he put on his sunglasses and helmet. However, my laughter cut off at the sound of Edward's bike awaking with a fearsome roar. I felt slightly queasy at the thought of straddling a growling beast full of flammable gasoline careening down the highway without the false sense of security an enclosed vehicle provided.

Edward smirked at my wary stance, as I stood there a little uncertain about what to do next. I placed my slightly shaky hand in to his outstretched one and he pulled me closer to the rumbling bike.

Once Edward had me situated on the bike sitting behind him, he showed me which pegs to rest my feet on and what not to touch to avoid burns. With my arms wrapped around his waist in a death grip, Edward maneuvered the bike onto our street. He took it slow, obeying the speed limits in the residential neighborhood. I had a feeling he was taking it slow for my benefit and I appreciated it, knowing that all too soon, we would be flying down the road at a high rate of speed.

Eventually we cleared the congestion of the greater Phoenix area as we made for the open highway, winding through the desert along a two-lane highway. After a while, I found myself actually enjoying the feel of the bike as we snaked along the curves of the road. I don't know when I relaxed my hold on Edward, but after while I felt confident enough to rest my hands lightly on his hips. Occasionally Edward would pull the bike over and we would get off to take in a beautiful vista of the Sonoran Desert, Canyon Lake or stretch our legs. We spent most of the morning this way - riding around the lake, looking at the scenery and talking. It was wonderful just to spend time together. Edward was true to his word – it was jus the two of us.

A little before noon we pulled into the marina and parked the bike. I removed my helmet and jacket as Edward did the same and got off the bike. He took our riding gear and hung it on the handlebars while I released my hair from the ponytail and fluffed it a bit.

He grabbed my hand and helped me off the bike. "Ready for another boat ride?" He pulled me into his arms and looked into my eyes. His gaze was full of excitement.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," I said before my lips curled into a playful smile as I snuggled into Edward's chest. I breathed in his fresh masculine scent and sighed happily.

"I guess we'll just have to improvise." He laughed softly and hugged me tighter.

"I don't see your swimsuit either," I said lightly poking him in the side and smiling up at him.

"Like I said… we'll just have to improvise." Edward wagged his eyebrows suggestively. I found myself laughing at him and thinking of how much he reminded me of Emmett.

"What?" Edward feigned innocence.

"You look like Emmett when you do that." I mimicked his eyebrow wagging only to see Edward grimace at the idea.

"Emmett, huh." Edward gave me an evil grin before he suddenly hoisted me over his shoulder and smacked my butt with his hand. I couldn't hold back the sudden scream that escaped my lips at his sudden movements.

"Let's go, baby!" He shouted loudly, garnering the attention of everyone within twenty yards. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at being the center of attention while Edward jogged with me down to the dock as I tried to keep my chest from popping out of my tank top.

"What are you doing?" I playfully smacked his backside before adding, "You actually called me baby?" My voice was full of mock distaste for the endearment. Edward stopped and slowly slid me down the front his body before placing me on my feet.

Edward nodded, a grin still plastered on his face. "Just channeling Emmett for you, babe." I smiled at him with a sweet innocence before I slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Edward winced slightly.

"Just channeling Rose for you, babe," I said cheekily before I kissed him chastely on the lips. Edward tightened his grip on my waist before I could pull away.

"You've got a lot to learn about channeling Rose. That was not a Rose-like kiss." Edward started to lean in when I pushed him away slightly. I wasn't strong enough to move him, but I knew Edward would oblige my unspoken request.

"And what would you know about how Rose kisses?" I smirked at him before I added, "Is there something you need to tell me, and Emmett for that matter?" Edward's cheeks turned a slight pink, but his eyes still seemed to smolder as he looked at my lips.

"Not a thing." He lowered his head, his lips meeting mine. Edward's kiss was slow and so full of passion my insides turned to jelly. When we finally broke apart for some much-needed air, I had to hold on to him to keep from swaying.

Edward caressed my cheek. "What were you saying about Emmett?" His eyes were teasing.

"Emmett who?" I fanned my face like southern belle and winked at him. Edward laughed, reminding me of it's musical quality, and we pulled apart.

"So, where's this boat we're supposed to be riding?" I linked my arm through his and smiled up at him from under my eyelashes.

"This way," Edward said, returning my smile and leading me down one of the docks. There were boats tied up all along the dock that was slightly crowded with people. At the end of the dock was a red and white replica of an old steamboat. Painted across the upper deck at the back of the boat was the name 'Dolly' in red paint. I looked at Edward in surprise when he stopped us at the end of the gangplank leading to the old boat. He pulled out some tickets and handed them to the attendant standing there.

"Have a nice trip," the attendant said. We smiled at him as Edward pulled me onto the boat.

"This is quite the nice boat you have here Edward," I said coyly.

"Only the best for you, love," Edward said, kissing the top of my head as we made out way through the other passengers milling about the boat. We found a seat in the shade along the railing and sat down. Edward pulled me close into his side with his arm around me, kissed me on the temple and sighed.

We took the narrated cruise around Canyon Lake on the Dolly Steamboat to see the more of the Sonoran Desert from the vantage point of the lake. After the cruise ended, we made out way to the Lakeside Restaurant and Cantina for a bite to eat.

**********

As we pulled into Edward's driveway, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled off my helmet, glanced at the screen.

"It's Alice," I said in response to Edward's inquisitive look as he cut the engine to the bike, set the kickstand, and got off.

"Hello?" I got off the bike and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled my neck.

"_Bella, It's Alice." _She sounded very somber.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" Her tone worried me.

"_I thought we were friends."_ I stiffened at how hurt she sounded causing Edward lips to stop massaging my neck.

"What are you talking about, Alice? You're my best friend," I said, confused at what I might have done to offend her.

"What's wrong?" Edward's breath fanned against my ear and I mouthed an 'I don't know' at him.

"_How could you not tell me? I'm hurt that you would keep your birthday from me." _As soon as Alice said birthday, I looked back and rolled my eyes at Edward signaling that everything was okay.

"Because I didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it." I could feel Edward relax behind me.

"_Bellllaaa!"_ Her voice was high and whiny and I winced, holding the phone away from my head as the sound pierced my eardrum. Edward laughed softly at my reaction.

"Wait! How did you find out it was my birthday?" Edward resumed his preoccupation with my neck and I shivered in delight.

"_Esme called Rose about an hour ago to ask what we were doing for your birthday. And Rose called me. Why didn't you pick up your phone?" _Her impatience started to wane.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you called. Edward and I went motorcycle riding." Edward held out his hand asking for the phone and I gladly gave it to him. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Alice, what are you planning?" Edward asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a slow, lazy kiss as he listened to Alice chirp on the phone.

Edward pulled back a little to reply to Alice. "Yes, I do, so we won't be going tonight." I didn't know what she had in mind, but I had a feeling it involved me being the center of attention tonight. I inhaled his scent as I buried my nose in the crook of his neck taking my time to nuzzle.

"Because I made a promise to her," Edward said before he let out a small gasp when I nibbled his neck. I tuned out the one-sided conversation and continued my efforts to distract Edward. Apparently it worked but on the wrong person. I laughed internally when I realized I was so distracted, I didn't hear him end his conversation with Alice.

"That drives me wild." He let out a shaky breath as I continued to kiss and nibble his neck. A small giggle escaped my lips as I recognized my line from this morning.

"I'm counting on it," I mimicked his earlier response and we both laughed.

"Alice will be here in a few minutes." Edward buried his face in my hair and sighed.

"Why?" I returned his sigh, not caring about the answer to my question.

"She wants to help you get ready for dinner in a couple of hours." I pulled back to look at him.

"Is everyone coming with us?" I tried to make my voice sound light.

"No. It's still just the two of us." He gave me a reassuring smile before he added, "but, she does have something planned for tomorrow night." I groaned and hit my forehead against Edward's chest

"Don't tell me. I'm sure she wants to." Edward's face erupted in a devilish smile.

"She wants us all to go dancing at her favorite club."

"Edward! You told her." Alice's voice startled me out of my private cocoon with Edward as she walked up the driveway.

"Payback, Alice. Payback." Edward laughed at her pout. He turned his attention back to me and gave me a triumphant smile.

"I'll come get you at six thirty," Edward said as he lightly brushed his lips against mine before releasing me.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from Edward.

"But…" I wasn't ready to leave Edward's arms just yet. I got one last kiss in before he was out of arms reach.

"We don't have that much time." Alice sounded a little impatient with me, so I decided against giving her any more grief. I turned and followed her out of the garage.

"So what have you planned for me to wear on this date?" I linked my arm through hers, hoping my omission of my birthday wouldn't damage our friendship.

Alice ignored my question as she asked one of her own. "I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are." I reassured her. Alice squealed and threw her arms around me, giving me another one of her bone-crushing hugs.

For the next two hours, Alice helped me get ready for dinner with Edward. After my shower, she got to work on my hair and makeup while we chatted about our week. She told me Esme got my birth date from Carlisle. I forgot that as my former doctor, he had that information. She also told me about the children she taught at her dance studio. I told her about Mike's advances at work. Of course, when I told her about Tanya's visit to Edward two days ago, she almost fell on the floor laughing.

"I love it. I only wish I could have seen her face!" Alice giggled as she put the final touches on my hair.

"It was priceless. But, the best part was all the shrieking and stomping after we shut the door in her face. Of course, Edward's look of disgust when she threw herself at him was pretty good too." I laughed.

"Oh! You should tell Rose about it tomorrow night." Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands together in anticipation.

"I don't know. I mean Tanya is her friend. I don't know if she would find it as funny as the rest of us." I shook my head slightly at the thought.

"Maybe, but I think she'll surprise you." Alice had a knowing look on her face. I fell silent for a moment while I thought about it. I know Rose and I had started to forge a new friendship, but it was shaky at best. I didn't want to put too much strain on our new relationship by making a joke out of her longtime friend.

"Do you know where Edward is taking me tonight?" I was trying to sound disinterested, hoping Alice would give me a hint.

"Out to dinner," Alice was being coy and I glared at her.

"I know that much. But, what I want to know is where. What should I wear?" Alice shook her finger at me telling me I wasn't going to get any information out of her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I've already set out your dress on the bed." Alice sighed dramatically. I had discovered that with Alice it was better to go along with what she wanted rather than fight her. Her taste was impeccable and I knew that I would love whatever she picked out for me to wear. The doorbell rang and Alice started to walk towards the door of the bathroom.

"Now, hurry up and get dressed while I get the door." Alice flitted out of the room.

"Thanks Alice!" She waved at me as she left the room.

I picked up the floral rose print dress and put it on. It had short sleeves and a v-neck that plunged down between my breasts. Just under my breasts, there was a three in wide strip of fabric with a twist in the middle. The sheer fabric of the dress flowed down from the bodice to the skirt, flaring out towards the bottom. I completed the look with a pair of tan strappy sandals before I made my way out into the family room. Alice and Edward were huddled over something while they spoke in hushed tones. I could make out Alice's voice whisper 'perfect,' but as soon as I came into the room, they straightened up. I noticed the mystery item was gone as Edward and Alice gave me innocent smiles.

"What are you two whispering about?" I narrowed my eyes at them speculatively.

"Oh nothing," Edward said with a grin.

"Well, I've got to go. Have a good time you two and I'll see you tomorrow," Alice called as she quickly made her exit before I could say anything. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You look beautiful." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I gave him an appreciative look before I winked at him. He was wearing black pants and a light blue button down shirt that had a white paisley design.

We drove to a restaurant in nearby Paradise Valley called Elements, situated on the side of Camelback Mountain with a view of the valley below. The restaurant had three walls made of glass to capitalize on the magnificent view, and much to my delight, we sat at one of the window booths. The food was delicious and Edward was perfect, as usual.

After we finished our meal, we took a stroll, hand-in-hand, around the property of the resort the where restaurant was located.

"Love, I have something for your." Edward handed me a flat, square, black velvet box.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to get me anything. You've already gone to so much trouble and expense making this birthday the best I've ever had." I scrunched up my brow as I started to consider how much he had already spent on me.

"I didn't spend anything on this gift. It's a hand-me-down." Edward looked at me with an expression in his eyes I didn't see very often – nervousness. I took the box from his hand and slowly opened the lid.

"Edward!" My hand automatically flew to my mouth before I continued, "It's gorgeous!" I gazed at the exquisite, heart-shaped crystal pendant hanging on a fine gold chain.

"May I?" Edward asked as he took the necklace from the box.

"Please." I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way so he could clasp the necklace around my neck. I turned around so Edward could see the necklace in place.

"It was my mother's," Edward said quietly as he admired it, touching it lightly as it rested against my skin. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. How could he think of parting with such a beautiful memento from his mother, only to give it to me?

"Edward," I whispered. His face was full of happiness as he looked into my eyes. He pulled me close and kissed me slow and deep, before burying his face in my hair at the crook of my neck.

"My heart is yours. Happy birthday, Bella," He whispered in my ear.

"Thank-you. I love you." I hugged him tighter as I felt a few of the tears escape down my cheeks.

"And I love you," Edward said before he pulled me over to a bench to sit down. He reached up, took my face in his hands, and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I have another gift for you. And just so you know, I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer on this one." He said giving me my favorite lop-sided smile as he released my face. Then, he handed me two sets of plane tickets. The confusion on my face must have been evident because Edward laughed.

"What are these for?" I looked at him warily.

"Love, don't look so perplexed. I have two reasons for this. First off, I finish my residency in a few months. That means I will be interviewing for jobs. I have some interviews with a few hospitals in Seattle and Chicago. I would like you to go with me." I went to open my mouth to protest, but Edward held up his hand to stop me.

"The reason I want you to come with me is, well… I don't know my way around Seattle very well and I can't stand to be away from you." He grinned at me and couldn't help but smile back. Although I didn't like that he had spend so much money on me for my birthday, I did like the thought of going with him.

"So, you want me to be your tour guide. Is that it?" My voice was tart as I teased him.

"Well that, but there's still another reason I want you to come." Edward hesitated but the plunged ahead saying, "I wanted you to have the opportunity to visit your father's grave. I thought we could drive over to Forks one of the days we're in Seattle." My silence that followed was due to surprise and the rather large lump that formed to block my voice.

_My father's grave_, my mind said. Suddenly the realization that I would be confronted with the final resting place of my father drove home the fact that his death would become more tangible. Logically I knew my father was dead. However, until I faced the physical evidence, emotionally I could deny, even in the smallest amount, that Charlie was really gone. I knew I needed this; I needed to have closure. Somehow, it suddenly seemed so concrete.

"Thank-you," I whispered, my previous unshed tears now running freely down my cheeks.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Fluff is good! Especially after three chapters of drama. Sorry it took so long. I thought I'd warn you that my updates will becoming about a week apart right now. Life keeps happening. Go figure…

**Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews and for reading my story. Keep feeding my addiction!**

**For those of you who want to see what clothes my characters are wearing, I have a website with a photo gallery for your viewing please. Just click on my website from my profile here at FF. - SavageWoman  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Dancing with Emmett

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_My father's grave, my mind said. Suddenly the realization that I would be confronted with the final resting place of my father drove home the fact that his death would become more tangible. Logically I knew my father was dead. However, until I faced the physical evidence, emotionally I could deny, even in the smallest amount, that Charlie was really gone. I knew I needed this; I needed to have closure. Somehow, it suddenly seemed so concrete._

"_Thank-you," I whispered, my previous unshed tears now running freely down my cheeks._

_  
_  
**Chapter 27 - Dancing with Emmett**

**  
James's POV**

"Mr. Cook. It's good to meet you. I'm Larry Redding," the man said to me as he came around his desk and offered me his hand to shake. I sized him up as he walked towards me. He was shorter than I was and stocky, but not overweight. His burgundy polo shirt was tight and hinted that he took care of himself physically. He had a somewhat unrefined aggressiveness to him that made me suspect he knew how to handle himself in a fight. A full head of black hair, peppered with gray and cropped short in a buzz cut, hinted at a possible military background. His brown eyes were scrutinizing me as well, leading me to suspect he was taking in the minute details of my appearance to form his first impressions of me. He would do nicely for the job I had in mind.

"Likewise, Mr. Redding," I said grasping his hand in a firm handshake. He motioned for me to take a seat in one of the two armchairs situated in front of his oversized oak desk. The office was well appointed and spacious. Not what you would expect from a private investigator, but this man was no ordinary pi. He catered to the rich and it was well known, in certain circles, that he would use whatever means were necessary to get the job done.

"Please call me Red. Now, what can I do for you today?" Red took his seat behind the desk and leaned back in his black leather office chair.

"I need you to locate someone for me – someone who doesn't want to be found." Every time I thought of what Marie had done, my fury would start to rise up, but I fought it down. I could not afford to tip this man off as to how angry I was at Marie for leaving me. If he knew what I had in mind for her, he may not help me find her. I needed him. He was the best in the business, but I certainly wouldn't inflate his ego and acknowledge that to him.

Red chortled at my remark before he said, "People don't come to me because the person they're looking for wants to be found. Tell me what you know and I'll see what I can do."

"First off, I need some assurances from you. I can't have this person knowing I'm looking for them. I need your guarantee that everything I tell you will be confidential and that our association will not be traced back to me." Even though Charlie was dead, I suspected Marie had help in her escape. I don't know how she managed to slip through my fingers, but she pulled it off. And, if I were being completely honest, I was a little impressed that she had done such a good job disappearing, but I'm rarely completely honest. So far, her only mistake was the wedding ring. If that had not turned up, I would have continued to believe she had died. Marie presented me with a challenge and I looked forward to the subsequent cat and mouse game. She left me one clue. It wasn't much, but where would the fun be if she made it too easy to find her. I felt my lips curl into a little smile at the thought.

"Mr. Cook, I can assure you that anything my agency does will not get back to anyone. If I take the case and you desire total anonymity, your name will not be attached to anything at this agency. We will assign you an alias and set up your account on a cash basis, with disposable cell phone numbers for communications. All paper trails will lead back to my agency, as I will assign you one of my company's rotating drop boxes from around the area. Is this acceptable to you?" Red leaned forward and looked me in the eye. His confidence and confidentiality were exactly what I needed in this situation.

"That sound acceptable, for now," I said, not wanting him to think he was anything special.

"Tell me what you know about this person." Red had his pencil poised above a yellow note pad out, ready to jot down a few notes.

"I'm looking for my late wife. She drowned last spring off the Miami coast while sailing, and up until a few weeks ago, I believed her to be dead," I said in a calm voice, belying the anger raging inside of me.

For the next hour, I talked to Red about Marie's death and everything I knew about her background. I told him of her career as a high school teacher along with the names of her friends, where she grew up and a physical description. I gave him pictures of her and we talked about her father, Charlie. Red was particularly surprised to find out that Marie's father was a police officer. I wondered if that prompted him to ask me the nature of my relationship with Marie. I knew he wanted to know if Marie had a reason to leave, but I couldn't tell him. He would never understand the nature of our marriage and the need to escalate our relationship and achieve a higher level of perfection.

"We were newlyweds. That was the nature of our relationship." I scowled at him hoping he would drop it. "We were married for about a year and a half. We had been together total for just over two years."

"I didn't mean to suggest anything," Red said and he immediately backed off in surprise.

"I'm sorry," I said giving my best chagrinned performance. "These last couple of weeks has been hard. I can't imagine why she would fake her own death. As stupid as it sounds, I've tried to convince myself that she hit her head and doesn't remember who she is. And maybe she's living her life somewhere; unaware that she has a life here with me." I smiled inwardly at my performance. I even managed to conjure up some unshed tears to enhance my performance.

We continued to go over the detail of Marie's life and possible scenarios for her disappearance.

"Do you think she had help? Maybe her father?" Red continued to question.

"Yes, I do think she had help, but not from her father. He died a few months after we married. She left everything behind. I've gone over our finances and nothing is a miss," I said the memory of how I went over everything with a fine toothed comb still fresh in my mind.

"Did her father leave her anything?" Red continued to scribble on his notepad.

"No, he donated it all to a police office charity," I said my voice flat.

He stopped his note taking and looked at me for a moment. "Don't you think that's odd? She was his only heir. Her father was a single dad who was probably protective of his daughter. You said they were close, so why would he write her out of his will?"

"They were… estranged," I conceded but when Red raised an eyebrow, I knew he wanted more detail. "Her father did not approve of her marriage to me. He had a hard time accepting any man in her life."

"How did she handle the funeral?" Red's question made me realize that I needed a plausible explanation for Marie's absence from the Charlie's funeral. I took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, stalling while I formulated something quickly.

"We didn't go." I hung my head in resignation, knowing Red would take my reaction as shame. "Marie was so distraught over Charlie's death that she had to be sedated. By the time she snapped out of it, we had missed the funeral. I spoke to a doctor friend of mine who suggested I postpone Marie's visit to her father's grave for a little while until she was better able to handle it."

Red looked at me for a long moment before he said, "okay, tell me everything you remember about the evening she disappeared, no matter how small or insignificant. What she said, who was there, anybody you may have seen, what she did that day. All of it."

We went over that day in detail, covering our conversation that morning when she told me she was going to the farmer's market up to when she fell off the boat. We even went over the details of how she ended up in the water. I told him I thought she lost her balance due to a migraine. It was a plausible explanation; hell, it was the one I told myself. Of course, I couldn't tell Red about the nasty bump on Marie's head from the spill she took the night before.

"Is there anything else you can think of about that night?" Red asked. I didn't like that he made me feel like I was missing something.

"Well, the authorities searched for about three days before they called off the search." I wasn't sure what else he wanted.

"No, I mean is that it for the night she disappeared? Where there any other boats out that night? Anyone on the dock? Anything at all that didn't feel right?" I thought about what Red said.

"When we pulled up to the dock, I was on the phone with the authorities. I think there were a couple of men just finishing securing a little motorboat to the dock. I wasn't paying too much attention, but now that I think about it, one of them seemed to watch us for a moment. I thought he was admiring my sailboat, but then the other man came and pulled him away. I didn't think much of it at the time. As I neared the end of the dock, the two men got into a black sedan. As soon as they were in, it sped away. I thought it was odd that the driver peeled out, but I didn't think much of it. I was too worried about Marie." Red made me think. I was too distracted to notice too much about the men or the car. Maybe Laurent would remember something.

"Is there anything else? Anything at all that seemed out of place?" Red's voice sliced through my thoughts, bringing me back.

"We had a few vandals break out the lights on the boardwalk in front of our home on the beach." Red just nodded as he scribbled his notes.

"Okay, Mr. Cook. I think I've got enough information to go on here." Red then went over the particulars of the procedures. He told me he would work up some possible scenarios and a plan of action to keep me abreast of the plan. I paid him for the first installment before I left with a prepaid cell phone and a key to a post office box.

As I left, I took out my phone and called Laurent.

************

**Bella's POV**

"Ow! For the love of all that's holy!" After tonight, I feared I might have random bald spots thanks to Alice and her relentless pursuit of the perfect hairstyle.

"Pa-leees!" Alice briefly rolled her eyes at me as she continued to tugging and pulling. "Stop being such a baby. Besides I'm almost done."

"Oh, that's real nice. I don't remember signing up for Alice's hair torture for my birthday," I said sarcastically, but I followed it up with a grin so Alice knew I was kidding. She looked adorable in her sleeveless, hot pink, mini dress that shimmered with sequins. There was a strip of fabric in a lighter color of pink that wrapped around the top of the dress and settled in the back with a pretty bow.

"It's not your birthday anymore, so there." She finished by sticking her tongue out at me playfully and we started to giggle. Just then, the doorbell rang and before I could even react, she pushed down on my shoulders so I couldn't rise out of my chair.

"Door's open!" Alice's voice rang out into the house. The staccato clip of high heels followed the sound of the door opening and closing, growing louder at they wandered through the house.

"Where are you?" I felt a nervous bubble in the pit of my stomach. It was Rose. I know we had formed a tentative truce, but I wouldn't go so far as to suggest we were friends, yet.

"In here," Alice called out just before Rose rounded the corner and came into view. She sashayed in her tiny dress with a confidence that blew my mind. Her outfit consisted of a black sequined halter-top that tied with a string in the back. The skirt was a dark red and hemmed in the same black sequined fabric as the top. The two pieces of the dress connected at the apex of the halter-top. She completed the look with thigh-high, black, paten-leather boots. The boots laced up the side, had a pointed toe, and spiked heels.

"Jeez, Alice! I think you're causing Bella enough pain." Rose laughed at my tortured expression. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as the nervous bubble dissipated and I relaxed.

"Zip it!" Alice sounded annoyed that we were ganging up on her and Rose gave me a subversive wink.

"The guys are ready and you haven't even let poor Bella out of that chair to get dressed. Come on. Move it!" My eyes widened ever so slightly at Rose.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Rose." As soon as the words left my mouth, I froze. What was I thinking? It wasn't as if I was on her good side, but why did I have to remind her of our former relationship problems. I snuck a peak at Rose to see her looking at me with trepidation.

"Silly Bella," Alice piped up. "You've never seen Rose's bad side."

"Oh! Thank God!" I let out an over-exaggerated sigh and rolled my eyes in an attempt to dispel some of the tension. Rose relaxed and started to laugh. I knew then that Rose and I would be okay.

"Let's get you dressed. The boys are getting restless," Alice said between giggles. We walked back into the bedroom and Alice disappeared into my closet while Rose rummaged around in my dresser. Rose turned around holding a pair of red, lacy panties and bra for me to wear.

I folded my arms in front of my chest and laughed, "What is it with you two always wanting to pick out my underwear?"

"What? I'm sure Edward will love them." Rose laughed suggestively.

"Not that is matters," I mumbled under my breath as I turned my head away. I must have said it louder than I thought because Rose stopped laughing immediately.

"What are you talking about?" I felt my face start to heat with embarrassment. "You mean you two haven't had –" her voice sounded incredulous, but I stopped her.

"No," I whispered shaking my head, my system suddenly weak with rejection.

"But you two sleep over at each other's places almost every night. I just assumed," said Rose, the volume of her voice increasing slightly.

"That's all we do. I mean we kiss and hold each other, but it never goes beyond that. He always cools it before it gets any further." My clenched my hands into fists. I wanted to die right there on the spot.

"What does he say?" She pressed for more detail and I wanted to groan in frustration.

"He always mumbles something about how I'm testing his self-control and then drops it." I didn't realize how much it bothered me until I said it aloud. I was too busy trying to convince myself that it was okay when the truth was staring me in the face. Edward wasn't interested in a physical relationship with me. And, to add to my humiliation, I had to come to this realization in front of Rose.

It was a good that Alice used waterproof mascara, because the tears started to well up in my eyes faster than I could blink them away. Rose looked at me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Bella," she said softly. "I know for a fact that he loves you and wants you physically. It's obvious every time he sees you that you own that boy body and soul."

"But Rose. If that's true, why am I getting pushed away? I feel like we have a major role reversal in our relationship. Usually the guy is the one who pushes the physical end of the relationship. I've got the only man out there who doesn't want…" my voice strangled as a sob started to rise in my throat. I had successfully avoided the truth so far, but now I couldn't as the truth came crashing down around me. Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. I'm sure there's a good explanation. Sometimes that boy can be a complete bonehead. Let me see what I can find out." Rose rubbed my back in comfort.

"Oh no. Rose you can't say anything." I pulled away as I started to dab my eyes with the sleeve of my robe. I didn't want to mess up the make-up Alice so meticulously applied. If Edward wasn't ready to take the next step in our relationship, I was fine with that. However, that's not what this felt like. There was something else bothering him, I didn't know what it was, and he wasn't being open with me about it either.

"Don't worry. I'll be discreet," she said with a wink.

"Ha! You mean discreet, Rose-style." Alice chirped causing me to jump. I had no idea she had emerged from the closet.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We'll get to the bottom of it by the end of the night." Rose added before she moved to the door. She casually tossed the underwear at me and gave me the eye, as in, _you'd better wear those, missy_.

Alice handed me a silky red-layered dress and a pair of gold open toed pumps. She followed Rose and left the room to give me some privacy. I sighed, removed my robe, and got dressed. I walked into the bathroom to check my makeup and my outfit. The dress had a halter-top that tied in the back and a deep v-neck. And, thanks to the special bra Alice insisted I buy just for this dress, I had more cleavage exposed. My shoulders and back were bare and the skirt fell to my mid-thigh. As much as I loved the dress, I was not sure about the color, remembering that it was a favorite for James.

I reapplied some lip-gloss, put on the shoes and pushed all thoughts of James out of my mind. I grabbed my phone and house key before I put them securely in my bra and I walked out to join the others.

Edward was waiting for me in the living room. He had on a pair of tight black jeans and a deep red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up with a hug smile and I returned it.

"You look amazing, love." He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank-you. So do you." I smiled up at him shyly. He could still make me shy with just one look. We made our way out the door to find Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us in the cab. We arrived to the club in no time and found a table to accommodate the six of us. When our men disappeared towards the bar to get the drinks, I turned to Rose and Alice, catching them huddled together. When I cleared my throat loudly, they turned to me with innocent expressions on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" I arched one eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I told you I would get to the bottom of Edward's little problem, and I will. I have a plan. I will need your cooperation though." Rose patted my hand as if I was a little child making me wary.

"What?" I leaned away from her slightly.

"When Emmett asks you to dance, you need to do it," she said and then she turned to Alice. "Alice, I need you and Jasper to leave then too so I can talk to Edward alone."

"Rose," I said in warning tone.

She grinned at me before she said, "Don't worry, Bella. Edward and I have known each other a long time. He's my brother-in-law. I know what I'm doing and he won't know you had anything to do with our little conversation." Rose glanced up and grinned innocently. I furrowed my brow at her before she nudged me. I looked up to see our people were almost back to the table. I mirrored her smile as I looked at Edward. He returned my grin as he handled me my drink and sat down next to me.

"Miss me?" His whispered question tickled my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"More than you will ever know." I kissed his cheek softly. I needed dispel my worries about what Rose was going to say.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" Edward's voice was husky and his eyes were full of his want for me.

I looked at his for a moment, contemplating if I should ask him why he never acts on his apparent desire for me. But, in the end, I decided a nightclub was probably not the place to have this conversation. So instead I smiled at him and said, "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."

A few drinks later and lot of laughing and joking I found I was having a good time. More than I ever had expected with Rose along. She really was nice, once she wasn't trying to get rid of me. Emmett was in the middle of regaling us with his memories of Edward's childhood when I heard an old from the seventies started to ring out. Everyone but Emmett and I let out an audible groan. I looked around at everyone in confusion until Emmett jumped up out of his chair. I started to giggle at the child-like enthusiasm on his face.

"Excited much?" I laughed him.

"Not this song," Edward groaned.

"Emmett what have you done?" Rose hissed at Emmett.

"Just a little request," he said with an impish grin. "Come on baby, just one dance?"

"You're such and idiot. And no, I won't dance to that song." Rose shook her head and folded her arms in defiance. Alice and Jasper silently got up and headed off towards the bar. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, until I caught Rose winking at me. I felt Emmett's eyes on me and I knew what it meant.

Emmett leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let's dance, little sis." Before I could respond, he straightened up and turned to Edward.

"Eddie, I'm stealing your girlfriend." Emmett laughed as he pulled me from my chair. I couldn't resist his enthusiasm and laughed along with him.

"But what if I want to dance with her?" Edward grimaced. I wasn't sure if it was the thought of dancing to 'YMCA' by the Village People or Emmett's use of his dreaded nickname.

"Ha! Like you'd ever loosen up enough to dance to this song," Emmett shot back. "You can have her for the next song."

"And all the other songs after that." I added with a goofy grin.

Edward laughed at me, but his eyes were still a little apprehensive. So, I leaned down and gave him an intensely passionate kiss running my hands through his hair before Emmett ripped us apart. I was out of breath and Edward was breathing hard too. _Whoa! My willingness for public displays of affection was up – must be the alcohol._

"You can do that later tonight." Emmett said as he pulled out onto the dance floor. I glanced back at Edward's flushed face grinning at me. Just before I lost sight of him, seemed to shake his head at me as if he couldn't understand what I was doing. Well, if Rose wanted to talk to him alone, this was her moment. I just hoped she could be tactful, or at least do this in a way that keeps my involvement as secret.

We made our way to the middle of the dance floor, Emmett dancing the whole way. He really was the biggest goof I'd ever seem and he really was the perfect foil to Edward's seriousness.

For a big guy, Emmett was really light on his feet. He was bouncing all over the place with his excitement for this song, shouting out the words to the song. I immediately became aware of why Rose refused to dance with him. He was drawing the attention of half the people on the dance floor. Normally Emmett's antics on the dance floor would embarrass me. But, thanks to the buzz running through my system, I found myself going in with Emmett and having a goofy time with him, singing the song to the top of my lungs and mimicking Emmett's over-exaggerated movements while spelling out the letters to the song.

When we finished dancing, Emmett led me back to the table, laughing the entire way. I looked up and realized that the table was empty.

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?" Emmett looked around surprised.

"Maybe they went for more drinks," I said before I collapsed in my chair, still breathless from trying to keep up with Emmett's crazy dancing. I picked up my drink to sip what little remained.

Emmett sat down next to me and said, "So Bella. Is my little brother any good in bed?" I spit out the drink in response to his question, feeling embarrassed for my reaction and his question.

"What?" I choked out.

"Is Sexward any good?" Emmett laughed and patted me on the back.

"Emmett! I'm not going to discuss _that_ with you. And you'd better be thankful I'm not going to tell Edward about this little conversation either." His face with full of mirth and I tried to hold his gaze. However, I started to feel self-conscience and had to look down. I hoped we could skim over this topic so I wouldn't have to confirm anything.

"So, you two have then." Emmett's voice sounded pleased, but then he mumbled, "I guess he got over it."

"Got over what?" My head shot up. Did Emmett know something?

"Oh, nothing. I'm glad he could get past it." Emmett tried to backtrack, but I was having none of it.

"Emmett? What hasn't Edward been able to get past?" I pressed.

"It's not important anymore if you two are…" Emmett shook his head trying to get out of his remark, but I cut him off. _Here's goes nothing…_

"We haven't," I admitted. "Something's holding him back. I haven't pushed it with him because I figured he had enough to deal with, learning about my past. But it's starting to worry me." I wasn't sure if laying it out of the table for Emmett was a good idea, especially considering his inability to handle things with tact. But, if he could give me some insight into what was bothering Edward, the razzing we would endure later would be worth it. Right?

"Oh. Well, um – I don't know if I should say something." Emmett hedged for a moment, but the suddenly he said, "Oh screw it! He's so cerebral about things, always over thinking."

"What is it?" Apprehension seeped into my veins.

"It's because you're still married," Emmett blurted out. I was stunned, and yet I wasn't.

"I – um… er." I fell silent, unable to make a coherent remark. Edward had always been a gentleman towards me, never pushing, always holding back until I was ready. If this was something that was bothering him, then I needed to hold back until he was ready.

"He loves you and completely understands that you had to leave your husband, but he's old-fashioned about some things. It's not that he doesn't want to, but some part of him feels like that if he does, he's having an affair with a married woman." Emmett looked into my stunned face.

"I don't understand it either. You should talk to him about it. Give him time," Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder. When I didn't respond, Emmett gave my shoulder a little squeeze.

"Have you considered divorce?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, finally finding my voice. "Jasper is checking into the legal ramifications of me revealing that I'm alive. There's a chance I could go to jail. Neither of us wants that."

"True," Emmett said, but then his face brightened with a dorky grin. "But conjugal visits could be hot!"

"Emmett!" I yelled, smacking him on the arm and my face turned a bright red.

"What are your two talking about?" Rose sat down next to me offering me a drink.

"Just think about it," Emmett whispered wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively as he got up to sit on the other side of Rose, giving Edward the only other seat next to me.

"We were discussing the benefits of conjugal visits." Emmett's voice boomed around my head and my blush deepened.

"One track mind." Edward smacked Emmett as he walked by and sat down next to me.

"Sorry about that, love," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing me softly behind the ear. "Did you survive your time alone with my brother?"

"Yeah. He's quite the dancer." I laughed, relaxing as Edward's hand rubbed light circles on my exposed back. I glanced at Rose who gave me a frustrated smile. I mouthed a 'what' to her and she responded by giving me a slight shake of the head that clearly said 'not now.' Therefore, I let it drop.

We spent the rest of the night dancing, drinking and talking. By the time we made to leave, I was fairly drunk. I was having such a good time; I forgot to keep track of how many drinks I had downed. I hadn't been this drunk since college, and even then, it was rare, preferring instead to get buzzed. I wasn't a fan of the resulting hangover.

"I'm going to regret the hangover in the morning." I giggled next to Edward in the cab as we rode home.

"Hm." Edward hummed in my ear as he pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck. I quickly forgot all thoughts of tomorrow as I reveled in the here and now – namely Edward's lips against my skin. My body was suddenly alive with desire and want. I wanted Edward, now! Of course, the backseat of a cab was not what I had in mind. I could tell Edward was holding back, but his need was apparent.

When we pulled up in front of Edward's home, he paid the driver and we got out. I swayed a little as we walked up to the front door and Edward chuckled in my ear as he steadied me.

As soon as we were inside the house, Edward closed the door and I found myself pressed up against the wall with a _very_ passionate Edward attacking my lips, my face, my neck, and my shoulders. In turn, I found myself returning with an attack of my own over every exposed piece of his flesh I could find, which wasn't nearly enough.

"Edward," I moaned as one of his hands grazed my butt sending an electrical jolt through me, causing my desire to increase ten-fold.

**  
Edward's POV**

Hearing her voice moan my name was almost more than I could handle. I wanted nothing more than to rip that dress from her glorious body and make love to her all night long. However, she was drunk and I was – well I wasn't sober, but I wasn't as drunk as she was. I didn't want our first time to be a haze of drunken lust.

She really had no idea how tantalizing she was. The way her hips swayed when she danced, the way her smell washed over my system, the way her smile lit up my world, the way her simple touch could calm and excite me all at the same time. Everything about her sucked me in and promised to never let me go.

It still amazed me that she loved me, even after I had rejected her. She so willingly took me back. If she let me, I planned to spend the rest of my life making it up to her.

_Oh, God! She's doing that thing that drives me wild._

"Bella," I moaned as my need to be with her surged through my body. She started to unbutton my shirt and I wanted nothing more than to feel her small hand against my skin. It took all my will power to stop her progress. I grabbed her hands and pulled them from my shirt. Bella looked up at me from under her eyelashes; her brown eyes smoky with desire nearly did me in. I was so distracted that I was barely aware of the fact that she was pulling me through the living room on our way, I'm sure, to the bedroom.

"Bella," I sighed as I pulled back a little. She just smiled and placed her fingers to my lips and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss them.

She closed the distance between us and whispered in my ear, "Make love to me." She quickly disappeared around the corner into the family room.

A thrill shot through my body. My feet were moving on their own accord, following her. I came around the corner into the family room and almost tripped on something. I looked down to see something red and silky under my feet. It was Bella's dress. I groaned as thoughts of an almost naked Bella in my bed danced through my mind.

"Edward," she called seductively from the bedroom and it was almost my undoing. I couldn't do this when she was drunk. But, even if she wasn't drunk, I knew I would still have a problem. Every time our kissing and touching started to become more passionate, my brain with scream _"She's married!"_ and completely ruin it for me. Why couldn't I get past this simple fact? She didn't want to be married. Right now, divorce wasn't an option. Wouldn't I rather have her safe and married instead of single and in danger? I needed to find a way to reconcile my dilemma. If I really looked at it, I was being silly. Bella's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, please," she called softly. Her voice sounded so vulnerable as she begged me to love her, and I felt all my defenses, all my excuses, all my fears melt away. All she wanted was my love. She had asked me to love her, all of her – the good and the bad. And, truth be told, I did love all of her. I don't know if I was having an epiphany or if it was the alcohol, but it didn't matter anymore. I could no longer deny her anything she wanted.

I rushed into the room to be with her in everyway possible to find her in my bed. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching panties, setting off her creamy skin. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow and her eyes were closed. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she softly mumbled my name before she rolled over onto her side. I sighed in disappointment as I realized she was asleep, most likely an affect from all the alcohol.

"Sleep well, my love," I whispered in her ear. I brought my lips to her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Love you," she murmured softly as I slid the covers over her. Hiding her tempting body under a blanket did nothing to calm my raging need to have her.

"Time for a cold shower." I chuckled softly to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for having three POV's in this chapter. But, what can you do when a character wants to speak? I have added the dresses to my website for anyone who wants to see them. You can get to it through my profile on fanfiction or you can get to them directly by going to savagewoman dot webs dot com.**

**Thank-you to all my wonderful readers and to all those who review!**

**Here's a special anniversary and birthday shout out for blackgem88! You rock girl! If you get a chance, go read her first FF "Alpha Bravo Zulu" for a good Emmett and Bella story. – SavageWoman  
**


	28. Chapter 28 Chicago

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_I rushed into the room to be with her in everyway possible to find her in my bed. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching panties, setting off her creamy skin. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow and her eyes were closed. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she softly mumbled my name before she rolled over onto her side. I sighed in disappointment as I realized she was asleep, most likely an affect from all the alcohol._

"_Sleep well, my love," I whispered in her ear. I brought my lips to her cheek and kissed her lightly._

"_Love you," she murmured softly as I slid the covers over her. Hiding her tempting body under a blanket did nothing to calm my raging need to have her._

"_Time for a cold shower." I chuckled softly to myself._

**  
Chapter 28 - Chicago**

****

Bella's POV

The week following my birthday was interesting to say the least. The morning after Edward and I went to the nightclub, I woke up with a killer hangover. And, if that wasn't bad enough, I found myself in nothing but my red lacy bra and panty set with an amused Edward watching me…

"_Sleep well?" He could hardly contain his bright smile as he drew a lazy circle on my upper arm._

"_Ouch," I whispered, touching my forehead lightly. "How can you been so chipper in the morning. Don't you even have the tiniest bit of a hangover?" A sudden wave of self-consciousness swept over me as I realized I was covered from the waist down._

_It seemed rather silly since Edward had seen me in a bikini. Of course, I knew it was because of the intimate setting of being in bed together that made me feel this way. Even with my pounding headache, my body was hyper-aware of the man next to me. In an attempt to hide the bashfulness that threatened to overtake me, I rolled over on my side, pulled the sheet up to cover me better, and buried my face in his chest. _

"_Yes, but I already took something for it this morning. I also drank water and took some vitamin B last night before bed." He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me closer._

"_No fair," I grumbled at him, seriously annoyed that he could feel so happy in the face of my self-inflicted pain. He brought my hand up and kissed my palm._

"_I'm sorry, love. I should have taken better care of you last night. But in my defense, you did pass out in my bed before I could do anything about it." His voice was full of apology and I found myself unable to stay seriously annoyed at him._

"_I did?" I gasped, partially from the pain of the hangover and partially from embarrassment. "Ugh. Did I make a fool out of myself?"_

"_No, love." For a moment, I thought he was going to say something else, but in the end, he didn't. I sighed in relief hoping he was telling me the truth. I didn't want to think about some of the stupid things I might have said or done last night in my inebriated stated._

_Edward shifted a little, reaching for something off his nightstand. "Take this. It should help with the pain." I opened my eyes to squint at the two pills if Ibuprofen he was offering me._

"_Aw. And I didn't get you anything," I teased lightly as I took the offered meds and popped them in my mouth. Edward laughed before he handed me a glass of water. I took a drink and tossed back my head slightly to swallow the pills._

_He kissed my forehead and sighed. "I've got work in a couple hours."_

"_When will you be home?" I let my eyes roll into the back of my head as Edward ran his fingers through my hair. It felt so good._

"_Not until late. I'm pulling a double."_

"_Wow. They've been working you pretty hard lately," I commented lightly before I handed him the glass._

"_Yeah, that's the price I have to pay to go on our little trip," he said as he returned the glass to his nightstand._

"_What?" I lifted my head and looked at him, ignoring the throb in my temples._

_Edward pushed my hair off my shoulder, causing a shiver to run down my spine as the hair tickled my bare skin. "Bella, we're going to be gone for a week. I had to take on some extra shifts in order to get the time off."_

"_Oh." My face fell. "Now I feel guilty."_

_He ran his fingers along my cheekbone. "Why?" His eyes questioned me._

"_Because you have to work this crazy schedule because of me." I rested my chin on his chest as I continued to look at his face._

"_Hey," he chastised gently. "Don't start blaming yourself. I would still have to do this because of the job interviews. Taking you along has only added a day or two my plan, so you see. I would still be in the same boat. You've turned a trip I wasn't particularly looking forward to into something wonderful."_

"_But you–" I started to protest._

"_No arguments. I don't want to hear it. I just want you to enjoy the trip and our time together." His second chastisement stung a little, but I knew he was right. I should be grateful to Edward for planning this trip and giving me the opportunity to visit Charlie. Instead, I felt uneasy._

_I sighed in defeat before I said, "I'm sorry." I propped my self up on my elbow, leaned in closer and looked into his face. "Thanks for doing this. I really am looking forward to it." I smiled and his emerald eyes gleamed with excitement. Edward closed the distance between our faces and kissed my softly on the lips…_

The static from the overhead speakers jerked me out of my thoughts. "Ladies and Gentleman, this is the captain speaking." The intercom squawked. "Welcome to flight 3547, service to Chicago from Phoenix. Er… Sorry for the delay folks. It looks like there is a particularly nasty lightening storm over Chicago that's been causing delays all day. But we expect to be in the air in the next little while." My answering groan in response to the pilot's announcement garnered a low chuckle from Edward seated beside me in the small commuter plane we were crammed into.

"Impatient, Love?" Edward chuckled beside me as he raised the armrest situated in between us out of the way.

"That was code for 'We don't know when we'll be in the air, so we're going to keep you on this cramped plane because we like to see you squirm," I grumbled. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gently started to work on the knots in my neck. My eyes automatically closed and my head dropped forward as I relaxed and enjoyed his hands kneading my muscles.

"That feels so good." I groaned, as the stress of traveling combined with the past week started to dissipate under his expert touch. Edward moved my hair to the side with the lightest of touches, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Cold?" he asked, misinterpreting my reaction to his fingers caressing my skin as he motioned to a flight attendant for a blanket.

"No… Just my body's normal reaction to you." I smirked at him playfully. He placed a few feathery kisses on my neck before he continued his ministrations with his fingers.

As the flight attendant approached us with a blanket, she took one look at me before she gave Edward and appreciative look. She smiled at him as she pushed her long blond hair behind her ear and handed him the blanket. This caused Edwad to break off his massage, but kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Is there anything else I can get you? A pillow maybe?" Her tone made it clear that she meant _anything_ as she flirted with my boyfriend. But, Edward, bless his heart, didn't seem to notice.

He turned to me and said, "Love, would you like a pillow?" _Oh, how I loved this man!_ I thought as a smug little smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"I'll just use your shoulder, sweetie." I smiled at the flight attendant. She smiled in return as she narrowed her eyes at me in response to my comment. I heard Edward's low chuckle in my ear as the flight attendant turned on her heel and walked away. I sighed and leaned back into Edward while he wrapped his arms around me.

Within a few moments I felt Edward's body twitch alerting me that he had dozed off. With the extra shifts at the hospital, his exhaustion was event by the dark circles under his eyes. In fact, he worked another double the night before our flight and managed to get home mid-morning. Our flight wasn't until late afternoon, so he was running on only a few hours of sleep.

The steady rhythm of Edward's breathing was soothing and I found myself getting lost in my thoughts again. So much had happened this past week. I felt my lips turn up in a small smile as I thought about Rose. She had invited me out to dinner earlier in the week to discuss Edward and our apparent intimacy problems…

__

I took a large bite of my mushroom burger when Rose turned to me. "So, have you talked to Edward?" I held up my hand as I tried to chew the food in my mouth before replying. I knew what she wanted, but decided to play innocent for a minute.

"_About what?" I asked sweetly. I fought hard to keep the corners of my mouth in line. Rose didn't buy it._

"_Bella," she laughed in feigned annoyance. I grinned at her._

"_What did he say at the nightclub?" I decided to avoid answering her question with one of my own._

"_He wouldn't tell me anything. I started to tease him a little about you to see if he would give anything away. He usually takes my teasing in stride, but instead of joking back with me, he snapped at me. I think I hit a nerve." Her lips twisted into a grimace._

_I took a long sip of my iced tea before I asked, "Did he say anything to you about it at all?"_

"_I think my behavior towards you in the past kept him from opening up to me. I'm sorry Bella." I squashed the urge to smile that Edward was loyal enough to me not to open up to Rose. However, sometimes a girl needs advice._

"_Don't worry about it. I know what the problem is." I admitted._

"_So he told you?" Rose sounded smug.  
_

"_No. Emmett did." I smirked at her._

"_My Emmett?" She looked at me in confusion._

"_I know if no other." I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on her face. "It's because I'm still married." Rose busted out laughing, but stopped as soon as she saw my face._

"_Oh! You're serious!" Rose smirked but then muttered, "He's so old-fashioned sometimes."_

"_I guess it really bothers him that I'm still married. When he first realized who I was, the thing that upset him the most was that I was married. But, later he said it didn't matter that I was." Remembering our fight was not my favorite thing, but it certainly shed some light on Edward's attitude._

"_Yeah, but I still don't understand. It's not like you're still with that creep," she muttered._

"_He feels like if we have sex he's having an affair with a married woman." I paused for a moment before I continued, "He's right." Rose started to chuckle and I looked up at her in surprise._

"_He would feel that way. But, what he doesn't realize he's been having an 'affair' the entire time he's been with you. You two have been having an emotional affair for sometime now. The fact that you haven't had sex is just the final coup de grace." Rose shook her head and started to eat her meal. We ate in comfortable silence for a time._

_Rose finally broke the silence. "So what are you going to do?"_

"_I think he just needs time to figure things out. He's been so wonderful with me, never pushing or pressuring me about my situation. I owe him the same. What else can I do?" Rose considered my words for a moment_

"_You could get a divorce." I knew the minute those words left her mouth I would have to explain a few things to Rose about James._

"_Rose," I sighed, a little exasperated. "You don't know James. There's a reason I disappeared, changed my name, moved to a different state. If it was as simple as getting a divorce, don't you think I would have done that by now?"_

"_Maybe, but I think you need to ask yourself something. Is Edward worth it?" The look on her face challenged me._

"_Of course he is. But, what if this puts Edward in danger too? I can't stand the thought of James hurting Edward." That thought alone scared me more than facing James myself._

"_I think Edward can take care of himself." Rose scoffed at my excuse._

"_I'll think about it." Rose eyed me as if she didn't believe me so I said, "In fact, I have plans to talk to Jasper tomorrow about my legal options; fair enough?"_

"_Okay, but I expect a report." Rose pointed at me with mock sternness. "Oh, that reminds me, I know of a few really good divorce lawyers. I'll get you their numbers…_

I wondered what Edward would think about my talk with Jasper and my decision. The airplane lurched forward as it started to rumble down the tarmac towards the runway and I felt Edward stir next to me.

"Are we there yet?" Edward's voice was thick with sleep and I snickered at him.

"No, sweetie. We're still in Phoenix, just taxiing down the runway now."

"Wow, I'm no fun." Edward rubbed his face and said, "Didn't mean to fall asleep on you there."

"You can sleep on me anytime you want," I said cheekily. "Get some rest. You've got a busy couple of days ahead, what with interviews and being my tour guide in Chicago." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I spread the blanket out over the two of us as the plane picked up speed in order to take-off. That familiar drop as the tires left the tarmac alerted me that we were finally airborne. It took Edward less than two minutes to fall back asleep and I snuggled into his embrace.

When two flight attendants came by offering snacks and drinks, I extricated myself from Edward's arms and leaned him back against the window. I asked for a pillow and placed it under Edward's head knowing it had to be more comfortable that the hard plastic of the plane's interior walls. I covered him with the blanket and turned back to the flight attendant who offered me an array of drinks. I settled on a ginger ale and a small bag of pretzels. Having a couple of hours to myself, I took the opportunity to grade some mid-term projects from my students. Although school was out for the next week due to the fall break, I still had a lot of grading to catch-up on.

Some three hours later, we started our descent into Chicago's O'Hare International Airport. I quickly returned my work to my messenger bag and stowed it underneath the seat in front of me. I glanced up the aisle and spied the flirty flight attendant making her way towards us, reminding passengers to put their seat backs and tray tables up. Not wanting her to have the privilege of waking Edward up, I leaned into him and trailed light kisses up his jaw to his ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I nibbled his earlobe and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He gave me a sleepy smile before his eyelids fluttered opened and revealed those eyes. I loved the way he looked at me when he first woke up and my breath caught in my throat as I returned his smile.

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips before he mumbled, "Where are we?"

"Just making our approach into Chicago now." I pulled back adjusted my seat back bringing it upright and signaled Edward to do the same before our flirty flight attendant used it as an excuse to linger a little longer than necessary. I glanced her way as Edward straightened his seat and I thought I saw a look of irritation flash across her face.

Edward raised the shade on the window and I leaned over him as I looked out at the lights of the city against the dark landscape of the night.

"It's too bad we didn't get in while it was light out so you could see the city from the air." Edward mused beside me.

"I'm sure I'll get to see plenty of the city while I'm here." I smiled back at him as I straightened back into my seat.

It wasn't too much longer when we felt the jolt of the tires hitting the runway and the deafening sound of the engines, flaps and brakes as they all worked together to slow the plane down. After we arrived at our terminal, we exited the plane and gathered our luggage from the baggage claim. I let out a laugh of disbelief as Edward stopped in front of a limo and dropped our luggage.

"Mr. Masen?" the smartly dressed limo driver said to Edward.

"Yes," Edward replied. He gave me a sly little smile when he spied my shocked face.

"Very good to meet you, sir. My name is Craig. I will be your driver," Craig said before he turned to me. "Mrs. Masen?" I felt my face heat a bit at the mere suggestion of being Edward's wife. I glanced up at Edward to see his face light up with a big smile, his eyes full of amusement. I grinned back and shook my head at him.

I turned to Craig and corrected, "Bella Thomas." Craig opened the door for me to get in the back of the limo. I looked back up at Edward to see that the smile that graced his face was now forced and no longer reached his eyes. I suddenly felt uneasy.

As slid into the vehicle, I heard Craig say, "I'll stow you luggage. Would like to proceed directly to the hotel?"

"Yes. Would you please call ahead and place an order for room service to send a couple of club sandwiches to our room." I didn't realize how hungry I was until Edward mentioned the sandwiches to the driver.

"Bella, does that sound good to you?" I looked up at Edward who had his head tilted down to look at me in the car.

"Sure, sure," I replied, still a little distracted by Edward's sudden change in demeanor. I would have to ask him about it when we were in the privacy of our hotel room. Edward finished up with the driver before sitting down next to me in the limo. He took my hand and kissed it, all evidence of his forced smile gone. The driver stowed our luggage and soon we were on our way.

About a half hour later, we pulled up in front of the Avenue Hotel in the middle of downtown Chicago. It was close to ten o'clock local time and I was definitely more than a little hungry. Edward was chuckling at my stomach's protests as we stepped out into the chilly October air.

We entered the modern looking glass and steel hotel through the revolving door. The hotel lobby was sleek and modern with black leather chairs and couches. Several white leather chairs broke up the monotony of the black. The seating area faced a stainless steel gas fireplace and had two metal and glass top coffee tables.

Edward walked up to one of the stainless steel counters to check in. We got our zebra key cards as the bellhop took us to our room. Room was the wrong word for our accommodations – suite was a better word.

The front room wasn't overly large and was decorated in warm earth tones with a light mottled brown leather couch and a zebra armchair. The dark wood of the accent tables in the room reminded me of coffee. A secretariat with a sage green high-backed leather chair that swiveled graced one of the walls. The room was complete with a flat screen TV and a breathtaking view of the city. I noticed our sandwiches were sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and I frowned at Edward as he paid the bellhop and shut the door.

He caught my look and in feigned innocence said, "What?"

"Edward Masen." I narrowed my eyes are him before I said, "How much money did you spend for us to stay in a place like?" He gave me his lop-sided grin.

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask how much someone spent on a gift for you?" Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me and I sighed in blissful defeat. I could argue with him later about how much he was spending. Edward's stomach punctuated its protests with a loud growl, causing Edward to laugh against my lips. He pulled away to look into my amused face.

"I'm starved." He pulled me over to the coffee table in front of the couch. I stopped in front of the window and gazed out over the city awash with the soft glow of light.

"Wow, nice view." I sighed as I took in the scene from the high perch of our room. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It sure is." I caught his reflection in the window and realized he wasn't talking about the view outside our window. I looked back and met his gaze as he looked at me and smiled.

I shook my head and said, "You're hopeless."

"I hope so." He gave me a kiss.

We sat down and made quick work of our sandwiches. Edward finished first and leaned back on the couch while I downed the rest of my meal. I laughed internally when I heard his light snoring beside me. I glanced over my shoulder to confirm my suspicions that he was asleep. His head rested on the back of the couch and slightly rolled to one side. His chest was rose and fell with his deep breaths, jerking every so often when his muscles would twitch from exhaustion.

I carefully rose from the couch, not wanting to wake him, and went into the bedroom. As I entered the room, I realized we had a corner suite. The king size bed faced a picture window that looked out over the buildings of the city and Lake Michigan. The room was decorated in the same warm neutral tones as the living room while the bed had white on white stripped linens. There was another flat screen TV in the corner.

I grabbed my new blue Victoria Secret boxer pajama set and my toiletry bag before stepping into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The bathroom was luxurious with a granite countertop, a marble floor and thick fluffy white towels. I made it through my nightly beauty routine in record time, knowing that Edward would rest better once he was in bed instead of sitting up on a couch. I quickly turned down the bed before I went to get Edward.

I gently shook his shoulder. "Sweetie, why don't you go to bed?" When he didn't stir, I shook his shoulder again. "Edward?" I reached out to touch his face when I suddenly felt myself falling into his lap. I let out a surprised yelp and heard Edward's musical laughter in my ear. I found myself lying across his lap securely wrapped in his arms.

"Edward!" I lightly smacked his shoulder, laughing as I grinned at his mischievous smile.

"Mm. Ready for bed already?" He teased me as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yes, mister snoring on the couch," I quipped back. "I think you are too." I inhaled his delicious scent and cuddled closer to him.

"You're right. Let's get some rest so we can play tomorrow." Edward stood up lifting me in his arms bridal style as if I weighed nothing at all. He carried me into the bedroom, took one look at the fluffy bed and launched me into it. My squeal ripped through the room before I landed with a soft thud in the middle of the bed. Edward snorted at my reaction and I threw a pillow at his retreating backside. He sidestepped my attack before he grabbed his tee shirt and shorts to get ready for bed.

I snuggled into the expensive sheets and soft pillows as I waited for Edward to come out of the bathroom. It didn't take long for me to relax and feel the lethargy of sleep seep into my body. I smiled at Edward as he came out of the bathroom. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to me, pulling me into his arms before we fell asleep.

***********

Edward's interviews weren't until Monday, so after renting a car, he spent the weekend showing me his hometown. He took me to the Art Institute of Chicago, Navy Pier, the Botanical Gardens and, much to Alice's delight, I'm sure, shopping on the Magnificent Mile. However, when Edward took me to the Museum of Surgical Science, I put my foot down and we left early; that place was a little creepy. Edward whined a little about having to leave saying it was one of his favorite places to visit when he was a kid.

I was surprised when Edward took me to a cemetery. It took me a moment to realize why we were there, but then it dawned on me – he was visiting his parents' grave. We as we entered the cemetery, we drove past row upon row of headstones. Finally, we stopped at the end of one of the rows and he cut the engine. He glanced my way before he got out of the car, came around to my side and opened the door.

He held out his hand, but I didn't move to get out. "Bella?" He looked at me curiously.

I smiled up at him before I asked, "Would you like a moment alone with your parents first?"

"I'll admit, it's been a few years since I've been able to get back here for a visit, but I've made my peace with the death of my parents." Edward pulled me out of the car as he continued to say, "I'd love to introduce you to them, but if it's too painful for you, I'll understand."

"I'd love to meet your parents." My heart swelled at the thought of Edward sharing this part of his life with me. I had a feeling the visit to his parents' gravesite would be completely different from the one we would make later in the week.

Edward held my hand as he led me across the slightly uneven ground of the cemetery. We approached a large gray granite headstone with the name Masen carved across the back. There they were – Edward Anthony Masen, Sr. and Elizabeth Anne Masen. It was a little disconcerting to see the name Edward shared with his father carved in a headstone. Edward knelt down in front of their grave and gentle pulled me down to join him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close as he kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen." Edward paused before he continued. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella – the woman I love." I looked up at him to find him gazing at me with a look of complete adoration. It was a simple statement offered to his parent's final resting place, but my heart swelled with love for him. He pulled me close and I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"I wish my parents could have met you. They would have loved you," he whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and he caught my lips in a passionate kiss. It might have seemed a little weird to be making out with Edward in front of his parents grave, but in that tender sweet moment it didn't feel strange.

**

* * *

****  
A/N: I would have had this up sooner, but in my defense… I've been sick with the flu for about a week – miserable stuff. I hope that I'm mostly over it now.**

**Thank-you to everyone for reviewing and reading my story! - SavageWoma****n  
**


	29. Chapter 29 Memories

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Sleeping with a Monster**

_Previously…_

"_I wish my parents could have met you. They would have loved you," he whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and he caught my lips in a passionate kiss. It might have seemed a little weird to be making out with Edward in front of his parents grave, but it was a tender sweet moment it didn't feel strange._

_  
_

**Chapter 29 - Memories**

Edward was distant as we rode in the elevator to our room. The earlier references to me being his wife flooded my mind – first the driver and then the waiter at the restaurant. His discomfort at the idea was clear even if he did try to hide it. We continued to our room in silence and as soon as we were inside the room, Edward immediately went into the bedroom. I followed hoping to have a word with him, but before I could say anything, he strode into the bathroom and closed the door. My sigh was laden with disappointment.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a manila envelope. I ran my hand across the flat surface; apprehension erupted and I walked back into the front room. I dropped the envelope onto the coffee table and turned my attention to the picture window, not really seeing the twinkling lights of the cityscape. I wrapped my arms around myself and waited for Edward to emerge.

After a few minutes, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Edward lowered his head to my shoulder and sighed. I looked down at my arms resting easily over his, pretending it fascinated me.

"Bella," he whispered. I knew he was looking at my reflection in the window.

I lifted my head; not willing to look at his face mirrored back at me and replied, "Yes?" I didn't want to face at him until I knew I could control my expression.

"Please look at me." His voice was soft as he turned my body to face him, placing a hand under my chin to raise my face to meet his.

I lifted my eyes and found myself drowning in the green depths of the sorrow in his. "Edward, what's wrong?" He quickly guarded his expression, hiding his sadness away from me, but it was too late. I knew.

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, love. I just have a lot on my mind. Things I have to work through, my own personal demons." He didn't fool me. I knew this had to do with my status as a married woman.

I didn't think he would bring it up unless I asked. "Does this have to do with people assuming that I'm your wife?"

"It's not that…" His voice trailed off.

"Sweetie, I can see it upsets you. Every time someone calls my Mrs. Masen, you stiffen and get this look in your eye. Why does it upset you?" I hoped my gentle prodding would get him to open up to me.

"It doesn't upset me," he said a little defensively, but I could hear the lie in his voice.

"Really?" I raised one eyebrow, daring him to deny it again. "Then what is it?" I stepped back, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing," he mumbled before he looked up at the window not willing to look me in the eye.

"Then what was _that _when we first came back to the hotel room?" I challenged him. I wanted to get this out in the open, making sure that this was the only problem Edward had with me. If there was something else, I needed to know.

"Bella, I'm sorry for that. Really, it's not you, it's me." I groaned at the whole 'it's not you, it's me' line. That was a classic break-up line taken right from Seinfeld no less.

"No, Edward. I want to know what's going on. You get upset if anyone insinuates that I'm your wife. The physical aspect of our relationship borders on platonic. We haven't even made it to second base for crying out loud." I took deep breath, deciding to go for broke. If he was having reservations about me, I needed to know now before I did something stupid. "Edward, are you physically attracted to me? Or does the thought of making love to me repulse you?"

"What? Where's this coming from. You know I'm attracted to you. Have I not told you that I want you?" He truly looked shocked for a moment, but then his expression quickly changed to something bordering on understanding.

"Telling me and showing be are not the same thing. Something is stopping you. Anytime our passion escalates, you stop and mutter something about testing your self-control. Have I not made it clear that I'm ready and willing?" I placed a hand on one his biceps. I could feel how taut his muscles were under his shirt.

Edward smirked seductively at my admission. "Really? Ready _and_ willing!" I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't about to let him turn this into a joking situation that would be swept under the rug again.

"Seriously Edward. I feel like the guy here, pressing to further our physical relationship, while you keep pushing me away. I really want to know what's gong on. Or are you just not that into me?" I was egging him on a little. I knew he wanted me, but I needed him to open up to me. If he couldn't learn to do that…

"God no! I love you and want you in every way possible. It's just…" Edward let out a frustrated growl and ran his hand through his already unruly hair. He turned and started to pace a little. I waited patiently, hoping that there wasn't anything else besides his reservations about being with a married woman. That was fixable with time. It was the unknown that worried me. He suddenly stopped in front of me, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. I met his gaze and braced myself. _Here it comes._

"It's… it's because… you're still married," he said softly. He slumped his shoulders, looking as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. I waited for him to add anything else to his admission, another reason, perhaps.

When he didn't add anything, I broke the silence. "Is that it? Is there anything else?" Edward looked up at me as if I had two heads.

"Bella, I made you a promise. I told you I would do whatever it takes to be with you. That it didn't matter to me that you were married, but it does bother me – a lot." I wanted to let out a huge sigh of relief at his admission, but I held it in.

"Why?" I already knew, but this was now an exercise in Edward opening up to me.

"I feel like if we make love, I'll be having an affair with a married woman," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I laughed. "Edward, you've been having an affair with me regardless of whether we sleep together or not. We are in love; we practically live together. Sleeping together is not the only aspect of 'having an affair.' We've been having an emotional affair for sometime. Is that any less of a betrayal?"

"No, you're right, of course. But that's not the only thing that's bothering me," he admitted. _Oh no!_ My heart cried at the realization that there was more to his reluctance to be with me than just my martial status. I waited for the guillotine to drop, dealing me a blow from which I wasn't sure I could recover.

"Every time someone refers to you as my wife, it reminds of something I can't have." Edward took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes with a fierce expression. "You will never be mine – not in every way. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I whispered. "But I can–" Edward cut me off.

"Just give me some time. I can certainly learn live with this. I guess I just need some time to let it go." Edward was pleading with me to understand.

I let out a shaky laugh as I realized I had the power to fix all of this and it was sitting in a simple envelope on the coffee table.

"Edward, I can do that. But I have something for you that will make all this unnecessary." The tremor in my voice was undeniable as Edward gazed at me, concern coloring his expression. I gave him a nervous smile and pulled out of his grasp before walking over to the coffee table.

Edward walked towards me and took one of my hands in his. "What is it?" I looked down at the manila envelope on the table, picked it up and handed it to him. I let go of his hand and sat down on the couch. I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands.

"I filed for divorce and an order of protection," I said as a feeling of dread filled my soul at the realization that James would not make this simple. However, I knew Edward was worth it.

"What?" Edward's voice was sharp with surprise. "Bella! Are you sure about this? What if James comes after you? Will he be able to find you now?" Edward paused, but only for a brief moment before continuing. "Wait. When did you do this?"

I figured the question he wanted me to answer first was the 'when.' "I met with Jasper on Tuesday. I met with the divorce lawyer Wednesday and put a rush on the paper work so I could have a copy so we could discuss this." I didn't move out of my position on the couch, suddenly feeling weary.

"What did Jasper say," Edward said softly as he sunk down on the couch and pulled me into his arms. I instantly relaxed at touch as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"The district attorney has agreed not to pursue legal action against me. Jasper sent him copies of the pictures Esme took of my injuries. There shouldn't be any insurance action against me because James has not had me declared legally dead yet. You typically have to wait five years for someone who disappears to be declared dead. Now I know I was presumed dead and James could have applied to have me declared dead early, but he didn't. Until he does, he can't collect on any insurance policy. He needs a death certificate.

"The order of protection has been done anonymously. James has no way of finding my address from that. I spoke to my lawyer about keeping my whereabouts a secret, even from the law firm handling James. I've stressed the importance that even my state of residence not be disclosed. The law firm has agreed to do this by funneling their communications with James's law firm through a sister law firm in another state. As long as I don't have to go to court, I can hopefully keep my location a secret."

"What if James contests the divorce and demands a trial?" Edward spoke for the first time since I started.

"That's where the pictures come in handy. My lawyer has made it clear that if James decides to play hardball, we will use the pictures, as well as, eyewitnesses to my physical condition to discourage him. James won't want any public disclosure of what he's really like behind closed doors." I couldn't hide the disgust in my voice.

"Bella? Are you okay? You're shaking." I wasn't even aware I was.

"I admit it. I'm scared, really scared that this is going to backfire and James will find me." I buried my face in his shirt and took deep breath. Edward's scent filled my senses and calmed my nerves.

"Then tell why you're doing this? Please don't say you're doing this for me." Edward pulled my face up to meet his eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me, Bella. Your safety is more important to me."

"Edward, I will admit that you are the catalyst for my actions, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I want this for me. I want to be free, really free of James. I want to be Bella Swan again. I don't want to hide myself away for the rest of my life, wondering if he's going to find me one day. I need to stop running away from it and face it head on." I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek. "And know this – you are worth it to me. I do want to be able to be yours in every way; this is the right thing to do."

"I don't want you to do this. I'm worried that it's too soon. Maybe in a year or two after James has moved on and his feelings for you have faded." He dropped his hands from my face and grabbed my hands.

I let out a mirthless laugh, shaking my head. "James doesn't have feelings for me. Well, he doesn't love me. The feelings he had for me were based on a need to control. And, the only emotions he ever showed me were hate, desire and indifference. I don't think his reaction to the news will be any different today than it would be three years from now."

"I still think it's too soon," he said, his eyes full of concern.

"Maybe, but the longer I wait, the greater the risk is that James will have me declared dead and collect any insurance money. If that happens, then the threat of jail time for me is greater."

Edward pulled me into his arms and said, "If this is what you want, I'll support you every step of the way, Bella. Know that."

********

"I'll be right over there if you need me. Okay?" Edward held me tight against him and kissed my forehead before he released me to walk over to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked nervously, my mood as gray as the clouds looming overhead.

"Of course I am. I completely understand. You need to make your peace with your dad. If I stay you may not say all the things you need to." He laughed before he added, "Besides, it's not like I've got anywhere to go in this big metropolis. I'll just be in the car."

"Thank-you for understanding." I smiled at him and watched him retreat to the car. Then I turned my attention to Charlie's grave. I knelt down in front of the familiar gray headstone and fussed with the flowers Edward and I had placed there right after we arrived. I had visited this same headstone numerous times growing up as Renee shared it with Charlie. It was just so strange to see a death date carved there for my dad.

My dad was really gone. The sorrow I felt overwhelmed me for a moment.

I was alone in this world, an orphan.

Did my father know how much I loved him? How sorry I was that our relationship was strained? Did he know I would do anything for him? I felt despair as a sob shuddered through my chest.

I reached out a hand and traced the indentation of Charlie's name there, feeling the frigid cold of the stone travel up my arm and straight into my heart.

"I miss you, Dad," I croaked through my sobs. "I'm so sorry for what I've done, what I've put you through. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and that I let our relationship suffer. I wish I could take it all back, make it up to you somehow. Do you know how much I love you?" The lump in my throat forced me to halt my ramblings. I dropped my head in my hands and cried, giving into my grief and sadness.

Eventually the wave of despair eased. I looked up and a wave of peace washed over me; the same peace I always felt when my father put his arms around me. If is had been a religious person, I would have thought Charlie's spirit was there, comforting me. A watery smile graced my lips at the idea.

I thought about the last time I saw my father – on my wedding day. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, in spite of all the complaining he did about having to wear it. He looked so dignified walking me down the aisle. Only he and I knew how nervous and emotional he really was that day. And even then, neither of us fully realized exactly what kind of a monster Charlie was 'giving me away' to.

"I finally left him, Dad. I got away," I whispered triumphantly. "You were right – I bet you never thought you'd hear me say that," I laughed through my tears. "Thank-you for what you did to help me start over." My voice was thick with emotion.

I sat there for a while longer remembering all the wonderful times my father and I had – just the two of us. As fruitless as it seemed, I found myself wishing I could go back and redo so many things with my father. Silly little arguments or comments, telling him I loved him more, things I did to annoy him, were all things I wanted to change so my father would know how much he meant to me. But most of all, I wanted to take back James, but I couldn't. Therefore, I pressed forward. I told him how I got away. I told him about how Carlisle and Esme helped me. I told him about my new job and friends I had made along the way. I told him about all the places I visited after I left James. It felt good. Of course, I saved the best for last – Edward.

"Dad, I met someone special. His name is Edward and he's wonderful. I love him more than life itself. I know you would have loved him too. He's honorable, he treats me wonderfully, he understands, and he loves me, Dad. Did you know he helped me the night I left James? He didn't even know me, but he came all the way to Florida to help me. That's the kind of man he is." I felt a sense of relief telling my dad about Edward, as if I could finally be proud on my choice in a man.

"And he's a doctor," I added with a small chuckle. Charlie always said no one would be good enough for me, so he had better be useful like a doctor or a lawyer for Charlie to tolerate him. It was our private joke. I let out a sigh. I felt better, not completely healed, but better.

I glanced back at Edward and smiled. He was leaning up against the side of the car watching me. I watched him as he pushed off and started towards me. _How did I get so lucky?_ I marveled that he was mine and I would take him for as long as he would let me. Edward stopped in front of me and crouched down in front of my kneeling frame.

"How are you feeling, love?" He cupped my cheek with his hands and wiped the last of my tears away with his thumbs.

"Better. It felt really good to talk, even if it was to a headstone." I sighed and leaned into one of his hands.

"Do you want to stay a little longer or would you like to go?" Edward looked into my teary eyes before he added, "We can come back tomorrow or again later today. Whatever you need."

I started to move to stand up and Edward held his hand out to me to help. "I think I'd like to go. Maybe we can come back tomorrow before we leave for Seattle."

"We can do whatever you'd like." He was so sweet and I found myself a little dazzled by him.

We walked back to the car arm-in-arm just as the rain started. We spent the remainder of the day visiting various places from my youth – my old house, the high school, First Beach; the ballet studio my dad had hoped would help with my coordination. Every one of these places reminded me of Charlie, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. I just felt like I had come home.

**Red's POV**

"Wow!" I scanned the little town of Forks, Washington. "No much of a place, but I guess home is home," I muttered to myself.

I drove through town wondering why anyone would want to live in a place like this. It was raining making everything dismal and gray. When I reached the far edge of town, I found myself surprised that my tour of Forks was so short. I turned my rental car around and made another pass, hoping I could find the cemetery on my own.

No such luck.

I pulled into the Forks Coffee Shop, deciding it was time to get acquainted with the locals. I got out of the car and hurried through the cold rain to get inside. As soon as I entered the shop, I shook off the rain on my jacket and took a seat at one of the brown vinyl booths. The place was small with unsightly floral print wallpaper and wood beams on the ceiling. I almost laughed aloud when I saw a deer's head mounted on one of the support poles in the middle of the restaurant. It was too wide for the pole it was attached to and looked out of place with the floral wallpaper. The place was just what I needed – a local hangout with which to discreetly glean some information about Isabella Marie Swan.

A waitress approached me with a smile and handed me a menu.

"No thank-you. I think I'll just have a cup of coffee." I gave her a warm smile, hoping to put her at ease with my friendly demeanor.

"No problem." She returned my smile before she turned back to the kitchen.

I took the opportunity to look at the local residents in the establishment. There were a police officer, a couple of teenagers and three middle-aged women sitting in the booth next to mine. I ruled out the teenagers right away, knowing they probably didn't care or know anything about the Swan girl. The police officer was out as well, not wanting to raise any suspicions, especially in a small town like this. I turned my attention to the three women next to me. After eavesdropping and listening to their endless prattle about 'who said what' or 'what they did' for a few minutes, I knew these town gossips would certainly tell me all they knew.

The waitress brought me my coffee and I settled into my seat, listening to these women entertain themselves with the inconsequential details of the residents of this town. After about ten minutes, I decided it was time to intervene. I turned myself in the booth so my back was against the wall and one of my legs was stretched across the bench, allowing me to look at the ladies and still sip my coffee.

I waited for a lull in the conversation before I interrupted. "Excuse, ladies." I smiled at the woman with a full head of brown frizzy hair, recognizing her as the one with most of the dirt on the residents of this sad little town. "I'm not from around here and I wondered if you might be able to help me?"

They returned my smile as the woman with straight shoulder-length blond hair said, "What can we help you with?" Her eyes roamed over my face and chest as she took in my appearance giving me an appreciative leer.

"Does Charlie Swan still live here in Forks?" I kept my voice steady and held their gaze, making sure I sounded sincere. "I've been by his place – no one was home, and his phone number has been disconnected." As soon as I mentioned Charlie's name, their smiles faded, as I knew they would.

"Oh, He's de–," the frizzy-haired woman started but stopped when, the dark-haired woman with glasses placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"Um, how do you know Charlie?" The woman with the glasses said with a smile, but her eyes were guarded.

"I met Charlie years ago. We went through the police academy together. We've kept in touch over the years, but I admit, it's been a while since I last spoke to him. I was in the area and thought I'd stop by and catch up," I said before I offered a handshake over the back of the booth. "Larry Redding." I felt confident that the use of my real name would not cause any suspicions.

"Hi Larry," the blonde-haired person purred as she took my hand. "I'm Kelly Mallory. This is Teresa Stanley." She motioned towards the frizzy-haired woman.

"Hi," Teresa Stanley said with a little wave.

I glanced at the woman with the glasses. She offered me her hand and another guarded smile. "I'm Amber Webber.

"Good to meet you." I smiled, glancing at the other two women. There was an uncomfortable pause as the ladies glanced at each other.

"Is there something wrong?" I kept my tone and expression innocent with a slight hint of confusion.

Teresa Stanley shook her head and said, "No. It's just that, Charlie died over a year ago."

"What? How!" I feigned shock, knowing that I needed to react appropriately to the news of his death.

"Drunk driver," Kelly Mallory said.

Knowing I still needed to show that I knew more about Charlie than just the basics I plunged a head. "No," I said sadly looking down for a moment before I looked up. "How's Isabella handling it? She's all alone now."

Amber's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "She's doing just fine." Something in Amber's tone made me wonder...

"Yeah. She married some rich guy and now she lives in Florida," sneered Kelly. Her tone made me wonder what Isabella did to earn this woman's distaste. Obviously, these ladies were unaware of her disappearance.

"Didn't even go to Charlie's funeral." Teresa shook her head in disgust. "I mean, Charlie was all she had. It was so unlike her."

"She was quite young when Renee died," I agreed, trying to gain their trust by showing them I knew about the Swan family's history.

"You know what's odd?" Kelly added. "No one has so much as put a twig on Charlie's grave since he died. But I was out there yesterday and there was the most beautiful bouquet on his grave."

"Hm." I said nonchalantly. James said Marie disappeared six months ago. If she was a live, she could very well be the one who put the flowers on Charlie's grave. But, why would she wait for so long to visit her father. I had a gut feeling, but it was just that, a feeling. I waved off the waitress who wanted to refill my coffee cup. I reached into my wallet and pulled out enough money to cover the coffee and a nice tip.

"Would you ladies be so kind as to direct me to the cemetery? I would like to pay Charlie my last respects." I tossed the money on the table and slid out of the booth. Kelly stood up from her seat, sidled over to me and placed her hand on my forearm. She slipped me a piece of paper; a move neither of her companions caught.

"Just go back out to the main road there – Forks Avenue. Go north. Take a right on Calawah Way Road. The cemetery is on the left side of the road, just past the intersection of Merchant and Calawah." Kelly winked at me. I could tell she liked what she saw. The big rock on her left hand left no doubt that she was married. I won't deny the affect I have on the fairer sex. But, I was sure part of my appeal was because I was passing through. I would be nothing but a dalliance – a smile on her face her husband wouldn't understand. No matter. If I had time, I might come back and explore the possibilities.

"Thank-you ladies. It was wonderful meeting you." I smiled at Amber and Teresa. I looked down at Kelly and said, "Thank-you, Kelly. If I get lost, I'll be sure to come back and you could show me." I returned her wink, knowing she caught my meaning as I stepped away and out the door. I slipped the paper in the pocket of my sport jacket and got into my car.

I pulled my car away and headed off in the direction of the cemetery, but I doubled back. I bated the hook, now I just had to wait and see which one would bite. I pulled my car in an alley down the street and watched my new friends. I grabbed my cellular intercept equipment out of the back seat and got it ready. Kelly and Teresa were the first ones out the door. I watched them as they pulled out their umbrellas, walked down the street and into a boutique. Amber however, didn't emerge right away. I tuned my equipment to the cellular tower in town and started scanning conversations.

After a few minutes, Amber emerged and ran through the rain to her car. She pulled out her keys, unlocked her car and got in, but she didn't leave. She dialed her cell phone instead. In a town this small, I didn't have a hard time finding her phone conversation.

"_Angela," _Amber said.

"_Hey Mom! How's it going?"_

"_Fine." _Amber sounded a little impatient, distracted maybe._ "Have you heard from Bella lately?"_

"_Yeah, just last week. Why?" _Angela's voice rose a little.

"_There's a man here in Forks, asking about Charlie. Said he knew him from the police academy. He asked about Bella," _Amber said in a hushed voice.

"_Did you see him? Was it James?" _Angela sounded a little panicked.

"_No, honey. It wasn't James, but he obviously didn't know Bella as well as he pretended to. He called her Isabella. No one ever caller her that, even when she was little." I _smiled at Amber's comment. I knew if I referred to Bella as Isabella, it would make someone wary of me, but not enough to call me on it. James made it clear to me that she never went by Isabella. Even commented that her dad called her Bells.

"_What did he want?"_ Angela pressed.

"_He wanted to know how to get a hold of Charlie,"_ Amber said. _"He didn't find out anything that wasn't already common knowledge. Listen, how is she?"_

"_She's doing really well, Mom. She's dating a doctor. He treats her like gold."_ Angela sounded pleased

"_I'm so glad. She deserves someone who treats her good after what James put her through. Does he work with Ben? What's his name?"_ Amber sounded relieved.

"_His name is Edward and yes, he works with Ben. He's almost done with his residency. In fact, he took Bella with him to do some out-of-town interviews," _Angela replied.

"_Ang, is she in Washington right now?"_ Amber still sounded worried.

"_She might be. Edward had an interview in Seattle. Why?"_ Angela's voice held a hint of confusion.

"_Someone put flowers on Charlie's grave. First time anyone has done that since he died," _Amber said in a voice so low it was difficult to hear over the rain pounding on the roof of the car.

"_Does that man know this?"_ Angela's voice rose at little

"_Yes,"_ Amber said with a sigh of resignation.

"_I have a bad feeling about this. If this is somehow related to James…"_ Angela's tone left no doubt in my mind that the she was scared for her friend.

"_I know,"_ Amber replied.

"_Mom, Bella is convinced James will kill her if he finds her,"_ Angela admitted.

"_Do you think he will?"_ asked Amber.

"_After what she told me about their marriage and the horrible things he did to her, I have no doubt he will. He's a real monster."_ There was an edge of desperation to Angela's voice as she spoke to her mother.

"_You'll let her know about this guy when she gets back, right?"_ The tone of Amber's voice matched that of her daughter's.

"_Of course, it's really all we can do for now,"_ Angela's voice returned to what I assumed was normal.

"_Okay, so tell me how that grandson of mine is doing."_ Amber's change of subject sounded a little forced, but it was obvious she wanted to move away from this topic.

I wasn't going to get any more information. I started my car and made my way to the Forks Cemetery. I looked around to see if anyone else was round, but found myself alone. I made my way through the cemetery, only paying attention to the headstones decorated with a floral arrangement. It only took about 10 minutes to find Charlie and Renee Swan's headstone. And sure enough, there was a lovely flower arrangement adorning the grave. I checked for a card or anything indicating it was from their daughter, but found nothing.

I went back to the car and pulled away, parking my car off at a distance but still with in eyeshot of the Swan grave. I wondered if the person responsible for the flowers on the headstone would return. The rain was coming down heavier how and it would help obscure my image in the car. I leaned my head back and waited.

My gut feeling about James was right – he wasn't the grieving widower. He was probably an abuser whose wife had slipped through his fingers. From what I had discovered, Isabella Marie Swan Cook was a kind, pretty, small-town girl who wanted to be a schoolteacher. She married James Cook, for whatever reason, and moved to Miami. Did she cheat her husband out of a bunch of money, have an affair, or do something horrible to James? I doubted it. So far, there was nothing in her past to indicate she was a shady character.

James, on the other hand, fit the bill perfectly. I already knew he had a long time girlfriend that transcended his time with his wife. He had also had a few other girlfriends before his wife. What little I did discover disturbed me, to say the least. I haven't been able to find any information about any of his old girlfriends after their time with James.

I only had to wait for about an hour before a car pulled into the cemetery. A man and a woman got out of the car, flipped open a large black umbrella and approached the Swan grave. They were too far away and the rain was coming down to hard for me to determine if it was Bella, but I knew my camera with the telephoto lens would capture a close up of the couple. I cracked the window a little and pulled out my camera. I started clicking pictures of the pair as they gazed at the grave. The man had wrapped one arm around the woman's waist while holding the umbrella with his other hand. At best, I was only capturing a profile of the couple, but as they started back towards the car, the woman glanced around. Her eyes stopped when she saw my car and I held as still as I could, still pressing the shutter button to capture their image. The man followed her gaze before ushering her towards the car. As they drove by, I laid down in the car to avoid being seen.

I would have to download those pictures onto my computer in order to determine if it was Bella. I would count myself lucky if it did turn out to be her. I would be able to offer my client proof that his wife was alive.

Now I just needed to figure out how to get information about Amber's daughter, Angela – where she lives, her last name, where her husband works. I already knew whom to call as I reached into my pocket and pulled out Kelly Mallory's number. I could 'pump' her for information. I chuckled at my own joke as I flipped open my phone and dialed the number.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I wish I could give you more detailed descriptions of Chicago, but sadly, I've never been. The closest I've been was a 3 hour layover at the airport. LOL

**I hope no one takes offense to my comments about small towns in Red's POV – I grew up in a town of 800 people. I have nothing against small towns. But this is Red's POV - he's not a small town kind of guy. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys are the best! - SavageWoman  
**


	30. Chapter 30 Nightmares

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

_Now I just needed to figure out how to get information about Amber's daughter, Angela – where she lives, her last name, where her husband works. I already knew whom to call as I reached into my pocket and pulled out Kelly Mallory's number. I could 'pump' her for information. I chuckled at my own joke as I flipped open my phone and dialed the number._

**  
Chapter 30 - Nightmares**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice's voice was so loud; I had to hold my phone away from my ear, wincing at the sharp ringing it caused. Edward chuckled as I grimaced and I shook my head in disbelief. I hesitantly put my phone back up to my ear, ready to pull it away if there was the slightest indication that she would to start squealing again.

"Alice? Ow! Why are you yelling so loud?" I huffed, feeling a little irritated at Alice for interrupting my morning with Edward. Our flight got in last night and we had one more day together before he had to go back to work.

"Because, Bellah." When she said my name like that, I half expected her to put a 'Duh!' at the end of it. "It's our last Saturday to go shopping before the hospital charity thingy." I buried my face into Edward's chest, inhaling his scent as we snuggled on the couch. He was lazily flipping through the channels of the television, not really settling on anything to watch.

I turned my attention back to the phone conversation. "The hospital thingy?" I laughed. "You don't even know what it's called. I think you're just using it as an excuse to go shopping," I accused lightly.

"Do you have anything to wear? It is black tie, you know." She had me there. Buying a formal evening gown was not at the top of my priorities.

"No. But I am perfectly capable of buying a dress." I toyed with her. As much as I disliked shopping, I did like spending time with my favorite pixie.

"Sure, but can you get the best deal possible and have your own personal shopper to assist you?"

"Are you my personal shopper?"

"Usually, yes. But for this I thought we'd get a professional."

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten what Rose does for a living? She has offered her services for the morning, but only until noon. So… get your butt in gear. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Before I could protest, Alice had already hung up the phone.

I turned to Edward, who eyed me with a furrowed brow. "What time is it?"

He looked over his shoulder towards the clock on the kitchen wall. "Almost eight. Are you being kidnapped in the name of shopping?"

"Yeah. Apparently Rose is going to help us find dresses for the charity fund raiser." Edward poked his lower lip out into a sad little pout. I mimicked his look brushing my thumb across his lip as I moved to get up. "It's only until noon and then I'll be back." I gave him feathery kisses before leaving to change my clothes. But, before I got two steps away, Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. I landed with my back pressed up against his chest.

"Where are you going?" His breath fanned against my neck and I shivered in response. Edward chuckled and said, "As I see it, I've still got another 15 minutes with you and I don't want to lose a single moment." He kept one had wrapped around my waist while he brushed my hair off my shoulder with the other. He covered my neck with passionate kisses while playing with the hem of my tank top, his hands lightly brushing the sensitive skin my stomach. I moaned from the sudden warmth spreading through my body and flipped over so I was facing him. I attacked his lips with all my passion and slipping my hands under his shirt to caress his stomach.

What happened next was a complete surprise. Instead of backing off like he normally did, Edward flipped us over and stripped off his shirt in one deft move leaving hime shirtless.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I love you," he whispered, his eyes shining with love and passion.

"I love you, too." I smiled shyly at him suddenly self-conscious. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time softly, passionately, our bodies pressed together. I brushed my fingers gently through his hair as he gently caressed my skin, our passion starting to grow fervent again.

"Argh! My eyes! My eyes!" Alice's voice shrieked causing Edward and I both jumped in surprise. Rose's laughter filled the room and my face immediately burned with embarrassment. Just before Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder and groaned, I saw his cheeks reddening like mine. I saw both Rose and Alice grinning at me from ear-to-ear from over Edward's shoulder.

"Come one guy! Don't you ever use the doorbell?" Edward mumbled.

"Edward, is this your shirt?" Rose waved Edward's shirt in front of my face and I quickly grabbed it. If I thought I couldn't be anymore embarrassed than I already was, I was wrong. Edward lifted his head and looked back at Alice and Rose.

"What if I don't want to let you have her?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"You had her for a whole week – it's our turn. Now get off her. You can resume in a couple of hours when we're done." Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward, daring him to challenge her.

"She's mine," he growled playfully at Alice and I laughed at their silliness and clutched Edward to me in mock fear. Edward put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Mine." It was for my ears only. My heart did a somersault in my chest at the thought of being Edward's.

"Mine," I whispered back, hoping he really did see me as his and not belonging to anyone else anymore.

"Rose, get the hose. I think it's the only way we'll get these two apart." Alice threatened.

"Will you settle for a glass of cold water?" I heard Rose filling up a glass as Edward lifted his head to look at me and widen his eyes. He moved off me pulling me up with him before he on his shirt.

"I'm up! Put. The. Water. Down." Edward enunciated each word through clenched teeth as he pointed at Rose, his eyes narrowing in a threat. Before I knew what was happening, Alice yanked me off the couch and pushed me towards the bedroom. We laughed the whole way as I waved at a grumbling Edward.

"Do you have any clothes here?" Alice eyed Edward's closet.

"Just stuff from the trip." I pointed to my suitcase.

"Fine. You go get yourself presentable and I'll pick out an outfit." Alice opened my suitcase and started rummaging through my belongings. I made quick work of cleaning my face and brushing my teeth. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail to one side and put on some lip-gloss.

I came out of the bathroom to find my clothing laid out for me. I put on the yellow sundress with white flowers and white cotton shrug, a pair of white flats completing the look. I sighed at not having anything clean here that wasn't a little more casual, wishing instead for a pair of capris and a tee shirt.

I stepped out into the family room only to have Alice and Rose practically run me out of the house while Edward and I shouted our goodbyes to each other.

"Come on. I can't even have a goodbye kiss?" I complained as they shoved me into Rose's red convertible.

"No way. You'll just take to long with all that lovey dovey dribble," Rose shot out as she slid into the driver's seat, Alice taking a spot in the back with her head poked into between the two front seats. I huffed and sat back in my seat, playfully pouting. Soon we were pulling into the parking lot a high-end store. As we approached the doors I could clearly see it was not open and I glanced at Alice and Rose.

"Um, Rose? This store isn't open yet." I pointed to the closed sign.

"It's not open to the public, but for special appointments it is." My mouth hung open. Rose smiled and shook her head at my reaction before she pushed me towards the door and said, "Now hurry or we're going to be late."

After we entered the store, we made our way back to the dressing rooms in the dress shop. A sales associate named Sharon greeted us and gave Rose a hug before quickly getting to work pulling dresses out for us to try.

"How was the trip?" Alice's voice full of her excitement even through the walls of dressing room stalls as we tried on dresses.

"It was perfect," I sighed with a happy smile as I smoothed down my dress before stepping out for Rose to critic.

"Details!" Her enthusiasm getting the better of her as she squealed like a junior high student, ripping open the door of her stall.

"Sounds like someone finally got some action," Rose said dryly, but her eyes were twinkling with humor.

"If what we saw this morning holds true, I would say so," Alice added, giggling as she saw my cheeks redden again.

"If you two had not barged in this morning, we probably would have. But, as far as whether or not Edward and I have… No, we have not." I looked at Rose's scowl and added, "But we did come to any understanding." I took a spin in front of the mirror to get a look at the dress from a different angle.

"What? You went on the quintessential right of passage for relationships - 'The Get- Away' and you don't even get laid?" Rose was almost shouting causing the store associates to turn and stare.

"Rose," I hissed as a self-conscious blush burned my cheeks now that she announced to the whole store that I didn't get laid on my trip.

"Hell, just tie him up to the bed post and have your way with him already. I guarantee you he'll thank you for it later." Rose gave me playful grin.

"I agree. Jump him and get it over with. I'm sure once you two have done the deed, he won't deny himself a repeat performance. He's bound to see how silly his objections are afterwards. Lightening isn't going to strike, hell isn't going to claim him right on the spot as one of their own, and he isn't going to be any less of a gentleman." I stared in shock at Alice's little speak. She managed it on a single breath.

"Look, Edward and I had a talk." I held up my hand to stop their comments and protests before I continued. "I told him I wouldn't ask him to go against what he feels is right or moral or gentlemanly. Whatever his qualms are about it, I can't just dismiss them because they are important to him and are part of what makes him the man that I love."

"Ugh, Bella. You sound just like him. You two are perfect for each other. But at this rate, you'll be living together for 20 years and still be celibate."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." I winked at Alice.

Alice gasped and then started to bounce up and down. "You didn't! Did you really do it? Jasper said you talked to him and were really considering it."

"Did you call a lawyer?" Rose had a goofy grin on her face.

"I did!" My reaction felt strange. I was suddenly excited beyond belief that I was getting a divorce. And, for some reason, telling my friends didn't cause the usual feeling of dread that accompanied my thoughts on the subject.

"What did Edward say?" Alice stopped bouncing as she tried to contain herself.

"Is he excited? Have you made any plans for the minute the divorce is final?" Rose was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help be laugh at how much of any influence Emmett was on her. On the other hand, maybe it was the other way around – who knows.

"Our last night in Chicago I told Edward that I had filed for divorce and an order of protection from James. He wasn't happy with me. He thinks I'm putting myself in too much danger for him."

Rose glowered at me. "Of course not. That boy wouldn't know a good thing it is sat on his face." However, as soon as her face broke out in a wicked smile, I knew she was going to make another crude comment about our lack of a sex-life. "Have you tried that? Sitting on his face – that should do the trick."

"Rose! You're as bad as Emmett!" I picked up a magazine and threw it at her.

"Bella, I can see Edward's point. Did Jasper show you everything he found about James?" Alice's face was suddenly sober.

"No. I didn't have time. Jasper met me on my lunch break at the school and I haven't talked to him since. Why? What did he find out?" I remembered the quick conversation I had with Jasper. If I had known he had additional information on James, I would have made more time for him.

"I think you should talk to Jasper. I know he talked to Edward about want he found out." Alice admitted a little sheepishly.

"When?" Why would Edward not say anything to me?

"Before your trip." I started to open my mouth to ask the obvious question, but Alice cut me off. "No, he didn't tell Edward you were considering a divorce. Actually, Edward called Jasper to ask what he had found out. He told Jasper he was taking you to visit your father's grave and wanted to see how serious the threat was from James."

"How was it – visiting your father's grave?" said Rose, cocking her head to one side.

"It was hard. There were so many things left unsaid that last time I spoke to my father, and I wished I had had the chance to tell him how much he meant to me. He's really gone." I tried blinking away the tears, but one managed to escape. Rose put her arm around me. Sometimes it felt surreal to have Rose as a friend – this was one of those moments.

"But after I made my peace with my father, it was like a weight had been lifted. I still miss him and regret how our relationship was troubled in those last couple of years. But this has helped me to move forward and continue to heal." I smiled a little knowing I was starting to get some closure.

"I'm so happy for you!" Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. "That dress looks divine on you. I think you should get it." I hugged her back before stepping back turning back to Rose.

"I think you're right. Rose what do you think of this one?" I took one last twirl hoping to get her approval.

"I agree. That's the one. Get changed and I'll have Sharon take it up to the cash register." Rose motioned for the Sharon to come over, while I stepped back into the dressing room to change.

After I changed back into my street clothes, I came out and we watched Alice continue to try on dresses. She couldn't make up her mind, so she asked Sharon to put her favorites on hold and she would come back on Monday with her final decision.

While we waited for Alice to change, Rose turned to me. "Did you see anyone you know? Do you think anyone saw you?"

"No. We avoided people and public places. I did take him on a driving tour of my childhood memories, but we played it safe and stayed in the car, except for the ceme…" My voice drifted off as a strange feeling came over me.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" Rose looked alarmed. I felt like the walls were closing in on me.

I shook my head to clear daze in my head, but the feeling remained. "When we started to leave the cemetery, I had the strangest feeling we were being watched, but there was no one else around."

"Were there any cars, people out walking?" Rose asked, trying to job my memory.

I laughed. "No. It was cold and rainy. Most people prefer the stay indoors. Of course this is Forks we're talking about, the rainiest place on earth," I said dryly. "I guess some of the die-hards could have been out."

"Yeah, but the feeling was there. You shouldn't dismiss it lightly." Rose shook her head, giving me a firm look.

"I remember looking around… there was a car parked a ways off with the driver's side window down a bit. Most people in Forks know – never leave your winds down, even on a sunny day because it always rains. It didn't look like there was anyone in the car. I mentioned it to Edward and he couldn't see anyone either, but just to be safe, we drove by to check. We didn't stop to get a closer look because as we drove by, it didn't look like there was anyone in it." I still felt like something was off, but couldn't place it.

"Do you think it's anything?" Alice's voice startled me a little. I was so absorbed in my memories; I hadn't noticed she had come out of the dressing room.

"I don't know. My intuition is telling me not to dismiss it. Of course, it really doesn't matter. I'm filing for divorce. James has to know I'm a live by now or at the very latest, with in the next couple of days."

"Do you have anyone you can call back home you can trust to see if anyone has been nosing around?" Alice seemed a little intense for some reason.

"Yeah, I do," I said giving Alice a cautious look.

"Call her – Now!" I jumped back a little when she practically yelled in my face like that.

"Jeesh. Settle down." Alice truly looked terrified. "What's wrong?" I asked, really starting to worry.

"Are you okay?" Rose grabbed Alice's shoulder.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this." Alice said in a shaky voice. She was really scared and it baffled me, but if it made her feel any better to call Angela, then I'd do it.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm calling." I pulled out my phone and dialed Angela's phone number. I rubbed Alice's back as I waited for Angela to answer.

"_Hello?"_ Angela's voice reminded me of home.

"Hi Ang. How are things going?"

"_Bella! I'm so glad you called. Are you back from your trip?"_ Her voice sounded a little off. Maybe everything was sounding off now that I was worried.

"Yeah, we just got back yesterday. Hey listen there' something I…" Angela cut me off immediately.

"_Wait, I have to tell you something. Mom called a couple of days ago. She said there a man in town asking questions about Charlie. Said he knew your dad from their police academy days together. He seemed to know a lot about you and Charlie."_ I felt a chill run up my back and every hair on my skin stood up on end. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Bella, what it is?" Rose said touching my shoulder.

I put my hand over the receiver and said in a hushed voice, "someone was in Forks a few days ago, asking about Charlie." I removed my hand from the receiver and turned my attention back to Angela.

"Do you think he was legit? Was there anything off about him?" I tried to maintain my calm.

"_Yes. He kept calling you Isabella."_ I inhaled sharply. My mother was the only one who called me that. No one ever called me that after she died, except Charlie and only when I was in trouble. Charlie always called me Bella or Bells and he always introduced me as such. If Charlie was anything, he was consistent.

"I'm calling Jasper." I barely heard Alice as she whipped out her phone.

"Did he give a name? What did he want?" I said in a shaky voice, my calm starting to crack.

"_His name was Redding, Larry Redding. He wanted to 'catch-up' with Charlie, and when he found he was dead, he asked for directions to the cemetery to pay his respects."_

"What day was that?" I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't say it.

"_Wednesday."_ Angela confirmed my fears.

"No!" My voice came out strangled. Alice grabbed my free hand and squeezed it hard.

"_What is it?"_ Angela immediately heard my distress over the phone.

"I was in Forks that day. I was at the cemetery!" I felt the fear start to claw its way back into my body. "What kind of car did he drive?" My calm was completely shattered a this point. All kinds of scenarios were running through my head, none of them good.

"_I don't know, honey. Are you going to be okay?"_ Angela sound sad to have to give me bad news like this, although I really did appreciate her.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It didn't work. "Yes, but I've got to make a few phone calls. Thanks, Ang, and tell you mom thanks. I appreciate her looking out for me."

"_I will. Call me if you need anything. Okay?"_

"Okay." I flipped my phone closed and looked at Rose's expectant face.

"Well?" She gave me a troubled look.

I took a deep breath before filling them in. "Apparently there was a man in Forks last Wednesday asking about my dad."

"Why are you suspicious?" Rose's features calmed a bit.

"He asked about me and he called me Isabella. No one called me that. No one." I reiterated that last part.

"Bella? What was his name?" Alice said, breaking away from her phone conversation for a moment.

"Larry Redding," I replied.

"Larry Redding," Alice repeated to Jasper on the phone. "Okay. I'll tell her. Call me when you have it. Love you too." Alice hung up her cell phone and turned to me.

"I gave Jasper his name. He's going to run a check on the name to see what he can find. Hopefully this is nothing, but if it is something, the guy probably didn't use his real name." Alice came over and put her arms around my waist.

"How long until he knows something?" I looked down at my little friend, anxious for more information. I appreciated the gesture and it did make me feel a little better.

"It depends on if he's in the system, how many Larry Reddings there are, at lot of things. But, Jasper said he would start with those with a connection to Florida. If this is connected to James, how do you suppose he figured out you were still alive?" Alice said while Rose rubbed my shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to think through that. I thought I was careful, but maybe I wasn't as diligent as I thought I was." I took a deep breath. No need to panic yet.

"Did Jasper say anything else?" Rose asked the question I was too distracted to ask.

"Yeah. For starters, we need to make sure you are never alone, just to be safe. Is Edward home today?"

"Yes, in fact he was quite put out that you kidnapped me this morning." I gave Alice a shaky smile.

"Oh, please! He's had you to himself for seven days straight," Rose scoffed.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable, I turned to Rose. "Hey, are we done here? I really don't feel like shopping anymore." I just wanted to curl up in a blanket with Edward and figure out what to do.

"Yeah, we can get your shoes sometime after work." Rose smiled at me.

I looked at Alice and said, "call me as soon as Jasper finds anything out."

"I will." We left the store after Rose made arrangements for me to pick-up my dress later in the week. When we got back to Edward's, Jasper was already there, filling Edward in on the situation.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Edward plunged his hands into his hair, pulling it in frustration. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't think you would be in any danger. Who am I kidding? I should have listened to you. I knew you were scared of James and why you have put off visiting your father's grave, but I pushed my wants onto you anyway and now look what I've done. I've exposed you to that stupid private detective." He looked so pained and I felt remorse for bring this kind of drama and danger into his life. Just then, what Edward said hit me.

"Private detective?" My voice was barely a squeak. Edward grabbed my shoulders.

"Yes." Edward searched my eyes, his own full of remorse and fear.

"He's from Miami," Jasper added, his voice somber. I continued to look at Edward, wondering how I could make this easier on him.

"Sweetie. It's okay." I placed my hand on him cheek, trying to comfort him, but he wasn't listening. "Look, we don't even know if he saw me. In fact, he might not be working for James." Even as I uttered the words, I know it was ridiculous to entertain that idea.

"Ha! You've got be kidding me," Edward scoffed at the idea, just as I was mentally. "You heard Jasper, the man is from Miami. Who else would be looking for you? How many people want you dead?" Edward shuddered at that last thought and quickly pulled me into his arms and buried his head in my hair.

As Jasper started to fill us in on this Larry Redding, my mind kept wandering to how James knew I was alive. I kept going over and over my escape in my head, but nothing was clear. My mind felt muddled, as well as, stressed and tired. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and let out an involuntary sigh.

After Rose, Alice and Jasper left, I started wishing they'd come back. Their presence here seemed to be the only thing holding Edward together. Jasper said it would take a few days to run a background check on this Larry Redding, so we would know then if he had a criminal record. What we did know was that he was a private investigator from Miami who specialized in surveillance and location services for high-end clients, or at least, those willing to pay. He was known for his discretion in keeping his clients' identities a safe from scrutiny and the law. Jasper had a feeling Larry's practices were shady at best, but we wouldn't know the extent to which Larry skirted the law until the background check was complete.

"Let's leave here. Go somewhere else. We could run." Edward had a panicked edge to his voice.

"No!" I was firm on this. "There is no way you can leave. You are too close to finishing your residency. I won't have you throwing away your career because my soon to be ex-husband is a monster." I could believe he would even consider such a thing.

"I don't care about that. I need to know you are safe. I… I… can't lose you." Edward's voice broke as the pain washed through his features.

"Oh, Edward." I kissed him gently. "You know I won't be alone. When I'm at work, I'll be surrounded by students and faculty. I will come straight back to your place."

"Our place," he corrected. 'You are moving in here with me. We practically live together anyway. Let's move your things over here." He chuckled, humorlessly at my shocked face. "I really wish we were moving in together under different circumstances, but that can't be helped now."

"Aw, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I caressed his face with my hand. "Between you, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, I think we got all the babysitting bases covered. We've been over this."

"I'm going to ask the hospital to move me to days as much as possible to minimize sleeping over with Alice or Rose." I opened my mouth to protest but Edward stopped me. "I just need to know you are safe. Now, let's get this contingency plan decided upon so we know what to do in case James does appear. We need to be able to get you out and somewhere far away from him."

*******

_With each gust, I felt a shudder rip through my body as the wind drove the cold rain through my clothing. I was soaked, but the need to visit Charlie's grave one last time was overwhelming. I ran to his grave and collapsed in front of it, Edward trailing behind, calling my name._

"_Daddy," I sobbed, recognizing that the only time I called him Daddy was when I felt vulnerable, lost. It nagged at the back of my mind because I knew I had Edward._

_Slowly I became aware of the fact that Edward had not caught up with me. I looked behind me to see him standing there, frozen with a look of pain and horror on his face. I know my confused expression did nothing to help._

"_Edward, what's wrong!" I couldn't hide the desperate way my voice sounded and I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach._

_That's when I noticed his eyes weren't looking at me, but just beyond me. A new panic started to take hold at the prospect of what would put that horror-stricken expression on his face._

_I slowly turned my head, following his gazed, praying the whole time that it was not James standing behind me._

_The air in my lungs came out in a whoosh when I saw no one there. The relief I felt was short-lived because something was causing Edward's pain. I looked back at him, my face full of confusion, questioning._

"_Edward?" He simply raised his arm out in front of him and pointed behind me. I quickly turned my head again, looking at my parent's headstone. The cold air burned my lungs as I inhaled sharply, gasping at what I saw. My name carved into the headstone instead of Charlie's with today's date for my death date._

_I started to rise to back away in horror when a hand – James's hand – burst forth from the ground beneath me and grabbed my throat, strangling the scream there and forcing it to cower in fear. I struggled to escape as I watched in disbelief as James clawed his way up through the dirt, a terrifying sneer deforming his lips. His eyes blazed a bloody crimson that bore into my soul as he poured his hate into me._

_As James freed himself from the confines of the gave, he shoved me down into the damp, earthen hole. I continued my futile struggles, trying to get away. Every time I tried to scream, his hand on my throat tightened – no sound escaped his vise-like grip. _

_I desperately tried to find Edward. That's when I saw it. Next to mine name, was Edward's name, carved in a crude fashion, with the same death date as mine._

_Even more panicked now than I was before, I frantically searched for Edward, my Edward. However, the sound of gunfire halted my search._

_A single shot._

_And Edward fell._

_He was there on the ground next to me, blood on his hands as he clutched his chest, his eyes searching mine, fully of bewilderment._

"_Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper and I watched in terror as the ground slowly sucked his body down into the grave._

"_Edward!" I screamed just as James turned the gun on me._

The sensation of my upper body bolting straight up in bed was becoming familiar as my hair flew forward to cover my face in a brown cloud.

My gasping sobs soon filled the room. I jumped in surprise when a pair of warm strong hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back down on the bed. Instinctively I struggled, not sure if I was still dreaming or awake. The feeling of being pulled down was to close to my nightmare.

"Sh. Bella, love." Edward's beautiful voice choked with his concern. "It was only a dream. Bella, sh."

I surrendered to his warm embrace, sobbing as he stroked my hair, holding me tight against him. After a moment, my sobs quieted as the stupor of sleep cleared and the adrenaline rush from the nightmare subsided.

Sensing that my panic had calmed, Edward gently said, "Another nightmare?" I numbly nodded my head, my face buried into his chest.

"Bella, that's the third one this week," he said sadly. Actually, it was the fourth, but I didn't feel the need to tell him about the one I had the other night while he worked the night shift. I had stayed with Alice and Jasper. I was grateful I woke with a start instead of a scream, or I would have disturbed my hosts. Alice commented on the dark circles under my eyes that morning, but sleep eluded me for the rest of that night.

"It was awful," I choked out. "I had to watch as James killed you in front of me. I woke up just before he was going to kill me." My voice cracked several times.

"I know you've heard me say this now a hundred times, but I'm going to say it again, love. It's not worth this, please," Edward begged. "The stress of divorcing James is too much. Please, call your lawyer and tell him not to file. You've still got a few days left."

Thanks to a little glitch called residency, my lawyer was unable to file my divorce paperwork with the courts. When Edward and I returned from our trip, I was expecting some sort of response, at least, from James's lawyers concerning my miraculous return from the land of the dead. But unbeknownst to me, one must be a legal resident of the state of Arizona to file for divorce. My lawyer didn't catch the problem until after I left for Chicago. I was about two week shy of the required 90 days to establish residency when I applied.

As soon as Edward learned this, he took it upon himself to try to convince me to reconsider getting the divorce. When I asked about his change in attitude, he told me that when first I told him about it, he thought it was a done deal. The wheels of justice had been set in motion already, so there was nothing he could do but support my decision. Now that my divorce had been delayed, he had time to convince me otherwise.

"Please, reconsider what you're about to do. I can't deny that I love the thought of you being free. But I also saw first hand the aftermath of what that fiend did to you physically. And I can only imagine the other ways he tormented you." Edward's voice was rough with emotion and sleep.

"Sweetie, I have to do this." I yawned; it was still dark out.

"No, you don't, please! I fear that this move will only infuriate James. If he was upset when he out found you were alive, think of how angry he'll be when you file for a divorce. Besides, you aren't sleeping, you're scared, and nightmares fill our nights. Bella, look at how much this scares you and you haven't even served him the divorce papers. I'm begging you – don't do this."

"I have to; I need to face this head on. I–" Edward grabbed my arms and gently shook me.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" Edward was beyond frustrated now, having asked this for the hundredth time. It was the same argument we'd been having all week, both of us too stubborn to concede to the other.

"I'm a hypocrite. Here I've wanted you to give yourself to me completely while I was unwilling to do the same. I cannot ask that of you until I have freed myself from my marriage," I admitted.

"You're not a hypocrite." He sighed and pulled me close. "Bella, not like this – not this. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, if he hurt you because of my silly excuses."

"Edward, I love that you're old-fashioned. It's what makes you who you are, the man I love more than life itself. I don't want you to change who you are for me, to compromise for me. Besides, it's the right thing to do – the responsible thing to do. I'm not running away from this, not now, not ever again." I gripped his shirt, trying to convince him.

Edward yawned and I could tell he was as exhausted as I was. "Let's at least cancel going to the benefit ball tomorrow, or is it tonight."

I pulled back immediately to look at him. "No way. Do you know what Alice will do to me if we do? Frankly I'm more scared of her at this moment than I am of James." My attempt to lighten Edward's mood didn't work.

"There's just so many people, so many faces. I worry that we will get separated and I'll lose you." Edward rubbed his hand over his face revealing just how weary he was.

"Let's go. I want to see you in a tux and besides, don't you want to see my new dress?" Edward sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"Okay, but do not leave my side for one minute. Understand?" His eyes burned with a fierceness that made me realize just how stressed he really was and I immediately felt guilty for pressing the issue.

"Okay," I mumbled just we drifted off to sleep again.

**  


* * *

**

A/N: Woo Hoo! I broke 700 reviews! I'm so excited! Thanks for the support chickies! You. Are. Awesome. And sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to any of the reviews for Chapter 29, so here's my shout-out to everyone who reviewed!

**SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, goldeneyedfanpire, itMUSTbeLOVE53, darcy13, bitmeplease235, julia cullen 12345, FRK921, Krissy7, TWILIGHTLOVER909, OfficialWhaleSaver, BritCat – Twilight Lover, Doctor Twilight, pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901, orlibluver, ThisIsMyDisguise, Bohemianfling84, sylah, twilightsun01, laceyndom, twilightobession, topazxx, musiclover101twilight411, Bunnybabi, tighermoonlight67, blackgem88, ny88, jvanshuff, SugarSweet21, Angels And Airwaves, Transfiguration, tcarroll101, fantabulocity, 102655, and one anonymous reviewer! If missed your review - blame it on FanFic. These are the ones I received!**

**Thanks for the continued support to everyone who reads my story. You feed my addiction! ;) - SavageWoman  
**


	31. Chapter 31 Dream of the Witches’ Sabbath

**  
Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_There's just so many people, so many faces. I worry that we will get separated and I'll lose you." Edward rubbed his hand over his face revealing just how weary he was.  
_

"_Let's go. I want to see you in a tux and besides, don't you want to see my new dress?" Edward sighed in defeat and shook his head._

"_Okay, but do not leave my side for one minute. Understand?" His eyes burned with a fierceness that made me realize just how stressed he really was and I immediately felt guilty for pressing the issue._

"_Okay," I mumbled just we drifted off to sleep again._

****

Chapter 31 – Dream of the Witches' Sabbath

**  
Edward's POV**

I checked my watch, pushing the ice around in my drink with my straw while I waited for Jasper to meet me for lunch. The background check on Larry Redding was done and had been for several days. But in light of Bella's constant nightmares, I asked Jasper not to say anything about it to Bella unless she brought it up, not wanting to add to her stress levels. I also asked Jasper to do an in-depth look into James as well.

A week of Bella's nighttime manifestations was beginning to take its toll. I suspected the dreams continued on the nights we were apart, but she didn't let on that they were. It really drove home how much James still had a hold on her. She could pretend she had moved on all she wanted, but the fear was still there. It told me James was still a factor in her life, whether she would admit it or not.

I knew Bella did not love James and I would never suggest such a thing, but abuse has a lasting effect on a person. Because of it, Bella's reactions to certain situations, her emotional responses, her self-image and self-worth, as well as her psyche were most likely effected because of her time with him.

On the surface, she seemed fine and she did a good job covering. Even after finding out about the private investigator, she seemed so calm and collected. However, her subconscious fears were surfacing in the form of nightmares. Her conscious mind seemed to be in denial of the turmoil boiling under the surface. I found myself wondering how long it would last before her nightmares no longer provided the necessary outlet and it escalated into something more serious. I didn't want to wait for that to happen, not knowing what her coping mechanism would be. So, this morning I decided it was time to say something…

"_Bella?" I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes. Her answering smile faded when she saw my serious countenance._

"_What is it?" Bella put the last dish in the dishwasher before kicking the door of the appliance closed with her foot._

"_I want to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how you will react," I said, leading her over to the couch._

_She looked at me for a minute before she responded, "What's wrong?" We sank down onto the sofa before I took her hand. I studied our entwined fingers for a moment before I continued._

"_I wondered if you would consider talking to someone about your, um… 'experiences' with James?" I met her eyes and saw brief confusion before recognition dawned on her beautiful face._

"_What, you mean – like therapy?" My angel's voice was quiet and hesitant._

"_Yes. I think it could help you deal with your fears and work through some of the effects of the abuse." I held my breath, a little uncertain of how she would take my suggestion. I didn't want to make her feel like she was broken, or there was something inherently wrong with her. I just wanted her to be able to work through the things James had done to her so she could start to heal._

_When we would talk about her marriage to James, Bella would edit her experiences, not telling me the whole story and leaving out certain aspects of her marriage. I had a feeling she wanted to protect me from some of the real horrors of the abuse. Being in the medical profession and having seen my fair share of domestic violence cases in the ER, I knew that physical abuse often transcended into the bedroom as well._

"_Why do you think I need therapy? I don't need to talk to someone; I just need to be freed from him." Bella's protests were not surprising and her eyes flashed with defiance. She tended to internalize everything trying to work through it on her own._

"_Love. There are some things that are better handled by a professional who can help you work through things." My heart broke a little as I saw tears start to well up in her eyes. Her betrayed look told me she was taking my suggestion wrong._

"_Bella," I started, but when she started to say something, I stopped to let her speak. Unfortunately, she changed her mind and quickly closed her mouth before she looked down. I lifted her chin to look at her, but she refused to meet my eyes. Her face was flushed and she looked so defeated I pulled her onto my lap and buried my face in her hair._

"_Bella, please talk to me," I almost begged. "I know there are things that happened in your marriage you are not comfortable talking about. Sometimes it helps to unload those burdens on someone else who can help you cope with the negative aspects of those experiences." Her answering sob told me she wasn't hearing me._

"_You think there's something wrong with me?" She choked out that question, telling me just how much I blundered my delivery. I was too blunt instead of easing into the subject._

"_No! There's nothing wrong with you. You did nothing to deserve what happened to you. You are not damaged or used or worthless. Do you understand? When I look at you, I see a beautiful, intelligent woman of worth. You are the one I love with all my heart, who also happens to be incredibly courageous and amazing." As I watched Bella process my statements, I found myself feeling grateful to Rose for giving some insight into the mind and self-image of abused woman._

"_Then why?" She looked up searching my face for something. I found myself praying she found what she was looking for in my eyes._

_I stroked her cheek, giving her a gentle smile. "So you can truly be free of James. Right now, you are still carrying around the burden of his sins upon you. I just want you to be able to leave those burdens behind you so you can move forward." She furrowed her brown as she thought about my words and I was grateful I had not completely screwed up._

_She let out a small sigh before she said, "I'll… think about it. Okay?" She gave me a watery smile._

"_Okay." I returned her smile before I gently kissed her…_

"Hey!" I felt a hand nudge my shoulder as Jasper's voice sounded in my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Jasper." I returned his greeting, glancing at my watch, hoping my remaining lunch hour was long enough to cover the information from the background checks. He tossed two manila envelopes on the seat next to himself as he slid into the booth opposite of me.

"Have you ordered yet?" Jasper opened his menu, scanning it quickly before he closed it again.

"Just a drink." I motioned for our server to come and take our orders. After our food was ordered and the server stepped away, I turned to Jasper.

"So, what did you find out?" I watched Jasper's face as he pulled the information out of one of the manila envelopes. He gave nothing away until he looked up and I saw his wary expression.

"It's not good. James Cook is one bad guy." Jasper shook his head, his face apologetic.

"Tell me, how bad is it?" I tried to steel myself against whatever it was Jasper had found.

"He's had several women in his life before, during and after his marriage to Bella, although she is the only woman he's ever married from what I can tell." I felt my anger boil at hearing the news that James had not been faithful to Bella. It reiterated, once again, how little he respected and valued her as his wife. It was hard to imagine anyone cheating on her; of course, it was even harder imagining anyone wanting to hurt her in the ways James had.

"Where are these women now?" I closed my eyes getting my anger under control.

"That's just it. Most of them have gone missing." My eyes flew open and I stared at Jasper for a moment while the gravity of his statement hit.

"What do you mean missing?" I looked at the papers Jasper removed from the envelope.

"Most of them are missing now. After they broke up, maybe a couple of weeks later, his ex-girlfriends would disappear." Jasper handed me the small stack of documents.

"Has anything been done?" I scanned the documents, looking for any small detail that might help.

"He's pretty slick. Each time he lived in a different city and state. He would start a relationship, similar to how he courted Bella and then they'd move in together. After several months, James would transfer out of state and they would break up. But, the disconcerting thing was, after he left, these women would disappear a few weeks later. The police would investigate the disappearance, but there was never enough evidence to pin anything on him. He always had a solid alibi and there were never any complaints or charges of abuse filed. He's done this several times, never living in the same place twice so a pattern was never really established."

As Jasper continued to outline the details of his investigation into James, I came across a picture of Bella and James. She looked like Bella and yet she didn't. She was beautiful, as always, but her hair was shorter and straight. She was almost waifishly thin, too thin, and although she was smiling in the picture, it was forced. Her eyes were dead and held none of the happiness her face pretended to feel.

I studied James's appearance, making sure I had it memorized. I did not want to risk not recognizing him if he should make an appearance. He dwarfed Bella next to him in the photograph and I found myself wondering how she ever made it through his countless physical assaults without ending up in the hospital.

I couldn't just sit back and wait for this lowlife to make his move. I had a feeling he would try to get her back, but what if he decided to take swift revenge instead and just kill her outright. Gambling with Bella's life was not something I was willing to do.

"…was lucky to make it as long as she did." Jasper's voice startled me out of my thoughts. _Shit! What had I missed?_

"What?" I tried to concentrate of what Jasper was saying.

"I said, I think she was lucky to make it as long as she did. No one else made it past eight months before they would disappear. The only exception is an unnamed woman, but she's never moved in with or married him. She's been the one constant throughout the years. It's unclear if she is his accomplice."

"Bella was pretty anxious to get out when she did. She was almost desperate in her refusal to wait until she was stronger when Carlisle suggested it." I said numbly.

"Well, if you ask me, she's one intuitive woman. She read James pretty well and kept keep him at bay for over a year."

"That was keeping him at bay? You have got be kidding me! She was beaten half to death!" Jasper's statement stripped away the numb feeling as I tried to keep my voice under control with little success. Jasper flashed me a warning look.

"She's alive, which is more than I can say for his past girlfriends. I really think James had a hand in their disappearances." Jasper wouldn't come out and say it, but we both knew what he was trying to say – James killed those women.

I groaned as I dropped my head back to rest on the wall behind the booth; my head made a low thumping sound as I lightly pounded it against the wall in frustration. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Just wait for him to show up and hurt her?"

"No. We'll make sure she's safe and do whatever we can to protect her. Until she decides to leave, there's really nothing else you can do," Jasper replied. "How's the contingency plan coming?"

"It's done. Here's a copy," I said as I slipped him the necessary information in case Bella had to run. She tried to convince me to let this plan be just for her, but I told her, if she ran, we both ran. There was no way I would let her run without help. Living my life without her was not an option.

Jasper perused the information and nodded his head. "This looks good," he said before he gave me a serious look. "You realize James is not going to walk away from Bella without making a play to get her back. If she doesn't come back willingly, he will try to force her. I've seen the type before. He doesn't believe there's anything wrong with his relationship with her. In fact, in his sick and twisted mind he probably believes she still loves him."

"I know." I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling my nerves stretched taut like a piano wire. I hated the waiting, feeling like there was a sword over our heads, not knowing when or if he would strike.

"Has she filed for the divorce and the order of protection?" Jasper pressed.

I grumbled in frustration remembering the argument I had lost with her. "She files on Monday."

"Edward, I know you probably think it's a bad idea, but think of it from a legal standpoint and from James's point of view. By filing those documents, she has essentially declared that she is alive and has given herself a modicum of security. If James has any designs to kill her, it will be harder to do so because she just can't disappear this time like his other girlfriends. She has revealed who she is, thus making him our number one suspect. Otherwise, she's just Bella Thomas – a woman with no ties to James Cook." I had not really thought of it that way, and I had to admit Jasper had a point. Still, it did not make me feel any better.

Jasper and I continued to talk as we finished our meal. Afterwards I thanked him for his help and returned to work with a distracted feeling. This waiting game with James was excruciating. To top it off, what I learned about the private investigator was disconcerting as well.

Larry Redding was ex-military with an impressive success rate for finding his targets. His methods skirted the law, but he always managed to keep out of any real trouble. There have been some high profile cases in the past where the police suspected his involvement. Yet, somehow, he managed to keep his company clean. The biggest problem with Larry was his apparent lack of scruples. He would do just about anything to get the information he wanted, which meant that James almost certainly knew where Bella was by now.

That thought caused my gut to clench. I quickly flipped open my phone to check-up on my girl. I patiently waited for her to answer as I greeted on of my colleagues with a tight smile and a wave. _Voicemail._ _Why wasn't she answering?_ I felt the need to take a deep breath. _Who's she with today? Alice!_ I dialed hoping my rising panic was unjustified.

"_Hello?"_ Alice's voice chimed her greeting.

"Alice. Is Bella there with your?" I keep my tone casual, hiding my fear.

"_Missing her already? You are sooo whipped. You know that, right?" _Alice teased and I felt some of the tension start to melt away.

"Yeah, something like that." I laughed, but it didn't sound natural. "May I speak to her?"

"_She's taking a shower before I start to beautify her."_ Alice laughed.

"Where are you?" I remembered Bella complaining a little about Alice and her beautifying sessions.

"_At your brother's house. We're all getting ready here, so when you are done with work, grab you stuff and come on over. We'll all leave here together."_ I shook my head upon hearing this. Sometimes functions such as these took on a high school prom aura when Alice was involved.

I chuckled, almost forgetting my earlier apprehension, but not quite. "Okay, but please have her call me when she gets done with her shower." I was eternally grateful to everyone trying to keep my angel safe.

Bella called me back about 20 minutes later and assured me that everything was fine. Apparently, my attempt to act casual had failed. The rest of the afternoon trudged along so slowly I thought I would go mad. However, the end of my shift finally came and I was able to make a quick exit. I drove home, grabbed my stuff and made my way to Emmett's home.

As I approached the front of the house, I could feel the bass from the music thumping before I even opened the door. "Hey, Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed over the music as he attempted to dance his version of a booty shake. I immediately erupted into loud laughter at the sight and he grinned at me. I set my things on the back of the couch.

I shook my head at him, giving him a huge smile. "What the hell?" I shouted as I held my hands out to him, palms up giving him the 'bring it on' gesture. However, when he started to hop forward and pretend to spank his own butt, I gave up, walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a cold beer. My big brother really had a way of making me laugh and easing my tension.

I twisted off the cap and took a long pull from the bottle. It was still a little early and we didn't need to leave for another hour. I leaned up against the center island in the kitchen, watching Emmett 'perfect' his dance moves when Jasper's laughter rang out with the music. He slapped me on the back before he grabbed a beer, laughing the entire way.

"How long has he been at it?" Jasper grimaced at Emmett's attempt to do a booty drop.

I shrugged, shaking my head. "He was already dancing full swing when I got here ten minutes ago."

"Let's hope he gets it all out of his system before the fund raiser later or we may not be able to claim his as one of our own." Jasper shuddered lightly.

"Who says I'll claim him at all?" I laughed, shaking my head. After watching for another minute or two, I turned to Jasper. "I'm going to find Bella." I tilted my head in the direction of the stairs before I walked off, Jasper nodding in agreement. As I neared the top of the stairs, I could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from the master bedroom. I knocked lightly before I poked my head in the room.

"Is everyone decent?" I did not want to embarrass anyone, including myself.

"God, I hope not!" Rose sassed back from the bathroom. I could hear Bella's soft laughter.

"In here," Alice called. I crossed the room quickly and entered the massive master bathroom, anxious to see Bella. I was greeted to the sight of Rose and Alice clad in robes, hair in hot rollers, while they attacked Bella's hair with various wands and sprays. Bella wore a pink fluffy robe, had cotton balls between her toes, and looked as if she were in pain.

"Have you come to save me?" Bella's eyes pleaded with me as her pink lips pulled into a little pout.

"Don't' even think it!" Alice jumped up and started to push me out of the room.

"Alice!" I growled in frustration. "I just wanted to see Bella for a minute. Do you mind not attacking me? It's not like you haven't been with her all day."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "One minute." She pointed a finger at me as if to say… _'I'm watching you.'_ I rolled my eyes dramatically as she walked out of the bathroom followed by Rose.

"Don't touch anything," Rose said as she walked by. _The divas were out tonight._ I beamed at Bella just happy to be with her again, knowing she was safe. As I pulled her into my arms, Rose shouted, "That includes Bella!"

"Oh, be quiet, Rose," Bella shot back hugging me close. "How was your day?" She looked up and smiled.

"Excruciating, boring, much too long to be without you…" I wrestled whether to tell Bella about my lunch with Jasper. I didn't want to ruin the evening, so I told myself I would do it tomorrow. "How was yours? Did you miss me?" I gave her a cheeky smile.

"Every minute you were gone." She smiled and I could not resist kissing her long and slow. Tonight would be ours. No James. No danger lurking in the shadows. No private investigators. No Tanya. No Hospital. Just Bella and Edward, together.

*******

Exquisite.

That was the only word I found that described how Bella looked tonight. I looked into her smiling upturned face as I held her against my body, twirling her around the dance floor. I felt like I was seeing the sunrise for the first time. She owned me, and she didn't even know it.

Her deep purple floor length dress was magnificent against her pale skin. It had a plunging neckline with silver beading settling just under her breasts before it continued to wrap around her body. The same beading continued in the straps on her shoulders, coming to a vee in the back between her shoulder blades. A strip of the same purple material of the dress stretched up from her waist to loop through the beaded straps. Other than that detail, her back was smooth and bare down to her waist. Bella's hair swept away from her face and spilled down her back in soft loose curls. Simply stunning.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I reached up and caressed her cheek.

Bella smiled at me before she said, "Yes, but don't let that stop you." She reached up on her toes and kissed me. I wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss as she melted into me.

"Hey you two, break it up." The humor in Ben's voice was blatant as he and Angela danced next to us.

"Hi guys!" Bella smiled and rested her head on my shoulder as she watched our friends dancing next to us.

"Wow, Bella. You look great!" Angela gushed as she pulled Bella away from me to get a better look; I kept a firm hold of her hand.

"So do you, Angela," Bella returned with a smile.

As they continued to talk, Ben leaned over and whispered, "Hey, just a heads up. Tanya's on the prowl and she's had a little too much to drink tonight." He tilted his head over to the bar and I caught a glimpse of her, nursing a drink.

"Thanks for the warning, man." I gently pulled Bella back into my arms as Ben and Angela started to dance away.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes. I'm in the arms of the man I love, dancing at a ball, in a beautiful dress…" She bit her bottom lip and her eyes glazed over a bit as I gently caressed her bare back.

I smirked a bit before I said, "Bella… Bella, what were you saying?"

She shook her head before she replied, "Hm. You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I feigned innocence.

"You know perfectly well, Mr. Dazzle Me." She laughed at my expression.

I threw my head back and laughed softly. She was perfect. "May I use my powers to dazzle you later tonight?"

"Why, Edward. What are you suggesting?" She gave me a sexy little smile that I could not resist.

I lowered my head and trailed kisses along her jaw. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She sighed, sounding content and happy.

When the song ended, we made our way over to the table we shared with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I pulled out Bella's chair for her to sit. She sank down with a relieved 'aw' and I raised an eyebrow at her.

She held up her foot encased in a beaded heel and said, "Just giving these puppies a rest."

"And I appreciate your efforts, love." I drew lazy circles on her upper arm as I sat down next to her. "Can I get you something to drink?" I glanced over at the bar to make sure Tanya had moved.

"Sure. I'll come with you." I opened my mouth to suggest she stay seated, when she interrupted. "I'm not leaving your side. Remember?" She lightly teased. She had me.

We walked over to the bar hand-in-hand, found an open spot and ordered our drinks. While we waited, I situation Bella in front of me with her back pressed up against my chest and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled so good. I caught a glimpse of silver sequins as Jasper and Alice danced by.

"Edward!" I felt Bella stiffen in my arms and by the time I realized who it was, it was too late.

I swallowed my distaste before mustering my most indifferent tone. "Tanya." Bella and I didn't move out of our embrace. Over Tanya's shoulder, I could see Rose and Emmett making their way over to us. _This was not going to turn out well._

"Edward, come dance with me." Tanya glared at Bella trying to make a grab for my hand on Bella's waist. However, she jerked back when Rose's hand landed on her shoulder.

"No thank-you." I tightened my hold on Bella who leaned further into me. Tanya narrowed her eyes as a flash of anger danced across her face.

"Wait, Tanya." Rose tried to pull her away, but Tanya shook her off, ignoring her completely.

She glared at Bella and me for a few seconds. Suddenly her expression changed to one of playful innocence. "Come on. One little dance. What's the harm in that?"

"No, Tanya," I said firmly but I could clearly see she was not about to give-up. "Look, I've tried to be nice, but it isn't working. I'm not inter –"

"Oh please. We both know you're interested. I've seen the way you look at me. And, don't you dare deny it. What I can't seem to figure out is what you're doing with her." The distain in Tanya's voice was clear as she motioned towards to Bella. "I just don't see it; there's nothing special here. I mean, look at her; she's not even pretty. Your little slut must really put out."

Bella and I both inhaled at the same time and I felt her body tense next to mine. That was it. How dare she insult my Bella that way. "Tanya. Go to hell!"

But before I could say anything more I saw Bella's hand come in contact with Tanya's cheek as a loud 'slap' sounded briefly over the music. Tanya staggered backwards holding her cheek utterly shocked.

"Nobody talks to me that way," Bella growled.

"If you ever talk to her that way…" I started but stopped as Tanya lunged at Bella with a murderous glare and I pulled Bella out of the way.

"Eeeerrch! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tanya's screeching caused people to stare. Rose held Tanya back by her hair as Emmett tried to rein in Rose.

"Rose! What the f–" Tanya spat out as she strained to look at Rose.

"Shut it, Tanya." Rose spat back as she released her hold on Tanya's hair. "Don't you talk to Bella like that ever again. In fact, don't ever speak to her again, period. And stay away from Edward."

"What? I can't believe you're defending her after all the things you said about her!" Tanya's words were a reminder of Rose's former dislike for Bella.

Tanya offered Bella and me chagrinned look before she returned at Tanya. "Look, I was wrong about Bella. She's a real sweetheart and she's perfect for Edward. In fact, I admire her for her courage and forgiving nature."

"Oh please. You're just as bad as she is. Are you willing to lose our friendship over _her_?" Tanya's voice was dripping with disgust.

Rose looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes, but she did not hesitate to answer. "Yes."

"You're a pathetic excuse for a friend." With that, Tanya stormed off in a huff.

We stood there surrounded by a tense silence as we watched Tanya's retreat. Bella looked up at me and gave me a tentative smile. I glanced back to Rose to see her looking after her former friend with rueful expression.

"Rose," I started to say, but she held up her hand.

"Don't say it. I should have done that a long time ago." Rose almost sounded relieved.

"But Rose, you've been friends with her for a long time." Bella surprised me with her statement.

Rose shrugged while Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear that caused her face to warm with a smile. "You're right. We have been friends for a long time, but some friendships evolve into something that is no longer healthy. That's what happened to ours." I thought about that for a moment until Emmett broke the silence.

"Damn, Bella. Remind me to never insult you," Emmett teased Bella, causing her to blush. "Hey how's your right hook, 'cause I could really use you on fight night." He made a fake move to punch her, which she deflected deftly with a punch of her own. She laughed softly and I kissed the top of her head.

Emmett nodded to something beside me and I turned to see our drinks on the bar next to me. "I think your drinks are up. We'll meet you back at the table."

"Thanks, Rose." Bella placed her hand on Rose's arm as we passed and Rose nodded giving her a small smile.

*********

I marveled at how well Bella fit in with my friends, my family, and my life. Watching her as she walked with Alice as thy skirted the edge of the dance floor, I noticed how happy and carefree she looked – certainly not the image of a woman who was in danger and under immense stress and pressure.

"What are you smiling about?" Rose followed my gaze and she let out a knowing chuckle. "You're almost as bad as your brother, you know that."

I turned to her and gave her a wry grimace. "I have no idea what you're talking about." But, I knew. _Here it comes._

"You are so p-whipped." Rose gave me a smug smile, but then her eyes softened. "I really do like her; she's good for you."

"Thanks, Rose." I was vaguely aware of the change in music from upbeat to some creepy classical Halloween themed music that seemed familiar in an odd way.

"And…" She paused for a moment before she reached across the table and put her hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry for the way I treated her."

"I know, Rose. I know." I gave her hand a squeeze. "Thanks."

I looked back over at Bella, but she was no longer there. I scanned the area quickly, feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise when I didn't find her. The music's somber sound added to the growing dread that started to build in my chest.

"Rose? Do you see Bella and Alice anywhere?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but Rose knew me too well. She quickly scanned the area and shook her head.

"They were just here." Rose sat up straighter as she tried to catch a glimpse of them. "Maybe they went to the restroom. I'll go check." Rose got up and started to walk away when Alice hurried across the dance floor, pushing her way through the dancing couples.

As Alice approached, I noticed that Bella was not with her. I jumped up and strode over to her, meeting her halfway. "Edward! It's Bella." Alice looked panicked.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Where is she? Is she alright?" All I could think of was… _James has her!_ The horrible song blaring over the sound system only added to the ominous atmosphere.

"She's with Jasper, but she's upset. She keeps saying 'he's here, he's here.'" Alice looked around like we were being watched. "You don't think James is here, do you?" Alice whispered James's name as if she were afraid that by saying his name aloud he would suddenly materialize right there on the spot. I immediately felt my body flush with anger and adrenaline and I had to swallow a snarl that threatened to erupt.

"Alice, where is she?" I growled, the need to protect her was overwhelming, especially if that maniac was here. "We need to get her out of here." Alice pulled me back in the direction she had come from and into a little alcove off the main ballroom. There I found Bella, huddled into Jasper, eyes wild with fear and shaking like a leaf.

As soon as she saw me, she cried out, "Edward!" She rushed into my arms and started to cry. I crushed her slight frame against mine and held on for dear life.

"Sh. Love, it's okay. I'm here." I kissed her on the temple and rubbed her back and arms trying to calm her down. I looked up at Jasper and gave him a _'what in the hell happened'_ look, but he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, just as bewildered.

Bella pulled away for a moment and looked between Jasper and Alice. "Do me a favor and ask the DJ if someone requested this song?" Bella's voice was strangely calm, even though her body was still quivering; the look on her face is was startling. It was the same calm, forced look in that photograph of her with James. Even her beautiful expressive eyes had dulled a bit, beginning to take on that same dead look from the photo. _No! I'm losing her!_ My mind screamed.

"What's the name of the song?" Jasper stepped forward.

Bella shuddered as she said, "Dream of the Witches' Sabbath from the Fifth Movement of "Symphonie Fantastique" by Hector Berlioz." Her voice sounded small and wooden as she rattled off that long title.

"We're on it." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and rushed away.

"Bella? What's so important about this song?" I knew it had something to do with James, but what. She shook her head, refusing to tell me but I wouldn't let it drop. "Tell me, please. I have never seen you this scared before. Don't shut me out Bella. Please."

She looked back up at me, eyes full of apology and gave me a shaky smile. I watched as her expression melted back into the woman I adored. As she considered my question, she bit her lip as tears welled back up in her eyes. She took a deep breath before she said, "It's _his _favorite song – the song he played when he wanted…" She took another deep breath before she finished, "sex." She looked down and I knew that she did not want to share this part of her marriage.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! LOL. Lots of drama in this chapter. Bella was quiet this chappie, which is why I had such a hard time getting this one started. I couldn't get her to say anything…

**Also, be sure to visit my profile and go to my website if you want to see pics of Bella's dress.**

**To my fantabulous reviewers… You are the BEST! 49 reviews for the last chapter – my best ever! Woo Hoot! And I also have to apologize cuz, once again, life got in the way and I didn't get a chance to reply to those wonderful reviews. Please know that I do read each and every one of them and I appreciate ALL your comments. They keep me going. Here's the shout-out for feeding my addiction!**

**Elina H, jadesabre75, Krissy7, twilightsun01, twilightobession, tigermoonlight67, laceyndom, MiLitAdeBloOm, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, goldeneyedfanpire, bitemeplease 235, OfficialWhalesaver, Bennyjo4, Angels And Airwaves, ny88, E Evans, VanessaGirl123, ThisisMydisguise, orlibluver, tcarroll101, fantabulocity, julia cullen 12345, pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901, BritCat – Twilight Lover, Doctor Twilight, Megs520, SugarSweet21, cindysark, kirster226, jvanshuff, FRK921, Transfiguration, iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, musiclover101twilgiht411, Erin, itMUSTbeLOVE53, Tulips at Twilight, loveleen, skhdance11, sylah (twice), TheDay'sEye, Lizziginne, XBellaXXEdwardX, blackgem88 (Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you, Girly!), MissMusicLover, piratepony, Bohemianfling84, dani7603**

**OK – really long Authors Note – sorry. But I wanted to let you know about my new C2 community I started with blackgem88 – 'Unsung Heroes: A Collection of Overlooked and Underread Stories.' It's a collection of good stories not getting the recognition they deserve – basically good stuff with under a 1,000 reviews. You can get to it from my profile. So if you know of a story you think should be added, PM me. The list isn't very long – yet. Haven't had a lot of time to read as of late. ;) Thanks! - SavageWoman  
**


	32. Chapter 32 Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

_She looked back up at me, eyes full of apology and gave me a shaky smile. I watched as her expression melted back into the woman I adored. As she considered my question, she bit her lip as tears welled back up in her eyes. She took a deep breath before she said, "It's his favorite song – the song he played when he wanted…" She took another deep breath before she finished, "sex." She looked dowfn and I knew that she did not want to share this part of her marriage._

****

Chapter 32 – Moving Forward

****

Bella POV

James.

The thought of being in the same room with him made my skin crawl. When _his _song penetrated the air of the ballroom, it sliced though my cocoon of happiness with Edward.

I admit the jolt of fear that ran through my body caught me off guard. Any other indicator that James had found me would not have had the same impact. However, the implications of _this_ song ripped through my like a rusty chainsaw, leaving me shaken and vulnerable, my raw nerves exposed.

I always knew there might be a day when James found me after my escape six months ago. I was just unprepared for it to be so soon. I had just begun to live again, to heal, and to become Bella. I was willing to seek a divorce while my whereabouts remained a secret – making contact with James on my own terms. I was not ready for James to seek me out.

Now that I had Edward, it was hard knowing that my time with him might come to a screeching halt. He was the love of my life and I found myself faced with the very real possibility that I may never get to have that future with him that I so desperately wanted.

I felt Edward's hand on my cheek, pulling me back to the here and now. "Did you see him?" His anxious face searched mine.

"No. I didn't see him, but the song would suggest…" I wiped the tears that had escaped. Edward handed me a handkerchief and I smiled a little at how old fashioned it was for a man to offer it to a weeping woman, much less carry one around.

Edward saw my timid smile and asked, "What?"

I waved the handkerchief and half sobbed, half laughed, "You're perfect. You know that, right?" He hugged me tight and buried his face in my shoulder.

"When I saw Alice running across the dance floor looking terrified, I thought James had taken you." I felt a shiver rippled through him as he admitted this to me. "We need to rethink our plans for keeping you safe."

"Why?" I thought our plan was pretty good. Sometimes I felt like a toddler going to and from daycare, always having to have someone with me, but I had to admit, it gave me a little peace of mind.

"If James were to come after you while you were with Alice; I doubt she would be able to fend him off anymore than you could."

"I agree," said Jasper coming up behind me. He exchanged a look with Edward that made me uneasy. However, I sighed and nodded, realizing that even together we were no match for James.

"I still think it would better if I disappeared" I held up my hand to stop Edward's protests before I continued, "for a while. Just until things cool down a bit and see if James gives me a divorce. Maybe he'll realize I'm not worth the trouble." Even as I said the words, I knew they were not true, but the danger and worry I was causing everyone because of my bad choices was unbearable.

"No." Edward growled out before he captured my face between his hands. "You're not leaving, alone without protection." His eyes searched mine in a desperate attempt to secure my promise to stay with him. My heart ached at the prospect of leaving him. I nodded, hoping I wouldn't have to break my silent promise to him. He released my face and slid his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in tight against his side.

"Bella. If you left and James still found you, we would not be able to help. It's safer this way. We can be ready, prepared." Jasper placed a calming hand in my shoulder.

I felt Alice's hand take mine and I turned to her. "What did DJ say?"

"He doesn't know who requested the song. They were taking requests at the request table, but no one is staffing it, there's just a bowl for people to drop off their requests. The DJ just randomly draws them out and plays them, so he doesn't even know how long ago the request was made." Alice handed me a slip of paper. I read the title of the requested song, but didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." I suddenly felt foolish for my overreaction to the song and felt my face redden in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for scaring everyone."

"Silly Bella. There's nothing to be sorry about." Alice squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"It's better to be on the safe side," Jasper offered.

"Love? It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Edward kissed my forehead trying to sooth my guilt. Edward waved Rose and Emmett down.

"Is everything okay?" The concern in Rose's voice, coupled with her remarks to Tanya earlier made me realize how close Rose and I were becoming.

"Yeah, just a false alarm," I said but Jasper waved me off.

"We don't know that." Jasper turned to Edward and said, "I think it would be best if you two spent the night somewhere other than your place. I'll send a squad car around and have someone check out your house."

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

Everyone turned to me and said, "Yes!" in unison. The overprotective nature of their expressions surprised me._ Wow._ It really struck me how much they all loved me. I had friends, real friends and not because I was someone's girlfriend, daughter or wife. _Friends._

Edward and I said our goodbyes and left the ball. We drove around for about a half hour before he finally settled on a luxury hotel. Edward unlocked the door and I stepped into the two-bedroom suite. The room was gorgeous with beige plush carpet, dark cherry wood furniture with muted yellow upholstery with a diamond design.

Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled, but then something suddenly dawned on me. "Um, Sweetie… I don't have anything to wear to bed." I didn't want to ruin my dress by sleeping in it. I wasn't even wearing a bra, and I certainly could not sleep in just my underwear. _Figures. Guys have it so easy. _In addition, to top it off, I have the only boyfriend in the world that would consider this a problem.

He just chuckled before he said, "Why don't you go take a long bath while I take care of it." He kissed me lightly, just brushing his lips on mine. I grabbed the lapels of his tuxedo suddenly needing him closer and kissed him fiercely.

"I won't be long, love." Edward smiled against my lips. "And don't open the door for anyone," he added before he left.

It felt a little odd to be alone. It's something that Edward had insisted never happen for the past week. _He must not be going very far._ I looked around the room before I walked into the changing area. Two white fluffy robes hung in the closet and I grabbed one before I made my way into the massive marble bathroom. It reminded me of a spa with rolled towels, scented soaps and bath oils. The garden tub was huge and I poured some bath oil into it before I turned on the water. When I spied the bubble bath, I couldn't resist the urge to splash a little of that in there too. My mood lightened as I let my hair down and I slipped out of my clothing. As soon as my body hit the water, I let out a satisfied sigh. The water came up to my shoulders and the bubbles were up to my chin, making light popping noises as the white cloud of froth slowly settled. I leaned back against the back of the tub and rested my head on a rolled up towel, closing my eyes and reflecting on the nicer events of my evening with Edward.

Rose was truly gorgeous in her red jersey floor-length gown that hugged her curves. Like my dress, it had a plunging v-neckline and rhinestone accented straps. When she showed it to me, I was a little envious that she was confident enough to wear it. The empire waist had a keyhole detail and rhinestone trim that continued around her waist a across her shoulders, leaving her back almost completely bare. Her shiny blond hair spilled down her back in stylized waves.

However, if I thought Rose's dress was gorgeous, Alice's dress was absolutely stunning. The encrusted silver sequins on her dress almost blinded me. It had a one-shoulder design with a large brooch and the gown. The low open back had three thin silver straps that ran diagonally fanning out across her back from her shoulder the opposite side of the dress. Instead of the usual spike, Alice curled her hair all over and adorned it with a silver, jewel-encrusted headband.

Standing next to these two, I felt plain, especially after the crying jag I had from that stupid song. There I was pale, eyes red from crying and a runny nose – the epitome of beauty. _Right!_

Nevertheless, the one who eclipsed them all was Edward in a tuxedo. _Woof!_ He was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and felt myself weaken with a flush when I saw him. I wondered if he noticed my reaction. He seemed a little dazed when I came down the stairs at Rose and Emmett's house.

But, the thing surprised me the most was the confrontation with Tanya. Not only did it surprise me that she was still making a play for Edward, but that I had retaliated with physical violence when she called me a slut. Something inside of me just snapped and I lost it. The thought of someone else beating me down, whether it was physical, emotional or verbally, angered me so much that I acted out of instinct. And then there was Rose, standing up for me, ending her friendship with Tanya over me. I felt awful. I didn't like Tanya, but I knew she had a long history with Rose and hated being the catalyst that ended their longtime association.

"That looks… you look heavenly." My favorite velvety voice stuttered from the doorway of the bathroom and it startled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward!" I gasped, my hand fluttering to my throat. I glanced at the bubbles to make sure there was enough coverage. There were more than enough bubbles to keep my body concealed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," He said ruefully. He took off his tuxedo jacket and removed the tie, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. _Could he be any hotter?_ I stifled a groan. He set his jacket and tie on the counter before moving closer. He knelt down next to me, his hand trailing in the water, playing with the bubbles.

"It's okay. I was just lost in my own little world." I smiled at his sexy crooked grin; Care to join me?" I added with a come-hither look.

Edward gave me a wicked smile as he brought his face close to mind, his lips just out of reach. "Soon, Bella. Soon you're going to have to follow through with your teasing."

"Promise?" I laughed softly.

"You can count on it," he said before his lips crashed onto mine.

Edward did not cave that night and I knew he wouldn't. I was a little jittery from the ball. We spent the remainder of the evening curled up in bed watching TV and talking. Edward managed to snag a couple of souvenir t-shirts from the gift shop for us to wear.

Next morning we held our heads high as we did the walk of shame in our formal clothing from the night before as we left the hotel. Jasper had cleared both homes saying that it didn't look anyone had been in either place.

After we got home, I shooed Edward off to the shower grabbed my messenger bag, went into the dining room, and sat down. I had a lot of work to do, eyeing the large stack of papers that needed to be graded and my half-finished lesson plan for the week. Sighed, grateful for the distraction this would bring. I had finished my lesson outline and was just about start in on the assignments, when I felt Edward lean over and wrap in arms round my shoulders resting his head on my shoulder. His damp hair brushed up against my temple and I shivered at the cool ticklish sensation that ran through me.

"Hey beautiful," he said in a hushed gentle voice. I turned in my seat to look at him for minute. He seemed suddenly quiet and reserved.

"Hey." I touched his cheek. He looked almost blissful. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled lightly at me and nodded. "I was just thinking of how you make any place feel like home." I smiled and gently kissed him.

"I almost forgot. I'm having a security system installed tomorrow afternoon."

"I… Edward, I don't." I stammered. I hated that he had to make these changes for me and spend money to keep us safe because of my past. At the same time, the idea of a security system appealed to me, surprisingly. I touched his cheek at the gesture and his continued efforts to keep me safe. "Thank-you," I whispered.

"You're most welcome, my dear." And there he was, old-fashioned Edward. I snickered at him. I gave me an odd look. "What?"

"You're perfect," I said for the second time in as many days.

Edward smiled at me but then it faltered a bit. "Love, we need to talk about what happened last night at the ball."

*********

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Lillian Colton." She held out her weathered hand for me to shake. Her grasp was as warm and comforting as her light brown eyes that crinkled at the edges with laugh lines. Her short chestnut colored hair was smooth and peppered with gray. She had a kind smile and I felt myself relax, just a little.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Colton and please call me Bella." My returning smile was more of a grimace as she motioned for me to take a seat in a large leather armchair.

"And I insist on you calling me Lillian." She acted as if we were going to be the best of friends. However, feeling was not mutual. I was here for one reason and one reason only. Edward. In addition, the topic of conversation was ultimately my least favorite.

I nodded as sat down in one of the chairs. "So tell me Bella. Why are you here?" Taken aback by the question, it was not what I had expected. Call me naïve, but I half expected this encounter to run along the lines of what I had seen in the movies. I would be lying on the couch while an uptight shrink was a note pad asked me questions… _'So tell me about your mother'_ or _'Do you hate your father'_ kind of stuff.

I shrugged a little feeling self-conscious and, quite frankly, a little resentful towards Edward for pushing this. Lillian raised her eyebrow at me, clearly telling me she wasn't buying the whole nonchalant attitude I was sporting.

I let out a long breath before I said, "I'm here because my boyfriend thinks I need to 'talk' to someone." I felt like a petulant children as I crossed my arms across my chest. I stopped short of letting out an angry huff when I saw Lillian's mouth twitch into a small smile. I knew I was acting ridiculous, but the thought of talking to a complete stranger about my relationship with James brought out the worst in me, and I suddenly understood Rose that much better.

"And you don't agree." Lillian's question was more of a statement but I answered it anyway.

"No," I grumbled, staring at the coffee table in front of me, channeling my inner two year old.

"Why does he think you need my help?" I felt my defenses weaken a bit. I could not lie to save my life. Maybe a partial truth would get me though this session and on my way.

"My soon-to-be ex-husband was… less than… _kind_ to me." I growled out a little too vehemently trying to fortify my defenses, not wanting to tell a complete stranger my history.

"How was he less than kind to you?" Lillian prodded.

"He was controlling and cold. Not very loving." I was determined not to give her anything.

"Bella," Lillian scolded, clearing annoyed with my attempts to give her nothing.

"Look. I really don't' want to do this." _I couldn't. I just couldn't._

"Then why did you come? You're an adult. If this isn't what you want, then why are you here?" She didn't say it, but I could hear her silent 'Start acting like an adult' hang in the air.

"I… I don't know," I whispered, embarrassed by my behavior, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I think you do," she shot back without missing a beat. I wrestled with my insecurities of letting this woman in my life. Of sharing those things I wouldn't even share with Edward. Talking about those things I didn't even acknowledge myself anymore. Edward pushed hard last Sunday after the ball about my horrible reaction to hearing that damn song. We fought, he pleaded with me, I yelled at him and he yelled back. We both cried in each other's arms. I realized then that I had to do this, even if it was only to please Edward. He was already doing so much now to keep me safe. The least I could do was talk to some shrink for an hour a couple of times a week.

"Nothing you say will leave this room. There are no judgments here – just a friendly ear and someone willing to give you help if you want it. If all you want is for me to be quiet and listen, I' will do it. If you want more, I will give it. All I require from you is honesty and openness about your experiences and feelings. There is nothing you can say that will shock or offend me. I've heard just about everything before."

"Okay…" I swallowed my pride and started again. "My husband controlled me, terrorized me, and abused me for over a year." My voice shook. "When he wanted a baby, I realized I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bring an innocent into that world."

Unwilling to look at Lillian, I studied my hands clasped tightly together in my lap. I bit my lip, unsure of how this was going to be received, but I plunged a head. "So, I faked my death, assumed a new identity and started over." I waited for her reaction.

"How long ago did you leave?" Her voice was calm and held no surprise.

"Does it matter?" My voice hitched a little higher than I'd hoped as suspicion suddenly crept into my mind. Was she going to check? _Get a grip. She doesn't even know your real name._

Lillian's response was quick and calming. "I only ask to get an idea of how long you have been recovering on you own."

I took a calming breath, unclasping my now sweating hands. "About six months ago."

"And your husband thinks you're dead?" From the corner of my eye, I could see Lillian studying me.

I let out a humorless laugh. "No. I filled for divorce on Monday."

"What prompted you to do that?" Lillian's voice held all the surprise I expected from my response.

"I fell in love," I said looking her squarely in the face, unable to suppress my smile.

*********

**James POV**

I twisted the ring around the end of my little finger, staring at it for an immeasurable amount of time – a symbol of my love and devotion to Marie. The one woman I had married, the one I thought I would share my life with, the one who let me mold her into perfection. I thought she was pure, that our love would transcend time, and she would become my ideal. She was my perfect one.

_I was wrong._

NO! I was not wrong. I could not be wrong – never wrong. Marie would never leave me of her own free will. Somehow, she was corrupt, tainted. Someone must have poisoned her mind against me, led her astray.

I fumed at the picture of my wife with another man. He had his arm around her and I felt the desire to rip him apart with my bare hands well up again.

Doctor Edward Anthony Masen.

As soon as Redd gave me the picture, I knew I had seen this man before. I never forgot a face, but for some reason I could not place it. I was sure I had never met Edward Masen. I would have remembered and certainly would have noticed if he was leering at my wife. He must have been subtle, luring my Marie away. She never let on that there was someone else. She was such a horrible liar; I was amazed that she even pulled this deception off so flawlessly. If it hadn't been for the ring…

"Mr. Cook." Margaret's voice cracked through my thoughts.

I pushed the intercom button before I replied sharply, "What is it?"

"There's a Laurent Benoit here to see you, sir. May I send him in?" Margaret's voice held all the professional decorum I demanded out of my staff.

"Yes. And see to it that we are not disturbed," I said as I slid the photos and information about Marie back into the folder and placed in the top drawer of my desk.

The door opened and in walked my old friend. We had grown up together, and had managed to keep in touch through the years. He didn't know that Marie had shared my vision of perfection and that we were working together to attain it. I doubted he would fully understand, more willing to accept those around him, faults and all.

"Laurent." I greeted him with a small smile and handshake.

"James," he said with a broad smile.

"How have you been?" I asked, knowing that I needed to get through the usual pleasantries before I could get down to business.

"Good, man. Good." I motioned for him to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of my desk. "How are you holding up?" I knew the question was meant to convey sympathy, but it triggered bitterness instead. I pushed down the feeling.

I sat down in my chair. "I'm doing well, all things considered." I left it at that knowing my friend would not push for details thinking he was bringing painful memories of my wife's death.

"So, what was so important that you had to see me 'right this minute'?" Laurent mimicked my voice quoting me at the end.

"I wanted to talk to you about Marie and the night she disappeared." My friend furrowed his brow with a perplexed look on his face.

"Okay," Laurent said, drawing the word out a bit looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you remember? Do you remember seeing anyone else that night, maybe on the beach or outside around the house?" I remained calm and collected, using my fury to control my reactions and not rule them.

"Not that I recall," Laurent said, still perplexed. "Wait… why did you say Marie disappeared?"

I sucked in a deep breath before I said, "Because she's not dead."

"James. I know this has been hard on you, but you need to let go and face the fact that she's gone." I stared at him is disbelief.

"No, you don't understand. She's still alive. I have pro–" Laurent cut me off.

"No she's not! James, I had no idea you weren't dealing with this. You need to move on. She's not coming back." He looked at me with sad eyes. Did he really think I was some love sick widower who couldn't let go of his dead wife's memories? That I was manufacturing fantasies that Marie was alive to avoid the painful truth. I pulled open the top drawer of my desk and pulled out the file. I opened it up and took the picture out of Marie at the cemetery in Forks.

I let out a bitter laugh. "If she's dead, then how did she end up in Washington visiting the grave of her dead father a week ago?" I growled throwing the picture into Laurent's lap.

"Are you sure it's her?" Laurent blinked in disbelief before he looked down at the picture of Marie.

"Yes. Here's one of her coming out of the high school in Arizona where she teaches English Lit. Here's one of her at the mall with her friends. Here's one of her with her boyfriend!" I scattered the pictures across my desk in front of Laurent. It could see by the look on his face that he realized it was unmistakably Marie. She looked different, but still the same. Her hair was longer and wavy and she had gained a little weight, but these things could be fixed.

Laurent was dumbfounded as he looked at the pictures. "How? How did you know?"

I held up Marie's wedding ring. "It turned up in a pawn shop in North Carolina about a month ago."

He let out a low whistle, recognizing the ring he had admired that night. "How did you find her?"

"I hired a locator. He's one of the best in the business, but if you ask me, he who got lucky. He happened to be in Washington when she showed up to visit her father's grave. Cost me a bundle too, but he delivered." Redd gave me all the details of Marie's new life, where she lived and worked, her new name – _Bella Thomas_. It angered me that she went back to using Bella again.

Laurent continued to look at the pictures, going through them repeatedly. He stopped at the one of Marie with Edward. "So, this guy is her boyfriend, huh."

"Yes." Although Redd never said it, the expression on this man's face in the picture as he looked down at Marie was all the proof I needed. My only question was how did she feel about him?

"You know…" Laurent's voice trailed off as he tapped his chin with his index finger. "He looks familiar to me." Laurent looked up at me in surprise.

"You too? I can't place his face, but I have a feeling I've seen him before as well." Anticipation sprang forth in my blood as the prospect of finding out how we knew him. I might get an answer to my most burning question – _why_.

"What's his name?" His eyes were eager with excitement that this mystery presented.

"Edward Masen. He's a doctor at the Mayo Clinic in Phoenix." I forced the fury of saying that man's name aloud to strengthen my control.

Laurent shook his head. "No. I don't know him by name and I've never been to Arizona."

"Neither have I. What's odd is that we both recognize him. I can't help but think that he was involved somehow with her disappearance." I looked at the picture of a smiling Marie coming out of the high school. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and tan slacks. The expression on her face reminded me of how she was when we first met. And in spite of the step back she had taken, my desire to possess her body and soul hit me like a bolt of lightening. I relished the idea of retraining her.

Laurent narrowed his eyes as he searched him mind for something in his memories. "I don't recall anyone outside when I arrived at your house. I didn't notice anyone hanging around on the beach either. Did Marie seem different that night?" Laurent's words triggered the memory of her deserved punishment the night before and the bump on her head.

"No. Although she was a little quiet that night, I just attributed it to the headache she complained about earlier." I felt my anger towards her rise. _How did I not see this coming? How did I miss it?_

"Alright. We're fairly sure no one was around during dinner. What about while we were sailing?" Laurent continued with his assessment of the evening, moving forward though the memories of that night.

"I don't recall seeing anyone on the dock when we cast off." As I said this, I saw the proverbial light go on in Laurent's eyes.

"Ha! The dock! That's where I saw this guy. He was on the dock!" He pounded the desk with his fist, his voice loud in his excitement of his epiphany.

"There was no one on the dock when we left," I replied trying to grasp at the same memory as Laurent, but having no luck.

"No! When we came back, he was there. He was helping some big guy pull in some little boat. At the time, I did not think much about it, but now… I seemed odd that they would be out in the water, that late in a little boat." Laurent was looking down at Edward's picture again as he ran through his memories.

"What was I doing?" _How could I have missed this?_ I obviously saw him, but it never registered in my mind where.

"You were on the phone, trying to get someone out there to rescue her. You know, these guys were in wet suits. And this one looked like he had been swimming; his hair was wet. He had the oddest expression on his face…" My friend's voice trailed off as he furrowed his brow.

"What?" I was eager to find out every memory Laurent had of _Edward._ I spat the name in my head, eager to tear into this bastard.

"I don't know, he looked like he wanted to murder someone." Laurent's voice pulled me from my fantasies of revenge. That's when it struck me – the good doctor must have seen the bruises. Marie certainly wasn't wearing anything conducive to swimming that would hold up against the water of the ocean. He probably thought he was _rescuing_ her. I almost laughed aloud at the thought. He must have poisoned her against me, convinced her to leave me.

_Oh Marie. Look what your moment of weakness has caused. How could you allow a momentary lapse in judgment keep you away_? Maybe she was afraid to come back, afraid of my reaction. She should be, but if she realized her mistake, I could forgive. She was worth it.

"James. Did you hear me?" Once again, Laurent pulled me from my thoughts.

I gave him a tight smile. "No, I was thinking."

"It's understandable. This must be horrible for you. Was she unhappy?" What was Laurent talking about? Marie would never leave on her own accord. Of course, she was happy.

"Yes, As far as I know," I offered knowing I needed to play this close to the cuff. I did not want Laurent to get wind of what I had planned for these two. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yes. He got in a black sedan. I don't know, maybe a Mercedes or a BMW. I can't remember, but I do remember there were others in the car with him besides the big guy from the dock." My mind was reeling. Marie had been holding out on me. Two men, a boat and a car full of people all waiting to help her fake her death. But why and who else helped. Who was I kidding? I was furious with her for everything. She put me through hell with that little stunt of hers, disappearing like that.

She was slipping back into her former self and I would have to rebuild her again. I had to admit that I was looking forward to that. I would not go as easy on her this time around though. She already knew what I expected of her. First, she would have to atone for her betrayal, and even if it wasn't her fault, she still left me. Then I would retrain her, mold her, shape her until she reached that perfection she was so close to attaining before she left.

Could she be redeemed? I had to try. Try to purge the corruption from her, make her pure again and regain our love. Our reunion would be a sweet release after such a long absence – sweet as a lover's first kiss, yet with all the familiarity of rejoining with the woman that I knew inside and out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whew! Another chapter done, my Chickies!

**Now, once again, I did NOT get a chance to reply to all the reviews for the last chapter. I was waylaid by a lovely sinus infection that I still can't seem to shake. But suffice it to say, I read each and every one of them – the bright spot of my week. I love you ladies! You are so good to me! So here's to you for feeding my addition – You're my brand of heroin! **

**Thanks for the reviews: , orlibluver, pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901, cascsiany, FRK921, Angels And Airwaves, piratepony, Doctor Twilight, ny88, OfficialWhaleSaver, Transfiguration, twilightobession, Bennyjo4, ThisIsMyDisguise, Tulips at Twilight, TheDay'sEye, jvanshuff, SugarSweet21, bitemeplease235, Krissy7, BritCat – Twilight Lover, The Aubrey, iloveddewardanthonymasencullen, rerose1975, tigermoonlight67, k-pattttttttz, SilverChica, twilightsun01, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, Danibabes, fantabulocity, MissMusicLover, XBellaXXEdwardX, VanessaGirl123, dani7603, musiclover101twilight411, laceyndom, topazxx, ELLEN, LiZzYdIzZy, sylah, thetalentedones, Lalalandmachine:D, itMUSTbeLOVE53.**

**And a special thanks goes out to blackgem88 for reviewing and letting me bounce my ideas and ramblings off her. Thanks for helping me think through my story and telling me when I'm not doing enough! You Rock!**

**I've put up a one shot (unrelated to SWAM), so please check it out if you like and let me know what you think. Just a little something that kept running through my mind. Until next time! – SavageWoman  
**


	33. Chapter 33 Costumes and Carnivals

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

_Could she be redeemed? I had to try. Try to purge the corruption from her, make her pure again and regain our love. Our reunion would be a sweet release after such a long absence – sweet as a lover's first kiss, yet with all the familiarity of rejoining with the woman that I knew inside and out._

**  
Chapter 33 – Costumes and Carnivals**

**  
BPOV**

I heard the phone ring, rousing me from my sleep. I felt Edward stir next to me as he fumbled on the nightstand trying to silence the ringing. I opened one eye and peered at the clock - four thirty in the morning. I grumbled and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was low and rough from sleep. "Uh-huh… Mm…" I tried to tune out his incoherent conversation and fall back to sleep, but I felt sleep slip away.

Edward continued his conversation, becoming more coherent as he woke up. "Yeah… All right... I'm on my way." I peeked out at him from under the pillow as he hung up his phone and rubbed hands over his face. The covers had slid down around his waist revealing his glorious muscular chest. He turned to me and smiled when he caught me ogling him.

"What are you doing under there?" He sidled over and slipped his head under the pillow with me. I sighed happily.

"Just admiring the view." I gave him a sleepy smile. Edward snorted at my comment before pressing a trail of kissed along my jaw. Any vestiges of sleep quickly left and I felt my breathing pick up as I asked, "Was that work?"

"Mmmm," he mumbled against my skin as he started in on my neck, pulling me closer to him as he went. I knocked the pillow off our heads when I plunged my hands in to his hair, enjoying his morning worship.

Living with Edward was a lot different from staying over with Edward. In some ways, we fit together perfectly and in others, we didn't. When did our laundry, we quickly fell into a routine that would consist of me doing the laundry and piling our clean clothes on the bed or the couch. Edward would make quick work of it folding, hanging and putting away all the laundry. It was perfect. I hated the folding and putting away which he liked to do, whereas he hated the actual chore of sorting the clothing and keeping on top of switching out the loads of clothes, which was the part I liked.

On the other hand, my habit of never hanging up my clothes and piling them on a chair drove him nuts. Just as his habit of throwing his dirty socks and clothes in a pile on the floor of the closet instead of in the hamper drove me insane. However, it was certainly worth it and a far cry from the insanity of the last man I lived with. I would take Edward's pile of dirty clothes in the closet over James any day of the week and twice on Sunday.

Edward brought his face back up to mine and kissed me deeply, passionately before he pulled away. Even though the room was dark, I could still see his features in the faint light of he alarm clock as he looked down at me. A smile brightened his face.

"You will be coming by this afternoon, right?" His voice matched the smile and I could hear the underlying eagerness.

"Of course," I smiled, but then quickly frowned. "Do I really have to wear a costume?"

"It's Halloween! Of course you do," He said in mock shock. His face flashed with mischief as he said, "There'll be trick or treating and candy… And you have to wear a costume if you want some of my special candy." Edward waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively causing me to giggle. It always reminded me of his brother.

"Really. So do you give some of this 'special' candy to everyone who wear's a costume?" I said innocently as I drew little circles on his chest with my finger.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' at the end. "That's just for hot English teachers."

"Dr. Cullen. Are you hot for teacher?" He gave me a wicked smile. He threw his head back laughing, giving me a wonderful view of his neck.

"I love a girl who quotes Van Halen," He growled lightly before kissing me hard. However, he groaned loudly and pulled away. "Argh. Stop tempting me woman! I've got to get to work." I laughed at his sternness and the fact that it was Edward attacking my lips and not the other way around.

"Then get out of bed!" I laughed and pushed him away. Edward smirked and made to grab me again. "And stop envisioning me in that Van Halen video." I playfully slapped his hands away.

"How did you…" Edward started but suddenly stopped when he saw my evil smirk and gave me a sheepish grin.

"How long have you been entertaining that little fantasy?" I snickered as his blushing face. _Well, now. This is interesting._

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, unable to meet my eyes. "Time for a shower." He jumped out of bed and scowled as my giggles chased him all the way into the bathroom.

I smiled at the euphoric feeling I had as I snuggled back down into the covers. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander. Having a man that truly adored me and treated me with such love and respect was mind blowing after James and sometimes I felt a little disoriented. I attributed this sensation to all the memories and repressed feelings coming to the surface as a result of my visits with Dr. Colton. Once Lillian had a better picture of the 'ordeals' I experienced during my marriage to James, she increased my visits to three times a week, promising to scale back once we made some headway in facing my fears.

After that first session with Lillian, I felt vulnerable, again. But I knew it was because I was letting someone else into my secret world. It was also because, unlike Edward and everyone else who knew my story, she would be the one to know _everything_. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. In a way is scared the crap out of me. I have always a private person.

During our second session, Lillian warned me that many of my fears would manifest themselves throughout the week. She said I would start to see things that would remind me of James and certain circumstances from the marriage and she stressed that I not read into them. Therefore, when I came home and saw a few items of red clothing I owed grouped together in the closet, I sucked in a large calming breath to ease the sudden panic I felt. It reminded me that James preferred that color on me above all others. But, as I looked around the closet and noticed that some of Edward's clothing grouped together by color, I realized it was probably one of his little quirks. Edward was the one, after all, that hung up our clothing. I chuckled at the thought, glad I had a man who took such good care of me.

If I thought James was here, I soon realized, my fear was unwarranted. That first 'incident' happened a little over week ago and since then, I have noticed several 'reminders.' Of course Lillian was right, it was just my fears manifesting themselves. James had not jumped out of the closet or pulled me into the bedroom. I can't deny that I was still anticipating a response to my desire to get a divorce. He hadn't responded yet, but his lawyer did indicate they were putting together a countersuit, which told me James was still mad. But, maybe not revengeful enough to physically come after me. I was a little worried what the countersuit would entail, but my lawyer assured me that we were prepared and there was no sense in stressing over it until we knew what it was.

But still, Edward wanted to make sure we knew were James was, so we called Carlisle…

_Edward pulled me down on the couch next to him and smiled at me. He dialed his cell phone and put it on speakerphone as he set it on the coffee table in front of us. Then he grabbed my hand just before Carlisle answered on the third ring._

"_Hello?" Carlisle's voice made me long for his and Esme's company wistfully._

"_Hey, Carlisle. It's Edward. How are things in Miami?" Edward chuckled nervously._

"_Edward! Good to hear from you. We're doing great. How are things with you? How's Bella?" Carlisle's fondness for his nephew was evident._

"_Hi Carlisle. How are you and Esme?" I interjected with a grin._

"_Bella! It's good to hear your voice. Esme's wonderful. She'll be sad she missed your call. So what do I owe the pleasure of a call from the both of you?" Carlisle's voice held a hint of amusement._

_Edward chortled before he cleared his throat and grew very serious. "We need you help."_

"_Anything. What can I do?" Carlisle's offer held no hesitation._

_I bit my lip and looked at Edward hesitantly before he gave me an encouraging nod. "Ah, I filed for divorce from James." I paused, waiting for his response._

_There was a long pause before Carlisle responded. "Well… What prompted you to do that, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Edward and I looked at each other for a moment before Edward answered for me, "Bella has decided she needs to be free of James completely." I could still see the apprehension in Edward's eyes when he spoke of my divorce._

"_I think I need closure. Besides, James already knows I'm alive. So what started out as a way to reclaim myself again, has sort of turned into a preemptive strike," I added with a wry smile._

"_What! How does he know you're still alive?" We were so caught up in the drama of James; we completely forgot to keep Carlisle and Esme in the loop. I felt bad._

"_We're pretty sure James hired the private investigator that was snooping around Bella's home town the same week we were there to visit her father's grave." Edward's face was chagrinned telling me he felt just as bad as I did for our oversight._

"_How do you know it was James?" Surprisingly, Carlisle didn't seem to be upset with us._

"_The investigator was from Miami. Have you ever heard of Larry Redding?" Edward continued, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head._

"_Oh. Well, yes, I've heard of him. He's quite good. And he's got quite the reputation as well." I cringed a bit when I heard this but quickly snuggled into Edward, hoping to disguise my reaction._

"_Yes. Our own little investigation revealed that as well," Edward's answering chuckle lacked enthusiasm._

"_Bella? How is this filing for a divorce preemptive?" Carlisle asked curiously._

"_I've declared myself alive. James just can't come after me and kill me without him being the prime suspect anymore." I gave Carlisle the same information Jasper and my lawyer had given me in separate pep talks, telling me I was doing the right thing._

"_So what can I do to help?" There is was, that sincere offer to help that told me he would do what ever I asked._

"_We need to know if you can keep subtle tabs on James. You know, just check every couple to days to make sure he's still in Miami," Edward answered. "If you think he's left the area, just give us a heads up. Maybe a little advanced warning that he might be coming."_

"_Sure. I think Esme and I can handle that." Carlisle's willingness to help me, still, was astounding._

"_Good, just don't get too close," Edward warned._

"_Don't' worry. We have no desire to get to know the man." Carlisle chuckled._

"_Thanks, Carlisle. I really appreciate it," I said sincerely._

"_Tell Esme we love and miss her," Edward added with a smile._

"_Will do and be careful, you two." Carlisle sighed._

"_We will. Bye," Edward said before we hung up the phone._

_I looked at Edward and he cupped my face with his hands. The look in his eyes held the fierceness of his love for me as he whispered, "Soon, Love, this will all be over and you'll be free."_

Thus, for the past two weeks, we have received daily calls from Carlisle and Esme letting us know that James was still in Miami. It surprised me what a sense of calm these little calls gave me, just knowing that he was staying away from me. I could feel the tension start to ease and Edward started to back-off a bit with the over-protective stance. He still insisted that I spend the night at Alice or Rose's place on the nights he worked, but he didn't insist on someone being with me if there was a gap in our schedules that left me alone. Of course, that was if the gap was less than thirty minutes, but it was a start.

The bed sank next to me, and I felt Edward's lips on my forehead bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and met Edward's gaze. He caressed my cheek and said, "I'm heading out. Will you be okay?" I could see the worry on his face at the thought of leaving me a lone.

"I'll be fine, sweetie. I have to get up in about an hour anyway to get ready for work." He worried about me so much and I couldn't stand the thought of him fretting over me.

He picked a strand of my hair and wrapped it around his finger. "I know. I just don't like you being alone."

"It's only a couple of hours, and then I'll be at work and surrounded by people." Edward sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit. "He's not here, so stop worrying. Besides, you just had a state-of-the-art security system installed," I added, seeing his disheartened face.

He let out a gust of air, signaling that he was trying to let this go. "Please call me when you get to work, and if you suspect something's wrong–" he started, but I cut him off.

"I know what to do. Okay?" I could see my boyfriend's propensity to want to guard me from harm coming out again and I smiled.

"I love you. Be safe," Edward said before he kissed me softly.

"I love you too. I'll see you this afternoon." I smiled and touched his cheek with my fingers, trailing down to his jaw.

After he left, I fell back asleep until my alarm went off an hour later. I yawned as I stretched and rolled out of bed with little or no grace. I stumbled towards the bathroom for a shower yawning again and feeling the effects of Edward's early morning wakeup call.

I turned on the shower, stripped off my clothing and got in letting the hot water wake up my sleepy body. Once I was finished, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying myself quickly before I stepped out of the shower. I glanced up at the foggy mirror and found a message from Edward that only revealed itself when the steam from the shower performed it's magic on the glass. It was one word and I found myself smiling.

_Soon_

It was something he had said to me on several occasions and I knew exactly what he meant. Soon I would be free of James. Soon I would be free to pursue any future I wanted with Edward and not have to feel guilty that I still belonged to another legally.

I quickly got ready for the day wearing a pair of grey pinstriped pants, a dark green silk blouse with short sleeves and a pair of low black heels. I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast when I saw two of the three dishtowels on the rack folded neatly and lined up perfectly. I felt the faint shudder of fear roll through me as I shook my head and laughed at my reaction to dishtowels. Dr. Colton's reminder popped into my head making me realize that I was probably the one who lined up the towels – a vestige of my former ways manifesting itself again.

After finishing breakfast and gulping down my coffee, I grabbed my costume for this afternoon and my things for school and left. I was running late which wasn't a good thing when one plans to leave a little early.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the school, I saw Mike Newton getting out of his car. Not wanting to have to make conversation with him while I walked into the school, I flipped open my phone and called Edward to let him know I was safe.

I grabbed my things and balanced them on my hip as I locked my car, waiting for Edward to answer his phone. Mike spotted me and waved, walking towards me just as Edward answered the phone. I returned Mike's wave with a polite one of my own before I turned my attention to Edward.

"_Hi Love. Is everything okay?"_ I know it had only been a couple hours, but I felt like I hadn't heard his voice in days.

"Hi Sweetie," I said loud enough for Mike to hear as I tried to lag behind him. "Everything's fine. I'm just walking into to the school now."

"_Thanks for calling me. Oh, um… A realtor contacted me about the rental. She has a couple of clients who are interested in it as an investment. She wants to come by tomorrow morning."_ I remembered him mentioning something about an investor earlier in the week. I glanced up at Mike holding the door of the school open for me. I mouthed a silence 'thank-you' as I walked past him.

"I see. You're going to sell my rental right out from under me," I teased. I didn't mind if he wanted to sell it. Even before I moved in with Edward, I spent more time over at his place anyway.

"_I have to have some way of making you stay with me once you're free,"_ Edward joked back, his voice had a carefree quality. It made my heart lighter knowing that he was able to joke about our situation and not fret over it all the time.

"Like you'd need to do that to get me to stay," I laughed back, trying to ignore Mike who was keeping in step with me and eavesdropping in on my conversation with Edward.

"_What time will you be here?"_ Edward sounded melancholy.

"Hm… Sometime around four thirty. Will that be okay? I'll just change into my costume there." I wasn't sure what I could do about his mood.

"_Okay."_ There was a brief pause and I could hear the garbled voice from the PA system at the hospital, before Edward said, _"I'm being paged, Love. I'll see you later and thanks for calling. Love you."_

"Love you," I said back and hung up the phone.

"Was that the _boyfriend_?" Mike all but sneered next to me, reminding me of his presence.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself to be nice. "His name is Edward, and yes. That was him."

"I couldn't help but overhear… Is he really selling your rental right out from under you? Because if you need a place to stay, you can always crash at my place." Mike looked hopeful. I was completely astounded at this man's tenacity and inability to take a hint.

I smiled sweetly at him before I delivered my bomb. "That's really nice of you, Mike. However, I don't need a place to stay. Edward's selling the house because I moved in with him a few weeks ago. Plus he's almost done with his residency and he wants to get out of the rental business." Mike's answering smile was plastic, at best, as he grumbled something about needing some supplies and stalked off in the other direction. I sure hoped Jessica wasn't still dating him. He really was a jerk sometimes and if he was still pursuing me while dating her, it just proved that he didn't appreciate her.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on endlessly. It was obvious to me that my students were not into their work. It was a Friday, it was Halloween and they wanted to be anywhere but here. Knowing that most of them would probably ask for an extension on their assignments due on Monday, I gave them the gift of an extra day. Most of them seemed of appreciate it.

Eventually the school day ended and I finished up with the rest of my work. As I came out of the school, I found myself smiling as I usually do. As I drove to the hospital, a feeling of happiness swept through me at the new life I had built especially now that James didn't seem intent on carrying out his threats to kill me. It seemed as if the sword hanging over my head was gone. Of course, until the divorce was final, I still had to be cautious. But, I found myself encouraged the longer James went without retaliation.

I found a decent parking spot at the hospital and made my way inside as I sent Edward a text message. I slipped into the restroom and changed into my costume. I quickly plaited my hair into two braids behind my ears and put on my hat and boots. I came out of the bathroom with my bag and costume props to find Edward standing there, the perfect counterpart to my costume. We both laughed at each other, this being the first time either of us had seen the other one in full costume.

Edward pulled me into a hug before he said, "Come on, little lady. Let's mosey on over to the children's area." He completely butchered the southern cowboy accent he was trying for, but I loved it all the same.

As soon as Pam saw us, she busted up laughing. "Well hey there Woody, Jessie. Aren't you two the cutest things I've ever seen?" I smiled at Pam who was dressed as Raggedy Ann. Most of the staff had dressed up as characters from various children's books or movies.

Apparently going as Woody and Jessie from Toy Story II was a hit. Edward assured me that the kids would love our costumes and judging by their reactions as we walked into the common room where the carnival was setup, they were not disappointed.

The room was crowded and full of children and parents all in costume. The noise and excitement level in the room was off the charts and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. I spied a familiar face in the crowd and immediately recognized Claire.

As soon as she saw me, she squealed and ran over to give me a hug. "Bella!" Her high voice attested to the fact that these kids were going to need some sort of sedation tonight to get them settled down for bed. She launched herself into my arms and buried her face in my braids.

"Claire Bear!" I pulled back and looked into her excited face. She looked tired and a bit drawn, but very happy. I glanced up at Edward in concern and he gave me a sad smile acknowledging the change in her appearance from the last time I had seen her.

"I missed you. Are you going treat-or-treating? Do you like my costume? Mommy said I look like a real princess." Claire kept of rattling of questions and tidbits of information, not waiting for my reaction. Edward laughed as she pulled me towards the fishing pond over in the corner. Her Belle costume from Beauty and the Beast looked darling on her.

"Honey, you really to make the perfect Belle. Is Beast going to join you?" I was amazed I could get a word in edge-wise.

"Yeah. Uncle Jake said he would dress up as my Beast. He promised he'd be here. Do you know when he's coming?" He face held all the innocence in the world as she asked a question she was sure I would have the answer to.

"You know, honey, I don't know when he's coming, but I'll let you know if I see him. Okay?" I reassured her.

She smiled and said, "Okay. Hey, I want to do the bean bag toss." Claire grabbed my hand and all but dragged me over to the next attraction. For the next twenty minutes or so, Claire monopolized my time and I was happy to oblige. Every once and a while I would catch Edward watching me with a goofy grin from the ring toss booth he was manning.

As Claire and I wandered over to Dr. Edward's booth for the third time, I caught a glimpse of a large man in a rather furry costume. I took a closer look as saw that it was Jacob in the beast costume. He looked adorable. I leaned down and tapped Claire on the shoulder before I pointed out her uncle to her. She let out an ear-piercing squeal as she dashed over to Jacob and hugged his legs.

I looked back at Edward who was smiling warmly at me. "What?" I questioned, suddenly feeling a little bashful from his expression.

"You're really amazing with her, well with all kids really." I guess he had been watching me more than I thought.

"I guess that's a good thing then, since I'm a teacher," I quipped back suddenly feeling warm inside and not quite understanding why.

Edward laughed quietly and said, "Yeah, I guess so." He put arm around me and hugged me into his side. After another thirty minutes at the carnival, it was time to trick-or-treat.

As the kids filed out to make the rounds to get candy from the staff and the rooms of the other patients, Edward pulled me over to the nurses' station so we could hand out his candy to his patients. For the next two hours, we handed out candy to the children of the pediatric wing, as well as their families. By the time we were done, I was beat, and I could tell by looking at Edward he was even more so than I was.

Since neither one of us felt like cooking, we stopped off at a restaurant on the way home to grab a bite to eat. As soon as we walked into the house, we got ready for bed and collapsed for the night, exhausted and happy in each other's arms. Life was good.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank-you for making the last chapter my highest reviewed chapter to date – 53 reviews. I'm so feeling the love. And because you have been so kind to review, from here on out, if you leave a signed review, I will send you a preview of the next chapter!

**I also think it's fair to warn you that this is the last of the fluffy chapters. I know, I know – that was a big hint that the drama is about to start. ;)**

**Now it is time for me to plug a new story by my good friend blackgem88. It is called 'Trial By Fire.' It's a good Edward and Bella story so… Give it a shot!**

**Thanks again for continuing to read and review SWAM! – SavageWoman  
**


	34. Chapter 34 Wicked

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Sleeping with a Monster**

__

_  
Previously…  
_  
Since neither one of us felt like cooking, we stopped off at a restaurant on the way home to grab a bite to eat. As soon as we walked into the house, we got ready for bed and collapsed for the night, exhausted and happy in each other's arms. Life was good.

**  
Chapter 34 - Wicked**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, let's go." Rose was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me to grab my things.

Alice scowled at me as she placed her hands on her hips and declared, "I still can't believe you two didn't do anything last night. It was Halloween, for crying out loud."

"We were tired, Alice," Edward whined.

"And the hospital woke us up at four thirty in the morning." I added my two cents for good measure.

"Ugh! You two sound like an old married couple," Rose quipped as she pushed past me on her way to the door.

"We'll see you at lunch. And Edward, don't be late." Alice gave Edward a pointed look as she nudged my shoulder and followed Rose out to the car. He just rolled his eyes at her before he gathered me in his arms.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I said a little hesitantly as Edward pouted. He let out a forlorn sigh, playing up the dejected boyfriend shtick a little too much. I fought and won the battle against the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Deciding it was time to turn the tables, I furrowed my brow and matched his little pout. "Aw baby. If you want me to stay, I will. I can pick up that cute little biker outfit Rose was telling me about some other time." I watched as his eyes flashed with something akin to delight at the mention of motorcycle apparel knowing how much he liked what I wore for our ride on my birthday. I had noticed him eyeing his bike a couple of times last week, but our schedules had not allowed for riding time together.

"Oh. Well… um… a biker outfit?" Edward almost stuttered out, his face full of longing. It was mystifying and almost comical that I could affect him with the mention of me in motorcycle gear. It was one of the few things that truly got my man flustered. _I'll be filing that little tidbit of information away for future use._

Looking down at his chest, I drew lazy little circles just under his collarbone before I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I'll just let the girls know, although I don't know when I'll be able to find the outfit again without Rose's help." The little sigh I let out at the end was the clincher.

"No!" He blurted out before he blushed a bit. "I mean… I'll be okay. You… you go to the swap meet and buy what ever you want." Edward tried to play it cool, but that silly grin on his face gave him away.

"Hm. I will." I gave him a quick kiss and I winked at him as I stepped out of his arms.

He gave me a confused look for a minute before understanding dawned on his face. He narrowed his eyes at me and muttered, "Evil."

I gave him a smug little smile. "I prefer wicked." He gave me a discontented grunt but flashed me my favorite crooked grin letting me know I was forgiven for exploiting his weakness.

"See you at the restaurant, wicked," He called, shaking his head at me still grinning.

"Have fun with the realtor," I sang, as I got into Rose's convertible.

Earlier this morning Edward and I had made a quick run though the rental to make sure it was presentable. My dishes and utensils were still there, as well as several items of food in the pantry and cupboards. I had put off moving the things that lasted a good while or we didn't need right away…

_  
As I opened the pantry, I was greeted with the sight of several cans and boxes lined up, perfectly – labels in front, looking like they would on the grocery story shelf. I let out a small squeak before I composed myself._

Wow. Did I really do that?_ It had been several weeks since I moved in with Edward. I couldn't remember, but I must have done it. I guess old habits die hard._

_My reaction, of course, did not escape the ever-watchful eye of my Edward. "What's the problem, love?"_

_I let out an embarrassed huff. "Oh, just a little reminder of my life in Miami." Edward gave me a questioning look._

_I motioned towards the random items arranged neatly, almost perfectly, in the pantry. "Imagine an entire pantry full of items, placed perfectly on the shelves like these." I shook my head. "I guess I still find myself doing that from time to time."_

_Edward pulled me into a hug and chuckled. I gave him a disbelieving look. He smiled and said, "Let's go home and mess up the pantry and cupboards." His eyes sparkled with mirth. "I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable or have little reminders around our place…"_

Rose maneuvered her red car into a parking spot at the swap meet. We got out and hiked to the big building that housed the booths. As we entered, I saw large crowds of people milling about, looking at merchandise and haggling with the booth operators over price. Alice looked like a little kid in a candy store as she started to drag me along with her to her favorite booths.

"Jeesh, Alice! Pace yourself," Rose laughed, causing me to smile. I had to hurry to keep up with these two, having agreed to stick together. We had to assure our men that we would stick together and not become separated.

I couldn't remember ever having this much fun shopping, but I think it had a lot to do with the company I was with. I had been shopping with girlfriends before. That was nothing new. But my life's experiences and new outlook on life taught me to appreciate the little things – good friends, the freedom to enjoy life, the ability to make little mistakes and be forgiven without punishment, to lead the life _I_ wanted, make my own decisions, and best of all… love Edward and be loved in return.

After almost four hours of shopping and haggling with the merchants, we walked out into the parking lot. We stowed our swap meet treasures, including my biker outfit, in the trunk of Rose's car and left to meet the guys for lunch.

********

"Wow! Somebody loves you," Jessica all but squealed from the doorway of my classroom as she smiled at me. "What's the occasion – Happy Thursday?"

My perma-grin was so big, my cheeks were aching, but I didn't care. "Aren't they gorgeous?" I gushed, marveling at the sheer magnitude of the arrangement of multi-colored lilies Edward had sent me. As much as I didn't like the attention, I found myself feeling a little smug that he wanted to announce it to everyone how much he loved me. The note on the card was one simple word – _Soon_. It was same as the message on the mirror in our bathroom. The same thing he said to me in the hotel room after the fiasco at the charity ball. _Soon_. Who knew such a simple word could cause a flourish of butterflies to erupt in my stomach. It was rapidly becoming my favorite word in the English language.

"So, it's pretty serious, huh?" Jessica pressed, her eyes twinkling. Her hopeful look caused, no doubt, by her desire to get the latest scoop before the rest of our coworkers.

I nodded. "We moved in together a couple weeks ago," I said, blushing like a schoolgirl. But, it was the thought of living the rest of my life with Edward that caused my heart to swell with happiness. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and students started to file into my classroom. Jessica waved good-bye as she left.

As soon as the arrangement arrived, I called Edward, but he was in surgery. I didn't want to leave my thanks on his voice mail. I just left him a message to call me 'soon' as I laughed and hung-up, sure he would get the double meaning.

Unable to resist my inner romantic, I quickly looked up the meaning of lilies. I was very encouraged by what I read. Lilies symbolized everything from purity to feminine sexuality. The oranges meant he burned for me. The white meant it was heavenly to be with me. The yellow ones meant he was walking on air. Lilies of the Valley meant I had made his life complete. The list went on and one. If someone dreams of lilies, it means they are hoping for marriage and happiness. There were other interpretations of lilies in dreams that weren't so encouraging, but this wasn't a dream, so I didn't give those too much thought. And, as much I was hoping Edward put that much thought into the arrangement he sent, I knew he probably looked at the flowers and said… _'That looks nice.'_ But, a girl can dream, right?

I floated through the rest of my classes feeling giddy. After the last of my students left for the day, I rushed through my work, hoping to get an early start on my weekend. I wanted to fix a special dinner for Edward tonight to thank him for the flowers and well… everything.

I had about fifteen more minutes of work left when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tori. She was the realtor who had contacted Edward last week about his rental. She had several investors who were looking for properties in the area and wanted to know if he was interested in selling. Edward and I hadn't really talked about whether my moving in with him for protection was permanent, but when he made an appointment for her to come by to view the rental, I got my answer.

"Hello?" I leaned back in my chair and relaxed.

"_Hello. This is Tori Rand. May I speak to Miss Thomas please?"_ I recognized Tori's impeccable phone manners and uber-feminine voice right away. I had never met the woman, but it wasn't the first time we had spoke on the phone. I was hoping to meet her later this evening when she brought by yet another investor. I think this was the third one since she had contacted Edward.

"Tori, only my students call me Miss Thomas. Please, call me Bella," I laughed.

"_Alright, Bella,"_ Tori replied cheerfully.

"What can I do for you?" I flipped through my lesson plan absently.

"_My client has finished with her appointments earlier than expected today. It's her son's birthday and she was hoping to catch an earlier flight home to Cincinnati this evening. Would it be too much of an imposition if we were to come by and see it earlier than we had arranged."_ She sound hopeful and I smiled.

"What time did you have in mind?" My shoulders were tense from my hunched position over my desk, and I stretched stifling a groan as my aching muscles protested.

"_Is there any possible way we could come by in say 30 minutes? I would be forever grateful,"_ she gushed a little.

"Of course. I was just getting ready to leave work in a few minutes. I'll meet you there." I groaned internally. There goes my plan to run by the store for some necessary items for tonight's dinner.

"_Oh, you're a doll!"_ Tori's grateful voice rang out.

I laughed at her flattery. She was a salesperson through and through. "I'll just give Edward a call and let him know about the change in plans. I'll see you in a little while."

"_Thanks, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me."_ Her sigh of relief gave me some idea.

I hung up the phone and went back to my work. Ten minutes later, I found myself finished so I put this week's allotment of essays needing grades in my messenger bag. I gathered my things including the gargantuan floral arrangement from Edward, and made my way out to the parking lot. Once inside my car, I found that the only place I could put the arrangement was in the passenger seat. It was so big that I had to seatbelt it into place and rest my messenger bag and purse up against it to secure it in place.

Once I was sure the flowers weren't going to topple over, I started for home. Traffic was light and as soon as I pulled into our neighborhood, I called Edward. When he answered, I felt relieved this time to actually speak to him instead of his voice mail.

"_Hey beautiful,"_ Edward sighed. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi, Sweetie. How was your day?" Just his voice made me relax.

"_Hectic. What was supposed to be a routine procedure on one of my patients turned into a six-hour major operation when the patient had a few unforeseen complications. It was pretty touch and go for a while, but he should make a full recovery."_ His sounded heavy with exhaustion.

"Oh, I'm so glad. That must have been so stressful for you. Are you okay?" I still wondered how he did it.

"_Now that I've heard your voice… I can't wait to have you in my arms, Love. I miss you."_ I laughed freely at his comments, my heart swelling even more.

"When are you done with your shift?" I couldn't wait to see him and thank him properly for the flowers.

"_It just ended. I'm actually just getting into my car."_ His voice sounding lighter by the minute.

"Oh that's perfect. I just got home myself. Tori called and said she needed to move up the appointment time for the investor. She'll be here in about 15 minutes." I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

"_Will you be okay to be alone with her?"_ He just couldn't seem to help himself, always worrying about me.

I wanted to get inside, check on the rental, and make sure it was presentable before Tori and her client arrived. I got out and grabbed the floral arrangement, thinking it would provide a touch of elegance to the place. Trying to juggle the phone and the flowers proved to be a feat in and of itself.

"Edward," I chastised lightly through the flowers pressed into my face. "It's Tori. She's just a realtor and her client. Don't worry. Besides, you'll be here in a few minutes." I heard the familiar beep on the phone alerting me that someone else was trying to call me. I glanced at the screen and saw Carlisle's name. Having spent too much time talking to Edward's voice mail, I ignored Carlisle's call knowing I could call him right back.

"_I know. I just can't help but worry about you. I just thought that when you filed for divorce, James would do something. But this waiting and not knowing what he's thinking is almost worse than him showing up on our doorstep."_ He sounded a little aggravated, even though I knew he didn't really want James to try anything. It was the not knowing that was driving us insane. When I reached the front door, I put the flowers down on the porch to free up my hands. I pushed my key into the lock and opened the front door. I picked up the flowers and walked inside, shutting the door behind me.

"I know. I really did think he would have responded in some way, even if it were just through his lawyers to contest the divorce. It really isn't like the James I know. Maybe he really did move on," I said, my voice a little distracted. James's lack of response was certainly out of character. Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought. I quickly made my way through the living and went straight to the dining room. I placed the bouquet in the middle of the dining room table and dropped my keys next it.

"_Soooo. How was your day?"_ Edward's long drawn out 'so' alerted me to the fact that he was fishing for my reaction to his bouquet. I hurried back outside to the mailbox. I was still getting errant pieces of mail delivered to the rental.

"Oh, it was pretty uneventful. Nothing as exciting as your day," I teased with a laugh as I thumbed through the endless stream of junk mail and ads. A hand-addressed letter with my name on it caught my eye.

"_Hm. I guess you'll just have to fill me in on all the boring details when I get home,"_ he teased back and I laughed again as I made my way back to the front door.

"As if you don't know." I marveled at how carefree and happy my voice was. Mmm, I loved this man. I went back in the house, turning on lights as I went, flooding the place with light in order to showcase the house better for the investor.

"_Know about what?"_ Oh, he was playing it up. I gazed back at the flowers on the table and smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I gravitated back to the dining room table and set the mail down. There was that beep again. I glanced at the screen – Carlisle. I decided to ignore the call for the second time. I was having too much fun with Edward.

"_No really, Bella. I really don't know."_ Edward's voice started to lose some of its teasing. I arranged some of the flowers that were knocked out of place during their transport, before I turned my attention back to Edward's voice on the phone.

"Come on Edward. Did you forget that gorgeous bouquet of flowers you sent me today? They're quite breath taking. I don't even want to guess how much money you spent on them." I turned my attention to the mail suddenly remembering the letter. I quickly pawed my way through it and pulled it out. It was thick and didn't have a return address on it, but the postmark was from Phoenix. I tore it open, curious to see what it was.

"_Bella, what are you talking about?"_ Edward's voice was no longer light and I felt he was taking this ruse a little farther than necessary.

"Edward!" I laughed, but his end of the line was quiet except for the sudden revving of his engine as it gained speed. "Edward?" I felt confused at his silence.

"_Bella. What did the note say?"_ I could hear the control in his voice alerting me to the fact that Edward was not happy.

"What's wrong?" A warning bell went off in the back of my head and I suppressed it.

"_What did it say?"_ His voice held an urgency that swept away all vestiges of our light banter about the flowers.

"It said '_soon_.' You know, like what you said to me in the hotel after the charity ball." I glanced down at my hands only to realize I had pulled the contents of the envelope out. It consisted of a white piece of paper wrapped around a stack pictures.

"_Bella, I didn't send you any flowers."_ Edward's voice was almost a low growl. It confused me.

"But it was the same thing you said to me at the hotel, and the same message you left me on the mirror in our bathroom last week," I said incredulously. Who else would send me that message? It was a private conversation between us. That single word had a special meaning to us that no one else knew about.

Edward's sharp intake of breath sent a cold shiver down my spine. "What message?" I gasp at the realization that someone else was responsible for the writing on the mirror. "Bella! What message?" Edward's voice was almost frantic as he yelled in the phone.

"Soon," I whispered. I understood now. It wasn't a message from Edward. It was a message from James! The beep from Carlisle's third attempt to call me barely registered in my ear as I saw the pictures slowly slid out of the letter in my hands. They were pictures of everyone I held dear in my new life – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, and… Edward. Some of them were intimate pictures of Edward with me. And each of them had the same word crudely cut into each picture – DEAD. "Oh God! Edward!" I sobbed, my hands shaking as the pictures scattered across the floor of the dining room. I was barely aware of Edward's voice in my ear.

"_Bella! Bella! Talk to me. Are you okay?"_ Edward asked frantically, trying to break through to me.

"Edward… pictures… you and me… everyone." I gasped in between sucking in deep breathes in panic. I opened the letter and read the large scrawl that I recognized instantly. It was short and to the point.

_Soon, My Beloved._

_Nothing will come_

_Between us again._

"_Damn it! Bella! Get out of there! Now!"_ Edward was screaming at me on the phone, but it wasn't registering in my ears. _James was coming for me._ That thought alone left me helpless in the iron grip of fear.

"Edward? Ah…what?" All coherent thought fled as my mind raged. James had been in our house, taken pictures of Edward and I sleeping, pictures of me shopping with Alice and Rose, pictures of Edward and me in our formalwear, walking into the hotel, pictures of everyone.

"_Bella! Run! Shit! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"_ Edward's pleadings continued, but I seemed to be rooted in my spot there in the dining room at the realization of what I had done. Everyone I loved in my new life would die because of me. In that moment I realized that James was not the monster, I was. I had entered their lives; my wonderful, perfect friends and _my_ Edward would now suffer, simply because they wanted to help me, befriend me, and love me. And I had unwittingly led them to their doom and they didn't even realize it. I was the accomplice, the lure that would lead them to their deaths.

Suddenly _that_ song, _his_ song filled the house, loud and pulsating as it sliced through everything around me. I could hear a string of curses coming from Edward in reaction to the song I was sure he could hear over the phone.

"_Damn it, Bella! Say something! Anything! I'm coming! I'm almost there! Oh, please, Bella!"_ Edward kept up his pleadings.

But I found myself paralyzed, stuck to my spot on the floor as I felt _his_ breath fan across my neck from behind as he breathed my name in my ear – 'Marie.' The cosmos sucked in its breath and waited.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! Gasp! Another cliffy. Sorry, but it was just the best place to stop! ;)**

**I have the best fans in the world! 57 reviews for the last chapter! I feel so loved XD Thank-you!**

**Now the title of this chapter is actually in honor of "Wicked" the broadway musical, which I got to see last Thursday. LOVED IT!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. - SavageWoman  
**


	35. Chapter 35 Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Sleeping with a Monster**

_Previously…_

_But I found myself paralyzed to my spot on the floor as I felt __his__ breath fan across my neck from behind as he breathed my name in my ear – 'Marie.' The cosmos sucked in its breath and waited._

**  
Chapter 35 - Sacrifice**

**Bella POV**

I felt James take the phone out of my hand and flip it closed, thus ending my lifeline to Edward – my only hope. He placed it on the dining room table, his movements slow and deliberate. He refrained from touching me right away, but I could feel the heat of his body penetrate my burgundy cashmere sweater and cream-colored slacks as he stood behind me. I struggled to maintain my calm in the face of a confrontation I was nowhere near ready to have.

He leaned in and slowly inhaled the scent of my hair before he let out a satisfied sigh. "Such sweet agony to find each other again after being apart for so long." He paused for a moment before he continued. "I've missed you, Marie." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his hands gently ghost a caress across my shoulders and down my arms. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to suppress the scream that threatened to erupt from my throat. The metallic taste of blood told me I had broke the skin. The sound of my phone ringing reminded me that Edward was aware of the danger surrounding me.

He slowly reached his familiar right hand around in front of my eyes as his low menacing voice purred, "You forgot something." It took me a moment to focus on what was in his hand – my wedding ring. That single piece of jewelry represented the shackle that would bind me to James. My mouth fell open, allowing the gasp contained therein to escape. He brought his left arm up on the other side encircling me and slowly slid the ring on to his left pinky, resting next to the finger that wore his wedding ring. My ring barely made it past his first knuckle.

"All in good time, princess. You'll have to earn it back." I felt a tremor of fear rattle through me at the prospect of 'earning' something from James. The only time he called me princess was at the onset of a particularly vicious punishment.

"Ah, you feel it too. Your body is awakening to my touch again." His breath ghosted into my ear as he misinterpreted my reaction to his declaration. James lightly gripped my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I closed my eyes hoping to calm my features before facing him, not wanting him to see the fear coursing through my system.

"Marie. Look at me," James demanded in this new quiet, controlled tone. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, and I controlled the urge to cringe away from his touch. I found myself obeying him, as always. When I looked, I nearly gasp at the sight of him, not having set eyes on him for almost seven months now. His blond hair and blue eyes were just as I remembered him. His face was similar except for the fierce expression. His eyes were raging with a mixture of pain, rage, adoration and lust. My eyes swept over his form taking in his tan and brown tweed sport coat over a royal blue shirt tucked into a pair of brown slacks. Several of the top buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing a sliver of his powerful chest. I still couldn't believe he was standing in front of me. His lips twisted in a bitter smile at my widening eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Marie. I told you I would always find you. You. Are. Mine." His tone was calm, but I could hear the edge there telling me he was enraged under the surface. Suddenly the lust and rage became the dominant expression in his eyes and he gripped my shoulders digging his fingers into my flesh. His lips crashed onto mine in a hard bruising kiss full of cruelty.

The shock of James kissing me finally broke me out of my fear-induced stupor. My body immediately stiffened and I started to struggle against him, mumbling against his lips to stop. He took advantage of my open mouth and deepened the kiss, driving him tongue in to my mouth. I fought back the bile that rose in my throat while I tried to regain my control over the rising panic threatening to disable me again. I did the only think I could think of to get him to release me – I bit his tongue, hard.

It worked. I found myself released from James's advances and I breathed a sigh of relief only to have his swift and unforgiving retaliation catch me off guard. The sound of his hand making contact with my cheek as he backhanded me almost drowned out the disgusting name he called me in reaction to my assault on his tongue. I felt my body stumble to the ground landing on my side, my hair coming loose from the low ponytail that restrained it as the sting of his strike spread across my cheek. All the memories of being in this same position, splayed out on the ground at his feet after hitting me, came rushing back. As the sense of déjà vu washed over me, I knew there was absolutely no way I would ever be able to go back to a life with James, willingly or by force. I would rather he killed me than to have to endure any of his love for me.

I felt his fingers wrap around the hair at the top of my head. I cried out in pain as he yanked me up and my hands automatically flew up to grip his in a vain attempt to pry his fingers from my hair. As he pulled me up, I could feel some of my hair give as it tore free from my scalp. I looked at James as he touched his fingers of his free hand to his tongue and inspected the blood there from my bite. Seeing that I could hurt him, even in the slightest way, gave me an amazing sense of vindication. I felt one corner of my mouth lift ever so slightly in a triumphant smirk. Unfortunately my small victory was short lived.

He looked down at me, enraged before he spat out in a controlled tone, "You'll pay for that, _princess._" He threw me to the ground, releasing my hair. My scalp throbbed in time with my cheek as my heart hammered in anticipation of his next attack. I choked back a cry as I tried to scramble away from him but was unable to when I felt his hand grip my ankle and drag me back to him.

"Get off me!" I yelled as he started to drag me through family room towards the front door. The panic came back and I started to struggle, trying to kick his hand off my ankle with my free leg. James just tightened his grip on my ankle as he gave my leg a forceful twist on his way to the door. I let out a gasp as the pain shot through my knee. The only thing that gave any indication that his demeanor was anything but calm was the hard set of his jaw.

To my horror, I realized that if James got me out of the house before Edward or Tori arrived, no one would know where I was. I harnessed the frightful hysteria flooding my system to galvanize my body into action. I started to struggle ten-fold, grasping at anything I could. I tried to get a hold of the back of the couch, but was unable to find any purchase there to stop his relentless march to the door. The sound of my struggle was lost in the music still pulsing through the stereo speakers. I resorted to flailing my body around trying to slow down his progress and make this as difficult as possible. In response, James gave my leg another painful jerk as if to say… _'I'm in charge here.'_

As we started to enter the living room, I grabbed onto the corner of the family room wall and hung on tight, halting James's advance long enough for him to stop and turn around. His clear blue eyes narrowed with a look of cold fury as his lips twisted into a sardonic grin.

"Marie. You will pay dearly for disobeying me." His voice was low and cruel. He lowered himself to pull harder, trying to break my grip on the wall. When I saw that his face was closer to me than I had anticipated, I didn't hesitate to strike. I let out a grunt while landing a blow his face with my free foot, driving all the force I could muster into my heel from my awkward position on the floor.

James careened back slightly, his hands flying to clutch his mouth. Upon finding myself free, I immediately scrambled to my feet in an attempt to run from him. I heard his answering growl before I crashed to the floor face first under the heavy weight of James as he tackled me. I cried out in pain when the air left my lungs in a painful whoosh from the force of my body hitting the ground. He quickly wrenched my body, flipping me onto my back so he could see my face. My legs were pinned under his and I was having a difficult time catching my breath from the sheer weight of his body on top of mine. He quickly secured my hands above my head in one of his while his other hand grabbed my hair again.

"So, you want to play rough? Fine by me, princess," James ground out as he picked up my head by my hair and slammed my head back against the carpeted floor producing a dull thud. His mouth was bleeding from the split lip I gave him when I kicked him. As the dull ache at the back of my head spread, I found myself feeling grateful that there was carpet on the floor. I almost laughed at my thoughts of gratitude while James was beating me up. _Hell, I must be losing it._

The feel of James's lips crashing onto mine again in a brutal kiss ripped me from my tangent. I could taste his blood in my mouth, bristling at the contact but was unable to move thanks to the iron grip James had on my body. His groan of passion repulsed me with such force I couldn't contain the whimper that fell from my throat. He left me with no doubt of his intentions for later and I knew he would take me by force if necessary. I closed my eyes tight just praying this would be over soon. _Please, Edward hurry!_

James pulled his head away from mine and my eyes automatically flew open – a defense mechanism, not wanting to be caught off guard. He seemed to be contemplating something for a moment before he spoke.

"Hm. I wanted to go slower, to save this part for later, but your behavior has made me see that I will need to start breaking you now." I felt my body quiver in revulsion and fear, an automatic response brought on by my past conditioning. An involuntary sob erupted from my throat and his eyes lit up with excitement as one side of his mouth lifted in a sneer. This lop-sided smile was nothing like Edward's gorgeous smile.

"Beg." The simple command fell from his lips and I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Beg for what," I spat out, my voice was shaky, but the expression on my face was hard. It wasn't the first time James had demanded begging on my part. However, I'd be damned if I was going to ever beg him for anything ever again.

His half smile fell as his face hardened to match mine. "Beg for my forgiveness, Marie. Tell me you were wrong to leave me."

"No," I said in a flat voice bereft of all emotion, steeling myself again the torrent of bitterness flowing off James in waves. _He would not break me._ James lifted my head again and slammed it against the floor, hard and I whimpered in pain.

"Beg me to take you back," He demanded his voice getting louder.

"No!" I matched the volume of my voice to his. Again his lips twisted, but his time there was no hint of a smile, his eyes burning. James suddenly got off me and yanked me up onto my knees by my hair. I cried out at the sudden movement, my hands once again flew up to my hair to grip his hands, trying to ease the pain on my scalp.

"Beg to be my wife, to be in my bed again." His growled words were husky as his voice lowered.

"Oh God, no!" I gave out a bitter laugh shaking my head in denial of his demands. _Did he really think I would want that? How delusional was he? Shit, I faked my death to get away from him!_

Still gripping me by the hair of my scalp, he pulled me up into a standing position and grabbed my hip with his free hand, holding me firmly in place as he whipped my head back so I was looking up at him. A tortured gasp fell from my lips, cringing at the pleasure this was giving James, his eyes dancing with a twisted humor I never understood. I pressed my hands against his chest as I tried to push him off me in vain as he crushed his body up against mine, grinding me back against the wall and looking down into my face.

He lowered his head to my neck and kissed my skin there. There was no excitement from his touch, just fear. When he reached my ear, he whispered fiercely, "Beg for me to purify you." He slammed my head back against the wall and I had to fight to keep my composure. My head was throbbing from the pounding he was giving me. I knew if he continued banging my head for too much longer, I would lose consciousness. If that happened, I knew I would never see Edward again. This might be my last chance to strike.

"I'd rather die," I whispered rather sweetly, my lips curling up in a caustic sneer before I gripped his shoulders and drove my knee into his groin with all my force. I immediately found myself freed from his grasp and his answering groan told me I was successful in temporarily incapacitating him. As I staggered away from him, I saw a blur of bronze hair rush past me before crashing into James doubled over from my attack.

"Edward!" I gasped in relief as my legs gave out. I fell to my knees in a daze, my head throbbing.

**  
Edward POV**

"Bella!" But even as I yelled her name, I already knew the line was dead. That sick monster's voice rang in my ears as I frantically redialed her number. A current of adrenalin shocked my system. With every unanswered ring of her phone, my anger increased another notch. I hit the end button as soon as I heard the familiar greeting of her voicemail telling me to leave a message.

I slammed my foot down on the gas, speeding down the road, blowing through a yellow light just as it turned red. I would not let a mere traffic light delay me while _my_ Bella was in the clutches of that maniac. I prayed she could last long enough for me to get there. I quickly dialed Jasper's number, frantically tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as I maneuvered through traffic waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"_Hel–_" Jasper's voice bare registered before I cut him off.

"He's got her, Jazz! God, I'm so stupid! He's here and she's alone with him. Damn it!" I felt my control slipping as I admitted that my worst fear had come true.

"_Okay, Edward. Calm down. Where are you?"_ Jasper's smooth voice unnerved me. How could he be so calm at a time like this?

"Did you hear me?" I couldn't believe Jasper. Who cares where I am. "James is there at the rental with Bella." I repeated it incase he didn't catch the implications of what I said. My phone beeped in my ear to alert me that another call was coming though. I glanced down quickly and saw that it was Carlisle. _Shit! I don't have time for this now._ I ignored the call as I tried to concentrate on Jasper's words.

"_Yes, I heard you. Now, how soon can you get there?"_ I knew Jasper was trained to remain calm in situations like these, but damn it. We were talking about Bella!

"Five minutes." I was breathing hard, my heart racing faster than my Volvo as I swerved around the slower cars in my path. I could hear the sounds of the police station passing through the phone receiver as Jasper walked around.

"_Good. I'm on my way. And I'll send a couple of units over right now," _Jasper said but then paused. _"Edward, I want you to list to me. This is very important. If you get there and the police are already there, you stay put. You don't go inside the house until you see James come out in either hand cuffs or a body bag. Do you understand?"_

"But…" I started to voice my protest but Jasper cut me off.

"_Edward, I don't want to risk you getting injured because you got in the way of police officers who are trained to do this type of thing."_ His tone was full of authority, as if her were talking to a child.

"I can help." What did he take me for, an idiot?

"_No you can't. Look I don't ask you to let me play doctor with the lives of your patients, so don't ask me to let you play cops and robbers with the real thing." _I wondered if he would feel the same way if the tables were turned and it was Alice instead of Bella. Would he be so calm about me telling him to sit back while someone else saved her?

"But what if she's injured?" My heart clenched as the words left my lips. I knew I could take care of her. But what if the extent of her injuries were something I could not fix? What if I didn't have the tools necessary to save her life? I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

"_You wait until they clear the scene. You're no good to Bella if you get hurt yourself."_ He gave no signs of relenting and I was loosing patience with him. I needed to concentrate on getting to Bella. I needed this conversation to be finished.

"Sure thing, Jazz," I said in a fake chipper tone knowing he wasn't going to let this drop until I agreed to his ridiculous idea. We both knew what I was really saying – Sc_rew you. I'm going to do what I want… _As if I would sit by while Bella was in danger.

"_Edward, this is important."_ Jasper pressed again, sensing my real intent.

"Just hurry." I ended the call before he could respond.

As I neared the house, it was clear I had beaten the police. I slowed my car down and parked a few houses away. I didn't want to alert James to my presence, sure that the element of surprise would give me the upper hand in this situation.

I crept up to the side of the garage and unlocked the man-door, letting myself in and closing is quietly behind me. With my keys still in my hand, I unlocked the door from the garage into the house. Slipping the keys into my pocket, I slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open just enough to hopefully determine where Bella and James were in the house.

I could make out the sound of a low voice, but was too far away to make any sense of it. I slipped into the laundry room and quietly closed the door behind me. That's when I heard Bella's response, causing another outpouring of adrenaline to my system.

"Beg for what." Her trembling voice rang out a little harshly. It was clear that she was frightened, but not cowering. The tone of her reply suggested defiance. I felt a sense of pride that she was standing up to this fiend, even if it that stupid maneuver got her hurt. I stepped forward into the hallway, careful to take it slowly so the sound of my approach would be silent.

"Beg for my forgiveness, Marie. Tell me you were wrong to leave me." I could hear the deadly control of his voice. It was obvious he did not intend to forgive her.

"No." Her voice was strained, but steady. A low thud and a small whimper followed her refusal. My blood boiled as I realized he was hurting her at that very moment. It was all I could do to control my rage and not rush in there full of rash movements.

"Beg me to take you back." James's voice was louder this time and I bristled at the thought of him demanding that she beg for anything, let alone for _him_ to take _her_ back. I inched my way along the hall. They were in the family room, but I didn't to know how close they were to the hallway and my position.

"No!" Her refusal rang out with more confidence her voice never faltering. However, it was quickly followed by a sudden cry of pain that reverberated off the high ceilings, causing my heart to clench. _He's hurting my Bella._ I took a deep breath to control my rage as it boiled to the surface stronger than ever. I could hear their movements, but it didn't sound like he was hitting her.

"Beg to be my wife, to be in my bed again." The subtle threat was there. He wanted her to plead for it, but he wouldn't hesitate to take what he wanted by force. It made me realize that Bella had endured so much more in her marriage to this monster than she had ever let on and my heart squeezed painfully at the thought of his hands on her.

"Oh God, no!" I almost missed her bitter laughter, but it was there and I wondered what she was thinking, egging him on like that. Her gasp told me, once again, that he was making her pay it in some sick way.

I looked around the corner of the hallway into the family room and sucked in a sudden breath at what I saw. I felt my body start to shake with unbridled hatred towards the man that had _my_ Bella pressed up against the wall with his body. Her hair was in disarray around her head, her mouth was bleeding, her clothing twisted in a way that would suggest a struggle, and there was a red mark across her cheekbone. He towered over her with his hand buried in the hair at the top of her scalp pulling her head back in an unnatural position. I knew if I charged him at that moment, James could very easily snap her neck in that position, thus ending her life in one quick motion.

His face disappeared on the other side of her head when he leaned down to the side of her face. Bella was shaking from the encounter and I could only imagine what horrors she was reliving at that moment.

"Beg me to purify you," he growled. He slammed her head back against the wall forcibly. The blow emitted a low boom and Bella's body sagged for a split second alerting me that she was fighting to stay conscious.

My vision clouded for a moment as I saw red. I launched myself at them hoping he kept his head buried in her hair long enough for me to catch him off guard. I was barely aware of Bella's voice responding.

"I'd rather die." _Not if I have any say in the matter!_

I was almost to them when Bella's body flexed with a quick movement that caused James to release her quickly with a groan. I almost collided with her staggered form as she fell away from the wall while my rage propelled me forward. I crashed into James with so much force that when his body made contact with the wall to his left, I felt the drywall give and crumble from the impact. I landed a punch onto his jaw and watched as he slumped to the floor.

Fairly certain I had rendered him temporarily unconscious, I turned to find Bella on her knees, holding her head as she started to sway to the side. I rushed to her side and caught her before she fell over.

"Bella!" Her name fell from my lips, pained that she had to endure this attack from James. Pained because I had failed in my promise to protect. Pained at the injuries he inflicted as the bruise on her cheek started to manifest itself. I gently brushed back the hair from her face as she slowly gazed into my face and smiled.

"I knew you'd save me," She sighed, reached up a hand and caressed my cheek gently. I leaned into her hand as a sense of immense relief calmed my body.

"Love, I'm sor–" Before I could even launch into the apology I wanted to give her, she placed her hand over my mouth and shook her head at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen! Don't you dare apologize to me!" Her words of chastisement were swift and I had to stifle my smile. She was trying so hard to be stern. "I won't hear of it. You saved my life. I won't have you blaming yourself because you couldn't be with me 24 hours a day or because you weren't here sooner." Her words reminded me of my failings and I bowed my head in shame.

"Hey, Sweetie. Please don't. If you're looking for someone to blame, look at me. I'm the one who's been pushing you to ease up, not the other way around. I'm the one who came here, alone." The look of pain in her eyes told me there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Bella," I said in a warning tone. "Take your own advice. Please don't blame yourself for this either." She started to protest by I stopped her with a kiss. She winced a little, reminding me of her injuries, but didn't pull away.

"Let's get you out of here." I stood up, helping her up as I went. As we turned to walk, Bella winced in pain as she took a step on her leg. I felt a growl rumble in my chest, knowing that _he_ had caused this. Bella put a calming hand on my bicep and gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't let her walk the entire way to the car, so I bent down to pick her up.

"James!" Her gasp of surprise was the only warning there was before I felt myself stumbling sideways into the back of the couch. I saw Bella fall to the ground as James knocked her aside.

I grunted in surprise as I felt the heavy weight of James pressing against me. Another burst of adrenaline flooded my system as my fight or flight instinct kicks in. A forceful blow to my ribs cleared my head enough for me to land a blow to the side of his head, causing him to loosen his grip on my torso. I took advantage and pushed him back. Bella quickly scrambled out of the way from her place on the floor, trying to avoid being crushed.

I barely had time to come to a standing position before James came at me again, trying to slam me back into the couch for a repeat performance. The guy was big, I'd give him that, but I was quicker. I rolled out of the way and landed a punch in his gut, eliciting a groan out of him.

I didn't see the elbow coming my way, but I felt the painful jab to my back as I pulled away from him. I growled at the pain as I whipped around to find James ready with an amused sneer on his face. His fist made contact with my jaw before I had time to defend myself and I staggered back against the wall, a little stunned. I rolled away from the wall just before his fist made contact with the wall where my head had just been.

As the drywall crumbled underneath the force of his blow, sending the gypsum scattering to the floor, I retaliated with a fist to the side of his head. Unfortunately it wasn't didn't pack the force I had hoped because of my attempt to avoid his punch. However, for the brief few seconds where James turned to face me, struggling to free his hand from the hole in the wall, I landed a heavy punch to his face. The crunching sound left no doubts that his nose was broken and he fell back against the wall. He freed his hand and cupped his broken nose.

"Know this, _doctor_," James spat at me. "Whatever injuries you give to me, I will return the favor on her tenfold." He pointed at Bella who was now standing by the dining room table dialing her phone. My rage broke lose at the mention of him beating Bella, breaking my beautiful angel.

I lunged at him, punching him repeatedly. He returned my punches as we crashed around the room. The sounds of our blows and grunts flew around the room almost as much as we did. I wasn't aware of what injuries I had, but I could taste the blood in my mouth and my eye was throbbing. It made little difference because I had the satisfaction of seeing the effects my pummeling was having on James. The blood from his broken nose covered his chin, smeared to the side of his face from one of my hits. His cheek was starting to swell and his lip was split. We were both wincing from blows to our ribs.

James caught me with a particular hard blow to the back of my head with his elbow as I tried to land a blow to his face again. It momentarily stunned me as I staggered past him, catching myself on the end table by the couch. I whipped around to defend myself only to find James standing in between Bella and me. I sucked in a sharp breath as I took in the scene before me.

Bella's face was white as a sheet as she stared down the barrel of the pistol James had pointed at her from about three feet away.

"No!" I bellowed trying to get his attention away from Bella. His focus never wavered away from her.

"On your knees, Masen," he said in a calm, deadly tone that sent a thrill of dread through my system. "Now, or I'll kill her where she stands." Bella looked at me with such a broken expression of pain and sorrow. I ached.

It was because of the ache that I fell to my knees, not because James had commanded me to do so. I had let her down, again. Failed to protect her from that monster. I knew James was going to kill me. I also knew he was going easy on me. The knowledge that he would make Bella pay after I was gone almost crippled me. He would take his rage out on her prolonging her pain until she begged him to end her life. Maybe it would be better if he just killed her now, but prospect of standing there as he killed her in front of me was too much to bear. However, it was the better choice. As I rested on my knees, I realized I had made the wrong choice. Maybe I could stall long enough for the police to arrive.

James motioned to Bella with the gun to walk towards me. She limped along, her open phone still clutched in her hand. I made to get up, but James responded by pressing the muzzle of the gun against Bella's temple and she winced at the contact of the cold metal. I hesitated, not sure how far I could push him.

James turned the gun on me before he turned to Bella and said, "Should I kill the good doctor, princess? He's not important is he? He doesn't mean anything to us." Bella looked at me with wide eyes, her body visibly shaking. Suddenly her eyes steeled with resolve before taking on that blank non-emotional stare. I held my breath at the prospect of what she would do.

She turned to James and walked in front of him. "You're right James. He has nothing to do with us. Please put the gun down." She backed up, putting herself between the gun and me. "Don't hurt him and I will go with you without a fight. I will beg and do whatever you need me to do to prove myself worthy of you."

"No!" I whispered. Bella looked back at me with a warning in her eyes that said – _Please! Let me handle this._

"He has to pay, Marie. Someone has to pay for poisoning you against me," James ground out between clenched teeth.

"I will pay. Me. No one else. I left on my own accord. Edward had nothing to do with it. He didn't even know who I was. It was all me. I realize now that I was wrong to leave you." Her words stung me. I knew that she was saying those things in order to save my life, but it angered me that she had to say them at all.

"He still has to pay." James moved his gun to the side, trying to get around Bella, but she shifted her stance to block him again.

"No, James. If I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm worthy of your… your love…" Bella took a deep breath, her body shuttering, before she continued her pleading, "I will do it." James made a move to step around her, but she stepped to the side, continuing her efforts to block his pathway to me.

I was torn. Bella was buying us time until the police arrived. I was trying to cooperate with her silent request to let her handle it, but it took all my willpower to remain in my spot on my knees while that monster had his gun pointed at her. I needed to protect her. It was excruciating to watch as she reasoned with this fiend, trying to convince him to spare my life in exchange for hers. All it would take was a single gunshot and it would be all over. And knowing James, he would shoot me too, or worse, incapacitate me and make me watch as her life slipped away, unable to stop it.

James's eyes took on a gleam of excitement at her words as he started to advance on her position forcing her to step backwards, but she kept herself firmly planted between the gun and me. James might actually want to keep her alive long enough to make her pay for her indiscretions and might actually consider her proposal.

"James, if you kill him, the police will come after you and take you away from me. Please listen to me. It's not a good move. Just leave him. I'll go with you and do whatever you say, whatever you need me to do." Bella's pleading were so pure and honest, I found that even I believed her. That's when it hit me. She's telling him the truth! She's going to trade her life for mine. She's not stalling waiting for the police to arrive. She's stalling to assuage James enough to get him to spare my life.

James reached out his other hand and grabbed the back of her head. He pulled her to him in one quick move, planting a forceful kiss on her mouth. Bella complied with the demands of his mouth and let him in, kissing him back. My stomach twisted at the display and even though I knew she didn't love him or want him, it was still painful to watch her kiss him back. I had to look away.

James pulled back, his mouth twisted in an evil smile. "Very good, Marie. I think I believe you. For now." Then he spun Bella around to face me, his hand gripping the back of her hair. He forced her down on her knees to face me. She was close enough to touch and my arms ached to pull her to me, but the warning look in her eyes was still there and it told me to stop. She had blood smeared on the side of her cheek and chin from the kiss he had given her and tears were freely running down her face. She looked broken and I felt my body shake in rage at what he was forcing her to do.

"Take a good look, Masen. She's my wife – _mine._ I will possess her body and soul, in any way I see fit. Nothing you can do will change that," James spat at me with his gun trained on me while pushing Bella's head around as he spoke. _Damn it! Where were the police?"_

"Bella, please. Don't do this. You don't have to do this. Don't leave me," I pleaded, my heart in anguish. My gaze never deviated from her face, taking in as much as I could. Her warm expressive eyes, her soft lips, her beautiful tresses, that cute nose, her body, her touch, her kiss, her laugh, her cry, her voice were all burned into my mind. If James didn't kill me, there was still a chance I could find her, save her before it was too late. As James started to pull her back, she mouthed a quick _'I love you'_ as she looked at me for the last time, face full of dispair and resignation. Then he threw her to the side like a piece of trash. Her sob echoed throughout the room shredding what was left of my aching heart.

"Since I can't have you following us…" James's words made me wonder briefly if he was still going to kill me anyway, but when he raised the gun over my head with the handle out, I knew she had succeeded in sparing my life.

Just before the pain from his blow crashed into my head with a white flash, my last thoughts were a promise to Bella. _I will find you, my love. I will save you._ Then my world slipped into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I apologize for yet another cliffy, but that's just what's happening in this story. I just can't help myself. So hate me if you want, but I promise… I will try to get the next chapter up soon. :)**

**I can't believe all the reviews for the last chapter! 102 reviews! I'm so blow away by the response! So I worked extra hard to get this one out early. Thank-you for getting this story over the 1000 review mark. I'd like to give a SHOUT OUT to my friend, Lorena aka Blackgem88 who managed to be my 1000****th**** reviewer! Be sure to check out her stories if you get a chance. I also have to give a SHOUT OUT to Cantarbailar for guessing the 'James is in the house while Edward sneaks in' scene several months ago in her review of Chapter 12.**

**Now I know I named my last chapter Wicked, but apparently, a lot of you thought it was Holy. So here's to all the Holy Craps, Wholly Crap Batman, Holy [insert words of choice here], For the Love of All Things Holy, Holy Crow, Holy Guacamole, Holy **, and the numerous OMG's. I know you all think I'm evil and wicked… And you're right! I am! I loved all the reviews!**

**Don't forget to check out my C2 Community: Unsung Heroes: A Collection fo Overlooked and Underread Stories. The link is on my profile! ****Thanks! - SavageWoman  
**


	36. Chapter 36 Numb

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_Previously…_

"_Since I can't have you following us…" James's words made me wonder briefly if he was still going to kill me anyway, but when he raised the gun over my head with the handle out, I knew she had succeeded in sparing my life._

_Just before the pain from his blow crashed into my head with a white flash, my last thoughts were a promise to Bella. __I will find you, my love. I will save you.__ Then my world slipped into darkness.  
_

**Chapter 36 - Numb**

**  
Bella's POV**

_"Bella, please. Don't do this. You don't have to do this. Don't leave me."_

Edward's words were still ringing in my ears as I watched in despair as Edward slumped to the floor. My head ached, not because of my own injuries but from the blow James inflicted on _my love, my Edward. _The sight of blood trickling down his forehead sealed my anguish. A bubble of panic started to envelop my body blocking everything out around me except for Edward. There was no sound, no smell, no feeling, no emotion. All I could see was Edward as my eyes raked his body for any signs of life.

_Oh God! Please, I beg you! Just let him be okay! I can't do this if he's not…_

My bubble of panic burst as I saw his chest rise and fall with life sustaining breath. I felt relieved, an odd feeling in light of what I was up against. My fate was sealed and I surrendered to it, knowing it would save Edward's life. It was all I could give him. He was everything to me. My life for his was a small sacrifice and I would gladly give it over and over again if it kept him safe.

The sudden rush of my awakening senses overwhelmed me for a moment as the smell of sweat, blood and tears accosted my nose. I tried valiantly to push back the nauseous feeling rising up in my stomach as I felt my emotional control slipping.

_Hold it together, Bella!_

My fingers itched to touch Edward, help him, take care of his wounds. I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around his body and hold on tight. But, I knew if I made any move towards him, I would never let him go. Having him so close was making it difficult to detach myself emotionally from my situation. The detachment was a safety mechanism I had learned during my marriage to James and was the only thing that kept me sane. If I clung to Edward exhibiting any outward emotion for him, James would most certainly see it as a betrayal.

The familiar feel of something rectangular and hard in my hand reminded me that I still had my phone. I felt a slight breeze fan my face as James strode past to the stereo – most likely retrieving that vile song from the CD player. While he had his back turned, I quietly ended the call and switched the phone to silent mode. I briefly wondered if Jasper had remained on the line throughout the entire confrontation with the gun. I silently flipped it closed and slipped it into my bra. He was my only remaining lifeline and I had to sever it in order the preserve what may possibly be my last fleeting glimmer of hope. _Maybe one last call to…_

"Marie, get up." A cold sweat broke out on my upper lip and forehead at the sound of James. I cowered away from the cold metal of the gun pressing up again my temple reminding me of the finality of my bargain _– my life for Edward's._

"James, please," I begged. He gripped my forearm tightly and hauled me up to my feet. I sighed in defeat as I stood before my tormentor averting my eyes. I already knew the look of smug triumph on is face. I had seen it before.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

_At last!_

My heart leapt with excitement at the prospect of rescuers at the front door. My system was still in 'sensory overload' mode and I wasn't entirely sure if I had imagined my body's nervous jump at the loud sound.

James hissed and quicker than I thought possible, he turned my body, pressed my back up against his chest and covered my mouth with his hand. I felt like a human shield as he positioned me in between himself and the front door with the gun still pointed to my head.

"Don't make a sound, princess," James said in a quiet menacing voice. The implied threat was clear as he slowly back us up towards the patio door behind us. As the front door passed into my line of sight, my eyes tried to burn a hole through it to my possible rescuers.

"Open the door – quietly," James growled in my ear as we bumped into the wall next to the door. James slipped the hand on my mouth down to my throat when I pressed my hand behind us in search of the doorknob. When I found it, I quietly unlocked and opened the door. I felt the warm afternoon air past me with a quiet whistle disturbing the strands of my hair not already plastered to my face with sweat and blood.

"Good girl," he spat in my ear as he pulled me outside into the backyard. James inched us along the rear of the house, crouching to avoid the windows as we crept to the painted wall that surrounded the yard. I could barely make out the sound of someone knocking on the door again as we reached the corner of the house. James pressed me into the rough stucco covering the house, his hand still firmly in place on my throat as he peered around the corner quickly to see if someone was coming. The wall separating the house from the neighbor's was a mere five feet away. The gate leading to the front yard was about fifteen feet away. I knew both options were inaccessible escape routes for me. James would kill me if I made a run for it. Before I could think on it anymore, James released my neck and picked me up bridal style.

"Make a sound and I will kill you and your pretty little boy toy," James warned before he tossed my battered body over the wall into my neighbor's yard. The feeling of suddenly being air-borne was startling, but I managed to suppress the scream of terror, but not the loud hiss that escaped my lips as I landed on my injured knee. A sharp pain shot up my leg and I wasn't sure if the resulting crunch was from my knee or the gravel under my feet. I lost my balance and landed on my side in a yucca plant. The thin leaves sliced through my skin of my hands and forearms like tiny paper cuts. One leaf scratched the side of my neck and another scraped across the exposed skin of my stomach where my sweater rode up. I sucked in a sharp breath trying to keep quiet and grabbed my knee.

As I struggled to fight back the tears, a pair of powerful unrelenting hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I looked up, hoping to see my neighbor, Mr. Grier. All hope died as I met a pair deadly blue eyes set vividly against tan, blood splattered skin. James raised his index finger to his lips, indicating that I keep quiet as he pulled us back towards the wall he had just carelessly tossed me over. When I stumbled back, I let out a breathless gasp as pain shot through my leg. I slumped against the concrete barrier, separating me from my salvation as I gasped in pain and clutched my knee again. James clamped a gruff hand over my mouth pushing my head into the wall. He caressed the barrel of the gun down the side of my face. I closed my eyes trying to hold back the shivering torrent of tears and terror threatening to crash through the dam of my defenses.

I silently willed myself to detach from my surroundings. Being out of practice as I was, I found it difficult to exercise this skill again. My mind and heart rebelled against the cage in the name of survival after months of freedom. I struggled to get control, but managed to calm myself enough to control my breathing.

I felt that old familiar numbness start to creep back into the edges of my body as I listened to the creak of the gate opening, indicating someone was entering the backyard of Edward's rental. The slow quiet crunch of the gravel along the side of the house told me the person was moving with extreme caution. I knew it had to be the police, but I was helpless to do anything about it. They were so close, just on the other side of the wall that I found myself so ruthlessly pressed up against as James reminded me with the gun in my face that he was in control. He was in such a desperate state, I had a distinct feeling he would rather us both die than allow me to go free. He was obviously playing the _'if I can't have you, no one can'_ card.

As the crunch of the footsteps disappeared, my opportunity for a rescue disappeared as well. My chest ached. The squawk of a radio in the distance next door told me the police officer was probably at the back door of the rental.

I felt James grip my face harder, jerking me to face him. His frigid stare held the unspoken warning. _Make a sound and you die._ I sighed in defeat and nodded, averting my eyes once again as the gravity of my situation stared back at me. James slowly released my mouth and placed his hand had around my waist to push me ahead of him along the wall. As soon as I put weight on my injured knee, I recoiled from the sharp pain. I sucked in a quiet breath causing James to glare me. He glanced down at my leg, his lips pressed in a hard line. He grabbed my arm pressed between us and threw it over his shoulder. Then he pulled my close into his side to help me walk.

For a moment, I was completely dumbfounded that James would assist me in anyway. However, I quickly realized that this maneuver had little to do with concern for my injury and more for his intense desire to evade the police.

James helped me limp along the back of the house to side opposite of the yard. He stopped for a moment quickly surveying the yard. I felt a small rumble of soft laughter as he caught sight of a friendship gate leading into the next yard. He practically dragged me over to it and thrust it open with his gun toting hand. Before I knew what was happening, he pushed me through before closing it behind him. I stumbled, bracing myself for the impact of my imminent fall, but James still had a hold of me and quickly pulled me back.

"Stupid clumsy cow," he growled at me from under his breath. _Ah. More insults._ I shook my head in remembrance of all the horrible things he used to say to me. This insult was practically a compliment in comparison.

James continued to act as my crutch as we made our way along the side of the dividing fence and through the gate on the side of the house. The pain in my knee was throbbing as the emotional and physical turmoil of my experiences came crashing down around me. I felt my consciousness slipping as James stopped at the end of the house. I sagged against him and my hand slipped limply off his shoulder.

"Wake-up, Marie," James warned giving me a sharp jerk, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Huh? Oh," I whispered shaking my head in an effort to clear the fog. He turned his attention again to the rental, assessing the situation two houses down. Other than a police cruiser parked in front of Edward's rental, there was no other outward sign of the cops.

"Not a word. Act normal and I'll spare you for the time being." Although James released his grip on my waist, he still had his gun trained on my abdomen. With his free hand, he wiped as much of the remaining blood on his face as he could onto the sleeve of his blazer. He then turned his attention to my appearance and roughly tried to clean the blood on the side of my cheek. I winced as his fingers dug into the tender skin still smarting from the bruise that had formed there.

James straightened up and pulled me back into his side. I sucked in a breath, steeling myself for the painful task ahead of me as I put my arm back onto his shoulder to take the weight off my knee. With another quick assessment of the activities of the cops, James made rapid work of walking us down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the police, practically having to drag me the whole way. He still had the gun in his hand, but it was now lower and digging into my side, grating up and down my ribs from the awkward movement of my limping.

I started to wonder how he planned to get me away from here, when I heard the familiar chirp of a keyless remote and the crisp thump of a car unlocking. My heart filled with dread as I realized James was indeed prepared as I stared down at the black sedan with tinted windows so dark, the police were never know anyone was inside the car.

He pushed me out into the street to the driver's side of the car and shoved the gun into the pocket of his blazer. He opened his door and shoved me inside locking my wrist in his firm grip.

_No mercy, no escape_.

As James slid into the car beside me, he bruised my hip against the hard plastic of the center console when he pushed me over into the passenger seat. The sound of the door shutting and door locks clamping down rang out with the finality of a prison door slamming closed.

James looked into my eyes with an unreadable expression. He yanked me to him and leaned in close, just centimeters from my lips.

"Soon, princess, you _will_ be mine again. And this time, I'll make sure you will never leave me," He whispered. His breath ghosted against my lips before he crushed them with his hungry mouth. I struggled to remove myself from the horror of what was coming as James reminded me of his physical needs by roughly pawing at me like an animal. The events of what seemed like hours finally caught up with me as I felt my body beginning to succumb to the darkness and temporary relief of unconsciousness.

My last thoughts were of Edward before the numbness took my body and I collapsed against the passenger door of the car.

_For Edward…_

***************

"_Bella. Wake up," Edward whispered gently in my ear. I felt my lips curl into a smile of pure delight. I took a deep breath, filling up my senses with his delicious smell._

"_Un-ah," I protested snuggling closer to him, my face buried into the crook of his neck. I felt warm and safe lying here in his arms. I let out the air in my lungs in a long drawn out sigh of contentment._

"_Come on, Love. I need to say good-bye." The twinge of sadness in Edward's voice coupled with his choice of words left me feeling uneasy. A faint humming started in the back of my mind. _Something is wrong._ I pushed the feeling aside._

"_What time will you be home?" I mumbled into his neck. Edward pulled back and I opened my eyes to look at him. His face was heartbroken. "W-what's wrong?" I stuttered, my eyes searching his for the cause of his sorrow._

"_I'm not coming back," he choked out, his voice breaking as he softly stroked my cheek with his hand. I watched his eyes glisten with his unshed tears._

"_What are you talking about," I protested in confusion. The humming started to get louder._

"_You belong to James," Edward said in a tone of finality and defeat as he bowed his head._

"_No! I'm yours. Please don't do this!" I sobbed, but could barely hear myself over the sound of the humming that was now annoyingly loud. I shoved it aside as I concentrated on Edward. I reached up to caress his face but pulled back when I felt something wet. I looked at my hand just as the smell of rust and salt filled my nose. Blood. I gazed back at Edward just as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limp._

"_No! No! No! Please. Don't. Leave. Me," I managed to gasp out between my sobs. I shook Edward as his arms fell away from me. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back sharply._

"_Aaaahhh!"_ My raspy voice echoed back at me and my eyes flew open. The rough hand was still on my shoulder and I automatically turned towards the owner of the offending appendage.

As soon as I made eye contact with the cold blue eyes of my captor, all the memories of Edward, James, the fight, and evading the police flooding back. My weary mind was unprepared for the onslaught while it continued to reel from the nightmare. I felt my eyes widen in panic causing James to curl his lips into a sadistic smile.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll never leave you," he said with a humorless laugh that sent a chill through my body. As he turned his attention back to the road, I realized my mistake. _Talking in my sleep again._ I mentally groaned at my subconscious blunder knowing that James was already planning my punishment.

I blinded back the tears as I gazed out the window at the surrounding landscape awash in the muted light of the fading sun. My mind returned to the dream. It was not lost on me that I uttered the same words in my dream to Edward that he said to me just before James took me. _Please don't do this… Don't leave me…_ We were both begging for the same thing, unable to stop it from happening.

I realized then, as I continued to gaze out the window that we were no longer in the greater Phoenix area. I tried to control my breathing as a new fear started to build. Where was he taking me? I had no protection, no help, no one around to call for help. What if there wasn't cell phone reception. _My cell phone!_ My hand twitched but I stifled the urge to check to see if it was still in my bra. James could have removed it while I was unconscious. God, he could have done just about anything to me while I was unconscious and I shuddered inside.

I took a calming breath as I tried to appear as normal as I could under the circumstances. I concentrated on the hum of the engine as we sped down the freeway. I tried to remember some of the things Jasper has told me to do in case I found myself in this situation. I glanced at the clock on the dash – 5:42 pm. I did the mental math trying to figure out how long we had been on the road. Maybe an hour, less than two. I glanced at his speed. He was going the speed limit. I knew James wouldn't risk getting pulled over. He was too smart for that. The setting sun was to the left; we were traveling north on the freeway.

As I assessed my location, I subtly glanced out the window, catching bits of information off the passing highway signs. We were on interstate 17. The terrain was mountainous and I knew we had not been on the road long enough to reach Flagstaff. Jasper made me study maps of Arizona so I would know the surrounding area enough to recognize place names and such. So what was between Phoenix and Flagstaff? Could I convince James to stop and give me a girly moment at a gas station? Probably not – too many people. He might consider a highway rest stop. That would be my best chance. Maybe I could leave a message or ask a traveler for help. I knew with my injured knee I would not get far on my own.

"Ow," I hissed while testing the mobility of my knee. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James's head snap in my direction. I tried my best to ignore him as I gently pressed on my knee trying to figure out how badly it was injured. It was tender, but was no longer throbbing. Moving it hurt, but at the same time, it felt good to change positions. I gently massaged the muscle around my knee hoping it would eventually bare my weight if the chance to escape presented itself.

As we drove in silence, I found myself itching to turn on the radio. Anything to distract myself from the thoughts my imagination kept conjuring up – all the things James might do to me when we reached our destination. As much as I wanted to allow my mind to linger on Edward, I knew it was not a good idea. Any thoughts of him caused my heart to clench and the sadness to engulf my system making me weak and vulnerable to James.

I distracted myself again with trying to get a handle on where we were going. Questioning James was out. He would see it as a lack of trust on my part and punish me for my lack of faith. I already knew he planned to make me _atone_ for a multitude of perceived sins. I certainly did not need to add to it.

I could see a mileage sign in the distance and tried to nonchalantly act disinterested. I ducked my head, waiting for us to get closer so I could get a clear fix on my location. I waited, patiently, sneaking little glances around the interior of the car while keeping tabs on the signage outside.

Just as the sign was getting close enough to read, I felt a hand grab my chin roughly jerking my face to the left. _Shit!_ I swallowed my groan of frustration.

"That's enough, Marie," James warned, his smooth voice cutting through the heavy atmosphere in the car. I looked at James in confusion. I hadn't made a sound or even fidgeted for the last ten minutes. What did I do to piss him off now?

"What's wrong?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. _Sheesh! Was I breathing wrong? For crying out loud. I can't do anything right by him._

"I know what you're doing and it's going to stop right now." His face was a mask of control while his eyes blazed with malice towards me. I immediately thought of my cell phone, the different scenarios for escape, and my thoughts of Edward. How did he know?

"You do?" Instead of sounding confident and disinterested, my voice squeaked in full panic mode. _Wait! What am I panicking for? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Damn! _I mentally chastised myself for my stupidity. Of course, he didn't know my thoughts. I hated how this man always made me question, second-guess myself, made me dependent on him.

"Put this on." I felt something land on my lap and I looked down. I picked up a black silk scarf and looked at in confusion for a moment before it dawned on me what it was. How could I play this off as something else?

"James," I hissed quietly, acting bashful. "You want to _that, r_ight _now_ on the side of the highway?" He blinked at me, his controlled mask slipping a bit to reveal his surprise for just a moment before it changed to lust.

"I… ah," he stammered. And, for the first time, James was flustered. I stared in wonder for a moment that I had this kind of affect on someone who despised me. I quickly composed myself before I continued.

"Can't it wait? What if someone saw us? Besides, I'd like to clean up a bit. Don't you want our _reunion _to be special?" I felt my face blanch in disgust, but I quickly disguised it as embarrassment as I looked around as if someone was watching us. I mentally cursed myself when I realized the mileage sign had passed and I was too late in my efforts to distract James. Instead, I managed to put the disgusting idea into his head that I wanted to play one of his sick bedroom games in the car.

James narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before he sneered at me. "Nice try, Marie. Put the damn blindfold on, now. You're going to stop trying to figure out where we are and where we're going." He ran his hand up and down my thigh before he gripped it hard and my leg jumped in surprise. His face twisted into the face of my vile bedroom tormentor. With one quick glance at the clock, I quietly obeyed, knowing that any argument would only make things worse. Once the blindfold was in place, I leaned my head back against the headrest and let out a sign of defeat. The only thing I could do now was count in an attempt to note the passage of time.

James broke the silence. "Don't worry, princess. The windows are tinted and it's dark enough outside. No one will see us." He let his hand wander and I closed my eyes in an attempt to shut him out, my body shuddering at his touch.

I heard him shift next to me before I felt his breath wash over my cheek. "And Marie… our _reunion _will be unlike anything you've ever experienced."

**  
Red's POV**

What in the hell am I doing! I don't even know Isabella aka Marie aka Bella. Damn, the woman had more aliases than I had bastard children – not that I'd acknowledge then anyway. I don't need that kind of baggage. And yet, for some insane reason, I feel protective of her. _Well put a pastry hat on my head and call me the Pillsbury Dough Boy, 'cuz I'm so damned soft in the middle._

I knew why I wanted to shield her from James, but I didn't want to go there, to relive that painful memory. If only I had protected… _Stop it!_

Risking my reputation, my company for this little slip of a woman was not what I had in mind. If James found out about my meddling, all my hard work, everything I'd worked so hard to build would be screwed. He would ruin me just for kicks.

I was doing well, happy in my forced ignorance – well, partial ignorance. I wasn't that big of an idiot not to suspect what James would do with the information I gave him about his wife.

When James saw the picture of her with Dr. Masen, he immediately doubled my fee and demanded info on her friends, where she worked, all known associates, and, particularly, the man in the photo. It wasn't until later when I really started to look at the pictures of here outside the school where she taught or with her friends shopping that I realized she was happy. I still felt a little twinge of guilt over the hidden camera in their bedroom, but quickly realized that she and Edward were not having sex. Not that James would listen to any of that. She was guilty by association.

But, the one picture that let on that not everything this woman had experienced was gumballs and cotton candy was that picture at the cemetery in good old Forks, Washington. I kept coming back to it. Every time I saw that haunted look in her eyes. The depth of her sorrow seemed endless in that brief moment, forever captured on film.

Pretty soon I found myself seeing those eyes everywhere – in the wood grain of the paneling in my office, in the face of my secretary's brown-eyes little grandson. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Marie's eyes, but the face was not hers. It was Jenna's.

My audible sigh filled the space of the rental car and brought me back to the task at hand. I watched as Marie pulled into the driveway of the rental unit. How did James lure her there? In the past week she had not stepped foot in the place without Edward by her side and yet here she was, home early and alone.

I watched with mild amusement as she struggled to carry a massive bouquet of flowers while she talked on her cell phone. Women and their multi-tasking. She disappeared inside the house and I sat up a little straighter. I knew he was inside. What would he do?

I was surprised when she emerged just a few seconds later and retrieved the mail while she continued her conversation on the phone. As she disappeared inside the house again, the door closed sealing her in her tomb.

I waited, patiently for any signs of life. Maybe they were having a tearful reunion, overjoyed to see each other again… My answering snort was the only sound that broke the silence in the car. James was probably beating the crap out of her for leaving him. I felt a twinge of something I hadn't felt in a long time – sympathy.

After a few minutes of wrestling with my growing guilt, I felt my hand inching towards the door handle of the car. _Argh!_ _Well, here goes nothing…_ Just as I opened the car door, I saw Edward's car come racing down the street towards me. I closed my door and slouched down a bit. He parked his car a few house away and got out of his car. He ran quicker that I thought humanly possible towards the house that contained Marie and James.

I was transfixed. It was like watching a movie. I sat up and leaned in closer over the steering wheel of the car. Our leading man, our hero was still wearing his doctor's garb. Edward crept across the front of the house and around to the other side of the garage where he let himself in through the man door.

As I waited for any signs of the battle sure to be raging inside, I found myself rooting for Edward. _What am I? A girly girl? Shit!_ I knew I wanted Edward to put James in his place. James was scum, the worst kind of scum. He was a wife beating pig. I felt my anger slowly building, but I was smart enough to know that this anger came from somewhere else and was reserved for something else entirely…

"_Jenna! How did you get that bruise?" I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand-up, alerting me, that something was not right with my sister._

"_I fell down," She mumbled as she looked down at her hands. She was ashamed! My anger grew as it dawned on me what was going on._

"_Really? Did Nick help you fall down?" She shook her head fiercely, but didn't look up. Her body language told me I was spot on. She hunched her shoulders and hung her head as she clenched her hands into tight fists. My anger got the best of my as I brushed past her into the house._

"_Hey, asshole! What in the hell did you do to my sister?" I bellowed from the living room. I watched as Nick stood up from the couch, beer in hand. He put down the remote and faced me._

"_What's your problem? I didn't do anything to her." His denial angered me more as I got in his face. Jenna scrambled past me forced herself between us. She pushed me back, her expression full of anger and fear._

"_Knock it off, Red! He did not do it. I fell." I could not believe my ears. She was lying about it and defending him. My anger started to turn towards her. How could she be so stupid!_

"_Yeah, she fell," Nick sneered at me. In that moment, I knew. He was beating her._

"_Why you piece of–," I started to say, but Jenna smacked me in the arm._

"_Get out!" She cried, pushing me out the door. Before she slammed the door in my face, I saw her broken expression of anguish, tears streaming down her face…_

I shook off that first memory of her abuse. After that night, Jenna avoided me. I spoke to her on the phone a few times, but every time I tried to convince her to leave Nick, she would cut me off and end the call. I was angry with her for marrying that creep, for staying with him, for allowing him to beat her, and always going back for more. One night I told her just that and that if she didn't leave him, I would wash my hands of her. Whatever she got, she deserved because she stayed. A few weeks later, they moved and I didn't know where to find them. That was what started my career as a private detective – my search for Jenna.

When I finally did find her, I was too late. Nick had killed her - beat her to death. He was awaiting his trial date when I found him living in some rat hole in Mobile, Alabama. He still had Jenna's things, living in squalor. I beat him senseless, but left him alive. I took the picture of Jenna and me when we were kids and left. I never looked back.

In a way, I guess I still blamed my sister for staying with her abusive husband. Blamed her because she just didn't leave. But as I sat here in a rental car in Scottsdale, Arizona, I realized something. Even if Jenna had left, Nick would have come after her. I had all but told her I was disappointed in her and that I would not help. She had nowhere to turn. Sure, she could go to a woman's shelter, but after my disgusting comments… I was her big brother! Maybe she just didn't think she was worth it anymore.

The guilt this time hit me like a Mac truck. What a shitty brother I turned out to be. I rubbed my hands down my face in frustration. It was too late to do anything about Jenna now. She's been dead now for fifteen years.

"Well, it may be too late for my sister, but it wasn't too late for Marie," I said to myself in a voice husky with regret. I got out of the car, closing the door behind me. I spied the police cruiser coming down the street and froze. Playing it cool, I fumbled with my keys for a moment as I watched the car from the corner of my eye. Sure enough, it stopped in front of the house I had been watching.

Now was not the time to play the hero. I got back in my car and sat back to watch. A feeling of apprehension took up residence in my stomach as I watched the police officer knock on the door. When no one answered the second knock, one of the officers started to circle around to the back of the house.

I was so intent on watching the drama I almost missed James and Marie at the corner of the house across from where I was sitting. Thank God the windows of cars in Arizona are tinted almost black. They both looked like they had taken a beating, although I was pretty sure Marie's beating came form James. He had a gun pressed into her side, telling me she was not going anywhere with James willingly. Where was Edward? Did James kill him?

I watched as her body slumped forward. James jerked her up and said something to her as he glanced back at the house where the cops were. He wiped the blood from his face and did the same thing to Marie. She jerked her head away from his hand, but he continued to clean her up a bit. After straightening their clothing, he practically dragged Marie to the car.

He got in the car after he shoved her inside. I expected him to take off immediately, but he didn't. It took him a few minutes to start the car. I shook off all the images of what he might be doing to her in that car as I waited patiently for him to leave.

Glancing back at the house, I noticed another car arrive. _Ah, Jasper – the cop._ I guess it's always good to have a cop friend in your back pocket.

James finally decided it was time to leave as he started the engine and drove off. I swallowed my cynical side telling me to walk away as I slowly pulled away from the curb and started to tail him at a safe distance. It would be another 30 minutes before I finally convinced myself to make the call.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey folks. I won't give you any lame excuses other than to say that my life got really crazy for about a week and I had absolutely no time to even think about this chapter, let a lone write it.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to all the wonderful reviews and pm's. I wanted to send out a sneak peak for those who reviewed, but I figured since I had taken so long getting this out, you'd rather I just got the chapter out sooner rather than later. :) Let me know what you think! - SavageWoman  
**


	37. Chapter 37 Miracle

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

_(Red POV) James finally decided it was time to leave as he started the engine and drove off. I swallowed my cynical side telling me to walk away as I slowly pulled away from the curb and started to tail him at a safe distance. It would be another 30 minutes before I finally convinced myself to make the call.  
_

****

Chapter 37 - Miracle

**  
Edward's POV**

_Pain._

It was the first thing that cut through the darkness surrounding me.

"Un," I mumbled trying to move. I felt something soft underneath me and I wanted to sink back down into it. But, the throbbing in my head wouldn't let up.

"Sir?" The sound of an unfamiliar voice in my ear cut through the darkness. _Who was that?_ I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the couch in the rental.

I tried to sit up, but an overwhelming wave of dizziness shut down my efforts. "Oh," I grunted and pressed my hand to my head. Feeling moisture there, I pulled my hand back and saw the blood.

"Edward!" Jasper's voice broke through the confusion and pain swirling around in my head.

"Jazz?" What was Jasper doing here and why was my head bleeding? He looked at me nervously.

"Hell, Edward. You had me worried. Are you okay? You look like shit." He walked over to me and helped me sit up on the couch.

"What?" I started to question, but as I looked around the room, I remembered. I jumped to my feet. "Bella! My God! Where is she?" I frantically looked around the room until it suddenly tilted to the side.

"Whoa! Edward, take it easy," Jasper said as he grabbed a hold of my shoulders to steady me.

"Is she here?" I struggled with Jasper briefly before he answered.

"No. She's gone and so is James. Do you know where he might take her?" I felt my shoulders slump as my eyes widened. I ran my hand through my hair and winced slightly.

"I don't have a clue." As I uttered those words, the devastating reality of the situation hit me. _I have no clue, none, nada. _What was I thinking? That James would knock me out and I would wake up and just know where he would go?

"Officer Whitlock? I need you to take a look at this." One of the uniformed police officers motioned to Jasper. He looked at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll be right back." Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile before he left to talk to the officer.

What am I going to do? How am I supposed to find her? She's counting on me and I have no idea what to do. I felt utterly helpless.

"We think they went out the back and over the fence…" The officer's voice faded away as he led Jasper out the back door, following the clues to James and Bella's escape. I surveyed the room, taking in the damage to the house and the general disarray. There were holes in the walls, end tables overturned, furniture moved, lamps broken…

I looked down and saw my cell phone on the floor near the kitchen. It must have fallen out during my struggle with James. I slowly walked over and picked it up. Scattered across the floor were pictures of Bella and our friends and family. I picked up the one closest to my phone and recognized it as a picture of Bella and me. I felt my mouth drop open in surprise. It was a picture of Bella and me lying in our bed, kissing. The word 'dead' scratched into the picture. I feel my anger renew itself as I snapped my mouth shut with an audible click.

All our precautions, the alarm system, moving into my place, the contingency plan – they were all for nothing. James knew what he was doing and could take her anytime, _anytime he wanted_. And he did. I looked at the huge bouquet of flowers in the dining room table and my anger boiled over. Those were _his_ flowers. I stalked over to them, picked them up and threw them at the dining room wall, shattering the vase sending glass, water and flowers ricocheting everywhere.

I couldn't stay in this house for a minute longer. My last memories of Bella would be of James beating her up, degrading her, making her beg for my life. Moreover, I acted the part of the perfect coward and let him take her. I looked down at the crumpled picture in my fist and realized there was a hidden camera in our bedroom. James had a window into my life with Bella.

I rushed out of the rental to rip that vile voyeuristic camera out of the place Bella and I had shared our most intimate moments. I could hear Jasper and the officers calling my name but I ignored them as I unlocked my house and went inside, slamming the door behind me. I ran into the bedroom looking for the camera. I studied the picture to get the angle right and realized the picture was taken from above. I looked up and studied the ceiling. There it was, in the ceiling at the base of the fan.

I slowly sat down on the side of the bed and looked at the picture of Bella with me in this very room, in this bed. The pang of regret spread through me like a poison. All those times I had denied her physical love due to my silly excuses because she was married. My selfishness was never more clear that at that moment. I withheld my love for her because of something that was out of her control. All she wanted was love. She never judged me, never saw me as inferior, and never expected anything out of me except what I was willing to give. I, on the other hand, withheld my love because she was married, holding to some higher code as if I was better than she was. I had essentially told her I couldn't love her because of her association with James. I spoke the words of love, but never backed them up with action, with the affection that would tell her, undeniably that I was hers… _body_ and soul.

Instead, all I did was offer her meaningless words and platitudes while feeding her excuses because I couldn't 'lower' myself to love her enough. _God, I was a monster._ I was the monster who didn't deserve her. And yet, if by some gift of providence, I were able to find her again, alive, I would spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to her. I would show her everyday how much I loved her, not just with words, but also with actions. I would never again withhold any part of my love for her. I had failed her in so many ways. Even if I received the miracle I so desperately hoped for, there was no guarantee she would even want me in light of what I had done. I leaned over and rested my elbows on my knees, still clutching the picture.

"Edward?" I looked up and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" My bitter laugh filled the lifeless room. "Am I okay? What do you think?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"I come home to find my beautiful girlfriend getting the crap beat out of her by her sadistic husband. To be on the verge of defeating him when he pulls a gun and threatens to shoot her. I watched as she sacrificed herself to save my life, _my life!_ Only to wake up to find her gone and the cops in my house, five minutes too late. And if that isn't enough, I find out that James has been watching us this whole time with a camera in this very room!" I punctuated the last bit by slapping the picture onto to Jasper's chest with enough force to cause him to stagger backwards into the hallway.

"How do you think I feel?" My angry shouts echoed off the walls of a room that no longer held any joy. My house would forever be just that, a house. As long as Bella was missing from my life, it would never be a home – _our home._ I turned on my heel, marched over to the bed and climb up. I clumsily walked across the mattress over to the ceiling fan and ripped the camera out. I threw it to the ground before falling to my knees.

"Edward…" The sadness in Jasper's voice was evident, but I didn't want his pity. I wanted him to help Bella.

"Damn it Jasper!" I yelled but my anger at him was waning. "Where were you? Where were the police?" I rubbed the back of my neck as I threw my head back, trying to ease the tension there. My heart was full of anguish.

Jasper let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his jaw with his hand. "Order of protection calls take a back seat to more serious crimes."

"Someone being assaulted and kidnapped by an animal isn't considered a serious enough crime to warrant the involvement of the police? What, they'll come over and check it out when their done with their donut break?" I retorted.

"Edward, I know you're hurting right now, but…" I shot him a baleful glare that shut him up.

"You don't know what I'm feeling. You have no idea," I spat at him in a venomous tone, still struggling to hold onto my anger. The anger kept the anguish at the edges of my mind.

"There was a robbery that escalated into a hostage situation. All available law enforcement in the area was on the scene," he said quietly, probably knowing it wouldn't matter to me what he said. He was right.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't Jasper's fault. He wasn't even a member of the Scottsdale Police Department. And, if I could think rationally about this, I would understand. I was a doctor. I understood the need to prioritize emergencies based on immediate need and the best way to utilize the available resources. However, I wasn't able to do that right now, because it was someone _I_ loved who was prioritized lower.

"Look. The officers want to question you about what happened. Take a moment to clean yourself up and collect your thoughts. When you're ready, come back over and we'll try to get this taken care of as quickly as possible." I nodded as I rubbed my hands over my face. My head was still hurting, though not as bad as before.

Jasper left me alone and I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I stripped down and climbed into the shower. I turned the water up to as hot as I could stand and cleaned the blood and sweat from my body. I popped open Bella's shampoo. When I caught a whiff of the strawberry scent, I almost lost the control over my emotions. Everywhere I looked, I saw reminders of her, scattered all over _our home_.

Ten minutes later, I was clean and dressed, but not feeling any better. If anything, I felt worse. Every minute that passed pulled her further away from me. I was grateful to see that I didn't need stitches in my head. The wound I received from the butt of the gun was superficial. I stepped outside, but didn't go next door. I walked out to the curb and sat down with my head in my hands, contemplating what to do. As fruitless as it sounded, I wanted to drive around in my car looking for her. Rationally I knew that would be like looking for a needle in a huge haystack and that was assuming James remained in Phoenix. I was certain he was smarter than that. But at least I would feel like I was trying. It would give me something, anything to do.

I heard the familiar sound of Emmett's jeep round the corner as he sped down the street. I looked up just in time to see him come screeching to a stop in front of me. Emmett jumped out of the jeep and jogged over to me. He held out his hand to me and I took it. He quickly pulled me up and into his embrace. I stood there frozen for a moment. I could count on one hand the number of times my brother had hugged me, really hugged me. _This_ was one of those hugs.

I felt my emotions tug free of my dwindling control. I wrapped my arms around my big brother and held on for dear life as my grief engulfed me in wave after wave of devastating pain.

"She's gone! God, he took her!" I cried out. All my hopes of playing the part of the tough guy went out the window as my eyes welled. Bella was my life, my love – she was everything to me. I never realized how vulnerable I felt until this moment. I was just grateful that I had a brother who understood what I needed.

"Are you okay?" I appreciated that Emmett wanted to make sure I was in control of my emotions before he released me.

"Yeah," I croaked my voice raw from the turmoil of the day. Weariness suddenly overcame my system as I felt the inevitable crash from the aftermath of sudden rushes of adrenaline. Emmett let go of me and grabbed the back of my head looking me in the eye.

"We'll find her. I promise, we'll get her back," he said with so much conviction I felt hope flare painfully in my chest. I took a calming breath and nodded my head, unable to speak. My emotions were everywhere and I knew this was a natural reaction, but still. I felt like a crying fool.

As soon as Emmett stepped away, I found myself wrapped up in the arms of Rose and Alice. As much as I appreciated their efforts to comfort me, being in the arms of any other woman besides my Bella served as a painful reminder that she was gone.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice sobbed into my shirt. I glanced over at Rose, who understood more than anyone else did what Bella was probably experiencing. She gave me a grim smile and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sure we'll find her. Don't lose hope." She reached up and touched my cheek just under my eye. "Did _he_ do that?" I grimaced as she touched the tender spot on my face.

"Yes, but I'm sure he's done worse to her." I felt my chest tighten at the thought and I pushed them away running my hand through my damp hair. I paced back and forth, suddenly overcome with nervous energy. I needed to do something. Rose and Alice watched me, just as helpless as I was.

My ringing cell phone interrupted my pacing. I groaned at the thought of the hospital calling me at a time like this. I was about to ignore it when I remembered that Bella might still have her cell phone. _Didn't she have it in her hand before I blacked out?_ I pulled my phone out eager at the prospect. I was disappointed when I saw it was a number I didn't recognize. Still… What if she managed to escape and call from a different number?

Still holding on to a shred of hope, I answered the call.

"Hello?" My voice sounded foreign in my ears.

"_Edward?"_ I didn't recognize the voice of the man on the other end, but he knew who I was.

"Speaking. Who is this?" I felt uneasy as I walked away from Alice and Rose who were now talking to Emmett in low whispers.

"_The man who holds the key to Marie's survival."_ I sucked in a hard breath and tightened my grip on the phone. My back stiffened at the caller's admission.

"James?" I hissed. It certainly didn't sound like James. "Where are you? If you hurt a single hair on her head, so help me…," I growled into the phone before he stopped my rant.

"_I am _not_ James, and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't insult me like that,"_ he chuckled a bit. He obviously knew James enough not to want to be confused with him. _"Let's just say I'm… a friend."_

"Where is she? Where is he taking her?" I could see Emmett watching me out of the corner of my eye and I glanced at him. He lifted an eyebrow in question and I nodded, confirming his suspicions. I shifted my eyes over to Rose and Alice and back up at Emmett and he nodded. I turned my attention back to the caller.

"_Before I help you, I need certain assurances from you."_ What did he want? Money? What kind of a sick bastard would blackmail someone…? Of course. This was a ransom call.

"How much do you want for her? I'm assuming this is a ransom call?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"_Look, Edward. I don't have to put myself on the line here. I don't want your money. All I wanted to do was help... Maybe undo some of the damage I've already done,"_ he muttered at the end.

"Who is this?" His comments made me wonder if he played a role in helping James. Maybe he was suffering from a guilty conscious. Whatever the reason, I was at his mercy.

"_Like I said. I'm a friend."_ Glancing back at Emmett, I saw that he had sent Alice and Rose off somewhere. He walked over to me and waited patiently.

"Okay, I'm listening, _friend_." I was willing to play along if it got me closer to Bella. Emmett's eyes widened with unanswered questions. I shook my head, warning him to keep quiet while I negotiated with the caller.

"_First things first. No cops. I do not want to get involved. I am an anonymous tip, nothing more. Got it?" _He stopped, waiting for my answer.

"Got it," I answered without hesitation.

"_Gather what you need and head north on I-17. I will call you in a half an hour with another update. Any questions?"_

"Only a few hundred I'm sure you won't answer. Can I bring help? Or do I need to come alone?" It all sounded clandestine to me, but the whole situation was straight out of a movie.

"_Sure. Why don't you bring your brother? He's a big guy. I'm sure he can take care of James with just one hit,"_ he chuckled in the phone and I bit back the rude comment I wanted to make in response to his jab at my inability to protect Bella. He was willing to help me and I wasn't going to piss him off. He could very well be my miracle.

"Okay, friend. I'll talk to you in 30 minutes." His answering chuckle before the line went dead made me wonder if it was a good idea to put my trust in him. What other choice did I have? I could sit here and do nothing while the cops chased their tails, or I could be following the lead of someone who may or may not be leading me on a wild goose chase. However, if there were a chance, even a small one that he could lead me to Bella, I'd take it.

I closed the phone and looked at Emmett. I subtly jerked my head back toward the house as started to walk back inside. Alice was back outside, talking to Jasper and I didn't need either of them overhearing this conversation. I didn't see Rose anywhere, but I had a feeling she would go along with whatever I needed. What I needed was a distraction to keep Jasper at bay long enough to slip away. I loved him like a brother, but the 'no cops' stipulation was enough for me to keep him out of the loop. My new _friendship_ with my caller was tenuous at best.

Once we were in the house, Emmett was all over me.

"Who was that? What does he know about Bella? Was it James?" He was vibrating with curiosity.

"Slow down. First off, it was not James. However, I do think he knows him. He seems to know where James is taking her. All I know is that we need to head north on I-17. He's going to call me in 30 minutes with more information. He said I could bring you, but no cops. And he suggested packing whatever supplies we would need." I watched a variety of emotions flit across Emmett's face as he took in the information.

"What the hell does that mean?" He threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"I don't know, but it will be getting dark soon, so maybe flashlights and blankets. I don't know what kind of condition she'll be in when we find her. Will you get the first aid bag out of the hall closet there?" I said as I started to gather the things we might need if we had to search for her.

"I'll get a few things for Bella." Rose's voice caused both Emmett and I to freeze in our tracks. I looked at her standing in the doorway of the bedroom. I was apprehensive until I saw the sad expression on her face. I nodded and continued.

In five minutes, we had everything packed up in a duffle bag. Emmett slung it over his shoulder and started to head out the door. I stopped him before he left.

"Em, don't let Jasper see you. You know what he'll do and I can't risk it." He nodded and looked over at his wife.

"I love you, baby." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and I looked away from the exchange. It was private and a painful reminder.

"As much as I want you to pummel _his_ face to a pulp, I want you to be careful," Rose said fiercely before she stepped out of Emmett's embrace and turned to me.

"What do you need me to do?" Rose's face was an open book. Her love and concern for both Bella and me were written all over her features, and I felt closer to her in that moment than I had in all the time I had known her. I gave her a reassuring nod.

"I need you to distract Alice and Jasper," I gave her a sad grimace, knowing I was asking her to deceive her brother.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, but I want you to rethink Jasper," I started to protest, but she put her hand up to mouth to silence me. "James has a gun."

"So do I," Emmett offered. She turned to him and dropped her hand away from my mouth.

"Yeah, but neither of you are trained to handle a situation like this. Jasper is," Rose countered without missing a beat, before she turned back to me.

"Rose, I can't risk losing this man's trust. He's the only hope I have," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. As much as I wanted Jasper there, I didn't want to risk pissing off my caller.

"I know," she sighed before she gave me a sad smile. "He's not going to like this." She gave Emmett a quick kiss and walked out the door to distract her brother. I felt bad asking her to do this, but there was no other way.

I looked outside and didn't see Jasper anywhere. Emmett slapped me on the back as he past me on the way to his jeep.

"Let's do this! I want to pound this guy into the ground _and _I want my little sister back!" I couldn't hold back the small smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth at Emmett's over-protective nature and eagerness for a good fight. I couldn't have asked for a better brother if I had custom ordered him myself.

********

"So who do you think 'Deep Throat' is?" Emmett glanced in the rearview mirror before he changed lanes to avoid the minivan going ten miles under the speed limit.

"What?" I really wasn't paying much attention to Emmett. Most of the conversation had been on other things, probably his attempt to keep my mind occupied. But after an hour and a half of driving and getting _nowhere,_ I think his curiosity got the better of him. Plus, my mind was playing sick games, coming up with all the possible things James could be doing to my Bella. I was so worried that we would be too late, that she'd be dead.

"Your 'informant'," Emmett said, using air quotes.

"Deep Throat?" I raised one eyebrow at him and he laughed. I tried to smile at his attempt to lighten my mood, but I didn't feel much like it. I sighed before continuing, "I don't know. It could be anyone. There are only three people that come to mind because I don't know that much about James." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"I think it's that detective, Larry Redding" Jasper added. I glanced at him, barely acknowledging him. I was still angry that Jasper was even with us.

When Emmett and I reached the jeep, Jasper was already in the back seat waiting for us. I wanted Emmett to throw his sorry ass out, but Emmett turned on me and took Jazz's side. And since time was of the essence, I really didn't have a choice. I threatened to leave them both and take the Volvo, but Emmett and Jasper said they'd follow me, so I might as well ride with them. Luckily, Emmett told Jasper if at any time I felt his presence was going to cause a problem with my informant, he wouldn't hesitate to leave him standing on the side of the freeway in the middle of nowhere.

"Why would he bother? He's the one who helped James find her," Emmett almost whispered, as if I couldn't hear him talk about James and Bella.

Jasper nudged my shoulder. "Didn't your caller say something about undoing the damage?"

Deciding it was time to let go of my ire towards Jasper, I turned to him and said, "Yeah, but why would he risk his reputation? And didn't you say that he specializes in this kind of thing? Using underhanded tactics to get whatever his clients wanted as long as they were willing to pay?"

He nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but I still think it's him. He doesn't really want to get involved. He just wants to be an anonymous tip. He knows the real James, which most people don't, otherwise he wouldn't have taken offense at you calling him James. And, he doesn't want the cops involved, my guess is, it's because he doesn't want them finding out he had any part in what James has done. He's still trying to protect his reputation." Jasper did have a point, but still…

"I don't know. I mean the guy still snuck around gathering information on Bella and then gave it to James so he could find her. Plus, someone has been watching us. There were pictures, flowers, and a hidden camera in our bedroom. On top of that, someone broke in _while_ Bella was home alone and wrote a message on the bathroom mirror last week."

"What?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time, both surprised at my revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The look on Jasper's face bordered on furious.

"Dude, why was she alone?" Emmett scowled earning a grimace from me.

"I got called in to work a little earlier than expected. It was just for an hour and she convinced me that she would be fine. Bella thought the message was from me and the flowers and pictures didn't arrive until today. We didn't figure it out until just before James showed up, while I was on the phone with her, in fact." I shook my head and frowned in frustration remembering our earlier phone conversation.

"How do you suppose he pulled it off? Hasn't Carlisle been keeping close tabs on James?" Jasper's question reminded me that I needed to call Carlisle and Esme and fill them in on what was happening.

"Yeah, he and Aunt Esme. I need to call them and find out how he got by them." I leaned my head back and looked at my reflection in the black window to my right. It was a moonless night, giving the atmosphere an ominous feeling I didn't like.

"He didn't – not really, anyway." Emmett's comment brought my eyes back to him and I gaped at him. Emmett grimaced at me before plunging ahead with his story, "Carlisle called me when he found out that James wasn't in Florida. He tried to call, but couldn't get you or Bella on the phone."

I nodded my head realizing now why Carlisle had called earlier. "Yeah, he called when the shit was hitting the fan"

"I think James suspected they were keeping tabs on him. There were pictures of Carlisle and Esme in that letter he sent Bella." Emmett's eyes snapped up to the rearview mirror to stare at Jasper.

"What pictures?" Emmett asked.

"Just before James showed up, Bella found a letter from James telling her he would be there soon and nothing would come between them again. There were pictures of all of us, even pictures of Bella and me in our bedroom with a threat to kill us all," I ground out through my clenched teeth as I recalled that damned camera intruding in on our privacy.

"No way! Even my Rose?" Emmett looked furious and I nodded at him. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "Wait! Did you say he had pictures of you and Bella in bed?" Emmett's eyes were wide. He opened his mouth again to add something, but then snapped it shut.

"I'm telling you… it's Redding. I bet he started digging and found out what kind of a creep James really was. I think he started to feel guilty." I was glad Jasper kept the conversation going forward. I didn't think I wanted to know what Emmett was going to say about the bedroom pictures, not to mention his anger over the threat to Rose. But I was a little annoyed that Jasper was campaigning so hard for the private investigator. Larry Redding was _not_ one of the good guys.

"His type doesn't have a conscious. He's in it for the money and doesn't give a rat's ass what his clients do with the information he gives them," Emmett's statement mirrored my own sentiments and I nodded agreement.

"You have a point and I know this last minute regret shtick this doesn't sound much like his M. O. But still, my gut is telling me it's Larry Redding." I shook my head at Jasper and his persistence.

"My money is on the girlfriend. She probably wants Bella out of the way, but maybe not so much that she wants her dead," Emmett added his own theory to the mix.

"That doesn't make sense Em. It's a guy," I said, shooting down his theory before it could take flight.

"She could have disguised it with one of those, um… voice change-y thingies." Emmett's use of intelligent speech was astounding.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath. "Maybe it's the guy that was on the boat when Bella left," I said furrowing my brow.

"Nah. He was clean, as far as I could tell. A little rowdy in his college days, but who hasn't done that." Jasper shook his head. Emmett grinned eliciting a groan from me. _Here it comes._

"I remember those days," Emmett said and as he opened his mouth again to brag about his exploits, my cell phone rang. All eyes trained on me.

"It's him," I said looking at the caller ID. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello…" I hesitated, debating… _I wonder if Jasper's hunch is right._ Without thinking about the consequences, I plunged ahead. "…Larry."

My query was answered by a deafening silence in the other end of the phone. _Shit!_ _What have I done?_ This man wanted to remain anonymous. I was just about to open my mouth to back pedal when I heard a low chuckle.

"_Edward,"_ he returned politely.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank-you so much. We've reached 1,240 total reviews! I love you guys... **tears up** ...I feel so loved! And just so you know… I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter if you send me a signed review!

**I'd like to thank Blackgem88 and Pochacco906 for taking a look at this chapter, fixing my typos and telling me when I make absolutely no sense whatsoever! Thanks ladies! Be sure to check out their stories.**

**Okay, now I want to say right now… I do NOT mean any disrespect to the Scottsdale Police Department. It's just the way the story goes. They are a causality of war, so to speak. I'm sure the SPD is a wonderful law enforcement agency and does a super job keeping Scottsdale safe. So don't flame me for my portrayal of them in THIS story. Edward was just being emo.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! – SavageWoman  
**


	38. Chapter 38 Deceptions

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I usually don't put my author's notes at the beginning of my chapters, however, I needed to add an ****ADULT CONTENT WARNING**** to this chapter. It's not a lemon – I promise, but it is still a little too adult for some of my younger readers. I have indicated where this section starts and stops with in the chapter below. You will not miss anything important to the plot by skipping adult content section. Now, on with the story! Thanks! - SavageWoman

* * *

**Sleeping with a Monster**

_Previously…_

"_Hello…" I hesitated, debating… I wonder if Jasper's hunch is right. Without thinking about the consequences, I plunged ahead. "…Larry."_

_My query was answered by a deafening silence in the other end of the phone. Shit! What have I done? That man wanted to remain anonymous. I was just about to open my mouth to back pedal when I heard a low chuckle._

"_Edward," he returned politely._

**Chapter 38 - Deceptions**

**  
Bella's POV**

_Crap! What is that? The eighth time I've had to restart counting?_

What I couldn't figure out was why I was still trying to keep track. I had absolutely no idea how much time had passed since James had ordered me to put on the blindfold. I would say this much… the counting kept me distracted from any other thoughts – well mostly. It was when those other thoughts entered my mind that I lost track of my number.

It also helped to distract me while James stroked my thigh. I tried to squirm out of his reach when he tried for contact that was more intimate. I wanted none of it and I knew my evasiveness angered him. I would pay for it later unless I could escape. Otherwise, I really wasn't expecting to survive my time with James, so anything I could do to delay the inevitable was music to my ears, even if it pissed him off later. He stopped his attempts ages ago and concentrated on his driving. _No need to get in an accident while trying to cop a feel from an unwilling captive._ However, I could tell by his tense breathing, he was frustrated.

I found it odd that I didn't feel the same sense of fear I usually felt when faced with his punishment. Perhaps I was better at my detached numbness than I thought. Maybe I was in denial. Maybe I didn't care anymore. Maybe going to my death in the place of someone I loved freed my mind from all fear and doubt as I willing stepped up to the plate, ready for my final showdown with the monster that was my husband. He was, after all, the one thing that stood between Edward and me. If I had to die to be free…

The slowing of the car broke me from my thoughts as I realized I had lost count, again. Apparently, I wasn't very good at the survival skills Jasper taught me. The car continued to slow, telling me we were either stopping or leaving the freeway.

As the car slowed, the atmosphere around me changed. The constant hum of the engine and highway quieted, making my ears heighten their attempts to hear any other sound that might give me a clue. I could hear every breath James took, every move he made, when his foot moved to press on the brake, the blinker as it clicked and the gentle brush of his shirt as he turned the steering wheel. I could hear the loose gravel under the tires as the wheels ground into the asphalt, the movement of his foot to press on the gas pedal, the purr of the engine as the car picked up speed again, and every bump and crack in the road as we passed over it. It all echoed inside my ears causing the quiet numbness to quiver a bit.

We were no longer on the freeway, traveling at a much slower speed than before. I wondered if we were passing through a town somewhere on our way to our destination. On the other hand, maybe we had taken a ranch exit and James was taking me out into the middle of nowhere to kill me quickly and bury me in a shallow grave. I was almost rooting for that second option. At least that choice would involve the least amount of pain…

The roughness of the road alerted me that we were no longer on the well-maintained roads of civilization. The subtle way gravity pushed my body back into the seat indicated that we were climbing. The constant crunch of gravel and the feel of the washboard road told me this was a dirt road.

After what seemed like an eternity, the car finally came to a stop. It could have been five minutes since we left the freeway, but with my sense of sight cut off, I found it difficult to regulate the passage of time. We sat in the car for a moment before James cut the engine to the car. I heard him open his door. A moment later, it closed and I was suddenly filled with a sense that I was alone, his overbearing presence was absent from the car. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my door opened.

_Crap! Remain detached, Bella. Now is not the time to let the control slip._

I willed myself to remain calm as James dug his fingers into my forearm, hauling me out of the car with little concern for my sightless state. As I stumbled out, he released my arm and I fell to the ground, hard.

"Oomph!" I said as my body hit the powdery dirt and sharp pebbles covering the ground. I could smell the dust as it wafted up to my face. I licked my lips, tasting the fine grit, my skin feeling dry and dirty. I heard the car door slam and before I knew it, James was pulling me up again by my arms. I limped and stumbled awkwardly in my blind state as pain shot through my damaged knee. Any thoughts of a quick death and a shallow grave went out the window when the fronts of my shins hit some steps. James, of course, failed to warn me about them. I knew this exercise was his way of making me dependent on him, trying to break my spirit, humiliate me, making me responsible for my injuries. Of course, I refused to let on how much it was working. That, in and of itself, told me he wasn't breaking me as easily as I thought.

James continued his steady pace up the steps with me stumbling all the way as I tried to keep from putting too much stress on my knee by leading with the same leg on each step. When I reached the landing at the top of the stairs, I did one of those stilted steps when you think you have one more step but lurch forward a bit with your foot comes down further than expected from the absence of the non-existent riser. I felt James stop a moment too late and smacked right into the wall, not even able to brace myself with my hands. I winced at the contact of the hard surface against my already bruised and swollen face. I scowled inside at James for doing this to me.

_Damn him! I hated him more than mere words could express. _I failed to see the need for all this crap when he was planning to kill me in the end. He pulled me inside a building and I tripped on the threshold of the doorway falling to the floor, once again. This time, James made no move to pick me up. As I lay there on the ground, panting from the strange ordeal, I heard the door close and the deadbolt slide into place. James stepped round me and walked away for a moment. I waited patiently, knowing better than to provoke James with my defiance.

What I needed right now was the opportunity to escape. The longer I put off any _punishments_ or _reunions_, the better my chances were. James eventually came back and ripped the blindfold from my head, pulling some of my hair caught in the knot. I blinked at the soft light flooding my sensitive eyes.

"Time to get cleaned up for me, Marie," James laughed, throwing my previous words back in my face, reminding me of his intentions for the night. He yanked me up and threw me over his shoulder, probably not wanting to wait for me to limp along slowly. His quick action caused my off-white flats to fall from my feet, having partially slipped off my feet from all the stumbling and falling outside. As much as I wanted to pay attention to my surroundings, I found it next to impossible to lift my head and my hair effectively blocked out most of the view of the cabin James had acquired for the _festivities._ Exhaustion was beginning to replace the numbness. This would make me vulnerable, as my mind would be unable to protect itself quickly.

James put me down and pointed me towards the bathroom. "Take a shower and get cleaned up. Put on the clothes there on the bathroom counter," James said before he gave me a twisted smile. I limped into the bathroom and started to close the door.

***** ADULT CONTENT (START) *****

"Leave it open, Marie." James dragged a chair over and sat down in it, giving himself an excellent view of the shower. He sat down and readied himself for the _show._ I swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up as I thought about what I had to do.

I shuffled to the shower and turned on the water. Then I walked over to the toilet closet, went inside and shut the door for a bit of privacy to do my business. I quickly undressed relieved to find my phone still tucked into my bra and in working order. I quickly checked the battery life and signal strength, before I hid it behind the toilet brush holder in the corner.

I knew my little maneuver thwarted his hopes of watching me undress. As quickly as I could manage, I made my way to the shower. I kept my eyes averted, not wanting to see the look on his face as I opened the door and stepped inside. The steam and hot water engulfed me in a cloud of relief and I noticed that the shower door had with enough fog on it to obscure my body from his probing eyes. I took the opportunity to take stock of my injuries. I nearly sobbed at the sight of fresh bruises on my skin. It was something I had hoped I would never see again and I felt defeated at the sight.

I relished the feel of the water, washing away the filth of my repeated encounters of the day with James. All his blood, sweat, dirt, touches, lust and hatred fell away, leaving me clean and free of him for a short time.

When I felt I could no longer avoid him without making my situation worse, I shut off the shower and squeezed the excess water from my hair. I opened the shower door slightly to grab the towel on the counter next to the door, only to find it gone. I chanced a look at James.

_Ugh! You have to be kidding me._

He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, sitting there in his chair holding my towel out for me.

"Come and get it," he laughed as I shifted uncomfortably behind the shower door that was rapidly losing its sight obscuring condensation. I let out an angry huff before I steeled myself for the task at hand. I straightened up, threw my shoulders back and held my head up high. I opened the door wide and stepped out. With as much dignity as I could muster, I looked him straight in the eye and limped towards him. There was nothing new about my body. He had seen it all before. I refused to let him embarrass me and make me feel humiliated.

When I reached him, I snatched the towel out of his hands before I limped back into the bathroom. I didn't even bother wrapping the towel around my body. Once I reached the counter where my clothing was, I stopped and toweled off the water still clinging to my skin. As I slipped on the matching black lace panty and strapless bra set, I completely ignored James leering and ogling my body. I slipped the red silk dress over my head. It slid down my body and hung from thin spaghetti straps coming to rest a few inches above my knees.

***** ADULT CONTENT (END) *****

The entire time, I avoided looking at my face in the mirror. I felt uneasy at what I would see there. Would I recognize myself? Who would I see? Bella or Marie? As crazy as that sounded, it was a real concern for me.

I slowly raised my eyes to meet those of the woman staring back at me in the mirror. I saw a battered woman with a purple bruise across her cheek and a fat lip. The bruising on her neck and arms exposed from the lack of coverage her clothing provided. The image in the mirror angered me.

Once I had done everything I could think of to delay the inevitable, I hobbled back to the toilet closet and retrieved my dirty clothes. I grabbed my phone and put it back in the black bra James had picked out for me. I came back out and I threw my clothing and the towel on the floor. I picked up the four-inch spiked heels by the straps and hobbled out of the bathroom.

"Enjoy the show?" I sneered back at his angry face, obviously mad that I didn't bother to pick-up after myself.

_I figured since I was going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly. _[**A/N:** _Twilight_ the movie]

I knew it was coming before he even rose from his chair to hit me. Instead of allowing the beating to continue, I decided to preserve my strength and faked unconsciousness. It was not the first time I had resorted to such a tactic. I just hoped I would be able to pull this off after so much time away.

Once I fell to the floor in a limp heap, James kicked me a few times. I completely relaxed and took all the pain in, mentally willing it to pass through my body in order to control my reaction or, rather, my lack thereof. He stopped and picked up my lifeless body and dropped me on the bed, my body bouncing around on the springy mattress. I heard him leave the room for a moment before returning.

The bed sagged next to me from his weight as he sat down next to me. My body shifted slightly in his direction. James rolled me over. He then pulled my arms behind my back and tied something around my wrists, binding them together. He rolled me back over. He stayed there for a minute, watching me, I suppose. I didn't dare do anything but breathe in a steady rhythm.

"Such a waste," he muttered as he stroked my face. Once again, I resisted the urge to wince as he touched my bruised face, willing the pain to pass through me. I felt him shift before his breath fanned across the side of my face, ghosting to my ear.

"I had such high hopes for you… for us. I thought you were different from all the others." He paused for a moment before he added, almost too quietly for me to hear, "I really thought you were the one, Marie. I thought this would last…" He placed a small kiss behind my ear before he got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I heard the bathroom door close.

My mind was reeling from the small revelation of his confession. In no way did I want to stay with James and any love I had for him had died out a long time ago, but still… There used to be a part of my heart that longed to hear him tell me he cared for me as he did on our honeymoon. Instead of making me feel nostalgic for the sweeter days of our relationship, I felt nothing but anger towards him. He finally gave me that tenderness, only when he thought I couldn't hear him, and when he's planning to kill me. Not only was it too little, too late and meaningless in light of all the pain he had inflicted upon me, it cheapened everything I had done to survive. I had worked so hard to endure my time with him, knowing that he despised me. I found it ironic that here at the end, he finally decides to show me his tender side. It was a final taunt, reminding me that the idea of what our marriage should have been was nothing like what it was in reality. I felt my anger spread out through my body, blocking all my pain receptors.

As soon as I heard the shower turn on, I opened my eyes and got to work. I rolled into my back and tucked my knees into my chest so I could bring my arms under my rear and over my legs. Once my hands were in front of me, I used to my teeth to work on the knot in the silk scarf that had served as my blindfold earlier.

Thirty seconds later, I found myself free of my restraints. I gingerly flexed my knee. I put my weight on it and found it to be tolerable. All the limping and favoring had been, in part for show and in part for preservation of the joint. I made my way out of the bedroom and retrieved my discarded flats from the floor, smiling at my deception. I slipped them on as I made my way to the door and slid the deadbolt back. I slowly creaked the door open feeling the chill from the night air rush in before I slipped outside. It was a dark, moonless night. It would be difficult to find my way, but it would also make it difficult for James to find me as well.

I carefully made my way down the stairs before I started down the road. A gentle breeze reminded me that my clothing offered little in the way of protection against the cold of the night air. I went as fast as I could humanly go with my injury. After about five minutes, I started to relax a bit. _Stupid move._

"Marie!" The sound of that voice yelling my name in the distance caused fear to get a toehold as gooseflesh broke out across my skin. I had relaxed my defenses, again. I cursed myself when I realized I wasn't nearly as far away as I had hoped. I picked up my pace again, knowing he was out there looking for me. I kept looking behind me trying to see if he using his car to search for me. In the distance, I could barely make out the glimmer of a flashlight.

_Shit! My footprints were probably clear as day in the powdery dirt of the road._ I quickly veered off the road, trying to lead him a stray, looking for rocks to hide my path. Unfortunately, my knee made this option nearly impossible to keep up for too long.

I remembered my phone and decided it was time to call. I still didn't have a way of determining where I was, but maybe they could figure something out based on cell phone towers. _It works in the movies, right._ And if I could hide out long enough for Edward, my own personal hero, to find me, before James, my own personal homicidal maniac, did… And then the police could come and… _Well, what do you know, my life _was _a horror flick. I bet some Hollywood exec would pay for this story.._. I shook my head at the absurd path my mind was gleefully skipping down.

I flipped open my phone and dialed Edward. He answered on the first ring.

"_Bella! Is that you?" _His voice sounded tight.

"Oh, Edward," I choked, suddenly overcome with emotion, hearing his voice again. I sobbed in relief.

"_Sh, love. Are you okay?" _Edward's voice calmed me immediately and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I don't really know where I am. I'm north of Phoenix, but I think I might still be south of Flagstaff, but I can't be sure," I admitted, wishing I could give him more clues.

"_It's okay, sweetheart. I know where you are. I'll be there soon."_ A sense of immense relief pulsated through my body as a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"How do you know where…?" I started, but really didn't care. I was just so glad he would be here soon. "I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice," I said in a laughing sob.

"_Bella? Where's James?"_ Edward asked softly, hesitantly.

"I got away, but he's looking for me. Right now I'm trying to get as far down the road as possible, but I can hear him in the distance, calling my name." I glanced behind me trying to get a fix on his location.

"Edward, I'm scared. I know if he finds me, he'll do awful…," I said in a small voice, finally admitting my fears before Edward stopped me.

"_Bella, you do whatever you have to do to survive. Do you hear me? _Whatever_ you have to do. I can't lose you. Promise me you will survive this?"_ Edward's voice was thick and strangled causing an involuntary sob to escape my throat at his admission.

"I promise," I said between my sobs. "I love you."

"_Oh, Bella. I love you. Don't ever question that."_ I smiled, knowing that if I did died, we had at least been granted this last gift. It was then that I saw the distinct shape of two headlights approaching in the distance.

_Hallelujah, I am saved!_

"Oh my God! Edward, I can see your headlights!" I gushed with a relieved laugh.

"_Bella, those aren't my headlights. We're still about 20 minutes away."_ I felt as if someone had socked me in the stomach. Wait… we? I stopped in my tracks.

"Who else is with you?" I watched as the lights came closer.

"_Emmett and Jasper."_ I heard another low voice on the line mumble something. _"Listen to me carefully. I want you to flag down the car, tell them you've just escaped from your kidnapper and ask them to take you to the police station in Sedona. Can you do that for me, love?"_

"Yes," I said just as I found myself bathed in light from the approaching vehicle. I flagged down my new rescuer. "And you'll meet me there?" I felt so vulnerable, exposed.

"_No one can stop me, love. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Edward's soothing voice helped me relax as the car stopped next to me. The driver rolled down the window.

"Isn't it a little chilly out here to be out here dressed like that?" A feminine voice greeted me reminding me that my outfit looked more like lingerie than a dress. I could barely make out her face in the soft glow of the dashboard lights.

"Yes," I laughed nervously before I broke down and cried. I still had the phone to my ear and could hear Edward on the other end.

"_It's okay, Bella. Everything's going to be okay now,"_ he reassured me.

The driver quickly got out of the car and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Sh. Honey, it's okay. Having a rough night?" Her voice soothed me in a familiar way, putting me at ease. I laughed through my tears at the understatement of the year and nodded.

"You could say that." I took a deep breath to steady my voice. "Would you mind giving me a ride to the police station in Sedona? Is it close by?"

"Sure, dear. It's just a few miles back." She patted my shoulder and led me to the car. "I'm sorry, but I've got all a bunch of supplies in the passenger seat. Would you mind terribly if I put you in the back seat?"

"No, that's fine," I said with a relieved sigh. She opened the door to the back of her sedan and waited for me to get in. I smiled at her. The light coming from the interior of the car finally revealed her face to me. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair that cascaded wildly over her shoulders. I got a sense that I knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place it. I shook it off and got in, closing the door behind me.

"_Bella? Are you okay?" _Edward's voice in my ear reminded me that he was still on the phone.

"Yes," I sighed as I relaxed and leaned my head back against the seat. "Um, oh, I forgot to ask her name," I started to say when my new best friend got into the driver's seat.

I turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name. I'm Bella." I smiled at her eyes reflecting back at me in the rearview mirror. She stared at me for a moment before her eyes narrowed and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"So nice to finally meet you, _Bella_." There was no denying her disgust towards me when she spat my name. A cold shiver ran down my spine. She slammed the car into drive, I found myself momentarily pressed into the seat from the force of her acceleration, gravel and dirt ricocheting off the wheel wells and undercarriage as she spun out. She pulled out a cell phone, pushed a button and put it to her ear, never taking her eyes off mine in the mirror. "I'm Victoria, but my friends call me Tori."

"_Tori?"_ Edward's confused voice on the phone mirrored my own thoughts.

_Tori? Where do I know that name from? Tori…_ My sharp intake of breath signaled my epiphany.

"Tori… Rand?" I looked at her incredulously as a string of curses spilled in to my ear from Edward. "What are you… Why are you… Where are we…" I started to ramble, unable to make any sense of the situation. Why was Edward's realtor here and why did she seem to hate me so much?

"Hi baby. Yeah, I've got her. We'll be there in a sec," she cooed into the phone.

"_Emmett! It's the girlfriend! She's got Bella," _Edward growled in my ear and then it clicked. The redhead in the pictures of my funeral – James brought her to my funeral as his date.

"You!" I yelled. "Oh. My. God!" I suddenly felt sick. This could _not_ be happening to me. What did I do in a former life to deserve this! _Get out!_ My mind was screaming at me.

"_Get out of there!"_ Edward's voice mirrored my thoughts.

"No!" I cried in frustration frantically trying to open the car door.

"I love child safety locks, don't you?" Victoria sang from the front seat.

"No!" I screamed in panic realizing the windows were locked too. A sob escaped my throat. I can't go back. I sneered at the back of Victoria's head, grabbed a handful of her hair, and yanked it with all my might. Her shrieks filled the car and the car swerved, causing me to lose my balance. I fell on the floor of the car, dropped my phone and let go of her hair all at once, but the car continued on its race to return me to James. I struggled to get off the floor and onto the seat while looking for my phone.

"Edward," I sobbed softly, unable to find the phone.

"You bitch!" She screeched before slamming on the brakes propelling me into the back of the front seat.

I watched in horror as the door to my right opened and James crouched down to look at me. I scrambled to the opposite side of the car trying to get as far away from him as I could.

"No, please," I begged quietly cowering away from him as I tried the door again in vain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I looked up to see him shake his head at me in disapproval, chastising my like an unruly child. "What am I going to do with you, Marie?" His eyes trapped mine and held me in his icy gaze and I felt my lower lip quiver. His eyes darted to my lips and back up giving me a nefarious grin.

"I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson about deception." He lunged at me across the back seat.

"No!" I wailed as I tried to fight him off, frantically hitting and kicking him. The car filled with the sounds of his grunting, my slapping and the car rocking as we struggled in the car.

"Get off me!" I screamed trying to kick him away. But James methodically continued to gain control of my body struggling to get away. His lips were pulled into a tight line and his face was a stone mask of determination as he overcame over my struggles. There was nowhere to go, his massive form filling the back seat and blocking any escape possible.

Finally having enough of my struggles, James punched me in the stomach effectively knocking the wind out of me. I groaned in pain while my body ceased to respond to fight or flight instincts in an attempt to suck in much needed air. He took advantage of my plight and grabbed me to pull me from the car. I continued to grab onto the seats of the car, slowing his progress, not willing to give in so easily even in my current breathless state.

"Damn-it, Marie. You will come with me," he growled as he yanked my hands from their stronghold and pulled me free from the car, causing us to stumble back and hit the ground. I landed on top of his legs and scrambled away from him in an attempt to get up and run. I fell down before I could even get up when James tripped me.

I landed in front of a pair of long, skinny-jean clad legs and looked up into Victoria's hateful glare. She grabbed my arm and a handful of my hair in the process and hauled me up. I ripped my arm from her grasp and glared at her defiantly. I turned to get away from her and ran smack into James's chest. He chuckled at my clumsiness and turned me around to face Victoria.

"Have you met Victoria? She was very instrumental in my little cat and mouse game. Did you like the song… the pictures… the message in the mirror… the flowers…? My favorite was the camera she installed in your boyfriend's bedroom... watching you sleep… watching you dream about me while you were lying with _him_…," He ground out in my ear, his hands gripping my shoulders so painfully I whimpered.

"Aw. Such a pathetic, worthless piece of trash!" Victoria screeched just before she slapped my cheek. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself on the ground, cast aside as James slapped Victoria in retaliation for hitting me. I lay there in shock at the scene before me.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." His voice was menacing and low as he towered over her huddled form while she cradled her cheek and glowered at me. Apparently, he was the only one who was allowed to abuse me.

James quickly turned and hauled me up and tossed me over his shoulder. His quick movement startled me into action, and I let out a blood-curdling scream hoping that if anyone were in the area, they'd hear me.

"Scream all you want, Marie. No one's coming to your rescue this time." He gave me a baleful laugh as I continued my struggles of flailing my body and kicking and hitting him. His firm grip easily held me at an angle that prevented me from landing any blows to his head.

As he walked us up the steps to the cabin, I looked up and saw Victoria pick-up my cell phone from the back seat of the car. I halted my struggle as she sneered at me and put it to her ear. James was still carrying me away from my last line of hope.

"Edward?" She paused before her sneer grew more pronounced, indicating he was still on the line. "We'll take good care of her." She let out a horrid cackle before she tossed the phone into the bushes next to the cabin.

"Edward!" I shrieked just before the door to the cabin closed, locking me in my prison once again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving you with another cliffy. haha – not really. It's just where the chapter ended, honest! But don't worry. The next chapter won't be a cliffy, but it is the last chapter before the epilogue.

I appreaciate all those who have read and/or reviewed my story! I have the best fans in the world - giving me so much praise and encouragement. I truly do look forward to each and every review.

**Don't forget to add me to your author alert if you're interested in reading my next story. **

**Thank you Pochacco906 and Blackgem88 for once again beating back my tsunami of typos and phrases that don't quite make sense! You ladies are Super Duper! (Sorry - channeling 'The Incredibles' for a moment.) - SavageWoman  
**


	39. Chapter 39 Angels

**  
A/N: Once again… I usually don't put my author's notes at the beginning of my chapters, however, I needed to add an **VIOLENT CONTENT WARNING** to this chapter. It's not a rape – I promise, but it is violent. I did try to tone it down, but I still had to do the story justice. Unfortunately, I could not contain the violence to one section of the chapter, so use your discretion if it worries you. Now, on with the story! Thanks! - SavageWoman**

_

* * *

_

**Sleeping with a Monster**

_Previously..._

"_Edward?" She paused before her sneer grew more pronounced, indicating he was still on the line. "We'll take good care of her." She let out a horrid cackle before she tossed the phone into the bushes next to the cabin._

"_No!" I shrieked just before the door to the cabin closed, locking me in my prison once again._

**  
Chapter 39 - Angels**

**Bella's POV**

James gripped my slender throat in his massive paw and pushed me up against the bedroom door. I could hear myself gasp for breath, the noise sounding foreign to my ears. All he had to do was squeeze a little more and I'd be done for. Just as I started to see black spots, he released me. I slumped against the door, taking deep breaths with my hand to my throat.

James leaned in and whispered, "You're worthless, nasty. Nobody wants you – you're used and dirty. Even Edward won't touch you." My sharp intake of breath betrayed me. How did he know Edward didn't _touch_ me? James's words cut into my heart, doing exactly what he intended for them to do – tear me down, show me how worthless I was.

_Stop it! I will not let him do this again. I'm better than this. Edward loves me…_

"And you betrayed me by lying in another man's bed!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James raise his hand to strike and I shrunk back in horror.

_Slap_

I whimpered. I was no longer capable of handling this abuse. This day was too long, my emotions were no longer under my control, my physical body was exhausted, and my mind was turning to mush. My psyche refused to make sense of the disgusting names spewing from his mouth like an angry swarm of hornets, stinging me at every turn.

"You left me," he ground out. "Made me believe you were dead. Do you know what you put me through?" His face twisted with his rage as he shoved me up against the door.

_Slam!_

The jolt of hitting the door shocked my system awake.

_What I put him through?_

I suddenly realized I needed to buy more time. I knew Edward was close. If I could just last long enough… Keep James talking… Get him angry… Stay conscious… Keep away from that bed… Mentally I could handle a beating better than a brutal rape.

"Look at you. You look like a trailer tramp. You're fat and ugly. You've undone everything we accomplished together. _Everything._"

"After all I did for you…why? Why did you do it?" He stepped back almost as if he expected me to answer that.

_After all he did for me!_

As he raised his hand to hit me, again, I snapped.

"That!" I screamed pointed at his hand, poised to strike me again and again. "That right there is why I left! All the abuse and pain - God, James. You never wanted to share you life with me and you certainly didn't love me. You just wanted a punching bag." I took inventory and realized I was standing tall – chest heaving, red-faced, fists clenched standing up for myself.

_Wow! That felt good! Let's do it again…_

"What?" James looked at me stunned for a moment, hand frozen in the air. His arm dropped and he gripped my upper arms and shook me. "Why do you think I went though this trouble? Do you think I would waste my time helping you improve yourself if I didn't want you in my life?" His voice was tight and controlled.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, shoving him away. Surprisingly, James released my arms and took a step back. "Did you ever ask me if I wanted it?"

He furrowed his brow and looked as if I had grown two heads. "You didn't see yourself clearly. I did. I could see your potential. I knew you would thank me one–"

_Thank him? Was he nuts? Don't answer that! Okay go ahead – YES!_

"No! Did you honestly think I wanted to get beat everyday? To live in fear of my husband? Did you think I wanted to be put down, kicked, degraded, feel worthless? Do you think I wanted to feel used by my husband?" I couldn't hold back the tears any longer – tears of regret, of pain, of betrayal, of loss for what could have been.

"Marie." He gazed at me, and for a moment, I saw the man I married. His face was full of understanding and sadness. Unfortunately, that too was an illusion as his expression morphed back to my tormentor, fully of hate and distaste.

"No! You're lying. You wanted it, you understood me, understood us and what we could do, where we could take our relationship," he roared, taking a step closer and bringing his hand back up and hitting me, again.

_Slap_

I slammed against the door from the force of his blow. But my determination would not let me crumble as I pushed myself away. "How can you be so obtuse? James, I loved you – you! Just the way you were. I didn't need much from you. Gah! I would have walked on water for you had you just asked me. All I wanted was your love in return – loved for who I was. Not some idea of what you could make me into. You never once asked me what I wanted. Never once asked me to understand what you needed. You just took and took and the only thing you gave in return was hate and fear!"

He shook his head in anger, in denial as he growled out, "No! _He_ poisoned you against me – your precious Edward. He has unraveled all my hard work, all the training; you were so close to perfection. He just used you. If I didn't take you away from him, he would eventually throw you away once he saw all your imperfections, your flaws. I will make him pay for ruining you." He came at me again and I tried to get away. There was nowhere to go. He grabbed my shoulders while driving his knee into the side of my abdomen. I felt something snap as a searing pain shot through my side. I slumped to the floor gasping and groaning in pain and curling up into myself.

James took a step back and paced in front of me. I glanced up at him as he undid the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. That meant only one thing – he was getting ready to get down to business and give me a _real_ beating. My mind started to race and my body started to shake in anticipation. Instinct and past experience caused my reaction.

When James grabbed my wrists and pulled me up, I cried out in terror. He pressed his body into mine and my chest flared with another sharp stab. I knew something was wrong. This pain was unfamiliar, frightening. He grabbed the back of my head and looked into my terrified eyes full of tears. He smirked when he saw my lips tremble before he took them in a bruising kiss. He released my wrist and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even close so I could feel every inch of his powerful body. I sobbed against his lips as the pain in my chest increased. Unable to take much more, I started to panic. I beat on his chest and pulled his hair in a vain attempt to get him off me. He released me from his kiss but quickly grabbed my wrists and yanked me toward the bed. I struggled against him trying to get him to release me. Every movement I made caused more pain and it was all in vain. I was no match for his strength.

He grabbed the black scarf on the nightstand and tied it around my wrists. But then, he surprised me by releasing me. I staggered backwards until I hit the wall as far away from James as I could get. I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to keep conscious. He trained his malevolent glare to me and smirked.

_I knew that look._

"It's time to take what's rightfully mine before I purify you. Take what Edward so obviously didn't want." My body went cold. I felt clammy and my hands shook with fear. He leered as he looked me up and down and I felt naked in the silk red cocktail dress James had given me to wear. I don't think I could endure that. He would enjoy forcing it on me, taking what I was unwilling to give.

_Oh God! Someone help me!_

"No! Please, James. Don't. Not. Like. This," I gasped out in between my sobs, but it only seemed to egg him on.

I made a last ditch effort for the door, but in three long strides, James was there, blocking my only means of escape. He grabbed my wrists and yanked me to the bed with such force I lost my footing and fell to my knees. The force caused the scarf around my wrists to tear, freeing my hands, but my body refused to cooperate. I was unable to get up, to fight, forcing James to pick me up and toss me on the bed.

_Pain, pain – something is wrong, terribly wrong with this pain…_

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the things James had planned for me, but James smacked my cheeks.

"No you don't. Open your eyes, Marie. I want you awake to enjoy this as much as I will," he purred in a voice that made my entire being quake uncontrollably. "You are mine." His blue eyes burned with fury and his voice was husky with lust. James shoved his knee between my legs, bruising my thighs from the force.

_I don't think I can do this, endure this. I don't want to live with this…_

A part of me willed my senses to blur around me as James started to kiss me mouth, my neck, my shoulders. The tearing of my dress barely registered. However, the other part of me wanted to fight, to smash his face with my fists. So I started to struggle against him, but every time I moved my torso, my chest flashed with excruciating pain.

"Marie. Why are you fighting? You should be participating?" James taunted. I could feel his body pressing down onto mine, pinning me to the bed. He was much too strong for me. I felt powerless to stop him. It was _hopeless._ How could I survive?

We continued to struggle against each other as James tried to gain control of my arms and legs. My attack was relentless, desperate and useless. I didn't know if or when Edward would get here, but I couldn't give up because to give up hope would be to give up the fight.

James clamped his hand around my left my wrist and snapped it like a twig. I felt and heard the crunch before the pain hit. My wrist was radiating so much pain I could almost see it. My ear-piercing screams of agony filled the room, flooding my ears. As I sobbed in pain, stilling my struggles for a moment, James took advantage of my temporary disability by capturing my other wrist. But, as he continued his attempts to possess my body, I started to struggle again, screaming for him to stop.

"Shut-up, Marie," James yelled back before he assaulted my mouth with another bitter kiss.

"Bella!" The voice calling my name was far away and muffled and for a moment, I thought I was losing my sanity. There was a loud 'boom' from somewhere inside of the house. But, when James tensed and withdrew from his kiss, I knew it was not my imagination. His head whipped up looking at the bedroom door before turning back to me. He leered at me and I saw the resolve in his eyes intensify.

"Bella!" This time the voice was unmistakable.

"Edward!" I screamed before James smothered my mouth in another kiss in an attempt to quiet me. I tried to break away from his kiss, but he gripped my chin with his hand after releasing my broken wrist. I cried out in pain when he released my broken bones, but the sound was lost against his kiss.

_CRACK!_

The sharp crack of wood breaking permeated the room in between my sobs, my body trapped under the weight of James. My eyes followed the sound to behold a most glorious sight. There standing in the doorway was Edward – _my Edward_. He looked like an avenging angel as his green eyes flashed narrowing in on James and my heart leapt at the sight. James shifted his weight on my torso causing pain to slice through my chest. I sucked in a painful breath and closed my eyes in an attempt to steel myself against the searing pain. The room filled with shouting and angry words blurring into one another as the pain overtook my senses.

There was a sense of painful relief that flooded my torso as the weight from James's body suddenly left me. However, the jostling movement caused the pain in my chest, arm and wrist to flare, sickeningly, eliciting another whimpering scream, hurting my ears. I curled in on myself pulling my arms in close to my torso and cradling my broken wrist to my chest. I could see the unnatural bend of my wrist and I cringed at the prospect of setting it right again.

"Bella!" The sound of Edward's voice caused fresh tears to form in my eyes blurring my vision. The pain-filled fog clouding my mind refused to allow me to hope, telling me the sound of his voice was a hallucination, but oh, what a sweet hallucination it was. It wasn't until I felt him touch my shoulder sending that familiar tingle of electricity through my skin that I knew without a doubt that it was real – he was real.

"Edward!" I gasped, finding it a little difficult to breathe but I pushed it aside. Edward was here! I searched through my tears until I found his green eyes shining down at me. I reached out my hand to touch his face, but just before I made contact with his cheek, he was pulled away.

"Don't touch her!" James bellowed, gripping Edward's shoulders from behind and ripping him backwards. Moments later the sound of Emmett's fist making contact with James's face rang out. All three of them crashed to the floor from the momentum of the backwards movement and Emmett's punch. Due to my injuries and my position on the bed, all I could do was listen to their grunts and swearing as they struggled for the upper hand.

Eventually they all staggered to their feet. James was facing me and trying to get by Edward who had placed himself in front of me, acting as my guardian angel. Before James could make a move, Emmett grabbed him from behind and restrained him.

Emmett grinned and said, "Let's have a little fun, eh?" He nodded to Edward who started to pummel James with his fists.

"How does it feel? Do you like getting the shit beat out of you? I'm going to give it to you so bad you'll be sucking your dinner through a straw when I'm done with you," Edward growled at James in a low voice that sent a tremor to the core of my being.

I watched Edward give James a taste of his own medicine for a few moments. The muscles in his arms and back flexed and rippled with every blow he delivered to James**. **But, in between blows, James taunted Edward revealing the horrible things he had done to me in the past. Things I did not want Edward to know about. His anger grew as James continued his taunts by telling Edward what he had planned for me tonight and how I would never be free of him. There was no place to hide and he would always find me.

"What makes you think we're going to let you live?" Emmett growled in James's ear.

Then, in between blows, James's eyes snapped to mine and he laughed, "You see Marie. Your boyfriend is just as big an animal as I am." James face was red and bloodied, but his eyes were still just as cruel. His spirit had not been broken. He was thriving on the violence, on the attention.

Edward abruptly stopped his assault on James who let out a low chuckle. "That's right, Marie. He wants to do all the things I did to you, to me and then some. Who's the monster now?"

I watched Edward's as he straighten his back. Unable to see his face, I hoped he didn't believe the words James was spewing. Edward was tense, his hands clenched into fists at his sides with his shoulders heaving from the physical exertion.

"You seem to have a knack, Marie, for turning men into monsters. Is this what you want? Do you want my replacement to kill me?" As James uttered those words, the truth of them struck me to the core. Death was the only means by which James would ever leave me alone. Moreover, if Edward or Emmett ended up killing him, they would defile themselves, their souls with my sins. Even if James wasn't an innocent, they would still be damned for killing him. It would still be murder. And, even though it seemed like a good idea right now and completely justified, over time this would burden their spirits, turning them black. I knew what I had to do.

"Don't listen to him, Bella. He's full of shit." Edward growled, but didn't turn or take his eyes off James.

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett growled as he took James and slammed his head into the wall.

"Stop, Emmett. Stop!" I said with all the force I had left in my body. Emmett complied and gaped at me curiously. Edward spun around and looked at me for the first time since starting to beat James. James, of course, just sneered as he gave me a smug smile.

I couldn't look at Edward just yet. I knew he would not understand, so I looked up at the ceiling for a moment as I steeled myself for what I had to say. "I can't believe… I'm saying this," I muttered before I looked straight at Edward. "I don't want you to kill him."

Edward's jaw dropped open and he just stared at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. James chuckled again.

"That's right, Marie. Tell him," James snarled.

I looked James squarely in the eyes before I said it. "I want to do it." As my words sunk in, confusion filled James's face. His brown furrowed and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. An uncomfortable silence followed my declaration.

"No, Bella. I won't let you," Edward whispered, shaking his head in denial of what I wanted.

Leave it to Emmett to diffuse the charged atmosphere of the moment. "Damn! I knew I loved you, Bella. You are definitely the sister I never had, but always wanted!" His laughter filled the room. I don't know if it was Emmett's reaction or the stupid look James was sporting, but a wonderful sense of emancipation washed over me from my declaration.

I gave Edward a wicked little smile. Edward shook his head in bewilderment and smiled back. He probably thought I was full of it. What he didn't realize was how much truth there was in my statement. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to explain my intentions fully.

As I took in the scene before me, the pain in my chest started to increase along with a feeling of tension. It was as if the pressure in my body was building making it harder to breathe. My brief sense of empowerment quickly faded as the gravity of my injuries started to dawn on me.

My eyes widened in fear and uncertainty while my breathing hitched. Edward caught my eyes in his gaze and a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Hey, Em. He's all yours. I'm going to take care of Bella." Edward's gaze never left mine as he strode to my side.

The look on Edward's face told me he was mentally berating himself for getting lost in kicking James's ass instead of attending to me. But, I was glad he was able to have his moment. I could only imagine what he had been through during this ordeal. I tried to give him a smile, but failed completely when another jolt of pain rocked my body.

"Bella," he exhaled before he sucked in a sharp breath in response. His face was full of guilt and anguish as he took in my condition. As he reached for me, his bloodied hands were trembling.

My chest felt constricted and I started gasping for air. "It's hard… to breathe…" I struggled to get the words out with any semblance of calm.

"Okay, love. Will you let me take a look?" Edward looked at me for permission, almost as if he was expecting me to say no. I nodded at him to continue, a little confused by his reaction.

He reached for my broken wrist cradled in my right hand; I instinctively shied away a bit before I presented it to him. When he saw the angle of the break, his face turned hard like marble. While he took in the condition of my wrist, I could tell he was mentally documenting the angle, bruising, swelling and other things I probably didn't understand.

"Edward?" I questioned. I needed to know it would be okay. He met my worried eyes and his face gentled instantly. He reached his hand up to my face and lightly caressed my cheek.

"Don't' worry – it will be okay." I let out a sigh of relief at his reassurance, but the pain in my chest flared reminding me I had something brewing in my chest.

"Uh, Bella? Did James rape you?" The tremor in Edward's voice belied the calmness of his exterior façade.

"No," I scoffed terribly relieved before I whispered, "but he was trying to when you got here." He blew out a huge sigh of relief. I smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own.

He turned his attention, once again to my body. Now that my wrist was no longer pressed into my chest, Edward gently pushed my torn dress aside to assess the damage done to my torso. His cool fingers gingerly pressed into my side around the ribs that made contact with James's knee. I hissed at the pain when he hit a particularly tender spot.

"Does it hurt worse there?" Edward said in response, his eyes searching mine for my answer. I nodded, breathing through my nose as I tried to control my reactions to the pain.

"Are you feeling a sense of pressure in your chest?"

"Yes and I can't seem... to catch my breath." Edward turned around looking for Emmett. I had almost forgotten that Emmett was still giving James the pounding of his life. It wasn't until I turned my attention to them that I became aware of the sights and sounds of that one-sided struggle.

"Emmett. Get my bag! Hurry!" Edward sounded like he was in agony. He shouldn't suffer and I wanted to ease his pain. I tried to lift my arm, but more pain shot through my body. I tried to contain the gasp, but couldn't. Edward's head whipped around at the sound.

"Sh, love. I'll take care of you. I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise." Again I tried to smile, but was overcome by another wave of pain. So, I closed my eyes instead.

I heard Emmett's fist come in contact with James in an unusually loud manner before hearing someone hit the floor with a thud.

"I'll be right back," Emmett said, his voice disappearing quickly as he left the room.

I opened my eyes again and found Edward staring at my face. His face was fearful before he quickly hid it away. I felt uneasy. However, as quickly as that feeling came, it was drowned out by an overwhelming sense of shame and I started to cry.

I was never more grateful that Edward was here, but I had not intended for him to see me like this, not now. He saw me last spring, but I was not this broken, this battered. I was just some anonymous abused woman back then. However, to have him see me this way, now, was just too much. A feeling of worthlessness welled up inside of me.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you again." Edward tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head in denial. "That's not it," I choked out before my body shuddered. "I never wanted you to see me like this. I'm broken, hideous and wor–"

"Don't you ever call yourself that!" Edward's angry outburst cut through my shamed confession. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, even now. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Nothing is going to change how I see you. This is not you, Bella. This is what someone did to you. These wounds will heal." His face glowed with his love for me as he touched my cheek. A sob of relief escaped my lips and I nodded my head.

"I thought I'd lost you." His whisper was tortured and choked as he gazed into my eyes and I found myself lost in their depths. Unfortunately, Emmett cleared his throat and ruined the moment.

"Uh, here's your bag." The corner of the bed shifted slightly when Emmett set the big black duffle bag down. "Do you need my help or should I help find Tori?"

"No, I'm going to need your help," Edward said quietly as he turned to dig through the bag. He had a stethoscope in his hand when turned back toward me.

"Emmett. Will you to get on the other side of Bella there?" Edward motioned for him to come around to my left side. "Be careful of her wrist," he added.

"Bella, do you think you can sit up? I need to listen to your lungs and heart." I nodded. "Okay. Emmett and I will help you sit up. I want you to relax and let us do the work for you." Edward was all business.

"Em, put you hands here and here. Once she's upright, you will need to support her so she doesn't fall over. Be careful not to touch her right side," he said before he turned to me. "Are you ready, love?"

I tried to take a deep breath to prepare myself, but was unsuccessful. "I think so." I looked into Edward's face and found the reassurance I needed that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, on three." Edward slid his hand under my shoulder blade and another on top of my shoulder to steady me. Emmett placed his hands on me in a similar manner.

"One… two… three." As soon as they started to lift me, the pain radiated out from my side causing me to suck in a sharp breath. Emmett slowed his upward motion a bit, catching my eyes with a wary glance. I grimaced and nodded to him that it was okay to continue. I pursed my lips together afraid if I opened my mouth, I would cry out in agony. The pain abated to a slow ache as soon as I was upright and the pressure in my chest shifted.

"How do you feel?" Edward's voice drew my eyes to him. I sucked in some air, but found I still could not get any more air than before.

"My side still hurts… It's still hard to… breathe. But… the pressure… in my chest… has shifted… lower I think." I wasn't sure if I could explain the feeling and it was hard to talk when I couldn't breathe.

Edward nodded and put the stethoscope in his ears. "Bella, I'm going to listen to your heart. Breathe as normal as you can. When I tell you to inhale, I want you to take several breaths – as deep as you can."

"Emmett, hold on to her. Don't let her fall." Emmett nodded in agreement. Edward placed the stethoscope against my chest and I flinched back. He looked at me alarmed.

I looked at him sheepishly and smiled a little. "Sorry… cold." Edward chuckled lightly. He shook his head before placing the cold stethoscope back against my chest again to listen to my heart. He listened to my heart from several locations on my chest and back, before he asked me to inhale deeply. That was harder to do, since the only breathing I could do was approaching the shallow side of things. Edward glanced over to Emmett and they exchanged a worried stare.

"What is it?" I looked between Emmett and Edward, wondering what kind of mind reading these two were doing. I felt them slowly lower me back down onto the bed and I screwed my eyes shut, groaning at the pain the movement caused.

"Hey, the ambulance is coming up the road." My eyes snapped open at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Bella, how are you holding up?" Jasper looked at me and inhaled sharply, taking in my appearance. My body was jealous of that deep breath. I gave him a half-hearted grimace.

"Where's Tori?" said Emmett.

"I don't know. I lost her." Jasper shook his head in defeat. "Maybe the Sedona Police Department can do a better job with a manhunt. It's pretty dark and I don't think she'll get very far."

Jasper glanced over at James, lying unconscious on the floor near the door. "Is he still alive?"

Emmett's face erupted into a grin. "Yeah, but he's pretty messed up. No permanent damage though." Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"How close is the ambulance?" asked Edward, cutting Jasper and Emmett's exchange short.

"Maybe a minute. Why?" Jasper glanced at me quickly before he looked back at Edward.

"Can you get the paramedics in here as soon as possible? Let them know we have a possible tension pneumothorax and need to perform a needle thoracotomy." I realized Edward was referring to my injuries, and I did not like the sound of the medical terms he was using, especially the one that followed the word needle.

"I'm on it." Jasper rushed out of the room.

"Edward?" I whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." I gave him my best 'death glare' and he chuckled until Emmett slapped him upside the head garnering an indignant 'hey' from Edward.

"Don't treat her like a child. What does it mean – in English?" I felt my lips tug into a smile when Emmett took Edward down a notch.

Edward sighed in resignation and looked at me. "I'll tell you, but have to promise me you will not panic. You need to keep your breathing as normal as possible." I nodded in agreement and so did Emmett. Edward glared at his brother.

"I believe you have a punctured lung. With every breath you take, your lung is leaking air into your chest cavity. Because you can't exhale the air out of your chest cavity, the pressure is building. The air is displacing your lung which is collapsing as we speak. That is why you're finding it difficult to breath. I can relieve the pressure in your chest with a needle before we put you in the ambulance." The news of my injury washed over me like a clammy blanket and I felt faint. He conveniently left out any vital details about whether this was life threatening. However, I was pretty confident that my injuries could cause my death.

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe." Edward gently nudged my shoulder and I let out the breath I was holding. I took a shaky breath and forced myself to relax.

"This way. She's in here." I looked toward Jasper as he directed the paramedics through the doorway. They had a stretcher and various bags and equipment.

I glanced up at Edward, feeling worried about what they would be doing and the pain I would be feeling. Edward gave my right hand a gentle squeeze before he released it to talk to the paramedics. I closed my eyes, waiting as Edward introduced himself and filled them in on my condition.

"Bella?" My eyes flew open at Edward's voice. The concern in his face eased into a tight smile when we made eye contact. "I'm going to lift you onto the stretcher."

"Okay…" Talking was getting more difficult and the pain from my chest was starting to radiate to my back and arms. "Chest… is… hurting… more… left… side…," I gasped out my short sentence.

"I know, love. As soon as I get you on the stretcher, we'll take care of that." I nodded in agreement before I gritted my teeth in preparation for Edward to lift me. I let out a strangled gasp of pain when Edward gently lifted my broken body into his arms.

"Put! Her! Down!" My body started to tremble before my mind even registered that it was James shouting. Everyone in the room froze. I looked toward the voice to confirm my fears. My breathing started to quicken.

There was James standing in the doorway of the bedroom with gun trained on Edward and me. His face looked a little like raw meat from the pounding he received. One eye was starting to swell and his mouth and ear were bleeding. If it were not for that familiar icy stare that met and held my eyes, I would not have recognized James. Edward started to take a step in the direction of the stretcher.

"I said put her down!" James bellowed never breaking the hold of his eyes on me. Edward looked at the stretcher and back at James. "On the bed," James ground out and he spit the blood from his mouth onto the floor to his side. He wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"Damn it, James! She needs medical attention," Edward growled back, his body tense and coiled as if ready to spring into action at any minute. As much as I wanted to look away, I found my eyes unwilling to break free from the power James seemed to have over me – so sure if I did, he would kill Edward for no other reason.

"Put her down." The sound of the gun cocking left no doubt in all of our minds that James was not going to bargain. The pain, fear and lack of oxygen were starting to make my head swimand my eyes fluttered shut for a brief seconds. That was all it took to break the hold James's eyes had on me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward to find him staring with his mouth open at James for a moment before he looked down at me. "I'm sorry, love." He lowered his head to my ear before saying, "This is going to hurt."

Three things happened. Someone shouted 'down,' I found myself on the bed with Edward on top of me, and the sound of several gunshots echoed throughout the room.

Edward's body stiffened on top of mine and I let out a strangled scream. Did James shoot Edward? The pain from the jostling movement and Edward's body pressing down on top of me was just too much. Slipping into the oblivion of unconsciousness, my last thoughts were of Edward.

**********

_I had a lovely sense of floating. I felt carefree and well rested. My mind was unfettered and able to wander in and out of the many doors of my memory, blending one thought into another._

_The earliest images of my mother fluttered through, glimpses really of her soft brown hair, warm smile and kind hazel eyes. It was only in my dreams that I could really remember what she looked like anymore, when my subconscious mind was free to pull her images out of my early childhood memories._

_These images of my mother swirled together with those of my childhood friends only to abruptly flash to my fish. It was my first and last pet, having been unable to keep it alive._

_Ah… fishing with my dad… how I hated and yet secretly loved it at the same time._

_Sirens around in my ears and a paramedic mumbling medical jargon filtered through my mind. I felt uneasy._

What was that?

_However, before I could ponder on it the scene changed…_

_Funny arguments with my dad over what movie to watch for our Thursday pizza-flick night usually ended with us compromising on a movie neither one of us really wanted to watch. I realized years later it was not the movies I recalled, but the fun times I had with Charlie._

_Out of nowhere a velvet voice said, "Bella, breathe." I started to smile at that until the voice continued, "This is going to hurt." I frowned._

Where did that come from?

_Ryan Baker's face popped up – my first kiss. I was fourteen, he was sixteen and soooo dreamy with his light brown hair and caramel-colored eyes. But, his face started to change, getting older, his hair lighter, and his eyes bluer. I started to feel uncomfortable with the new face before me. But, before I could make out who it was, I found myself in a different memory._

_My last day of high school, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley got in a fight over who was going to ask me to the after-graduation party. Only to have Justin Shipley ask and me accept while they fought. Then someone hit me with a resounding 'slap' that thrust me into the next scene._

_Charlie watching sports from his recliner in the living room. Suddenly he looked up and, in a loud voice that seemed familiar but was not his own, said "Get down!" Out of no where Charlie was standing in front of me with his gun drawn and pointing it at someone behind me. I was beyond confused. I don't remember this ever happening._

_The same velvet voice from earlier called my name again. "Bella, just hold on – everything's going to be okay." I turned toward the voice and saw _him_ and I smiled._

_Edward._

_Edward._

Edward!

My eyes flew open, only to clamp shut against the annoying overhead light hurting my eyes. I started to inhale deeply but found it slightly difficult and a little more than painful. Wincing through my discomfort, I noticed the smell of disinfectant, illness and sterility. It smelled like a hospital in here. I slowly opened my eyes and confirmed my suspicions.

_Yep, a hospital. Why am I here?_

I glanced around. I found I was in a room with yellow walls and faded pink curtains on the windows. There were a couple of boxy chairs upholstered in the same faded fabric as the curtains. I felt something tugging on my face, but when I went to lift my right hand, I felt at tugging sensation there as well.

I looked down and that's when I saw him. Or rather, his face.

_Edward._

My mind praised his name reverently, as if it was a prayer to the Almighty.

Sitting close to my bed in one of the chairs in the room, his upper body was slumped over the side of my mattress near my hip. His arms were crossed on the bed with his head resting on them for support. His bronze hair was a mess. His gray t-shirt and faded blue jeans were wrinkled as if they had been slept in. The sight elicited a smile from my lips, but strangely enough, the movement caused my face to ache a bit. It reminded me there was something on my face. I brought my hand up and discovered an oxygen tube running under my nose.

I brought my hand back down and ignored the throb from my cheek while I took in Edward's tired features as he slept. That favorite little snore of his graced my ears. When I lightly brushed back the loose curls of his hair scattered across his forehead, I saw the IV line attached to my arm. Then I noticed Edward's black eye and started to worry what had happened to him.

These thoughts stopped immediately as I realized I was the one lying in a hospital bed. I scanned my body quickly and found my left wrist covered with a heavy bandage. The right side of my chest ached and I noticed some bruising on my arms. There was an array of monitors and other unknown equipment beeping near the head of my bed.

_What in the world happened to me?_

I knew the man keeping vigil at my bedside would have the answers. Gazing back down at Edward, _my Edward_, I brushed my fingers through his hair hoping to wake him slowly.

"Un… That feels so good, love," he mumbled as a sexy crooked smile graced his lips. I continued to caress his scalp lightly, waiting for him to become a little more coherent. A few seconds later, his eyes fluttered open and stared into mine.

"Bella," he sighed giving me a relieved smile. "How do you feel, love?" He slowly sat up pulling my hand out of his hair and bringing it to his lips before gently kissing the palm of my hand.

"Edward," I croaked, my voice sounding like gravel. He released my hand before reaching over to grab the cup off the nightstand beside my bed.

"Here, love. Drink this." He brought a straw up to my lips. I took a small sip and then another larger one relishing in the cool liquid sliding down the back of my throat making it feel almost normal again. When I had had enough, he put the cup back.

I could not resist the pull to touch him, so I reached out again and cupped his cheek with my hand. He relaxed before he closed his eyes and leaned into the connection, covering my hand with his.

"I love you." My voice was thick with emotion and tears stung my eyes. Edward opened his eyes and gazed at me, his eyes full of love. Feeling broken and vulnerable, yet at the same time loved and relieved, a sob rose up from my throat and I started to cry. However, as soon as I did, I felt pain radiate from my right side causing me to quietly hiss.

"Sh, Bella. I love you. Everything's okay. You're safe now." Edward cradled my face with his hands and gently brushed the tears from my face with his thumbs. He leaned in and tenderly kissed my quivering lips. My body relaxed from his touch.

"What happened?" I whispered through my sniffles, this time my voice sounding a little better. He eyed me warily for a moment, and I searched his tired face for an indication as to why my brain wasn't presenting me with this information instead.

"What do you remember?" Edward asked bringing his hands back down to hold mine.

"I… er… um, I don't know. Let me think. I remember going to school, talking to Jessica about the flo…" My voice trailed off as the memories started to flood my mind. I closed my eyes and inhaled quickly. _James! James was here! No, wait… What happened? _I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me intently as the memories bombarded my psyche. My breathing picked up causing pain to radiate from my right side again. I stiffened and groaned in response but quickly pushed the ache aside.

"Where's James? Is he still out there?" I could hear one of the monitors frantically beeping on the other side of my bed.

Edward's eyes darted to the monitor before returning to mine. "Calm down, love. James is dead." I stared at him in disbelief for a moment. He started to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand helping me to calm my stress. I was still finding it difficult to breathe, but pushed that aside as well.

_James was dead. Dead!_

"How?" I panted out, not quite able to wrap my head around the idea.

"After James pulled the gun, Jasper let me know he was behind me. When James spoke, Jasper told me to lunge for the bed. Jasper shot James three times. One of the bullets completely severed his carotid artery and he bled out before we reached the hospital." My last lucid thought of that night was Edward covering my body with his to protect me from James.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How's your head?" I reached out to inspect him but Edward grabbed my hand and chuckled. Other than his black eye and a few scratches, I didn't see any other injuries on him.

"I'm fine, love. Maybe a bruised ego, but nothing I won't recover from." He smiled at me and I let out a relieved sigh.

Then another thought struck me and I gasped at the implications.

"Did you have to work on James? Try to save…" I couldn't finish, the words refused to come out of my mouth. That had to be awful.

"No, love. The paramedics worked on him. I don't think I could have remained objective. Besides, I had your injuries to contend with. You were fighting your own battle against death," he said as his face took on a haunted look and my heart suffered with him.

"How serious are my injuries?" I whispered, not sure if I wanted him to relive them. And, to be honest, I was a little scared to hear how bad off I really was. Edward took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"Both bones in your left arm were broken just above the wrist, your knee was probably sprained, you have a slight concussion and you have a lot of bruising." He took another deep breath, signaling that this was just as hard, if not harder, for him. He gave me a sad smile before continuing, "Two of your ribs were broken, badly. One of them punctured your right lung and caused a tension pneumothorax. After you passed out, I performed a needle thoracotomy. Do you remember me telling you about this? It's where I insert a need –"

"Yeah, I remember," I quickly interrupted him, not wanting to think about big needles boring into my chest cavity. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Why is it still hard to breathe? Oh and why does my right side hurt so much?" I furrowed my brow. _Shouldn't I be feeling a little better?_

Edward frowned. "Are you still in pain? I'll have the nurse give you more medication." He started to search for the nurse's call button, but I stopped him.

"Can it wait? I want to hear everything first." He gave me another disapproving look. "Please, just for a minute," I pouted, knowing he would cave. But, in all honesty, I just wanted to spend time with Edward. He was my lifeline and I _needed_ him right now, more than he would ever know.

"Okay, but only for a little while. You really need your rest. You've been through a lot, Bella. And, you body needs to recover. It will be a long time before you feel like your old self again." I could hear Dr. Masen taking over and I grinned at how sexy he sounded. Edward returned my grin and chuckled. He knew what I was thinking.

"Your lung was partially collapsed, but not fully – that's good. You are short of breath because your lung is still trying to expand on its own. We had to do surgery on your wrist and chest to repair the damage. We wired your ribs back together and repaired the tear in your lung, but you still have a chest tube in place for the time being in case your lung reopens. We don't want your chest cavity to fill with air again." Edward held my hand and continued with the soothing circles.

"Wow. How long have I been here?" I asked, a little distracted by the fact that my injuries were so extensive.

"Three days. You've been unconscious for most of it." Edward smirked at my expression as I blinked at that revelation. It certainly didn't feel like three days.

"I don't really remember anything after the gun shot," I scoffed a little, shaking my head in disbelief.

"No surprise. You've been on morphine most of the time. Which reminds me…" Edward's voice trailed off as he pushed the call button for the nurse. I glared at him, but decided it wasn't worth the fight. I really was starting to feel the throbbing in my chest. He let the nurse know I was ready for more pain meds.

"Did you do the surgery?" I started to grin at him, but found it hurt too much.

"No, but I did get to scrub in and observe." He seemed happy about it.

"So you could say you know me inside and out, literally." Edward's soft laughter was music to my ears.

"Love, you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside." I shook my head at him.

"I highly doubt that. I'm pretty sure I look like quite the mess." I frowned at what I could only imagine my face looked like after the beating James gave me.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me than you do at this moment." Edward's words and adoring smile left no doubt as to the sincerity of his belief in that statement. He caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of his love for a moment.

"So, James is dead. Wow. This is surreal. I guess I don't need that divorce anymore." Laughing softly I squeezed Edward's hand. He beamed at me before I continued, "So how do you feel about widows?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with one starting right now," Edward said, his eyes shining with adoration and love. He gently took my face between his hands and kissed me senseless while the monitor by my bed beeped wildly.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whew! That was extra long AND a little early. But eh, I'm leaving to go camping for the weekend, so Happy Memorial Day Weekend – Early!

Just the Epilogue is left where I will answer the question about what happened to Victoria. It just didn't seem something that was important enough for Edward and Bella to be discussing in this scene. There were more pressing things for them to say here. Now, If there are any questions you want answered in the Epilogue that I haven't cleared up so far, either ask it in a review or send me a PM. I do plan to tie up the lose ends in the Epilogue, but I'm not perfect, so a few reminders would be nice. (; You all have been good to ask those questions of me when I miss something important in the story. Thanks for keeping me on my toes!

**I wanted to send out a teaser, but I got sick and then had to scramble to get this chappie done in time. So sorry! Instead I will send out a heart-felt thanks to everyone who has read, put me on alert, added me to their favorites and especially to those who reviewed or pm'd me! You don't know how much of a gift it is to hear what you think of my story. I appreciate all your support!**

**I also want to send out a special thanks to Pochacco906 and blackgem88 for once again keeping my typos and weird grammar down to a minimum. Thanks ladies! **

**Please, please, please forgive me if I got anything wrong concerning the medical aspect of this chapter. My marketing degree won't pass for a medical degree now matter how much I spin it. - Savagewoman  
**


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not to me… sigh.I also don't own _Sleeping with the Enemy._ The book belongs to Nancy Price and the movie belongs to Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.

**

* * *

**

Sleeping with a Monster

_  
Previously…_

"_Well, to be honest, I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with one starting right now," Edward said, his eyes shining with adoration and love. He gently took my face between his hands and kissed me senseless while the monitor by my bed beeped wildly._

**  
Chapter 40 – Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

**2 ½ Weeks Later**

"Rose. Esme. What can I do to help?" They were fluttering around the whole kitchen trying to get everything ready for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Oh no! You're banned from the kitchen – doctor's orders," Rose answered as she pushed me from the kitchen laughing.

"Both doctors," Esme chuckled and shook her head at me.

"Edward!" I called but winced at the pain in my side from the effort. I looked across the room at Edward and realized he had seen my reaction.

_Busted!_

"I don't think so, love. I saw that." Edward looked at me pointedly as he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. He was taking his doctor duties a bit too far in my opinion.

From the moment I got home from the hospital a week and a half ago, he'd been hovering, acting as if I was made of glass. And, to make matters worse, Esme, who had come out as soon as she heard what happened, was still at our house waiting on us to take care of me. I would never admit it to him – well not yet, anyway – that my recovery was going slower than I had expected. However, I kept up the brave front. It made me uncomfortable to have people wait on me hand and foot. Esme had already done so much for me to begin with.

"Besides, the only thing you can do with one hand is stir things. I think they've got it under control," Carlisle said, reminding me of the only outward indicators that remained of James's attack. I still had plenty of turmoil and trauma roiling around on the inside. Of course, this caused Dr. Colton to increase the frequency and focus of my sessions with her in order to help me deal with the effects the ordeal had rendered on my psyche. Edward smirked at my petulant child act before he kissed the top of my head.

As soon as Edward and I arrived at Emmett and Rose's home, the appetizing smells of dinner overpowered my senses. My appetite was finally starting to return and I was looking forward to eating. And, to be honest, I couldn't wait to get back in the kitchen again. I never realized how much I enjoyed cooking and working in the kitchen until it wasn't _allowed_.

"I'm just tired of feeling so useless. I feel fine. I don't see why I can't help." I didn't want to whine, but I was tired of hearing the word 'no' all the time.

"Because you have to keep me company. I'm always banned from the kitchen," Alice announced with a wink as she and Jasper walked into the room.

"That's because you can't cook to save you life!" Edward laughed. She shot him a dirty look but ignored his comment. Jasper laughed softly beside me, shaking his head.

"You're looking much better, Bella," Jasper said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"See! Even Jasper thinks I'm doing well." I gave Edward a playful glare, but couldn't contain my smile.

"I know, love." Edward winked at me as Alice pulled me over to the couch.

"So tell me the latest news," Alice said as she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Edward and Jasper joined us on the couch, settling in to watch the football game playing on TV. I noticed Esme had abandoned the kitchen to sit down next to Carlisle on the other couch.

"Jasper tells me they haven't found Victoria yet. How does that make you feel?" Alice's voice held a note of genuine concern.

"Peachy," I said with fake enthusiasm but then I sighed. "Not good. I don't know what she'll do. I'm hoping she'll move on and forget about me, James, and the whole fiasco." I felt a knot of tension start to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you think she'll try anything?" Esme asked while Alice started to play with my hair, combing her fingers through it. I had to admit, it felt wonderful and helped ease some of the apprehension.

"I hope not, but honestly, I don't know her so I guess anything's possible. Hopefully her desire to hurt me died with James." As I finished speaking, I glanced up at Edward who gave me a reassuring smile.

"So… Are you excited about the will?" Alice had a mischievous smile on her face.

I groaned. "God, no! I can't imagine what James left me. Besides, I really don't want _anything_ from him."

"Yeah, but I hear he was loaded." Alice's voice had a singsong lilt to it that annoyed me at the moment. I turned my head and looked at her causing her to release my hair.

"Yes, Alice, he was loaded, as you put it," I sighed in aggravation. I didn't want everyone to think I had married James for his money. The news media had explored this avenue when they caught hold of my story. I didn't like the implications. Some of the tabloids painted me as a gold digger and _suggested_ that I got what I deserved.

"Well, think about it. Technically, you were still his wife when he died. Maybe he never got around to amending his will after he thought you died. You could get everything."

"I don't want it," I sneered through clenched teeth.

"But think of all the shopping you could do!" Alice deadpanned.

"Alice!" Edward and I both said in surprise.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, Bella. It's not like you didn't earn it." Whether Alice meant it or not, that last statement hurt. It made me feel cheap. I didn't _earn_ anything – I endured.

Alice glanced at my expression and backpedaled, "Oh, Bella! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you really do deserve to have something wonderful." I smiled at her in understanding and took a deep breath. Edward gave my hand a squeeze and I turned to look at him.

"I've already got something wonderful," I said as I caressed Edward's cheek.

"Aw, aren't they sick, Jazz?" Alice teased.

"Terminal," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the game on the television.

"You could do some real good with all that money, you know," Alice pressed again.

"Alice," I warned. I was tired of this topic. I just wanted James and his money to go away.

"Yeah, you could donate to some worthwhile causes," Carlisle added.

_Great another one._

"I think you should put a bounty on Redding's head." Edward mumbled under his breath. I couldn't hold back my snicker.

"Oh, don't get me started on Larry Redding. I can't believe he didn't help you! He knew where you were, long before the boys got there and he stood by and did nothing." The growl in Esme's voice surprised me. But, her reference to Edward, Emmett and Jasper as _boys_ made me smile inside – always the mother.

"I know," I agreed, shaking my head in bewilderment before I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder snuggling into his side.

"I'm not agreeing with what he did, but I'm glad that he at least pointed us in the right direction. Without him, we would have never found you," Edward said with a shudder.

"Can you bring him up on charges?" Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"No. He's covered his tracks too well. The phone he was using was a prepaid throw away phone. We can't even tie him to James. We only have Edward's word that it was Larry," Jasper said finally joining in the conversation.

"Hey everyone. Ben and Angela are here!" Emmett announced as he walked into the room. Rose was carrying Ben, Jr. I watched her, amazed at how natural she looked holding Angela's three month old. Rose and Emmett's eyes met and I witnessed a subtle exchange that made me wonder…

Edward gave my knee a squeeze distracting me from Rose and Emmett. He stood up and offered me his hand. I almost didn't take it, but I didn't want everyone to see how tired I was getting. I took Edward's hand and stood up from the couch to greet my friends. I wobbled a tiny bit from the sudden head rush, but Edward was there to steady me. I gave him a grateful smile.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I know you don't feel nearly as well as you'd have everyone here believe."

I nodded in agreement, suddenly too tired to argue with him about it. "I just want to say hi to Ang and Ben. Then I think I'll lie down for a minute." During the course of my hospital stay, Angela and Ben developed a close acquaintance with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. It was a nice addition to the group and I was glad I was able to make s contribution to our little group. It helped having friends from my old life to remind me of my life before James.

After saying 'hi' to Ang and Ben, Edward led me to the guest room for a nap. I couldn't deny how tired I was. When Edward said my recovery would take six to eight weeks, he wasn't kidding.

After I crawled onto the bed, I looked up at him and then patted the spot next to me. "Hold me until I fall asleep?" A lazy grin spread out across his face. He crawled onto the bed next to me and took me in his arms. I felt his chest rumble with soft laughter.

"Care to share?" I said as I propped myself up on my elbow so I could look at his amused face.

His grin widened and his eyes sparkled. "We should repay Emmett and Rose back for having sex in our bed."

"Edward!" I smacked him on the shoulder but then I smirked at him. "Maybe when I'm feeling a little better." His laughter filled the room.

"When you're feeling better." His eyes darkened as he pressed me back into the mattress. His kiss was passion filled and left me breathless. He pulled away and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Get some rest, love."

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest. "I'm washing their sheets first…"

Edward laughed again before he said, "Go to sleep, Bella."

"Ew! We didn't sleep in the same unwashed sheets they were…" Edward's snort cut me off.

"Oh no! I changed them while you were in the shower." I let out a huge sigh of relief before I drifted off.

An hour later, I awoke to Edward peppering my face with kisses. "Ready for Thanksgiving?"

I nodded and stretched my arms above my head, but quickly retracted when I felt the catch in my side – _stupid broken ribs_.

"Still hurting?" I smiled as _Dr. Masen_ made his presence known as he moved to probe my side. I swatted his hands away with a playful smile.

"Yeah, just a bit. Mostly with sudden movements, but it's getting better." Sat up and swung my legs over the side just as my stomach growled.

"I'm glad to see you appetite returning. Let's get you fed." I took Edward's outstretched hand and he led me into the dining room where everyone else had congregated.

The dinner presentation was gorgeous. Rose and Esme had outdone themselves, from the china, crystal and table decorations to the actual food. The scene looked like it belonged on the cover of a magazine.

After everyone took their seats and Carlisle gave thanks for the meal, Emmett started banging his knife on Rose's nice crystal. This earned him a slap up side the head.

"Break that you'll be hurting in more ways than one," she warned.

"But I want to make an _announcement,_" he said giving her a knowing look. Rose smiled and nodded before they both turned to look at the rest of us.

"What announcement?" Esme eyed them suspiciously.

That's when it hit me. I felt a big grin break out on my face and I gave Edward's hand squeeze. He looked at me and returned my smile with a confused one of his own. I just nodded toward his brother and sister-in-law.

"We're going to have a baby!" Emmett no sooner got out the word 'baby' before Esme and Alice both jumped up and screamed, startling Carlisle and Jasper.

"How far along are you?" Angela asked Rose above the cacophony of noise coming from Esme and Alice.

"About three months." Rose was glowing.

Emmett leaned over to Edward and winked. "Thanks for the use of your bed. We're pretty sure that's where junior was conceived."

Edward's lips tightened into a straight line as he tried to scowl at his brother, but I could clearly see that Edward's happiness for his brother shining through. He gave up and smiled at Emmett before congratulating him.

He leaned into me, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered, "Are you feeling better yet?" He pulled back and smirked at me with an evil glint in his eye.

I laughed and nodded my head.

********

**Two Months Later**

"Bella!" The sound of Edward's voice echoing off the walls of our home brought a smile to my face.

"In here!" I called out to him. I looked up from my spot on the floor of our bedroom just in time to see Dr. Sexy stride into the room. _I wonder how long it would take to get him out of those scrubs._

He stopped at the dresser and casually leaned up against it. His face erupted into that damned crooked smile I found so irresistible. His eyes were full of mischief as he continued to watch me wordlessly and I felt a little self-conscious.

"What?" He was almost vibrating and his smile was contagious. I laughed at him, perplexed as he continued to watch me pull things off the bookshelf in our room.

He pushed off the dresser and sauntered over to me. As I watched him approach, my brow furrowed at his strange behavior. Something was up. He reached down to pull me up and wrap his arms around me, holding me close.

"How was your day?" Before he even finished asking, I saw his eyes go from sparkling mischief to smoldering desire. My answer was lost as his mouth crashed down onto mine in a passionate kiss. We both knew where this was going.

An unexpected giggle of utter happiness bubbled up inside me. I felt his lips curl up in a smile against mine. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What's so funny about my kisses?" Edward sported a playful pout as he feigned a wounded ego. I hugged him closer as I looked up into his face.

"That, my dear Edward, was a laugh of happiness." I smiled tracing his pouty lower lip with my finger. "So what's up?" He pulled my hand closer to his mouth and kissed my palm.

"We got it," he said nonchalantly, but the big shit-eating grin that appeared on his face completely undermined his casual attitude. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Got what?" I said pulling out of his embrace to continue boxing up the books from the bookshelf. However, Edward still had a hold of my hand so I didn't get very far. I looked back at him. Even if I had no idea what he was talking about, the excitement emanating from him was contagious and I felt my smile mirror his.

"Bella. We got the house." As soon as the meaning of his words sunk in, I squealed and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He caught me taking a step back, laughing at my excitement. I planted a big kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"But I thought the deal was dead in the water." I gazed at my amazing man.

"Apparently the sellers had a change of heart at the last minute. We can move in at the end of the month." Edward was watching my reactions, but I could see he was just as excited as I was.

"Really!" I was squealing like Alice at a Manolo Blahnik clearance sale.

"Wow. That's only two weeks away. Edward!" He laughed again walking us over to the dresser and sitting me down on top. He never broke his hold on my waist and I kept my legs lightly wrapped around him holding him close.

"Why don't you give Esme a call later and you two can plan how you want to decorate the place. Maybe the both of you could take a quick trip to Seattle to get things settled. It'll be easier to paint and make a few changes before we move the furniture in."

"True, but I've got so much to do to get ready for the move," I said frowning.

"Don't worry. This is my last week at the hospital. Then I'm your willing slave." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before continuing, "Besides, it's not like you have to go to work."

"Thanks for reminding me," I scowled at him. "I still can't believe I got fired. I've never been fired from anything."

After the school board found out about my false identity, they put me on paid administrative leave pending a review. They rendered their decision just after the Thanksgiving Break. They stated that 'although they understood the necessity of my deception, they could not over look the fact that I had misrepresented myself.' The use of an alias and the forged documents Charlie had provided just made the situation worse. The deciding factor was the possible danger I posed to the children I was teaching. They could not overlook the fact that had James decided to come after me at school, someone could have been hurt. Finally, they stated that they could no longer turn a blind eye to my deception. On the plus side, they were now taking a closer look at their background check policies and procedures. If I fooled the system, there could be others.

_Let the witch hunt begin._

"Sorry, Love. But, look at it this way. It will make it easier to get us all packed up for the move to Seattle."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Besides, it's not like you haven't had offers galore for book deals, movies, talk shows. Face it Bella, if you decide to pursue any of this, you will be too busy to think about teaching." He was trying to get me to see the bright side of things.

"I'm not interested in any of that. Well, maybe the book part," I admitted with a little smile.

"I like some of the ideas about using all the money James left you for outreach programs for battered women. I especially like the idea of early prevention by educating school-aged girls about the dangers and their options if they ever find themselves in an abusive relationship." I could tell he was sincere – not that is surprised me. He had helped both Rose and me in similar situations.

"I never wanted any of his money. It's hard, you know. After I left him, I never wanted to have any part from him in my life. And now, I'm stuck with more money than I know what to do with. I feel like it still ties me to him." I gave him a wry smile.

"I know, Love. But, whether you like it or not, the money is yours now, and you get to decide what happens to it. I find it ironic that all the money James had and used to torment you can now be used to help others in a similar situation. It's a nice way to get revenge," he smiled before he skimmed his nose along my jaw.

"Revenge was never a good reason to be a… a philanthropist, you know." I was trying to keep my wits about me, but Edward's lips were trailing kisses down my neck.

He pulled back and looked at me. "You know what I mean, Bella. It's the ultimate irony and it will help those who need it."

I sighed in agreement. "Yah, I get it."

"That donation you made in Larry Redding's sister's name was priceless." Edward laughed. "If that wasn't the nicest way to get revenge, I don't know what is."

A few weeks ago, I made a rather large donation to a women's shelter in the Miami-Dade area in honor of Jenna Redding, sister to Miami resident Larry Redding. With the recent national press coverage of my harrowing experience, most stories involving domestic abuse received more attention then usual. Therefore, a sizeable donation in the name of domestic abuse made the headlines. Larry Redding was the unwilling recipient of a lot, and I mean a lot, of attention – especially his business. He was scrambling to do damage control, trying to draw the attention off himself and his company before the true nature of his dealings became known. His business was inundated with requests to help the down trodden and weak – not the richest of customers – while driving away his more lucrative customers who didn't want the nature of their needs to become known. I hit him where it would do the most damage, his wallet, while at the same time honoring his sister who died at the hands of an abusive husband.

I paused for a moment. I didn't want talk of James, his money or Larry Redding to spoil the excitement for our new home. I gave Edward a sly little smile and he cocked one eyebrow at me, his smile matching mine.

"So are you ready to be my slave now?" His smile grew as he lowered his head and resumed kissing my neck.

"Mm. What did you have in mind?" he mumbled against my skin as he nuzzled my collarbone. I was too lost in what he was doing to answer as a shiver ran through my body as he nipped and kissed the crook of my neck. Edward chuckled lightly at my reaction to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly scraped my nails over his scalp causing him to hum at the sensation.

When he finally brought his lips to mine, I attacked him passionately. As our kissing escalated, so did our movements on the dresser. We didn't pay attention to what we were knocking off until my glass of lemonade spilled. It soaked my pants and spilled down into the open drawer on Edward's side of the dresser.

"Oh, Shit!" Edward exclaimed his face flushed. "Sorry, Love." He gave me a chagrinned smile as he quickly slid me off the dresser.

"Quick, grab another towel or something!" I flung open his top drawer in an attempt to keep the lemonade from pooling on the carpet. Edward disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before he returned with a towel.

"Here, let me get that." Edward winked at me as he started to mop up the spill. I started to fling his wet clothing out of the dresser and into the hamper.

As I grabbed a pile of his boxers, I felt something hit my foot. I looked down to see what it was and my heart jumped into my throat. It was a blue ring box. I absent-mindedly dropped the boxers in my hands onto the carpet.

"You missed, love. The hamper is over here," Edward laughed as he continued to mop up the lemonade. I gave him a nervous smile before I knelt down to picked up the ring box.

_Could it be?_

"Edward?" I looked up at him as he wiped lemonade off the cover and spine of an unfortunate book that was sitting on top of the dresser.

"Hm?" he said still distracted from trying to save the top of the dresser from water damage. As the butterflies pelted my stomach, a feeling of love overwhelmed me for a moment as I watched him.

I wanted so much to open the ring box, amazed that something so small and unassuming could cause such powerful emotions to flood my system.

"Edward," I whispered.

His head snapped toward mine at the sound of my hushed voice. He gazed down at me and as he glanced to what was in my hand, a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh," he said sheepishly as his cheeks reddened. He slowly knelt down on the floor in front of me, refusing to look me in the eye. He covered my hands with his before he gently took the ring box from my hands.

"I… a… damn it," Edward cursed as ran his hand though his hair. He was _nervous_. "This isn't how I… I wanted it be a romantic… I had planned… Bella, I'm sorry. I should have known that the top drawer of the dresser wasn't a very good place to hide…" I pressed my fingers to his lips and halted his ranting. Edward had never hidden the fact that he wanted a future with me, and not just a future, but also a happily-ever-after. I knew this day would come soon enough, but it was a surprise nonetheless.

"It's okay." With my hand, I lifted his chin until his eyes met mine. When I finally had his full attention, I gave him a warm encouraging smile. I certainly wasn't disappointed, maybe surprised, but never disappointed. He returned my smile with a tentative one of his own. He pulled my hand down into his own, resting them in my lap.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," he chuckled softly as his brilliant green eyes held mine in a look so full of love, I had no hope or desire for them to release me, ever. "This wasn't how I planned on asking you, but for some reason this feels like the perfect moment." I gasped at the implications of what he was saying. My heart crashed against my rib cage.

_Oh! My! God! He's going to ask me now!_

"Bella, my Love. You are the woman I have been waiting for my whole life. You make me feel alive. I want to be a better man because of you. You are the love of my life, my soul mate. I want to spend a lifetime getting to know you and then I want to do it all over again." I reached up this time to caress his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

Then he turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand before he continued, "I want to build a life with you, have a family together, and grow old together side by side. I want to take care of you, love you for the rest of our lives. You have captured my heart and I love you. Please do me the honor of being my wife. Bella." His voice suddenly quieted as he said my name reverently, "Bella, will you marry me?" Edward's entire countenance glowed as if he were shining from within as he made his declaration to me. It wasn't until his image started to blur that I realized I was crying tears of joy.

In that moment, it didn't matter that I was barefoot, wearing an old Van Halen concert t-shirt and kneeling on the floor of our bedroom in lemonade soaked jeans. It didn't matter that Edward was wearing hospital scrubs, unshaven and looked exhausted from his twelve-hour shift. It didn't matter that my hair was in a sloppy ponytail and I didn't have a stitch of makeup on. It didn't matter to me that a candlelight dinner with a stringed quartet playing romantic music didn't accompany his proposal.

This was Edward declaring his love for me. It was honest and human and it was absolutely perfect. I wanted to shout my love for him from the rooftops. I wanted everyone to know that I loved this man and I belonged to him body and soul. As much as my heart wanted to sing of my love, my head decided to go with a more reserved response.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you. And I promise to love you forever," I managed to get out before my voice cracked with emotion. I heard the lid of the ring box creak as Edward opened it. I looked down at the exquisite diamond solitaire. I brought my right hand up to my mouth in surprise. The princess-cut diamond in the middle was stunning and was more than a caret in size. The band of the ring had sixteen smaller diamonds in a channel setting, eight on each side. It was all set in platinum.

I looked up at Edward who was watching me with the biggest smile on his face. He freed the ring from the satin-lined box as he gently brought my left hand forward. We both looked down at my trembling hand as he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit and even though I could sense its weight immediately, it felt natural, as if it had always belonged there.

I looked back up at Edward to find him watching me. "Oh, Edward. It's perfect. I love you!" I declared just before I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his smiling mouth.

We spent the rest of the afternoon making love, reaffirming our commitment to each other. Although it wasn't our first time together, it felt brand new. Whispering our feelings for each other while giving love and taking pleasure in each other. He was mine and I was his – forever.

********

**Five Years Later**

"Look, Mommy! I got dressed all by myself!" Chloe said proudly. I looked into my daughter's smiling face, her green eyes sparkling with her accomplishment. She had Edward's eyes. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her shirt was on wrong side out, shoes were on the wrong feet and that she'd forgotten to put on socks.

"Wow! What a big girl you are! Are you sure you're only three years old? 'Cuz I'm thinking you must be twelve. I'm so proud of you," I laughed as I pulled her up into my arms for an embrace. She hugged me fiercely before she wiggled around indicating she wanted down, having had enough of me. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to bed. She hopped up and patted the bed for me to sit down.

"I can't wait to tell Megan. Can we call Uncle Em and Aunt Rose now?" Chloe idolized her cousin. Megan Esme Masen was the spitting image of Rose and had the personality of Emmett. She was quite the handful at four and half years old. Chloe hung on her every word. We tried to get together as much as possible, but it still only amounted to a couple of times a year because of the distance between Seattle and Phoenix.

I felt a twinge of sadness for Rose and Emmett. A year after Megan was born, they started trying again for another baby. So far, they have been unable to conceive. Edward has even offered up our bed for inspiration.

"Sure honey." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed that familiar number in Arizona.

"Hey Rose, is Megan around?" I spoke to Rose and Megan at least every other day.

"_Sure. How are you doing? Any news yet?"_ Rose asked.

"Not yet. We're scheduled to find out today, so I'll call you again later with the results." My daughter tugged on my arm impatiently and I laughed. "Chloe is just itching to tell her cousin her latest accomplishment."

"_Alright, but I want to talk to you before these two hang-up."_ I handed the phone to Chloe who hopped off the bed and started to walk around the room, jabbering away with her cousin. I watched in amusement. They were two peas in a pod. I felt a little saddened that they didn't live closer, but that's just the way life goes sometimes.

"Yay!" Chloe squealed before she dropped the phone and ran to me.

"Chloe, the phone!" I chastised her.

"Megan's having a baby!" I looked at her for a moment before the meaning of her words hit me. I jumped up and grabbed the phone off the floor.

"Rose?" I heard a bunch of fumbling on the other end of the line before Megan yelled for her mom.

"_Wow, that had to be the shortest conversation those two have ever–,"_ Rose started to say, but my excitement didn't allow her to finish.

"You're having a baby!" I squealed no longer able to contain my exuberance.

Her soft chuckle came over the phone. _"Can you believe it? It only took us three years and lots of visits to fertility specialists to get it right this time."_

"How far along are you? Is Esme beside herself? Oh, and Jasper's got to be thrilled," I rambled.

"_I'm fourteen weeks along. And Bella, you're the first to know, besides Em and Meg, of course."_

"Oh, wow! Congratulations! Can I tell Edward or does Emmett want to do that? Although I should tell you, I don't know if Chloe can keep it a secret for long," I laughed.

"_It's okay. I know how crazy Edward's schedule is and Emmett's isn't much better with the expansion of his business. Who knows when those two boys well get a chance to talk?"_ she sighed happily.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose." It was funny to look back on the start of our relationship. Who knew we would become so close, sisters even.

"_Thanks. Well, I have to go. Call me later and tell me everything."_

"Will do." I hung up and turned find Chloe at my side, tugging on my pant leg.

"Mommy, tell me the 'mantic story." Her heart-shaped face looked up at me with the most innocent expression. I laughed softly.

"Hm. We don't have much time, but I think we can fit it in." I gave her a wink before I turned to retrieve it from the office.

"Mom," she said in a flat, know-it-all tone with one hand on her hip.

_And so it begins._ I was saddened that she called me mom instead of mommy. It was a sign that she was growing up, not to mention her tone of voice. Chloe was three going on sixteen.

"Here's the 'mantic book." She hauled the thick photo album up from her bookshelf and plunked it on the bed.

"Chloe Renee Masen." I raised one eyebrow at her, questioning how the wedding album managed to make its way in to her bedroom. She gave me a sheepish grin as she swung her arms back and forth.

I quickly scooped her up in my arms and tossed her on the bed. She let out a squeal of delight as she bounced on the bed, her long brown hair settling in a halo around her. I sat down crossed legged on the bed next to her. She clamored onto my lap, effectively kneeing me in the stomach.

"Oomph," I groaned a bit as I rubbed my abdomen.

"Sorry, mommy, sorry baby." Chloe quickly kissed stomach better as she played with the hem of my red and white floral maternity shirt. I laughed at her thoughtfulness towards her little brother or sister. Lately she had taken to talking to my stomach, asking her sister or brother to hurry up already so mommy could poop them out.

Every time she did this in front of Edward, he would give her a lecture about how mommy's don't 'poop' out babies. I usually had to intervene before 'Dr. Daddy' got too technical or said something I didn't want to explain to a three-year old.

The news about Rose was exciting. At fourteen weeks, she was just one month behind me. At least I won't be the only one pregnant at Jasper and Alice's wedding in two months. I found it odd that those two were finally getting married. Seven years is a long time, but Alice said she didn't want to rush into anything. I laughed at the irony. Our impatient Alice wanted to move slowly.

I was happy for them and couldn't wait to see their new house. Two years ago, Jasper took a job with the San Francisco Police Department as the head of the Major Crimes Task Force. Alice hired Angela to run her dance studios in Phoenix. Alice just opened her second studio in the Bay Area.

I looked down at the cover of our wedding album just before Chloe opened it and pointed to a picture of Edward and me gazing into each other's eyes.

After Edward asked me to marry him, we decided to get married where we wanted. Our circle of family and very close friends was so small that we decided get married on a beautiful beach in Aruba. We turned the planning over to Alice, who was thrilled to oblige. How she pulled it off in two and a half weeks, we'll never know. We both wore white. It was an elegant yet simple ceremony. Edward and I didn't even wear shoes. Our guest list was incredibly small. It consisted of Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and Ben and Angela. As it was Carlisle who brought us together, I thought it should be Carlisle to walk me down the aisle. Emmett was the best man and Alice was my maid of honor. After the wedding and honeymoon, Edward and I had a small open house in Phoenix.

"Mommy, tell me about the monster and how he wanted to keep you from Daddy." Edward and I gave Chloe, what we liked to call, the fairy-tale version of our courtship.

Because of the media maelstrom and subsequent changes to my career, we decided we would not hide the truth of what happened from our children. It was something that would be impossible to keep a secret. Of course, we had to present the story in a way that would not scare them, so a fairytale seemed the best way to start. As our children grew so would their ability understand the reality of the situation. We planned to amend the story, adding more of the real facts.

"There was a mean man who wanted Princess Isabella all for himself. But, he wasn't a nice man. He said he loved the princess, but he really didn't. He would call her names and take away her favorite things."

"Mommy? Do you think the mean man would take away my Hannah?" Chloe clutched her favorite doll close to her heart.

"No sweetheart. Princess Isabella and Prince Edward would never let him do that."

"One night, the princess decided to leave the mean man. King Carlisle and Queen Esme found out and decided to help the princess. They sent Prince Edward to help." I looked up and saw Edward leaning up against the doorframe, watching Chloe and me with a soft expression on his face.

"Look, Chloe. There's Prince Edward now," I whispered in her ear.

"Daddy!" Chloe squealed before she jumped off my lap and ran to her father.

"How are my girls doing?" Edward gave me a sexy smile as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up.

"Look, Daddy! I dressed myself." Chloe's puffed out chest showed just how proud of herself she really was.

"Wow, I can see that. You did a wonderful job too." He pulled her up into his arms and gave her a kiss. Chloe threw her arms around Edward's neck and gave him a squeeze.

"Oh! Oh! Daddy! Guess what?" Chloe was bouncing up and down in Edward's arms, excited about the news. Before he could respond, she blurted it out. "Megan's having a baby!"

"Really?" Edward watched his daughter as she nodded her head vigorously.

"We're going to play house together with our new babies," she prattled on about all the games they could play. Edward's eyes met mine in silent confirmation and I nodded. His face erupted into a huge grin. Chloe she arched her back – a clear indication she wanted down. Edward chuckled and released her.

He reached for me and pulled me against him, enveloping me in his warm embrace. "Wow. How far along is she?"

"Fourteen weeks." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he asked, "Who else knows?

"We're the first. Megan let it slip," I laughed. "So no telling Carlisle when you get back to the office." I gave him a stern look.

A little over a year ago, Carlisle and Esme moved to Seattle. They said they were tired of living so far away from their 'children.' Edward was looking for a doctor to go into private practice with so they decided it was the perfect opportunity. I loved having them so close and Chloe loved her 'grandparents.' We never corrected her because for all intents and purposes that's exactly what they were.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a wink.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you dare pull an Alice! Let Emmett have his moment."

"No way. He's the one who told everyone about Chloe before we had a chance. Time to return the favor," Edward defended. I tried to give him a stern look. _Yeah right! Like that ever happens._ He just makes me too damned happy.

I ended up shaking my head and grinning at him. "Okay, but I'm washing my hands of the both of you when Rose finds out."

He laughed be fore he replied, "Fair enough. So are you almost ready to go?"

"Almost," I said throwing a glance down at our daughter who still needed to put on socks and fix her shirt and shoes. Edward laughed before he dipped his head down and gently kissed me.

"I'll take care of it," he said as his lifted his head and released me from his embrace.

He turned to Chloe and held his hand out to her. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's find you some socks to go with that outfit."

"But I want to finish the 'mantic story!" Chloe folded her arms across her chest and took a stubborn stance. I turned my head to hide my smile. There was not doubt she got her streak of defiance from me.

Of course, Edward always knew how to work around it. He let out a dramatic sigh before he said, "Okay. If that's what you _really_ want. I guess we can find out if you're getting a little sister or brother some other time." Edward quickly sat down on the bed and tried to pull Chloe onto his lap. Apparently she had other ideas.

"Yay!" she squealed running to her dresser and pulling out socks. "I like these socks. Do you think the baby will like these ones, Daddy?" Edward looked at me and smirked. I smiled and shook my head as I walked out of the room to get my things.

During the short drive to the doctor's office, Edward and I discussed cutting back on my schedule of speaking engagements for the foundation. After _inheriting_ all of James's wealth, Edward and I decided to create a foundation to help educate teenagers and woman about domestic violence. Knowledge is power. Sometimes just knowing there is someone out there who will help you is all many victims of abuse need to know in order to escape.

When I was pregnant with Chloe, my workload was heavier because I also had to contend with a book tour. We managed to get through the added stress though. However, this time we had Chloe to consider. I may not have a book tour, but a sassy little three-year old and a newborn were more than enough to make up for the difference and then some.

Before long, I found myself lying on a padded table while the ultrasound tech smeared gel on my stomach with the imaging wand.

Chloe watched the monitor with wide-eyed fascination and the tech pointed out the heart, lungs and stomach of her sibling. She let out small gasp when she saw the baby's face on the monitor followed by a little giggle because the fetus was sucking its thumb.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The tech said smiling at Chloe. She leaned into Edward's side before she looked up at him asking for silent permission to respond as she bit her lip nervously. Chloe may be opinionated and loud around her family but her shy side always came out with strangers. Edward nodded giving her the permission she wanted.

"Yes," Chloe said shyly peaking up at the tech from under her eyelashes.

"I hope you like little brothers…" The tech winked at Chloe.

"Wow. A son," Edward whispered in awe as he gazed at the screen. I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. When his eyes met mine, I saw they were glistening with unshed tears.

"I love you," I whispered. Edward brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I love you too." He gazed into my eyes and I knew this was the life we were meant to have.

_  
happily ever after…_

**  


* * *

**

**Insanely Long Author's Note…**

**THANK-YOU **to everyone for the constant reviews and PM's. You don't know how much I have appreciated all the support and words of encouragement! And thank you for taking my story above the 1000 review mark. I never thought my story would garner that kind of response! And finally thanks to everyone who simply read my story. Even if you didn't review, the number of hits told the story!

**THANK-YOU: **I also want to thanks to my **hubby**, who isn't a Twilight fan, but he is a fan of me. I love you, sweetheart.

**THANK-YOU **to **Pochacco906** and **Blackgem88** for letting me run ideas past you and for being honest enough with me to tell me when it sucks or when it's a good idea! And I appreciate your willingness to act as my betas!** Be sure to check out their wonderful stories!**

**A couple of housekeeping notes… **I am in need of help with the following locations for some future stories: Seattle, Chicago, and Nebraska. If you are willing to help me out by giving me local advice, answering a few odd questions and provide some descriptions, please PM me.

**There are several awards sites taking nominations right now. So be sure to visit them and nominate your favorite stories! I have put up the links, a description and the relevant dates on my profile as well.**

Bellie Awards at www(dot)thecat(dot)net  
Twi-Fi Awards at www(dot)my-smile-is-my-tears(dot)webs(dot)com  
The Razzle Dazzle Awards at www(dot)razzledazzleawards(dot)com  
The Indie TwiFic Awards at www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

**PICTURES **of Bella and Edward's rings are on my website.

**PLAYLIST: **Yes, I do have a song list for this story. If anyone is interested I have posted a link to the Playlist for this story on my profile.

**Songs for Chapter 40**

If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback  
Freckles by Natasha Bedingfield  
Lucky by Jason Mraz

**I hope you've all put me on your author alert! I should have my next story up sometime this weekend! – SavageWoman  
**


	41. Chapter 41 Author's Note

(An Author's Note full of shameless self-promotion ;o).

**Woo Hoo!**

Just a quick note to let you know Sleeping with a Monster has been nominated for a several awards. YAY! Thank-you!

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Awards for Me!!!: **_Sleeping with a Monster _has been nominated for several awards at Twilight Awards for Me!!!.

- Best All Human

- The Drama Award

- Best Story Overall

**Voting begins August 6th,** so stop on by **twilightwardsforme(dot)webs(dot)com** and vote for your favorite stories.

**

* * *

**

**Twilighter's Choice Awards:** _Sleeping with a Monster_ has also been nominated for several Twilighter's Choice Awards as well.

- Damsel in Distress

- Cinderella Story

- Rapunzel Award!

I'm not sure how the winner is selected on this website. The nominations closed August 1st, but I haven't seen anything yet that suggests voting has started or if a panel of judges will select the winners. I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens! But all the same,.. visit the site at **www(dot)twilighterawards(dot)webs(dot)com** and check out all the stories.

**

* * *

**

**Immortal Cookie Awards:** And finally, _Sleeping with a Monster _has been nominated for several Immortal Cookie Awards.

- Best Romance

- Best Cliff Hanger for Chapter 34

- Best Villain!

The winners are decided by a panel of judges and will be announced on August 20th. Check out the site at **www(dot)immortalcookieawards(dot)moonfruit(dot)com/#** and read some of the wonderful stories there.

* * *

The links for these and many other awards sites available on my profile. Go check out these websites for some really great stories and vote for your favorites!

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and for reading my little tale. I appreciate all the alerts and favs as well! I do have a story in the works and it should have something up sometime this fall.

Thanks! - **SavageWoman**


	42. Chapter 42

**AAARRGH! It's one of those dreaded Author's Notes!**

Hi All!

Yes I know, it's just another Author's Note. Sorry to disappoint, but I had a few things I wanted to let everyone know about, and this is the quickest way to the get the word out. So one with the show!

**FIRST**

_**Sleeping with a Monster**_** won** **Best Romance in the Immortal Cookie Awards!**

Woo Hoo! Check out my banner and the other stories that participated in this contest at **http://www(dot)immortalcookieawards(dot)moonfruit(dot)com/#**. (I can't believe I've got a banner!)

**  
SECOND**

I've written a couple of one shots for various contests.

The first one is _**Born Like This**_ for the **Dark Vampfic Contest**. You can vote now through **Nov 15th** at **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2032482/Darkward**.

The second one is _**Blood and Venom**_ for the **'In the Dark' Contest**. Voting for this story going on right now through **Nov 6th** at **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2003775/Darkward_In_The_Dark**.

So please, if you so feel inclined to support my one-shots, please visit and vote for me!

**  
LAST**

If you don't want to miss out on my next story and you haven't done so already, please add me to you author alerts.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my stories! **- SavageWoman**


End file.
